Drawn Back to the Basics
by Lux-Nero
Summary: I've been to hell and back. That's the reality of a Underground Duelist who's only trying to get back any scrap of his previous life... But... Is it too late?
1. Draw 1: Dark Deal

**Vyser Dragoon: **A lot of you who clicked on this story (which I'm glad you did) are probably wondering who I am…

Well, I'm just an author trying to get out of a small funk I've been having, but let's consider this moment a chance to know me…

Ya know, a few years ago, when I first started writing fan fiction, I admit that I wasn't that good…heck, most of my stories were cheap knockoffs of stories that I had read when I was younger and put them in context for the stories genres I had…and my stories had bad grammar and weren't that great…

Then I wrote A Tortured Duelist in the GX section, sure the grammar in it was bad, but the story line was good enough to gather attention to several writers who's work I enjoyed, for example Seeker of the Soul and Wolf General, but those were only a couple. I enjoyed the reviews of anyone who did read them…

When the story was over, that's when I wrote (and still writing) two branch stories from it. Duelist's Open Destiny and Duelist Twilight, both had better writing and a few fans, coupled with a decent storyline that seemed to intertwine with each other if you carefully read in between the lines.

I still love those stories and will continue writing them in junction with this, but I had to get away from them, at least for a while.

Hence why I'm here, to try my hand at another story that had inspired me…as to why you're reading this, either you are either of fan of my work and were curious why I did this…or you were just curious with an author who hasn't dabbled in the original series…

…then welcome to the right place!

And now that we've gotten that out of the way, I'd like to say that I don't own Yugioh…however, the original characters that will appear in this story, I do own…

And now…enjoy…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Many different things lie await in our world…most of them are different depending on what people see them through their eyes.**_

_**For many people when they hear that concept, the first thing on their minds would have to be a treasure or even perhaps a chance for the sweet life.**_

_**But, humans…they tend to only think of these things, however there are bigger things that await for us. Destiny, a new life, a chance for love…**_

_**Though we may try to achieve these things on a whim, humans can only truly achieve them through hardships and trials on a track that we have to make ourselves. **_

_**Sometimes, we stray from the path and forget what we first went to search for, going on a completely different walk on life. Many times, we hurt ourselves trying to get back on the path and yet we cannot truly grasp this until the very end…**_

_**However, in a miracle's one chance, a soul can get back onto the original path that they once strived for, while still carrying the scars from the wrong path…**_

…_**This is one of those brave souls…striving to retain his past and make light for his future.**_

_**How do I know this? I was once like this brave soul…**_

_**Who am I? You don't need to know…at least not now…**_

_**Just sit back…crack open that liter of soda you've got in the fridge…and enjoy the show…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Vyser Dragoon **_

_**Presents**_

_**Drawn Back to the Basics**_

_**A Yugioh GX Fan Fiction**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 1**_

_**Dark Deal**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_ODOROKI_!"

Running through the darkness, the young man continued to run away from an unknown being, turning back a few times to see the mysterious being.

"_Odoroki…don't run…"_

The youth didn't stop…

_"You can't run…from destiny…"_

"ARGH!"

Sitting up directly in his bed, the same young man began laboring for his breaths placing his hands onto his face as his alarm clock began buzzing him to wake up.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Duel Monsters…

Ever since he could remember, it was a game of prestige created by the quite intelligent (if not somewhat questionable) Pegasus J. Crawford. And for many people, the simple game had transformed into a serious factor for their lives…

Tournaments provided money for duelists, as well as sharpening their skills so that they can become better duelists, earning more money as well as fans.

Entertainment wise, the audience of duel monsters were always captivated by the thrill of the duels (thanks to one Kaiba Seto for providing holographic projectors), how every card played an important role in the duels…the thrill to see their favorite duelist make a comeback when the decks were stacked against them and their backs to the wall…

But…not everything is perfect…

There is a dark side to this wondrous game…

This darkness…

…For the past three years since he joined the darkness, also known as the Underground Dueling League, he had grown accustomed to the dim lights and creepy people who seemed to thrive on the darkness. At first he may have been scared by the faces and unknowns that plagued this new portion of his life…

…But it wasn't much of a threat to him now…

…With all the crap that had happened to him during last year's league matches, he was somehow miraculously managed to keep his title. Especially with all of the crazy duelists he had to face, the insane dueling conditions and the wagers that were made on the outcome on the winner's survival.

But if it weren't for the large cut he got, the privacy in his own apartment and all of the strawberry ice cream sundaes he could eat at the bar in the Underground League's main arena, he would probably go insane.

He could even remember the rumors he had heard about the league itself. Many years ago, one Monkey Saruyama ran the Underground Duelist League, recruiting many different members of the main duelist league whenever they would be cast out of the spotlight and prey upon them all as if he were nothing more than a common vulture. This went on for a good decade…

…Until 'he' was recruited into the league…

His name…

…Ryo Marufuji…also known as The Hell Kaiser…

It was only one match that had set off the domino effect that led to ruin Saruyama's league, Ryo's first match in the Underground League. Eventually, after Ryo had deserted Saruyama, allowing everything to fall into the depths of failure.

…However…just before the Underground League was finished, a new man stepped into Saruyama shoes to take over at the last second. His name was Isaac Walker, a successful English business man who had a love for the game of duel monsters. Due to his money and business know-how, he was able to bring the league back from the brink of destruction…and not only that, but due to his large amount of money and 'persuasive' friends in the mafia, he made the league appear legal in the eyes of the common folk.

The past…he was willing to forget that and look forward…

…for with each step he took through the dimly lit hallway, the youth remembered why he got into this mess of a dueling league. Being kicked out of duel academy wasn't the best way to get into the pro league or to get sponsors to cover you and fund your duels…that's what got the young man to be noticed by Isaac Walker…

…The fact that he was relentless in his duels and managed to win almost any match. But the young man…he dueled for a different reason…

'…_If it wasn't for her…_'

That thought would always pick at the young man's mind, often making him return to his signature scowl.

Then suddenly, stopping slowly, the young man stood in front of… 'His' office. Most of the time, the young man hated this guy for involving him in this underground duelist league.

…and this would be another reason why he'd hate Isaac.

Knocking a few times on the door, the young man immediately slammed the door open with his foot, surprising the well-dressed man inside. "Walker! We've got some things to discuss…"

Looking up from his latest papers, the man whom the young man was looking for was sitting behind the fancy desk with many gold and expensive accessories. The man sitting behind the desk smirked underneath his glasses that matched his fancy dark blue suit and duster that managed to hang loose off his thin body. At the bottom of his face was a small goatee that was the same color his finely combed down dark brown hair. "Aah…Mr. Odoroki Ryusei; to what do we owe this honor to?"

Leaning up against the wall next to the door, Odoroki crossed his arms over his chest and glared daggers at his 'boss'. "…I'll make this clear and simple for you, Walker. I'm outta here."

Mr. Walker's eyes widened at Odoroki statement, immediately adjusted his glasses slightly and chucked thinking that this was all just a strange ploy for a prank. "G-good one now Mr. Ryusei. Now, what is it what you really want?"

"I've got other ideals to fulfill, so I'm outta here," Odoroki stated once more closing his eyes.

The truth of the matter was, that yes, Odoroki had other ideals to fulfill…but they themselves were unknown to him. Every night for the past two months he had been plagued by a mysterious voice in his dreams that kept awakening him every time he began to sleep.

"…That's not funny anymore," Mr. Walker replied standing up from his desk and lifting up another piece of paper. That's when Walker took note of the serious look on Odoroki face. "Hmm…you're serious…should've expected that, the last time you had a practical joke planned, the guy lost his big toe…"

"Good, then we're on the same page then," Odoroki sighed opening the door and preparing to walk out. "Hopefully we won't meet again…"

"Unfortunately, you can't Mr. Ryusei," Mr. Walker stated with a smile appearing on his face as he lifted up a slip of paper he had taken from his desk. "You have a contract with us for the next seven years. So you better get back to your private room and prepare for you next duel…"

"My lawyers have you trapped in my web…"

"Too bad, you're not the only one who took a few law classes," Odoroki replied, a smug look appeared on his face that made Mr. Walker sweat a little bit. "According to the hard copy of my contract, that I can void it if one of three conditions has been met…"

Lifting his pointer finger up, Odoroki smiled. "One, if my living conditions are not set up to standard."

Odoroki's second finger slowly began to rise making Walker sweat even more. "Two, you haven't been paying me my full amount of pay for my success…

"Or three…" Odoroki continued lifting his third finger. "By confronting you, I have officially challenged you, forcing you to set up a duel against anyone of your choice. Since I've chosen this condition then I have wager the number of years I am signed up left for the league…"

"I'm impressed Odoroki," Walker complimented walking past his desk to standing directly in front of Odoroki. "To think that you were able to figure this out on your own…I knew I shouldn't have hired Lopez to create that contract…"

"However, you need to realize the risk you're taking correct?"

"Indeed I am," Odoroki replied combing back the three long strands of his brown hair down…only to get them to spike back up a second later. "But a man has to do, what he has to do for freedom…"

'_And to shut that god damn voice up!_'

"Anyone seeing you right now wouldn't think you were a man," Walker commented walking past Odoroki and into the hall. When he stopped in the doorway, Walker grabbed the top hat that was on the hook above Odoroki's head and placed it on his head. "I'll set up your duel, but know this…even if you do succeed, you won't last long out in the real world."

"My eyes will follow you all over…"

"Do what you want…" Odoroki sighed, his head slightly lowered, his head felt slightly disoriented. "Like it matters anymore…"

"Very well…" Walker snickered as he walked into the hallway. '_…if you think that I'm going to let my heavy hitter go without a fight, then you're dead wrong Ryusei!'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Greetings ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Underground Duelist League!"

The female announcer's voice boomed through out the spacious arena, signaling that the duel that Mr. Walker had set up would be starting in a few minutes. Tables were set up all over the dueling platform that was set up for the duel, fully occupied by the rich viewers sipping on fancy drinks and engorging themselves on expensive foods.

"Tonight you all are in for a special treat! Tonight, the Emperor of the Underworld shall duel in a clash of the titans! But, enough of my blathering, let's introduce our duelists!"

At the same time at opposite sides of the duel arena, two spotlights were activated over the two entrances. At the north entrance, a brawny man, looking around to be in his mid-twenties, wearing a large black weighted vest and baggy gray cargo pants, exited the doorway and began to make his way to the arena. His shaggy black hair waving slightly above his shoulders and his three strands standing in the front slowly flew in front of the man's developed face. On his left arm, a large duel disk that resembled that of a bronze shield was strapped tightly on his muscular arm.

Meanwhile at the south entrance, a small teenaged man, around sixteen or seventeen years of age, walked through with the spotlight gleaming over his small skinny body. His combed back, reddish brown hair also had three strands standing towards the back. Over his slightly tanned body, was a red vest covering a pure white shirt and a pair of black jeans. On top of that was a large black overcoat that looked to be a few sizes too big, and on the back of the overcoat was a large golden crown engulfed in flames. Strapped to his left arm was the traditional Battle City duel disk that was a memento

…But the most noticeable feature on the young man was the large scar that raced down his left side of his face.

As soon as the two men walked down onto the duel platform, the announcer spoke up once more. "Meet our duelists! Meet the Emperor of the Underworld, Odoroki Ryusei!"

A loud flood of applause filled the arena making the brawny man chuckle slightly raising his hands behind his head.

"And his opponent! Our very own Nathaniel Walker!"

The crowd was filled with more whispers than applause, and teenaged man didn't seem to care for it either.

"Now then duelists! Hand your decks to your respective opponents and we'll get the added condition to the duel!" The announcer flared out from the speakers as the two men began to walk towards each other, both of them lifted up different sized decks.

After the two exchanged cards, the bigger of the two men smirked down towards the smaller man. "Ya sure you want to go through with this little guy?"

The smaller man closed his eyes as he lifted up the cards to his opponent. "I'm sure…they don't call me my title just for fun…"

"Heh, we'll see how smug you'll be after I hand you your thrashing Odoroki," the bigger man, Nathaniel, chuckled, as he slapped the cards into Odoroki's free hand.

As soon as the two duelists were finished with the pre-game trash talk, they slowly returned to their original positions as many people of the technical staff arrived on the scene with many different dark metal rings in their hands. "And this added bonus, a favorite from the same match as Mad Dog Inuzaki and Ryo Marufuji!"

Odoroki didn't even flinch as the technical staff immediately strapped the metallic rings around his body (he did blush slightly when the female member of the staff was strapping the metallic ring around his neck). As soon as the staff was out of his way, Odoroki saw that his opponent was also strapped in with the metallic rings. And here he thought that Isaac treated his own flesh and blood on equal grounds with the other duelists.

"Duelists ready?"

Both duelist threw their duel disk wielded arms, the field blades snapped together, the five slots glowed red on Odorki's field while Nathaniel's shield disk had illuminated with a bronze hue. The holographic projectors built into the stage tuned to the two duel disk, the lights flashed red and bronze.

"DUEL!"

At the same time, Odoroki and Nathaniel drew their five card hands and scanned them over quickly. Odoroki drew his sixth card adding it to the rest. "I'd say youth first, but you're hardly a pleasure to look at…" (OLP: 8000)

"Just keep tossing fuel on the fire," Nathaniel egged on with a smug look on his face. "I'll rip that title from your dead body…" (NLP: f8000)

"A lot better duelists have tried, brute," Odoroki replied looking at his hand and shook his head slightly. Slipping a card from his hand into his duel disk, a single card appeared in front of Odoroki. Then slapping another card, a face down set monster appeared before him. "That's all…"

"Hmm…not a good hand?" Nathaniel chuckled pulling his sixth card and smiling to show a crooked smile. "What do expect? You've got a deck of eighty cards! That's your weakness!"

Only blinking a few times, Odoroki kept silent as Nathaniel lifted three cards from his hand and immediately slipped them into his duel disk, making them materialize in front of him. "Ha! I've got you speechless! My three face down cards I'll save for later, but right now, I'll summon Rock Soldier (2200/0)!"

From the platform, a powerful shockwave began to quake around the area as the ground opened up to release a large knight completely made of stone onto the field, lifting up a large stone lance that it raised towards Odoroki.

"Attack his face down monster Rock Soldier!" Nathaniel commanded as his Rock Soldier began to move slowly towards the face down monster.

"To your attack I chain my face down trap card!" Odoroki countered throwing his arm over his face down card to have it flip up to show a beautiful woman with her arms held up over her head from rain falling over her. "Solemn Wishes grants me five hundred life points every time I draw a card!"

"That's seemed unnecessary," Nathaniel stated a little confused just as his Rock Soldier was standing directly over Odoroki's face down monster, its lance ready to pierce right through the monster. "Sides my attack still goes through! Make a monster shish-ka-bob!"

The large rock monster stabbed its lance through the face down card, making it materialize into a small toy robot monster that looked like Robby from Lost in Space (400/400), and then shatter immediately.

A small smile then appeared on Odoroki's face slipping his card into his graveyard and reached for his large deck. "Thanks, that was my Card Trooper, and his effect allows me to draw a new card from my deck when he's destroyed…"

As if on cue with Odoroki snapping his next card from his duel disk, a bright shower of light rained over him. "And since Solemn Wishes is on the field, I gain a five hundred point boost!" (OLP: 8500)

"Heh, we'll see how long that lasts," Nathaniel scoffed looking at his two card hand and then closed his eyes. "I'll end my turn…"

"And that activates your Rock Soldier's ability!" Odoroki pointed out as the Rock Soldier's armor began to crack slightly (1700/500). "It loses five hundred attack and gets five hundred defense points!"

"I know my monster's ability!" Nathaniel growled watching Odoroki draw his next card and immediately get engulfed in light once more. (OLP: 9000)

"Sorry, I was under the impression that you were nothing more than a muscle bound pea-brained idiot," Odoroki snickered looking at his full hand, and then taking a card from his hand, Odoroki slapped it onto his duel disk making the card appear before him. "But…I summon a monster face down and then I play the spell card, Graceful Charity!"

Many feathers flew from the air above and landed upon Odoroki's deck, allowing him to draw three cards…allowing more light to shower on him. (OLP: 9500)

Then with a quick selection of two cards, Odoroki lifted two cards up showing two monsters. "I discard Man of Fortune and Brow, Huntsman of Dark World!"

"And thanks to Brow's ability," Odoroki continued as he snapped another card from his duel disk, making more light shower over his body. "I get another card and five hundred more life points." (OLP: 10000)

"Padding your points?" Nathaniel snickered rubbing his chin expectantly. "Well, I don't blame ya…"

"And I'll end my turn with one card face down," Odoroki concluded as another card appeared next to the Solemn Wishes card. "Your move again brawn boy…"

With a loud growl, Nathaniel nearly ripped his next card from his deck and looked at his card. "It's Nathaniel to you, and now I'll activate my two face down cards! Go Rock Bombardments!"

Pulling out his deck, Nathaniel quickly fanned it open and selected two cards from his deck, slipping them into his duel disk graveyard. "So by discarding my two Giant Soldiers of Stone from my deck, I can catapult five hundred life points of damage to you for each one sent!"

Two cards shot out of Nathaniel's deck, allowing him to lift them both up into the air before he slid them into his duel disk's graveyard. "So by sending two of my Rock type monsters from my deck to the graveyard, I can inflict five hundred points of damage for each of them!"

Two large catapults appeared on both sides of the larger duelist, each of them loaded with a large boulder. "Ready…Fire!" Both catapults launched at the same time, sending the boulders towards Odoroki.

Even though the boulders were holograms, Odoroki easily sidestepped the boulders as they crashed into the platform…but, Odoroki didn't escape unscathed. (OLP: 9000)

'_I always hate this part…_'

"And here comes my favorite part!" Nathaniel laughed turning his thumb down. "You know what I'm getting at!"

Indeed, Odoroki knew all too well what would happen, the collars and rings began to light up red…several jolts of electricity surged into Odoroki's body, his teeth barred in pain as he tried not to bite his tongue due to the pain. "D-Damn it…"

One of the reasons the Underground League was illegal was wrapped around the two duelist's limbs. Known as the Damage Flux Devices, these dangerous scraps of metal that delivered shocks to a duelist whenever their life points would decrease, they're sole purpose was to provide entertainment for the guests of the underworld…

…and of course, right now the purpose was being fulfilled on Odoroki's part. "Urk…is…is that all you've got, cheap tricks?"

"Oh, you're one to talk!" Nathaniel laughed throwing his hand over his other card, allowing the trap card to show a picture of two Giant Soldiers of Stone climbing out of the Earth. "Trap card go! Revived Gardnas!"

"And now since one or more earth attribute, rock type monsters were sent from my deck to the graveyard this turn, I can special summon two normal earth rock monsters from the graveyard. So why not just bring back my two Giant Soldiers of Stone (1300/2000x2)?"

The ground shattered open allowing two extremely large soldiers appear before Nathaniel crossing their arms across their bodies in a defensive manner. "And I still have my normal summon too, so I think I'll sacrifice my two Giant Soldiers of Stone…"

Both of the Soldiers shattered into many different sized shards of stone flying upwards forming into what appeared to be an extremely large stone golem crashing on the ground making the entire arena rumble. Even Odoroki stared at the monster in surprise, taking note of the monster's dragon like head, long tail and chiseled wings. Even the large axe in the monster's clawed hands was menacing enough. (1000/1000)

"…for the Rock Emperor!"

A single thought began to surge through Odoroki's head once he saw that strangely large rock monster. '_Aw crap…there's part one of his strategy…_'

"And due to his effect, I can increase his attack and defense by the defense power of my Stone Soldier!" (1000/1000 + 2000/2000)

"Okay, I guess I'm impressed a little bit," Odoroki breathed slightly still a little tired from the shock he received.

"Oh and I suppose should remind you that I still have my Rock Soldier out on the field," Nathaniel chuckled lifting his hand up towards his large soldier. "Destroy that face down monster!"

Once more the large soldier immediately stabbed his lance into the face down monster, making it reveal to show a faint old man dressed in ruined rich clothes, with chains running over his body connect to gold bars, bags of money and an iron ball (200/300). The lance speared through the monster's chest making him moan in pain before shattering into many pixels.

"Thanks, that was my Greedy Phantom!" Odoroki announced lifting his hand to his deck and pulling two cards. Immediately the light from the Solemn Wishes fell upon his shoulders. "Depending on the level of the monster that destroyed it, we can draw cards!" (OLP: 9500)

Just as Nathaniel was about to draw his card, many coins fell from the sky onto him making him growl in pain, followed up by a powerful surge of dark electricity surging through his body, making him kneel down. "W-what the heck?" (NLP: 7000)

"It's my trap card, Greed!" Odoroki explained gesturing towards his now active trap card showing an Egyptian man being bombarded with coins. "Every time one of us draws outside our draw phase, that person takes five hundred points of damage for each card drawn outside our draw phases."

"Then how come you didn't lose life points?" Nathaniel questioned trying to catch his breath while standing back up.

"Don't you remember when I discarded my Man of Fortune?" Odoroki asked with an annoyed look on his face. "As long as it's in my graveyard, I'm unaffected by Greed's effect…pay attention…"

"I think you should be the one to pay attention," Nathaniel chuckled pointing towards his large Rock Emperor that was raising its axe in the air. "Cause you have nothing to stop my attack! Slice and dice him!"

With a great swing the large, rock monster slammed the blade of its axe into Odoroki's torso sending him flying back slightly on the back of the dueling platform. As Odoroki's life point counter began to drop at an extreme speed, the electrical shock surged through his body, making him roar in pain. (OLP: 6500)

"Ya know, I like the fact that you keep increasing your life points," Nathaniel chuckled looking at his two cards and then crossed his arms. "The more I get to shock you…"

Sitting up, Odoroki closed his eyes in pain as he tried to catch his breath, and then immediately Odoroki snapped his eyes open and glared daggers towards Nathaniel. "Well then…I think it's time for me to return the favor…"

"I'd like to see you try," Nathaniel challenged as his Rock Soldier began to crack even more (1200/1000). "Oh, and my soldier loses five hundred attack points, and has it added to his defense points...not that it matters..."

"If you want," Odoroki stated looking at his newest card, just as the light began to flow over his body. "Then I'll start by summoning this!" (OLP: 7000)

As soon as Odoroki slapped his card onto his duel disk a large, muscular man crashed onto the field standing up to reveal his large baggy jacket over his silver jump suit that had many card imprints on the design. Over his face was a large silver mask with a dollar sign on his forehead (1700/1200). "Meet the Card Brawler in attack mode!"

"Hnn, that weakling? What's he going to do?" Nathaniel laughed loudly pointing towards the brawler. "Flex a few muscles?"

"Did I say I was done?" Odoroki asked lifting up another card from his hand. "No! Now, I'll set another card face down…and have my Brawler attack your Rock Soldier!"

With a quick blur the powerful Brawler slammed his fist into the Rock Soldier's head sending it flying directly into Nathaniel's stomach, knocking him back a few feet. After taking a deep breath, a powerful shock of electricity surged through out Nathaniel's body making him scream. "ARGH!" (NLP: 6500)

"And when my Brawler destroys a monster as a result of battle," Odoroki replied lifting up another card from his deck, allowing the light from his trap to bask him in a pure light. "I can draw a new card from my deck…" (OLP: 7500)

"You've got eight cards…" Nathaniel spat out barely holding his chest. "Are you going to use any of them?"

"Yeah…I'll place two cards face down ending my turn," Odoroki replied as the two cards appeared in front of him. "Ya got anyway to beat me down?"

"…Hmm…let's see," Nathaniel chuckled lifting his next card up. "And I think I'll summon my D.D. Statue (0/2200) in attack mode!"

The ground shattered once more, this time allowing a finely crafted stone statue of the D.D. Warrior Lady to appear that just stood there.

"Okay, what are you planning on doing with this?" Odoroki questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, I'll activate the spell card," Nathaniel shouted slapping his card into his duel disk, making his statue begin to crack. "Go! Terra Explosion!"

In a matter of seconds, the beautiful statue exploded into many shards that bounced off of the Rock Emperor, but actually sliced right through the Card Brawler, making the warrior scream in pain and shatter into many pixels. "In case you didn't notice, all I have to do is send one Earth rock type monster on my side of the field to the graveyard and I can destroy all monsters whose attack or defense are lower than the monster I sent to the graveyard's defense power!"

"Oh crap…" Odoroki cursed under his breath before the large Rock Emperor stomped in front of him raising its axe up. "Oh…double crap…"

"I'm enjoying this more and more!" Nathaniel laughed throwing his arm towards Odoroki. "Attack directly once more!"

Not having any chance of dodging…Odoroki just stood there to take the powerful axe slam again, this time in the ribs and sending him flying a few feet once more. Not even given a chance to stand up, the collars sparked to life once more zapping Odoroki…this time making him growl in pain. (OLP: 4500)

"My, my, my, seems to me that you don't look as good as you usually do…"

Odoroki turned his head slightly seeing Mr. Walker standing at the side of the arena, wearing his usual top hat on his head. "…perhaps you should throw in the towel Mr. Ryusei…"

"Funny…" Odoroki coughed out slowly standing up with a smile on his face. "I seem to remember you told me the exact opposite when I first got here…"

"Times change," Mr. Walker replied shaking his head a few times before smirking. "Right now, I'm rooting for my son that you're currently facing at the moment Mr. Ryusei…"

"I thought the resemblance was uncanny…" Odoroki joked as a face down card appeared behind the Rock Emperor.

"Get over yourself," Nathaniel chuckled crossing his arms. "I'll show you a really powerful technique of dueling!"

"…Didn't your daddy ever teach you to think before coming up with threats?" Odoroki chuckled pulling his next card from the top of his deck, increasing his full hand to seven and his life points once more. (OLP: 5000)

"I tried so hard," Mr. Walker sighed shaking his head a few times.

"Okay, that was odd," Odoroki commented rubbing the top of his head. "Now then…I think I'll play my spell card…Friendly Greed?!"

Odoroki's newest spell card appeared before him, showing a greasy freebooter giving money to a monk, only holding a dagger behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, Nathaniel's duel disk began to beep a few times. "That can't be good…"

"Really all depends," Odoroki commented lifting his duel disk up showing that his duel disk life point counter began to increase. "You see, I gain a thousand life points…while you get something in return…" (OLP: 6000)

That's when two cards popped out of Nathaniel's duel disk and into his hand, making his eyes bulge slightly before a large mass of coins fell from the sky and landed directly on Nathaniel making a powerful shock zap him a few times. "YEEWOUCHIES!" (NLP: 5500)

"And now…I'll play the spell card…Card Destruction!" Odoroki announced before the spell card appeared before him. "Now, we both discard our hands…which is good for me…but for you…"

"Greed will get me again!" Nathaniel stated throwing his five card hand into his graveyard while Odoroki did the same.

However…what happened to them both was very different. While Odoroki was basked in a powerful light, an even larger amount of coins fell from the sky, slamming into him and making a powerful electric surge go through his veins. "ARGH!" (OLP: 6500) (NLP: 3000)

"Next up, I'll summon this guy!" Odoroki shouted slapping the card onto his duel disk.

In a bright flash, a new monster appeared in front of Odoroki resembling that of a cowboy wearing a black duster with a large imprint of the back of a duel monster card on the back. The western warrior spun a pair of revolver guns in his hand as his long brown hair blew in the non-existent wind (500/1000). "So meet the Mercenary Quick-Draw, a personal favorite!"

"Uh huh, I hate western movies and country music just so you know," Nathaniel commented shaking his head slightly. "So unless your plan was to keep pissing me off, good job."

"Actually, my plan is just starting," Odoroki replied taking two more cards from his hand and lifting them up in front of his face. "But if pissing you off is an added bonus, then I'll happily add it when I play Relinquished Greed and Call to Arms!"

Odoroki's two spell cards appeared on the field, the first one showing a little man swiping some money from a confused citizen while the second one showed three Hero Kids jumping into action. All of a sudden, two more Mercenary Quick-Draws (500/1000 x2) appeared on the field lifting their guns up into the air towards Nathaniel.

Taking a step back, Nathaniel growled loudly cracking his neck. "More weaklings? Please, this won't make a difference!"

"Incase you don't realize the strategy at hand, then you're dumber than you look," Odoroki sighed lifting his hand up towards his three same monsters. "Mercenary Quick-Draws! Attack directly!"

"What!?" Nathaniel shouted looking at his face down card. '_No good! This only works if he attacks a monster, not me!_'

"Prepare for the end," Odoroki stated drawing narrowing his eyes down at Nathaniel. "You see, my combo is about to take in effect…due to my Relinquished Greed card, every time I draw a card, you have to draw one during this turn."

"But that means," Nathaniel pieced together making his face fault to the ground.

"Oh and I should probably point out that my Mercenary Quick-Draws can attack you directly," Odoroki mentioned snapping his fingers as this three cowboys lifted up their guns towards Nathaniel. "And when they make damage, I get to draw one card…and thanks to my spell card…"

"I have to draw," Nathaniel gasped clenching his chest over his heart. "H-how could this happen?"

Pointing his hand towards his three Quick-Draws all who jumped at different angle while pointing their guns towards Nathaniel, Odoroki had this fire in his eyes. "Who do you think you were dealing with? I'm the Emperor of the Underworld! Doesn't that make you think that there's a level of skill between us!?"

"LET THIS BE A MESSAGE! DIRECT ATTACK!"

After three quick shots from the Quick-Draws, Nathaniel roared in pain as the hot lead pierced through his body. And that's when three cards popped off the top of his deck and into his hand, making a large amount of coins to fall on top of his body, knocking him to the ground. (NLP: 0)

But the worse just about to begin, a powerful surge of electricity struck Nathaniel's body making him scream loudly and high, with the dark electric shock pulsate on his body.

And even though his opponent was in a great deal of pain, Odoroki was about to walk away…until a certain thought popped in his head. "Oh…and before I go…" The Greed duelist started, his head turned towards the rock duelist with his eyes narrowed down.

"Uh…" Nathaniel groaned, half from the pain from the Damage Flux Devices and the other scared with what Odoroki was going to do to him.

"This world…"

"T-This world?" Now Nathaniel was lost, where was this terror of the underworld going with these sentences?

"Is made up of…" Odoroki's usual cold face slowly curled into devilish smirk.

Either it was the pulsated jolts of dark energy coursing through his veins, or Nathaniel knew what Odoroki was going to say next. "I-Is made up of…"

Odoroki snapped his right hand out, the discarded Damage Flux Devices flew into the air as the symbol for victory flashed on Odoroki's hand. "…Harsh realities!"

"W-What?! Th-that's not the line!" Nathaniel shouted falling to his knees as his cards spilled onto the platform. "Y-You're supposed to say…to say, love and peace!"

"…I would've," Odoroki muttered, returning to leave the platform. "…but I've learned in this world that those are nothing more than dreams that have been lost…"

Everyone in the crowd just stared in great shock deciding whether to laugh or to be embarrassed by the choice of lines, even the electricity around Nathaniel crackled even more ferociously…

…Odoroki on the other hand, slowly made his way off the platform with his eyes closed and turning off his duel disk. As soon as he began walking past the crowds who were either staring at him or the electrocuted Nathaniel, and Mr. Walker came running up to Odoroki. "I won, so you better rip up that contract…"

"But, Mr. Ryusei, you must've realized that this is your calling!" Mr. Walker pleaded following Odoroki towards the exit. "No way could you have just acquired your victory in that fashion without feeling the thrill, the strength…"

"Enough!" Odoroki shot back making Mr. Walker step back in fear, Odoroki continued walking towards the exit. "We had a deal, so rip up the contract. Oh, and if I were you, I'd seriously think that you should not send family members trying to duel in this league unless you've got a bone to pick with them…"

And leaving Mr. Walker as he turned around towards the dueling platform, Odoroki continued towards the exit, his mind blocked the noise from the commentators…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A few minutes later, Odoroki opened the door to exit the large building to see the night's sky over the city. The stars gleaming over the city, Odoroki's overcoat gleaming over the city, he was freed from the underground duelist league, but the scars would be with him forever…

…What would he do now? Odoroki had that voice that wouldn't shut up until now…so Odoroki was out of a job and had no idea as to what he had to do. And he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be allowed to live in his apartment that was provided by the League of the Underworld…

With a slap to his head, Odoroki shook his head before he walked through the neon streets. "…I'm royally screwed…"

_Clawing out from the depths of the underworld…Odoroki has freed himself from the dark shackles that had bounded him…_

…_But…what lies ahead?_

_Next time…_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Card Stats**

**D.D. Statue / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2200 / Rock/Effect:** During the end phase this card was removed from play, you may return this card to your graveyard, or your opponent's graveyard. This card cannot be special summoned.

**Description:** A large glowing statue of the D.D. Warrior lady.

**Rock Soldier / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0 / Rock/Effect:** During each end phase this card is face up on the field, decrease this monster's attack by 500. And then increase this monster's defense points by 500.

**Description:** A large knight made out of stone lifting up a large stone lance.

**The Rock Emperor / Earth / LV. 8 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Rock/Effect:** This card can only be tribute summoned by offering two EARTH Rock type monsters on your side of the field. If this card is tribute summoned successfully, you may increase the original attack and defense of this card by the attack or defense of one of the monsters that were tributed for this card. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may remove this card from play to special summon one 'The Stone Emperor' from your graveyard (ignoring summoning conditions) and increase its attack and defense by half of this monster's original attack or defense points.

**Description:** A large stone golem with a large dragon head with a pair of dragon wings on his back and a long tail. In the monster's clawed hands are a large battle axe made of stone.

**Terra Explosion / Instant Spell / Effect: **Tribute one face up EARTH Rock monster on your side of the field. Destroy all face up monsters with lower defense than the tributed monster's attack or defense.

**Image:** A Giant Soldier of Stone exploding into many different shards engulfing many different warriors.

**Revived Gardnas / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when one or more normal EARTH Rock type monsters are sent from your deck to the graveyard in the same turn. Special summon two normal EARTH Rock type monsters from your graveyard in defense mode. When this card is destroyed, return the special summoned monsters back to your hand.

**Image:** Two Giant Soldier's of Stone climbing out of the Earth.

**Card Brawler / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Effect: **When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle you may draw one card from your deck.

**Description:** A muscular bodied masked man wearing a black jacket, with a silver gray jumpsuit underneath with multiple card's on it. His silver mask has a dollar sign on the forehead above his green eyes.

**Mercenary Quick-Draw / Fire / LV. 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** This card may attack your opponent directly. When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, you may draw one card.

**Description:** A brown haired cowboy wearing a black duster with multiple cards on it. His guns have built in revolvers.

**Greedy Phantom / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 200 / DEF: 300 / Fiend/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, all players may draw one card for every two levels of the monster that destroyed this card.

**Description:** A faint old man, dressed in ruined rich clothes, chained to golden bars, bags of money and an iron ball. On his face appears to be a small eel like mustache.

**Man of Fortune / Light / LV. 6 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster/Effect:** This card cannot be special summoned, or removed from play. As long as this card remains in your graveyard, whenever you take damage from a card with 'Greed' or 'Avarice' in its name, reduce that damage to 0.

**Description:** A rather fancy man with long white hair wearing a beautiful velvet tuxedo holding onto a beautiful gold cane with multiple jewels on it.

**Friendly Greed? / Spell / Effect:** Your opponent draws two cards. Increase your life points by 1000.

**Image:** A greasy freebooter giving money to a monk, only holding a dagger behind his back.

**Call to Arms / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated by selecting one face up warrior type monster with 500 or less attack points. Special summon two more copies of the selected card from your deck on your side of the field.

**Image:** Three Hero Kids jumping into action.


	2. Draw 2: A Feint Plan

_**Vyser D:**_ Alright, three reviews, that's a good start, so I can tell that this story might have some potential, so I'll continue it. Anyway, I hope that you'll all will enjoy this chapter and review accordingly.

_**I was never a fan to justice, being a part of the Underground Duelist League and all, or to be more specific I wasn't a fan of the people working for the so-called justice. **_

_**Don't misunderstand me, I didn't mind getting help on the street from the regular police when I was younger, but from what I've seen in the last couple of years being in that dank place of the league…**_

…_**I've seen justice turn a blind eye to all the suffering, greed and promotion of duelists, all for a little money on the side.**_

_**I'm reminded of an old proverb I heard a few times in my time in the league that held true to a lot of people…**_

…_**Power Corrupts…**_

_**Does that mean I'm an exception? **_

_**Nah…I'm human, I've succumbed the temptations of power myself, heck, you'veand you've seen how I duel with Greed. The only difference is that I have a decent will power…**_

_**Still, not all humans have that same will power…I can see that quite clearly…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 2**_

_**A Feint Plan**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Detective Wolfgainer, sir!"

The dark alley slowly lit up by the spark of a cigarette, revealing the mob of armed policemen…all of them led by the owner of the cigarette. The coattails of his dirty gray overcoat whipped in the wind that protected his dark gray suit underneath from the wind. A puff of smoke escaped from his rugged mouth as he turned his sharp black tailed hair. "…hmm? Oh right…gentlemen, today is the day…"

"Take up your arms, …and let's get this party started!"

Meanwhile…

"Damn it…"

The beeps echoed through the room of the medical ward, Isaac kept his eyes down at the unconscious Nathaniel on the white bed. A week had passed since Odoroki's final duel in the underworld had passed, and still, Nathaniel wasn't able to wake up in that time frame…

…he may have been an owner of one of the most successful underground duelist league, but he was still a father. And as such, Walker couldn't help but curse out Odoroki's name whenever he got the chance.

'_Odoroki…I will find you…and I will pay you back twice over for doing this to Nathaniel…'_

A shrill screech echoed through the air, causing Isaac to snap his head towards one of the monitors that were set up in the medical ward. "What?!"

The monitor flashed on, streaming video feed of several police officers raiding the Underground League's entertainment all, apprehending the unfortunate employees who had the luck to set up for the early duel.

But rather than noticing how his employees were being rounded up by the flatfooted cops, Isaac's eyes were drawn towards the dirty coat wearing detective that led all of the policemen into the compound. "…et tu Wolfgainer, et tu?"

Anyone who had casually walked into the room at the moment,moment would've been graced with the sight of Isaac looking at Nathaniel, his head lowered down and tears began to cascade down his cheeks…

BAM!

The door to the infirmary slammed open allowing Detective Wolfgainer to charge into the room with two police officers behind him. "The jig is up Isaac! Now you have to face up for the crimes that you have eluded for years upon ye…"

"Detective Wolfgainer, who are you talking to?" One of the young officers asked tapping his nightstick against his shoulder a few times.

"Huh?" Wolfgainer's face went dull as he noticed that there was only one person who was residing in the room, and he was unconscious. "…damn it...why do all my entrances turn out wrong?"

"Uh, sir," the second officer stated walking towards the knocked Nathaniel, in his hands were a few cards that he shuffled through until he reached a card that had Nathaniel's picture on it. "Back to the matter at hand, with Nathaniel Walker here, we have apprehended seven out of the twelve underground duelists here…"

"Only twelve?" The first cop questioned looking over the cards. "That doesn't sound like much of a league to me…"

"Heh…you must be a new to the gig kid," Wolfgainer chuckled a little miffed that he couldn't light up a cigarette in this room. So, as he walked in front of the two cops, Wolfgainer plucked a single card from the second cop's hand. "This isn't the only Underground League of duelists. Now, think of them more like representations for the illegal dueling, and like a round robin tournament…"

"So, they have their duelists compete each other…that's not to say that they don't duel amongst themselves mind you…they need to determine rankings…"

"Oh…but what's the point of that?" The officer asked back.

"What the rankings? Or the leagues themselves?" Wolfgainer asked wagging the card in his fingers.

"How about both?" The officer retorted as a few more officers entered the room, looking over all of the monitors in the room.

"…sure, make my job even harder," Wolfgainer sighed with a snap of his fingers, calling a few more officers over. "Take this guy out of here and to the nearest hospital…" Gesturing towards Nathaniel, the two cops nodded at Wolfgainer. "Contact me when this blockhead wakes up."

The two cops saluted to Wolfgainer before their attention was called to Nathaniel, luckily, the bed had wheels on it to make it accessible to move. "Anyway…since we've got cops all over the place, I figure we've got some time. The underground leagues were created for duelists who weren't good enough for the pro leagues or had bad luck in them with their sponsors."

"However, after a while in the underground leagues, those duelists can actually be on par with the top of the leagues. In fact this brings us to the second part, like I said, there are several leagues. And as you can imagine, wagers are placed on the duels by the audience. Hence, they need to determine which of the duelists is the best…and according to our informants…"

Wolfgainer spun the card in his fingers, showing the picture towards the two young cops a familiar young man with three extra long strands of hair on his full head of hair. "…our next target happens to be the cream of the crop…"

"…one Emperor of the Underworld…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"ACHOOO!"

He must've caught something in the last week,week; Odoroki had been sneezing through out the entire week. He found it to be quite annoying…but not as annoying as the voices in his head instinct he hadthat pestered him to no end. Frankly, the only time that he seemed to get any time to himself was the time Odoroki got to enjoy his usual cup of dark coffee…

…which was currently right now…although it wasn't a strawberry sundae…

With a sigh of relief, Odoroki placed the cup of coffee onto the table in front of him, noting the coffee shop. Thankfully, nearby the hotel where he was hiding out was a fancy coffee house that had a duel monster theme to it…pretty much everything in Domino did now-a-days. Even the entertainment that was being played in the café was a Duel Monster League match…

…some duel between Tatsuya Jyouchi and some no-name Mukuro Enjo…

Of course, what really got Odoroki's attention were the waitresses. Since the café was a duel monster theme, which of course meant that the employees were dressed in the theme as well…in fact, the three waitresses there were dressed up as three of four card set known as Elemental Charmers, he couldn't remember the card's names but the elements were another story.

'…_fire, earth, wind…_' Odoroki brought the coffee cup to his lips once more, sipping the remainder of his coffee to try to hide his blush. '_…I guess that leaves the water element…not that it concerns me…_'

That's when a small jiggle got Odoroki's eyes drawn to the television that changed screens to the logo of the Domino Three Vision News, also known as DTV News. That's when the TV shifted to the cheery announcer…but where she was standing was what got Odoroki's eyes to widen and make him pull the hat out of his coat's pocket to put over his head. "This is DTV News coming to you live outside the former main building of what police have determined the known location of Domino City's Underground Duelist League. Earlier today, the Domino City Police today conducted a raid on the underground league which was known for its cruel entertainment with duelists by forcing them to conduct their duels with several dangerous stipulations…

"With me today, is the head detective who led the raid and managed to capture a majority of the illegal duelists. I present Detective Krious Wolfgainer…"

The panel shifted with the reporter holding up the microphone to a not-paying attention Wolfgainer, a cigarette stuck out of his mouth. "Look I just want to know why the hell I have to do the interview? I know I found the damn place, but that should mean that I get a break or something!"

"Uh, Detective Wolfgainer?" The reporter commented, getting Wolfgainer's attention towards the camera. "We're on the air…"

"…oh…damn it…" Wolfgainer spat out the cigarette and walked up to the camera. "…alright, let's get this over with…"

"Uh, for someone who managed to take down this illegal dueling, you seem kinda tense…"

"…That's because we haven't shut it down yet!"

"A-And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, first off, we still need to lock down the scum bag of an owner, one Isaac Walker, his whereabouts are unknown, but we've got our best men on the job. Secondly, there're still the other underground duelist leagues, however, we suspect since we took down the original, it'll create a domino effect…but our main concern are remaining Underground Duelists…"

"Now, why exactly are they so important? I can understand searching for the owner…but why the duelists?"

"…here's the lowdown Miss Reporter, you see, from the seven duelists we have captured, five of them told us that the top five duelists are aware of the locations of other underground leagues. If we were to locate them and question them, we could stop the underground leagues instantly!"

"I see! But, is there another reason for this?"

"Actually, there is. We can't risk the league returning, so we'd have to cut the ties to the underground. That, and thanks to our insider scoop, it's a sure thing that those duelists have ties to other organizations…so if we were to be able to question them, we might be able to shut them down…"

"Wow! Sounds like you've got a lot of work ahead of you Detective Wolfgainer!"

"You're telling me…" That's when Wolfgainer lifted up an empty pack of cigarettes up to the camera. "I'm burning through these packs like gasoline now-a-days!"

The reporter couldn't help but sweat drop at Wolfgainer's response. "Uh…Detective Wolfgainer, I don't think that's really appropriate for the news…how about you tell us about the remaining five duelists so that our viewers can be on the look out…"

"…we don't promote vigilantism, but if it'll get this interview over with, I can at least give out the names…"

An alarm went off in Odoroki's head,head; sure, in this part of town, it was highly unlikely that anyone would know him by name. '_…but if they have a photo, I might as well put a bulls-eye on my back…_'

'…_damn it Wolfgainer…'_

"…I've got the list of names right here, and I'll read them off…" Wolfgainer sighed as he lifted up a small yellow sheet of paper. "And let's start with the lowest. Number five, Hiro Straus…

"Number four, Renka Jin…

"Up next, at trés, a duelist by the name of DJ…

"The second most dangerous to be aware of is Roxius Ash…man, everyone's got weird name on this list…"

"And…and who's the number one duelist?"

"Heh, well, he's actually the most dangerous of them all. And he's actually known as the Emperor of the Underworld…however, from the other duelists we've captured, and we can't really confirm this, but it would appear the emperor had disappeared roughly a week ago…"

"Interesting…any reason why he may have left?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Wolfgainer retorted shaking his head, once again, succeeding in making the reporter sweatdrop. "But…anyway, the former Emperor's name, well, he goes by Odoroki Ryusei…unfortunately, that's all we know of those four."

"You heard it here on DTV News first folks!" The reporter pushed Wolfgainer to the side, a loud crash boomed off screen. "Now, DTV News does not promote vigilantes, if you have any information about the five duelists or on Isaac Walker's whereabouts, please contact the police or DTV."

"Oh god! My spine!" Wolfgainer shouted out from off screen. "Oh…my last cigarette landed in a puddle…"

With the screen returning to normal, Odoroki slumped back into his chair. With only his name exposed, he'd be limited from using his credit cards as well as the bank. But, Odoroki wasn't that short sighted, he made sure that he had a second account under another alias (it was an insurance plan that Walker had suggested that Odoroki use for legal preparations).

In any case, he couldn't risk anyone discovering him if his name got out…especially in a public place like this. So, Odoroki stood erect, not noticing that he knocked into the missing waitress, sending the tray of coffee into the air. "What the!?"

"HEY!"

The shattering glass and the spilt coffee echoed through the café, gathering the eyes of everyone towards the inconspicuous Odoroki…or WAS inconspicuous. Odoroki shifted his eyes left and right, pulling his hat down to keep his face covered. And as he was about to make his escape…

"Where do you think you're going!?" A tug to his overcoat sleeve caught Odoroki off guard, pulling him back to meet face to face with the young girl that was the waitress he bumped into.

Slapping her hand away, Odoroki just turned around trying his best to ignore the enraged waitress…

…unfortunately, that was easier said than done…the dark haired waitress (which actually looked more like a dark blue) stepped in front of Odoroki, cutting his escape off with her costume's overcoat. "It's rude to slap someone's hand without apologizing!"

"…and it's rude to step in front of someone when their trying to leave," Odoroki retorted crossing his arms. "Now if you excuse me…"

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Ugh…why me?"

"Sai! Are you bugging the customers again!?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Detective Wolfgainer! We've cleared out all of the employees."

After getting one of the other cops to pick him up a pack of cigarettes, Wolfgainer was finally able to enjoy the sweet relief of the nicotine. And with the flow of tobacco in his lungs once more, Wolfgainer turned towards the younger cop, blowing smoke from his lips into the young man's face and black hair from under the helmet. "Good…any of them know where the Emperor went?"

"Well…we did manage to get one person who might give us a clue," the black haired cop replied getting a raised eyebrow from Wolfgainer. "But, sir, why exactly are we going after the Emperor first?"

"Heh, you guys are really lost without a captain, aren't ya?" Wolfgainer chuckled, another puff of smoke escaped out of his mouth. "I figure that Mister Former Emperor here has the highest connections with underground deals…plus, there's a good chance that the emperor might know where that Walker freak is…"

"But what about the claims from the duelists we captured?" The cop retorted lifting up a clipboard that had the names of the other duelists written on them. "More specifically, the statements that the emperor disappeared a week ago…even you yourself said that he was gone."

"When did I say that?" Wolfgainer asked, rubbing his chin slightly.

The young cop tilted his head to the side, not sure if Wolfgainer was playing a joke on him. "Uh, during the interview."

"Interview? What interview?" Wolfgainer questioned, making the young cop sweatdrop.

Apparently, it wasn't a joke… "The interview you had thirty minutes ago, sir!"

"…really?"

The police officer fell backwards due to the embarrassment that the detective gave off due to his incompetence. After a little explanation…Detective Wolfgainer was still confused. "…uh, okay…anyway, that doesn't matter, Officer…uh, what was your name?…"

"I give up," The cop sighed shaking his head. "And my name's Ducas sir."

"…Ducas? What kind of name is that?" Wolfgainer asked tilting his head to the side.

The young officer Ducas lowered his head with a sigh. "…it was the name my parents gave me sir…"

"Uh…yeah, bring me that witness, we're going to find that emperor," Wolfgainer sighed, the cigarette back in his mouth.ed pulling up a card to his face. "…we're going to need every option we can get…something tells me that tthis emperor is a hard guy to track…"

"Yes sir…" Ducas sighed heading out of the room. As soon as he was out, Ducas removed his helmet to allow his greasy hair air out, and making sure that no one was in earshot…

"Damn it!" Throwing his helmet against the wall, Ducas pulled his dark hair at the roots. "This is unfair! How could a guy like that make detective while I'm still an officer!"

'_Oh…what a shame it is…'_

"Huh?" Ducas turned his head left and right, the mysterious voice's owner was no where to be seen. Maybe the pressure finally made him crack. "W-Who's there?"

'_Such a simple…and yet so classic actor in this play…the young man who only hungers for respect and success…_'

"Aw man…" Ducas gulped, his helmet lifted up in his shaky hand, he really had to lay off of the coffee from now on.

'_Do you want what you desire? Respect…success…power?_'

That's when something caught the jealous cop's eye in the hallway's shadows. A dark object slithered out from the darkness weakly. With a start, Ducas fell backwards to the ground, his helmet bounced away from him, when he realized that the shadow looked like a claw…no, a talon, that limped to the ground, no longer moving…

He knew he should've told someone, this could've been another one of the underground duelists…or at least one of their tricks. But…curiosity got the better of him, the talon beckoned to him.

Slowly, the young policeman slunk towards the talon, his hand reached for the clutched talon. Ducas tapped the talon once, almost certain that the rest of the talon would pop out from the shadows. It gripped something, as if it had gripped it for dear life…

He didn't realize it consciously, but Ducas peeled the talon's grip, gapping at the statue that flooded the young policeman's eyes.

"A…A statue?" Ducas questioned, failing to notice that the talon had melted back into the shadows. He was more preoccupied with the statue in his hands now. He may not have been an art critic, but Ducas was able to see that the craftsmanship was made by an expert…

…the statue itself was made out of a dark metal that was smooth to the touch, and was crafted to resemble that of a crow that was prepared to take flight. The eyes however, they seemed to be made out of emerald. "…W-wow…"

'…_potential…'_

"A-Ah!" Ducas jumped slightly, his hair fell in front of his eyes before he immediately calmed down…

'…_potential…you've just taken the first step to acquire your potential…now, arise and fulfill that potential!'_

Ducas slowly raised to his feet…his head lowered still until his head snapped up, showing his eyes revealed…glowing emerald…

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A chill swept over Odoroki's back, making him rub his nose to stop a sneeze from coming on. That cold must've been coming back, of course, Odoroki had bigger problems…

'…_there's someone following me…_'

However, whenever he turned back, all Odoroki saw were the streets behind him and the people that flooded them. '_Great…first I'm hearing voices in my head…and now I've got paranoia…maybe I should've just seen a psychiatrist.'_k

He didn't know if this was something that he'd have to get used to, now that Odoroki's name was now targeted. He'd just have to get used to it…looking over his shoulder, didn't seem like his cup of coffee to him.

Although, it wasn't much of a difference, Odoroki was always used to being hounded in the underworld by people and even some of the duelists that were under him. The only difference was that now the law had something to go on other than his title…his name and if the police managed to capture a few of the lower ranked duelists, then it was a surefire fact that they have at least a rough sketch of his face.

It was times like these that made Odoroki hate the scar that raced down his face…

Once again, the chill ran down Odoroki's spine, his head snapped around…there was no one around who had sent that shiver. "…hmm…" Odoroki shrugged his shoulders, turning his back on the feeling. There was one thing that he could do…

Just as Odoroki was about to take the turn, he increased his speed to disappear at the corner…

WHAM!

Only to stop dead in his tracks! With his now confirmed follower behind him, Odoroki spun around to grab his pursuer's wrist. "Ha! Got'cha you…wait a minute…" Odoroki slapped his forehead. "…aren't you that waitress?"

The dark haired waitress snapped her hand from Odoroki's grip, the long bangs on her head whipped around as she waved her blue jacket covered arms in the air. "I think you mean weren't you that waitress!?"

Odoroki raised his eyebrow, "Huh? What does that mean?"

"You got me fired you scar-faced jerk!" The former waitress shouted, making a few of the civilians jump in the air.

"…yeah…I'm leaving now…" Odoroki sighed turning away from the insane ex-waitress.

"Hold it!" The ex-waitress shouted grabbing Odoroki's shoulder to stop him in his tracks. "You're not going anywhere! Not until you pay me back for making me lose my job!"

"First off, how is it my problem?" Odoroki sighed with a shake of his head.

"You're the guy who made me drop those coffee cups on the ground!" The ex-waitress roared…not taking note that Odoroki was slowly taking a few steps away from her. "And that was my last strike with the shop!"

From the corner of his eye, Odoroki spied an alleyway, more than likely it would help him escape from this crazy ex-waitress. '_Three…two…one!' _That's when Odoroki made a break for the alleyway.

"Hey! Come back here!"

Odoroki turned his head back just as he entered the alleyway, seeing the ex-waitress was now chasing him. "I'd rather not!"

WHAM!

"OOF!" Odoroki fell backwards; he must've slammed into something or someone. But as he looked up, his eyes widened at the sight of the uniformed cop standing in front of him, the cop's greasy hair fell in front of his eyes. '_Aw crap!'_

But there was something that caught Odoroki's eyes, hung around the cop's neck was a statue of a crow with emerald eyes that was caressed in the cop's hands. His eyes were drawn to it… as if Odoroki had seen something like it before…

"Alright! Thanks!" The ex-waitress shouted out slowly walking up behind Odoroki. "This guy owes me!"

A crooked smile slithered onto the cop's face as he walked past Odoroki and stood in front of the girl. This of course caught Odoroki's attention; he would've figured that the cop would've given a rough sketch of his face…

"AAAH!"

The scream was silenced, making Odoroki snap his head back, seeing the cop lift the girl up by her throat with one hand. She struggled to get free from his tightening grasp, clawing at his hand and kicking.

This was his chance to run…

"Knock it off!"

The former Emperor of the Underworld slammed his fist into the cop's face. The force of the punch made the greasy haired cop stagger backwards, dropping the dazed girl to the ground. '_Damn it…I probably should've run…_'

The cop rubbed the cheek that was struck, the blood wiped away from his mouth. "…trying to interfere with the law?"

"Law? Since when did harassing girls become a law?" Odoroki retorted crossing his arms at the crooked cop.

"You're one to talk," the cop stood up straight, his hair falling away from his eyes, revealing his emerald hued eyes. "…you know I'm right, Odoroki Ryusei…"

"And here I thought that the emperor's face wasn't public knowledge," Odoroki sighed throwing his hat to the side; it was highly unlikely that the cop would believe that he wasn't Odoroki. "But then again, you're with the police…so; it must've been a police fact…"

"How right you are," The greasy haired cop sighed snapping the crow statue away from his neck. '_I've never felt better! This thing really is great! I found the emperor in the hour I got this thing!'_ Placing the statue in his pocket, the greasy haired cop lifted up his badge. "I am Officer Ducas Gant of the Domino City Police, Odoroki Ryusei I am hereby placing you under arrest…"

"…yeah right," Odoroki replied narrowing his eyes down at the dazed girl. "You don't really see the flaw in your plan don't you?"

"Huh?" Ducas questioned, a question mark popped over his head.

"Think about it," Odoroki sighed, a little annoyed that he had to explain this to someone older than him. "What did you do before you confronted me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ducas asked.

"…You attacked a girl," Odoroki replied while his eyes rolled in annoyance. "If you bring me in, I'll be questioned about my arrest. And even though I am the former-Emperor, what reason would I have to lie about that?"

"Urk…s-so what?" Ducas stepped back, a little confused with the emperor's grasp on the situation.

"Well, you look to be in your late twenties," Odoroki stated before he turned towards the knocked out girl. "And she's like fifteen, give or take a few years. You assault her in a dark alley…there are quite a few ways to take that…"

The former-Emperor had him in a pickle; Ducas didn't realize it at all before but now he was stuck. That's when it struck him, Ducas smirked once more. "…you know there's a new policy that the Domino Police are adopting. Recently, with all of the hype of Duel Monsters, the commissioner is requiring all officers of any rank to carry a duel disk and deck…"

Reaching into his pocket, Ducas lifted up a small circular disk. As soon as he fitted the device on his left wrist, the disk began to fold out, forming into a thin duel disk. "…you see, we usually have these as diversion tactics, but they have another purpose…"

"…I can already see your terms," Odoroki sighed as he reached into his coat, pulling out an older duel disk that could've been considered an antique now-a-days from the days of Battle City. "And I'll accept them!"

"Good!" Ducas replied as he reached into the same pocket that held the statue he had pocketed earlier. Only what he pulled out wasn't the statue, but a deck of duel monster cards that he shuffled. "Normally, we're supposed to use the pursuer deck, but this is a special case…"

"Hpmh…" Odoroki scoffed when he snapped his deck into the duel disk, activating the device. (OLP: 8000)

"Not so talkative now are ya?" Ducas snickered as he lifted his dueling deck up. '_…the moment that I win this, my life is on the fast track!_' (DLP: 8000)

That's when the alley echoed with the single word… "DUEL!"

Before he even drew, Ducas lifted his empty hand up towards the former emperor. "I hope you're ready…" The greasy haired cop snapped up the first six cards from his deck, allowing his arm to snake around in a circle. "…Cause I'm going all in today!"

"…well, you're certainly one of the more fired up cops I've ever met," Odoroki admitted with a droplet of sweat began to roll down the side of his head.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ducas pulled up one of the cards in his hand, fitting it into the compact duel disk. Thanks to the holographic imagers, the card had appeared in front of the greased cop. "I just found the number one duelist of the underworld…and as soon as I bring you in, I'll finally get recognition that has eluded me!"

"I can respect a man for trying to get ahead in life," Odoroki admitted with his arms crossed over his stomach. "But why the heck did you attack that girl?"

However, Ducas didn't seem to listen to the question…or rather, it looked like he didn't even hear Odoroki's question. "Thanks for the compliment…" He didn't hesitate. Ducas slammed his card onto the duel disk, the shadows of the alley formed into several black feathers that floated to the ground. "…but, don't think that buttering up a cop will help you escape from the law! I summon Tengu Hatchling in attack mode!"

The many feathers fell to the ground in front of Ducas. The feathers clamped together, building up into large ebony colored egg that sat in front of the cop duelist. Cracks ran all over the egg's shell, until two red eyes shined from the core of the egg (0/1000).

This card…even though he had seen several cards in his career, Odoroki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the unknown card. The Tengu was a crow demon, although, Odoroki wasn't a buff on Japanese Mythology something like that didn't seem good.

Odoroki shook his head when he noticed that Ducas threw him an irritated and impatient look. "I'll go out on a limb here and guess that you end your turn," The former Emperor snapped a card from his deck. '_…it's obvious that he wants me to attack…so, I might as well take him up on the offer!'_

"I summon Red Gadget in attack mode!" In a bright flash of red light, a large junk like machine crashed from the sky above, its large gear on its back spun at high speed (1300/1500).

"Huh…I thought that the emperor would use something strong, but I didn't think that you'd use gear monsters," Ducas muttered, his eyes scanned the Gadget monster as Odoroki pulled his deck out.

"They're actually Gadgets, not gears…" Odoroki stated wagging his finger.

"Who cares?!" Ducas shouted.

"And…I wouldn't assess my deck just like that," Odoroki sighed. If there was one thing he truly hated, it was when people assumed they knew everything about Odoroki's deck strategy. "…anyway, thanks to my Gadget's effect, I can add Yellow Gadget from my deck to my hand, replenishing my hand back to six cards!" Then, with a flick of his arm, Odoroki's Red Gear began to spin its arms at high speed.

"Heh…you planning on making some scrambled eggs?" Ducas chuckled, his own arm snapped over his face down card just before the Red Gadget slammed its wheel like arms into the Tengu Hatchling.

'…_and here I was trying to avoid egg references…'_ Odoroki slapped his forehead.

"Well too bad!" Ducas's face down card flipped up, the signal to hundreds of feathers to fly into the air. "My continuous trap card, Feather Barrier protects me from all damage involving dark monsters! And my Tengu is one of them!"

That's when the Red Gadget slammed its spinning fist into the Tengu Hatchling, shattering the egg into several black feathers into the air. "I didn't expect a defensive tactic like that, maybe a Negate Attack…"

"True, but then again," Ducas replied reaching for his deck of cards. As the cards were snapped out of the holster, Ducas fanned the cards in front of him. "I couldn't activate my hatchling's effect then. When the hatchling is destroyed in battle, I can add one Tengu Oni from my deck to my hand…only it has to have only fifteen hundred attack points or less…"

"If that's the case," Odoroki pulled two more of his cards from his hand, immediately fitted them into his duel disk to make them appear underneath his Red Gadget. "I'll set two cards face down, and that's for me."

"Hmm…" Ducas pulled his card, only to reach into the graveyard slot. "Now, in order to keep my Feather Barrier out, I must remove one dark monster from my graveyard…and wouldn't you know it?" That's when Ducas lifted up the Tengu Hatchling card from his graveyard, slipping the cardboard into his front pocket. "My Tengu Hatchling is a dark monster…"

'…_I can understand having a good defense out…but, at this rate he won't be able to keep it out for this long…'_ Odoroki thought while Ducas looked over his six card hand.

"Now then, for my real move I'll activate a spell card Graceful Charity!" Ducas announced with the spell card appearing in front of him. "Thanks to this card I can…"

"…draw three cards," Odoroki interrupted making Ducas blink a few times in confusion. "Remember, I'm the former Emperor of the Underworld, so with the exception of that Tengu, I know quite a few effects of this game…"

An agitated growl flowed from Ducas's lips as he drew three cards, then without even glancing at the cards; Ducas fitted two other cards into the graveyard slot. "No need to bite my head off! But if you're going to be that way, then I'll go and knock that Gadget's block off!"

"I summon Tengu Oni in attack mode!"

The caw of a crow echoed through the alleyway, catching Odoroki's attention to the sky above as a shadow dove towards the ground. A powerful force of wind flew through the alley, making Odoroki turn his head to protect his eyes from the stinging wind. When he turned back to Ducas, floating in front of the cop was a large crow-man demon wearing a silver armor, its black feathered wings flapped into the air (1400/1300).

"Another Tengu?" Odoroki questioned looking at the demon with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not just any Tengu," Ducas snickered as the Tengu cawed loudly into the air, a dark aura wrapping itself around the demon's body (1400/1300 + 300/0). "But the original! And thanks to its special ability, my Tengu empowers all dark monsters on the field!"

With another snap of his cards, Ducas fitted another card into his duel disk. "I activate the continuous spell, Cry of the Tengu!" Ducas's spell card emerged onto the field that had several Tengu Oni flying about in the picture. "This spell card can only be activated when I have one or none Tengu monsters on my field. Now, by destroying my card, I can now special summon a second Tengu from my hand!"

The spell card shattered, allowing a second Tengu Oni to float next to the original (1400/1300 + 300/0). "And I had a second Tengu Oni in my hand…and since I have another out, which means all dark monsters gain another three hundred points!" The auras around the two Tengu demons (1700/1300 + 300/0 x2), making the two crow demons screech loudly. "And if you're thinking that I'm done, you couldn't be more wrong! I activate another spell card Tengu Illusion Formation!"

The spell card appeared behind the two Tengu, showing a Tengu Oni splitting into several shadows. The spell card melded into a shadow itself that crawled around the ground until it became a geyser of feathers. "My spell card can only be activated when I have at least one Tengu Oni on the field! It allows me to special summon another Tengu Oni from my deck!"

The geyser of feathers scattered into the wind, revealing a third Tengu Oni, screeching with its feathered brethren (1400/1300 + 600/0). "And now that I have all three of them out on the field, their strength increases even more!" The aura around Ducas's Tengu exploded in flurry, making the crow demons screech this time in pain (2000/1300 + 300/0 x3). "And my army is complete!"

"…an impressive rush…" Odoroki whistled out combing back the three strands of hair on his head, only to have them bounce right back. "But…I've seen better…"

"Oh, you have?" Ducas growled, throwing his hand towards the three crow demons. "We'll see what you have to say when I turn that red eyesore into scrap metal! Tengu Oni number one! Attack his Red Gadget!"

The first of the three Tengu Oni flew into the air, spinning around until it began to dive bomb towards the emotionless red machine. The crow demon spun into the chest area of the Red Gadget, shattering the machine into spare parts that flew into the air. (OLP: 7000)

"And since you're wide open…" Ducas chuckled revving his arm around in a circle as his first Tengu Oni floated behind him. "Tengu Oni two and three at…"

"Since my Red Gadget was destroyed in battle," Odoroki interrupted as his face down card began to flip up, showing a large broken clock that the three gadgets holding it up. "I can activate my trap card, Clockwork Gadget! When a Gadget monster is destroyed as a result of battle, if I'm holding the Gadget monster that was added to my hand, I can normal summon it immediately! However, this effect can only be used three times!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a large yellow robot appeared on the field with a large gear on its back spinning at a fast rate (1200/1200) as Odoroki reached for his deck. "So thanks to my trap, I can normal summon Yellow Gadget from my hand…thus activating its effect, so Green Gadget…" Odoroki held up the next card from his deck. "…comes to my hand!"

"Heh, yeah, well, I've noticed that your monster's in attack mode," Ducas chuckled lifting his hand up towards the remaining two Tengu Oni. "So, Tengu Oni two! Attack that second piece of scrap!"

Once more, the selected Tengu flew into the air, falling down with its talons aimed towards the Gadget monster. When the talons passed through the machine, the limbs of the Yellow Gadget fell to the ground shattering. (OLP: 5900)

That's when Odoroki's trap glowed once more, allowing him to slap the card onto his duel disk. "I hope you didn't forget about my trap card…" With the duel disk recognition activated, a large green robot appeared on the field in front of Odoroki, the gear on its back spun slowly (1400/900). "…cause Green Gadget now gets normal summoned to the field!"

This time another card popped out of Odoroki's deck, this time he spun it around in his fingers to show a copy of the Red Gadget. "And since it was normal summoned by my trap's effect, I can take my second Red Gadget from my deck."

"You think I really care?!" Ducas shouted as his third Tengu Oni raised its talons up. "Tengu Oni three, show him your moves!"

"…that has to be the stupidest line I've ever heard for calling out an attack," Odoroki admitted making Ducas and his three Tengu fall face first into the ground. "And trust me…I've heard my fair share of idiotic commands…"

Ducas jumped to his feet, the three Tengu stood up immediately. "S-Shut up! I can't help that I'm acting great! I'm about to turn in the Emperor of the Underworld!" Ducas laughed as his third Tengu flapped its wings into the air, pulling itself into the air. "Tengu Oni! Destroy that last Gadget!"

Odoroki turned his head as his green robot was shattered into several rusted parts. (OLP: 5000)

"I activate my trap for the last time!" Odoroki announced before his trap card shattered into several pixels as he slapped the card onto his duel disk, creating a second Red Gadget (1300/1500). "And thanks to my traps effect, it's summon is considered a normal summon so I get Yellow Gadget back into my hand!"

"Heh…yeah, yeah, we'll just go through this crap again," Ducas chuckled fanning his three card hand in front of his face. "You know, if you're the emperor, then the rest of the league must be pathetic…how much does the Emperor get a year?"

"…you'd be surprised…" Odoroki sighed, thinking about how most of his money went to some debt collectors he had hounding him, how his checks were garnished.

Tapping his forehead a few times, Ducas shook his head. "Since I don't have anything I want to play any more, I'll end my turn…"

"Not before I activate my other face down card!" Odoroki shouted as the ground began to rumble, making all the trash cans and dirt on the ground shake up and down on the concrete floor. From behind Odoroki, a large makeshift steel golem began to claw its way out of the ground, with three empty circles exposed in the steel golem's chest (0/2000). "Say hello to a certain kind of trap…a trap monster that goes by the name of Stronghold the Moving Fortress!"

"Urk!?" Ducas gulped at the very sight of the large steel golem.

"And since you declared your turn's end," Odoroki stated with a snap of his next card. "It's back to me!" Without hesitation, Odoroki pulled another card from his hand to fit into his duel disk. "And what a better way to start off than with the spell card, Spider Web!"

That's when several spider webs shot out from walls, wrapping around Ducas's duel disk to pull it up into the air. "W-What?!" The threads flew into Ducas's graveyard slot, pulling a card directly into Odoroki's hand.

"This spell allows me to add one spell card that you used in your last turn to my hand," Odoroki explained as the many spider webs disappeared.

"Heh, you think I'm that predictable?" Ducas chuckled lifting up his duel disk. "I had a feeling that the Emperor of the Underworld might have a trick to take cards away from his opponent. Hence why I only used spell cards that helped the Tengu…"

"Are you sure about that?" Odoroki asked flipping the card around to show Graceful Charity. "This is card begs to differ."

"Oh crap! I forgot about that!" Ducas gapped as Odoroki slid the card into his duel disk, only to snap three cards from his deck.

Lifting two cards up, one a red armored warrior and the second was a fancy man on the cards, Odoroki fitted the cards into his duel disk's graveyard. "I discard Necro Gardna and Man of Fortune from my hand. And now, I summon Yellow Gadget!"

Falling from the sky, the second yellow machine appeared on the field, its gear spinning wildly (1200/1200) as another card popped from Odoroki's deck. "And thanks to it, I can now Green Gadget from my deck to my hand!"

But Ducas didn't seem to care that Odoroki had the three machines on his field. "Big deal! In case you didn't notice, all of my monsters have more than enough attack points to send those scrap heaps back to the junkyard!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to improve the scrap heaps then," Odoroki replied pulling another card from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Double Summon; now I can perform another normal summon this turn! So I summon Green Gadget!"

Next to the Red and Yellow Gadget, the third of the machine set appeared, spinning its arms around in a fast pitch (1400/900). "And since all three gadgets are on the field, my Stronghold is complete!"

"Complete?" Ducas questioned as all three of the Gadgets leapt backwards, fitting themselves into the chest cavities of the Stronghold Golem's chest.

"Yes, they become the missing parts to my golem," Odoroki explained, the Stronghold standing tall with its gears spinning wildly, sparks flying from its joints (0/2000 + 3000/2000). "And its true potential appears!"

"Urk!?" Ducas jumped back at the sudden strength of the emperor, but immediately relaxed when he looked at his crow demons. "So? All you did was compact the trash."

Odoroki crossed his arms, allowing Ducas to wag a finger at the former emperor. "I see that you're confused…then I'll clear up that confusion. You see, even though you have an army of monsters, the only one that can defeat them is that Stronghold itself. And even then, your monster's damage will be negated by my trap's effect."

"…and then next turn, all I have to do is blow away one of those gears and your fortress is back to trash! So, can't you see that you can't win?"

"Who can't see here?" Odoroki replied lifting up one of the remaining cards in his hand. "…you're the one turning a blind eye…and apparently justice is too. So, I'll have to knock you to your senses! Stronghold!"

The large steel golem lumbered forward, spinning its fist around until it slammed its fist directly into the middle of the three Tengu Oni. The force shattered the crow demon into millions of dark feathers. However, Ducas just threw his fist to the side. "Ha! Did you forget about my trap card? My life points are safe!"

There was a moment of silence as Odoroki stared at the trap card, then Odoroki slid one of the cards he held into his duel disk. "True, but look at your remaining Tengu, thanks to my attack, I've leveled the playing field a little more."

Ducas quirked an eyebrow at his remaining two Tengu (2300/1400 – 300/0 x2), both of the auras around their bodies had become tamer. "Heh, you think that scares me?" Ducas snorted out when he drew his next card. "Yeah right!

That's when Ducas's trap card shattered into several feathers that flew into the air. "Huh?! What happened to my trap?"

"…you don't even know what your card can do?" Odoroki sighed combing back his three extra long strands of hair, having them pop up again a second later. "You forgot to remove a card from play from your graveyard, so your trap is useless."

Ducas smirked over at Odoroki, his attention diverted from his ruined trap card. "Heh, not like I need it anymore!" He admitted, "Tengu Oni number one! Destroy anyone of those stupid Gear monsters!"

The first Tengu Oni floated into the air, only to dive bomb towards the Stronghold and its Gadget monsters. But just as the powerful swoop was going to slice through the Red Gadget, a powerful black aura erupted in front of the Tengu, forcing it backwards.

Growing even wider, Ducas noticed the dark aura around Odoroki's body began to flare up. "W-WHAT?!" Ducas fell to backwards, when he noticed that Odoroki's set card was still face down. "B-But?! How! Your face down card isn't even activated!"

"I didn't need it," Odoroki explained crossing his arms as he lifted up a card from his graveyard. "At least, not at this moment, rather, I used a card in my graveyard! Necro Gardna allows me to remove it from play," A ghastly red armored warrior appeared behind Odoroki to absorb his aura, his white hair whipping around in the air. "To negate one attack, so I can't thank you again for the Graceful Charity!"

Ducas narrowed his eyes at Odoroki. "Damn it!"

"You obviously didn't pay attention to my moves," Odoroki chuckled with a smirk.

"SHUT IT!" Ducas roared, and suddenly pointed to the remainder of his dual Tengu. "You, destroy that Red Gear!" The lean crow demon flew forward, and reached for the red machine with one of its sharp talons, intent of sending the machine to the scrapyard.

Unfortunately, Odoroki turned his head to the side as his machine was ripped to shreds and his life points began to drop. To make matters worse, the Yellow and Green Gadgets leapt from the chest cavities of the Stronghold (3000/2000 – 3000/0). "By the way, it's Red Gadget, not Red Gear." (OLP: 4300)

Ducas grinned broadly, and cast out one of his hands into the air, "Maybe so, but do you think I really care?" He then fitted a card into his duel disk, the card appeared behind both of the two Tengu before he placed his hands on his hips. "Hardly! I only care about three people! Me, myself, and I!"

"How many times have I heard that…" Odoroki sighed, his finger tapped his forehead a few times to get the memories out of his head.

"Whatever," Ducas laughed to knock Odoroki out of his little daze. "You can reminisce behind bars while I'll enjoy the promotion for this!"

Odoroki shook his head. "Then you mind answering me a question then?"

"Maybe, just remember," Ducas replied his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm free to not answer."

With his head turned back to the knocked out girl, Odoroki narrowed his eyes when he snapped back towards Ducas. "I can understand you wanting to come after me," Odoroki started, his hand lifted out to point at Ducas, "But what was with attacking this girl? And even more so, you didn't even notice me, and I was the guy who ran into you."

A breeze swept through the hallowed alleyway, even the two Tengu Oni demons turned to their master Ducas. To be honest, Ducas didn't even know the answer to that question himself. "Well, I'll tell ya, I was called out here."

Odoroki blinked at Ducas. "…called out here?"

"Yeah," Ducas wasn't about to tell Odoroki about the statue, the talon that held it, and the voice that seemed to offer him this chance to exceed. "I just had the instinct, the uh, the instinct of a cop! Yeah, that called me out here."

"Still doesn't explain the girl," Odoroki pointed out.

"Oh shut up!" Ducas growled, his eyes flashed even more emerald than before. "Maybe I just didn't have the patience to deal with her. In fact, I'd prefer that there wouldn't be a witness, because when I win…"

"…I'm bringing you in pieces."

The fire welled up in Odoroki, even his latest draw was filled with fiery rage. "I'm not one to stand in a person's way to their success, but you didn't have to assault that girl," Odoroki's eyes narrowed down at the card he had. "So, when this is done, I'm going to punch your lights out!"

"Heh, you're more than welcomed to try!" Ducas laughed loudly. "But I know for a fact that a duelist can only have two copies of those gear mon-"

"Gadget," Odoroki corrected wagging his finger.

"Who gives a damn!" Ducas shouted his foot slammed into the concrete ground.

"You should," Odoroki replied as he reached for his duel disk, the cards shifted on it horizontally. "I switch all three of my monsters to defense mode, and summon another defense monster."

As the card hit his duel disk, the small face down card appeared in front of Odoroki, along with all three of the machine monsters crouching down in defense mode. "Turn end."

Ducas slowly pulled his next card, bangs of his greasy hair fell over his left eye as his lips curled up into that sickening crooked smile. "Turn end?" He couldn't help but shake his head at Odoroki. "No…it's the end! I activate my face down card, Call of the Haunted!"

The face down card melded into the ground, slowly, the ground began to crack. The eroded ground gave way to the large ebony colored coffin that emerged from the ground. "So, its about time we bring back out my third Tengu Oni!"

The coffin shattered into many ebony splinters of wood, the Tengu Oni's (1400/1300 + 900/0 x3) stretched its wings into the air as the aura around all three of them flared up into the air. "But if you think these three are the only ones you're going to see! You're dead wrong!"

A familiar spell card appeared in front of Ducas, the picture of a Tengu and its afterimages exposed towards Odoroki. "I activate a spell you might remember, Tengu Illusion Formation! Now, I'll special summon another army thanks to its effect!"

'_An army? But, he should only be allowed to special summon one monster with that card…'_ That thought plagued Odoroki's mind as he watched Ducas search through his deck.

Once more, that crooked smile appeared on Ducas's face as he held up his selected card. "Heh, from the look on your face, you don't believe me. Allow me to bury that disbelief!" When Ducas slapped his selected card onto his duel disk, countless black feathers began to erupt from behind the corrupted cop's body. "Thanks to my spell, I can special summon Tengu Oni – Squadron!"

Three large shadows appeared over the alleyway's concrete ground, only to swoop down through the feathers. As the shadowed forms flew through the feathers, their forms were exposed, turning out to be three more Tengu Oni that floated over their three brothers (2100/1950). All six of the crow demons screeched loudly into the air…how the girl didn't wake up from those high-pitched screeches was beyond Odoroki.

"I see you're not impressed," Ducas chuckled as the powerful black aura erupted around the recent three crow demons (2100/1950 + 900/0), all of them with their feathers surged with power. "Well, how about now? My monster's attack points increase!"

"Attack isn't everything," Odoroki advised, his eyes rolled since this was a repetitive strategy he saw in the underworld.

"You're right, it's the only thing!" Ducas shouted, his right hand snapped out to command all six of the Tengu to spin at a fast rate. "Now my Tengu! Wipe out his defense! Demon Crow Storm!"

All six of the Tengu shot forward, their black feather streamed backwards as they spun towards the four monsters on Odoroki's field. Odoroki reached for his duel disk, pushing one of the buttons on the disk, however, that didn't stop all six of the Tengu to swoop through the four defending monsters.

The shattered remains floated into the air as the six Tengu flew back to Ducas's side. "Ha! Now what do you think?"

Odoroki lowered his head as he fitted three of the four monster cards into his graveyard slot. "I think," Save for the final card he held, Odoroki lifted his head up to show the mocking smile on his face. "I think you're an idiot."

Ducas and his six Tengu fell backwards with a loud crash. "W-What?!" The cop leapt back to the soles of his feet while his Tengu floated back over him. "I just wiped out your field of monsters, and you're calling me an idiot!?"

"You may have wiped out my monsters," Odoroki stated as he fitted his hand into his duel disk graveyard, the cards being pulled into the machine. "But you neglected my face down card!"

Odoroki threw his hand up over his face down card, the hologram flipped up to show a man being surrounded by raining coins. "I activate my trap card, Greed!"

"Greed?" Ducas questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, and here I thought that you'd be able to know what my deck strategy was," Odoroki sighed with his trap card flipping up. "Otherwise, you'd know that Greed is my favorite card! And sure its effect may have changed, but it's all good!"

Ducas was feeling more confident at the sight of the trap card. "Heh, what good will that useless trap do for you? The only thing you've done was lower your options!"

"Then let's heighten them!" Odoroki announced as he spun the single monster card he had neglected to place in the graveyard. "I activate the effect of the face down monster you destroyed, Morphing Jar (700/600)!"

"H-Huh?!" Ducas yelped as his hand of cards was pulled to the graveyard. "What did you just do!"

"Pay attention for crying out loud," Odoroki growled with a slap of his forehead. "Morphing Jar forces us to discard our hands," Odoroki immediately drew five cards from the top of his deck. "Then, we both draw five new cards."

"Fine by me then!" Ducas snickered when he pulled his next five cards. "The cards I held in my hand were useless to me anyway," Ducas smirked at the sight of the new cards, and immediately two cards appeared behind his six Tengu Oni. "I'll have these two in the backdrop, and call it a turn."

The corrupted cop looked at his duel disk, his smirk growing ever more venomous with each passing second. '_Heh, it doesn't matter what he drew. Any attack he makes will be intercepted by my Revenge of the Dark Storm will destroy his field! And if he even thinks about destroying my face down cards, my Judgment of Anubis will crush that ambition! And I can say hello to that promotion!'_

DINK!

"Huh?" Ducas slowly craned his head up towards the sky, coins were raining down from the sky. "Ah…AH! It's raining money!" The coins continued to rain down, until they became a downpour over him, cutting his skin. "ACK! WHAT THE HECK!?" (DLP: 5500)

"Greed's effect activates during the end phase," Odoroki explained as he drew his next card. "For every card we draw outside our draw phases, we take five hundred points of damage from my trap."

"T-Then wait a minute! You should've taken twenty-five hundred points as well!" Ducas protested, his hand pointed towards Odoroki.

"That would've been the case," Odoroki stated as a ghostly white haired man wearing a fancy velvet tuxedo appeared behind him smirking. "But when you're the emperor, you've got your ways, like my Man of Fortune. When he's in my graveyard, he negates the effect damage of my Greed or Avarice cards."

"And when did he get in there?" With his eyebrow cocked before he realized it from earlier. "Ah! My Graceful Charity!"

Odoroki, fitted two cards into his duel disk, nodded. "Correct! And I'll end my turn with two cards face down."

"Heh! So you are just all talk!" Ducas laughed loudly. However, just as the cop drew his next card…

"I activate my trap card!" Odoroki's face down card flipped up, flames erupted up into the air. "Multiple Destruction!"

"Huh? Multiple Destruction?" Ducas questioned before the flames flew around the two duelist's hands. "AH!"

Odoroki fitted his flame induced cards into his duel disk's graveyard. "This trap card forces us to discard our cards." A small flame appeared on Odoroki's life point counter, the flames singed him slightly. "But…for each card I discard, I take one hundred points of damage." (OLP: 3900)

"But I'm not done by a long shot," Odoroki snapped five cards from the top of his deck. "My trap allows us to draw five new cards…"

"Then that means…" Ducas gulped as he pulled five cards from his deck, his eyes shifted right and left, looking for were the coins would fall from.

"Relax, you're safe until the end phase," Odoroki replied, his eyes however were kept on the five new cards he held.

"But you're not safe!" Ducas shouted. "Tengu Oni!" All six of Ducas's crow demons began to spin in place until they became six small tornados that sputtered out millions of feathers into the air. "I don't care how you do it! Just kill him dead!"

Several loud screeches echoed through the air as the six black tornados charged towards the rather calm Emperor of the underworld, only to form into one extremely large storm that flew towards Odoroki. The tornado began to twist and turn until it head directly towards Odoroki who lifted his hand up to his duel disk.

The storm engulfed Odoroki's body, sealing all traces of the Former Emperor of the world. The only thing that was above the echo of the tornado in the alleyway was Ducas's laughter. "Ha! I did it! I really, honestly did it! I beat the Emperor of the Underworld!"

"HA!"

The tornado crashed into the wall, making the Tengu Oni monsters reel back in pain as feathers that created a large shadow that engulfed the alleyway. Needless to say, Ducas's eyes widened at the sight of his crow demons being smacked aside.

The feathers blew away to the side, and Odoroki stood strong with his body being surrounded by a powerful vortex. "I hate to disappoint you, but I don't intend to lose to someone like you. Negate Attack will make sure of that."

"Damn it," Ducas growled before he looked down at his hand. "Double damn it! I have to end my turn!"

"And you know what that means!" Odoroki announced lifting his hand up into the air, many golden sparkles glistened in the air. "Greed activates right now!"

"…oh crap…" Ducas cursed under his breath before hundreds of coins fell all around his body, his clothes would've ripped if the coins were real. (DLP: 3000)

"Then it's my turn," Odoroki stated pulling his next card up from his deck, his face turned into a grimace. "…urgh…"

"Aw…did you get a bad draw?" Ducas chuckled, although he was actually quite relieved that he had a chance now to reclaim his pride.

"On the contrary…" Odoroki retorted as he lifted up the card he had just drawn. "I've won this duel!" Lifting the card up, Odoroki threw his hand out over his duel disk as the card slapped onto the machine. "I summon Card Cannon!"

A small bright light appeared in front of Odoroki, slowly it melded into a small cartoonish blue robot with a large cannon on its back (200/800). The machine jumped into the air for joy as Ducas and his six Tengu sweatdropped at the sight of the machine. "What the heck?! What's with the toy?"

"This 'toy' as you put it," Odoroki stated as he reached for his deck. "Will spell your downfall, you see, once per turn, I can send the top three cards of my deck to my graveyard, and for each one, you take five hundred points of damage!"

"WHAT?!"

Odoroki snapped off the top two cards of his deck, only to slide the pair of cards into his duel disk's graveyard. The Card Cannon knelt down, the cannon on its back began to charge with a powerful dark blue energy. Odoroki shot his hand out, "Card Cannon! Blast him!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the Card Cannon fired the powerful blue energy directly into Ducas's chest, sending the Tengu Cop duelist to the ground. "URK!" (DLP: 2000)

Slowly, Ducas stood up, his breathing somewhat labored as he glared his emerald eyes towards Odoroki. "I'm…I'm still standing! I'll, I'll kill you!"

"I activate the spell card, Card Destruction!"

Realization struck Ducas, making him stagger backwards. "A-AH!"

"Now, both of us discard our hands," Odoroki announced fitting the cards into his graveyards. "And draw the same number of cards!"

Reluctantly, Ducas slapped his cards into the duel disk…even his hand shook when he was forced to reach for the cards. "U…uh…"

"What's the matter?" Odoroki stated holding his cards up. "Don't tell me that all that confidence disappeared…you've still got your face down cards, so if either of them negates effect damage you can defeat me instantly next turn…"

But that was impossible!

"…because, I'm ending my turn!" Odoroki shouted as Greed began to glow a dark green color. Clouds began to form over the two duelists, lightning struck and coins began to rain down over the two.

The speed of the coins made the pieces of metal slice through Ducas's body, but thanks to the Man of Fortune in his graveyard, Odoroki was able to escape unscathed. "A-AH!" (DLP: 0)

When the holograms disappeared, Ducas slammed his fist into the nearby brick wall. "Damn it!" Ducas slammed his fist into the wall again. "Damn it!"

"DAMN IT!"

"DAMN IT!"

"DAMN IT!"

"DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNNNNN IIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"

With his now bloody fist skidded on the crimson stained wall, Ducas lowered his head to have his emerald colored eyes covered by his hair. "…why…m-my one chance…"

Odoroki turned his head as he removed his duel disk, he was used to dashing the hopes and dreams of the opposing duelists in the past…but this was a cop, a man of the law who was trying to just get ahead in life…

…the former emperor couldn't help but feel bad…

Ducas slowly stood up with his hair still covered his eyes. "…my chance…" His head creaked towards Odoroki, a dark smile crept onto his face. "…yes…my chance! It's not over yet! I just need to…"

POW!

The greasy haired duelist never got a chance to finish that sentence. Odoroki had met enough people like that, and it was better to knock their lights out before they could do something dangerous.

Needless to say, Ducas viewed stars with his emerald eyes dulled over, and blood trickling down from his nose.

A crack echoed through the alleyway, and Odoroki shook his hand slightly to get the pain out of his knuckles. '_Damn! What's his head made of?! Steel?!'_

And as Odoroki was heading out of the alleyway, he immediately tripped over something, sending him face first into the ground. "OW!" Apparently, Odoroki had tripped over the knocked out girl, how he forgot about her was a mystery to him…

…but he was more concerned with how this alleyway looked, two knocked out people and a fugitive duelist…not the best situation…

Meanwhile…

Wolfgainer was on his tenth cigarette, his eyes looking left and right into the Underground Duelist League's halls. "…huh…where did Dorkus go…?"

_With the long arm of the law at his back…_

…_a mysterious, angry girl before him…_

…_and fate's intervention at his sides…_

…_What will Odoroki's next move be?_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Card Stats**_

**Clockwork Gadget / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card's effect can only be used three times, when this effect has been used three times destroy this card. When a face up 'Gadget' monster is destroyed as a result of battle, if you have the specific card listed on the destroyed card in your hand, you may special summon it. When this is done, this special summon is considered to be a normal summon.

**Image:** The three gadget monsters holding up a large grandfather clock.

**Card Cannon / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 200 / DEF: 800 / Machine/Effect:** Once per turn, during your main phase you may discard up to three cards from your deck. For each card discarded this way, you may inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points. When this card is destroyed, you may draw one card.

**Description:** A small cartoonish blue robot armed with a large cannon on its back

**Tengu Oni / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1300 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** As long as this card remains face up on the field, increase the attack of all DARK monsters by 300 points

**Description:** A large black crow demon with silver armor

**Tengu Hatchling / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** When this card is destroyed, you may add one monster from your deck with 'Tengu Oni' in its name from your deck to your hand with 1500 attack or less.

**Description:** A small crow demon popping out of its shell.

**Tengu Oni – Squadron / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 1950 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Illusion Formation'. When this card attacks, your opponent cannot chain trap cards.

**Description:** Three large black crow demons with silver armor on their wings and bodies.

**Cry of the Tengu / Continuous Spell / Effect:** When there is only 1 or no "Tengu" monsters on your side of the field, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 level four or lower "Tengu" monster from your hand. When this effect is used, destroy this card.

**Image:** Many Tengu Oni monsters screeching into the air.

**Tengu Illusion Formation / Spell / Effect:** When there are 1 or more 'Tengu Oni' cards on the field, you can special summon one level four or lower 'Tengu' or one 'Tengu Oni – Squadron' from your hand or deck.

**Image:** Many afterimages of a charging Tengu Oni

**Feather Barrier / Continuous Trap / Effect:** While this card is face-up on the field, you take no Battle Damage from battles involving DARK monsters. During each of your Standby Phases, remove 1 DARK monster in your Graveyard from play. If you do not, destroy this card.

**Image:** Many black feathered quills jabbing into many charging knights.

**Revenge of the Dark Storm / Trap / Effect:** You can only activate this card when a DARK monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. For every 1000 ATK points of the destroyed monster, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

**Image:** A black typhoon crashing into a town.


	3. Draw 3: Lone Wolf

_**It's a lonely world that is the Underworld, and for three long years…I got to experience that loneliness every night I dueled.**_

_**Sure, I got used to it.**_

_**Sure, I became somewhat cold.**_

_**And sure, I'm now on the top of the Domino City Police with that jerk Wolfgainer on my tail.**_

_**But, I feel like I may have actually benefitted from the experiences, and yet, at what cost?**_

…_**and yet, it would seem that my past is actually catching up to me…there's something about this girl, like someone I once known…**_

…_**yet he was calmer and a lot warmer too.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 3**_

_**Lone Wolf**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Ugh, what hit me?"

As she slowly sat up, she grabbed her burning throat. As the burning sensation raged through her throat, the last thing she could remember was chasing that customer who made her lose her job…

…she had him down the alley then…

"Ah, looks like you're awake now."

The girl snapped her head to the side, and there Odoroki was, his back leaned up against one of the trees. Although Odoroki kept his face hidden by his hat, the girl was able to tell it was him by his body type. But, his overcoat was gone…

After his duel with Ducas, and with the cop Tengu duelist's lights out, Odoroki had taken the girl to a nearby park with his overcoat over her body. The people who he passed must've thought that the two were one a date, and that the girl had fallen asleep on him. "So, are you going to say something? Or can I have my overcoat back and be on my way?"

Indeed, when the girl looked down, she had the large, black overcoat over her body. A small blush crept on her face when she pulled the overcoat off. "Ugh! Get this smelly thing off of me!" The girl threw the overcoat at Odoroki's head…

…only to have the former Emperor to catch the clothing in his hands rather easily, and then slip the overcoat over his red vest. "Thanks, I suppose I'll be leaving then."

The girl leapt from the bench, and managed to land in front of the former Emperor, "Hold it! You still got me fired!"

"You still fired up on that?" Odoroki sighed, trying to suppress the snicker that he had used with his choice of words. "Let it go, Stalker Girl."

That really did it!

The girl's eyes narrowed into cold icicles. "STALKER GIRL!? Oh now that does it!"

"Uh oh…"

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Back in the alleyway, a bruised up Ducas slowly began to get to his feet. His head pounding, his greasy hair messed around to fall in front of his eyes. "Urgh…m-my head, it hurts."

That's right; Odoroki had punched him directly in the head, who knows how much brain cells were damaged in the process. However, he fell back to the ground; his brain was basically scrambled at this point.

Ducas slowly closed his eyes…

…

"Heh, so you're the Crow? Pathetic!"

Ducas's eyes snapped wide open as someone pulled on top of his greasy. "A-Ah!" Ducas's sight was pulled towards the person who held onto his hair. "O-OW! OW! OW! Let go! Let go!"

"Man, you're really pathetic," the owner of the voice sighed. "Get up, Crow."

"Oh for the love of…" Ducas moaned, he slapped away the rather thin hand away from his head. "I have a name you know," Ducas slowly stood up glaring daggers at the person. "My name…is…"

Ducas could feel his face heat up at the sight of the owner of the voice and hand. "Uh…um…hello…"

The voice's owner raised a thin eyebrow at the stuttering Ducas, "Hello to you too, Crow." She sighed in disgust as she crossed her arms under her ample chest. The young woman's dark red hair flowed over the left side of her face, giving her a mysterious look. Dressed in a fancy black and red Chinese dress, the young woman also had a large baggy black jacket on.

However, Ducas was a little more preoccupied with what was dangled around her neck. It was a statue that looked to be made of the same material as the crow statue he found. And yet, the statue was in the shape of a fox with ruby eyes that matched the woman's.

"You know, my eyes are up here," The young woman pointed out with her hand pointed towards her face, making Ducas blush even more. "Damn it, why'd Crow have to be this idiot?"

"Hey!" Ducas shouted as he leapt to his feet, his face flushed with rage. "Stop calling me crow, damn it! My name's Ducas of the Domino City Police Force!"

"…and to top it off, you're a cop?" The young woman sighed with a shake of her head. "Oh well, maybe we can use this to our advantage…Dorkus was it?"

"Ducas!"

Reaching into her pocket, the red haired woman pulled out a small Chinese fan from the jacket. "Yeah, whatever, anyway, I'll assume you have something like this," That's when the woman held up the fox statue around her neck, "Only in the shape of a crow and with emerald eyes, if I'm not mistaken."

Ducas had to search his pockets for a few minutes, but when he did, Ducas held out the small crow statue. "Pretty much yeah, what the heck is this thing?"

"Humph! I can see that gentlemen now-a-days are dead," The woman sighed fanning her self. "You didn't even ask for my name, and that's just rude."

"Fine…" Ducas groaned, his mind wondering if all women were this annoying to deal with. "What's your name?"

The young woman sighed as she shook the fan at Ducas. "…I guess that will have to do, my name is Aka Kimura, but you can call me Vixen if you want…"

"Aka is fine with me," Ducas replied.

"Spoilsport," Aka spat out.

"Now then, tell me what's with this statue," Ducas stated holding up the crow statue to Aka's face.

"Hmm…" Aka mumbled to herself as she rubbed her chin slightly at the statue. "Get that thing out of my face!" When she pushed the statue back into Ducas's face, Aka sent Ducas stumbling backwards. "Yeesh, didn't your mother ever teach you to respect women?"

"Ugh…"

"Dorkus? Are you alright?"

"Ooh…my brains again…"

"Wimp of a man."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Damn it! Hold still!"

Odoroki slid to the side to dodge a punch thrown by the girl; he had been dodging the angry punches for a good ten minutes. Now this was one of the few times that Odoroki was glad that he was the Emperor of the Underworld, he was used to having people try to knock his lights out with his win streak…

…so dodging this girl's angry fists was extremely easy. A few times he even put some effort to push her fists out of the way. "Nah, I'd rather not."

"Oh, you think you're so smart, huh!" The girl shouted with her leg coming up to slam it into the Former Emperor's head.

However, Odoroki was able to lift his hand up at the last second to grab the girl's ankle, surprising her. "I don't think, I know I am smart."

The girl growled as she twisted her leg to snap it away from Odoroki's rather strong grip. "Oh yeah! Well, you're not that smart!" The moment her foot connected with the ground, the girl pushed her foot to send her into a powerful spin. Using the force of the spin, the girl threw a powerful punch directly to Odoroki's emotionless face.

"You shouldn't really be that angry," Odoroki advised as he ducked at the last second.

The girl's eyes widened as Odoroki spun his leg on the ground, snapping his powerful leg into the back of the girl's leg. "It'll mess with your common sense!" The force of the blow sent the girl tumbling forward. However, before the girl landed into the ground, Odoroki raised his arm to catch her at the waist. "But it's still no reason to hurt someone…"

WHAM!

"Ow…"

"HA! You let your guard down!"

With a new bruise on his right cheek, Odoroki released his arm to let the girl fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Forget this…I'm out of here…" As he was about to leave however…

"What the hell!?" The girl shouted, snatching Odoroki's shoulder to prevent the Former Emperor from leaving.

"Huh? How did you get up so fast?" Odoroki questioned.

"You'd be surprised how fast I am," the girl answered back, her free hand clenched tightly. "Now then…say good night Scarface!"

…

"Tsk, tsk, Saika, now you're resorting to attacking guys in the park? I didn't think you'd sink so low, ha, ha!"

The girl's fist stopped short of hitting Odoroki's face, giving him a chance to slap her hands away from him. However, curiosity got the better of Odoroki, and he turned his head to the side to see the owner of the voice. At the sight of the owner, Odoroki couldn't help but blink a few times.

At one of the many trees, leaned a dark skinned rugged teenager with his long sea blue locks of hair falling down to his shoulders. Covering his muscular body was a large denim jacket (although he didn't have a shirt underneath) and baggy black cargo pants. A small leak twirled in between his fingers, before the ragged young man leapt from the branch. There was a twinkle around his neck, or more specifically, a small silver anchor tied around his neck actually. "Ha ha!"

'…_dark skin, weird fashion sense…'_ Odoroki thought as the weird teenaged man slowly walked to the former Emperor and the angry girl, the leak now placed in his mouth. '_Must be a foreigner…or a male ganguro, reminds me of DJ either way…'_

The angry girl Saika slammed her fist into her hand at the weird haired guy. "Damn it Ashton! How many times have I told you to call me Sai!?"

"I must apologize," the dark skinned Ashton stated walking past Sai with a smirk on his face. Ashton patted Odoroki on the shoulder a few times as he laughed loudly. "Little Saika here doesn't know how to say hello to people…ha, ha!"

"Little Saika?" Odoroki questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the steaming Sai.

"Ashton! I'm going to kill you!" Sai roared, her icy glare becoming colder with every passing second.

"Ha, ha! You'll have to catch me and this guy first!" Ashton laughed loudly clapping his hands behind Odoroki.

Odoroki couldn't help but feel the sweatdrop roll down the side of his head as he removed his hat. '_…why do feel a presence of doom behind me?'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, at a familiar café…

"Ah! This cake is delicious!"

Ducas sighed as he looked at his thinned out wallet. "…I still don't see why I had to pay..."

"Aw come on," Aka cooed wagging the fork she held at Ducas a few times. "Don't you know the rules of a gentleman?" Aka cut some of the red cake that was in front of her, lifting it up to her face. "The gentleman must always pay for a date!"

"Since when were we on a date? Ducas slammed his hands into the coffee table, making Aka jump slightly. "I don't have time for this, I'm sure that by now my lazy boss has already fired me…or, maybe he just fell asleep…"

"Well, whether or not," Aka chuckled before she placed the small piece of cake in her mouth. "Yum! This place has excellent service and taste in sweets!"

Placing the crow statue on the table, Ducas caught Aka's attention once more. "Hey! Pay attention!"

"Oh sorry!" Aka giggled, wagging her finger at Ducas. "I just love sweets too much!" But coughing to get rid of the blush on her face, Aka removed the fox statue around her neck. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about your job, even if you do lose it…"

Aka caressed the fox statue's tail section, her red eyes flashing slightly as she turned to Ducas. "You'll have your little charm here…"

"Yeah…about this charm," Ducas started as he lifted up the crow statue. "What exactly is it? I mean, thanks to it, I was able to find the Emperor of the Underworld…"

Aka blinked a few times, "…Emperor of the Underworld? You don't mean…"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Odoroki Ryusei," Ducas replied, his eyes however kept to the crow statue. "Anyway, there was this weird voice talking to me about my potential, next thing I realize, I'm standing in an alleyway with the Emperor on the ground and me with a girl's neck in my hand…" When he turned towards Aka, Ducas lifted his eyebrow. "Hey…are you okay?"

Aka's head had lowered slighting, the shadow of her hair covered her eyes. '_N-No way! If this wimp's statue called out to him, he couldn't have found 'them'! But…stranger things have happened…'_

"Yeah, I love being ignored," Ducas sighed as he rolled his eyes. "And so did my parents…"

"Uh? Sorry again," Aka snapped back to reality. "So, why don't you tell me about that…?"

"No deal," Ducas replied with his arms crossed. "I may have had some head trauma, but I know I still have my common sense and keen eyes. Although, your reaction wasn't exactly unnoticeable, I can tell that you want to know that information."

"And unfortunately for you, I'm not divulging that information till you answer my questions…"

A grinding sound echoed through the café, its origin was none other than Aka's teeth. '_Damn it! This wimp of a man got the better of me, how many years has it been since the last man managed to get the upper hand?'_ With a deep sigh, Aka narrowed her eyes at Ducas. "…fine, you'll get your answers…"

"Heh, about time," Ducas chuckled as he flicked some of his hair from his eyes, "About time I got some things going my way!"

"…but you won't get your answers from me," Aka finished reaching for the remainder of her cake.

Ducas couldn't help but fall out of his seat, face first. With a large bruise being added to his ever growing collection, Ducas leapt back to his seat to narrow his eyes down at Aka. "What the hell are you talking about!? Didn't you just say that…"

PLOP!

Aka sighed in disgust as she lowered her arm down with an empty plate, "…what a waste of cake."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ha, ha, ha! So you're the bloke that got little Saika fired, eh?" Ashton laughed, tossing the cans of soda and coffee to Saika and Odoroki, respectively, as they sat down in the middle of the park.

Snapping open the can of coffee open, Odoroki blew some of the steam away before he sighed. "Does everyone now-a-days have a hearing problem?" He really was getting tired of being blamed for everything. "It was an accident and there was no need for her to stalk me…"

"You ever hear about apologizing?" Sai growled loudly before she began to chug her soda down.

Before Odoroki could even enjoy his can of coffee, the greed duelist rolled his eyes at Sai. "And have you ever heard that stalking is a crime? Stupid girl."

Sai almost choked on the soda she had in her mouth, but when she "Excuse me!?"

"Oh, hee, heh," Ashton chuckled as he balanced the leek on his nose, trying to keep his balance and not drop the leek. "Now then, Little Saika, as much as I would like to watch you argue with your most recent crush, ha, ha…"

"Wh-What!?" Sai shouted, throwing a punch towards Ashton, "Hey! Shut up!" Sai's fist was about to hit Ashton, only to hit the leek instead. "What the?"

Popping up after he dodged Sai's attack, Ashton immediately caught the leek in his hands. "…but yer father told me ta git ya Little Saika. And I don't want you to git in trouble with your boyfriend here."

"Ashton…I'm going to kill you!" Sai shouted throwing a fist at Ashton, only to miss once more. "Dang it! Why won't anyone stand still!?"

"Would you like to get hit by someone?" Odoroki replied before he sipped on his coffee.

Sai just crossed her arms over her chest. "Humph!"

He didn't know if this was how regular people acted, being in the underworld for three long years, but Odoroki knew one thing as he sipped his coffee, '_…they sure are loud…_' Although, Odoroki did have to admit, it was funny to listen to the pair of apparent friends.

But, this wasn't his place…

Gulping down the last of the coffee, Odoroki stood up with his arms stretched out. "Hmm, as thrilling as this is, I've got other matters to attend to…"

"You're not going anywhere!" Sai shouted stepping in front of the former emperor. "You still owe me for making me lose my job!"

"Are you still harping on that?" Odoroki groaned as he slapped his forehead. "For crying out loud, you're an annoyance, you stupid girl!"

Sai bared her teeth at Odoroki. "Stop calling me that!" Revving her arm back, Sai threw her empty can of soda at Odoroki, only to have it slapped away into the air. "Dang it!"

"Ha, ha!" Ashton laughed loudly as he stepped in between the two. "Now that's just funny mates!" Waving the leek at the two, Ashton grinned widely, "But, you're at an impasse here!"

"Why should you care Ganguro?" Odoroki stated, not bothering to remember Ashton's name.

"Ha-ha, ha! Well…" Ashton chuckled loudly before realization struck him, making him drop the leek to the ground. "Wait, did you call me Ganguro?"

"Yeah," Odoroki replied.

"…what's a ganguro?" Ashton asked making Sai and Odoroki fall face first into the ground.

A few minutes later…

"Oh! Ha, ha! So that's what a ganguro is!"

"…is he kidding?" Odoroki growled with a blood vessel popping on the side of his head.

"To tell the truth, I don't really know any more," Sai sighed at Ashton who spun the leek in his fingers once more. "Ashton's always been a puzzle since he got here from America."

"Ah, ha, good times little Saika!" Ashton laughed loudly as he tapped the leek on the angry girl's shoulder a few times. "And we're about to make more good times!"

"Huh?" Sai questioned.

How much did Odoroki want to walk away now?

"You! Scarface!" Ashton shouted, the leek now pointed direct at Odoroki's face. "What's your name, ha, ha?"

Odoroki crossed his arms; of course he couldn't give his real name. He was sure if the ganguro had seen Wolfgainer's interview, but Odoroki was sure that the angry girl saw the interview. Heck, she was in the café when it was on DTV. "…Roki is what you can call me."

"Roki?" Sai questioned.

"You got a problem with that?" Odoroki replied a little embarrassed that he came up with such a ridiculous name.

"Nope! It's a marvelous name, ha, ha!" Ashton interrupted, placing the leek in one of his cargo pockets. "Anyway, I have the perfect solution to this predicament! Ha-ha!"

"…you mind easing on the laughter?" Odoroki requested combing down his three hair spikes, only to have them bounce back up immediately. "I've already got a headache today from some greasy haired freak and this stupid girl…"

"HEY!"

"…and I don't really need laughter echoing through my ears."

"Ha, ha! No deal!" Ashton laughed loudly without a second thought. "Anyway, its time that I expose my excellent plan!" Sidestepping next to Odoroki, Ashton lifted up the duel disk that was still on the Former Emperor's left arm. "You and Little Saika should duel each other!"

"Duel?! What will that accomplish?!" Sai shouted as Ashton dropped Odoroki's arm.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked!" Ashton chuckled, jumping backwards to raise his hand up towards Sai and Odoroki. "If you duel Fiery Roki, you wouldn't have to worry about assault and battery charges."

A droplet of sweat rolled down the side of Odoroki's head, "Fiery Roki?"

"Plus, you could use the practice Little Saika," Ashton pointed out, his goofy grin turning serious all of a sudden. "After all, your dueling practice was supposed to be an hour ago…"

"But, I got a call to go into work though!" Sai pointed out.

"Yes, but your dad wanted me to pull you out of it today, Little Saika," Ashton stated wagging his finger at the angry girl. "Since you were supposed to be training in the first place…well, you know how your father is."

"Then wouldn't I get in more trouble if I duel Roki here?" Sai stated tilting her head to the side.

"Ah, we'll just say that you were dueling an excellent opponent at the restaurant, ha, ha!" Ashton proposed as he returned to his goofy smiling self. "Think you could provide with such a duel Fiery Roki?"

"No thanks," Odoroki replied spinning on his heel. "I've had enough of you two. I don't want to be seen with a ganguro and an angry girl while I'm in public."

But, somehow, Ashton managed to slide in front of Odoroki, his leek lifted up as if it was a katana. "Now, now, now, Fiery Roki you really shouldn't leave a maiden in distress…even if it is cold Little Saika."

"Damn it Ashton! Do you have to insult me?" Sai shouted waving her arms into the air a few times.

"And besides, if you don't," Ashton ignored Sai and kept his eyes at Odoroki, "You can tell that Little Saika will just follow you around the entire city, so I'm just saving you some time."

…

"Fine…" Odoroki sighed turning around, his duel disk snapping to life. "But what exactly are the terms to this duel exactly?"

"Hmm…didn't think that far ahead," Ashton admitted as Sai slowly fitted a duel disk from her backpack onto her arm. "What about this? If you win, she admits that she was wrong and promises to never bug you again?"

But Odoroki didn't accept any deal that he didn't know the full details, hence how he was able to get out of the very underworld he was in before hand. "And the flipside to that coin would be what?"

"Ah, well…" Now Ashton was caught between a rock and a fiery eyed youth. "How about this? If Sai wins, you have to apologize to her, and depending on the duel, I'd like you to come with us."

"Do I dare ask where?" Odoroki asked lifting up his large deck of eighty cards, only to shuffle the large deck in his hands.

"Duh! You're coming with us!" Ashton laughed loudly as Odoroki sweatdropped.

"…I probably should've figured that he wouldn't tell me," Odoroki sighed snapping the deck into his duel disk. "But, it shouldn't be a problem."

"What makes you say that?" Sai asked fitting the deck into her duel disk.

"Its rather simple deducing really," Odoroki sighed flicking back some of his hair. "If you have to train just for dueling, you must be a newbie then at this game. Thus, you're not much of a threat…"

"What?!" Sai snapped loudly with her teeth barring at the former Emperor. "Look who's talking! You've got a deck that's twice the size of mine! Only little kids make that mistake!"

"…true," Odoroki agreed pulling the five cards from the top of his deck. "But, only if it's a mistake…"

"Who does it on purpose?" Ashton thought out loud twirling the leek in his fingers once more.

"You think I can't pull it off?" Odoroki questioned with a blood vessel appearing on his forehead. "Then how about I give you a handicap ya stupid girl?"

"Damn it, stop calling me that!" Sai shouted throwing her fists about into the air. "And I don't need your charity!"

"Whether you accept it or not," Odoroki retorted crossing his arms. "It'll still stand. I have my pride as a duelist. And my handicap will be that if you can get my life points lower than eight thousand, even by one point, I'll concede and you'll win…"

"That's quite a claim you're making there," Ashton stated before he fitted the leek into his mouth to chew on.

"…let's just say that I've had some experience with dueling," Odoroki replied with a wag of his finger at Ashton. "Now then, come on already! In case you're wondering, I've got a schedule to keep!" (OLP: 8000)

"Heh, don't think that you're going to be talking like that for too long!" Sai shouted snapping her first five cards. (SLP: 8000)

"DUEL!"

Odoroki raised an eyebrow at Sai. "…why did you just yell that?"

"W-Well, that's what the pro league duelists do," Sai admitted as she rubbed the back of her head, trying her hardest not to look. "So, I just try to do the same…"

The former underworld king rolled his eyes, if there was one thing about the snobby pro league duelists now-a-days he hated, that duelist cry was in the top five. Sometimes he wished he could confront Edo Phoenix or even Seto Kaiba if he had the chance and ask why they even did it…

…but for now, Odoroki had bigger things on his mind. In fact his concentration was focused at Sai's draw. "Since you're not attacking, I'll go first!"

"I was going to let you go first anyway," Odoroki pointed out crossing his arms.

"Yeah sure," Sai grumbled, drawing her sixth card. "I can't wait to deflate that ego of yours!"

There were so many jokes Odoroki could've chosen from to retort to that comment, even if Odoroki had a moral standing to not insult girls too badly, but, he was willing to make an exception. "Oh, so you're going to make my ego like your chest?"

Something snapped inside of Sai's head, her jaw dropped towards the ground and the color of her face began to fade. It probably didn't really help that Ashton was laughing loudly. "Bwa, ha, ha, ha! Good one Fiery Roki! It's been a while since someone actually made a joke like that one on Little Saika!"

Sai's right fist slowly began to tremble, "Ashton…Roki…" The cold glare in her eyes sent shivers down the laughing man's spine and even managed to get Odoroki to take a step back away from her. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

'_Well…I definitely hit a sensitive spot…_' Odoroki thought to himself as he stood his ground against the enraged girl. '_But, hey! I've managed to survive the Damage Flux Devices against Nathaniel, what's a woman's anger compared to that?'_

…he's doomed…

Taking another card from her hand, Sai immediately slapped the cardboard on the duel disk. "But before that, I've got a duel! And I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode!"

From the trees erupted a large grizzly bear snarling at Odoroki with its dark blue fur glistening in the bright light (1400/1000). The bear slammed its paws into the ground, ready to shred Odoroki to pieces. "And I'll end my turn!"

'…_I don't know if she just wants me to attack,'_ Odoroki thought pulling his sixth card from his deck. '_Or, if she's being clouded by anger. Either way, I'll have to end this quickly!'_

"I summon Card Brawler!"

Crashing from above the former emperor, the silver and black jumpsuit donned brawler landed on the ground with his muscles bulging (1700/1200). The warrior stood up straight, his knuckles cracked a few times. "Looks like he's ready to fight already! So why not! Brawler! Wrestle that bear to the ground!"

With a powerful push, the masked warrior leapt into the air towards the blue furred Mother Grizzly. The bear brought its claw down on the warrior's head, but that's when the warrior seemed to drop directly towards the ground, dodging the claw at the last moment. In its hesitation, the Mother Grizzly found the Card Brawler behind it wrapping his muscular arm around its neck before a sickening crack echoed through the park. (SLP: 7700)

"Ew…" Sai cringed as the Card Brawler dropped the now lifeless body to the ground, clapping his hands a few times before he walked back to Odoroki's field.

"Dude! That was awesome, ha, ha!" Ashton chuckled loudly.

Sai pulled the deck from her duel disk, and fanned out in front of her, "Whose side are you on Ashton?"

"Hmm…I'm on my side! Ha, ha!" Ashton laughed loudly making everyone in earshot sweatdrop.

"Ergh, whatever!" Sai huffed as she pulled a card from her deck, "Since your brute there destroyed my Mother Grizzly, I can special summon a Water monster from my deck with less than fifteen hundred attack points!"

"I wouldn't say brute," Odoroki retorted with his arms crossed over his chest, his head turned towards the smirking Card Brawler. "He's just a little battle frenzied…"

"Big difference," Sai sighed slapping the card onto her duel disk, "Anyway, thanks to my Mother Grizzly, I now get to special summon Ice Knight in attack mode!"

A powerful spike of ice erupted in front of Sai, cracking loudly until it shattered into millions of shards. And in place of the spike was a tall, thin ice blue knight armed with a thin lance with a flowing cape at its shoulder pads (1300/1200). Odoroki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the monster. "…an ice monster?"

"And not just any ice monster," Sai replied as the Ice Knight began to grow taller and thicker (1300/1200 + 400/0), the air around the three young people growing colder with every second. "But this ice monster gains four hundred attack points for each aqua monster on the field!"

"Interesting effects," Odoroki remarked as his duel disk began to glow. "But, I've got one as well, since Card Brawler defeated a monster in battle, I can draw one card," Odoroki merely looked at the card before he fitted it, and other card into his duel disk. "Quite handy really when you need another card. Turn end…"

"Humph! About time!" Sai shouted as she drew. "I'm going to make you eat your words Roki!"

Odoroki merely kept his eyes forward, his brow narrowed.

"Trying to remain quiet? Doubt that will help for long!" Sai chuckled as she slapped the card onto her duel disk. "I summon Snowman!"

Popping from the sky above was a small cute traditional snow man with a blue bucket on its head and a red and yellow striped scarf wrapped around its neck (800/800).

…

"Okay…not what I was really expecting from you," Odoroki admitted eyeing the Snowman a few times. "With that knight and that bear, I was kinda expecting…"

"What?! Is it a crime to like a few things?" Sai growled snapping her arms to the side.

"I never said that," Odoroki replied, rolling his eyes, this was one of the reasons why he got nervous around women, they always say one thing and meant another…or maybe that was just in the Underworld.

"HA! HA!" Ashton laughed loudly, trying to make sure that his presence was still known.

"Hmm, well, thanks to my snowman," Sai commented, a blood vessel pulsated on her forehead, as the Ice Knight began to grow once more, sending a chill through the air (1700/1200 + 400/0). "My Ice Knight becomes stronger!"

"Impressive, if your attack goes through," Odoroki mused as he caressed his chin slightly. "You'll bring my life points down past eight thousand, and you'll win…but, can you do it, stupid girl?"

"Just for that, I'm going to punch your lights out after this!" Sai shouted throwing her hand out towards her Ice Knight. "Ice Knight! Attack that brute!" The Ice Knight spun the lance in its skinny fingers, until the blade was a spinning blur.

The knight charged forward, the intent of skewering the Card Brawler…

WHAM!

Until the Card Brawler (2400/1200) punched the Ice Knight's head clean off the staggering body till it shattered into ice. (SLP: 7400)

Sai's eyes widened at the sight of her strong monster being decapitated rather easily by the yawning Card Brawler. "W-Wha!?"

"Heh, heh that was awesome!" Ashton laughed loudly as Odoroki's deck was glowing again.

"You should've noticed these face down cards," Odoroki explained referring to one of his disappeared face down cards. "One of them was the quick-play spell card, Rush Recklessly. And since my Card Brawler destroyed a monster as a result of battle, I can draw a new card."

"Fine…so go ahead and draw," Sai growled with her eyes rolling around in her head.

"I would," Odoroki stated snapping his fingers at his other set card, making it flip up to show a familiar continuous trap card, "But how about I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes, instead! Now when I draw a card, I can increase my life points by five hundred points!"

A large amount of light rained down on Odoroki's body as he drew. "Take now for example, thanks to my Card Brawler's effect." (OLP: 8500)

"D-Damn it," Sai cursed with a slap to her head. "This is just perfect."

"Heh, Saika, wait till I tell your dad about your little swear habit!" Ashton teased spitting the leek out of his mouth with a crooked smile.

"Dang it, Ashton! I'm trying to duel here!" Sai shouted.

"Heh, I'm still telling Kenshin though," Ashton laughed loudly, his head thrown back to have a large amount of his hair fall backwards.

Odoroki on the other hand, his eyebrows were raised. '_…Kenshin? No, it couldn't be.'_

A face down card appeared behind the Snowman, giving Sai the chance to narrow her eyes at the Former Emperor. "I'll end my turn with that, so hurry up Roki!"

"Tsk, tsk," Ashton warned wagging his finger at Sai. "Little Saika, you gotta call Fiery Roki by Fiery Roki, like I call you Little Saika!"

"Ahem, I believe it was my turn," Odoroki interrupted pulling his next card from his deck, immediately being basked in the light from his trap card, now Odoroki held six cards in his hand once more. "And Solemn Wishes grants me five hundred points once more." (OLP: 9000)

Looking at his full hand, Odoroki scanned the cards. '_…Hmm, there's no way, but I've got a reputation to uphold…but, if I use this to my advantage.'_ With a shake of his head, Odoroki pulled another card from his hand. "S-Sorry about that, I was off in my own little world."

"But enough about that, I summon Charm Knight in attack mode!"

A powerful silver light erupted next to the Card Brawler (1700/1200), making the masked warrior step to the side as the light began to reform itself. The light dimmed down to form into a young, handsome black haired knight. Donned in silver armor, the young knight held up a small red rose in his armored hands (800/1200) towards Sai (who was blushing slightly). "Wh-what the?"

That's when the Charm Knight took this advantage, disappearing for a few seconds…only to appear next to Sai, taking her hand. The monster knelt down and kissed the ice duelist's hand, making Sai blush even more. "Damn glimmerous flop," Odoroki sighed at his monster's entrance.

"BWA HA HA HA!" Ashton was now rolling on the ground, holding on his sides with the leek on the ground. "MAN OH MAN! KENSHIN IS GOING TO HAVE A RIOT WHEN HE HEARS THIS! BWA HA HA HA HA!"

Sai pulled her hand away from the smirking the Charm Knight, ready to punch the knight. "DAMN IT! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FLIRT!"

However, the Charm Knight managed to jump out of the way at the last second to dodge Sai's punch. As the charming warrior landed on the ground gracefully, Odoroki took the opportunity to smack the Knight in the back of the head, making the handsome warrior fall to the ground. "Stupid idiot…"

"And you criticized me on having my snowman in my deck," Sai pointed out.

"Ah, touché," Odoroki chuckled lifting another card from his hand. "But still, this guy has a nasty effect that's a double edged sword…" Odoroki fitted the card into his duel disk, making the next card appear before him. "Allow me to show you! I activate the spell card, Upstart Goblin!"

Rain began to fall around Sai, making her duel disk beep a few times. "Huh?" That's when she looked down at her duel disk, seeing the life point counter change. (SLP: 8400)

"My spell grants you one thousand life points," Odoroki explained before he snapped a card from the top of his deck, calling forth a storm of shining rain over his body. "And in return, I can draw a card, and thanks to Solemn Wishes I gain another five hundred points!" (OLP: 9500)

"And what was the point of that?" Sai asked raising an eyebrow at her life point counter.

"Uh, Little Saika," Ashton stuttered as he dusted off his shirt, "You should really take a look at this…"

"Huh?" Sai blinked a few times as she looked up from her duel disk…immediately taking a step back at the sight of the Charm Knight in front of her. "Erg…"

Even Odoroki turned his head away from his knight, the monster lifting up a bouquet of roses in each of his hands, sending many rose petals into the air (800/1200 + 1500/0). With a loud sigh, Odoroki tried his best to look serious, but with the Charm Knight in front of him… "Here's how my Charm Knight works, whenever our life points increase, he gains the same amount as his attack points."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sai shouted throwing her hands up into the air. "That effect is way too broken!"

"I assure you, it's rather fair," Odoroki replied snapping his fingers up, making the Charm Knight lift the bouquets up into the air. "Charm Knight! Attack the Snowman!"

Nodding back to his master, the charming knight threw both of the bouquets of roses into the air. All of a sudden, the roses shattered into millions of petals that flew around the snowman, making the monster melt until only its scarf and bucket helmet remained on the ground. (SLP: 6900)

"Aw man," Sai sighed, before noticing that a single full rose managed to come floating down in front of the smiling Charm Knight (2300/1200 – 1500/0). "Huh? Why'd your monster lose attack points?"

"Remember, I said my knight was a double edged sword," Odoroki explained combing his hair back, only to have the three spikes pop up once more. "Any life point decrease also decreases his attack points…"

"Heh, heh…"

Odoroki turned towards Ashton, only to find that he was chewing on the leek in his mouth. So if he didn't laugh…

"Heh heh! Your hair!" Sai giggled pointing at Odoroki.

"M-My hair?" Odoroki stated feeling about his hair a few times, was there something wrong with it? He remembered to put in enough hair gel this morning to get the three spikes just perfect…wait! Was the hair gel getting cheaper, causing his hair to get messed up?

"Yeah! Your hair just bounced back up!" Sai laughed loudly.

If there was one thing Odoroki prided himself on, other than his dueling skills, it was his hair. And he didn't really appreciate that his hair was being mocked, so with narrowed eyes, Odoroki crossed his arms. "What?!"

Slowly the two puddles of water under the scarf and the bucket hat began to geyser upwards, freezing into two more snowmen with same attire on them (800/800 x2). "Ha, while your hair maybe funny, my Snowman's effect isn't! When he's destroyed as a result of battle, I can special summon two Snowman Tokens in defense mode!"

"Fine by me," Odoroki replied before the Card Brawler cracked his hands loudly. "I've still got Card Brawler, and he'll attack one of those tokens!"

In a black and silver blur, the Card Brawler appeared right over one of the Snowmen Tokens, slamming his fist into the Snowmen's heads, crushing the snowman rather easily. "Since your monster was in defense mode, you don't take any damage…"

However, Odoroki immediately pulled a card off of the top of his deck, allowing the Solemn Wishes to rain over his body. "But, since my Brawler needs only to destroy a monster, I get to draw. And since my life points increase, so do my Charm Knight's attack points!" Just as the light died down over Odoroki's body, the charm knight magically created more roses in his hands (800/1200 + 500/0). (OLP: 10000)

"Big deal! Just you wait and watch," Sai replied lifting her duel disk up as if it was a shield. "I'll be sending that flashy prince to the graveyard soon enough!"

"Threats are meaningless unless you can back them up," Odoroki advised looking at the last of his five card hand. With a nod, the Former Emperor fitted the two cards into the duel disk, making them appear behind his two warriors. "But, I am able to hold onto my own threats…so turn end."

With a quick draw, Sai spun her newest card into her hand, "Who said my threats were empty?"

_PAIN spills and flows from the wound in my torn chest in the dark…_

_And dissolves the thoughts that connect overlapped moments…_

_Having a nightmare in a fever that I can't…_

BEEP!

Both Odoroki and Sai turned to the side, seeing Ashton lifting up a small sea blue cell phone. "Sorry! Ha, ha! Not that I don't want to interrupt the duel, but I gotta take this! Could you do a time out or something?"

"Does he usually do this?" Odoroki asked tilting his head to the side as his two monsters did the same.

"Eh, it really just depends on the day," Sai sighed in response.

"Uh, huh," Ashton replied in the phone. "Yeah, I found Little Saika, she's just dueling Fiery Roki here!"

"Huh? Who's Fiery Roki?"

"Um…well, he's a young man, looks around seventeen, has reddish brown hair with three large spikes, and he's kinda got this nasty scar on the left side of his face…huh?"

"What?"

"No, no, I'll do it…"

CLICK!

"Sorry about that mates," Ashton chuckled pocketing his cell phone.

"Please tell me that wasn't my father," Sai sighed loudly with a slap to her forehead.

"Yeah, it was!" Ashton replied crossing his arms. "He wants you back home pronto, and…"

"…and?" Sai was almost afraid what her father wanted her for.

"…And he requested that Fiery Roki come with us," Ashton finished, his owe expression a little confused itself.

"Heh, yeah right, I'm not going anywhere," Odoroki replied lifting up his duel disk. "In fact, we've still got a duel to finish."

"He said that you'd say that," Ashton stated rubbing his chin, slightly confused as to how the caller knew what Odoroki would say. "So he told me to say this…Miyamoto Kenshin."

A spark flew through Odoroki's head, making his eyes close in deep thought.

"Why the heck did you say my old man's name?" Sai asked with a question mark appearing over her head. A few seconds later, Sai shook the question marks away from her head, lifting a card from her hand. "Whatever! This is my dueling practice and there's no way that I'm going back home to…"

"I surrender."

"Huh?!" Ashton and Sai both questioned at the same time, their eyes widening at Odoroki's hand that rested on the top of his deck.

"W-What?!" Sai shouted before falling backwards with a loud boom.

"Ha, ha! Tough luck Little Saika!" Ashton laughed loudly into the air.

Odoroki slowly snapped the cards out of his duel disk, fitting them into the deck before he switched the duel disk off. '_…Kenshin…can it really be you?'_

_What could cause the Former Emperor to forfeit a duel?_

_Who is this Miyamoto Kenshin?_

_Will Little Saika ever catch a break?_

_Too bad you won't find out next chapter! Odoroki's not even in the next chapter!_

"Did you really have to blindfold me?"

"Oh you're just lucky that I even decided to lead you here Dorkus!"

"For the last time, my name's not Dorkus! It's Ducas!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Ice Knight / LV. 4 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / Aqua/Effect:** For each face up Aqua-sub type monster on the field, increase this card's attack points by 400.

**Description:** A tall, skinny icy blue knight covered with blue armor wielding a long lance.

_This card was first used by Kourimaru in Yugioh GX _

**Charm Knight / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, when a player's life points increase, increase this monster's attack strength by the same amount. When a player's life points decrease, decrease this monster's attack points by the same amount. This card cannot attack directly. If this card's attack points is lowered to 0, destroy this card.

**Description:** A handsome black haired knight wearing silver armor with a long billowing red cape. In his hands is a beautiful red rose, while at his side is a short sword.

**Snowman / Water / LV. 2 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / Aqua/Effect:** When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, special summon two 'Snowman Tokens' (Water/LV.2 / ATK: 800 / DEF:800/Aqua) on your side of the field.

**Description:** A large snow man with a coal face with stick arms, on top of his head is a large blue bucket and a red and yellow scarf around his neck.


	4. Draw 4: Master Kyonshee

_**When I woke up this morning, what did I expect?**_

_**I expected that today was going to be like every other day, me waking up, getting my morning coffee, and getting to work to get yelled at again…**_

…_**instead, I find myself in a raid for the Underground league, now don't get me wrong. I thought I could take down a few of those illegal duelists, but it would seem that destiny had something else planned for me…**_

_**Now here I stand this weird crow around my neck, inside this weird building…**_

_**It looks like my luck is turning…but I wish that people would at least get my name right…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 4**_

_**Master Kyonshee**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

Two hours passed since Wolfgainer had returned from the Underground league's main building to the Domino City Police's infirmary section of the hospital. And he was already hating his visit here…

Not for the fact that Wolfgainer had more than enough bad memories in hospitals…

…not that he had to deal with the now awake member of the Underground league…

Nay, the reason was that he wasn't allowed to smoke inside the hospital. And that was making the Detective jump every third step he took down the hallway to the destined room. Since there were a pair of armed guards that stood out the room, it was pretty easy to see where his target was.

"Sup guys," Wolfgainer yawned as he waved his hand at the two saluting policemen. "At ease… I assume that the dude's in here?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Rubbing his ears, Wolfgainer slowly rubbed his ears, "Yeesh, could ya take it down a notch? It's not like this is the army or something."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"What did I just say!?"

After a few glares at the cops, Wolfgainer slowly entered the room, met with the sight of Nathaniel sitting up in the bed, his eyes glued on the TV. "Roderick, no! She's not Jessica, she's her evil twin!"

Apparently the hospital got foreign soap operas on the TVs…

"Ahem!" Wolfgainer cleared his throat, getting a now blushed Nathaniel to search for the remote in his bed. "I didn't think an underground duelist would watch soaps."

"S-Since when does a cop enter without a warrant?" Nathaniel retorted after he found the remote to turn the television off.

"I don't need that crap right now," Wolfgainer replied grabbing the seat near the door, as soon as he was close enough, Wolfgainer spun the seat around to sit close to Nathaniel, but not close enough to be in arms' length of the larger man. "What I do need, is for you to talk to me about the league…"

"Heh, yeah right," Nathaniel spat out, his hand feeling the remote control. "I'm the owner's son of the league…you think I'm going to tell you anything? Ya damn cop!"

"…well, you told me you're Walker's kid," Wolfgainer pointed out, making Nathaniel stiffen up like stone. "So, that's something."

"Damn it," Nathaniel cursed.

"Now that we've got a foot in the door, I think we should open the rest of the door don't you think?" Wolfgainer leaned towards Nathaniel, his eyes narrowing down on the muscular underground duelist. "Tell me what you know about the league duelists…and maybe we'll get you a lighter sentence on…"

"HA!"

Wolfgainer almost fell out of his seat at the sudden burst of laughter, but when his eyes turned back to Nathaniel, the rock duelist was holding his sides with laughter spewing out of his mouth. "Like I'd really sell out anyone in the underground…"

That's when Nathaniel went silent, grasping the sheets, unfortunately this didn't get unnoticed by Wolfgainer's eyes. "…except him…"

"Him? Him who?" Wolfgainer asked with his eyebrow cocked up.

"…" No good, Nathaniel clammed up.

So with a loud sigh that escaped from his lips, Wolfgainer reached into the backpack he had brought with him, "Fine, if that's how you want it, then you've forced my hand."

"Huh?" Nathaniel questioned before a familiar shield like duel disk landed on his lap along with a deck case. "M-My duel disk and deck?"

"Confiscated," Wolfgainer stated as he fitted a specialized duel disk on his right arm, since Wolfgainer was left handed he needed a specialized disk. "During our raid we discovered them, and according to the files we found that deck of cards belong to you as well as the duel disk."

"Heh and you're giving them back to me because…?" Nathaniel questioned shifting through the many cards, just to check to see every card was there.

"In special cases as yours, I've been given certain powers," Wolfgainer replied as he stood up with a snap of his fingers. "As such powers entail, I now have jurisdiction to release you of all charges if I so choose to do so. However, such a gift is not without a risk."

"I can see what you're getting at," Nathaniel chuckled, and then in a swift moment, the rock duelist threw the sheets that covered his body into the air. "You want a trade off don't ya? My freedom for some information!"

"No," Wolfgainer replied, lifting his duel disk up towards Nathaniel. "We're going to have a duel, and if you win, then you'll be allowed to walk out of here with a clean slate. But if you lose, you're going behind bars for a long time, and you're going to be telling me whatever I want to know."

"Heh and what makes you think that I'll even accept these conditions?" Nathaniel retorted with a smug look on his face, people never gave him enough credit on those lessons on comebacks he took.

"The way I see it, you don't have much of a choice in the matter," Wolfgainer explained shrugging his shoulders at Nathaniel. "Cause, I really don't have to give you this option, I could just arrest you right on the spot and question one of the other duelists we captured…"

Nathaniel hated to admit it, but this when he hated being so predictable and slow sometimes, now he had no choice. "…let me find my pants…"

"Yeah, good idea," Wolfgainer sighed before walking out of the room. "The guards will lead you to the roof when you're ready."

"Why the roof?" Nathaniel asked.

"What? You've never seen Clerks before?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Erg…Oh, my brains…"

Aka couldn't help but to sigh, "Oh will you be quiet?"

"Well excuse me!" Ducas snapped adjusting the blindfold over his eyes. "I just figure since you walked me into six different light posts, I'd get the right to complain…"

"Well you don't!" Aka retorted immediately, her eyes even more fiery red than before hand. "Anyway, if you just walked in front of me, then you wouldn't have walked into those poles."

"S-Shut up…" Ducas moaned.

After getting his face cleaned of the cake that was shoved into it, Ducas had returned to the table where Aka was seated. Apparently, Aka was a woman of word (hey, who knew?) and had agreed to take the greasy haired cop to someone who would explain the crow statue.

However, as you may have guessed, Ducas had to become blindfolded to meet this certain someone. Apparently, since he was a cop, trust wasn't really fluent with the foxy woman. He wasn't trusting her either, after all, even if he was blindfolded, it seemed too convenient that he kept slamming into these light poles.

"Now, now, now, is that anyway to thank someone who's taking you to have your questions answered?" Aka asked, apparently she was now behind Ducas, pushing him to go forward. "After all, if it wasn't for me, you'd probably still be in that alleyway and who knows what kinds of freaks would get ya!"

'…_I think you were a little late on that,'_ Ducas thought to himself before a grab to his shoulder caused him to stop immediately. "Huh?"

"We're here!"

Before Ducas could say a word, the blindfold was slipped off of his face allowing his eyes to be graced with the sight before him. "…wow…" Aka had led Ducas to the harbors of Domino City, or more specifically, the large luxury cruiser that was docked at the harbor they stood before.

"Meet the S.S. Brigadier," Aka stated, snapping Ducas out of his gaze of the ship, walking towards the small bridge that connected it to the dock. "One of the finest ships made within the last ten years and bought by the man who will explain everything to you."

"Wait the guy who bought this thing…" Ducas started still a little shocked that this ship was actually in possession of one person.

"Correct, he's on the ship as we speak" Aka replied slowly walking up on the bridge, lifting the fan she had up to her face. "So, what are you waiting for? Hurry up, so we can get this over with."

"R-right!"

The ship was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, filled to the brim with fancy furniture and statues (a few of them were crows and foxes, Ducas made note of them as well as the others). Soon, Aka had led Ducas into one of the larger rooms in the ship, the main dinning hall of the ship, it was rather empty even with the several tables and chairs in it.

"Huh…I'd figured that there'd be more people in here," Ducas admitted looking around the dinning hall.

"Yes well, this is a private ship anyway," Aka replied walking through the tables with Ducas following her. "There aren't that many people here in the day, and the only seven that usually do come are gone doing whatever the hell they want to, myself included…"

"Wait, what?!" Ducas exclaimed stopping in his tracks. "You mean to tell me that this entire ship is run by seven people?!"

"Nah, there's a staff that comes when the ship is actually moving," Aka replied turning around, the fan covering her face. "But, when it's not in motion, we treat it like an apartment building…"

"Heh he he! Looks like we got some freshmeat here!"

The creepy voice echoed through the dining hall, sending chills down Ducas's spine. Aka on the other hand, she just sighed in disgust. "Damn it Thriller, where the hell are you right now?"

"Hmm…how about behind the freshmeat?" Ducas jumped up when the voice shouted directly behind him.

When Ducas turned around, he's face lost all color. "A-A-A-A GHOST!"

"Hehe, yes, scream like a little girl," The 'ghost' chuckled with his hand combing through his short green hair, save for the two long antennae like strands on his hair. His face and body were extremely skinny, his face almost resembling that of a skeleton's skull. Billowing over his skeletal body was a large lime green overcoat over casual work clothes.

However, Ducas's eyes were drawn to the statue that hung around the ghost's neck. It was made of the same material as the statues around his and Aka's necks, only unlike those statues that depicted animals, this one was a coffin with a topaz embedded into it. "I just love the thrill of the scream…"

"Geeze, Thriller, and here I thought you couldn't get creepier," Aka sighed before she snapped the fan shut, a loud click echoing through the air.

"And I thought I told you to stop calling me Thriller," 'Thriller' growled with his hair standing on end. "And this is the last time I'm going to tell you Aka, its Faust!"

"You saying that," Aka giggled tapping her fan on Faust's shoulder a few times. "But, you should know about now that I'm not going to stop just like that!"

"…god, I hate you," Faust sighed before he noticed the shivering Ducas. "What's up with him?"

"How do you think people react when you sneak up on them with that scare fest you call a face?" Aka commented, hiding the snide smirk on her face with the fancy fan.

"…I still hate you…" Faust growled turning his head towards the side. "Anyway, who's the freshmeat anyway?"

"He's the crow," Aka answered making Faust raise an eyebrow at Ducas.

A venomous smirk slithered onto Faust's face, causing Ducas to gulp slightly. Faust slowly trotted towards Ducas, "Ah, the crow, I must expect, I didn't expect the last member here to be a copper…"

"I see you noticed the uniform," Aka pointed out walking up to Faust. "We can use this to our advantage…"

"True…but what makes you think that he'll even be worth something?" Faust asked leaning over to look Ducas in the face, his topaz eyes flashed slightly. "I mean, look at the crow, he's nothing more than a shaky little boy…"

That's when something snapped in Ducas's head, making him stand up straight, slamming his forehead directly into Faust's face. "That does it! Someone's going to explain this to me right now!"

"…you just KO'd Thriller," Aka stated poking the knocked out Faust with her fan a few times in the face. "That's a first."

"He wasn't the guy who was going to explain things was he?" Ducas asked tilting his head slightly.

"No, but you're in trouble," Aka replied standing up straight with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Trouble?"

"Yeah, in addition to being as scary as a corpse," Aka explained as Faust slowly climbed back onto his feet, his joints cracking loudly in the air. "Faust has an anger issue and knows how kick ass on almost anyone, he'll even kick a girl's ass."

"But isn't that wrong?" Ducas gulped not noticing that Faust was cracking his neck.

"He says he's not a sexist," Aka replied.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Ducas replied before a pair of bony hands clamped down on his shoulders. "Huh?"

"It doesn't have to make sense, crow!" Faust roared lifting Ducas over his head in a great feat of strength. "Prepare to have your ass kicked!"

"AAAAH!"

"Hmm…now only if we had some cake," Aka laughed before a crash echoed through the dinning hall. "Then I could have dinner and a show!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

BOOOM!

"Erg!"

The explosion rocked the entire hospital roof, sending shocking waves through the entire building. Rocky debris scattered over the edge of the as a familiar deep laugh rushed through the air. "HA! HA! Looks like my freedom will soon assured!"

With the holographic dust clambering over the roof, Nathaniel smirked wildly at his duel disk and his cards that sat on the machine. He had the Rock Emperor out (3200/3200); empowered by its effect as well as having his two face down cards. (NLP: 7000)

Wolfgainer on the other hand, his last defense was shattered and all he had was his face down card that he kept since the very first turn. But, for some odd reason when the holographic smoke fell, Wolfgainer still carried the same serious look on his face when he started the duel. "…you done yet?" (WLP: 2500)

"Huh?" Nathaniel stood there dumbstruck; blinking a few times at the glare Wolfgainer was shooting him with. "Eh…y-yeah, I'm done."

"Good, your taunts were starting to get on my nerves," Wolfgainer growled snapping his next card from his duel disk.

Just as Wolfgainer looked at his next card, a powerful stroke of wind swept over the field, making Nathaniel step back with his arm raised up, "W-What's going on!?"

"…you're about to see…" Wolfgainer stated as the ground at his feet began to glow, forming into a large circle with archaic runes etched into the circle's main center. "…my true strategy!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"So…tell me Aka, where'd you find this wimp?"

The fight between Faust and Ducas was short and virtually one-sided since Faust was able to throw Ducas around like a ragdoll in the dinning hall. This of course left several tables broken by Ducas's flailing body when it was thrown down onto them. How Faust was able to perform his amazing feats of strength and agility was beyond Ducas.

And speaking of Ducas, where was he?

He was currently knocked out on one of the broken tables, his eyes spinning and foam starting to come from his mouth.

"Wimp?" Aka questioned swirling the tea she held, with her finger pointed out towards Faust's face. "Then how do you explain that shiner he gave ya?"

Faust was a little taken back, it was true that during the fight, he did let his guard down, but only for a second and Ducas managed to get a cheap shot in! "…that was nothing more than coincidence…more like luck actually."

"Luck doesn't leave bruises," Aka pointed out.

"Shut up," Faust growled, his head turned to the side, trying to hide the blush that appeared on his otherwise paled face.

"Heh, besides, I don't think its luck," Aka stated before taking a long sip of her tea. "Its more like his powers have just begun awoken."

"The powers?" Faust questioned fondling the small statue coffin around his neck. "I do seem to recall that the powers would start showing their effects in the first few hours when we got these things…heh, but still…"

"Think of it like this then, Thriller," Aka sighed, placing the tea cup on the table before her.

"Stop calling me that!" Faust snapped with his two hair antennae standing up straight in the air.

"If he is the real Crow," Aka continued, unnerved by Faust's yelling. "Then our little group is complete, don't you think?"

"Even so, he doesn't have much to contribute to our group," Faust sighed, annoyed by the fact that he was ignored again about his 'nickname'. "Sure, he may have been chosen…but having a useless member of the team is worse than having an incomplete one."

"I'll grant you that," Aka smirked, running her finger around the tea cup's rim a few times. "But, what if he's not useless?"

"Then that'd be another story," Faust replied crossing his arms over his chest. "I take it you have some idea of how he can be of use to use then?"

"I've got three good ideas," Aka stated lifting her pointer finger up. "First, as you are no doubt aware, he's an officer of Domino City. Thus, we can use his connections to the police to locate almost anyone or any information of anyone we so desire."

"Ah, the blackmail card," Faust chuckled.

"Indeed, but going onto second," Aka replied, lifting the middle finger as well. "If we give him a little more time to develop, he'll just be able to be on par with the rest of us."

"Time is a factor here," Faust reminded Aka with his eyes narrowed down at her. "We don't have time to wait up for everyone to get through this development…"

"Then we shouldn't have our members go running off everywhere then," Aka sighed flicking some hair from her eyes. "Knightz is probably parading around, Fang's more than likely ogling someone, and Surf is…well, he's probably sleeping in a tree somewhere."

"…yeah, we're probably the most messed up team you'll ever see," Faust admitted with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "Although, our skills more than make up for it…"

"And speaking of skills," Aka turned towards Ducas, who was still knocked out. "I think we may have hooked us something good with Crow here."

"What makes you say that?" Faust asked raising his eyebrow up slightly.

"When I found him, he was knocked out, just like now," Aka explained rubbing her chin slightly. "Only…he was knocked out by the Emperor of the Underworld…"

That got Faust's eyes to widen, making him snicker slightly…breaking out into full laughter. "I see, I see, I see! Most interesting!"

Faust, a man who was creepy enough on his looks, but his personality was even creepier. With a short fuse for a temper, a cackling for his laughter and love for horror stories, it was practically a given that he was natural born creep.

Faust shook his body in a cold shiver, making him lower his head down slightly. "Ergh…"

"What's wrong?" Aka asked, puzzled by the fact that Faust was acting a little differently.

Faust stood up from the table, his hair antennae standing on end as he slowly walked towards Ducas, his boney fingers clenching a few times. "…it could be that maybe I should see if this guy is able to hold his own about such a powerful opponent…but, I have to wonder which emperor? The recent? Or the last one?"

"What do you mean?" Aka asked as few question marks appeared over her head.

He didn't hear her, or he didn't want to hear her. Faust snatched Ducas's neck, lifting the cop duelist up into the air. "Wake up," Faust commanded shaking Ducas a few times till the Tengu Duelist opened his eyes weakly. "Good, now listen up, copper."

"Ugh…Wha-what?" Ducas moaned before Faust threw him to the floor. "Ugh!"

"I'm only going to say this once," Faust stated lifting his finger up towards Ducas. "I don't like a lot of people, and you're getting on that list either way. But, if you even expect to survive in this group and get your questions answered, you're going to have earn at least a shred of my respect!"

As he reached into his trench coat, Faust lifted his fist up, sliding a customized duel disk over his sleeve. The disk itself looked to be made out of gunmetal gray bones with several talismans on the blade of the duel disk where the monster card zones were. "So, stand up you wimp, raise that duel disk on your arm and duel me!"

"And this will finally answer my questions about what the heck is going on?" Ducas asked slowly standing up, dusting off his clothes a few times.

"Sure, why not?" Faust replied reaching into one of the inner pockets of his trench coat. When he pulled his hand out, the ghostly looking man held up a deck of duel monster cards. "But, you'll just have to earn my respect first…and that's a job in and of itself."

"And a duel is what you're looking for?" Ducas retorted holding up the Tengu deck he had, only to shuffle the cards a few times before snapping them into his duel disk. "If it'll end this damn confusion, I'm more than willing to comply!"

"Oh great…another massacre," Aka sighed turning around. "I'm going to get some more tea, you two enjoy killing yourselves."

"See you in a little bit Aka," Faust chuckled reaching for his deck before he turned towards Ducas, the look in his eyes more malevolent. "And as for you, I hope you're prepared for the horrors that lie in my deck!" (FLP: 8000)

"…man, if that's not a cliché, then I don't know what is," Ducas sighed rolling his eyes as he pulled his first five cards from his deck. (DLP: 8000)

"Shut up!" Faust roared snapping off his sixth card, looking at the cards in his hand. "Heh, and it looks like you're going to get a taste of my strategy soon in the duel, and feel the terror of the …"

"…you're just a walking cliché aren't you?" Ducas interrupted with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Shut up, damn it!" Faust ordered stomping his foot into the ground a few before he fitted his card into his duel disk. "I'll show you! I'll start off the duel by activating the continuous spell card, Schrodinger's Pernicious Cat!"

A large cloud of white smoke erupted in front of Faust, a loud meow echoing through the dining hall. The smoke died down to allow a fancy dressed cat man with pink fur standing next to Faust, tipping the white top hat towards Ducas with its tail.

"What the?" Ducas questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You go on about horror, and you summon a cat?"

"I never actually summoned a monster," Faust corrected wagging his finger over his other cards. "I activated a spell card, a decent one at that. But for now, I'll set two more of my cards face down, and set a monster as well."

The three set cards appeared on the fancy red carpeted floor before Faust, giving him more than just the fancy dressed cat. "And I'll leave things at that."

"About time…" Ducas growled reaching for his deck…

"Hold it!" Faust interrupted with his arm waved over one of his face down cards. "Before you can even draw, I activate my trap card, Draw Paradox!"

"Draw what?" Ducas questioned as the face down card flipped up to show a duelist wearing a blue uniform reaching for his fancy duel disk, only to have a ghostly hand draw a card instead.

"Allow me to explain," Faust stated as he lifted up a card from his own deck, having just drawn the card. "This card perplexes us, switching our draws. So, when you would normally draw, I do! And vice versa!"

"Wait, so that means I can't draw this turn?" Ducas questioned.

"Someone call Harvard, we've got a genius on our hands!" Faust joked waving the card he just drew in the air a few times before he glanced at the card. "Anyway, I really don't like this card."

"So? That's too bad," Ducas sighed with a slap to his forehead. "It's not like you can exchange the card for another."

"Oh, but I can," Faust replied as his fancy cat spun the cane he held in his pawed hands. "Thanks to my little cat friend here. Whenever I draw outside my draw phase, I can shuffle the card into my deck," As Faust explained, he began to shuffle the card into his deck. After he snapped the deck into his duel disk, Faust drew another card from his deck, "And then I can pull another card from my deck."

"Are you done yet?" Ducas growled pulling a card from his hand, slapping it onto his duel disk. "Cause I'm going to cut right through that defense! I summon Tengu Oni!"

A loud screech echoed through the dining hall, allowing one of Ducas's signature Tengu monsters to float over the fancy floor (1400/1300 + 300/0).

Apparently, Faust wasn't impressed, "Ah, a Tengu deck? I dare say that 'he' certainly loves to give us decks that go with themes."

"He?" Ducas asked tilting his head to the side.

"All in due time," Faust replied wagging his finger at Ducas. "And it's really too bad, you haven't had a chance to really work with that deck, now have you?"

"I only just got it today if that's what you're implying," Ducas replied crossing his arms.

"Then that means all you're using is basically a starter deck," Faust explained tapping his deck a few times, "My deck was the exact same, but that was at least two months ago, so as you could imagine I am able to improve this deck with my own brand of cards like Schrodinger's Pernicious Cat and Draw Paradox."

"You must love hearing your voice," Ducas growled fitting another card into his duel disk. "I activate my own continuous spell card, Cry of the Tengu!"

Just as soon as the spell card appeared, the card shattered into millions of black feathers that erupted into the air, forming into a second Tengu Oni (1400/1300 + 600/0 x2). "Since I have only one Tengu, my spell allows me to summon another one from my hand! And now, Tengu Oni one! Slash that face down monster!"

The first Tengu began to spin around until it was a surging tornado that crashed into the face down card, piercing the card's back before it could show itself.

"Nice try…"

"Huh?" Ducas questioned looking down where the face down monster was, only to see that there was a small monster with a skull like face, its body covered with a large purple cloak and a steel scythe grasped in its boney fingers (300/200).

"But my Spirit Reaper has the ability to not be destroyed in battle," Faust replied with his hair antennae waving around in a taunting manner. "So your little attacks won't do a thing to it!"

"Erg…fine, then I'll set one card face down, and end my turn," Ducas growled as his tengu landed in front of him, its talons crossed over its chest in disappointment.

"At least you have the knowledge to not attack when it's pointless," Faust commented rolling his eyes. "Now it's my turn."

"And don't forget!" Ducas interrupted pulling his own card from his deck. "Thanks to your own trap card, I get to draw instead of you!"

"Maybe so," Faust chuckled lifting up the card he had drawn last time. "But I have ways around that; I activate my spell card, Pot of Greed!" The large giggling green pot appeared in front Faust, allowing him to draw two cards before the pot shattered into several shards. "But now then, I'll activate the effect of a familiar feline, so all I have to do is shuffle my two cards back…"

With his newly shuffled deck back in his duel disk, Faust slowly drew his next card, his eyes glowing with a topaz light. "Oh Aka! Are you still here?"

"Yeah, of course I'm still here," Aka sighed, appearing in one of the nearby seats with a small bowl of red gelatin in front of her. "Now what exactly are you doing?"

"Heh, well, it would appear that I drew one of _those_ cards already," Faust replied flipping one of the cards in his hand around to slap onto his duel disk. "Too bad, though, I didn't draw your favorite…"

"Huh? What the world are you babbling on about?" Ducas asked tilting his head to the side.

"Watch and learn…" Faust advised, as a dark mist began to pour from his duel disk to the floor, "Watch and learn…I summon Kyonshi – Tekagi!"

The mist grew thicker and taller around the duelists, sending a chill up Ducas's spine as a shadowed form began to slowly stand erect on Faust's field. With a sickening crack of its neck, the form came into the light, revealing a rather decrypted man with light bluish skin. Dressed in a navy blue Chinese robe with a matching hat, the zombified man's face was hidden by a talisman that covered it.

When the monster realized it was standing, the decrypted monster lifted its hands up, showing that its sleeves were covering its hands. However, in less than a second, two pairs of rusted claws snapped from the monster's sleeves, giving the monster a more menacing look (1450/1300).

It was hard for him to look at the monster, but Ducas stood his ground…with a bead of nervous sweat rolling down the side of his face. "Uh…what the heck is that?"

"Yeesh, you run a Japanese Yokai deck," Aka chuckled wagging her finger at Ducas. "And you're quaking at a Kyonshi? I guess it doesn't help your case, eh Dorkus?"

"It's Ducas!"

"Heh, I don't expect you to know about Kyonshi," Faust stated with his Kyonshi lifting its claws up in the air. "Especially since they're not well known except in China or if someone actually takes the time to look them up. But, I digress. What you see before you is a Chinese Vampire…"

"A…A Chinese Vampire?" Ducas repeated.

"Precisely," Faust spat to the side. "However, when compared to the vampires that we all know, these guys are a little more demented, at least in my opinion…"

"Yeah, well, none of that matters," Ducas interjected throwing his hand out. "That little zombie of yours doesn't have nearly enough attack points to…"

"…take down your monsters?" Faust ended holding up another card from his hand. "Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. Too bad you don't have all of the facts, I activate the equip spell card, Black Feathered Talons!"

Several black feathers erupted from the Kyonshi's sleeves, flying in the air as the rusted claws on the Kyonshi – Tekagi turned a bright silver (1450/1300 + 200/0).

"Color me unimpressed," Ducas sighed looking at the two Tengu on his side of the field, both holding two thousand attack points each.

"You'll be singing a tune in a matter of minutes!" Faust shouted throwing his hand out towards his Kyonshi. "Time to go on the attack!"

"Tengu Oni! Counter attack!" Ducas commanded, however, instead of spinning around in a dark feathered tornado, the Tengu merely crouched down with its talons crossed over its chest. "What the heck!?"

Before Ducas realized what was going on, the first Tengu Oni was sliced to ribbons by the Kyonshi – Tekagi's claws. "A-Ah?!"

"You see, my equip spell has the ability to switch your monster to defense mode when my vampire attacks," Faust explained with his two hair antennae pointing straight up. "And that's not all…why are you staring at me like that?"

"Uh…this has been bugging me a while now…but what's with your hair?" Ducas asked pointing towards the two hair antennae that seemed to form into a pair of question marks.

"My hair?" Faust asked tilting his head to the side. "What about it? Is it messed up?"

"…kinda…" Ducas didn't really know how to explain how the two antennae were moving on their own accord.

"Dorkus, you better stop right there," Aka cautioned with a goofy grin on her face. "He doesn't even realize that they have a mind of their own."

"Are you serious?" Ducas questioned blinking a few times. "Man…I don't know what I was thinking when I took that transfer to Japan's police force…everyone's hair is crazy here!"

"Ahem, may I continue?" Faust coughed, completely oblivious that the two were talking about him. "Take a look at your Tengu…"

Ducas turned towards his second Tengu, noticing the bird demon was clutching at a large gash on its chest, blood seeping down its feathered body (2000/1300 – 600/0). "W-What the!?"

"First, since I managed to get rid of one of your Tengu," Faust explained fitting one of the two remaining cards in his hand into duel disk, making it appear next to his other set card. "Its power bonus disappeared. And thanks to my Kyonshi's natural abilities, when he destroys a monster as a result of battle, all other monsters on your side of the field lose 300 attack points."

"Perfect…just perfect," Ducas growled reaching for his deck.

"Sorry, but remember, my Draw Paradox is still out, so I get to draw a card instead," Faust interrupted snapping a card from his deck, his eyes turning a topaz like color once more. "Heh…And I choose not to use my Cat's effect."

"Yeah, whatever," Ducas growled looking at the three cards he had in his hand. "Don't forget that next turn, I'll be able to draw instead of you!"

"Actually, you won't," Faust stated snapping his fingers. "Because I'm activating my face down card, Emergency Provisions!"

As the face down card flipped up, Faust's Draw Paradox, Schrodinger's Pernicious Cat and the Kyonshi Tegaki's Black Feather Talons shattered into the air (1650/1300 – 200/0). The pixels immediately transformed into a rain of light that rained down upon Faust's body. "You see by sending away three of my four other spell and trap cards, I can gain one thousand life points for each of them." (FLP: 11000)

"Uh, what's your life points?" Ducas asked, taking a step back.

"Let me check…" Faust chuckled looking over his duel disk. Then, just for a quick second, Faust's hair antennae stood up on end. "It's over eleven thousand!"

"What?! Eleven thousand?!" Ducas shouted throwing his arms around. "That can't be right! Can it?"

"Oh, knock it off with that damn joke!" Aka shouted, slamming her hands onto the table.

Faust coughed a few times before he got serious again, "And, since I activated it after the effect of Draw Paradox activated, during my next turn, I can draw normally, leaving you with only what you have so far until your next turn…but it'll be too late by the time that comes."

"We'll see about that," Ducas stated holding up a card from his hand, spinning it around. "I activate the spell card, Spider Web!"

A thin glowing thread shot out from Ducas's hand, flying through the air until flew directly into Faust's graveyard. "What the?! But…but your deck…"

"Before I even faced the Emperor of the Underworld," Ducas explained as he pulled the string back, snatching a card from the graveyard. "I managed to pull cards from the deck that police station gave officers now-a-days."

Aka couldn't help but tilt her head slightly as she pushed the bowl away. "Why the hell would police officers need a deck of duel monsters?"

"Give it a few years," Ducas replied rubbing his nose before he lifted up the card he snatched from Faust's graveyard. "You'll see…in the meantime, I activate the spell card I took from your graveyard, Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two new cards!"

'_Well now, at least he knows how to make use of the situation,_' Faust thought to himself as Ducas drew his next two cards.

"And now…how about we make things a little more interesting?" Ducas suggested reaching for his duel disk. "I sacrifice my remaining Tengu, to summon Tengu Oni Buseio!"

A bright light began to wrap itself around the remaining Tengu, making the Tengu's body increase in muscle mass until the light began to form into a set of silver samurai armor. With a loud screech, the tengu crashed onto the ground holding up a large silver staff (2300/2000) towards the Kyonshi.

"Heh…Impressive monster…" Faust replied crossing his arms. "But do you have the gall to attack?"

"I would…but I'm not ready to!" Ducas shouted pulling his next card up. "I activate the effect of a monster card I hold in my hand!" As soon as Ducas fitted the card into his duel disk, a large amount of black feathers began to swarm around his body. In the midst of the feathered chaos, a card shot out of Ducas's deck and into his hand. "So by discarding my Tengu Oni Samurai from my hand, I can add a specific Field Spell from my deck!"

As Ducas fitted the card into his duel disk, even more feathers erupted from around the dining hall, creating several ruined structures with several tengu statues along with a large statue of a screeching crow, "Meet my Tengu Sanctuary! Now here, all Winged-Beast monsters gain three hundred attack and defense points!"

The feathers around the new field wrapped around the Tengu Buseio, making its body grow even more muscular (2300/2000 + 300/300). "And I'm not done! Not by a long shot! I activate another spell card, Tengu Illusion Formation!"

Clapping its talons together, a large shadow erupted around the Tengu Busieo's body, melding up into the air. "My spell allows me to special summon another Tengu Oni from my deck since I have one out on the field!"

"This rush…it's amazing…" Faust admitted as a loud screech echoed through the air. '_I guess the soul relay deck chose wisely…but we'll just have to see about that now won't we?'_

"I special summon Tengu Oni Spy in defense mode!"

Flying down from the holographic sky was a smaller Tengu, this one dressed in dark robes with a small dagger in its talons (500/1300 + 300/300). However the Tengu landed on the table where Aka was, its wings folded over its body. "Hey! Get this crow away from me!"

"Sorry!" Ducas chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, since I special summoned a Tengu, I can activate the second effect of my field spell!"

"A second effect?" Faust questioned before a large bolt of lightning struck his face down card, making it shatter into millions of feathers. At the sight of his card shattering, Faust's hair antennae stood up on end in surprise. "W-What the?!

"My field spell can automatically destroy one spell or trap card on the field when a Tengu is summoned," Ducas explained holding his hand up towards his Tengu Busieo. "But enough about that! Buseio! Attack his Kyonshi, and let's wipe that smirk off of his face!"

Just as the larger Tengu lifted its wings up into the air, bamboo shot out from the ground, surrounding the surprised general. The bamboo formed into a large cage, holding down the large Tengu to the ground. "What the heck…"

"…did I do to your monster?" Faust asked with his hair antennae soothing backwards as he fished a card out of his graveyard. "Rather simple really. That face down card of mine was a special card that can only be activated by destroying it. My trap card is known as Bamboo Prison, and after its destruction, it becomes an equip card on any face up monster I wish…"

"Like my Busieo…" Ducas growled as the large tengu tried to free itself from the cage of bamboo, unsuccessfully.

"…right, and if you declare an attack with it, your monster will automatically be destroyed," Faust replied as he wagged his finger and his right hair antennae wagged in a similar manner. "And if memory serves me correctly…you said attack!"

Many more bamboo shot out from below the tengu, piercing the crow demon's body in a gruesome scene. Bloody feathers flew into the air before the bamboo receded into the ground with the dead Tengu Oni Busieo leaving Ducas with only his Tengu Oni Spy, "Man…I didn't expect to see a gruesome card like that."

"They never do," Faust explained crossing his arms with a large smirk on his face.

"Well don't get cocky!" Ducas shouted as his Tengu Oni Spy flashed in a dark light. "Because my battle phase is still on! And thanks to my Tengu Oni Spy's effect, I can attack you directly while he's in defense mode!"

"What?!" Faust shouted when the Tengu Spy appeared behind him, stabbing the dagger in Faust's back. "ARGH!" (FLP: 10200)

With the first life point infliction made, Aka lifted up a small sign in the air, "First blood to Dorkus!" The sign itself had a small chibi picture of Ducas on it with the words 'Go Dorkus!' written on it.

"My name's not Dorkus!" Ducas shouted as crossed his arms. "Anyway…your move Faust…"

"Heh…heh, ha, ha, ha!" Faust laughed loudly his hair antennae standing on end.

"Um…what's so funny?" Ducas asked, a large drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"Oh, it's just been a while since I've felt a rush…" Faust sighed in relief as his hair antennae relaxed slightly. "It's been too long…but now…" Faust then drew his next card, making a small glint in his eyes appear once more, glowing a bright topaz like color. "…now its time for me to get serious! I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity!"

As with the card stated, Faust quickly snapped up the top three cards from his deck, looking them over for a second before he discarded a blue boarded card and a spell card. "Now, I activate the effect of one of the cards I discarded. The card was known as Contract of Greed, allowing us both to draw two more cards!"

"You shouldn't be such in a hurry to give your opponent more cards," Ducas stated making his hand count now rise to four cards.

"Yes…well, when it boils down to it, I needed to do what was needed to be done," Faust replied reaching into his hand. "Now then…since you summoned a powerful monster, I think I'll sacrifice my Spirit Reaper…"

"I totally forgot you had that monster out," Ducas admitted as the reaper disappeared into the air.

"Truth be told, until I looked at my disk, so did I," Faust stated as his two hair antennae rubbed against each other, trying to show their embarrassment. "But that's beside the point! Now, I sacrifice him in order to summon Ira Kyonshi!"

Standing atop of the pillars of the field spell was another dreaded blue skinned Chinese Vampire with its face covered with a talisman and hat, only this one dressed in a black and green Chinese Martial Art gi, giving the monster a more intimidating look with its rather large muscles showing. On the back of the Kyonshi's back was a large pair of nunchaku that were immediately drawn and spun around like in one of the old fashioned Bruce Lee movies (2350/0).

"Whoa…" That's all Ducas could say at the moment, his eyes were glued to the Ira Kyonshi.

'…_now, while he's distracted…_' Faust thought as his left hair antennae pointed towards the Ira Kyonshi. "Ira Kyonshi! Attack the Tengu Oni Spy!"

"Huh?" Ducas snapped out of his stupor, just in time to see the large nunchaku slam down onto the screeching tengu. "Erg!"

With a powerful spin, the large Ira Kyonshi landed back on top of the field spell's pillar; however the ground began to pull back. "And now…here's a little thing about my newest Kyonshi, he has two effects. Both of them require that I do something and one of those some things is destroy one of your monsters. Now, I can special summon one certain monster from my deck to my side of the field!"

From the ground erupted another Kyonshi, however, this one was dressed in pure black Chinese clothing. This Kyonshi had a black hat covering its long white hair and a talisman covering its face and yet, its clothes hung off its body (1000/1000). "Meet the Walking Dead! The fate of those that die at the hands of a Kyonshi!"

"I see…" Ducas growled, looking at his face down card, he was too preoccupied with the appearance of the Ira Kyonshi to activate it, but…

"And speaking of Kyonshi," Faust chuckled as the Kyonshi – Tekagi stepped in front of his master, lifting up the two rusted claws. "Don't forget about this one! Direct attack!"

With a powerful leap, the armed Kyonshi flew forward, its two claws ready to dive into Ducas's body…

"Nice try!" Ducas shouted pulling two cards from his graveyard, the Tengu Oni Busieo and the Tengu Oni Spy, sending hundreds of feathers to fly from his duel disk, pushing back the Kyonshi – Tekagi into the air, only to shatter into feathers itself. "I activate my trap card, Dark Feather Storm! By removing two dark monsters from my graveyard, I can destroy one attacking monster and you take damage equal to that monster's attack!"

"W-what?!" Faust shouted before the feathers became shiny, flying back into his body, cutting his clothes, hair and skin. The feathers had become as strong and sharp as steel. (FLP: 8750)

"Heh! Almost back to square one, Faust," Aka laughed with a foxy smile on her face.

As the feathers began to disperse into the air, Ducas's eyes widened as the Walking Dead monster grappled over his body, sinking its now shown fangs into his neck. "AACH!" the zombie began to drain Ducas's energy, pulling him to the ground until the Kyonshi was satisfied. (DLP: 7000)

"I must admit, it usually doesn't take this long to get my opponent's life points past the original amount," Faust admitted fitting two cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his two Kyonshi. "So you've got something that the rest of us have…"

"…I have weird hair?" Ducas asked pulling his next card slowly.

"What? No!" Faust shouted with his two hair antennae standing on end. "And I know that Aka has weird hair, but that's no reason to insult her!"

'_But, he wasn't talking about me…_' Aka thought to herself as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of her face.

'_But…I wasn't talking about Aka,_' Ducas thought to himself as he looked at his next card. Then with a nod, Ducas held up his next card. "Now then! I activate the spell card, Screech of the Crow!"

Ducas's spell card appeared in front of him, forming into crow screeching through a broken window, allowing the Tengu duelist to pull out his deck of cards. "This spell allows me to add one Tengu card from my deck to my hand…" Fanning the cards, Ducas snatched the first card that caught his eye. "…And I choose Tengu Oni – Whiplash! And why wait to play him? I summon my newest Tengu!"

Diving from the holographic sky above was another Tengu Oni, dressed as the original three only this one held onto a long black whip that was snapped a few times (1400/1300 + 300/300). "And since I just summoned a Tengu, your face down card on the left is destroyed!"

Faust raised his hand up as his face down card exploded into several black feathers that flew into the air, '_…he's passed…'_

"And now…" Ducas started to unleash his comeback, his Tengu Oni – Whiplash ready to attack, snapping the whip a few times…

"What the hell is going on here?!"

That voice made shivers run up both Faust's and Aka's backs, making Faust's hair antennae stand on end. Ducas was confused, as suddenly the entire field spell and all of the other holograms began to disappear.

That's when he saw her.

Standing right behind Aka was a younger woman (not as developed as Aka, but looked to be about eighteen years old, give or take a year) with a nasty scowl on her face. Her long, black hair was combed back and had dye in it to give her a pair of white strands of hair that fell to her shoulders. Covering her petite body was a Japanese sailor uniform, although it was actually black and white and she was wearing black pants under the black skirt. "Aka! Faust! I demand an explanation here!"

"Ah, w-well, you see," Aka was stumbling over her words.

Ducas didn't get it, what was with this girl that could make these two adults tremble from the glare this girl was giving off? He didn't have to wait long to experience that glare himself though, that girl just stomped up to him, making the cop duelist take a step back out of pure instinct. "And you! Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

"Um, well, first, I'm Dorkus…" Ducas stated, only to realize what he had just said. "Wait! I mean Ducas! Ducas Gant! And well…uh, Aka, kinda brought me here so…"

"Aka…why did you bring him here?" The girl growled when she snapped her head towards Aka.

"Just look at his neck," Faust explained, actually gaining his cockiness back, as he pulled his cards off of his duel disk. Even his hair antennae were soothed back in a cocky manner. "He's got the crow…"

The girl seemed to calm down a bit, although, she still had the scowl in her eyes. "I see, and you were just doing that little, initiation then, right Faust?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Faust replied, now rubbing the black eye that Ducas had given him earlier.

"…interesting," the girl chuckled, turning her eyes on Ducas. "Then I welcome you, Dorkus was it?"

"Ducas…" He probably should've stopped trying since it looked like no one was going to listen to him…but…

"I welcome you to the SHJ," the girl stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"SHJ?" Ducas had heard some weird names, but that one just took the cake and the plopped it in his face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What the!" Nathaniel shouted as several monsters of his were destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"And now…" Wolfgainer lifted up his cigarette to his mouth, he always needed one when he was about to win or had caught a criminal. "Let's finish this!"

All five of Wolfgainer's shadowed monsters leapt into the air over Nathaniel, making the underground duelist's eyes widen in surprise. "N-No!"

The first shadowed figure fired off ten sharp hooked blades that had pierced through Nathaniel's chiseled chest, making him step back in pain. "ACK!" (NLP: 5200)

Before he had a chance to recover, several stone columns erupted from the ground, slamming into Nathaniel's stomach, making him fly up into the air. (NLP: 3200)

That's when a powerful kick to his back sent him crashing into the ground, and before he had a chance to stand up, the shadowed form landed on his back, making his head crash back into the ground. (NLP: 2700)

However, just as Nathaniel stood up, a powerful flood of water crashed into him, forcing him back to the wired fence that lined the hospital's roof. (NLP: 1100)

"D-Damn it…" Nathaniel spat out some of the water that had gotten into his mouth, finally noticing the final shadowed monster standing in front of him with his fingers ready to snap.

CLICK!

A powerful flame erupted around Nathaniel's body, making him scream out in pain and in annoyance of the powerful flames. Wolfgainer just puffed some smoke from his cigarette as all five of his monsters disappeared along with the holographic flames. "…jackpot." (NLP: 0)

"N-No…" Nathaniel coughed slamming his fist into the ground. "Why? Why do I keep losing!?" Nathaniel continued to slam his fist into the roof, several times until a small pool of blood began to form on the roof. "First the Emperor and then this guy! WHY!?"

Wolfgainer raised an eyebrow at Nathaniel, if the muscular guy had a personal vendetta, then there was always another option. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"…you don't understand," Nathaniel growled slamming his fist into the ground once more. "I'm a duelist…and as a duelist…"

"You'd want a chance to get back at the Emperor of the Underworld right?" Wolfgainer finished before taking a deep puff of his smoke.

"What?" Nathaniel was dumbstruck.

"Then how about this?" Wolfgainer stated crouching down to see Nathaniel eye to eye. "I've got a proposition for ya…

_Contracts left and right are being made…_

_The darkness keeps growing…_

_And in the midst of this…what will happen to the Emperor?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Draw Paradox / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Neither player can draw at their respective Draw Phases. Both players, instead, draw 1 card from their Deck at their opponent's Draw Phase on their turn.

**Image:** a duelist wearing a blue uniform reaching for his fancy duel disk, only to have a ghostly hand draw a card instead.

**Schrodinger's Pernicious Cat / Continuous Spell / Effect: **hen you draw cards outside your Draw Phase, you can shuffle them back into the deck after you've verified the content(s) of your draw. Afterwards, draw a number of cards from your deck equal to the number of cards returned to the Deck. (If you draw with this card's effect, the effect of Schrodinger's Pernicious Cat will not be applied.)

**Image:** a fancy dressed cat man with pink fur, tipping a white top hat

_The following cards were used by Dr. Allbert Zweinstein in Yugioh GX_

**Contract of Greed / Spell / Effect:** When this card is discarded from your hand, all players may draw two cards from their deck.

**Image:** Many scrolls being put in the Pot of Greed

**Kyonshi – Tekagi / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1450 / DEF: 1300 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card destroys an opposing Monster as a result of battle, after damage calculation, decrease the ATK of all face-up Monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 300 points.

**Description:** A pale-blue skinned man dressed in a blue Chinese robe with silver linens decorations over his baggy black pants, with a matching hat. Covering his face is a talisman, hiding his identity and a pair of rust claws erupted from his sleeves.

**Ira Kyonshi / Wind / LV. 6 / ATK: 2350 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** When this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, you can Special Summon 1 "The Walking Dead" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare 1 card Type. Your opponent selects and sends 1 card of that Type from their Deck to the Graveyard.

**Description:** A dreaded blue skinned Chinese Vampire with a talisman covering his face, only this one dressed in a black and green Chinese Martial Art gi with his arms exposed to show the rather large muscles on his arms. On the back of the vampire, was a large pair nunchaku.

**Tengu Sanctuary / Field Spell / Effect:** When a monster with 'Tengu' in its name is Normal or Special summoned to the field, destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field. Increase the attack and defense of all face-up Winged Beast-type Monsters on the field by 300 points.

**Image:** A set of dark ancient ruins with many black feathers falling to the ground.

**Tengu Oni Spy / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 1300 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** White this card is in defense mode, this card can attack your opponent's life points directly in defense mode.

**Description:** A small tengu dressed in several black robes with a dagger in its talons.

**Tengu Oni Samurai / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 500 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** You may discard this card from your hand to add one 'Tengu Sanctuary' from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A large crow demon dressed in samurai armor.

**Tengu Oni Buseio / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2000 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card cannot be special summoned. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you may add one 'Tengu' monster from your deck to your hand with a level lower than the destroyed monster.

**Description:** A large, muscular tengu with a large samurai armor around its body.

**Dark Feather Storm / Trap / Effect:** You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Remove 2 DARK monsters in your Graveyard from play to destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK strength of the destroyed monster.

**Image:** Many black feathers being swept up into the wind.

**Black Feathered Talons / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a monster with 'Kyonshi' in its name. Increase the equipped monster's attack by 200 points. When the equipped monster battles a monster with a higher attack point, switch the battle mode of the opposing monster. Any face down monsters with flip effects affected by this card's effect have their effects negated.

**Image:** A pair of silver claws with several black feathers attached to them.

**The Walking Dead / Earth / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Zombie:**_ The departed. They are used as slaves by vampires, and are little more than shields or thugs for their kyonshi masters._

**Description:** A Kyonshi, dressed in pure black Chinese clothing. This Kyonshi had a black hat covering its long white hair and a talisman covering its face and yet, its clothes hung off its body

**Screech of the Crow / Spell / Effect: **Add 1 "Tengu" card from your Deck to your hand.**  
Image:** A crow screeching through a shattered window.


	5. Draw 5: Armed Samurai BenKei

_**I have to wonder…would a person remember a piece of their past if the past entirely was despicable? Devastating as it might seem, for only those few precious moments that might make remembering the past worthwhile…**_

_**Me?**_

_**I don't really feel obligated to talk about my past, nor do I want to talk about it…especially since those very memories were the cause for my most definite feature.**_

_**Still, when one meets up with face to face with an article of the past, memories just flood back.**_

_**But these memories…they're the kind of memories that you can't help but grin.**_

_**And yet…**_

…_**I can't really look him in the eye…quite literally actually…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 5**_

_**Armed Samurai Ben-Kei**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Domino City…

The city where great duelists are born, known to be a technological marvel in this day and age. With skyscrapers scarring the skies above and the people flooding the streets below, it's hard to find a place of serenity in the middle of this concrete chaos…

But where Odoroki was standing in front of…well, serenity was one of the words that could be used to describe it.

The other word was, "Whoa…"

The building that Odoroki stood before was one of those old fashioned Japanese mansions that resembled that of a martial art dojo. There was even a sign hung over the top of the large mahogany doors that read 'Miyamoto Dojo'.

But Odoroki couldn't help but notice the addition to the sign with a different kind of wood that read 'Now Accepting Duelist Disciples'. Odoroki had a large drop of sweat roll down the side of this head, '_…there's only one person who would put that on there…'_

"Heh, dazed at my home's size?" Sai asked, breaking Odoroki from his train of thought.

"Hmm…not really," Odoroki replied crossing his arms at Sai, even though Odoroki wasn't really used to large places, it was better than his small apartment that he had. "I'm just surprised that a refined place like this would hold such an unrefined girl as your self."

"HEY!" Sai shouted with her bangs standing on end.

"Ha, ha! Fiery Roki," Ashton laughed slapping Odoroki on the back a few times (a little harder than he would've liked). "Once again, you prove to be a very funny guy! Heh, ha!"

"Don't encourage him!" Sai roared with her hair standing on end.

Odoroki didn't really understand these two, they acted like brother and sister, and yet, the only thing that could really connect the two was their hair color…and even that was too different. Shrugging it off, Odoroki slowly headed towards the Dojo's door while the two others were fighting it out. "…I'd hate to see how they treat their guests."

"Hey! Hold up!" Sai shouted running after Odoroki.

"Heh, this is going to be interesting," Ashton chuckled.

A few minutes later…

"Heh, its bigger than it looks outside doesn't it?" Ashton commented leaning against one of the support beams that kept the ceiling up.

All around, there was definitely a serene aura about this 'Duelist Dojo', a small koi pond, a small grassy yard with a cherry blossom tree in the corner, and shiny wooden floors…Odoroki had to admit this did describe 'his' taste.

Maybe this was actually…

"Hey! Get your head out of the clouds!" Sai shouted into Odoroki's ear, making him step to the side grasping his ear.

"AAAH!" Odoroki yelped narrowing his eyes at Sai. "What the heck is your problem?!"

"I knew that would get your attention," Sai chuckled walking past the steaming Odoroki. "Now hurry up, I don't know why, but my dad wants to meet you…or that's what Ashton says."

"Heh, yep!" Ashton added.

If that was how she wanted to play, then Odoroki was more than happy to follow those rules of the game. "Fine, whatever you say…flat chest."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sai shouted, her face turning beat red to match the fire in her eyes.

"Wha, ha, ha!" Ashton was rolling on the ground, holding his sides and tears spilling out of his eyes. "I may not have to pay any more money at the comedy clubs! HA, HA, HA!"

"Ashton! Shut up!" Sai shouted, having more blush on her face.

After some more insults, laughter and a leek to someone's head, the three teens were walking through the open halls with Ashton standing in between Odoroki and Sai. "Bwa, ha, ha! Little Saika, you're just a riot with Fiery Roki!"

"Do you want me to smack that leek across your face again?" Sai asked with venom pouring out of her mouth. This wasn't the best day to get on Sai's bad side, she was late to her job, got fired from said job, got knocked out for a good forty-five minutes, and now had two people riding her.

"You mean this leek?" Ashton asked twirling the leek in his fingers before he stuck it into his mouth as if it was a cigarette. "Cause you'll have to pull this from my dead locked jaw, Little Saika! Ha, ha!"

"Then I'll just beat you with your skull!" Sai shouted. "I'll even pull it out of your head!"

"That's physically impossible," Odoroki pointed out, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of her pulling someone's skull from their head.

"Does it look like I care?" Sai growled with her eyes narrowed down at Odoroki.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say yes," Odoroki commented, getting an even colder glare from Sai. "Hey, you asked."

"Ha, ha, he got ya there Little Saika!" Ashton chuckled, as he poked Sai on her right face cheek a few times with his leek

"Ashton…do you like keeping both of your hands?" Sai growled with a murderous intention that flowed from her eyes.

"Saika? Ashton? Are you there?"

That gentle yet harsh voice rang out through the open skies overhead, sending a chill down Sai's back, making Ashton smirk widely, and Odoroki…

…his eyes widened drastically. '_Could it really be? That voice!'_

"Y-Yeah dad! W-We're here!" Sai stuttered before running further into the large dojo like house.

Odoroki tilted his head to the side slightly, wondering if this really was the person that he actually knew. From what he remembered, he knew that 'person' wouldn't instill fear like that in someone (unless it was in a duel of course).

"Heh! No worries, Fiery Roki."

Getting his attention to the leek lover, Odoroki watched as Ashton twirled the leek in his fingers a few times. "Kenshin-sama is usually a kind guy, but when he wants to, he can be rather scary…even scarier than Little Saika at some times. And you didn't hear this from me, but I think Kenshin-sama is the reason why Little Saika acts the way she does."

Okay, now Odoroki was starting to see a connection. "…that would explain a few things…"

"Anyway, why don't you hang out here for a while Fiery Roki?" Ashton suggested walking past the former Emperor of the Underworld, placing the leek in between his teeth. "Around this time, Kenshin-Sama usually has kendo practice with his only two students. I'll tell him that you did come and we'll make sure that you'll get a proper welcome."

"That's not really…" Odoroki raised his hands up in a defensive manner, not wanting to be a burden.

"Ah, ha! No worries, Fiery Roki," Ashton laughed disappearing into the dojo's depths as well. "You're a guest! And guests are supposed to be treated with respect…or at least that what I learned here in Domino."

Odoroki sighed to himself as he leapt to the grass to sit down, "Well…at the very least, I might be able to hide out here for a while from the heat…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Solo, anticipate your opponent's moves!"

"…yes, sempai."

"Hyatt, stop goofing off!"

"Hyahooo! I can't help it!"

SNAP!

"OW!"

"What did I just say Hyatt?!"

This was why he hated having so few students; he was able to predict their problems so easily just by hearing their footsteps and their breathing. But then again, he wasn't going to complain, getting Kendo students in this day and age of duelists was a rarity…

…even if said students were they themselves duelists. Not that he had anything against duelists, but sometimes he wished that the old days wouldn't disappear.

"Uh, dad?"

He remained silent for a few moments as the thin doors opened up, allowing light to pour into the room and onto his long dark bangs of hair that curved into a widows peak over his tan, sharp face with his eyes closed. With a white gi shirt and blue hakama covering his slightly muscular body, the older man turned towards the opened door where Sai was kneeling in the doorway. "…Solo, Hyatt, that's enough for today. When you've clean yourselves off, you're welcome to leave or stay for dinner if you prefer."

The two armor adorned students bowed to each other, the bamboo swords at their sides, before they turned towards the closed eyed man. The shorter one threw his fist up into the air. "Yeah! Sweet! A big man like me needs to eat!"

"…you're not big," the taller student coldly replied crossing his arms.

"You're just scared that I'm so big!" the shorter student laughed loudly raising his thumb up. "So much so that you're shaking in your boots at the mere sight of the 'BIG' me!"

WHAP!

"OW!"

"You should learn to shut your big mouth," The taller student commented before he bowed to the closed eyed teacher. "And I apologize, Kenshin-sama, but I will have to decline your offer at the moment, I have other plans to attend to."

"Very well Solo," Kenshin sighed lowering his head for a few moments before he lifted his head up once more. "Then we will see you in a few days."

As soon as the two kendo students left the training hall, Kenshin turned towards Sai. "And a good afternoon to you Sai, now, then…come here."

"Uh, I'd rather not," Sai gulped not noticing that Ashton was standing behind her.

"Heh, ha! You've got to listen to your daddy Little Saika!" Ashton laughed before pushing Sai into the room with his foot. "Get in there!"

"Ashton!" Sai yelped before she stumbled into the room to land at the now standing Kenshin's feet. "Uh…hey dad…"

"Saika," Kenshin sighed shaking his head. "You know I disapprove of you skipping out on your training…"

"But, I got called out to my job…" Sai tried to explain raising her arms up in a defensive manner.

"…that you got fired from," Ashton pointed out with a large smirk on his face that held the leek in his mouth.

"Not helping here Ashton!" Sai snapped.

"Ha! I hardly ever!" Ashton laughed loudly while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmm, I see…" Kenshin thought out loud, it would appear that he could use this to his advantage. Now, it might cost him some money, but it would be a sacrifice Kenshin was willing to take in order to improve Sai's training regiment. "I think we should talk about this Saika…"

"Uh, but dad," Sai protested, trying to think of a way to get out of this. "We…we have a guest here and we can't keep him waiting!"

"Right, I did ask you bring that…" Kenshin coughed leaning against the wall in deep thought about the description he was given by Ashton. "…was it Roki?"

"Y-Yeah!" Sai answered waving her arms. "We, we could get him right now for you dad…"

"How about you send him to see me?" Kenshin requested crossing his arms over his chest. "It would speed things up…"

"Don't bother."

Sai and Ashton both jumped up slightly, and standing behind the two was none other than the former Emperor of the Underworld leaning up against one of the support beams. "Ah! When did you get there?" Sai shouted glaring daggers at Odoroki.

"I came in with the breeze," Odoroki chuckled turning his sight towards Kenshin, and his usually harsh eyes…grew soft for the few times.

"Trying to be cool, eh, Roki?" Kenshin snickered turning his head slightly. "Saika, would you please bring us some tea?"

"Uh, sure dad," Sai said, a little surprised that Kenshin would ask for that, she knew that her dad hated tea. Why would he ask for some of it?

"Nah, coffee will do just fine," Odoroki commented walking past Sai and Ashton to stand in the room. "I'll have mine dark with two cubes of sugar."

"…the guest is always right," Kenshin chuckled. "I'll have some coffee too."

"Y-yeah dad," Sai replied before running from the room with an enraged look on her face. '_Great now I'm stuck serving Scarface…'_

"You need anything from me?" Ashton asked twirling the leek around in his fingers a few times. He didn't want to feel useless, besides, if Sai was going to work…

"Sure Ashton, you can order some take-out tonight if you could," Kenshin replied.

Ashton popped the leek into his mouth before he saluted. "You got it Kenshin-sama!"

The moment Ashton was gone, Kenshin turned towards Odoroki, a smile appearing on his lips. "I don't know what's up with that kid and his nicknames."

"Well, we've all got our quirks," Odoroki chuckled.

"Indeed we do…" Kenshin replied closing the door. "Indeed we do, Odoroki."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_-Two Years Ago-_

_The crowds were growing restless, holographic explosions rocked the doors inside the large dark arena, and electricity surging through the duelists' bodies for each jolt of power that surged through their bodies…_

…_this of course was unknown to a slightly younger Odoroki (he only had two extra long hair strands on his reddish brown hair) who sat in one of the duelist prep rooms, looking over a small forty card deck. Sweat rolled down the side of his head as the clock ticked down a few times._

_It had been two months since he dueled the last time in the underground since he faced…'him'. But now, Odoroki was given a second chance by Mr. Walker, and he wasn't going to lose this chance, no way was that going to be possible. This was the only way that he could…_

"_Still worried I take it?"_

_Odoroki jumped slightly from the gentle and yet strangely harsh voice that sounded behind him. As he turned around, Odoroki was met with the owner of the voice standing behind him with a large smirk on his face. "Kenshin? What are you doing here?"_

_Rubbing the side of his head, Kenshin couldn't help but blink his cold blue eyes a few times. "Why not? I'm the only one here who actually gives his rivals the proper respect they deserve…" Kenshin placed his hand on top of Odoroki's head, messing up his hair and the two long strands, "…and that includes you as well."_

"_Yeesh, don't do that!" Odoroki growled slapping Kenshin's hand away, immediately trying to fix his hair. "Do you have any idea how long it takes me to get my hair this way?"_

"_Heh, you act just like a freshmeat," Kenshin chuckled crossing his arms. "Don't be so worried about appearances; rather you should be worried about the match we're going to be getting. Walker's trying something new with this match…"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"…two years is a long time," Kenshin commented lifting the cup of coffee to his lips.

"Even longer when you're in the underground," Odoroki replied keeping his eyes at the garden, more specifically the koi pond with the koi fish swimming in it. "Especially when you're lonely…"

Kenshin sipped his coffee for a few seconds, when he lowered it he turned towards Odoroki with his eyes still closed. "…its lonely at the top now isn't it."

Odoroki blinked a few times, surprised that Kenshin knew that he was Emperor of the Underworld, this was the first time in the last two years that he had even talked to Kenshin. "Don't be surprised. I keep up with the news…especially when your name is mentioned on it."

"…yeah, I suppose so," Odoroki sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Anyway, I can see that you've finally got this mansion you kept going on about."

"And all it took was a little elbow grease," Kenshin replied crossing his arms.

The two remained silent for a few minutes, letting the sounds of nature and the surrounding city. Slowly, Odoroki sat the cup of coffee onto the wooden floor as he tried to continue the conversation. "…I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Saika?" Kenshin questioned. "Yes, I have a daughter, even when I was in the Underground."

Odoroki's eyes widened, again surprised by a fact that he didn't know about his former friend from the underworld. "…sorry, if I'd have known…"

"Odoroki, you've never been one to feel sorry," Kenshin interrupted holding his hand up to the former Emperor of the Underworld. "Don't start now. It was my choice to continue that duel…and I dealt with the consequences."

"Heh, always the one to make others feel better," Odoroki sighed shaking his head at Kenshin. "Why do you always do that?"

"Just in my nature I guess," Kenshin replied. "So, you mind telling me why you were with my daughter in the first place?"

"…let me just say that I didn't do a thing to her," Odoroki pointed out inching away from Kenshin.

"Relax Odoroki, I trust you," Kenshin chuckled…

A few minutes later…

"…and that's when that leek guy suggested the duel," Odoroki explained finishing up the story that started from when he had left the underground league, when he ran into Ducas and Sai, and was just about to get into the duel between him and Sai.

"Hmm, so this Dorkus attacked my daughter," Kenshin surmised in deep thought. "Why though…"

"That's the million dollar question at hand," Odoroki muttered remembering Ducas's words.

_Odoroki shook his head. "Then you mind answering me a question then?" _

"_Maybe, just remember," Ducas replied his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm free to not answer."_

_With his head turned back to the knocked out girl, Odoroki narrowed his eyes when he snapped back towards Ducas. "I can understand you wanting to come after me," Odoroki started, his hand lifted out to point at Ducas, "But what was with attacking this girl? And even more so, you didn't even notice me, and I was the guy who ran into you."_

_A breeze swept through the hallowed alleyway, even the two Tengu Oni demons turned to their master Ducas. To be honest, Ducas didn't even know the answer to that question himself. "Well, I'll tell ya, I was called out here."_

_Odoroki blinked at Ducas. "…called out here?"_

"_Yeah," Ducas wasn't about to tell Odoroki about the statue, the talon that held it, and the voice that seemed to offer him this chance to exceed. "I just had the instinct, the uh, the instinct of a cop! Yeah, that called me out here."_

"_Still doesn't explain the girl," Odoroki pointed out._

"_Oh shut up!" Ducas growled, his eyes flashed even more emerald than before. "Maybe I just didn't have the patience to deal with her. In fact, I'd prefer that there wouldn't be a witness, because when I win…"_

"…_I'm bringing you in pieces."_

"The only thing I got from him was the fact that he was called out by something," Odoroki stated, stilling thinking about the duel and how strange his Tengu cards were. "Say, Kenshin, you've been a duelist longer than I have, you ever hear of a set of cards known as Tengu?"

"Tengu?" Kenshin muttered rubbing his chin. "…in all honesty Odoroki, I've never heard of such a set, but then again, it's been a year since I've changed my cards, so it's possible that they appeared recently in one of the newest packs. But I wouldn't know."

"Since we're on the topic of dueling," Odoroki chuckled fingering his deck of cards that were set on his belt. "I could understand you having kendo classes for people, but a dueling dojo?"

A small blush crept onto Kenshin's face as he coughed a few times. "Yes well, if you have a skill, why not use it to make money?"

"And I thought I was greedy," Odoroki sighed.

"Oi! Kenshin-sama! Fiery Roki!"

With that familiar voice echoing through the open halls Odoroki and Kenshin turned towards Ashton running to the two. "Dinner's here! Ha, ha, oh and by the way, something came up Hyatt isn't going to be here for dinner."

"I see," Kenshin stood up, holding his cup of coffee in his hand. "Ashton, could you please go ahead, I've got one more thing I wish to talk to Roki about."

"Heh, you got it Kenshin-sama," Ashton laughed twirling the leek in his hands once more as he walked away.

"I have no idea where he got that leek," Kenshin muttered before he turned towards Odoroki. "And as for you Roki…I'll assume that you're going to be joining us at dinner."

"Hey, never pass up free food," Odoroki chuckled.

"If that's the case, would you mind meeting me back here," Kenshin requested.

Odoroki blinked a few times, "Hmm?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Being the owner of the Underground League had its perks; Walker had many connections to several powerful groups. He had to call in several favors, but it would be well worth it to get back what he had lost in the last in the last week. "It's a prestigious honor to meet with you two once again."

"You were lucky to even get past the guard Walker."

"So instead of wasting our time, how about you start talking before we toss you out of here?"

"You jump right to the point," Walker sighed adjusting his hat slightly (he always wanted to look good in order to make a decent impression). "Very well, then here's what my terms are. You two have known to be at the top of both the political and financial worlds…but there was always one thing that eluded your grasps."

"The dueling world…"

"Correct," Walker chuckled, now that he had a foot in the door, he just had to slam right through. "But how about we change that little fact?"

"…you've gotten yourself our ears Walker, but that's all you've got so far," The political head growled rubbing his rugged chin a few times.

The financial head narrowed his eyes as he lifted up a small folder that held a picture of Walker with several files on him. Nothing to pleasant, mind you. "How in the world do you even plan to even pull something like that off?"

"It's rather simple really," Walker chuckled, "So simple that it puzzles me that neither of you have thought of it yet."

"You're pushing your luck here, Walker!" The political head snarled slamming his hands onto the large desk.

"Chosaku! Calm yourself!" the financial head shouted throwing his arm in front of Chosaku. "Walker, I already told you that if you had a point to this conversation, then you better start talking before I unleash Chosaku on you."

"My apologies," Walker sneered lowering his hat to cover his eyes; he couldn't show the look in his eyes to the two brothers. "Chosaku. Shoji. What I propose is that we create a…"

Chosaku and Shoji's eyes widened at the mention of a …, Chosaku crossed his arms as he fell back into his seat. "An interesting idea Walker, but why do you even need to ask us for this idea."

"As you are no doubt aware," Walker sighed turning his back to the two brothers. "My league was practically destroyed recently. And I was made off as a villain of sorts. It's not like I can openly declare … on my own."

"So you thought that you could get the Manjoume Group to help you," Chosaku finished.

"You're quite the foreseer," Walker complimented.

"But let's think about this for a few minutes," Shoji stated as he lifted his hands up. "How exactly would a … help either of us?"

"Simple, if you two were to sponsor not only the tournament itself but two duelists each," Walker chuckled already thinking of four candidates. "And if even one of them were to succeed, you would have control over the dueling world. And to make sure of that we would invite several high names in the dueling world…"

"Heh, your proposal is getting more and more tantalizing," Chosaku chuckled, his eyes becoming as murky as a polluted pond. "By what would you get out of this … plan of yours? It's not like you to do something unless you had a plan up your sleeve."

"Once again, you are a great foreseer," Walker complimented tapping his cane into the ground a few times. "Correct. Not only would I provide you with some duelists to help you with this plan, but I would also provide you with several other advantages to your goal. And all I ask in return…is that when you finally gain control of the duelist world, you'll make my underground league completely legal."

The two members of the Manjoume group looked at each other, nodding to each other for a mere second. Chosaku held his hand up towards Walker. "Heh…you've got yourself a deal Walker, but we'll have to discuss a few other matters but for the most part we'll agree to your terms."

"Excellent…most excellent," Walker snickered taking Chosaku's hand to shake a few times.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Odoroki couldn't help but rub his stomach, he was still hungry. Delivered ramen didn't really do that, but hunger was the last thing on his mind…

…the former Emperor of the Underworld knew why Kenshin had called him out here. All he had to do was wait for the inevitable.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Odoroki."

Causing his head to lift up, Odoroki turned to see Kenshin standing in the middle of the hall. However, he was wearing something completely different than his Japanese styled clothing. Instead he was wearing a large white jacket that had two long coattails to it with a large orange shirt (that had the numbers 777 written on it in red fabric) and cargo pants. In his hands were a pair of duel disk, one was silver and the other was a standard duel disk. "I just felt that it would seem appropriate to change into something different…"

"Heh, if that's the case," Odoroki sighed pulling his sleeveless coat off of his body throwing it into the air. "Then I won't face you as the Emperor of the Underworld, I'll face you as Odoroki Ryusei!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kenshin smirked as he fitted the silver duel disk onto his arm.

A few minutes later…

"Let's skip the pleasantries," Kenshin said holding up five cards that he had already drawn from his deck. "And get right to the action shall we?" (KLP: 8000)

"Finally, someone who wants to get to the point," Odoroki sighed in relief holding up his own five cards. "And not to insult you, but how exactly are you going to…" (OLP: 8000)

"You need not worry," Kenshin replied holding up another card from his deck, immediately placing it onto his duel disk. A set monster appeared in front of Kenshin, allowing him to cross his arms over his chest. "I am more than able to duel on your level, so don't think that you'll get out of this with a single scratch."

"Against you?" Odoroki asked snapping off his sixth card from his deck. "I'm not going to hold back…I learned that from last time!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a loud wolf howl filled the air as a lean shadowed form landed on the ground with a loud crash. In the remaining light, the lean figure stood up to show a tanned young man wearing forest green tribal clothes with a checkered headband and matching vest. When the young man lifted his hands up, the tanned warrior lifted up a pair of tomahawks in his hands (1500/1400). "I summon Tomahawk Hunter in attack mode!"

"Not using those Mad cards any more?" Kenshin asked raising an eyebrow hearing the new monster's name.

"…I remember giving you that deck when it happened," Odoroki commented turning his head to the side with a dark aura appearing over his head. "But, enough of dwelling in the past…right now we've only got the present! Tomahawk Hunter attack Kenshin's face down monster!"

The tribal warrior leapt into the air, spinning the two tomahawks in his hands before he slammed them both into the face down monster that showed an older man wearing baggy pants and a tall hat with a hammer in his hands. The tomahawks sliced right through the older man (500/500).

And yet, Kenshin merely held his hand in front of his deck to collect a card that popped out from it. "That was Iron Blacksmith Koetsu, and when he's flipped up, I can take one equipped spell from my deck and add it to my hand. And I choose Broken Bamboo Sword."

'_Huh? Why would he take that card? It doesn't have any boost at all,'_ Odoroki thought looking at the five other cards in his hand. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"…are you intentionally holding back on me Odoroki?" Kenshin asked snapping his next card from the top of his deck. "That is one of your biggest mistakes! Never underestimate your opponent!"

"What?!" Odoroki questioned as Kenshin flipped around the card he had just drawn.

"I summon Koryū Shinai in attack mode!" The card slapped onto Kenshin's duel disk, creating a powerful light that erupted in front of him. The light died down to show a young kid standing in front of Kenshin, his fiery red hair combed back onto the shoulders of his kendo armored body, and in the young man's hands was a single bamboo sword. However, the most prominent detail of the monster was the pair of tiger ears and tiger tail (1000/1000).

"…Um, may I ask what happened to your deck?" Odoroki commented with his three extra long strands of hair curling into makeshift question marks. From what he could remember, Kenshin ran the Six Samurai standard deck…but this was just completely different than from the last time they faced each other.

"When I lost that match to you Odoroki," Kenshin stated holding up one of the six remaining cards he had in his hand. "I felt the need to rejuvenate myself, so, I sold all of my samurai cards and decided to fall back on something that fell under the same category as them, but had a more tamed aspect to them."

"That seems kind of contradictory," Odoroki pointed out motioning towards the ears and tail of the Koryū monster. "Especially since your monster looks more like a beast."

"Beast-Warrior really," Kenshin coughed before he fitted the card into his duel disk. "Anyway, I activate the equip spell that I took with my first monster's effect, Broken Bamboo Sword!"

Tossing his bamboo sword into the air, the Koryū Shinai lifted his clawed hand to hold a now broken bamboo sword. Odoroki couldn't help but raise one of his eyebrows. "Okay, so what was the point of that?"

That's when the Koryū Shinai's muscles began to pulsate a few times until the beast-warrior's muscles grew till they were almost bursting from the Koryū's kendo armor (1000/1000 + 1000/0). "Simple, my monster has two effects. One is that he's considered a normal type monster and the second, is when he is equipped with a certain card, his original attack points double…three guesses what that equip card is."

"Broken Bamboo Sword," Odoroki muttered under his breath.

"Correct! And your prize is…" Kenshin joked around as his beastly warrior leapt in front of him, spinning the Broken Bamboo Sword in his hand. "My Koryū Shinai's attack!"

'_I could use my monster's effect…but I can use it another time,'_ Odoroki thought looking at his Tomahawk Hunter.

With a loud snap and crack, the tribal warrior was thrown back into the air, making him shatter into several pixels. "You're still as good as ever," Odoroki commented crossing his arms, "But you didn't think that I'd go down that easily? I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted!" (OLP: 7500)

The ground erupted allowing the Tomahawk Hunter to claw his way back to ground once more, dirt covering his clothes now (1500/1400). "So you'll have to deal with Tomahawk Hunter once more."

"I see," Kenshin muttered fitting another card into his duel disk. "I'll set this and end my turn."

"Then…it's my turn!" Odoroki announced shifting his eyes to the card he just drew. "Alright, for this move, I'll set one card face down and summon Card Brawler in attack mode!"

Leaping off the nearby roof, the large muscular fighter landed on the ground, his jumpsuit creaking as he flexed his muscles a few times (1700/1200). "Next, I'll activate the spell card Shrink! Now your monster's attack, returns to its normal strength!"

Kenshin didn't even notice as his Koryū's strength returned to normal (2000/1000 – 1000/0), however this didn't seem to be the case with Odoroki's Card Brawler who cracked his knuckles a few times. "And now, Card Brawler, take down that tiger kid!"

The monster didn't need to be told twice, the Card Brawler leapt forward, prepared to slam his fist into the beast-warrior…

SNAP!

…until the Koryū Shinai slammed the Broken Bamboo Sword into the Card Brawler's gut, the muscular warrior flew backwards into the wall behind Odoroki. Needless to say, Odoroki was speechless at the sight of how his monster was easily swept backwards. (KLP: 7300)

"In case you're wondering, I activated my trap card," Kenshin coughed getting Odoroki's attention, mostly to the now face up card that showed the Koryū Shinai slamming a bamboo sword into the side of a samurai's head. "Kendjutsu Art – Counter Block! When you make the mistake of attacking a face up Koryū monster on my side of the field, this trap activates. My trap makes my monster unable to be destroyed as a result of battle for the remainder of the turn, and any monster that attacks him, well, they have their attack and defense cut in half."

"What?" Odoroki gasped as his Card Brawler (1700/1200 – 850/600) limped back to his field, blood leaking from side. "But I did notice that your life points did lower."

"True…wait, you're not actually going to…" Kenshin gaped slightly.

"Tomahawk Hunter!" Odoroki commanded as the tribal warrior leapt into the air. "Your target is Koryū Shinai!"

When the tribal warrior was at the highest peak of his jump, the Tomahawk Hunter threw the pair of tomahawks he had at the Koryū Shinai. However, the tiger kendo student slammed the bamboo sword into the sides of the weapons, sending them skidding into the ground at Kenshin's feet. (KLP: 6800)

"And once again, your monster loses half of its attack and defense points," Kenshin pointed out as the Tomahawk Hunter (1500/1400 – 750/700) landed on the ground in front of Odoroki. "You'll have to better than that Roki, if you want to get into this school…"

"…Huh?" Odoroki questioned at what Kenshin was getting at…only to see what Kenshin was getting at out at the corner of his eye. At the edge of one of the walls, Odoroki raised an eyebrow at the two long strands of hair that poked from the side of it, both strands a different shade of blue.

It was easy to see Kenshin's reason now; they had an audience now consisting of two nosy kids.

"Then you got it sensei," Odoroki played along rubbing his nose, it was an old habit he had before he became the Emperor of the Underworld. "I'll end my turn."

"And my Koryū Shinai regains his attack," Kenshin explained as the Koryū's muscles grew once more into the armor (1000/1000 + 1000/0). Immediately, Kenshin snapped his next card off of the top of his deck, feeling the card with his thumb a few times. "And for my next turn, I activate the spell card, Giant Trunade! Now all spell and trap cards return to our hands!"

A powerful torrent of wind erupted onto the field, flinging Odoroki's face down card back into his hand while forcing the Broken Bamboo Sword away from Koryū Shinai's hands (1000/1000).

And yet, Odoroki spun the card around his hand that was just returned to his hand. "Sorry Sensei, but I was well prepared for your tactics, that face down card was known as Treasure Map. Now since it was returned to my hand, I get two cards and then discard another card…" Odoroki explained snapping off two cards off his deck, and then fitted the trap card into his graveyard slot. "…and since I don't need it anymore, I'll just discard the Treasure Map."

Meanwhile…

"Heh, heh, looks like Fiery Roki knows how to match up against Kenshin-sama," Ashton laughed leaning up against the wall.

"No one can match up against my dad!" Sai hissed turning around from the corner to glare at Ashton. "Sure, he's not the same as he was two years ago…but, he's more than able to take down Scarface!"

Ashton blinked a few times at Sai's sudden defense, so lifting the leek to his mouth; the blue haired ganguro began to chew on the leek. "…yeah, yeah, but don't you think it's weird?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sai questioned with a few question marks appearing over her head.

"I mean, doesn't seem weird that they seem to be able to counter each other's moves rather easily," Ashton explained with the leek in his mouth, moving it up and down in rhythm with him talking. "Almost like they know each other from somewhere…"

"Ashton, I've heard some stupid things come out of that mouth of yours," Sai sighed turning back to the duel. "But that is by far the stupidest yet!"

"So you've managed to improve yourself rather greatly," Kenshin replied taking the monster card off his duel disk, fitting it into his graveyard. "If that's the case, then I'll have to tribute my Shinai for my Koryū Kenshin."

"Heh, is that in your deck because it has your name?" Odoroki asked as the Koryū Shinai disappeared into the air.

"Partly, but he still fits the theme," Kenshin coughed as a more muscular Koryū monster appeared in front of him, dressed in deep blue kendo training armor with a wooden sword that was spun a few times in his clawed hands. This monster's head was topped with long white hair that had a few black stripes on it and unlike the previous Koryū; this one had two long white tails (2300/2000). "And from what my Saika told me, they kind of hold the same appearance."

"I'll give you that," Odoroki muttered.

"Now then, I activate an equip spell that you're all too familiar with," Kenshin stated as the monster version of himself held its hands up, holding the large Broken Bamboo Sword. "Unlike Shinai, Kenshin doesn't get a power boost, but he gains an exquisite ability. One that I'll demonstrate when he attacks your Card Brawler!"

Twirling the Broken Bamboo Sword in his hand a few times, Koryū Kenshin ran forward, bringing down the broken weapon down on the weakened Card Brawler's head…

"Tomahawk Hunter! Block the attack!" Odoroki commanded as the tribal warrior skidded in front of his weakened comrade. A powerful surge of blue energy erupted from Tomahawk Hunter's body, sending the Koryū Kenshin backwards. "Sorry, but once per duel, Tomahawk Hunter can negate one attack against me, so your effect will have to wait."

"You would think so," Kenshin stated fitting another card into his duel disk. "Too bad I was prepared for that! I activate the quick-play spell card, An Opening!"

Kenshin's next spell card appeared directly in front of him, showing a bamboo sword about to be slammed into the side of a young kendo trainee. "This spell can only be activated when one of my attacks is negated. Now I can special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand…all I need to do is pay five hundred life points." (KLP: 6300)

Placing his next card onto his duel disk, a lean green armored samurai appeared on the field raising a katana up into the air (1300/800). "And Mataza the Zapper is most certainly a level three monster."

"I thought you got rid of your samurai cards?" Odoroki questioned with his extra hair strands curling into question marks once more.

"I never said I got rid of all of them," Kenshin replied holding his hand up towards his green armored samurai. "Mataza! Attack his two monsters now!"

In a green flash, the powerful samurai sliced through both of Odoroki's monsters as if they weren't even there in the first place. "Right, Mataza can attack twice in one turn…" (OLP: 6400)

"I see you remember him," Kenshin stated fitting another card into his duel disk. "Well, let's see how well you remember the rest of my strategy."

"Not going to be a problem," Odoroki replied snapping off of the top of his deck. "First, I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity, now I know I don't have to explain what this card can do now do I?"

"No, but I can remember explaining it to you Roki," Kenshin chuckled as Odoroki held up the two cards he had placed into his graveyard, Mercenary Quick-Draw and Man of Fortune.

"Then how about I explain a few more card effects for you this turn?" Odoroki requested spinning another card around, this one showing several gears spinning around. "I activate the spell card, Crazy Summon Gear! So I select one monster on your field and you can special summon two monsters with the same type and level of the monster, and special summon them to your field."

"I'm surprised that you knew I had other copies of Kenshin in my deck," Kenshin stated as two more Koryū Kenshin appeared next to the original. "But what's the point in having me summon them?"

"Simple, because now I can special summon a monster from my graveyard with fifteen hundred attack points or less," Odoroki explained as a card slipped out from his graveyard. "But I'm going to special summon something that has a third of that power. Come on out Mercenary Quick-Draw!"

A dusty wind flew through the air as the young western warrior appeared in front of Odoroki, spinning the two handguns in his hands a few times (500/1000). "And next thanks to my Crazy Gear Summon, I now can special summon two more from my deck!"

The dusty wind flew up once more, allowing two more Mercenary Quick-Draws to appear next to the original, all three of them flipping the guns in their hands (500/1000 x2). "And guess what, all three of these guys have the ability attack you directly Kenshin!"

"What?" Kenshin took a step back as he heard the gunshots shatter the silence of the night, the holographic lead piercing his body. "Ugh…" (KLP: 4800)

"And don't' think that this ends now!" Odoroki announced snapping off the top three cards from his deck. "Since all three of them managed to inflict damage to your life points, I now get to draw a card for each successful attack…that means three new cards!"

Looking at the three cards, Odoroki took another card and held it up. "And now I activate the quick play spell, Quick Summon! Now, I just need to sacrifice two of my quick draws, and I can perform a normal summon during this turn!"

Near the wall…

"Wow, he's not pulling his punches," Ashton pointed out.

"Shut up! They'll hear us!" Sai hissed back.

Back to the duel…

Two of the Mercenary Quick-Draws disappeared into a large dust storm that swept the garden's field, "Now I sacrifice my two quick draws in order to summon Guardian Cerberus!"

A powerful flame erupted in front of Odoroki's body, making the remaining Mercenary Quick-Draw raise his cloak up in an attempt to protect himself from the flames. The flames themselves began to warp until they formed into a large three headed demon dog that roared loudly into the air (2600/2100) as several bursts of fire erupted from the demon dog's head and tails. "And since I activated my quick play spell during the battle phase…that means my Cerberus can now attack!"

Pulling back all three of its heads, the enflamed beast fired a trio of powerful flames into the equipped Koryū Kenshin's body, making him roar in pain before the flames became too much of him, making the beast warrior shatter into several pixels. (KLP: 4500)

"Impressive, you might just make it into this school after all Roki-kun," Kenshin chuckled waving his arm to fan away a few of the remaining embers. "Too bad you'll still have to try harder…"

"Then how about I show you what else my Cerberus can do," Odoroki offered as the large demon stomped forward with flames appearing in the demon's mouth. "When my monster successfully destroys one of yours as a result of battle, he can attack again! So, let's destroy that second Koryū Kenshin!"

From their hiding place, Sai and Ashton kept their eyes on the burning beast-warrior as its painful roar echoed through the air. "Uh, Little Saika, are you sure Kenshin-Sama can win this?"

"…you really don't know do you," Sai sighed loudly watching as the embers of the monster disappeared around her father. "Its even a miracle that he's managed to inflict that much damage to Scarface's life points…I'm even amazed that he managed to find his duel disk."

"Oh yeah, you told me once didn't ya," Ashton muttered under his breath as a quizzical look appeared on his face. "Your dad is…"

"May I ask why you didn't attack Mataza?" Kenshin asked as Odoroki fitted two more cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his Cerberus and Quick-Draw. "You could've damaged my life points more so if you did." (KLP: 4200)

"I wouldn't care to see a monster of such caliber be destroyed unless it was destroyed by an equal monster," Odoroki admitted, knowing full well that he would never attack Mataza the Zapper, that card represented Kenshin himself…and after what Odoroki did to Kenshin two years ago, he couldn't rub salt in that wound. "Anyway, I'll end my turn with these two cards face down…"

"…most interesting," Kenshin stated fingering the top card of his deck gingerly. "Such chivalry in a duelist now-a-days, reminds me of two years ago actually…didn't think you have it after all this…"

"Let's just say, people can return to their original charms," Odoroki replied curling one of his three extra long hair strands with his finger.

"Sometimes that's good," Kenshin commented snapping off the top card of his deck, making the sound actually echo through the slowly setting sunlit sky. "And other times, we need to bury pieces of our past in order to improve…so tell me, if my math is correct, there are seven cards sitting on the field at this very moment."

"Well, yeah," Odoroki answered looking at his disk and Kenshin's, what was the Koryū duelist planning on doing here?

"Most excellent," Kenshin stated lifting up the card he had just drawn, showing a monster card that had the picture of a katana with a powerful red aura around its steel. "Then I can activate the effect of my Living Sword. If Broken Bamboo Sword is in my graveyard, then I can discard it and remove my Broken Bamboo Sword from play."

As Kenshin fitted the removed card into his back pocket, Odoroki raised an eyebrow at the choice of that move. "Uh, okay, but I'll say this…what was the point that?"

"Simple really," Kenshin sated holding his hand to his deck, allowing a single card to pop out of his deck. "Because, when I do so, I can add a certain card to my hand…one that will end this duel immediately…"

"Huh?" Odoroki questioned as a powerful wind began to whip violently around the two duelists. "Erg! What's going on?!"

That's when a sheathed katana appeared at Kenshin's waist, drawing the powerful wind storm behind Kenshin as if he was manipulating the storm by sheer will, "I activate the spell card, One-Slash Kill! Quick Pull Draw! I send cards from my deck equal to the number of total cards on the field. Then, I draw one card from my deck, and if that card is a second copy of One-Slash Kill, I destroy all cards on the field and for each one you take one thousand points of damage!"

This was Kenshin's real strategy, but it was risky, sure, his field was good so even if he failed he could defend himself…but Odoroki couldn't believe that Kenshin was willing to take that risk. "You sure you can do this? The odds are stacked against you…"

"…they were stacked against me when I tried to take up dueling again," Kenshin stated snapping off the top seven cards off the top of his deck, fitting them into his graveyard. "One challenge such as this…"

Kenshin slowly reached for his deck, his fingers tapping the top of the cards before he snapped off the next card holding it directly into the air above his head. "…is of no comparison!"

The card immediately fitted into Kenshin's duel disk graveyard, allowing the kendo master duelist to place his right hand on the hilt of the katana. Then running forward, Kenshin slowly drew the blade, all of the cards shattering as he ran past them.

Odoroki's eyes widened when Kenshin stepped directly in front of him, the katana about to be drawn from the sheath and the blade to be swept through Odoroki's torso…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The sunlight began to cascade from the sky above onto the duelist dojo, making Odoroki stir slightly before he sat up in the bed. His torso was hurting like crazy; he could remember what caused it, Odoroki's duel with Kenshin.

"…I see you're up."

Odoroki's eyes snapped open to see Kenshin (now dressed in his kendo training clothing once more) leaning up against the wall. "It was a good duel last night Odoroki."

"Heh…I guess two years ago was just a fluke," Odoroki sighed.

"I thought I told you to stop dwelling in the past Odoroki," Kenshin stated kneeling to the ground with his hands placed upon his legs. "We should look to the future, and you need to consider what you're going to do."

"I honestly don't know," Odoroki answered turning his eyes to the side.

"…then I guess we don't have a choice," Kenshin sighed reaching behind him to produce a small envelope. "Here."

"Huh? What's that?" Odoroki questioned before the envelope was slid towards him.

"Welcome to the dojo Odoroki…nah, Roki-kun," Kenshin chuckled standing up. "You'll have to get dressed soon; we'll start training in one hour."

Odoroki blinked a few times at the paper as Kenshin left the room, after a few seconds, "…wait, what just happened?"

_With an old ally at his side…_

_A new place to reside…_

_How will Odoroki coincide?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**One-Slash Kill! Quick Pull Draw / Spell / Effect:** Send cards from your deck to the graveyard equal to the total number of cards on the field. Afterwards, draw 1 card from your deck. If that card is 'One-Slash Kill! Quick-Pull Draw', send that card to the Graveyard, and destroy all cards on the field. For each card destroyed and sent to the graveyard this way, inflict damage to your opponent's life points x1000 points. When this card is activated, it cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell, Trap, or Monster Effects nor can this card be negated.

**Image:** A hand pulling a sheathed katana from the sheath.

_This card was used against Judai by Tachibana Ikkaku in the second season of Yugioh GX. All creativity for the card belongs to the writers._

**Crazy Gear Summon / Spell / Effect:** When this card is activated, select one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Your opponent special summons two monsters from their deck with the same level and type. Then, you may special summon one monster from your graveyard with 1500 attack points or less. Then you may special summon all copies of the card you special summoned with this card's effect.

**Image:** A mess of gears in a strange machine.

**Tomahawk Hunter / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1400 / Beast-Warrior/Effect:** Once per duel, when your opponent declares an attack while this card is face up on the field you may negate it.

**Description:** a tanned young man wearing forest green tribal clothes with a checkered headband and matching vest, with a pair of tomahawks in his hands

**Guardian Cerberus / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2100 / Beast/Effect:** This card cannot be special summoned. When this card successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle, if your opponent has another monster, this card can attack again. This card is unaffected by cards that specifically target this card.

**Description:** a large three headed demon dog that roared loudly into the air as several bursts of fire erupted from the demon dog's head and tails

**Koryū Shinai / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Beast-Warrior/Effect:** This card is considered to be a normal monster. When this card is equipped with 'Broken Bamboo Sword', double this card's attack points.

**Description:** a young kid with fiery red hair combed back onto the shoulders of his kendo armored body, and in the young man's hands was a single bamboo sword. However, the most prominent detail of this monster was the pair of tiger ears and tiger tail

**Koryū Kenshin / Wind / LV. 6 / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2000 / Beast-Warrior/Effect:** This card is considered to be a normal monster. When this card is equipped with 'Broken Bamboo Sword', when this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the attack or defense of the destroyed monster (you choose).

**Description:** A muscular Koryū, dressed in deep blue kendo training armor with a wooden sword that was spun a few times in his clawed hands. This monster's head was topped with long white hair that had a few black stripes on it with two long white tails

**Living Sword / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Warrior/Effect:** This card's effect can only be activated in your hand when you have a 'Broken Bamboo Sword' in your graveyard. You may discard this card from your hand, then remove one 'Broken Bamboo Sword' from your graveyard. When this card is done, you may add one 'One-Slash Kill! Quick Pull Draw' from your deck.

**Description:** a katana with a powerful red aura around its steel

**Kendjutsu Art – Counter Block / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a 'Koryū' monster you control is attacked. The attacked monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) At the end of the Damage Step, halve the ATK and DEF strength of the attacking monster. This effect continues until the end of the turn.

**Image:** the Koryū Shinai slamming a bamboo sword into the side of a samurai's head.


	6. Draw 6: Vanity's Call

_**Fan clubs…**_

_**Not something you usually get in the underground league, however, there was one person who had one a while ago before the league was bought by Isaac Walker. His name was Marufuji Ryo, the Hell Kaiser.**_

_**He had dueling skills, was considered handsome and mysterious among the ladies, and was the best of the best in his academy when he graduated. However, thanks to his cold personality, he had pushed away a majority of his fans.**_

_**Where am I going with this?**_

_**Simple really, what I'm seeing right here, is another person who had the same popularity level of the Hell Kaiser (especially the ladies from what I can tell (actually, it looks like he's giving off that aura)). Unlike the Hell Kaiser, this guy acknowledges his fans (reminds of the rumors of one of Ryo's old academy friends Tenjoin Fubuki and how he was a lady killer as well).**_

_**And yet, with all these young, fresh girls (which look to be in his mind), it looks like he's not interested in any of them at all…More like he's a matchmaker really…**_

…_**even more surprising to me is the fact who he's openly admitted his feelings to. **_

_**How anyone can fall in love with someone like HER is beyond me…**_

…_**but then again, I gave up on love a long time ago, so its no surprise that I wouldn't understand a person's love.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 6**_

_**Vanity's Call**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A week had passed since Odoroki had lost to Kenshin in that duel and had to join the so-called duelist dojo run by his friend.

To be frank, it wasn't something that Odoroki was used to when he practiced his dueling.

Cleaning, sparing, kendo practice, these were only a small fraction of what Kenshin considered training for duelists to hone their skills. Then there was dealing with Sai and Ashton's weird personalities (especially since they treated Odoroki as a rookie, especially since they were older students). It was a chore just to wake up before noon for Odoroki…

…thankfully, there were benefits living at the Dojo. First, Odoroki didn't have to pay rent or worry about food (Although it was mostly rice, fish, and take out (which was even more odd since Ashton somehow managed to choose every single time!)). Then there was a more comfortable reason why Odoroki enjoyed life at the dojo…

"Aaaah…" Odoroki sighed as he slunk into steaming hot bath water. The dojo was large enough to have a large sauna-like bathe house, sure, the heating system was a little old school, but after a long day of hard 'duelist training', it relaxed the bones, muscles, and even the very soul (that last part was Ashton's advertisement).

The best part was that since this was the evening hours that Odoroki was bathing at tonight, so that meant that the other occupants of the dojo were doing their usual night time activities. On this night,

Kenshin was visiting his two kendo students for their monthly assessments as it were.

Sai was hanging out with some of her friends…

And Ashton…and Ashton…well, he just disappeared into the night.

As Odoroki's head was the only thing that was seen over the water, his hair starting to droop down thanks to the steam in the room. "…I don't really deserve this…"

Taking in a deep breath, Odoroki dove his head under the water (had to wash behind the ears) a few moments before the door to the sauna bath opened.

"Ah man," Sai sighed adjusting the towel around her trim body as she walked towards the wooden bath. "Ayame, why did you blow me off?"

Sai was all set tonight to finally blow off some steam from the terror of living with Odoroki (or Roki as she and Ashton knew him). Why her father allowed Scarface to live at the dojo was a mystery to Sai.

All week, Odoroki was sleeping through his chores, duelist lessons and even on the kendo (not that she couldn't blame him, Sai wasn't a fan of kendo like her father).

She was ready to spend the night with her best friend Ayame, shopping, catch that newest movie that was imported from America (something about an American superhero named after a bat or something like that), and then sleep over at her friend's house…

…but to Sai's surprise, Ayame had gotten a date with some guy she had a crush on at the last minute and had to cancel her plans with Sai. So, the former waitress had to settle with just a soaking in the bath (and it looked like Roki wasn't around to disturb her), it looked like the evening wasn't completely ruined as Sai slowly slid into the water with her towel now wrapped around her hair. "Totally worth it…"

At the very moment Sai was up to her neck in the water, Odoroki popped his head up to get some air, his three extra long bangs were completely soaked and drooped over his eyes…

This of course didn't go unnoticed by Sai as her face slowly became red as a cherry…half because of the rage building inside of her and the other half was the embarrassment. "W-What are you doing here?!"

Odoroki didn't need to move his hair from his eyes to know who had said that. "…oh crap…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Darkness…

…that what all surrounded him around this night; save for the spotlight that exposed Ducas in the weird room that was bathed in darkness. "…Uh…guys?"

"_**So…this is the Crow?**_"

That booming voice caused Ducas to jump slightly, his feet clanking down on the metallic floor he was standing on. "W-Who's there?"

"**Hmm…easily startled isn't he? If he is the crow…I'd love to research his growth and adaptability to this added boost to his evolution…**" A sleek voice, with a hint of a British accent stated. The voice came from in front of him, but Ducas was unable to see its owner.

CLICK.

Another spotlight lit up to Ducas's far right, revealing that Faust stood there tall with his arms crossed over his chest, his hair antennae mimicking his arms. "He has yet to access that power Stein, and from what Aka had stated, it would appear that all he has is the tracking ability…right Aka?"

Another click echoed through the room, this time to Ducas's left revealing the Chinese dressed Aka leaning up against the darkness as if there was a wall. "Right you are Thriller…and that's not the only thing Crow here can do, he can hold his own against the former Emperor of the Underworld and Thriller here too!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Thriller?" Faust complained with his eyes turning demonic and his bug like hair sticking up straight.

"Bwa ha ha! Just admit it Thriller," A jovial voice laughed out loud from the shadows. "If that wasn't the title to a Michael Jackson song, you would actually enjoy the nickname! Ha!"

"Shut the hell up Surf!" Faust roared with his eyes literally burning and his two hair antennae were whipping wildly in the air.

"That's enough you idiots!" A fourth light clicked on, this time revealing the weirdly dressed girl with white and black hair that had appeared in front of Ducas, Aka and Faust a week ago. "Thriller! Surf! Vixen! Crow! You will show respect when you're in front of 'him'!"

"Why are you only lecturing us?" Faust asked raising his arms up once again his hair antennae following suit. "You should be lecturing Surf here! He along with Fang and Knightz rarely show up when we get called out here?!"

"And add in the fact that I did find Crow here," Aka added with her fan waving in front of her as she turned her back to the white and black haired teenaged girl. "Doesn't that count for something?"

"What do you want? A medal?" The white and black haired teenaged girl asked rolling her eyes at Aka. "Try awaking your…"

"_**That's enough Yumi!**_" The strong voice boomed, making the normally scary teenaged girl (who was apparently named Yumi) shiver in terror. "_**…Aka, Faust…you two have done a good job with this new and finial member of our group. And you…Crow was it? Or did you prefer Dorkus?**_"

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Ducas's head as his eyes dulled slightly at the mix up of his name (yet again!). "Actually…I prefer Ducas…"

"_**Very well, Dorkus it shall be…**_" The strong voice stated again, making Ducas fall face first into the metallic ground with a loud crash. "_**…is something the matter?**_"

"YES!" Ducas shouted with his fist clenched. "My name is Ducas! D-U-C-A-S! Ducas Gant!"

"**A little sensitive to be the Crow don't you think?**" The British voice asked.

"Enough of this!" Yumi shouted making everyone stare at her. "We have more important matters to discuss…right sir?"

"…_**that is correct,**_" The booming voice answered. "_**Our first matter of business…is actually the repair bill on these light bulbs in here. Who keeps breaking them?**_"

"Like you even need to ask sir?" Faust sighed shaking his head.

"_**Fang…**_"

"Right on the mark sir," Faust replied.

"_**Since the deviant isn't here, we shall turn our attention on the newest member, Ducas Gant…**_"

"It's not Ducas! It's Ducas!" Ducas shouted waving his arms in the air before realizing something. "…Wait a minute…"

"…**a little slow to be the Crow, don't you think?**"

"Stein, knock it off," Yumi sighed with a slap to her head.

"…_**since we have him, we finally have the correct components ready. Order, Chaos, Metal, Light, Earth, Water, Wind, Fire and now Darkness…all we require are the six remaining keys to our little play, and then the curtain will be drawn onto our play!**_"

"Heh, so the hunt will finally begin?"

"**For you six, yes…remember, the good sir, myself and Yumi have already accomplished our parts…now all that remains are the basics.**"

"The basics?" Ducas asked with a few question marks popping over his head.

"You'll find out in time," Aka replied before clamping onto Ducas's left arm. "But for now…this meeting should be over right sir?"

"_**Yes…for the time being however, you all must leash your pursuing instincts…the remaining six keys have yet to awake fully yet…however, the moment they do, your may pursue without hesitation…**_"

"Yes sir!"

Aka and Faust (as well as Yumi) saluted towards the darkness, knowing he should too, Ducas lifted his hand in a similar fashion. "Y-Yes sir!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"…_heh…so you think you can beat me kid?"_

_Slowly the cage around the duel platform began to close around the two duelists, trapping them both inside. A younger Odoroki stood in front of his opponent, carefully shuffling his deck with a nervous look on his face…_

_Before the young Odoroki stood the duelist that was selected to duel against him…and although the duelist himself was confusing to look at, the fact of the matter was…_

…_Odoroki was standing before the King of the Underworld…the one who ruled the league even before Odoroki even heard of the league. "…well…we won't know unless we try now won't we?"_

"_Confidence is one thing but you'll have to have the skills to win…" the King chuckled, lifting their arm up to reveal the blue dragon duel disk strapped to their arm. (KLP: 8000)_

"_Trust me…I'll be able to hold my own," Odoroki retorted snapping his small deck into his duel disk. (OLP: 8000)_

_The duel was grueling, and from the outside of the cage, it was also very entertaining, watching at Odoroki took attack after attack…_

…_of course, the shock collars were in place and shocked Odoroki with each passing turn. In the shadowed corner of the arena, Walker couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Odoroki taking a knee due to the immense dark electricity._

"_You've put up one hell of a fight kiddo," the King stated with a large smirk on their face. "Too bad we'll have to end this…" (KLP: 5000)_

_His breathing slowed down, his sight failing, and his body weakened by all the shocks, Odoroki slowly raised his head up and spat to the side…blood splashing onto the dueling platform, staining its color. "I…I…still can fight…" (OLP: 100)_

"_Not for much longer," the King snickered spinning a card around in his fingers. "I activate…"_

_All of a sudden, a powerful circle of flames erupted around Odoroki's body, making his eyes widen as the powerful surges of electricity coursed through his veins. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

"…_you will never succeed…" The King chuckled crossing his arms over his chest as the shock collars around his body were immediately unlocked and fell to the ground. "The binds that tie us shall never be unlocked…"_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"AAAAHHHH!"

Immediately sitting straight up in his bed (or the sheets he had in place of his bed on the floor), Odoroki woke up with a cold sweat dripping from his forehead. Odoroki slumped over and tried to catch his breath. "D…damn it…"

Just as he placed his hand on his left eye, the stinging pain he had just received by Sai only a few short hours ago from the 'misunderstanding' in the bath erupted. "ACK!" At least the pain was enough to get his mind off that nightmare.

He always hated that dream…Odoroki's first match in the underground league. Unfortunately, Walker deemed it fit to pit Odoroki against the former King of the Underworld.

The only reason Walker didn't rip up Odoroki's contract on the spot, was that Odoroki seemed to please the crowds.

'…_well, on the plus side…at least I can still get some sleep…'_ Odoroki thought falling back onto his room's bed.

It was still dark out, and only a couple hours were left till the morning sun would arise. Odoroki needed all the sleep he could muster…especially if he was going to deal with both Sai and Kenshin's weird training.

"…so tired…" Odoroki moaned twisting and turning in the sheets.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

"…damn it…" Odoroki growled throwing the alarm clock that was given to him by Kenshin to help him wake up for his training.

Now he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep any time soon…

A few minutes later…

"Nice to see you up for breakfast," Sai growled glaring at Odoroki from across the table.

"…yeah, yeah," Odoroki sighed taking a seat with his hair back to its three spiked up.

Sai's glare became colder and colder the longer she stared at Odoroki, however the chill flowed through the air, making a certain blue haired sensei slightly uncomfortable as he sipped his warm tea. "…do either of you mind telling me you're using banter?"

"N-No dad," Sai sighed not removing her glare from Odoroki.

"Oh yes, Saika," Kenshin stated with another sip of tea. "You got a phone call last night when I got home…your friend Ayame felt bad for skipping out on you last night, so she wanted to know if you'd like to spend the day with her today."

"Thanks dad," Sai stated with a cheerful smile aimed at her father.

"So, this is actually quite weird," Kenshin stated placing the tea cup on the table. "I don't remember giving you my consent of going out last night, yet it was like you had already made plans…hmm…interesting…"

"Uh, y-yeah dad," Sai stuttered leaning away from her dad slightly. "About that…I was actually home so…"

"Saika, you know that I trust you completely," Kenshin sighed weaving his fingers together. "Don't try to break that trust."

"But…I was home! You can ask Roki that!" Sai yelped before going red in the face remembering last night.

"Yeah, I saw her," Odoroki chuckled.

A question mark appeared over Kenshin's head for a few seconds, but immediately shrugged it off. Something deep down in his father senses told him that there was something going on with his friend Odoroki and his daughter Saika…there were a few things that Kenshin could do…

"Very well," Kenshin sighed crossing his arms. "I already trust you Sai, and you've managed to get all your chores and training done this week…school's not for another two months, so, I'll allow you have a day off today. You deserve it."

"Oh! Thanks dad!" Sai cheered jumping from her seat, making Odoroki raise an eyebrow at her, one of the first times he'd actually seen the usually enraged girl happy.

"However," Kenshin stated making Sai and Odoroki blink a few times. "I'd like you to take a chaperone with you Sai…just to make sure that you don't do any trouble."

"Alright, where's Ashton?" Sai asked looking around the table area.

"Unfortunately, he's still out with his friends," Kenshin stated rubbing his chin a few times. "He's a livewire that leek lover…"

"Okay, then what about…" Sai started not liking where this was going.

"Sorry, but Solo, Hyatt and myself are going to be in training today," Kenshin started to smirk widely, sending chills down Odoroki and Sai's spines. "…but Roki's not doing anything here today, so…"

"NO!" Sai shouted making her father reel back slightly. "I will not go anyway with this scarface! Not after…"

"Not after what?" Kenshin asked with his brow furrowed down.

"Uh…never mind! I'm just going to get ready and call Ayame up!" Sai shouted before she ran off from the table, knocking the chair over in her wake.

The moment that Sai's footsteps ceased their echoing, Kenshin turned in the direction of Odoroki. "…you mind telling me what that's about?"

"Hmm…would ya kill me if I did?" Odoroki asked lifting his own cup of tea up…only to spit his tongue due to the bitterness. "Ugh! What did you put in this tea?"

"Nutmeg, and don't change the subject," Kenshin stated before Odoroki stood up from his seat. "Did something happen last night?"

"Wish I could help Kenshin, but if you want me to help you out, then I'll just have to get ready myself!" Odoroki chuckled running off.

"…If I could see them," Kenshin sighed shaking his head before he held his tea once more. "Then I'd be able to give chase…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After a few minutes, Sai was walking down the streets of Domino towards the large shopping center, dressed in casual blue jeans and short-sleeved jacket…however she couldn't help but stop in her tracks and turn around. "Now who's following who!?"

"…Hey, I'm just your escort," Odoroki replied shrugging his shoulders. "Appointed by your father…what you did was certified stalking."

"I don't need an escort!" Sai shouted with her hair standing on end. "And I'm not a stalker!"

"Sure…keep telling yourself that," Odoroki snickered with his hands placed into his pockets. "I'm sure the courts would continue disagreeing with you…"

"Erg, shut up you pervert!" Sai growled with her face turning red.

"Hmm, I could've sworn that you were the one who walked in on me," Odoroki retorted walking past Sai. "Then that would make you the pervert…"

That was the last straw for Sai, her eyes narrowed as she pulled her fist back…

WHAM!

"OW! Cheap shot!"

"You shouldn't turn your back on someone who holds a grudge against you Roki!"

A few minutes later, after a rather large argument, Odoroki and Sai finally reached the large Domino Shopping district. The entire area was actually like an outside mall area that had a fountain area where the two now stood at…well, Odoroki was sitting on the edge of the fountain while Sai was standing up. "Dang it Ayame! You're always late!"

"…maybe she led ya on," Odoroki chuckled rubbing the back of his slightly sore head.

"You want to say that again?" Sai growled lifting her fist up.

"Don't think that you can hit me again," Odoroki sighed placing his arms behind his head. "You just got a lucky shot…"

"Anyway, Ayame's not the kind of girl to stand someone up two days in a row," Sai huffed turning her gaze back to the crowds of people that walked by the fountain. "So shut up!"

"Yeesh, are you always this protective of your friends?" Odoroki muttered with a slap to his forehead.

"Why you little…" Sai growled getting ready to strangle the former Emperor of the Underworld.

"Sai! Sai!"

Before Sai could actually wrap her fingers around Odoroki's neck, she turned away to see a girl that was roughly her age running towards the two, her long braided back black hair was drawn into a long tail that had a heart shaped ring tied into it. Over her tanned, toned body was a purple halter top with a black jacket (that seemed a few good sizes too big for her) and a pair of black jeans. "Sorry I'm late Sai!"

"Ayame!" Sai replied before both girls embraced each other in a cute hug…

…Until Odoroki whistled sliding to the side of the two girls. "Yeah, well I thought you had a weird tick…and now I know that you're actually…"

"ROKI!" Sai shouted before lunging towards the former Emperor.

However, Odoroki saw that a mile away and immediately slid to the side, smirking as Sai almost fell into the fountain…only to stop her by grabbing the back of her jacket. "Toro! Toro! We really need to do something about that anger of yours Sai…"

"It'll go away when you do Scarface!" Sai pouted waving her arms about. "Now let me go!"

"If that's what you want," Odoroki replied releasing his grip on Sai's jacket, allowing her fall face first into the fountain with a loud splash.

…

"ROKI!"

After a few more missed punches, kicks and loud curses aimed at Odoroki, Sai gave up on trying to get payback on the former Emperor of the Underworld. So catching her breath, Sai sat on the edge of the fountain with Ayame.

And where was Odoroki in all this?

Well, he was just watching the two while he was leaning up against the nearest shop with thoughts running through his mind.

"So…who is that guy?" Ayame asked, trying to calm her friend down while Sai rung her jacket dry. "Your newest boyfriend or something?"

"Dear no!" Sai shouted with a large blush creeping on her face.

"Then why's your face turning red?" Ayame giggled pointing at Sai's face. "If I knew we could invite guys today, then I would've invited Kazuki…making it a double date!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sai spat out, shaking the blush away from her face. "Look, Scarface over there just happens to be a new student at my dad's duelist dojo, and for some reason, my dad invited him to live at the dojo…

"So wait…" Ayame stated placing a finger on her chin. "Let me get this straight, you've already got Ashton living with you…and now you've got another boy living with you?"

"Ayame, I know what you're about to say," Sai sighed lifting her hand up. "And I'm telling you right now, push those thoughts right out of your head right now! And the reason why he's even here is because my dad thought I needed a chaperone…"

"Aw, you're no fun," Ayame sighed…before both girls laughed slightly.

Odoroki shook his head at the two, '_…women…'_

"So, anyway," Sai stated turning towards Odoroki for a few seconds before she turned back to Ayame. "…let's ditch Scarface here!"

"I don't know Sai," Ayame replied looking at Odoroki now. "Scarface looks kind of cool to hang out with…"

"Just come on!" Sai hissed before the two ran off from the fountain…

…With Odoroki still leaning up against the wall, watching them run off. "…hmm, I could follow them…but, I'd rather get something to eat instead."

However, before Odoroki could even take a step to decide, two large guys that could easily fall under the muscular goon stereotype walked up to where the two girls were sitting at a moment ago. One of them had a cell phone and was talking into the device. "…sir, we've found the target…"

Odoroki's eyes widened, one for the fact of what he just heard, while the second reason was that he was amazed that he was able to hear that. With narrowed eyes, Odoroki stepped forward with a familiar face popping in his head, '_…Ducas…'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Thinking that the two had finally ditched Scarface, Sai and Ayame now stood in front of what appeared to be a flower shop. "Ha! We lost him!"

"I don't get it Sai," Ayame stated rubbing the back of her head. "Why did we have run away from…uh, what was his name again?"

"He says his name is Roki," Sai answered crossing her arms before she noticed that they were standing in front of a familiar flower store. "And as for why we ran…well, remember how I told you how I lost my job?"

"…you don't mean that…" Ayame gasped, remembering the phone call she got that night when Sai lost her job at the café…she was so broken up and had taken her rage out on the guy who had gotten her fired. "…that guy was the reason you got fired?"

"Yeah! But the weird thing is," Sai leaned up against the doors to the flower shop's doors. "He's actually a decent duelist…I mean, he was able to go toe to toe with my dad a week ago…"

"Hmm, wasn't your dad a pro league duelist before…" Ayame stopped talking, she knew how hard it was for Sai to talk about this.

"…it's alright Ayame," Sai sighed holding her arms. "I was surprised that dad was able to keep up his life as a duelist…even if he is a sensei now. But, he was able to beat Roki easily with that one turn slash kill he came up with…"

"Well, that shouldn't be much of a surprise, should it?" Ayame asked raising an eyebrow.

"It shouldn't, but, I've been thinking lately about dad's career," Sai replied rubbing her chin. "I've never seen him duel before on TV, and if he was supposed to be a pro league duelist…shouldn't he have a fan club or at least be listed on the Pro League website?"

"Ah, you think too much," Ayame chuckled sliding in front of Sai. "Since we went to the trouble of ditching that cute scar guy, we might as well get some shopping done!"

"…did you say that he was cute?" Sai asked with a question mark appearing over her head. "That's ridiculous Ayame!"

A loud swoosh opened the doors to the flower shop, allowing Sai to fall backwards into the shop and into the arms of someone. "Truly…girls should admire handsome men…isn't that right my lovely blue rose?"

"Ugh, what the?" Sai groaned looking up to see who had caught her…however she immediately narrowed her eyes at the fiery red eyes that smiled down at her. "Oh great…as if I needed another annoying guy in my life…"

Sai pulled herself free from the young man that had caught her, her eyes narrowing down at the short teen that had caught her, with his suave black hair with several red highlights in them that gave the teen a rugged side. Over his healthy tanned body was a frilly white shirt with a red and black vest, as well as a tight pair of black leather pants. The fancy teenager held up a red, purple and blue rose in between his fingers towards Sai. "Such a sharp tongue on a cute face…but, I suppose that's one of your better traits."

"Dang Sai," Ayame whistled blinking a few times. "You just keep getting men hanging right off ya. Makes me wonder what I'm doing wrong…"

"You want to take a few off from me?" Sai shouted with her hair standing up straight.

"Uh, hello? Still standing here," The suave teen sighed tossing up the red and purple roses a few times before he tossed them into the air. "Besides my lovely blue rose, it's not nice to refer to people as accessories to be traded off to a friend…although, I wouldn't mind getting to know your friend a little better…"

"Knock it off Julius!" Sai snarled at the suave teenager who was now sniffing the roses, not caring that Sai had called him by his first name. "What exactly are you doing here anyway?"

"…this is my family's flower shop," Julius replied spinning the blue rose in his fingers. "Its only natural that I hang out here when I've got nothing better to do…except for today seems to be getting better…"

"Oh, now I remember you," Ayame gasped taking a back. "You're that perverted guy that goes to our school…"

"Well, how rude!" Julius proclaimed nearly crushing the rose's stem in his fingers. "I am not a pervert! I'm a simple gentleman who happens to love the ladies…"

"…more like loves the ladies' locker room," Sai muttered to Ayame before the two girls snickered rather loudly.

"I say, that is most uncalled for!" Julius protested before he turned to the side. "Such an insult to my pride, my lovely blue rose…you hurt me so…"

"I can't tell," Ayame whispered to Sai. "Is he trying to be poetic?"

"Yes I am!" Julius announced turning around to grab a few of the flowers that were displayed out in front of the shop. With a spin, Julius lifted up a pair of lovely roses that seemed to gleam in the light to the two girls. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't downgrade me to a pervert…I am known as the Matchmaker…"

"Wow! He's got the hearing of a dog!" Ayame exclaimed with hundreds of sparkles appearing in her eyes.

Combing his hands through his hair, Julius merely shook his head free and smirked at the two ladies. "Quite true…one of my many talents my fair ladies…"

"Alright, what exactly do you want?" Sai sighed, not wanting this to continue.

"Hmm…well, since you asked," Julius replied tossing the flowers behind him back into the displays. "I've got nothing better to do today, so why not spend the day with me and we'll have a blast to see the sights, maybe grab a bite to eat, and if the day calls for it…hey! Where're you going?!"

Sai and Ayame had already begun walking when Julius was walking, talking amongst themselves as to not hear the hopeless romantic. However, not to be distraught, Julius flicked some of his hair from his face, "…oh well, I tried the easy way, so now, it's the hard way. Oh Capulet, oh Montague…"

Walking from both alleyways that cornered the flower shop, two large goons appeared on both sides of Julius, one dressed in all blue clothing while the other was dressed in all purple. Both of them had long dark hair that was pulled back into fancy tails. "Yes sir?" Both of the goons asked at the same time.

"I'll assume you two did your homework?" Julius asked walking back into the flower shop.

"We have trailed the two of them sir," the purple dressed goon, Montague, answered with a salute to his chest. "And I will continue to pursue them…in addition I will alert you when we reach a location that will be deemed worthy for your plan to be permitted."

"Excellent, and Capulet," Julius asked before the doors slid open in front of him.

"I will make some phone calls," Capulet finished with a slam to his chest.

"Excellent…Montague, be sure to call me when you've secured the area, I'll be sure to get there in a matter of minutes," Julius replied before walking into the flower shop.

"Uh, sir, one more thing…" Montague stated making Julius stop in his tracks. "About our…"

"I've got the information you two need," Julius sighed as the doors slowly began to close behind him. "If this goes well, you two will be able to get your sweethearts within a matter of hours…"

"Yes sir!" Montague and Capulet replied with a slam to their chests before they ran off to do their jobs.

…meanwhile leaning up against a nearby building with a newspaper, a trio of familiar hair strands popped over the newspaper. "Hmm…most interesting..."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ten minutes passed when Sai and Ayame entered into the very park that Sai and Odoroki had dueled a good week ago. There were hardly any people in the park, but by the looks of it, there were a few kids in the park earlier because of a left behind soccer ball rolled across the grassy plains.

"…and then he pops up and acts like nothing happened!" Sai finished throwing her fists into the air. "If he held still for even a minute, I'd knock his block right off!"

"Ya know, maybe you should've knocked…" Ayame pointed out with a sweat-drop rolling down the side of her head. "Then maybe that wouldn't have happened."

"Well, maybe you're right," Sai sighed, forcing that out since she didn't want to admit that she was at fault when it concerned Roki. "But still…he's just so annoying!"

"He didn't seem that annoying to me," Ayame said, neither of the girls noticing that Montague was standing right in their path. "And like I said, he's got cute look to him…"

"That's just weird," Sai sighed just noticing that Montague was standing in front of them. "Uh…excuse us…"

Montague stood there silently, his eyes looming on the two girls.

"Okay…we'll just walk around you then," Sai stated as she and Ayame took a step to the right…only to have Montague step in front of them once more. "Alright…let's try this again…"

Five minutes later…

"For the love of…Get out of the way!" Sai shouted at Montague, not even making the large purple clad goon blink. For the past five minutes, the large goon just kept stepping in front of her and Ayame, not allowing either of them from proceeding.

"Uh, maybe we should try asking him if he could move?" Ayame asked turning towards Montague, winking at him a few times. "Could you please move?"

"…no," Montague replied rather quickly.

"And here I thought Roki was annoying," Sai growled turning around. "Come on Ayame, we'll just leave the other way…"

"I don't think that's possible," Ayame stated noticing that now Capulet was standing behind them.

"Oh great…" Sai groaned with a slap to her forehead.

Meanwhile, behind one of the nearby trees, a familiar red highlighted haired teen watched from the sidelines, a blue rose in his fingers as he watched Capulet and Montague closed in on the two girls. '_Excellent…Operation: Handsome Prince is working smoothly, once I 'defeat' Capulet and Montague, my lovely blue rose and her beautiful violet will fall in love with me! This plan has worked countless times with my clients so history would dictate that…'_

"URG!"

"GAK!"

"Huh?" Julius questioned snapped from his trance to see both Capulet and Montague fall backwards with a soccer ball flying into the air. "What is the meaning of…" Julius didn't get a chance to finish before the soccer ball crashed directly into his face. "URK!"

"What just happened here?" Sai asked looking over the knocked out Montague.

"I think I saw a black and white blur," Ayame stated scratching the back of her head. "But I blinked…"

"Yeesh, I knew you had troubles flat chest," A familiar voice snickered, betting both Sai and Ayame to turn to see Odoroki walking up to them, his neck cracking a few times. "I just didn't think that they'd turn out to be guy troubles."

"What are you doing here?" Sai growled.

"Is that how you say thanks?" Odoroki asked, remembering when he had helped Sai only a week ago.

"Maybe if you didn't insult me," Sai snarled turning away.

"That's not how I show my appreciation! Thanks Roki!" Ayame announced patting Odoroki on the shoulder a few times, making a blush appear on his face slightly.

"Ugh…who the hell are you!?" All three of the teens turned to see Julius leaping from the bushes (a large red mark appearing on his face), his fist clenched towards Odoroki.

"Glad you finally came out of hiding," Odoroki chuckled as the soccer ball that he had kicked rolled towards his feet. "I was beginning to feel a little annoyed…"

"Julius? What the heck are you doing here?" Sai asked raising an eyebrow at the fancy dressed teen.

"He along with these two goons here have been following you practically all day," Odoroki explained with his arms crossed over his chest. "And here I thought you were a stalker flat chest."

"Insult me one more time…" Sai threatened with her fist shaking at Odoroki.

"You may jest to your heart's content," Julius sighed lifting up a blue rose to his nose. "But I have no wicked intentions…"

"…I take it that you're denying it right?" Odoroki asked rolling his eyes at this guy's choice of words.

"That would be a 'duh'," Julius replied before he lifted the rose towards Odoroki. "Besides, I'm a matchmaker not a fighter…"

"I see…but you have to admit that fight once in a while," Odoroki stated lifting up a duel monster card up into the air towards Julius. "Does make a little more interesting, don't you think?"

"Hmm…is that a challenge I hear?" Julius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Sai! It looks like you're going to get a couple of guys to fight over you!" Ayame squealed at the prospect, slightly envious that nothing like that had happened to her. "It's so romantic!"

"You think?" Sai sighed rather loudly from Ayame's behavior. "…I think it's insulting."

"Then I accept!" Julius laughed loudly twirling the rose in his fingers. "Since this is the city of duelists, then I'll assume that you know of the game of duel…"

"I never issued a challenge," Odoroki replied falling to the ground to relax, his arm propping up his head and his right leg over his left. "I just said that a fight once in a while makes things rather interesting…this doesn't really concern me."

"Then who does this concern?" Julius asked as Odoroki reached into the backpack he had.

"Need you even ask?" Odoroki retorted holding up a duel disk…

…towards Sai. "Huh?"

"The guy doesn't have a crush on me," Odoroki shivered at the very idea. "So, you might as well beat it into his mind that you're not interested…and what better than to duel that answer into submission?"

"Er, well," muttering under his breath, Julius took a step back. He never overlooked any information that concerned a girl, even if that girl was a duelist. Julius knew that her father was an exceptional duelist with his very own duelist dojo…and chances were against his favor that she was a mediocre duelist.

But if Julius did back down, then he might as well insulted Sai like this fiery clothed, scar-faced man. "…fine, if the fine lady will accept, I will be more than willing to duel…"

"As if you need to ask," Sai replied snapping the duel disk from Odoroki's hand. "But when you're going to lose against me, then you're going to stop following me!"

"Hmm…where have I heard that before?" Odoroki chuckled earning himself another glare from Sai.

"Shut up!" Sai roared about to stomp on Odoroki, however missing as the Former Emperor of the Underworld rolled over to the side to stand up straight. "And stop moving!"

"Um, Sai…Roki did help us, maybe you should just let it go this once?" Ayame suggested lifting her hands up at Sai.

"I hate to interrupt," Julius sighed lifting up a large purple duel disk strapped to his arm. "But are we going to duel here or what? I have some appointments to keep and I need to know if I have to move them around or not…cause when I win, then you, my lovely blue rose will have the honor of going on a nice dinner with me…"

"So, let me get this straight…" Odoroki muttered standing up straight next to Ayame. "If the guy wins, he gets to pay for Sai's dinner, while if Sai wins, she loses a stalker…you mind telling me why he agreed to a duel where it would be lose-lose for him?"

"Ah, you'd be surprised what the power of love could do," Ayame sighed with clasped hands. "Even if it is one sided…"

"…no offense, but I don't understand love or women," Odoroki moaned rolling his eyes. All he was expecting was a regular duel…but maybe now-a-days that wasn't to be expected again.

"Let's duel!"

"…and I don't get why people even bother saying that!" Odoroki muttered as the two duelists drew their five card hands.

Ignoring the comment, Sai snapped off the top card of her deck. "I'll be going first if you don't mind!" (SLP: 8000)

"Heh, a gentleman always allows a lady to go first," Julius stated waving his cards in front of him…and yet he still had the blue rose on him, only tucked behind his right ear. (JLP: 8000)

"Then allow this lady to show you a thing or two," Sai stated slapping a card onto her duel disk, allowing a cold breeze to erupt over the field. "I summon Snowman in attack mode!"

From the cold breeze, a large snowman dressed in a bucket hat with a yellow and red stripped scarf around its neck (800/800). "And now…I'll set one card face down and call it a turn."

"What a cute monster!" Ayame squealed from the sidelines with a large amount of sparkles popping around her.

"…kinda makes you wonder what that's about," Odoroki muttered remembering when Sai summoned the monster during his duel. "I mean, I didn't expect her to be using that of all cards…"

"I can hear you!" Sai growled as Julius drew his sixth card.

"I know! That's why I said it!" Odoroki joked, taking note of the blood vessel that appeared on Sai's head.

"Hmm, you'd better pay attention my lovely blue rose," Julius warned lifting up the card he had just drawn in front of his eyes. "You see…while I did say that that I'm a matchmaker and not a fighter, my deck represents that as well. I activate the continuous spell card, Gentle Touch!"

The spell card slowly materialized in front of Julius, forming into picture of a young handsome man wrapping his arms around a beautiful young girl's shoulders, a blush creeping up on both of their faces. "I'll get to what this lovely card does when the time comes…but for now, I think I'll summon a lovely lady that I show affection for. I summon Command Knight in attack mode!"

The famous red clad female knight appeared on the field, her billowing dark red cape flowing behind her. But there was something off about this Command Knight that Odoroki couldn't help but notice, since many rookie duelists in the underground had used this card before. This Command Knight however was more feminine and acted a little shyer than what Odoroki remembered (1200/1900 + 400/0). "...that's weird…"

"Huh? What's weird Roki?" Ayame asked, trying to remember Odoroki's fake name.

"Normally a Command Knight when summoned usually stands tall and proud," Odoroki answered with a hand on his chin. "But this one…seems really shy for some reason or another…"

"Really?" Ayame questioned blinking a few times. "We wouldn't know, we don't normally duel people who run standard warrior decks with duel disks at the High School…dueling is kinda against the rules at the high school."

"Now then, I don't think I need to tell you how my Command Knight's effect empowers all warriors on my side of the field with four hundred attack points right?" Julius asked, completely ignoring Odoroki's observation of his female monster.

"…you just did!" Sai snapped.

"I guess I did…" Julius sighed flicking some of his hair out of his face. "Oh well…Command Knight, please attack that Snowman, will you?"

With a nervous gulp, the Command Knight drew her sword before she charged forward, slicing the Snowman in two leaving only the scarf and bucket hat that clanked to the ground. Julius smirked as he pulled the blue rose from behind his ear to sniff a few times. "Sorry luv, but it looks like first blood goes to me." (SLP: 7200)

"Yeah, well, you did exactly what I wanted," Sai replied with a smirk as two other snowmen appeared in front of her, each wearing one of the articles of clothing that was left behind the original Snowman (800/800 x2). "Because now, I get two Snowman Tokens!"

"…and you did exactly what I wanted," Julius stated with a snap of his fingers, making his Gentle Touch card glow brightly. "You see, now during my second main phase, I can activate my Gentle Touch's ability…for each monster on the field, I can increase a player's life points by one hundred points…and I count three. So, I think to start, I'll gain three hundred points." (JLP: 8300)

"Great…just great," Sai growled as a set card appeared behind the Command Knight.

"But that's enough for now," Julius chuckled before his spell card glowed once more. "However, there's a price for my spell card's effect. During my end phase, I must send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard…"

A single card popped out of Julius's deck, allowing the young matchmaker to lift up the card, showing a cute young puppy with curly fur (100/100). "…a cost that I am easily able to pay, since my Outstanding Dog Marron will fit the bill."

"Good move," Odoroki muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Why is that a good move?" Ayame asked again, lost once more.

"Normally having that card in your deck can be a risk since it could turn out to be a dead draw," Odoroki explained watching as Julius shuffled the card he discarded back into his deck. "But, when it's sent to the graveyard, like when that damn matchmaker did for his card cost, it gets shuffled back into the deck. More than likely, his deck has a lot of discard cost cards from both the deck and hand…"

"And that means…" Ayame gasped before blinking a few times. "…what exactly does that mean?"

"…it means that he can access normally powerful card effects basically without cost," Odoroki finished with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Okay, that I got," Ayame stated turning back to the duel to see Sai draw her next card.

"…so, you a new duelist?" Odoroki asked.

Sai looked over the cards she held in her hand, looking them over a few times before she lifted on up. "Now then, I think its time we get this duel rolling! I sacrifice one of my tokens to summon Azure Beast!"

One of the snowmen shattered into several icicles that flew into the air, a few seconds later the icicles crashed into the ground, growing in size until it resembled a small tower of ice. Sai smirked as she snapped her fingers, making the tower of ice shatter into hundreds of shards, releasing a large blue furred panther like beast with a long white mane of hair that wildly flew backwards as the beast roared loudly (1700/2750).

"Now that's a monster I'd expect from her," Odoroki commented, his smirk getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

"Shut up!" Sai growled lifting her fist up towards her beast. "Now, here's a creature that can take down almost any strategy! As long as its up, none of your face down trap cards can activate during the battle phase!"

"…if that's the case," Julius stated looking down at his disk.

"Azure Beast! Attack Command Knight!" Sai ordered.

With another loud roar, the Azure Beast leapt forward landing on top of the scared to death Command Knight. Only Odoroki's eyes kept watching as the Azure Beast slammed its claws into her chest, an ear piercing scream following afterwards. (JLP: 8200)

"I never liked watching him attack though," Sai admitted turning her eyes back to the duel. "Anyway, that's my turn!"

"And it's the start of mine," Julius chuckled holding up his next card. "Now…I think we make this duel a little more interesting shall we?"

"What are you getting at?" Sai asked not like the snide look that appeared on Julius's face.

"Well, here's something you should know about me, luv," Julius stated placing a card onto his duel disk…and yet the duel disk didn't register the monster yet. "I like to think that a duel is like a first date…but only if it's between a guy and a gal. As such, the guy needs to treat the girl with respect and give her his affections. And who's better at showing that, than one of my favorite monsters?"

A bright light emerged on the field next to Julius, almost blinding everyone who watched the light. Yet, Odoroki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sight of the light…especially when the light dimmed down to form into a young, handsome black haired knight. Donned in silver armor, the young knight held up a small red rose in his armored hands (800/1200) towards Sai (who was blushing slightly). "Wh-what the?"

That's when the Charm Knight took this advantage, disappearing for a few seconds…only to appear next to Sai, taking her hand. The monster knelt down and kissed the ice duelist's hand, making Sai blush even more.

Odoroki couldn't help but snicker at the familiar card. "Ha! Would you look at that? He's got Charm Knight as well in his deck."

"I can see that!" Sai roared trying to smack the Charm Knight away from her, only to miss at the last second.

"And now, here's a real gift," Julius stated lifting up a spell card, allowing several drops of light to rain down on deck of cards. "Graceful Charity allows me to…well, I don't think I need to actually say what this card is capable of right?"

Julius pulled off the top three cards from his deck, and with only a second to decide, Julius fitted two cards into his discard slot. "Here's a little gift, I discard two Burning Algae cards from my hand."

"And I should care because…" Sai asked before two large bursts of flame erupted on both sides of her. "What the?!" (SLP: 9200)

"When Burning Algae are sent to the graveyard, I can increase your life points by one thousand each," Julius explained before hundreds of roses appeared around the Charm Knight, allowing the warrior to smile brightly with a shiny glint to his teeth (800/1200 + 2000/0). "And every time a player's life points increase, my Charm Knight's attack points increase…so I've got a powerful monster in one turn!"

"Great…" Sai muttered as Julius's face down card began to flip up.

"But I'm not done yet, luv! Call of the Haunted activates!" Julius announced before the Command Knight (1200/1900 + 400/0) reappeared on the field, this time a little taken back from the Charm Knight's roses (2800/1200 + 400/0). "And since my lovely Command Knight came back, my knights become stronger! But don't forget about my Gentle Touch, since there are four monsters out, I can increase a player's life points by four hundred points…I think I'll give myself that boost again." (JLP: 8600)

With more life points, more roses appeared around the Charm Knight's body (3200/1200 + 400/0), making the Command Knight blush at the sight of the ever growing roses. "Now then…Charm Knight! Slay the Azure Beast!"

Noticing the Azure Beast, the Charm Knight grabbed a few of the roses, throwing them into the air before the roses shattered into hundreds of petals. The petals flew around the Azure Beast before a tornado of rose petals engulfed the large beast, making it's roar the final sign of its life…before that too was silenced. (SLP: 7300)

"Of course, since your life points decreased," Julius chuckled as many of the roses around the Charm Knight disappeared (3600/1200 – 1900/0). "So do my Charm Knight's attack points. I'll end my turn with one card face down…and I'll send my Outstanding Dog Marron from my deck to the graveyard…"

As soon as Julius fitted the card into his graveyard, the card popped back out in his hand. "And like a good dog, he comes right back home into the deck!"

"Hey, why didn't he attack that Snowman Token?" Ayame asked turning towards Odoroki.

"I can't read minds," Odoroki responded with a shrug.

"That was rather rude," Ayame huffed turning away from Odoroki.

"For all I know he could just want to save Charm Knight's attack points," Odoroki commented rubbing his forehead. "I honestly don't know…"

"You're going to regret that last move!" Sai announced before the second Snowman Token shattered into several shards of ice. "I sacrifice my final token to summon…"

The ice began to build up even more and more in front of Sai, until it shattered into the in famous ice giant, its blue cape dazzling in the air behind it (2400/1000). "The prince of cold himself, Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

"The prince of cold?" Julius muttered with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me for asking, but shouldn't he be the King of Cold?"

"Hmm…you'd think that," Sai replied looking down at her deck. "But, this guy's got a few secrets that I'm not afraid to show…but for now, I'll activate his effect, destroying your set card as well as mine!"

"Huh?" Julius questioned before both of the set cards shattered into millions of flakes of snow. "Why didn't you choose my Call of the Haunted?"

"You'll see," Sai replied before lifting her hand up. "Now Mobius…"

"Now, now, now, you shouldn't be so hasty," Julius interrupted as a card spun in front of him, showing a young boy holding a rose to a cheery mature woman. "My trap, Young Love activates, when destroyed by your card effects, I can special summon one level one monster from my deck to the field…"

Fanning the cards in front of him, Julius immediately selected one card and placed it on his duel disk, summoning several small red hearts to float in front of him until a small little pink-furred puff ball appeared with a few small claws and large blue eyes (300/200). "And I choose, my Charming Kuriboh in defense mode."

"Oh! Another cute monster!" Ayame announced with her hands clasped once more.

"…and I was right," Odoroki muttered with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "You are a love freak."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Ayame replied.

"Okay, well you'll have to do better than that!" Sai announced as Mobius slammed his fists a few times. "Cause I'll still attack your Charm Knight with Cold Fist!"

"You could…but that's when my Charming Kuriboh's effect comes into play," Julius interrupted once more as the Charming Kuriboh leapt forward. "You see, when you declare an attack, you must first attack my little puff ball, luv."

"If that's the case," Sai stated as her graveyard began to glow with a bright blue light. "Then I've got a trick up my sleeve as well! You see, in my graveyard is the trap card I destroyed, known as Black Ice. And by removing it from play, I can switch the battle modes of all face up monsters on your side of the field!"

The two knights knelt to the ground while the Charming Kuriboh seemed to puff out its fur and steam slightly at the sight of the Frost Monarch stomped forward. "B-But that means that…"

Julius didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before a powerful sword of ice stabbed right through the Charming Kuriboh's body, making it shatter into hundreds of rose petals that flew past Julius's body. "URK!" (JLP: 6500)

"And now…your annoying Charm Knight loses all of its attack points now!" Sai pointed out before all of the roses around the Charm Knight disappeared, leaving the charming warrior to look around all panicky (1700/1200 – 2100/0).

And with a loud scream, the Charm Knight disappeared into air, leaving Julius with only his Command Knight crouching down. And yet, Sai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sight. "…what just happened?"

"Charm Knight destroys itself when its attack points are lowered to zero," Odoroki answered with his arms crossed. "That didn't happen in my duel…"

"Still, that was an awesome move Sai!" Ayame cheered throwing her arms up into the air.

"Erg…you may have gotten lucky," Julius gulped as he pulled a card off the top of his deck. "But my Young Love trap has another effect, when the special summoned monster bites the dust, I can draw one card from my deck."

"Yeah? Well, you're going to need it," Sai replied as she fitted another card into her duel disk, making the card appear behind her Frost Monarch. "I'll set one card face down, and leave it to you, stalker boy…"

Taking a deep breath, Julius shook his head to allow the blue rose to fly from his ear. "…do you sincerely mean that comment? Honestly…do you have any idea who you're dealing with here?"

"Not really," Sai commented with a few question marks appearing over her head.

"Heh…well then allow me to tell you a few of the names that I was dubbed," Julius chuckled flicking some of the hair from his face to the side. "In the high school halls, I am known as the Domino Matchmaker, the Humble Hand, and my personal favorite…"

"…The Fiery Passion…"

Julius slowly pulled the top card from his deck into his fingers, holding it over to the side of his face as he looked at it momentarily. Then, a small chuckle escaped from his mouth as he held the card in front of him. "…and it looks like that you, my luv, are about to see why they call me that in more than reasons than one."

"I play…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Azure Beast / Water / LV. 6 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 2750 / Beast/Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, your opponent cannot activate any set trap cards during either player's battle phase.

**Description:** A large light blue beast with white hair and many chunks of ice in it's hair.

**Black Ice / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated by removing this card from your graveyard. Switch the battle position of all face up monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Image:** A young man slipping on a black pavement.

**Gentle Touch / Continuous Spell / Effect:** During your main phase, for every monster on the field, you may increase yours or your opponent's life points by 100 points. During your end phase, send one monster from your deck to the graveyard. If you cannot, then this card is destroyed.

**Image:** a young handsome man wrapping his arms around a beautiful young girl's shoulders, a blush creeping up on both of their faces.

**Young Love / Trap / Effect:** This card's effect can only be activated when this card is destroyed by a card effect controlled by your opponent. Special summon one level 1 monster from your deck in defense mode. When the special summoned monster is destroyed as a result of battle, you may draw one card from your deck.**  
Image:** A young boy holding a rose to a cheery mature woman

**Charming Kuriboh / Fire / LV. 1 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Fiend/Effect:** When your opponent declares an attack while this card is face up on

**Description:** a small little pink-furred puff ball appeared with a few small claws and large blue eyes

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sai: **Hey…what the hell is thing supposed to be?

**Ayame:** Um, I think its what people call a preview Sai…

**Sai:** Hmm, then I guess we should do something with a really big and flashy style!

**Ayame:** Huh?

**Sai:** With the dorky Roki knocked out and her best friend Ayame at the heels of the evil Fiery Adonis known as Julius, the Cold Beauty of Duel Monsters rises up to face against this Fiery Handsome Devil!

**Ayame:** Wait…didn't Roki save us?

**Sai:** Even with her deck of beautiful ice and crystals, will the lovely Beauty Queen Sai be able to stand up against the Fiery Devil?

**Ayame:** …now I'm confused…I though you were the Cold Beauty of Duel Monsters?

**Sai:** Next time on _**Drawn Back to the Basics! Will the passionate fires be able to melt the deck of ice? Find out in – **__**Draw 7: Inferno Tempest**_

**Odoroki:** …I'm so glad I wasn't a part of this preview…


	7. Draw 7: Inferno Tempest

_**Man this is taking a long time…**_

_**Of course, when I woke up this morning thanks to that stupid alarm clock, I had no idea that these two people would be dueling it out for such stupid reasons…but then again, I suppose I don't know how the mind of an idiot works (despite the fact that I have dueled with Nathaniel on countless occasions).**_

_**Still, I can't help but notice that this duel is starting to get a little strange…the fact that its fire versus ice is one of those facts, but another is just because of the wagers. **_

_**This sounds like the same thing, but I can't help but feel like we're being watched…call it paranoia all you like, but I can't shake the feeling. And when you've been targeted as many times as I have, you can't help but shake that those kinds of feelings are right or wrong.**_

_**Whatever these feelings, now is not the time to investigate them…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 7**_

_**Inferno Tempest**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Still, that was an awesome move Sai!" Ayame cheered throwing her arms up into the air._

"_Erg…you may have gotten lucky," Julius gulped as he pulled a card off the top of his deck. "But my Young Love trap has another effect, when the special summoned monster bites the dust, I can draw one card from my deck."_

"_Yeah? Well, you're going to need it," Sai replied as she fitted another card into her duel disk, making the card appear behind her Frost Monarch. "I'll set one card face down, and leave it to you, stalker boy…"_

_Taking a deep breath, Julius shook his head to allow the blue rose to fly from his ear. "…do you sincerely mean that comment? Honestly…do you have any idea who you're dealing with here?"_

"_Not really," Sai commented with a few question marks appearing over her head. _

"_Heh…well then allow me to tell you a few of the names that I was dubbed," Julius chuckled flicking some of the hair from his face to the side. "In the high school halls, I am known as the Domino Matchmaker, the Humble Hand, and my personal favorite…"_

"…_The Fiery Passion…"_

_Julius slowly pulled the top card from his deck into his fingers, holding it over to the side of his face as he looked at it momentarily. Then, a small chuckle escaped from his mouth as he held the card in front of him. "…and it looks like that you, my luv, are about to see why they call me that in more than reasons than one."_

"_I play…"_

"…Pot of Greed!" Julius announced as the green giggling pot appeared in front of him, laughing loudly as he drew his next two cards. "No need for me to explain that this card allows me to draw two cards, right luv?" (JLP: 6500)

"Will you stop doing that?!" Sai growled with a slap to her forehead. (SLP: 7300)

Having adding two more cards to his hand giving him five cards, Julius's field had the Command Knight (1200/1900 + 400/0) thanks to the Call of the Haunted trap, along with the continuous spell card Gentle Touch.

While Sai had the 'prince of cold' Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000) with her lone set card with four cards residing in her hand. It looked as though Sai had the advantage in the duel…

'…_but a duel can change in an instant,'_ Odoroki thought with his arms crossed, all the while trying to ignore the Ayame's cheers as best he could.

"Hmm…hmm…" Julius murmured to himself rubbing his chin at the sight of his cards. "Looks like this duel's about to heat right up! I remove my Charm Knight from the graveyard; in order to special summon Inferno!"

A powerful flame erupted from the ground, forming into a floating flame that developed a face with two glaring blue eyes and a large gapping mouth that had several skulls inside it (1100/1900). "Meet the second half of my deck, the deck of Passionate Flames!"

"Yeah…that's nice," Sai growled lifting her duel disk up.

"I'm glad you think so," Julius sighed pulling the blue rose from behind his ear, sniffing the rose a few times before he tossed it into the air, allowing a powerful flame to burst from it. "Because I tribute my Inferno…in order to summon the Handsome Loner!"

The Inferno roared loudly before it scattered into millions of flames, allowing a single tall, ruggedly handsome man to stand where the mass of flames once was. With his long, unruly red hair falling to his shoulders, the black leather jacket he wore over his muscular body shining in the sunlight (along with blue jeans), and the double barreled revolver he spun in his fingers all the caught the eyes of every passerby (1900/1800). "Impressive…right, my luv?"

"…would you stop calling me that?" Sai growled narrowing her eyes at Julius.

"I think its kinda sweet," Ayame stated earning herself a glare from Sai. "What? I was just being honest."

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be so hung up on titles," Julius stated crossing his arms with the Handsome Loner doing the same thing (1900/1800 + 400/0). "Anyway, my Loner happens to be a warrior, so Command Knight empowers him as well!"

"Too bad he's not strong enough to beat my prince of cold," Sai pointed out, sticking her tongue out at Julius.

"I still don't get why she calls him the prince of cold," Odoroki muttered under his breath.

Julius however ignored the comments as he pulled his deck right from the deck slot, fanning the cards in front of him as he ran the finger on them. "I enter into my battle phase…and here's a real kicker! You see, my luv, when my Handsome Loner battles a monster with a higher attack, he gains one thousand attack points!"

"But that means…" Sai mumbled as the Handsome Loner snapped the double barreled revolver in his hand before he took aim (2400/1800 + 1000/0).

Not even waiting for his master's order, the Handsome Loner fired a round of bullets that flew directly into the surprised Mobius' head. For a few moments, the decapitated Frost Monarch fell to its knees before its body shattered into several ice fragments that melted in the sunlight. (SLP: 6300)

"…but for an effect so strong," Julius explained lifting up one of the cards from his deck, as his Handsome Loner blew the smoke away from the barrel of his revolver. "I need to discard one monster card from my deck…and Outstanding Dog Marron will do just fine. He always knows to come back home."

"Oh, is this what you were talking about before?" Ayame asked leaning slightly to be eye leveled with Odoroki. "About him focusing on discarding effects?"

"To tell the truth," Odoroki admitted closing his eyes in deep thought. "I was only expecting spell and trap cards that revolved around that…for there to be a monster card with the same capabilities, that's a head turner."

"…excuse me you two," Julius coughed, trying to get attention of everyone. "If you don't mind, I still have my Command Knight out…"

"Oh great," Sai sighed with a slap to her forehead forgetting the red armor clad knight that seemed to slink behind the confused Handsome Loner. "Wait…huh?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Julius chuckled waving the remaining three cards he held to his face.

"Do you want the truth?" Odoroki commented wagging his finger. "Or how about a big fat lie like you usually use?"

"You need to work on your burns," Ayame muttered, making Odoroki sweatdrop.

"Why must you two continue to interrupt?" Julius sighed fitting one of the remaining cards in his hand into his duel disk. "Anyway, I'm not willing to risk that little face down card you set my beautiful, blue rose. So, I'll just have a little face down card of my own appear…and let my Gentle Touch use its magical charms to grant me two hundred points." (JLP: 6700)

With a card snapping from his deck, Julius revealed ti to be simply a copy of the Outstanding Dog Marron, and the moment he slipped the card into his graveyard, it flew back out of his graveyard slot and shuffled it back into his deck. "Then, I need to send a monster card from my deck to the graveyard…"

"We get the point!" Sai shouted making Julius take a step back from the sudden shout.

"Yeesh no need bite my head off, luv," Julius sighed crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just trying to make everything more enjoyable for everyone."

"If that's your purpose, then you shouldn't even be here," Odoroki muttered combing back his hair, only to allow the three extra strands to bounce up immediately afterwards. "You're giving me a migraine…"

Turning his eyes to the right, Odoroki noticed that Ayame was staring at him. "W-What?"

Instead of answering, Ayame just pushed back Odoroki's hair, watching the three extra long strands bounce up once more…this time stars appeared in her eyes at the sight of them bounce back up, "A-Amazing!"

"Hey! Don't mess with my hair!" Odoroki complained placing his hands atop of his head.

Ignoring the fact that Ayame was trying to mess with Odoroki's hair, Sai snapped off the top card of her deck, "Draw…" Slowly, she lifted the card to her eyes, allowing a smile to grace Sai's face. '_I don't know if this is karma, but thanks!'_

"Since you're the 'Fiery Passion'," Sai stated waving her newest card up in the air. "Then I'll have to cool you down, ya hot head! I summon Ice Marauder in attack mode!"

From the ground, a large icicle shot up from the ground, shattering after a few seconds to being exposed to the warm summer air, allowing a new monster to stand in the icicle's place. Standing tall in black tight soldier's garb with his face covered, save for the icy blue hair and the pair of goggles he had over his eyes. All over his body, icicles seemed to cling to his body, cracking as the soldier lifted his hand up, conjuring a slick blade of ice in his fingers (1700/1000).

"Hmm…an impressive monster," Julius sighed, reaching into his sleeve, pulling out another blue rose to point at his Command Knight and Handsome Loner. "Too bad he doesn't compare to my two fiery warriors…"

"Then let's cool them down shall we?" Sai offered as the Ice Marauder stabbed the crystal ice saber into the ground, sending a shivering gust through the air around the area. "As long as the Ice Marauder is face up on the field, all fire attribute monsters lose four hundred attack and defense points!"

"What?!" Julius yelped watching his Handsome Loner zip up his jacket (2300/1800 – 400/400) and Command Knight shivered (1600/1900 – 400/400) from the cold. However, taking a deep breath of the cold breath, Julius couldn't help but smirk. "…heh, looks like I overreacted…even if you did manage to lower my monster's attacks, you'll have to get past my Loner to get to my Command Knight and even then, I just need to discard one card to empower him…"

"You don't think I don't know that?" Sai asked waving another card up, fitting it into her duel disk. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Like this, I activate the spell card, Icicle Breaker!"

Before anyone could say anything, a large icicle erupted from under Sai's face down card, piercing the card before it shattered into millions of shards. "Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Sai, why'd you destroy your own face down card?' Two reasons!"

Sai lifted her pointer finger up, "Reason number one, since I destroyed my face down card, my Icicle Breaker forces you to make a choice Julius. You can either destroy one of your cards or allow me to draw a new card!"

"…I'll allow you to draw a card," Julius replied tucking the new rose behind his ear. "Think of it as a gift from me to you, luv."

Ignoring that little comment, Sai immediately drew another, her eyes widening at the sight. But instead of playing the card, Sai pointed her two fingers up, "And reason number two…well that comes into play right now! You see that face down card was a trap card that goes by the name of Winter Wonderland! And when destroyed, depending how it was destroyed, I can activate one of three effects!"

"Since it was destroyed by a spell card, we both can draw two cards from the bottom of our decks!"

"Oh! You're giving me a present!" Julius proclaimed as his deck spat out two cards from the bottom. "How wondrous!"

"Ugh, this guy's starting to make my stomach turn," Odoroki sighed with his tongue hanging out.

"And now…" Sai said spinning one of the cards she had drawn in her fingers before she placed it into the duel disk. "I activate the equip spell, Premature Burial! Now, for the small price of eight hundred points, let's all welcome back the prince of cold once more!"

The large tower of ice erupted from the ground once more, shattering immediately to allow the Frost Monarch, Mobius to reclaim his rightful place on the field (2400/1000). (SLP: 5500)

"Him again?" Julius asked shrugging his shoulders. "Did you not remember the last time my Handsome Loner and your prince of cold battled?"

"That's why I'm going to set two cards face down," Sai replied as the two cards appeared behind her two monsters. "And leave my turn at that."

**Meanwhile…**

In a different part of the park, the peace was unscathed by the reaches of the duel…birds chirping, people casually walking through the park, and the wind blowing through the branches of the trees…

…truly, it was a pristine sight to behold…

"Damn it!"

…or maybe not…

Fists and feet of rage slammed into one of the many trees in the park, courtesy of the youth who ran through the forest, taking every opportunity to hit every tree that had the misfortune of being within five feet of him.

His brow drenched in sweat, the young man sat on the ground as he combed his wet, forest green hair back, his messy hair sticking upwards in a messy fashion. If he wasn't in public, the young man would've striped the sleeveless black shirt, with an extended collar that covered the lower half of his face, to reveal his thin, tan body. With his white pants covered legs crossed, the young man slammed his fist into the ground.

"Dueling…Kendo…Racing…Fan Girls…why is it that I can never beat him?"

Tears streamed from his eyes and his arms lifted up into the air as the young man threw his head back, "WHY!?"

Through the trees where he sat, a large icicle erupted from the ground only to shatter into many shards. That's when the young man immediately smirked behind his tall collar at the sight of the large monster that took its place…

…Mobius the Frost Monarch…

"Well, well, well, there's a chance it won't be her," The young man mumbled under his breath as he leapt to his feet. "…but still…if it is her, then things might've just taken a turn for the better!"

Leaping up into the very trees he had attacked a few minutes ago, the young man flew from branch to branch until…

"I activate the Handsome Loner's special ability once more!" Julius announced fanning the cards from his deck in front of him, until he pulled the Outstanding Dog Marron out. "I discard my infamous Dog…and how loyal is he to come right back?

"But enough about that. Luv, it's time my Loner to attack that overgrown snowman!"

Snapping the revolver up, the Handsome Loner (1900/1400 + 1000/0) took aim at the Frost Monarch's head, ready to pull the trigger.

"I activate the trap card, Covering Fire!" Sai shouted with the face down card flipping up, allowing the Ice Marauder to leap behind the Frost Monarch. "And here's how my trap card works, when you attack a monster on my field and I have another monster, I can combine their attack points for the counter attack!"

"Uh…okay…" Julius muttered under his breath before the Handsome Loner was immediately frozen solid by the many icicles that the Ice Marauder had created around the duelists…leaving the warrior wide open for Mobius's flying fist, that shattered the warrior into millions of shards. "Ack!" (JLP: 5500)

"So, the scores are even," Ayame said turning to Odoroki. "What's your take on this, Scarface?"

Odoroki didn't reply, all he did was keep his eyes at a nearby tree, his brow narrowed at it. There was a person standing in the shadowed branches of the tree, but, he couldn't tell who it was…

"Hello?" Ayame stated waving her hand in front of Odoroki's eyes…still not getting a response until she snapped her fingers with an idea. Having a couple inches of height on the Former Emperor of the Underworld, Ayame stepped behind Odoroki, and tugged on the three extra long strands of hair.

"ACK!" Odoroki yelped with his hair being played with. "What did I say about my hair!"

"Humph! Not bad, luv," Julius announced lifting a card up from his hand, only to slap it onto his duel disk. "But I've still got other moves to play! I summon Prince Royal!"

Unlike the other two monsters Julius summoned, this one entered with a black flame surrounding a muscular young man's body. The flame fell to the ground to reveal that the man in question was a fancy, young man with curled back golden hair with a fancy velvet cloak over his fancy black armor. The fancy man noticed that he was on the field and reached to his side, holding up a fancy black rapier in the air (1200/1400).

"Well…it's a lot better than Charm Knight," Sai admitted raising an eyebrow at the fancy monster. "But…"

"…he's much deadlier," Julius finished, earning himself a few confused glances from everyone else. "I can see you're confused…well, allow me to explain a few things. First, my Prince is unlike my other warriors of the fiery passion…he's not a fire attribute so your Ice Marauder won't be able to touch him with your effect, but he is a warrior, so Command Knight, do your stuff!"

Taking notice of the Command Knight, the Prince Royal knelt down towards the unusually shy knight, making her blush as a fiery aura appeared around the Royal Prince (1200/1400 + 400/0).

"Anything else as to why he's in your deck?" Sai asked blinking in confusion as the Royal Prince lifted his rapier into the air once more, this time allowing a dark aura to flow over the field.

"Actually, there is," Julius admitted as the aura began to infect Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000 + 400/0) and the Ice Marauder (1700/1000 + 400/0), turning their armor and ice black as the Prince Royal's (1600/1400 + 800/0). "You see, even if this is the deck of Fiery Passion, I still treat this duel as a first date…and what does a boyfriend do than give gifts to the beauty in his eye?"

"In game turns, as long as my Royal Prince is face up on the field, all monsters on your side of the field gain four hundred attack points…while for each monster that gets affected for this effect, my Royal Prince gains four hundred!"

Sai breathed a sigh of relief, her arms crossed, "Too bad he's not strong enough to topple my Prince of Cold."

"Yet, yet my dear," Julius replied taking another card to fit into his duel disk, making it appear behind his two warriors. "I'll set one card…then, I'll go and activate Gentle Touch once more…so, I gain four hundred points this turn!" (JLP: 5900)

And like previous turns, Julius lifted his hand up to his deck, allowing a certain dog card to pop out into his hand…

…place it into his graveyard…

…and then shuffled it back into his deck. "And with my Gentle Touch's cost paid in full…I'll end my turn."

Sai drew once from her deck, and then held up the card to see what it was. With a nod, Sai fitted the card into her hand and held up her hand at Mobius, "Mobius! I think its time we get rid of Prince Charming over there!"

Odoroki (having finally taking his eyes off of the tree for a moment) widened his eyes greatly hearing Sai's command. "Wait a sec! It's a trap!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Sai snapped, shaking her fist at Odoroki, not noticing that Julius pushed the button on his duel disk, allowing three lights to appear on the field. "Mobius! Attack the Prince Royal! Cold Fist!"

Julius just smirked as Mobius pulled his fist back, a large amount of ice covering the Frost Monarch's fist before he threw towards the smirking Prince Royal. In an attempt to block the fist, the Prince spun around and stabbed his rapier into the fist. At first, the two monsters seemed to be at a standstill…

…until the Prince Royal (2400/1400 + 1200/0) stepped forward, pushing the fist backwards. The sudden push made the Frost Monarch stumble backwards, allowing the Prince Royal to leap up and slash his rapier right past Mobius's neck.

For a few seconds, nothing happened…until Mobius's head slid off his shoulders, crashing into the ground loudly as the body shattered into icicles. (SLP: 4700)

"Uh…how did Prince Royal Pain get stronger?" Sai asked as Prince Royal sheathed his rapier (3600/1400 – 400/0). "I only had two monsters on the field!"

"You did…" Odoroki sighed pointing down, making Sai look down on the field.

"What the!?" Sai shouted.

Sitting on her field were three weird creatures, a yellow creature with long eyestalks, a green creature with muscles and one large eye, and the third was a pudgy black skin creature with a large nose (0/1000 + 400/0 x3). When the creatures were noticed, all three leapt into the air and performed dramatic poses, "_Give me an O!_"

"_Give me a J!_"

"_Give me an AMA!_"

"_What's that spell? Ojama! We're the Ojama Trio!_"

"How'd those things get on my field?!" Sai shouted pointing at the three Ojamas.

"Simple really…" Julius chuckled wagging his finger. "While you were having that little argument with that spiky haired freak, I took advantage of that by activating my trap card, Ojama Trio. May not work with the Fiery Passion…but it still counts as a gift from me to you, my blue rose."

"Is that fair?" Ayame asked tapping Odoroki on the shoulder.

"…it's legal, but considered cheap in some circles," Odoroki replied with his arms crossed before he turned his eyes back towards the tree, now seeing the person who was watching the duel was hanging upside down. '_What the heck?'_

"In some circles? It's cheap no matter how you look at it!" Sai shouted with her hair standing on end. "And if you didn't distract me, then I might've been able to counter his move!"

"Don't blame me if your tactics can't match against a strategy," Odoroki stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ahem…can we continue please?" Julius requested waving his hand up a few times. "I do have a date to get to with my lovely blue rose here, and I'd like to make some reservations at a restaurant…"

"Save it Romeo," Sai growled placing her hand on the duel disk, making the Ice Marauder kneel down in front of Sai. "I switch my monster to defense mode and end my turn."

A smile crawled onto Julius's face as he drew his next card, '_I'm getting closer and closer…and soon, it'll be all over…'_ Turning his eyes slightly, Julius took note of the card he just drew, '_Oh, ho, ho! This is perfect, perfect, perfect! I'll be enjoying her company sooner than I thought…but first…_'

"Now then, I summon a favorite of the Americans," Julius chuckled placing the card onto his duel disk, creating a powerful burst of flame in front of him…only to have it die down to reveal a young kid dressed in red baseball clothes with a large steel, spiked bat resting on his shoulder (500/1000). "Ultimate Baseball Kid! And for each other fire attribute monster on the field, he gains a thousand attack points! He'd gain four hundred from Command Knight, but your Ice Marauder negates it luv…"

Spinning the bat a few times, a powerful flame erupted in the young baseball player's eyes (500/1000 + 1000/0 – 0/400) as he got ready to fight. "And now, I activate a spell card that goes by the name Token Thanksgiving!"

All three of the Ojama leapt into the air, before shattering into millions of shards of glittering light that flew over Julius's body. "This card destroys all token monsters on the field and then increase my life points by eight hundred for each…of course, Prince Royal loses twelve hundred attack points (3200/1400 – 1200/0), but it's a price to pay to become stronger!" (JLP: 8300)

"The more life points you gain, the more I can," Sai didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before three small explosions erupted all around her. "ACK!" (SLP: 3800)

"Huh? How come her life points lowered?" Ayame asked, turning at Odoroki who had his hair covered with his hands.

"Well, when Ojama Tokens are destroyed," Odoroki explained with his eyes closed. "The player who had them on their field lose three hundred life points…and, this duel is done."

"What?" Sai questioned, glaring daggers at Odoroki. "I've still got a defense monster, and even if he does get a few shots in, I'll still have a few life points left…"

"Or you would if I didn't activate my Ultimate Baseball Kid's effect after I attack," Julius explained wagging his finger. "You see luv, by tributing a fire attribute monster, I can inflict a thousand points of damage to you…but first things first…Prince Royal! Attack the Ice Marauder, and clear the way to my luv's heart!"

The Prince Royal lifted his rapier up, leaping forward to slice the Ice Marauder in two pieces that slid to the ground. Thankfully, since the Ice Marauder was in defense mode, Prince Royal's attack (2000/1400 – 400/0) didn't affect Sai's life points. However, without her Ice Marauder out, the Command Knight (1200/1500 + 400/400) and Ultimate Baseball Kid (1500/600 + 400/400) returned to their former glory.

But that didn't stop Julius, "Next up, Command Knight! As much as I hate to ask this, but please attack my lovely blue rose directly…"

The unusually shy Command Knight drew her sword and began to charge at Sai…

…who just simply raised a card up from her hand, "Sorry, Romeo! But I've a few tricks up my sleeve! Since you're attacking me directly with a monster with more than a thousand attack points, I can special summon Crystal Dragon to take the hit in defense mode!"

The moment Sai slapped the card onto her duel disk, a large four legged dragon crawled onto the field, showing its blue scaly body and the many icicles erupting from its back (1000/1000). The Command Knight stepped back at the sight of the dragon, but the beast just curled up in a small ball, its card appearing beneath it, showing it was in defense mode.

"Hmm…I see…Command Knight! Your target just changed!" Julius announced throwing his hand up at the Crystal Dragon. "Slay that dragon!"

Charging forward, the Command Knight spun around to slam the blade of her sword right into the Crystal Dragon's neck, sending the creature to the ground shattering.

'…_she's still got that set card,'_ Julius thought before shaking his head. If she was going to use a trap, she would've used it a while ago. "Ultimate Baseball Kid! Direct attack!"

Stomping his foot into the ground, the Ultimate Baseball Kid summoned up a small orb of fire that floated in front of his eyes before he slammed his bat into the orb, sending it flying directly into Sai's chest, making her fall backwards, "Oof!" (SLP: 1900)

"And rather than using my Baseball Kid's effect," Julius replied fitting another card into his duel disk. "I'll keep my little army under check with a face down card, and activate my Gentle Touch's ability…so I gain another three hundred points of life." (JLP: 8600)

Since it was apparent what was going to happen next, Sai rolled her eyes as Julius fitted the Outstanding Dog Marron card into his graveyard, only to shuffle the card back into his deck. Then, with a snap of the top card, Sai looked at her next card…

"Come on Sai! Show this loser up!"

"Huh? Who said that?" Sai asked turning to the side to see Odoroki yawning…no way he could've said it.

The two big guys were still knocked out, and Ayame was somewhat mesmerized by Odoroki's extra three strands of hair. So the person who had shouted that…

"Entering the stage…is none other than me!"

…was waving his arms all around with his green head of hair whipping about as he jumped from the tree branch. "About time you noticed me!"

"…uh…" Odoroki was rather speechless at the sight of the guy that stood before the group, and he thought he usually had weird hair…but ever since he met Sai, standing next to these people, Odoroki's hair looked normal.

"Hyatt? What were you doing in that tree?" Sai asked with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head at the sight of the green haired teen.

The young green haired man, Hyatt, slowly walked towards the duel area, his eyes curving slightly to show his joy…since his mouth was covered by that large collar. "Aw, ya know, the usual, taking my rage out on nature since Solo keeps begging me to train him…"

"…more than likely you keep losing to him," Sai mumbled under her breath.

"…but that's not important," Hyatt continued, throwing his fist forward while he ignored Sai. "What is, is the fact that you can't lose to this fashion reject of a duelist!"

"F-Fashion reject?" Julius questioned pulling his vest up slightly. "These are designer!"

"If you can't even get his life points past the beginning, then you'll never be able to beat Solo…or me!" Hyatt shouted into the air with his thumb now raised up. "So, what are you waiting for? Kick this guy's ass!"

"Heh, looks like selfish Hyatt gave me his blessing," Sai chuckled tilting her head slightly. "Then I suppose I shouldn't lose then!"

"…Hey, Ayame, who's the loudmouthed idiot?" Odoroki asked, pointing at the fist throwing youth Hyatt.

"That's Hyatt Cruz," Ayame explained, now able to mess the three strands of Odoroki's hair, only to have her hand slapped away. "He's one of Sai's Father's Kendo students…as well as one of the few duelists at the Duelist Dojo…"

"Is he always hyperactive?" Odoroki questioned. "Or does he drink too much coffee?"

"…he stopped drinking coffee about three weeks ago," Ayame replied.

"Can we get back to the duel?" Sai suggested spinning around one of the cards in her hand into her duel disk. "Good…because I can now activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! And since you used it Romeo, I don't have to explain it!"

Sai snapped off the top three cards of her deck, looking at them with the remainder of her hand before she lifted two cards up, "But, thanks to it, I need to discard Cold Droid and Sudden Climate Change …"

"I hope you got something you can use, luv," Julius chuckled combing back some of his hair, holding up the rose in his fingers. "Otherwise, could we hurry this up? I'll have to make some dinner reservations at the French restaurant…"

"Save it!"

Julius took a step back with that comment, while Sai lifted one of the cards in her hand, "It just so happens that I do have a card that I can use, and it's this one!"

Spinning the card in her fingers, Sai revealed the card she had just drawn, a monster card that had a large three headed wolf with icy armor. And yet, Julius just sighed in relief, holding up the rose. "You mustn't give me such shock, luv. That's a level eight monster, and you don't have the means to summon it…"

"Would you shut up and let me finish?" Sai huffed placing her hands on her hips before her face down card lifted up. "Because I'm activating my face down card, Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard!"

A coffin made of pure ice erupted in front of Sai, only to shatter into millions of shards that flew into the air, revealing an ice blue, metallic humanoid. The weird monster raised its arms up to show that its arms were covered with metallic gauntlets with sharp claws at the end (1200/600). "And I revive the Cold Droid I just discarded!"

"I really don't see where this is all going," Julius admitted with a shake of his head. "That monster won't make much of difference…even if it does get the boost from my Prince Royal (1600/1400 + 400/0) (1200/600 + 400/0). It could only tie with my Command Knight, but since I have other monsters, she's untouchable…"

"Maybe…maybe not," Sai replied before two more spikes of ice erupted from the ground next to her, shattering to form into two additional Cold Droids (1200/600 + 400/0 x2) in front of the cold duelist, and even though surprised, the Prince Royal just lifted his rapier into the air slightly (2000/1400 + 800/0). "You see, when my Cold Droid is special summoned from the graveyard, I can special summon two Cold Droid Tokens to my field…"

However, just as quickly as the two tokens appeared, they both leapt into the air, spinning around before they shattered into millions of ice shards that crashed into the ground. "And since I've got more than enough, I'll sacrifice both of the tokens to summon…"

The ice shards began to build up, forming into a large monolith of ice that seemed to have a large creature trapped inside of it. Six pairs of red eyes glowed from within the ice, sending cracks spiraling through the ice until it shattered. Shaking a few of the loose icicles from its body, the now freed creature was an extremely large, three headed wolf covered with ice like armor save for a few patches of fur. Around all three of the dogs' heads, was a large collar with shattered chains attached to the collar that fell to the ground (2800/2100 + 400/0).

"Dark…Ice…Cerberus! He has been freed!" Sai announced as the Dark Ice Cerberus that stood behind her roared loudly into the air.

"Now that's a BIG monster!" Hyatt laughed loudly.

"…a-amazing," Ayame was starry-eyed at the sight of the large monster.

Even Odoroki was impressed, "W-Whoa…not bad flat-chest."

"Bite me, Scarface!" Sai growled before fitting two cards from her hand into her duel disk. "Now, my Dark Ice Cerberus has a very powerful ability…but it's very costly, like me destroying one card on the field in order for it to attack. So Cold Droid…sorry to do this!"

The metallic humanoid simply nodded before it melted away like an ice sculpture in the hot summer sun. "And now…Dark Ice Cerberus! Attack Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

All three of the Dark Ice Cerberus's head growled loudly before their jaws snapped open to sending a trio of powerful ice storms directly into the surprised baseball player. When the storm died down…the only thing that remained of the kid was his spiked bat. (JLP: 7300)

"Urk…" Julius mumbled under his breath as he fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard, at least he had Command Knight and Prince Royal (2000/1400).

"Now here comes Dark Ice Cerberus's other ability!" Sai announced throwing her arm to the side, shattering one of the face down cards. "You see…for having to destroy cards to attack, my Cerberus makes up for by having the ability to attack three times in the battle phase!"

"W-What?!" Julius shouted taking a step back as the Dark Ice Cerberus snapped its jaws wide open, unleashing a powerful burst of icy wind that sent the Prince Royal flying backwards into the sky. (JLP: 6100)

"Going! Going! Gone!" Hyatt laughed loudly throwing his arms up in the air.

"You should've said that with the Ultimate Baseball Kid…" Odoroki mumbled under his breath. "This hardly makes any sense…"

"And I've still got one more card to destroy," Sai shouted before her other face down card shattered like glass. "So your Command Knight won't be safe from my Dark Ice Cerberus's attack (3200/2100 – 400/0)!"

Instead of firing the icy blasts like last time, the Dark Ice Cerberus roared loudly into the air, summoning numerous ice shards above the Command Knight, all of them falling on top of the Command Knight…crushing her into millions of pixels." (JLP: 4900)

"Alright! Sai managed to turn the score around!" Ayame cheered as Hyatt jumped next to her and threw his fist into the air, prompting Ayame to do the same. "GO SAI!"

"Beat this guy down, Sai!" Hyatt added.

Both Ayame and Hyatt turned towards Odoroki, who just kept his eyes on the duel on the whole time…until he turned in response to the two stares. "…what?"

"Roki, how come you're not cheering Sai on?" Ayame asked leaning forward to look Odoroki in the eyes.

"…" Odoroki mumbled something that was hard to distinguish as any official language. His mind however, was as clear the sunny sky above, as was the calm look on Julius's face. The hopeless romantic must've had a few other tricks up his sleeve; Odoroki knew that for a fact.

No duelist was complete without a back up strategy.

"Are you and your cheerleading squad quite done?" Julius asked with his eyes narrowed down at Hyatt, Ayame and Odoroki. "I have a few plans to prepare tonight, all of them involving you, luv."

"Hey Mr. Fancy Pants, you're such a stubborn fellow!" Hyatt laughed throwing his fist up towards Julius. "Won't you give up Sai already?"

"Well, I regret to inform you that's unacceptable!" Julius growled snapping his next card from his deck. "I'm her destiny, no doubt about it!"

"…I find this very disrespecting," Sai sighed lowering her head…but apparently, she was ignored. "Just look at yourselves in the mirror."

"Well, you don't have to say such a thing," Julius muttered, actually getting stung by that comment.

"Ha! Big men compete with their Hearts!" Hyatt shouted slamming his fist into his chest loudly. "That's my way to get a girl's heart! Not with the face, but with the soul of this big man!"

"Winning with soul?" Julius asked lifting his drawn card into his duel disk. "That's a laugh! You can't gaze into the eyes of a soul, you can't run your fingers through your soul's hair, and you can't certainly kiss the lips of a soul! Beauty, charm, and wit are the keys to getting a girl! I should know, I set up many guys with those key needs with their dream girls, and I've been successful almost every single time!"

"…then why didn't you use that effort to ask Sai out, instead of pulling all this crap?" Odoroki asked.

"…" Julius's face turned red before he pressed a button on his duel disk, causing a powerful flame to erupt over the face down card he had. "I activate the spell card, Blasting Vein! This card destroys one spell or trap card on my field…and in return, I can draw two new cards from my deck!"

"Looks like he ignored you," Ayame pointed out.

"It's interesting to see what a man's pride can do to them," Hyatt admitted adjusting his collar to cover his nose.

"You're one to talk!" Sai pointed out.

Julius pulled the top two cards from his deck, the smirk on his face growing with every passing second at the sight of the cards in his hand. "Oh my…not much I can do this turn luv, so, I'll just set a monster in defense mode. And have my Gentle Touch increase my life points once more by two hundred points."

As the spell card glowed brightly, Julius was already reaching into his deck, pulling out a single card that was obvious to everyone what it was, "And I'll end my turn by paying the cost of my gentle touch. And that's my turn." (JLP: 5100)

Silence fell over the park as everyone watched Julius just stand there, his hands only around the three cards in his hands. "…what?"

"Aren't you going to shuffle Outstanding Dog Marron into your deck?" Sai asked.

"I would, but that card wasn't Outstanding Dog Marron," Julius chuckled tucking the blue rose back behind his ear. "But I'm rather surprised that you would care to ask, my luv. Maybe you understand my feelings!"

"Ugh, no!" Sai spat out as she drew her next card.

'_If it's not Marron,_' Odoroki thought keeping his eyes on Julius's graveyard. '_Then it could be anything…'_

Back on the field, Sai grimaced at the sight of the card she had just drawn, a trap card that could help her greatly…but then there was Cerberus's attack cost, "I'll just set one card face down…and end my turn."

"Aw, how sweet," Julius chuckled slowly pulling his next card. "You didn't attack me. I don't know if that's a sign, but I'll accept it as one…so allow me to repay you with the spell card, Love Note!"

Julius's newest spell card emerged on the field, this one showing a young boy and girl (both blushing) exchanging small notes. "This spell card…"

"OH! OH! I know this one!" Ayame shouted getting everyone to jump slightly. "That spell card can only be activated if your opponent doesn't have any face up spell or trap cards. If that's the case like right now, then both duelists can draw four cards from their deck, and then discard two cards!"

"Well…that's right," Julius stated as he pulled his four cards as did Sai.

"You surprised me," Odoroki admitted scratching the back of his head. "And here I thought you didn't know card effects."

"Well, I just have the card in my deck," Ayame replied with a blush creeping on the back of her head. "So, I use it when I can…"

"…I see…" Odoroki mused rolling his eyes.

"So, due to its effect, I must discard," Julius stated holding up the two cards, both monster cards, placing them into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "Kouhai Girl 1, and Last Minute Hero, sorry I couldn't use you two in this duel…oh well, next time for sure."

"What exactly do those two do?" Sai asked fitting a copy of Mother Grizzly and a spell card called Big Wave Small Wave.

"Does it matter?" Julius asked. "I don't plan on using them during this duel…especially now that I've drawn my favorite monster card…but first I flip up my face down monster card!"

In a powerful burst of flame erupted over the face down card incinerating the set card, leaving in its place a tanned man completely engulfed in the flames. The man, however, seemed to dance in the flames a few times, showing that even his red and blue robes were unaffected by the flames as he was (1500/1600). "The strong…the tanned…the Flame Ruler!"

That's when it hit Odoroki, "Crap! He's going to use it!"

"It? What do you mean by it?" Ayame asked, a few question marks popping over her head.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Scarface," Hyatt sighed with a slap to his forehead.

"The next monster I'm about to summon has a tale behind it," Julius started to explain, lifting one of the cards he had in his hand over his head, its back to everyone to not show the creature's identity. "Not a romantic tale, mind you, luv, but still a tale that needs to told.

"Years, upon years ago, in a time when the land was in ruin, there three terrible beasts that had the powers of the dancing flame. There are hundreds of ways flames can be used, but we'll focus on three…the Flames of Rebirth, the Flames of Destruction, and the Flames of Life. Each of the three were controlled by a single entity of the flames, and there was a fact that the same entity had created one of the terrible beasts from its weapon of choice."

"Anyway, the beast that took the Flames of Rebirth took the form of a phoenix to show that even if you put out the fire, there will always be a spark to a flame. The Flames of Life beast actually took the form of a human, proving that the fire in all of humans is quite strong..."

"…and the third beast, the one that was created by the entity's sword, well, its form was rather hard to explain. To best explain it, it was like a chimera made of flames, destroying everything that stood in its path…hence why it was called the Flames of Destruction Beast. And you're about to meet him!"

The Flame Ruler leapt into the air, the flames hot on its trail as the flame engulfed man spun around, turning into a pinwheel of flames that floated in midair until it crashed into the ground. The flames began to dance until they fully became one huge monster in the shape of a large sphinx made entirely of fire. Two wings of blazing glory flew from the monster's back as the monster let out a horrible roar from its lion like head (2700/1600). "My Infernal Flame Emperor rises from coals of my weaker monsters and lights the way to victory!"

"W-well, it's certainly an impressive beast," Sai gulped as the Dark Ice Cerberus snarled behind her, reassuring her that he was still here. "Too bad my Dark Ice Cerberus is stronger than your favorite monster!"

"Heh…favorite monster? Not even close," Julius stated as a card popped out of his graveyard slot. "He's just here to use his effect. By removing one fire monster from my graveyard, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field…and I remove Blitzkrieg Fastball from my graveyard to destroy your face down card!"

With a loud roar, the Infernal Flame Emperor breathed a powerful orb of fire directly into the face down card, incinerating the card into millions of pixels. "No! Not the Frozen Prism!"

"Relax Sai! You've still got the stronger monster!" Ayame shouted out before several fireballs floated over Julius's field.

"Now then, I activate the effect of my Blitzkrieg Fastball!" Julius announced as five cards popped out of his deck. "You see, by removing the two Burning Algae, Charm Knight, Command Knight and Charming Kuriboh from my graveyard, I can inflict one hundred points of damage for each card removed!"

"What?" Sai yelped before the hundreds of fireballs crashed into the ground at her feet, making the flames dance around her for a few seconds. "C-Cheap shot!" (SLP: 1400)

Julius just ignored the comment and held up another card, "I still have one last trick, luv. Remember, I said that my favorite monster would end this. And I will hold up my promise…"

That's when the Infernal Flame Emperor roared loudly in the air, the flames on its body flying upwards only to crash back into the beast's body. "…for you see, by removing my Flame Emperor from the game, I can special summon the entity of flames that had created the Infernal Flame Emperor!"

The flames continued to compress into the Infernal Flame Emperor, changing his very shape until he formed into a blade of pure flames that flared up into the air a few times. "And now…since the Infernal Blade of Flames has been recreated, it's time for the Demon of Hellfire to appear!"

On cue with Julius's announcement, a large gate of flames erupted behind Julius, shattering a few seconds later to reveal a large, coal skinned version of the Infernal Flame Emperor, several horns jetting from the back of the demon's head along with a hooked tail at the end of its lion like legs. The demon slowly turned to the right, seeing the transformed Infernal Flame Emperor in its flaming sword form…and grasped its coal claws around the handle of the blade, causing countless flames to erupt through the demon's body cracks, forming into wings of pure fire (3200/2300). "Berial – The Hellfire Demon has arrived!"

"Whoa…" Sai gulped as Berial roared loudly into the air, making the Dark Ice Cerberus take a step back.

"What the heck is that?!" Ayame screamed at the sight of the monster.

Odoroki had seen some pretty demonic monsters in the past…but this took the cake when he was concerned. He couldn't help but notice that even the loud mouthed Hyatt seemed to become silent.

"And now…I activate Berial's special ability!" Julius announced as a single card, the Ultimate Baseball Kid, popped out of his graveyard. "Once per turn, I can remove one Fire attribute monster…and in return, I can destroy one card on the field! So, let's get rid of your Cerberus shall we?!"

Sai didn't even get a chance to reply as Berial roared loudly; making the Dark Ice Cerberus combust into flames that caused its icy armor to melt along with its body. "N-No…"

"Sai! Come on! You can still win!" Hyatt shouted, making Odoroki jump to the side. '_I…I just don't know how…'_

"Now, you should know that if Berial does attack when he uses this effect," Julius explained with his arms crossed over his chest as a majority of the flames on Berial died out, still have a few flames pulsing here and there on its body. "Any damage is cut in half…but, still, that's enough to finish this duel…Berial! Give my lovely, blue rose, an attack worth her beauty!"

Roaring loudly in the air, Berial lifted his fiery blade into the air before bringing the blade down right in front of Sai, sending her to the ground as her life points began to drop at an alarming rate. "N-NO!" (SLP: 0)

As the flames, Gentle Touch, and Berial disappeared, Julius slowly stepped forward, holding the rose up to Sai who was sitting up. "So now then…shall I pick you up at six? Cause I know a great place that serves the best sushi you'd ever taste, and perhaps, maybe we could catch a movie?"

"Come on Sai, you don't have to do this!" Ayame protested.

Unfortunately, being the daughter of a great duelist comes with some responsibility when you make a wager on a duel, even if it was with slime like Julius, "Fine…then…"

Sai stopped talking when a familiar three spiked head of hair stepped in front of her and Julius, "…and what are you doing?"

"Heh, did you think it'd be that easy?" Odoroki asked reaching into his pocket, pulling out the sixty card deck he had made. "You've still got the real round to get past!"

"Hey!" Sai snapped jumping to her feet. "What in the world are you doing!? You said that this was my matters and…"

"Don't get the wrong idea," Odoroki interrupted not taking his eyes off Julius. "I'm not doing this for you…but I'm paying back Kenshin for taking me in. And besides, I was the one who talked you into doing that duel in the first place, so I'm responsible."

"Wow! This is so cool!" Ayame squealed with sparkles popping through her eyes.

"For such a small height, he's got a big man's soul!" Hyatt laughed loudly. "But not as big as mine!"

"Heh, and why would I want to duel you, Scarface?" Julius asked crossing his arms. "I've already won against luv, so…"

"How about if you win, you get this entire deck," Odoroki offered, fanning the cards in front of his face. "Sell them, trade them, and use them as you wish. And all you have to do is win against me…what do you say?"

"I say…me and Sai will be enjoying lobster Bisk tonight," Julius sighed shuffling his deck once more. "Now let's duel, you horrible little man!"

"Normally, I'd say an insult about you," Odoroki admitted fitting the very duel disk that Sai had on her arm (adjusting the size to fit his arm). "Though I encourage! For an opportunity to battle a being of such grand delusion…" Odoroki pointed his free hand at Julius, a smirk appearing on the Former Emperor's face, "…as you, is a sweet fortune."

"…and I thought he wasn't going to act so smug," Sai moaned with a slap to her forehead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Meanwhile…_

The Domino City Police…

An elite group of young men and women who have made it their set goal in life to prevent crimes from occurring and to protect the very innocent that walked on the streets of Domino. Within the very building, filled with to the brim of the latest technology to help fight against crime.

The Duelist Elite Police…or the D.E.P., a special squad of officers who was specialized in tracking down duelist criminals and all affiliated groups that have ties in the game of duel monsters. These officers are all led by one detective…

"And that's the coffee machine, right next to the pepper spray," Wolfgainer explained lifting up a cup of the black goodness to his lips. "Be sure not to put the pepper spray in if you have a cup."

"Look, I'm muscular, but that doesn't mean I'm a brain dead idiot," Nathaniel huffed crossing his arms. "I only take my coffee with Tabasco sauce, not pepper spray."

"…yeah, whatever," Wolfgainer sighed walking past Nathaniel stirring the coffee slightly in the cup. "Now then…Mr. Walker, you're sure that you're going to be able to this? Being a D.E.P. policeman is quite different than being an underground duelist…"

"Please, if I can take a thousand volts of electricity flowing through my veins," Nathaniel smirked turning to follow the detective into a room filled with officers sitting in front of computers, quite unsettling for Nathaniel really to see so many coppers in one room…even though they weren't really an any uniform.

Heck, Nathaniel couldn't help but stare at one guy who had a blue fedora hat with a black band tied around it placed atop of the guy's messy, curly black hair. The hat alone was weird…but with the blue duster with black clothes underneath just tipped the scale. '_Man…what a freak…'_

That's when Nathaniel noticed that Wolfgainer was leading him to the weird guy, "Well, well, well, odd to see you here Shinre…I though you'd bee cooped up in your apartment as usual…"

"…gotta pay the bills some how," the fedora hat wearing man, Shinre stated not looking up from the paper work he was working on. "Who's the big galoot?"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Nathaniel shouted, a blood vessel popping on the side of his head.

But his protests fell onto Wolfgainer's deaf ears, "The big galoot, Shinre, he's Nathaniel Walker. He'll be helping me and you…"

"You and I," Shinre corrected wagging a finger at Wolfgainer.

"…you and I…" Wolfgainer growled, wishing that the rule that said smoking wasn't allowed in the police station didn't exist. "…he's going to help us find the top five dogs from the underworld."

"…well…this is going to suck," Nathaniel growled.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Back with the duel_

Julius couldn't believe this, he'd never seen such a strategy before hand, and even though he had Berial out on the field, that still wasn't enough against this…

"Enraged Muka Muka!" Odoroki shouted throwing his hand filled with ten cards up towards the large stone like toad with a large molten underbelly with several streams of steam erupting from its back. "Crush that demon!"

Charging forward, the large stone toad simply ran into Berial, crushing the Hellfire demon into the ground until it shattered into millions of flames that flew back into Julius's body. "AA-AAAH!" (JLP: 0)

As the many holograms began to disappear, Odoroki just shook his head, allowing the three bangs to bob up and down a few times as he turned towards the shocked three teens that watched the duel before he smirked at Julius, "…like you said earlier, I hope that you're a man of your word Mr. Fancy Pants. I bet a few people wouldn't want to see that thing you call a face bruised." (OLP: 12500)

"A-Amazing," Ayame stuttered, completely starry eyed at the fact that Odoroki was able to completely crush Julius.

But she wasn't the only one, Hyatt was pumping his fist into the air a few times, '_Aw, yeah! I get another rival! My Big Soul will crush both him and Solo into the ground when I get done with8 both of them!'_

Even Sai was awestruck, watching Odoroki stand there, his overcoat billowing the strong wind that appeared out of no where. '_I…I don't believe it…If he's able to completely walk over Julius…how good is my dad to beat him?'_

"Yo, flat chest," Odoroki snickered walking past Sai, making her snap out of her train of thought thanks to the insult. "I believe you wanted to get some shopping done right? Well let's get this out of the way so I can get back to sleeping."

"Well excuse me Scarface!" Sai shouted chasing after Odoroki, her fists pumping into the air behind him.

Hyatt couldn't help but smirk watching the two, kinda reminded him of his family…

"Come on Hyatt! We're going to lose them if we don't hurry!" Ayame took the surprised Hyatt's hand, and began to drag the loudmouthed teen by his heels until he had the sense to run after them.

A few minutes later…

Julius was back on the ground as Capulet and Montague slowly stood up next to him, both of them rubbing their faces where Odoroki had slammed the soccer ball into. Both looked down at Julius who couldn't help but lower his head. "This embarrassment…"

The two hired goons turned their heads to not look at their boss, "This embarrassment…it shall not be tolerated."

"Capulet…Montague…for your hard work, I'll give you two those numbers you requested. But…if you want more, then we'll have to go back to the drawing board…"

The two goons merely nodded in reply as Julius stood up straight, "They haven't see the last of me…not by a long shot! They will know the name of Julius!"

"Yes sir!"

_From the sidelines, our former Emperor saves the day_

_But, will Julius get his revenge as his he said in his proclaim?_

_Well…I don't know what to say…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

Blasting Vein / Spell / Effect: Destroy one Spell or Trap card set on your side of the field. Draw two cards from your deck.

Image: Two crossing rings in a ring of fire.

_Austin O'Brien used this card in the third season of Yugioh GX. Names and effects are subject to change._

**Dark Ice Cerberus / Water / LV. 8 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2100 / Beast/Effect:** This card is considered to be an 'Aqua' type. Before this card attacks, you must destroy one card on your side of the field (for each attack) in order for this card to attack. This card may attack up to three times.

**Description:** An extremely large three headed dog covered with ice like armor. Around all three of the dogs' heads is a large collar with shattered chains attached to the collar.

**Cold Droid / Water / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is special summoned to your side of the field, you may special summon two 'Cold Droid Tokens' (Water / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 600 / Machine) on your side of the field. If this card is destroyed, destroy all 'Cold Droid Tokens' on your side field.

**Description:** An ice blue metallic humanoid with large gauntlets with claws at the hand.

**Crystal Dragon / Water / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Aqua/Effect:** This card may be special summoned from your hand to your side of the field when your opponent declares an attack with a monster that has more attack points than this card.

**Description:** A dark blue four legged dragon with many icicles piercing out of it's shoulders and back.

**Ice Marauder / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / Aqua/Effect:** As long as this card remains face up on the field, lower the attack and defense of all Fire Attribute monsters by 400 points.

**Description:** A black clothed soldier with icy blue hair and a crystal sword in his hands. He is incredibly muscular and clothed all over his body with some ice covering his shins and back.

**Icicle Breaker / Spell / Effect:** Destroy one card on your side of the field. Then your opponent may choose and send one card from their side of the field to the graveyard. If they choose not to, you may draw one card.

**Image:** Many jagged pieces of ice falling from the sky and piercing the ground.

**Prince Royal / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / Warrior/Effect:** As long as this card remains face up on the field, increase the attack of all face up monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 400 points. For each monster card affected by this effect, increase this card's attack by 400 points.

**Description:** A fancy young man with curled back golden hair with a fancy velvet cloak over his fancy black prince clothes. At his side is a thin silver rapier.

**The Handsome Loner / Fire / LV. 5 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1800 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be special summoned. When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. Once per turn, by sending one monster from your deck to the graveyard, when this card battles a monster with a higher attack points, you may increase this card's attack points by 1000 (during damage calculation only).

**Description:** a single tall, ruggedly handsome man to stand where the mass of flames once was. With his long, unruly red hair falling to his shoulders, the black leather jacket he wore over his muscular body shining in the sunlight (along with blue jeans), and the double barreled revolver

**Love Note / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent has no face up spell or trap cards on the field. All duelists draw four cards, then discard two.

**Image:** Two shy cute kids (one a boy and the other a girl) handing each other a note with their faces blushing.

**Blitzkrieg Fastball / Fire / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Machine/Effect:** If you have a face up 'Ultimate Baseball Kid' on your side of the field, you may special summon this card from your hand. When this card is removed from play, you may remove up to five FIRE monsters from your graveyard. For each card removed with this effect, inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** A floating baseball engulfed in a large flame with a pair of yellow eyes.

**Berial – The Hellfire Demon / Fire / LV. 10 / ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2300 / Pyro/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by removing one face up 'Infernal Flame Emperor' when you have three or more FIRE monsters removed from play. You may remove one FIRE monster from your graveyard to destroy one card on the field (this effect can only be used twice a turn). During the turn this effect was used, cut the battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent's life points in half.

**Description: **a large, coal skinned version of the Infernal Flame Emperor, several horns jetting from the back of the demon's head along with a hooked tail at the end of its lion like legs

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Nathaniel:** Enough of this high school drama crap! Its time for some real action!

**Wolfgainer:** True enough…but why are we here?

**Nathaniel:** Trust me…if you want to find any information of any duelist, this is the place to go…my dad used to take me here all the time.

**Shinre: **But…but this is a…

**Nathaniel:** Trust me! Would I lie to a pair of cops?

**Wolfgainer: **The file back at headquarters says yes.

_**The hunt is on for top five underground duelists, following the leads to a dive where only the darkest…dankest…and most fowl of scum gather…**_

_**Nathaniel must feel right at home…find out next time – **__**Draw 8: Covering Fire**_

**?-?-?-?-?:** Nathaniel…you scumbag…its been years…

**Nathaniel:** Great…I wasn't expecting to see you here…and you're the guy with the information we need.


	8. Draw 8: Covering Fire

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, things have been up and down with me…but enough of my personal life, in this chapter (and from the next) I'll be using the Japanese names of certain cards. No, it's not the Destiny Heroes or E-Heroes (I prefer not to write about them…but who knows), it's a different set. To tell the truth, I like the American names for these cards, but I just feel that the set is a little bit more fun to write about with the original names._

_Enjoy_

_0-0-0-0-0_

_**Well, well, well, looks like I'm finally doing one of these…**_

_**The name's Walker…Nathaniel Walker. My profession? Well, that's a touchy subject right there. **_

_**I was once a successful underground duelist…ranked seventh or eighth if I'm correct (actually thirteenth). But that was then…this is now, and I suppose you could call me a temporary officer of the law.**_

_**Currently, I'm tracking down my former underground duelists like they were nothing more than beasts being tracked for a zoo. And eventually…I may have to do the same with my father.**_

_**But…as a man abandoned by all, I shouldn't really be surprised by this turn of events…besides…I can use this to my advantage.**_

_**If I play my cards right, my plan will be fulfilled.**_

_**That's the thing about being a muscular guy, a lot of people assume that you're all might and not all that bright.**_

_**I'll have you know…**_

…_**heh, well, why ruin the surprise?**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 8**_

_**Covering Fire**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Silence was usually a rarity in the Domino City Police Station, criminal activity would never cease in this world, so the same would apply for the justice system set up in Domino. Almost like clockwork, seemingly in every hour, crooks and criminals were brought in for the questionings, line ups and the arduous 'good cop, bad cop' scene every time…

…it made Nathaniel glad he was able to strike a deal when he did. A slight freedom, a place to live, a semi-decent paycheck, and all the doughnuts he could eat, and toss in the fact that he'd be able to get his revenge back and this wasn't all that bad.

Leaning up against on of the many high-tech computer networks, Nathaniel chomped down on what seemed to be his fifth doughnut…overhearing some of the reports that were flying in. Some were about some kind of demon duelist that was terrorizing some back street duelists.

…not his concern though, witches, warlocks, goblins…those things only existed in fairy tales and in the cards.

"I never pegged you as the one to be early."

Nathaniel licked the remainder of the doughnut powder from his fingers, trying not to pay any more than the needed amount of attention to Wolfgainer. "…People never pegged me to be much of anything…but look at me now…"

"Yeah, stuffing doughnuts down that endless gullet you call a mouth," Wolfgainer chuckled looking through a few the files he held in his hand. "What a way to live your life my friend."

"Better than being dependant on tobacco," Nathaniel countered with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. "You'll kill yourself with those things."

"This coming from the guy who essentially strapped himself to a car battery," Wolfgainer sighed. "I think you've got less time in this world than I do even if I smoked twenty packs a day for the next year."

"…how dark are your lungs exactly?" Nathaniel asked.

"Enough," Wolfgainer stated bonking Nathaniel on the head with his folder. "Now then, come on we got to get you ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" Nathaniel questioned with his head tilted slightly.

"…you didn't actually think that you're going to be straight at the top when you joined here now did you?" Wolfgainer asked crossing his arms. "Oh, no, no, no, that would only be a pipe dream. We've got you get you fitted for a uniform, and then we need to get you a new deck from the vault…especially with that deck list you generously gave me concerning those five duelists you gave me."

"The police station has a card vault?" Nathaniel stated rather surprised that an establishment would have such a facility in it.

"You'd be surprised how many decks we confiscate from criminals," Wolfgainer replied turning around, waving his hand in the air. "Now hurry up, I'd rather get this done in time to get the coffee before Johnson turns the machine off and it gets cold again."

"Fine…but I still get to keep my old deck right?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yes, you meathead."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Silence wasn't only at the Domino City police; the Duelist Dojo also had the calm serenity. Only the breeze flying through the tree branches and hallways echoed through the area…

"DAMN IT SCARFACE!"

…so much for silence being golden…

Dodging some of the flying kitchen utensils overhead, Odoroki slid out from the dining hall, a piece of toast clamped down between his teeth. Running as fast as he could, Odoroki was only seconds ahead of an enraged Sai with a large skillet clasped in her hands. "GIVE ME BACK MY BREAKFAST!"

"Kinda little late for that!" Odoroki shouted out, somehow not having to drop the toast he still had in his mouth.

A few minutes later…

"Dang it! Where'd he go?!" Sai growled standing in front of the koi pond. Sai had to admit that Odoroki was fast and elusive, but she knew he went this way. Although, it looked like she'd have to make herself some new breakfast.

As soon as Sai was gone and away from the koi pond, a large amount of bubbles erupted came to the surface of the water. Eventually, the bubbles ruptured allowing Odoroki a chance to finally breathe. "AAAH! F-Finally!"

Unfortunately thanks to Odoroki's last ditch effort to save himself, his stolen piece of toast had to pay the greatest price of all. With his now soggy piece of toast floating next to him, Odoroki lowered his head slightly, allowing his wet hair to fall over his face. "…great… just great…"

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! It's always a blast to watch you and Little Sai duke it out, Fiery Roki!"

Droplets of water slid down Odoroki's body as he stepped out of the pond, shaking his head a few times to get the water out of it…hopefully he'd be able to get Ashton wet in the process…

…too bad he missed.

"So, when'd you get back?" Odoroki asked peeling off his wet shirt, twisting it in an attempt to dry it out. "You were gone for like three days…or heck; I don't keep track of your schedule."

"Ha, it was about four days to be precise," Ashton replied crossing his arms over his chest. "And I got back just last night actually, just in time for Hyatt to tell me about what had happened with that lover boy…heh, and I gotta admit, I'm rather surprised that you stepped in like that…of course, it wouldn't be the first time you stepped into help her…"

Of course Ashton was referring to what had happened over a week prior to Odoroki finally getting settled into the dojo. That also had brought up some thoughts in Odoroki's head…

…Why wasn't Dorkus coming after him?

…Why hadn't a report with a rough sketch of his face appeared on the news?

…And what was up with that statue? Maybe Odoroki would pay a trip to the library later in hopes of…

"Yo, you still alive?" Ashton asked waving his hand in front of Odoroki's face, surprising the former Emperor of the Underworld slightly.

"Uh, yeah," Odoroki mumbled under his breath as he pinched his nose slightly. "I was just over-thinking some things…"

"Heh, it's all good," Ashton replied. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hello, mate. Plus, you may want to run."

"Huh? Why?" Odoroki asked tilting his head slightly.

"…found you Scarface!"

"Oh…crap…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Aw, you've got to be kidding me!" Nathaniel shouted waving his arms in the air, allowing the dark gunmetal grey police suit nearly rip at his tremendous biceps. "There is no way in hell I am wearing this crap!"

"Too bad, you don't get a choice," Wolfgainer sighed twirling an unlit cigarette in his fingers. "Besides, you should consider yourself lucky…you're getting more freedoms than most people would get in a deal like this."

"I don't recall ever agreeing to be dressed up like a monkey," Nathaniel growled before he lifted up this deck. "But, what's with this deck you gave me…and what are these fifteen cards?"

"…You don't even know what a side deck is?" Wolfgainer groaned with a slap to his forehead. "…you're more pathetic than I thought. That deck you're holding is more versatile against duelists, and the side deck there is composed of cards that can counter your former league members, should you face them alone."

Grinning from ear to ear Nathaniel lifted the deck up over his head triumphantly, "So…are you saying with these cards," The prospect grew in his head, making Nathaniel's eyes curve to match his grin, "That I can beat all of my former dueling comrades!?"

"…only if you're skilled, you idiot," Wolfgainer growled shaking his head. "Did you at least give the sketch artist that list of details I asked you to give of the Emperor of the Underworld?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, no worries on that," Nathaniel replied flipping through the cards, trying to catch a glimpse at every card. '_Not bad…but it could use a few other things…'_

A few moments passed until the two arrived at the sketch artist's desk, with the artist, who surprisingly was none other than Shine, hard at work. Wolfgainer slowly peeked over the artist's shoulder, only to get a cold glare from the artist. "Do you mind?"

"Yeah, I do mind…" Wolfgainer sighed. "Look, do you have this idiot's description of the Emperor?"

"Whatever," Shinre groaned lifting up a piece of paper at the cigarette obsessed detective. "I got it done an hour ago…"

"Then what are you working on?" Wolfgainer asked raising an eyebrow as he snatched the paper from the artist.

"None of your business," Shinre snapped before returning to his work. '_…maybe if I have a sketch of them…then maybe it'll be easier for people to accept the idea…'_

"Feh, fine, be that way," Wolfgainer sighed looking at the paper, immediately his eyes widened at the face that was looking back at him from the paper.

Those eyes, that hair, that face…sure the scar was new and it was definitely an older version of 'him', but…it couldn't be…There was no way. "…Nathaniel…"

"Hmm?" Nathaniel questioned, taking a step back as he noticed the dark aura that seemed to appear around. "Urk!"

"Tell me…is this really the Emperor of the Underworld?" Wolfgainer asked this time latching onto Nathaniel's collar, pulling the duelist closer to him.

Nathaniel could barely even speak, the moment he looked into Wolfgainer's eyes, they seemed to morph, resembling that of an enraged wolf's eyes, piercing directly into the former underground duelist's very soul. "Uh…"

"Answer me damn you!" Wolfgainer snarled, looking even more feral with each passing second, he didn't care that his fellow officers were staring at him.

"Y-Y-Yeah! T-T-T-That's him alright!" Nathaniel yelped just before Wolfgainer loosened his grip, sending the former underground duelist tumbling to the ground. "ERK!"

For a man his size and his lifestyle habits, Wolfgainer was rather quite physically strong…but no amount of strength could've prepared him for this picture…it wasn't possible. 'He' should've disappeared three years ago…and yet…

"Nathaniel…"

Trying to catch his breath, Nathaniel looked up to see that the wolf like look didn't disappear from Wolfgainer's eyes. "Uh…y-y-yeah?"

"…I assume you have connections, right?" Wolfgainer growled rolling up the picture of the Emperor in his pocket.

"W-Well, that all depends," Nathaniel gulped slowly standing up. "What kind of connections are you looking for?"

"Someone who's good with finding people, duh," Wolfgainer sighed turning around with his eyes rolling. "We'll go to find this connection after I grab a little back up."

As soon as Wolfgainer was out of the room, Nathaniel couldn't help but blink in confusion at the detective's attitude. "What the hell was that about?"

"…I've got a few theories…" Shinre stated not looking up from his work. "…but no hard evidence to properly hold any of the theories up…for long anyway…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"…do I even want to know what happened?" Kenshin coughed a few times, his eyebrows raised slightly higher than usual

Neither Odoroki or Sai wanted to speak…unfortunately…

"Bwa ha ha ha! What a sight to behold Kenshin-Sempai!" Ashton chuckled crossing his arms at both Odoroki and Sai, both of which were sitting in front of Kenshin…taking note of the Shinai that Kenshin rested on his shoulder. "I don't know what started it, but it was like watching a sketch from Benny Hill, save for the chase music…but I added that in my head as I watched them."

"Heh, but anyway, from what I can gather, it looks like Little Sai conked Fiery Roki over the head with a frying pan…ha! Pure classic!"

"…I see…" Kenshin stated as he rubbed his chin.

WHACK!

"OW!" Sai yelped as she held her head slightly.

Kenshin tapped the Shinai on his shoulder a few times, his brow narrowed, "How many times do I have to tell you to get along with Roki-kun? And a skillet? That could kill someone!"

"I guess Fiery Roki has a rock head," Ashton laughed, not noticing that a blood vessel appeared on the former emperor's forehead.

SMACK!

"Heh, heh ow!" Ashton shouted as he fell to the ground, grabbing his head.

Standing behind the cowering Ashton, Odoroki stood tall, brandishing Kenshin's Shinai that rested over his shoulder. Kenshin turned his head left and right, trying to figure out where his Shinai disappeared to, "Don't call me a rock head, or anything related to a hard head."

"Yo man, was the hit to the head really necessary?" Ashton moaned lowering his head a little more.

"…hmm…probably not," Odoroki replied leaning on the Shinai now.

"Anyway," Kenshin coughed, getting everyone else's attention. "I didn't really call you three here to enjoy a smack fest…We actually have a new student to join our Duelist Dojo!"

"What?!" Sai and Ashton shouted at the same time, making Odoroki jump slightly. "Are you kidding?!"

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Odoroki's head as Kenshin tried to explain to the two blue haired teens that he was serious. '_…is it really that rare to have students come here?'_

After finally convincing the two blue haired duelists that there was a student (even though they seemed to still be a little skeptical), Kenshin crossed his arms and frowned slightly, "Very well. If you don't believe my words, then believe your own eyes! Hyatt! Bring in the new student!"

…

When no one came in, Kenshin coughed slightly with thoughts of him not being loud enough. "Ahem…Hyatt! Bring the new student!"

…Still nothing…

"…Ashton," Kenshin chuckled with his arms crossed over his chest. "Would you please open the door you all didn't enter and see what the hell is up with Hyatt?"

"Heh, no problemo!" Ashton laughed jumping to the nearby door, sliding it open. As he looked left and then to the right, Ashton nearly froze in place for it took him a few seconds to register whatever sight he was looking at before he slowly stepped back into the room.

For a few seconds, silence filled the room as Ashton crossed his arms…all until…

"BWA HA HA HA HA!" Ashton bellowed out as he lost strength in his legs and his curled over as if he was in pain, "And here I thought this place couldn't get any funnier! HA HE! I guess I was wrong! Even more classic, heh, so it's pure awesome that more humor keeps coming here!"

Odoroki and Sai looked at each other for a few seconds before both walked over to the same door to see what had made Ashton laugh…

…when they did, both of them froze just like Ashton did. On the floor of the hallway was none other than Hyatt, a dizzy look in his eyes as a trickle of blood dribbled down his nose and onto his clothing. Meanwhile, standing above the knocked out teen was no other than…

"Ayame?!" Sai shouted stepping into the hall, eyeing her friend warily. "W-What are you doing here?"

Indeed it was the love obsessed teenaged girl from the Julius incident, still dressed in the same outfit as it was last week…save for the many pink suitcases that were piled up behind her. "Oh! Heya Sai! How you doing Roki-kun?"

"…she's the new student?" Odoroki asked with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Ayame…are you really?" Sai muttered with a slap to her forehead.

"Well, when I saw you guys duel last week, I just couldn't resist," Ayame squealed with her hands clasped together, hearts floating around her body. "I couldn't resist becoming a duelist! And since duel academia doesn't have summer class open, this duelist dojo just popped into my head."

"…Ayame…is that the real reason?" Sai asked raising an eyebrow at her love obsessed friend.

The truth of the matter was that Ayame's motives to join the dojo were quite devious, with her thoughts turned on the prospect of Roki, Ashton, Hyatt, and then there was…him…and if she was enrolled here that meant that she would live under the same roof as these teenaged men…who weren't so bad to look at.

"Real reason or not," Kenshin chuckled popping his head out from the door with a smile on his face. "This means that we can actually get the Duelist Dojo even more known to the world!"

"…I guess even Kenshin is human…" Odoroki mumbled under his breath at Kenshin's declaration of his true motives.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Time never stops, and neither did a trio of young men from reaching the hang out of a former underground duelist's contact, the large building that shadowed the three forms standing in front of it…only the flashing light appeared pierced the shadow as one of the figures had a look of confusion and stupor painted on his face…

"Okay…so let me get this straight…" Wolfgainer choked, almost dropping his valued cigarette on the ground. "This is where your contact is?"

"Indeed, Detective Smoky," Nathaniel chuckled fingering the large box he held in his hands.

"…I don't like the looks of this place," Shinre growled rolling his eyes. "Baskin Robins never sit well with me…"

Indeed, the very building was none other that the famous ice cream franchise that had swept over America in the past, serving quality ice cream of thirty-one different flavors…and yet it seemed to be quite ominous…at least in Shinre's eyes. "…I say that don't have thirty-one flavors, they have a thirty-second flavor that they change with one of the up front flavors every so often just to mess with peoples' minds!"

Both Wolfgainer and Nathaniel took a step away from Shinre, yet their eyes were kept on him…just in case. "Why'd you bring him with us smoky?"

Adjusting his cigarette, Wolfgainer leaned up to Nathaniel's right ear and whispered so Shinre couldn't hear them (although, with his ranting, it'd be pretty hard for him to notice they were talking about him), "Look, I told you before, he's in the Underground Capture team, and as such, we're supposed to at least look like it…"

"…besides, I'd rather have someone backing me up just in case you've got any funny ideas."

"Oh please, if anything I'll need back up," Nathaniel growled walking towards the doors of the Baskin Robins.

Both Shinre and Wolfgainer shrugged at each other before they followed the brutish duelist into the Baskin Robins. Oddly enough, on a summer day, the famous ice cream shop was empty save for the bored looking clerk that stood behind the counter.

"You'll have to forgive me for being skeptical on this place," Wolfgainer commented, somewhat surprised that smoking was allowed in a place like this.

"Welcome sirs," The clerk yawned loudly with his eyes closed. "What can I get for you today?"

Nathaniel just lifted his hand up with a smile on his face, making Wolfgainer and Shinre look even more confused. "What's your special today?"

Wolfgainer couldn't help but notice that the clerk seemed to jump up, "Alright, we have our blue moon for two scoops for…"

"Aw, who cares about the price?" Nathaniel laughed loudly placing his hand on the counter. "I just want a bucket full of ice cream!"

"…well now Nathaniel," The clerk smirked, looking a lot darker than he did a few seconds ago. "I didn't think you'd turn into the DPD blue…Don't think I could let you in here…"

Before the clerk could finish, Nathaniel slammed the box on the counter, flipping the cover over to show the clerk what was inside. "Maybe I didn't say it right… 'Who cares about the price!? I just want a bucketful of ice cream!' Right?"

The clerk quickly snapped his hand in and out of the box, hiding whatever he had taken out of the box before Nathaniel had snapped it shut. "Heh, you sure know the works around here Nathaniel…" And with that the clerk jumped over the counter and began to walk to the side of the ice cream cooler. Tapping on the side of it a few times, the ice cream cooler slowly slid back, revealing a large downward stairs. "…enjoy your time…although, that person is in…"

"…Just who we're looking for…" Nathaniel stated grabbing the box before heading towards the stairs, Wolfgainer and Shinre following him down the stairs. '_Although…I'm a little afraid as to what might happen…'_

"So, Nathaniel, mind if I ask how you know this place?" Wolfgainer asked as the clerk above them began to push the ice cream cooler over the steps when all three of them had made some distance.

"Well…that's just a funny story really," Nathaniel chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "You see, a few years ago, it was a hot summer's day and I had just gotten out of a tough workout. I didn't have anything to eat all day, so I decided to have some ice cream…and that's when I said 'who cares about the price?! I just want a bucketful of ice cream!' and they opened it right up."

Wolfgainer and Shinre looked at each other with blank stares until Shinre gathered the courage to ask, "…you actually wanted to eat an entire bucket of ice cream?"

"Nah, that was just a lie," Nathaniel replied with a goofy smile on his face as Wolfgainer and Shinre sweatdropped at the same time.

The real reason as to how Nathaniel knew the weird pass phrase, well that was thanks to his father Isaac Walker. When Nathaniel had graduated college (a real shocker!), the muscular brute first started in the league as an accountant…but after several screw ups, Isaac thought that maybe his son's real talent was not in monetary numbers, but rather life point numbers.

And an excellent choice it was at the beginning, having Nathaniel being exposed to several new environments, experiences, and people turned out for the best. Eventually, Nathaniel had been brought to this very same Baskin Robins and shown the same secrets that this ice cream parlor held…

…including said passphrase…

"Now then, a couple rules," Nathaniel explained, not stopping his descent on the stairs. "Keep it quiet that you two are cops…they know me and won't suspect that I'm with ya. Rule number two…don't mess with anyone. I don't think I need to explain the reasoning for that rule, now do I?"

"Thirdly…don't go arresting people here; this is a safe haven for people who aren't so friendly with the law. Unless you see the Emperor himself down here, then you're more than welcomed to since there's an apparent bounty on him and it's not that rare to see someone get dragged out of here."

"Now wait a minute," Wolfgainer growled, nearly breaking the cigarette in his mouth in two thanks to his teeth. "There has been no official record on any bounty on the Emperor's head…"

"Official being the word there," Nathaniel corrected wagging a finger while he kept his back to the other two. "People down in the underground tend to be a bit more backstabbing than people like to think. So, I'm just figuring that they'd be a bounty about now, especially since he's the emperor of the underworld."

"But if he's down here," Shinre thought out loud with a hand to his chin. "Then wouldn't someone have already taken him out?"

"…then we would've seen somebody dragging him out…" Nathaniel pointed out.

"Apparently you don't have a concept of time," Shinre replied crossing his arms over his chest. "What if someone got him before hand?"

"Then we'll just ask someone if they've seen the idiot," Nathaniel snarled with a large blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. "Now, shut up, we're almost there, and I'd rather not cause too much of a scene…"

A few silent minutes later, the trio finally reached the end of the stairs, seeing only an old, wooden door in front of them…smoke pouring out from under the cracks of the door. "Well…here we are…"

"Smoking in a Baskin Robin's basement?" Wolfgainer muttered under his breath as the three slowly entered the room. "Brings me back to my high school days…"

Beyond the door was something that Wolfgainer and Shinre both expected, a run down pub with the expected stereotypical descriptions. The rough smell, the spinning fans overhead, tables filled with rough looking people tossing cards onto the table, a beaten up jukebox in the corner, and a large bar complete with a greasy looking bartender behind it made it complete…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the titan of the underworld," said Bartender chuckled, pretending to clean a dirty glass. "How you been ya bastard?"

"Howdy Tony," Nathaniel chuckled walking up to the bar with a confused Wolfgainer and Shinre walking up behind him. "And its same old, same old. Everything going down the crapper…"

"Hence why you're here," Tony replied snapping the dirty glass onto the counter of the bar. "Heh, Hareta's waiting for ya at the usual table…heh, so, good luck…you'll need it."

"Is this Hareta the one we need to talk to?" Wolfgainer asked as Nathaniel walked from the bar.

"Yeah…although I wish it wasn't," Nathaniel sighed lowering his head slightly as he led the two to a rather empty table save for one single person who sat at the other end of the table.

"Nathaniel…I'm surprised you showed your face around here…"

"Hareta…" Nathaniel sighed loudly before taking a seat across from the person at the table while Wolfgainer and Shinre blinked at the person that sat across from them. "…look, I wouldn't be here if I wanted to be…but sadly, that choice isn't mine to make."

"Heh…word on the street says you're nothing more than a part of the boys in blue…"

"Once again, not my choice," Nathaniel replied placing the box he held on top of the table sliding it towards the person. "But…perhaps you can shed some of the burden on my back…and I've got the good stuff you've been wanting…"

"Humph…you always knew how to get me to talk to you…Nathan…"

Wolfgainer rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table with Shinre, "Great…I guess this explains why we stopped for éclairs…care to shed some light on this, Nathan?"

"Um, well," Nathaniel blushed slightly turning back to Hareta, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heh, me, your dad, and now this stiff," Hareta sighed combing back her long spiky blond hair. "Every time I see you, someone has a hold of your leash Nathan."

Wolfgainer raised an eyebrow at Hareta, a little confused as he took in her appearance.

As mentioned before, Hareta's long blonde hair spiked back up in the front, but was kept out of her face to allow her to push up her yellow tinted glasses on her noses. Wolfgainer's eyes couldn't help but eye the rather baggy red overcoat that was almost strapped to her torso, revealing her voluptuous form…shaking his head, Wolfgainer noticed that the left sleeve was ripped off, showing that her arm was covered with a large belt, tied over with many gloves.

'…_hmm…where have I seen this style before?'_ Wolfgainer thought rubbing his chin slightly as Hareta lifted up one of the éclairs from the box, holding up in front of her face.

"So, besides treating you guys to some eye candy," Hareta chuckled placing the éclair on one of the napkins on the table. "What do I owe the honor of this meeting Nathan?"

"Well…what we need is a little information," Nathaniel chuckled crossing his fingers together. "Perhaps maybe the whereabouts of a certain Emperor of the Underworld?"

"…and I always thought you kept tabs on the guy…" Hareta replied rolling her eyes as she took a bite of the éclair. "After all, you did seem to have a weird fascination with being number one…and you were what? Seventh? Eighth?"

"Uh…actually…thirteenth…" Nathaniel replied lowering his head slightly.

"You mind leaving this spat to another time?" Wolfgainer groaned snapping another cigarette into his mouth, immediately lighting it up. "Do you know anything about the Emperor or don't you?"

"Is that anyway to talk to a lady?" Hareta sneered at Wolfgainer, crushing the leftover éclair in her hand.

"If you see one, be sure to let me know," Wolfgainer remarked keeping his eyes closed as Nathaniel began to panic slightly. "Otherwise, get those lips of yours talking on something that actually matters…like where the Emperor is…"

"Hmm…" Hareta mumbled rubbing her chin at Wolfgainer as he opened his eyes, revealing that beastly look appeared in his eyes once more. "You've got quite the attitude there…anyone who talks to me like that usually gets his throat slit. But, that look in your eyes…I kinda like it so I'll forgive you this one time…"

"Forgiveness is something I do not require," Wolfgainer replied puffing out a ring of smoke from his mouth. "Life is something I can cast away and go into the depths of hell…but before that, I want to bring someone with me…the emperor."

"Daring…really daring," Hareta replied reaching into her back pocket. "Tell ya what…we'll do a little trade. It's not that hard to see that you're a detective…heck, you've been on TV within the last two weeks…"

"…I was?" Wolfgainer asked tilting his head slightly before all three of the others fell from their seats with a loud boom. "…Hmm…I don't remember…"

"Sir! You were on TV! It was the day that Ducas left!" Shinre pointed out climbing back to his seat.

"…Dorkus…Dorkus…Dorkus," Wolfgainer mumbled a few times, tapping his chin. "…who?"

"Ugh, you're impossible…" Shinre sighed loudly.

"Anyway…" Hareta muttered crossing her arms over her chest. "Since you're looking for someone, I happen to be in the same boat. So, how about we help each other out? I need information on a few people, and I'm sure the DCP has the files I need. You bring me those files…and I'll tell ya what you need to know."

Wolfgainer spun the cigarette in his fingers before he popped it back in his mouth, "I may be rather crooked as a detective, I may have the taste of tobacco forever on my tongue, and I may bend the rules a bit too much…but I still have to follow those rules. Informational files are not up for trade…"

Shaking her head a few times, Hareta pulled her hand out from her pocket, producing a deck of duel monster cards, "Well then how about this…my information network tells me that at least one of you is a part of the DEP. Like you smoky, beat me in a game and I'll tell you what you need to know…you lose…and well, you provide me with the files…"

"Didn't you just hear what the Detective just said?" Shinre asked adjusting his hat slightly. "Information like that can't…"

"….Sure…why not?"

"Huh?" Shinre questioned blinking a few times at his commanding officer's decision. "…why do I even bother to try?"

"Unfortunately, I left my dueling deck at the apartment," Wolfgainer replied putting his cigarette out in one of the small black ashtrays that sat on the table. "And the pursuer deck isn't fully completed yet, so I'm unable to duel. So how about you face these two knuckleheads in a duel?"

"Knuckleheads?" Nathaniel muttered with his eyes narrowed at Wolfgainer.

'_He's roping me with the block head?'_ Shinre thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Two on one? That seems hardly fair…" Hareta chuckled standing up. "But if Nathaniel's on the opposing team…that seems like a balanced trade."

"Hey!"

"Hey barkeep!" Hareta shouted grabbing the deck she placed on the table. "You've got yourself some free entertainment!"

"…alright, alright, give me a minute," the Bartender groaned reaching under the bar.

A few minutes later, with the tables cleared and the other customers making bets on which side was going to win, Shinre, Nathaniel stood across from Hareta. Attached to their right arms were gunmetal gray duel disk that were connected to the ground by a large, bulky chain.

Shinre looked at the chain worriedly, "Uh…what's up with this?"

"Heh, when you hear the word entertainment," Nathaniel chuckled. "What do you think? The Three Stooges? Perhaps that show called Lost that's a hit in America…for some reason or another? Well, in a place like this, we make the past time a little more interesting…"

"How about you stuff it," Hareta growled rolling her eyes as she snapped the deck into the duel disk's slot. "And we get this match on the roll?"

"Wait, where'd Wolfgainer go?" Shinre asked turning left and right until he spotted the detective…

…making a bet with a few of the shady characters, "I'll put fifty dollars on the two idiots."

'_Well…at least he's betting on us…'_ Shinre thought to himself as his life point counter lit up.

"Now then, since there are two of ya, you're going to pull your life points together," Hareta explained snapping the top five cards into her hand for a few seconds before she put her hands behind her back. "So both of you will have four thousand life points, but I can't win until I drain you both down to zero…"

"And for turn wise, you two will decide who goes first. But, no one can attack until I end my turn. And since we got the rules out of the way…let the fun begin!" (HLP: 8000)

"Reminds me of the underground arena," Nathaniel replied snapping off the top six cards from his deck. "So I'll be going first!" (NLP: 4000)

"Great, just great," Shinre muttered rolling his eyes. (SLP: 4000)

"Humph…I think this deck still has a few kinks in it," Nathaniel stated holding up a single card. "Oh well, since I'm not allowed to attack this turn, I'll just defend with a set monster…and that's all I got!"

"I guess it's up to me for picking up the slack," Shinre announced pulling the top card of his deck with a loud snap. However, with a grimace on his face, Shinre slapped a card onto his disk, allowing it to appear in front of him. "…but my hand's not as good as I hoped it to be…so a set monster and a set card is all I got."

"Oh joy," Hareta moaned rolling her eyes. "You guys are as exciting as a pile of dirty socks," With that comment, Hareta snapped off the top of her deck and held the card up in front of her eyes. "So I guess I'll have to start off the action! I summon Mecha Warrior – Churx!"

As soon as Hareta slapped the card onto her duel disk, a rather large cybernetic like monster appeared in front of her, covered in head to toe with sky blue armor, this warrior like machine drew the two cannons that were strapped to its back, and aimed them directly at the two cops (600/1000).

"Change deck strategies? I'm hurt Hareta," Nathaniel sighed, placing his hands over his chest. "And here I thought you were going to stick with those clouds you used to love so much…"

"Well, after what you did to me, did you think I'd want to remember you?" Hareta commented with her arms crossed. "You did leave me in the dust you know…but anyway, this is neither the time nor the place for reminiscing about the past. This is a duel!"

"Yeah, about that," Shinre stated eyeing the Mecha Warrior. "What's up with your monster?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce to you two, a new breed of monster," Hareta chuckled rubbing the bridge of her nose. "This is a mode change monster!"

"…Mode change?" Nathaniel blinked a few times.

"You see, once per turn, a mode change monster can change into a different version of itself," Hareta explained as the Mecha Warrior – Churx leapt into the air. "Allow me to show you…Mecha Warrior! Mode Change to Mecha mode!"

In a series of lights and jolts of electricity, the Mecha Warrior – Churx had changed into a large pair of mounted dual cannons that landed in front of Hareta (1000/600). "You see, when a monster mode changes, its attack and defense swap and its effect changes. One that I'm going to enact right now! You see, once per turn, by forfeiting my Churx – Cannon mode's attack, it'll deal one hundred points of damage to you for each monster you own…"

"…and since it's a two on one, and you both have a monster…Churx! Open fire!"

The two cannons charged up with blue energy, firing two small beams of energy that slammed directly into both Shinre's and Nathaniel's chests sending them stepping backwards. (NLP: 3900) (SLP: 3900)

"And here comes the shocker!" Hareta chuckled as a small amount of blue sparks began to light up at the bottom of the chains.

The electricity surged through the chains and into the tag teamed duelists; however their responses were quite different. Nathaniel just grunted in a slight pain while Shinre was yelling out, his hair shooting out from under his hat. "GARGH!!"

When the electricity calmed down, Nathaniel just scratched his chest while Shinre coughed out a small amount of smoke. "What…the…hell…was…that?!"

"Oh, this is how we duel in the underground," Hareta explained wagging a finger as she fitted two cards into her duel disk, making them appear behind her transformed Churx. "Whenever a player takes damage, said player will receive a shock to their system, depending on the strength of the damage…since it was only a hundred, well, it was minor damage."

"…then you mind telling me why I got a more powerful jolt?" Shinre sputtered as he pulled his hair back, trying to fix it. '_Reminds me of the tazers we had back at the academy…'_

"You didn't Shinre," Nathaniel growled as he pulled another card from his deck and into his hand. "My body's used to shocks; it has been for at least a few good years. Your body probably hasn't had a jolt like that since…well, I'm guessing since ever."

"Fine, then you can finish this match on your…" Shinre reached for the duel disk release button, only to get another zap, only this time at his wrist. "Urk!"

"Sorry to inform you," Hareta tsked wagging her finger. "But a duelist cannot remove the duel disk until the end of the duel…bummer for you."

"And a real bummer for you!" Nathaniel shouted slapping his newly drawn card. "Because I summon Antique Gear Soldier in attack mode!"

Rising from the dirty ground, a large rusted metal soldier rose up from the ground, its right arm a long gatling gun (1300/1300) aiming directly at Hareta.

"Oh, looks like I wasn't the only one going through changes," Hareta shook her head. "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, I thought you were always a rock man…"

"Rock this!" Nathaniel shouted tossing another card into his duel disk, sending a shockwave through the ground to shake wildly, allowing a large ancient castle with many gears, cannons and weapons protruding from behind its tall walls. "I activate the continuous spell card, Antique Gear Castle! Now all Antique Gear monsters gain three hundred attack and defense points (1300/1300 + 300/300)."

"Antique Gear Soldier! Attack Churx!"

Taking aim, the Gear Soldier fired a fury of bullets that flew directly into the dual cannons that was the Mecha Warrior, making the machine explode in a flurry of burnt metal. A spark of electricity flew through the chains and surged into Hareta's body as she clenched her teeth tightly, "Urk…" (HLP: 7400)

"…is that all you got?" Hareta asked lifting her duel disk up. "So bring it…"

"Too bad, I won't be able to do much of anything else this turn," Nathaniel stated with his arms crossed. "It's up to you nerd."

"…nerd?" Shinre muttered as he slowly snapped the next card from the top of his deck. "I take offense to that…I'm not a nerd. I'm eccentric, I'm classy, I'm…"

"…a nerd, so please get on with your turn," Hareta sighed rolling her eyes. "Damn newbies…"

"…newbie? Newbie?!" Shinre growled slapping another card onto his duel disk. "I'll show you a newbie! I summon Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode!"

From the dirty ceiling, a large lizard like monster with scaly green skin, dressed in futuristic armor. This lizard's lower body had four muscular legs, giving it a body type that resembled a centaur. Grasped in it claws were a large hooked blade, being lifted into the air (1900/800).

"An alien?" Nathaniel and Hareta both questioned at the same time, none one noticing that a torch lit up on the Antique Gear Castle.

"You make it sound like it's a shocker," Shinre replied before lifting his hand up towards his large alien. "Shocktrooper! Take a free shot!"

With a powerful leap the Alien warrior landed directly in front of Hareta, ready to stab that hooked sword directly into Hareta's body…

"Don't think so! I activate the trap card, Rust Shield!" Hareta announced as the face down card flipped up, creating a powerful barrier of electricity erupted around her. "This trap is like Firewall, only it works only for machine type monsters."

"And what exactly is Firewall?" Shinre asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Firewall's a trap card that allows me to negate a direct attack by removing a fire monster," Hareta explained as a card popped out of her graveyard slot. "But as I said before, Rust Shield is the same, only with machine monsters…and Mecha Warrior happens to be a machine type monster."

Just as the Alien Shocktrooper's curved sword was about to swipe at Hareta's body, the electrical barrier caught the blade, making the alien monster growl in annoyance and surprise. "If that's the case…I'll set one card face down…Alien Shocktrooper, return."

"Turn end."

"Then its back to me, eh boys?" Hareta asked snapping another card from the top of her deck. "And now, during my standby phase, my Rust Shield comes with a price…a five hundred point price, but I'm more than willing to pay. And since its not damage, I don't get a shock." (HLP: 6900)

"Great…a loop hole…" Nathaniel growled, remembering that a lot of the other duelists in the underground managed to find loop holes to exclude the pain they'd receive.

"Now then, I think I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed!" Hareta announced as the giggling green and blue pot appeared in front of her, allowing her to snap off the top two cards from her deck. "And since I've got two new cards, I might as well use them…I summon Mecha Warrior – Tuck!"

In another series of sparks, another futuristic soldier appeared in front of Hareta. Save for the larger size of this one, the fact that its armor was a teal color, and had a large bazooka mounted on its back, this Mecha Warrior resembled Churx (1000/2200).

"Great, and what can this one do?" Shinre asked, lifting his duel disk up, unaware of the second torch lighting up on the Antique Gear Castle.

"Time tells all…" Hareta chuckled running her finger on another card in her hand. "…and time tells me to activate the spell card, Double Summon! Now, I can summon another monster from my hand…and think Mecha Warrior – Griff will do just nicely!"

For a second time this turn, sparks flew into the air, this time allowing an orange version of the Mecha Warriors to appear, this one grasping a sniper rifle in its metallic hands (1700/1200). "Well, what do you guys think about my army?"

"It's impressive," Shinre replied adjusting his hat over his eyes, still ignoring as a third torch appeared on the Antique Gear Castle. "But, you do realize that neither of them have the ability to defeat my Shocktrooper…"

"And did you forget already about the Mode Change effect?" Hareta countered wagging a finger at the two. "But before that…I'll activate the continuous trap card, Electrical Surge!"

Four tall towers began to rise from the ground, all four of them sparking with electricity, Shinre gulped slightly a little worried with more electricity around his body. "And what pray tell does this change of scenery do?"

"Hmm…you'll just have to wait a second," Hareta replied throwing her hand up into the air, commanding Tuck to leap into the air. "After Mecha Warrior – Tuck changes modes!"

In a flurry of electrical sparks, Tuck began to shift and change until its new form landed on the ground in the form of a large teal-blue tank (2200/1000). "Mecha Warrior – Tuck, Tank mode is now out on the field! And now my trap takes effect! Whenever a Mecha Warrior mode changes, one of you takes three hundred points…and Nathan, I'm looking at you this time."

"Huh?" Nathaniel questioned before several sparks of electricity surged around him, making him tense up slight due to the attack. "GARGH!?" (NLP: 3600)

"And since I've got high attack point monster…Griff! Attack Antique Gear Soldier!" Hareta commanded as Griff took aim and fired a clean shot that knocked the ancient machine's head clean off. And as the sparks of electricity surged through the brawny duelist's body, Nathaniel's hair began to stick up slightly. (NLP: 3500)

"But don't think I forgot about you, nerdo," Hareta announced with her arms crossed. "Tank Mode – Tuck! Attack his Alien Shocktrooper!"

Without a moment of hesitation, the Tank Mode – Tuck fired a powerful bullet of energy directly into the Alien's chest, making the space creature cry out in pain in its last moments. And Shinre bit his lower lip as the electrical surge rocked his body. (SLP: 3600)

"However…at the end of the battle step," Hareta explained as the cannon began to lower slightly. "Tuck goes to defense mode. So, to end my turn, I'll set one card face down…your move Nathan."

Nathaniel was silent as he drew his next card…however at the sight of it, a large grin crept onto his face. "Heh, you messed up Hareta…if you had destroyed both of my monsters then I wouldn't have been able to do what I'm about to pull off…so thanks."

'_Heh…looks like he drew that new key card of his,'_ Wolfgainer thought taking a hit from his cigarette. '_If he loses that card, I'll have to throw him in the slammer though…'_

"First, I flip up the face down monster I had set two turns ago," Nathaniel announced as the set monster flipped up, showing a small robotic creature who's body resembled that of many gears melded together (100/800 + 300/300). "My Antique Gear! And my Gear has a special ability, if I'm holding onto any other Antique Gears in my hand while I have one on the field, I can special summon it automatically!"

Flipping around one of the cards, Nathaniel revealed that he did indeed have a second Antique Gear. And not wasting any time on it, Nathaniel slapped the card onto his duel disk, making a second Antique Gear appear in front of him (100/800 + 300/300). "Next, its time for me to introduce the newest headliner of my deck, I release both of my Antique Gears!"

Both of the small gears shattered into millions of holographic shards of scrap metal that began to liter the ground…and yet, from those remains, a large mechanical being erupted from the ground, showing its large dark gray metallic body with many gears and cogs showing. The large machine resembled the Ancient Gear Soldier, only with a large claw for its left arm.

The large machine creaked loudly as it took a step forward (3000/3000 + 300/300), while Nathaniel began to laugh loudly. "Ha! Meet Antique Gear Golem! Now, with the ultimate weapon of destruction out on the field…there's nothing you can do!"

"Uh…I'll say this…you've definitely upgraded from that Rock Emperor card," Hareta gulped looking at the extremely powerful monster that stood in front of Nathaniel.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Nathaniel laughed as he thrusted his fist forward. "Antique Gear Golem! Attack Mecha Warrior – Tuck! Mechanized Melee!"

As the large golem pulled back its large fist, Hareta lifted her duel disk up with a drop of sweat rolling down the side of her head. '_I may not know much about these Antique Gear Monsters…but I do know I can't chain spells or trap cards to their attacks…so, it doesn't matter to me…this trap isn't supposed to be used to defend.'_

The large fist collided with the tank version of Tuck, creating a large cloud of dust that erupted over the field. As Hareta began to cough out some of the dust, a powerful surge of black electricity erupted from the chain attached to her duel disk, making her scream out in pain. When the electricity stopped, Hareta fell to her legs with her body smoking somewhat. (HLP: 4900)

"Oops…looks like I forgot to mention that my Golem has a trampling ability…" Nathaniel chuckled as he nodded his head slightly. "So I'd be careful about what defense monsters you're going to play…Turn end."

"…I hate to do this to a lady," Shinre announced pulling his next card up. "But we don't have much of a choice! I flip up my own face down monster, Alien Gray!"

The face down monster immediately flipped up, revealing a weird, skinny alien monster with gray skin. Its body was thin and its hands were more like tentacles (300/800). With a loud screech, a bright light appeared around the Mecha Warrior – Grif, floating around its body. "And when summoned, your monster gets an A-Counter…making it the perfect prey for my Alien Hunter!"

With out hesitation, Shinre threw his next card onto his disk, a large light-blue alien appeared, this one more ferocious than the Alien Grey, wrapped with gray armor and carrying some sort of alien spear. With a loud roar the Alien Hunter spun the spear in its clawed hands (1600/800). "Now then…Alien Hunter! Attack Mecha Warrior – Griff!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nathaniel shouted narrowing his eyes down at the charging Alien Hunter. "There's no way that your Alien Hunter can…"

…only to have his eyes widen at the sight of the Alien Hunter slicing right through the Mecha Warrior – Griff rather easily. "…beat the snot out of Hareta's monster…what the hell?" (HLP: 4700)

"Don't underestimate my aliens," Shinre replied pushing up his hat to reveal the smirk on his face. "Whenever a monster with an A-Counter battles an alien, that monster loses three hundred attack points…and when my hunter successfully destroys a monster with an A-Counter, it can attack once more! Alien Hunter! Direct attack!"

With a powerful spin, the space hunter was about to slam the spear into Hareta's body, a large amount of electricity erupted around her, blocking the attack. "Did you forget about my Rust Shield? I remove Griff from play to negate your attack!"

"Not bad…but I've still got Alien Gray's attack!" Shinre shouted as the gray alien leapt forward, screeching loudly as it wrapped around Hareta's waist.

"I choose not to waste my trap's effect," Hareta announced before Alien Gray bit her neck, sending a powerful shock of electricity through her body, making her already spiky hair even spikier. "…but damn it, this electricity is murder on my hair…" (HLP: 4400)

'_Hmm…she's got foresight…'_ Wolfgainer thought to himself as he took note that his cigarette was almost out. '_I've seen Shinre duel before…and I've seen this combo before as well. Maybe if she plays her cards right, I might be willing to make another part to our little deal…'_

"It's still my battle phase," Shinre announced, throwing his hand into the air. "And I've still got a trap card to use to my advantage! I activate Crop Circles!"

The ground began to shake wildly, shifting and changing until a large eye like symbol appeared in the ground, "Crop circles and aliens usually go hand in hand when it comes to paranormal investigation. My trap's living proof of that…so by sending as many monsters as I can to the graveyard, I can special summon a new alien from my deck equal to their levels…"

Both Alien Gray and Alien Hunter shattered into millions of pixels that flew into the air, slowly twisting and turning until they finally formed into a large star covered being. "…and lucky for me, I happen to have a level six monster in my deck that I can special summon…arise! Alien Mother!"

The stars shattered into the air, allowing a rather large alien to appear, covered in a white exoskeleton that seemed to be somewhat similar to feather like armor. As the Alien Mother roared to life, it was easy to see that this alien had four arms, each ending in large claws (2300/1500). "And since its still my battle phase…Alien Mother! Direct attack!"

With a loud roar, the Alien Mother leapt towards Hareta, all four of her claws ready to rip Hareta to shreds…only to have a large amount of electricity surge in front of her, sending the alien streaming backwards. "I remove Tuck from the game…negating your attack without a scratch to me."

As the Alien Mother snarled loudly, drool dripping down the side of her maw, Shinre simply fitted another card into his duel disk. "I'll set one card face down…and call it a turn."

"And it's my turn!" Hareta announced pulling her next card. "Since I don't have that many life points…I choose to keep up the cost of Rust Shield, so it gets to stay on the field." (HLP: 3900)

As soon as Hareta announced that, Hareta's other face down card flipped up, this one showing an infamous trap card, "Then with a cost of half my life points, I can activate the trap card, Return from the Different Dimension!" (HLP: 1950)

In three bright flashes of light, the three Mecha Warriors, Churx (600/1000), Tuck (1000/2200), and Griff (1700/1200) returned to the field, all three in their warrior modes to strike a powerful pose. "Next up, I'll mode change Churx and Tuck! And don't forget boys…my trap, Electrical Surge, is still out on the field! So I'll blast you both for another three hundred life points!"

Nathaniel and Shinre lifted their arms up, taking the electrical surge through their bodies. Shinre seemed to be getting used to the electricity, since his grunts of pain weren't as loud as before. (NLP: 3200) (SLP: 3300)

"And now…I release Churx…in order to advance summon," Hareta announced as a powerful vortex appeared around Churx, pulling him into it before it shattered into millions of shards.

Standing where the vortex was before, a larger Mecha Warrior stood tall with red armor covering its entire large body. This warrior's weapon of choice was a large black shotgun that he cocked a few times (2000/2400). "…Mecha Warrior – Sergeant! Next, I'll mode change him…inflicting an additional three hundred points of damage to you, dork!"

Sergeant leapt into the air, morphing in a powerful surge of red electricity that flew through the air. Crashing onto the ground, a powerful, red jeep landed on the ground with a large gun mounted on it (2400/2000).

"For the last time people," Shinre moaned with his head lowered. "I'm not a dooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkk!" (SLP: 3000)

"Heh, you spent all that time just getting a bunch of rust buckets out?" Nathaniel joked as Shinre coughed out a little bit of smoke. Nathaniel was apparently unaware that his monsters were more rusted than Hareta's monsters. "They'll just be gone by the end of the turn…"

"Which is why I'm activating this powerful spell card…Limiter Removal!" Hareta announced as a powerful surge of electricity erupted around all three of the Mecha Warriors (1700/1200 x 2/0 3400/1200) (2200/1000 x 2/0 4400/1000) (2400/2000 x 2/0 4800/2000). "And now…Griff! Take down Antique Gear Golem!"

Before Nathaniel realized it, his large golem's head was shot clean off, making the rest of the large golem's body crumble to the ground. The next thing Nathaniel realized, his body was filled with electricity, making him growl loudly. "Urk!" (NLP: 2800)

"Next…Tuck! Attack Nathan directly!" Hareta announced as the tank began to charge forward.

"Alien Queen! Take the…" Shinre shouted before Nathaniel held his arm up.

"Save your monster nerd, I don't need your help with this one," Nathaniel chuckled snapping his fingers a few times as his face down card flipped up, allowing a large makeshift scarecrow to appear in front of him, stopping the transformed Tuck. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates one attack…then, I get to set it once more for later…so sorry, you can't beat us this turn…"

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan…how predictable," Hareta sighed shaking her head. "Aren't you curious why I attacked the way I did?"

"Uh…Not really," Nathaniel admitted rubbing the back of his head.

"Sarge! Attack Alien Mother!" Hareta shouted with a large smirk appearing on her face as the transformed Sarge drove over the field, slamming directly into the Alien Mother, sending it flying into the ceiling, shattering it into many shards. (SLP: 900)

Shinre nearly screamed his lungs out with the electricity surging through his veins, as the electricity made him light up, Wolfgainer twiddled

"And now…here's a little nasty effect my Sergeant has," Hareta explained as an engine revved through the room. "When he successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle…he can attack once more…"

Both Nathaniel and Shinre cringed at the sight of the monster that could easily topple what remainder of life points they had…And sure, Shinre had his two face down cards…but in his mind this wasn't the situation to use them.

"Sergeant, Warthog Mode! Direct attack on…hmm," Hareta rubbed her chin on this one decision. "…well…I think the Nerd's taken enough damage this turn…"

"For the last time…I'm not a nerd!"

"So, Nathan! Take this!" Hareta announced as the jeep version of the Sergeant sped over, slamming directly into Nathaniel's torso, making him skid backwards before a powerful surge of electricity erupted through his body, making him howl out in pain. (NLP: 400)

"W-Why didn't my life points drop to zero?" Nathaniel asked panting rather loudly as the electrical surge over his body began to calm down.

"Hmm…well, when Sergeant attacks for a second time, battle damage is cut in half," Hareta explained raising her hand up towards Griff. "Now, I move into my second main phase, and since he hasn't had a change yet, I'll mode change Griff into his Scope mode!"

Leaping into a large amount of yellow electrical energy, Griff landed on the ground, resembling a mounted sniper rifle (1200/3400). "And Nathan, don't forget to that I still have my trap card out…so another three hundred points to you!"

As the electricity surged through his body once more, Nathaniel clenched his jaw tightly earning a look from Shinre. "…dang…do I need to ask what you did you her?" (NLP: 100)

"S-Shut up…" Nathaniel growled as he took a knee to the ground.

"Now then…I'll end my turn with a set card," Hareta announced as all three of Mecha Warriors shattered into millions of shards. "And my Limiter Removal destroys the rest of my Mecha Warriors before Return from the Different Dimension destroys my two…so ha."

"So what? You're now wide open," Nathaniel growled with his eyes narrowed.

"No she's not," Shinre muttered lifting his duel disk up. "Since all four of her Mecha Warriors are now in the graveyard, her Rust Shield will be able to protect her from an average of four attacks…"

"…super…" Nathaniel moaned lower his head as a card shot out from Hareta's deck.

"Oh, and that's not the best part," Hareta explained as she lifted the next card up, revealing it was a monster card. "When Griff is destroyed outside of battle, I can add a Mecha Warrior from my deck to my hand. And I choose Cabse. And just to let you know, he has a unique ability to attack you directly when it mode changes…so either way, I'll win next turn…turn end."

As Nathaniel snapped his next card into his hand, the underground duelist lifted the card up into the air. "You're not going to get a chance to do that! I activate the spell card, Antique Gear Garage!"

A single card popped up from Nathaniel's graveyard, and without hesitation, Nathaniel showed the very card he held. "I get an antique gear monster from my graveyard without cost…and I'll now summon it! Antique Gear Golem!"

"What?! How can you do that without…" Hareta shouted before the Antique Gear Castle shattered into scrap metal.

"Simple, by destroying my castle," Nathaniel stated wagging the card in front of him. "You see, each time one of us summoned a monster, a torch lit up on my castle. And for each torch, my castle counts as a tribute. So, there were more than enough torches, so now…give it up for Antique Gear Golem!"

The ground rumbled loudly allowing the large rusted over golem to reappear in front of him, its gears grinding rather loudly as it moved (3000/3000). "And I'm not done…Antique Gear Golem! And thanks to his effect, your trap is useless!"

"Now hold up here Nathan!" Hareta announced throwing her arm to the side. "I activate my face down card, Emergency Provisions! Now, by destroying my Electrical Surge and my Rust Shield, I can survive this attack!" (HLP: 3950)

"So what!? This is a tag duel! Mechanized Melee!"

Hareta's eyes widened when the large fist crashed directly into her body, making her stumble backwards with the electrical surge erupted through her body, making her scream loudly as she fell to her knee, her body smoking thanks to the mixture of burnt clothing and skin. "Uh…uh…" (HLP: 950)

"You better finish her off nerd," Nathaniel muttered under his breath.

As Shinre lifted the card up to his eyes, he turned towards the panting Hareta. "…just one thing…you sure you don't want to give up that information?"

"A deal's…a deal…" Hareta replied weakly crossing her arms. "So…if you want the info, you'll have to beat it out of me…nerd."

Eyebrow twitching slightly, Shinre shook his head. "If that's the case, allow me to point something out to you. When you attacked last turn, I activated a trap card…one known as Spacegate! And for each time you attacked, a space counter was placed upon it. Then, during my main phase, I can destroy it and special summon a monster from my hand with a level equal to or lower than the number of counters on it…"

"Meaning I can summon Alien Inflitrator immediately!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a small black armored alien appeared, a pair of tentacles whipping out where its arms were as the Alien screeched loudly into the air (800/500).

"Still not enough you idiot…" Nathaniel grumbled as Shinre held up another card in his hand.

"Which is why I'm summoning a second Alien Gray in attack mode!" Shinre continued slapping the card onto his duel disk, allowing a small tentacle limbed alien to appear on the field, a pair of fangs protruding from its mouth (300/800). "I hate to do this…but, Aliens! Direct attack!"

Both aliens leapt forward, roaring loudly as they wrapped around Hareta's body and waist, making her struggle against them. Nathaniel's eyes widened as the tentacles wrapped around her entire body, squeezing her as a small trickle of blood dripped from nose. '_Reminds me of my first date…'_

A small jolt of electricity erupted through Hareta's veins, making her grunt in pain as she fell to the ground…all of the holograms disappearing around her as the chains erupted from the ground and duel disks. (HLP: 0)

"Damn…finally!" Shinre shouted raising his freed arm in the air. "No more zaps!"

"…nerd…" Nathaniel muttered under his breath removing the duel disk from his arm, immediately to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo you two," Wolfgainer chuckled counting some of the money in his hands that he won from other people in the bar. "Though, you could've shown a little dignity with those electrical zaps…"

"Oh, and I suppose you're a master of taking in pain?" Nathaniel asked watching Wolfgainer walk past him, pocketing the money.

Stopping immediately, the cigarette addicted cop flicked an unlit cigarette into his mouth before he turned towards Nathaniel, sending a chill to Nathaniel's spine, "…care to find out?" Wolfgainer's eyes had changed once more, forming into the beastly manner they were before at the station. "…cause I can arrange something when we get back."

"Uh no thanks," Nathaniel shuddered as Wolfgainer stood over the passed out Hareta.

"Sir, now what?" Shinre asked, pocketing his cards. "She's currently knocked out and…"

"…Nathaniel," Wolfgainer started with a flick of his lighter, creating a spark on the end of his cigarette. "Grab your ex-girlfriend…" Wolfgainer ignored Nathaniel's complaints as he turned back towards the door. "I've got a proposition for her…"

_With Wolfgainer's forces growing…_

_The seeds of chaos sewing…_

_And Odoroki's whereabouts ever knowing…_

_How much longer will the emperor be safe?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Mecha Warrior – Churx / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / Machine/Mode/Effect:** Once per turn, during your main phase you may select one Mode for this card. If this is done, switch this card's attack and defense. This card gains the following effect depending on which mode you select:

Warrior Mode: When this card switches battle positions, you may increase your life points by 500.

Mecha Mode: Once per turn, during your main phaseyou may inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent's life points for each monster on their side of the field. If this effect is used, this card cannot attack.

**Description:** A large cybernetic warrior, covered in head to toe with sky blue armor, with two cannons strapped to its back

**Mecha Warrior – Tuck / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2200 / Machine/Mode/Effect:** Once per turn, during your main phase you may select one Mode for this card. If this is done, switch this card's attack and defense. This card gains the following effect depending on which mode you select:

Warrior Mode: This card may attack while in defense mode.

Mecha Mode: After a battle phase this card attacks, this card is switched to defense mode.

**Description:** A cybernetic warrior covered with teal armor, and had a large bazooka mounted on its back,

**Mecha Warrior – Griff / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1200 / Machine/Mode/Effect:** Once per turn, during your main phase you may select one Mode for this card. If this is done, switch this card's attack and defense. This card gains the following effect depending on which mode you select:

Warrior Mode: This card inflicts piercing damage.

Mecha Mode: If this card is destroyed other than a result of battle, you may add one level four or lower 'Mecha Warrior' from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A cybernetic warrior covered in head to toe in orange armor with a sniper rifle in its hands

**Mecha Warrior – Sergeant / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2400 / Machine/Mode/Effect:** Once per turn, during your main phase you may select one Mode for this card. If this is done, switch this card's attack and defense. This card gains the following effect depending on which mode you select:

Warrior Mode: When a 'Mecha Warrior' changes modes, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

Mecha Mode: If this card successfully destroys a monster as a result of battle, by sending one face spell or trap card on your side of the field to the graveyard this card can attack once more (this effect can only be used once per turn and any battle damage is cut in half).

**Description:** A large cybernetic warrior covered in deep red armor, armed with a large black shotgun in its hands.

**Electrical Surge / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Each time a 'Mecha Warrior' changes Modes, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A black armored Mecha Warrior changing modes with black electricity surging through it.

**Rust Shield / Continuous Trap / Effect:** When your opponent declares a direct attack, you may remove one machine type monster from your graveyard to negate the attack and end the battle phase. If you have no machine-type monster in your graveyard during your stand by phase, this card is destroyed.

**Image:** A large amount of electricity surging over a large scrapyard

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hyatt: **Hyahooo! That duel was awesome! But not as awesome as when I duel!

**Odoroki:** …really?

**Hyatt:** With the evil emperor down for the count, Super Star Hero, Hyatt unleashes his true power!

**Odoroki:** Evil emperor? (Is that a shot at me?)

**Hyatt:** But then, with the skills of a lone wolf, the Evil Swordsman appears to stop the Super Star Hero!

**Odoroki:** …evil swordsman? Who the hell is that?

**Hyatt:** I won't lose! I can't! My fiery soul tells me to win!

_**Next time, on Super Star Hero – Hyatt, final episode – **__**Draw 9: Battle Tuned!**_

**Hyatt:** This is the battle of the century! Don't miss out!

**Odoroki:** Wait a second! Wait a second! That can't be the final episode! We haven't reached chapter ten yet! What kind of story is this that this happens?!

**??-??:** It's not the final episode…

**Odoroki:** Who the hell are you?

**Hyatt:** It's the Evil Swordsman!

**??-??:** …I'm not an Evil Swordsman…


	9. Draw 9: Battle Tuned

_**Hyahooo!**_

_**Greetings one and all! Young and old! The warm hearted and the real cold! Welcome to the show that never ends!**_

_**Watch and learn my friends!f**_

_**I'm a big man with a fiery soul! **_

_**And now I stand tall, facing one of my rivaling foes!**_

_**Never backing down, never getting thrown down…**_

_**When I beat down my opponents, I'll do it sound!**_

_**And since my biggest rival stands before me, I stand ready, prepared to fight, and take down this Evil Swordsman…and become the best duelist under Kenshin-Sensei's tutelage! And when this is done, my big dreams will come true…**_

…_**hmm…I think I need to seriously think about my dreams I guess…**_

…_**nah!**_

_**Watch out you cold hearted bastard! I'm coming to light the flames of my soul! Prepare yourself for a burn you won't soon forget!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 9**_

_**Battle Tuned**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Kenshin's office…

…the one place where the Kendo Sensei would retreat for the evening and early morning, either to rest in the futon that he had hidden somewhere in the room or to finish some work that needed to get done (bills, forms, insurance (which had gone up thanks to Sai and Odoroki's behaviors))…

All around the office, books lined the walls around, now their only purpose was to gather dust, and at the desk Kenshin sat behind it, the phone to his ear. "…I see…yes, yes I finally do have five students…six actually. So, I take it that we're going to finally…"

"…good, I'll see you by the end of the week then," With that, Kenshin slammed the phone down on his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. '_I can't believe that we've finally reached this point…I suppose I should be glad for this…but, I wonder, will 'he' be willing to do this as well?'_

"…something the matter Sensei?"

Lifting his head up, Kenshin smirked to himself as he locked his fingers together. "Ah, you're here. How much did you hear?"

"About when you mentioned six students."

"I see…" Kenshin replied rubbing his chin.

"Sensei, I don't mind helping you with your work…so I think I am entitled to know what that was about if it involves the dojo."

"…I trust you completely, my student," Kenshin replied shaking his head. "But this is something that concerns all my students…not just you."

"Speaking of students, where are the rest of the knuckleheads?"

"For your sake, I hope you didn't include my daughter in that insult," Kenshin growled narrowing his brow.

"Of course not. I'm referring to the big mouth idiot and the laughing fool. But, what I remember there was only four students…myself included. Who are the other two?"

"Well, my daughter's friend," Kenshin explained standing up straight, his face turned away from the student. "Ayame joined our ranks this morning…and the other…" Kenshin caught himself…he couldn't tell this student?

"…why'd you stop? Who is this sixth student?"

"…his name is Roki," Kenshin stated turning back to his student. "He's…he's got potential."

"…is that all?"

Kenshin smirked to himself as he turned back to his student. "If I said yes?"

"…then I'd have to test him myself…"

"Go right ahead…" Kenshin replied, knowing full well that if Odoroki and 'him'…his best student, it would be a clash of the titans. "Oh, and be sure to use your full strength…you might need it."

"…I'll be the judge of that…and don't forget that I know about that phone call. When I beat this punk into the ground, I expect to know what's going on."

"If you're looking for them," Kenshin said. "They're out celebrating the welcome of two new members in the same month…I think they went to the arcade or something…"

"…I'll let them relax tonight, and then I'll face the newcomer…"

"If you can beat him…" Kenshin stated as the door to his office slid open, immediately being slammed shut. "…Solo…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The next morning…

Odoroki stood on the roof of the dojo, watching the sun rise of the city's towering buildings in front of him. Every morning that wasn't spent stealing breakfast from someone in the dojo, the former emperor would watch the sun rise…

…he may have found his way out of the darkness…but it looked like his darkness was still clinging onto him no matter how bright the sun shone overhead.

Sometimes he wondered if he could ever be freed from the grasps of darkness…

"Hey Scarface!"

"Huh?" Odoroki questioned looking down from the roof to see Sai standing on the ground, her arms crossed over her chest. "Oh…it's just you."

"What do you mean 'it's just you'?" Sai growled narrowing her eyes at Odoroki.

Without a reply, Odoroki just leapt from the roof landing on the ground next to Sai, shrugging her off as if she was nothing. As he walked off, a large blood vessel appeared on the side of her head. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in fighting this morning," Odoroki yawned rather loudly as he threw his arms behind hi head. "Besides…if we fought this early we might wake everyone else up…and I don't need that giggling goon, the love freak, and the big mouthed idiot. I'm even surprised this place has that many rooms here…"

"First off…I'm surprised that you gave everyone names already," Sai growled pushing the flat chested name Roki usually dubbed her. "And secondly, this is actually an old style motel that dad managed to get real cheap thanks to his duelist funds…"

Odoroki combed down the three bangs on his head, only to have them bounce straight back up; he was certainly seeing a new side to Kenshin lately. But he had to admit that Kenshin still hadn't changed from before he left the underworld…still it didn't make Odoroki comfortable that he was acting this way…

"…and thirdly," Sai stated getting Odoroki's attention. "Roki…do you mind answering a question for me?"

"…that depends…what is it?" Odoroki retorted crossing his arms.

"My father knows you," Sai said, her eyes narrowing down at Odoroki. "…so, tell me how you know my father? Where did you two meet?"

"Me? Well…I could tell you," Odoroki chuckled wagging his finger at Sai before he began to walk away. "But where would the fun be in that?"

"Hey!" Sai shouted running after Odoroki. "You're not sidestepping my question so easily!"

"…you may think that…" Odoroki replied taking off at a great speed. "But you'll have to catch me first before I talk!"

"HEY!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dojo's living quarters…

_If you wanna see some action…_

_Gotta be the centre of attraction_

_Make sure that they got their eyes on you, like the face you see on every magazine!_

Fitting his tall collared black shirt over his torso, Hyatt's head of messy hair popped out from the collar. As he shook his hair a few times, Hyatt began to sing to the music as he kicked his makeshift bed to the side. "_Be the focus of attention! Be the name that every one must mention!_

"_Come out from the shadows, it's your time, cos tonight is the night for everyone to see!"_

Slamming open the doors to the outside room, Hyatt forgot he had his music alarm clock on and continued to sing along as he leapt out of the room. "_It's natural; you know that this is where you gotta be! It must be your destiny!_"

"_Sensational!_"

"_And you believe that, this is what yo_u've _waited for and it's you that they all adore, so baby…_" Hyatt sung as he stretched his arms up into the air, not noticing Odoroki was running right at him, keeping his eyes back at Sai. "_Now you feel like number one! Shining bright for…_"

BAM!!

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYONE!_"

BOOOM!

Thanks to Odoroki's careless running, he had slammed directly into Hyatt, sending them both flying through the air, and crashing to the dew misted ground. "…not cool man…not cool at all, Roki."

"Shut up ya big mouth," Odoroki growled as he sat up, rubbing his now sore face. "You shouldn't be standing where people run."

"Heh, is that a challenge I hear?" Hyatt chuckled leaping to his feet, pointing his hand at Odoroki. "I'll beat this guy down in ten seconds flat!"

"I wasn't challenging you, ya idiot," Odoroki growled, rolling his eyes at Hyatt…all the while trying to figure out why he said last part out loud.

"Now I've got you!"

"Crap!" Odoroki shouted before he started to run fast again, just barely dodging Sai's grasp.

As he ran through the halls, Sai right behind him, Odoroki noticed that someone was running right next to him, running just as fast. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Ha! Did you think that I'd lose to you?" Hyatt shouted running even faster to get slightly ahead of Odoroki. "I'll never lose to my newest rival! And I won't lose to my favorite rival either!"

Odoroki could only assume that he was the newest rival and that Sai was most likely this weirdo's favorite rival. Why? Odoroki could really care less. But that's when a thought passed through Odoroki's head.

Soon a split in the halls was coming up, one coming up on the right. He had to time this just right…

'_Now!'_

Sidestepping at the last second, Odoroki quickly took the right path as Sai now chased Hyatt alone. '_Suckers!'_ But, it was only a temporary solution; he knew that the two would eventually find him. Luck seemed to be on his side today, there was an open room right in front of him.

Quietly, Odoroki entered the room and closed the doors quickly behind him. That's when Odoroki realized how the room was decorated. Quite different from the living quarters, this room was adorned with shelves that kept armor held up, and along the walls were several shinai. If he had to guess, this was where Kenshin taught kendo.

Kendo wasn't something that Odoroki took to heart, but…

"Scarface! Where are you!?"

"Where'd you go my rival? We still have to finish our…"

As the voices trailed off, Odoroki breathed a sigh of relief as he looked towards the closed doors, '_I better hide out here for a while, just in case…'_

"Who the hell are you?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, on the S.S. Brigadier…

"Hmm…it's only been a week or two…" Ducas sighed sitting in the practically empty dining hall. "And once again, I'm being left out of the action…why is that?"

"Because everyone has work to do, unlike you," Yumi stated taking a seat across from a surprised Ducas. "Right Dorkus?"

"Damn it! Why is everyone getting my name wrong!?" Ducas growled slamming his fist into the table. "Is it that hard to remember my name? Honestly?!"

"Don't take it so hard," Yumi chuckled lifting up her drink. "Everyone here is the friendly type…I'm no exception."

"Then why exactly are you talking to me?" Ducas asked crossing his arms. "When I met you last week, you didn't seem to be the friendliest of people."

"You see, Faust is out helping Stein with an experiment to make our jobs easier…" Yumi moaned shaking her head at remembering the first time she met Knightz. "Aka's gone shopping and I don't like spending money mindlessly. Surf and Fang…well, I don't know where those two ever are."

"And it was either you or that annoying Knightz …and I don't really feel like getting…"

"Ah! Here's my fallen angel!"

Yumi slammed her head into the table, making Ducas raise his eyebrows. As he turned around, Ducas's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and almost blinded by the many glittering gold stars that seemed to fly past his shoulders and head.

Standing behind him was a person he wished he never would've wished to see beforehand, those that bright yellow coattail blazer over a pair of white slacks, that ascot that hung around his thin neck, and the flowing long curly that covered his left eye…giving his gallant looking face even more.

To top it off, in this shiny man's hands was a large rose…that was also golden. '_Something tells me that that this is one of those rich spoiled types…I wonder…'_ That's when Ducas noticed the black statue of a knight around his neck, a large diamond in the chest of the knight. '_No way…he's…he's…'_

"Yumi! Finally my eyes are graced with your beauty," The golden man stated leaning on the table, completely ignoring Ducas. As the golden man lifted up his rose to an angry Yumi's face, the man chuckled slightly. "Even this golden rose's form is incomparable to your charming face."

"King…" Yumi growled tapping her fingers on the table a few times, getting an excited look from the golden man named King. "Remember what I told you last time you used that line?"

"Hmm…I believe that if I said it again, you would crush my vocal chords," King replied twirling the rose in his fingers. "And yet, here I stand still being able to talk regularly."

"Give me five seconds…" Yumi growled standing up, her knuckles cracking rather loudly. "…I'll be able to…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ducas yelped jumping from his seat to stand in between the two fellow members of this organization. "I may not have been to work for a few weeks, but I still have the authority to haul you two in for domestic disturbance… or eliciting a fight."

"Hmm…you must be this…Ducas I heard about," King chuckled combing some of the hair on the right side of his head back before he lifted his hand towards Ducas. "I apologize for not taking the time to welcome you to our ranks…but things have been stressful around her enough as it is..."

Although taken back for a few seconds that someone actually got his name right, and it was one of the freakiest of people he met so far, Ducas actually held his hand out to him shaking for a few minutes. "And, you're Knightz I take it…"

"Please, that stuffy name that Surf bestowed upon us isn't really worth the time to speak," King replied shaking his head, his long hair following suit, blissfully unaware that he was using Surf's codename. "You may call me by my full name, King Hiro Star…the third."

'_King is his first name? I don't bu_y _it_…' Ducas thought to himself with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "Ducas Gant…"

"Charmed…but not as charming as the fair dark rose Yumi," King complimented holding his golden rose at an enraged Yumi. "…oh my…please don't frown, it is such a terrible look for your pretty face…"

"King…I'm giving you five seconds to run," Yumi growled. "Or I'm going to stuff that rose where the sun don't shine…"

"Relax, I was just about to leave anyway," King sighed shaking his head once more before he lifted up a small golden envelope. "Of course, the boss wanted me to deliver this to, my lovely rose. I believe it is a mission for two of our members…"

Slipping the envelope to Yumi, King waved towards the two before walking off…oddly enough, not taking the many glittering stars that floated around the two duelists. "…I'd love to stick and chat, but I've got a few errands to run and I'm already late to a cup of coffee I promised myself. Later my love…and Ducas, I hope to have a chat with you as well."

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Ducas's head as King began to walk away. Not someone he would want to waste a conversation on.

"Don't worry about him…he's just a fancy idiot," Yumi sighed pocketing the envelope in her pants. "But…when it comes to dueling, he's not really all that bad. Especially with that weird strategy of his…"

"Oh, and what strategy does he run exactly?" Ducas asked raising an eyebrow.

"…sorry Dorkus," Yumi giggled sticking her tongue out at a now enraged Ducas for his name was mispronounced...yet again. "But we got a code here, we can't really tell people's strategies around there. Only when they are revealed in a duel will you find out…or if we want to tell ya, Crow."

"Oh, and I suppose you're not going to tell me what you use do you?" Ducas asked.

"Well…" Yumi stated crossing her arms. "You know how girls are…we always leave you wanting more."

"Alright…then you mind answering something different for me then?" Ducas asked rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead, shoot," Yumi stated lifting up a drink from the table she had brought to her lips.

"…when I first got my statue," Ducas explained, remembering the events that followed that. "I found the emperor…but, when I did see him, I recognized him thanks to a description from some of the employees…but, he wasn't what I attacked. I initially attacked a girl out of instinct, and I…"

Yumi spat out her drink, directly on Ducas's face, making him close his eyes. "Ducas…are you being serious?!"

"Erh, don't tell anyone," Ducas moaned wiping the drink from his face. "I was just curious…"

"No…you may have done us a great favor," Yumi chuckled grabbing Ducas by the collar. "So, tell me…what did this girl look like?"

"Uh well…" Ducas started before he began explaining…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'_Damn it!'_ That thought rang through Odoroki's head as he ducked under a blur of wood that connected with the ground with a loud boom.

Unable to see whoever was attacking him very well, all Odoroki could do was jump and dodge his shadowed assailant's attacks. From what he could gather from the sounds and swipes, his assailant was attacking him with a wooden katana.

"You will not escape!" His assailant shouted, taking another leap with the wooden katana ready to hit him.

However, Odoroki was faster than that and managed to grab two of the mounted shinai on the walls and managed to block the powerful attack. The shockwave yet managed to rock Odoroki to his very core, '_Urk! Such power! If I took a direct hit like that…then…'_

"Impressive block," The assailant commented spinning around to deliver a powerful kick directly into Odoroki's stomach, sending him flying backwards into the paper doors, breaking through them. "But you left yourself wide open for that secondary attack."

Being knocked outside, Odoroki only had a few seconds till his mysterious assailant leapt towards him from the hole in the door, spinning around with the wooden katana ready to slam into the former Emperor. "Now die!"

With a spin move of his own, Odoroki slammed the two shinai into the wooden katana, this time ready for the shock with his feet firmly planted on the ground. Time seemed to stop as Odoroki and his assailant met face to face, their glares becoming stronger as they took each other in.

The lonely eye that glared back at Odoroki was almost piercing his entire soul, the left eye was covered with several strands of silver-white hair that fell down this teen's sharp faces.

His body quickly reacted, pushing the silver hair assailant back with all his strength, Odoroki leap backwards just as the silver haired assailant landed onto the ground. Both fighters glared at each other at a whole this time. And this time, Odoroki was able to see his opponent's form…

…his sleek body was covered with a large red coat that was strapped around his neck used as a cape or cloak rather than a coat. As the wind blew the coat up, his sleek body was covered with a black muscle shirt and a baggy black hakama that covered his feet.

The two fighters' glares grew stronger with each passing second…and yet, there was something that prompted them both to continue to fight. At the last second, both young men leap towards each other, wood and bamboo clacking loudly in the air several times as they both either blocked, dodged or parried each other's attacks.

That's when Odoroki blocked the silver haired assailant's attack as before, and like before the assailant went for an additional kick, but Odoroki was prepared for it this time! Lifting his shin, Odoroki immediately caught the blow and smirked at his opponent, "Did you honestly think I'd fall for a trick like that?"

"Not really," The assailant replied…

BAM!

Odoroki coughed slightly as his eyes trailed down, seeing that the assailant's free hand had jabbed directly into Odoroki's stomach area. "…but, then again, a feint attack is made to be blocked."

Dropping the two shinai, Odoroki stumbled back at this powerful opponent, who was he? Where did he come from? And how did he get so strong?

"I'll admit you did entertain me more than some of the idiots we've got around here," The assailant stated changing grips on his katana, getting ready to perform a move that Kenshin once showed Odoroki in the Underworld…

…the Reversal Do…

A move that could break bones, crack armor, or possibly kill someone who wasn't properly prepared for a move as such. "But, this ends now…Ryusei…"

Odoroki's eyes widened greatly.

Before Odoroki had a chance to speak, the assailant leapt forward, preparing the attack. Trying his best to move, but his energy was almost gone…somehow that punch did more than what Odoroki thought to believe…

Narrowing his eyes, Odoroki just waited for the blow to land…

…

…

CLANK!

Both the assailant and Odoroki's eyes widened in surprise as a large metal pole appeared at the last second, stopping the Reversal Do with a loud echoing clank.

"HA! A big man always has a big entrance!"

That's when another shadow leapt from the side, about to deliver a powerful kick to the assailant's head, however the wooden katana immediately blocked that attack, sending the assailant skidding backwards as the shadowed person leapt back behind Odoroki. "Hyahooo! All my kicks blocked! I wouldn't expect anything less from my all time rival!"

'_That voice…oh you've gotta be kidding me…'_ Odoroki thought as he shook his head at Hyatt who stood tall and strong with his knuckles cracking loudly.

"My newest rival, Roki-kun," Hyatt chuckled with his eyes turning towards Odoroki, and then he snapped his head at the silver haired assailant. "Facing off against my greatest rival, Solo…how rude to leave out the biggest man of all the dojo in a fight of this level!"

'…_he actually wants to join this fight?_' Odoroki thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

Solo merely shook his head as he stabbed the wooden katana into the ground, "…I don't have time to deal with a babbling idiot like you. So how about you run along runt, I've got a real foe to deal with…"

"…you treat our newest student as a bigger threat than I!" Hyatt shouted stomping his foot into the ground a few times. "And when you look down on my, you think I'm nothing more than a small ant you can crush under your foot…am I right, Solo?"

Solo just crossed his arms, his glare growing colder and colder with each passing second. "…the general aspect yes…you more like a roach to me instead."

"Trash talk all you like!" Hyatt shouted taking a leap into the air, bringing his foot down directly towards Solo's head. "Still won't be enough!"

BAM!

At the last second, Solo had re-armed himself with the wooden katana, blocking the powerful kick aimed at his head…and with a powerful push Solo sent Hyatt spinning around backwards till he landed on the ground before Odoroki. "Pointless…"

"For once we're in agreement," Hyatt chuckled crossing his arms. "You admit that we're even in terms of physical strength…"

"No, it's pointless to beat you up cause you just don't know when to fall," Solo replied reaching into his pocket with his free hand.

"Then what do you say to an old fashioned duel, my greatest rival?" Hyatt shouted holding up a deck of duel monster cards towards Solo. "After all, we're currently tied, seven wins, seven losses, and no ties…this could be our chance to break this record."

Stabbing the wooden katana into the ground once more, Solo crossed his arms. "…why not?"

That's when Solo glared at Odoroki, making the former Emperor narrow his eyes right back. "…and after I'm done with him…you're next."

"I'll look forward to it," Odoroki replied, turning his head to the side.

"Hey! You've gotta beat me first!" Hyatt shouted slamming his fist into his open palm. "And that's not going to happen! Not this time! Not any time in the future! Cause you wanna no why?"

Both Odoroki and Solo sweatdropped as Hyatt slammed his fist into his chest loudly and giving an answer before anyone respond to him. "It's because I'm number one! Numero uno!"

'_Idiot,'_ Both Odoroki and Solo thought at the same time.

A few minutes later, Solo stood in the courtyard area near his wooden katana, the duel disk visible on his crossed arms. "…are you going to come down from there any time soon?"

Even Odoroki, who was watching from the side, couldn't believe that Hyatt was actually serious.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're just jealous that I got up here first!" Hyatt laughed loudly stomping his foot on the roof a few times. Just before Solo had returned with his duel disk, Hyatt had climbed atop of the roof. The reason he gave while he was fitting his duel disk on his left arm was…

"Besides, this is perfect for a big man like me to look down on his opponent…and future opponent!"

Odoroki rolled his eyes a few times, '_Maybe I should just walk away…'_

"Duel!"

Hyatt fanned his first six cards in front of his face, a smile growing even larger behind his tall collar, "Ha ha ha! Looks like I've already got this duel in the bag! I summon Darkfire Soldier 1 in attack mode!" (HLP: 8000)

A powerful flame erupted on top of the roof, quickly forming into a red skinned samurai, cloaked in powerful flames that resembled that a gi. Raising both of his hands up, the red samurai spun around to reveal that two flaming katanas had appeared in both of his hands (1700/1000). "Next, I'll set one card face down and call it a turn!"

'_Don't see a card like that being played now-a-days,_' Odoroki thought to himself as Solo drew his sixth card. '_But, I can see students here making use of cards that normally wouldn't be strong enough for tournament play. Let's see what you've got, mystery man.'_

Either Solo had an awesome game face, or he wasn't taking the match seriously, his face was as stiff as a statue's as he fitted a card into his duel disk, making it appear in front of him. "Turn end…" (SLP: 8000)

Hyatt blinked a few times, "Seriously?"

"When am I never serious?" Solo replied coldly.

"Heh, fine, make it more fun for me!" Hyatt announced as he snapped off the top card from his deck with a loud click. As he looked at the newly drawn card, Hyatt laughed even louder. "This is totally awesome!"

The sweatdrop reappeared on Odoroki's head, it was obvious that Hyatt was nothing like Solo…one was dead serious and had a powerful aura to him, while the other was a giggling fool who seemed to thrive on thrills and fun.

"I activate the spell card, Hinotama!" Hyatt announced holding the card up as a powerful flame appeared over his head. "This card deals you five hundred points of damage right on the spot!"

With a powerful burst, the flame flew directly towards Solo, who remained calm as he reached for his duel disk, "Face down reveal, Trap Booster!"

The card lifted, revealing a spell card with a picture of a bear trap being propelled by a pair of rockets. Solo lifted up one of the five remaining cards in his hand, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can activate one trap card immediately. So I discard this…"

As the fireball grew closer and closer, Solo slipped his next card into the duel disk, summon several strands of police tape that read 'Do Not Cross' flew all the area, wrapping around the trees, rocks, and wood pillars on the buildings. The flame was immediately caught by one of the strands and shattered promptly. "…and I can activate the permanent trap card, Restriction Tape! Now, the only damage we can take is battle damage!"

'_Damn it! That means I can't use my Backfire trap card!'_ Hyatt thought taking a step back before he shook his head wildly. "If that's the case, then I've still got plenty of tricks! First, I summon Darkfire Soldier 2 in attack mode!"

Another powerful flame erupted in front of Hyatt, and again, forming into a red skinned warrior, only dressed in a cloak of flames from the waist down. And like the previous Darkfire Soldier, this one raised its hand up, summoning a large hooked blade in his right hand (1700/1150). "And guess what…you've got a cleared field Solo! That mean my soldiers can attack you directly!"

Both flaming warriors leapt into the air, ready to bring their blades down onto Solo's head, when all of a sudden a powerful surge of electricity wrapped around Solo's body, forcing the two fire warriors back onto the roof next to Hyatt. "…are you that dumb witted?" (SLP: 8000)

"W-What?!" Hyatt shouted raising his arms in the air comically. "But how'd you dodge my attacks?! You don't have a single card on the field!"

"The field's not the problem," Solo explained reaching into his graveyard to pull out the card he had discarded for Trap Booster, showing a large steel turtle surrounded by electricity (0/1900). "The graveyard is. I discarded this monster card known as Electromagnetic Turtle. And during the turn it goes to the grave, I can end your battle phase."

"But… that means…" Hyatt muttered with his hair covering his eyes…

'_Amazing…he could've set his trap card last turn,'_ Odoroki thought, looking at the restriction tape trap card. '_But, by using that trap, Mystery Man was able to defend himself from attacks this turn…not a bad combo.'_

…Until Hyatt slammed his fist into his chest once more, "HA! HA! HA! I knew it! Solo! You still haven't lost your edge!"

'…_what is with this guy?'_ Odoroki thought as the sweatdrop grew larger on the side of his head.

"I'll end my turn with one more set card," Hyatt announced as the card appeared behind his two Soldiers. "And let's see if you can actually hold up your skills as a dueli…"

"Draw!" Solo interrupted, pulling his next card up immediately flipping it around to reveal a familiar spell card. "I activate Graceful Charity!"

A bright light appeared over his deck, allowing Solo to pull up the three cards that the spell card allowed him. And looking over the six cards he held, Solo didn't hesitate to fit two cards. "I discard Necro Guardna and Fighting Spirits from my hand. This leaves me with only one monster card in my four card hand."

"Why would you want to tell him that?" Odoroki muttered as Solo held up one of the four cards he held left.

"Awesome! You drew it already!?" Hyatt laughed loudly crossing his arms. "Well, bring it Solo! I'm ready for you this time around!"

"…we'll see about that now won't we?" Solo stated slapping the card onto his duel disk. "I summon Solo Swordsman!"

At first nothing happened, but that's when Solo reached for the wooden katana. The moment his fingers wrapped around the handle of the sword, a powerful purple aura erupted all around Solo's body, blinding both Odoroki and Hyatt for the few seconds that the aura was up.

When the aura died down and both Odoroki and Hyatt looked at Solo, he had drastically changed. For one thing, his white hair was now streaming backwards, revealing a scar ridden face where the hair was covered up before. Meanwhile, the red coat he wore over his shoulders had transformed into a large ripped brown cloak that flew backwards into the wind, revealing his clothes had also changed.

Dressed in a black jumpsuit with baggy black pants, a large symbol that resembled a red eye appeared on Solo's chest. Even the wooden katana had changed, forming into pure steel…and his left arm was engulfed in a large purple flame (1000/1000)!

"What…what just happened?" Odoroki questioned, feeling a cold sweat roll down the side of his head as he stared at Solo's new form.

Not wanting to answer, Solo held up two of the remaining cards in his hand and fitted them into the duel disk that remained on his aura enflamed arm, "I activate two equip spell cards, go Mirage Blade and the Dark Slayer – Yamato!"

That's when two swords erupted from the ground, one resembling that of the katana that Solo had stabbed into the ground, only with a dark aura surrounding it, and another a large broadsword that seemed to be cut in certain parts. Tucking the remaining card into his pant's pocket, Solo grabbed both of the weapons, holding them above his head (1000/1000 + 800/0). "Now then…I attack…"

Charging forward, Solo leapt into the air, spinning around as he neared the Darkfire Soldier 1, who in retaliation made a stab at Solo with both of its katanas…

CLANK!

…only to have the attack blocked by the broadsword, and as the fire warrior stood surprised, Solo immediately brought the katana down on the opposing soldier's head, making it roar in pain before shattering.

Hyatt only stepped back as his life points trickled down slightly, "Urk…" (HLP: 7900)

Then, still standing on the roof in front of him, the purple aura seemed to grow stronger around Solo's left hand (1800/1000 + 200/0). "Solo Swordsman effect number two. When I destroy a monster as a result of battle, I can increase my attack points by two hundred."

That when Solo turned towards the remaining Darkfire Soldier, holding up both of his blades. "Mirage Blade's effect activates now! I can attack all monsters on your field!"

A smile slowly appeared on Hyatt's face as his remaining monster was sliced in two by Solo, and as the flames began to course around his body. "Heh, still as strong as ever Solo…" (HLP: 7600)

That's when Solo leapt off the roof, spinning backwards as he threw the two weapons into the ground, landing directly behind him as he lifted the remaining card he had placed in his pocket (2000/1000 + 200/0). "…end turn."

"And its time for the fun to really begin!" Hyatt announced pulling the next card from his deck up, tossing it into his hand to pull up another card. "I activate the spell card, Dark Factory of Mass Production! Allowing me to take two normal monsters from my graveyard and place them into my hand! And I choose my two Darkfire Soldiers!"

Just as the two monster cards popped out of his graveyard slot, Hyatt lifted them into the air, along with another card he held in his hand. "But they're not staying for too long! I activate the power of Polymerization! Allowing me to fuse my two Darkfire Soldiers!"

A powerful vortex erupted over head, allowing the two flame bodied soldiers to reappear in front of Hyatt before they both leapt into the vortex. "Now! Thanks to this, I can now special summon from my fusion deck…"

The vortex exploded into a million flames, allowing a large hulking giant to appear in front of Hyatt, crashing into the ground. This monster was a tall enflamed warrior dressed in ancient tribal clothing that was adorned in skulls on its shoulders and on its head. The monster's fists and legs were completely engulfed in powerful flames that erupted as the giant lifted its fists up (2750/2400). "Meet my Skull Flame Giant! This card can only be fusion summoned with two Fire Attribute monsters. And normally, when my monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, you take damage to that monster's attack points!"

"But thanks to your Restriction Tape, that effect is negated…but that won't stop my attack! Skull Flame Giant! Flaming Fist of Doom!"

With a loud roar, the Skull Flame Giant threw its fist directly towards Solo, the flames growing larger and larger. That was until a large shadow slammed into the fist, sending the Skull Flame Giant stumbling back, making Hyatt blink in confusion. "W-What the?!"

"I activate the effect of my Necro Guardna," Solo explained as the familiar red armored warrior appeared behind him. "By removing it from play, I can negate the attack you just launched at me. So, sorry, but that's a no go."

"Fine by me," Hyatt laughed crossing his arms. "Bring it on Solo!"

Solo immediately snapped off the top card from his deck, "…if you want it…it shall be so…"

Simply tossing the card into his hand, Solo grabbed a hold of the Dark Slayer – Yamato, rushing for the Skull Flame Giant. Leaping higher into the air than Odoroki thought was possible. "I attack!"

"Then I counter attack!" Hyatt announced as the Skull Flame Giant raised its hand up to grab Solo in its flaming fist.

However, with a quick twist, Solo sliced the entire hand off of the now roaring Skull Flame Giant making it roar loudly in pain as Solo landed in front of the in pain fire demon. "I activate my instant spell, Flash Cut! This card can only be activated when Solo Swordsman has an equip spell card equipped to him. My attack increases by eight hundred for the remainder of the turn!"

Again with a powerful leap into the air, Solo (2200/1000 + 800/0) grabbed the Dark Slayer – Yamato with both of his hands and brought the blade directly on top of the skull helm of the enflamed demonic warrior. A large line of dark energy began to follow Solo as his attack trailed down the giant's body, making the Skull Flame Giant roar in pain once more before it shattered into millions of flames that flew over Hyatt's body… (HLP: 7350)

…however, that's when Hyatt lifted his hand up allowing one of his set cards to rise up on the field, revealing a powerful warrior being swept up into millions of flames. "HA! You fell for it Solo! I reveal my trap card, Burning Battle Passion! When a level seven or higher Fire monster gets destroyed, I get the ability to summon another Fire monster, however, this one has to be two levels lower or more and can't have more attack points than the monster I summoned. Since Skull Flame Giant was a level eight monster, that means I can bring out a level six monster!"

Solo just crossed his arms, looking at the final card in his hand as his attack score increased (2200/1000 + 200/0). Not even caring that Hyatt was flipping through his deck.

"But I'll go with something a bit safer! I summon Eruption Knight in attack mode!" Hyatt announced slapping the card onto his duel disk, allowing a powerful explosion to rock the roof, this time materializing into a red armored knight, the top of its helmet set ablaze and the large sword in its hands as well (1300/1200). "And for each pyro monster on the field, my Knight gains four hundred attack points!"

With a loud roar, the flames on the Eruption Knight grew flaring up into the air (1300/1200 + 400/0). "And guess what type he is!"

"I set one card face down," Solo stated as the card appeared before him. "Turn end.

Without hesitation, Hyatt snapped the next card from the top of his duel disk, smirking wildly as he looked at the card. "Hyahooo! Now's the time Solo! First, I activate the card I had in my hand last time I drew, I play Pot of Greed! Two free draws for the price of none!"

Pulling the top cards from his deck, Hyatt's smile grew larger and larger. And as he slipped one of the newly drawn cards into his duel disk, a powerful windstorm swept over the field. "Now then…I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! Its time we get the burning back on track! So bye bye Restriction Tape!"

The windstorm swept up all of the Restriction Tape into the air, sending it flying upwards higher and higher into the air until it disappeared. And yet, it looked as though Solo didn't care…

Sitting on the wood floor nearby, Odoroki kept his eyes locked on Solo, there was something about him…but Odoroki couldn't tell what it was. Not yet at least.

"Next, I summon another Eruption Knight in attack mode!" Hyatt announced as a second explosive knight appeared on the field, allowing the two knights' flames to increase in ferocity (2100/1200 x2).

"Not enough," Solo pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It will be when I activate my field spell," Hyatt laughed loudly as he lifted up his duel disk, allowing the field card slot to appear. As soon as Hyatt slid his card into the slot, a powerful flame erupted in the middle of the field, allowing several flames to erupt around the entire field, transforming the dojo into a large volcanic arena. "Molten Destruction!"

Gathering the very essence of the flames, the two Molten Knights grew larger and larger (2100/1200 + 500/ -400) with each passing second. "This field spell increases the attack of all fire monsters by five hundred all at the cost of four hundred of their defense points! More than enough to take down your Solo Swordsman! Eruption Knight number one! Strike down the Solo Swordsman!"

The first large knight turned towards Solo, the powerful sword raised up towards the lone wolf warrior. However that's when Solo lifted his duel disk up, pushing a single button. "I chain your attack with my face down card…Go! Quick-Draw Slash!"

Pulling one of the three blades from the ground, Solo ran forward, slicing directly through the Eruption Knight, making it explode into millions of flames that flew backwards towards Hyatt. "This quick-play spell card activates when a Solo monster has an equip spell on it, I destroy one face up monster card on the field and my opponent loses four hundred points of damage!" (HLP: 6950)

"Er, maybe so!" Hyatt shouted throwing his hand over his face down card. "But that means I can chain with my face down card, Backfire! Since a Fire monster was destroyed in battle, I can inflict five hundred points of damage directly to you Solo!"

As realization hit, Solo's eyes widened when a tower of flames erupted at his feet, traveling up his body. As the monster infused duelist cringed in pain, he merely leapt from the flames with his body slightly singed. (SLP: 7500)

However, without the second Eruption Knight, the first's flames began to die down a touch (2600/800 – 400/0). That's when the Knight knelt down, its card appearing underneath it. "I switch my knight to defense mode…turn end!"

Solo slowly pulled his next card, and as it lifted it up to his eyes, the cold look that had surrounded him immediately grew colder. "I set one card face down…and I go on the attack!"

Grabbing both swords, Solo charged forward, bringing both blades down on the Eruption Knight's body, making the warrior scream loudly in pain before it exploded into millions of flames. "Now I activate Solo Swordsman's final effect! Whenever I destroy a monster as a result of battle, you take five hundred points!"

'_I see…thanks to his Restriction Tape, that effect was negated…_' Odoroki thought to himself as a black shadow appeared around Hyatt's body, making him cringe in pain thanks to the Solo Swordsman's effect (2400/1000 + 200/0). '_But he knew his opponent played with a burn style, so it balances out.'_ (HLP: 6450)

"But don't forget!" Hyatt shouted holding his hand up towards his Backfire trap. "You still take an additional five hundred points!"

The pillar of fire erupted again, however, this time Solo was ready, leaping backwards with a powerful spin, barely dodging the flames. "Turn end." (SLP: 7000)

'…_two different strategies…two different kinds of duelists,_' Odoroki thought as Hyatt pulled another card from the top of his deck. '_Truly, this is what makes up an awesome duel.'_

"Now then! I'll just set a card face down," Hyatt announced as the card appeared before him. "…and that's my turn!"

"Humph," Solo growled as he pulled another card from his deck. Basically, both duelists resorted to simply top decking. "…I attack directly!"

Just as Solo was about to take a step forward, a large totem pole with loud speakers built into the wings at the top of it appeared before him. Before he could ask, a loud screech erupted from the speakers, making him and Odoroki cover their ears in pain. However Hyatt seemed to laugh loudly along with the screech. "Sorry! But I activate Command Silencer! Allowing me to negate one of your attacks and draw one card from my deck!"

With a loud explosion, the Command Silencer disappeared as Hyatt drew another card from his deck. "So, anything you want to try Solo?"

"…" Solo looked at the remaining card he held and placed it into his pocket. "…turn end."

"Alright! My draw again!" Hyatt announced pulling his third card into his hand. "…and awesome!"

"Huh?" Solo questioned, raising an eyebrow at Hyatt.

"I activate the spell card, Pyrotechnics!" Hyatt announced as many red fireworks appeared around him. "This spell card requires that I have at least five Fire Attribute monsters in my graveyard…and thanks to you, I do! Now, by removing them all from play, I can special summon one Fire Attribute monster from my fusion deck…"

All five fireworks erupted into the air, exploding into a flurry of flames and lights that rained down from the sky. However, that wasn't the only thing that fell from the sky. Landing on the roof gracefully was a large man dressed in red armor with a helmet on his head with a long mane of yellow hair billowing in the wind. Strapped on the monster's back were several fireworks that looked as though they were ready to fire at any second. (1900/1200 + 500/0 – 0/400). "Meet the Firework Big Master! One of my favorite monsters!"

"…that's a new one," Solo stated raising an eyebrow at the monster.

"And the newer, the flashier!" Hyatt laughed as his Firework Big Master laughed along with him. "And his effect is nothing to laugh at! You see, once per turn, I can select one monster who's attack points are either equal to, or higher than his original attack points!"

'_Interesting, he found a loop hole to defeat Solo's key monster,'_ Odoroki thought to himself as he leaned in closer and closer.

"Ready! Aim!" Hyatt commanded as his Firework Big Master leaned forward with his hands covering his ears. "FIRE!"

All five of the fireworks erupted from the Big Master's back, all of them flying through the air towards the Solo Swordsman.

"Trap card activate!" Solo shouted as he threw his aura covered hand over his face down card. "Sacrifice Arms activates! This trap card allows me to negate destruction of a monster by removing one equip spell card on it!"

Grabbing the Mirage Blade, Solo immediately tossed the weapon directly in front of the many fireworks. As soon as the weapon collided with the fireworks, they all exploded at once, creating a loud and beautiful display of fire (2600/1000 – 300/0).

"Fine by me…" Hyatt chuckled lifting his hand up towards his Firework Big Master, who struck a large pose. "I prefer this way! Battling hand to hand! Firework Big Master! Attack Solo Swordsman with Dragon Breath Burst!"

Leaping into the air, the firework loving warrior clapped his hands together as he drew in a large breath. Then with a loud roar, the Firework Master unleashed a powerful burst of flames that flew directly towards the Solo Swordsman, engulfing Solo completely as the flames flew around his entire body. (SLP: 6900)

When the flames scattered into the air, Solo was standing where his transformed version was, only his clothes and hair had returned to normal.

"And just like that! Solo Swordsman is no more!" Hyatt announced throwing his hand to the side as he fitted a card into his duel disk. "I set one card face down, and end my turn!"

"You may have beaten my swordsmanship," Solo calmly stated as he lifted up his next card. "But I am by far…not defeated!"

"I activate the spell card, the Warrior Returning Alive!"

Without hesitation, Solo pulled his card out from his graveyard and slapped it onto his duel disk. And in a powerful burst of dark purple energy, Solo had become the Solo Swordsman once more (1000/1000).

"Heh, not bad…but have you forgotten that I have my Firework Big Master out?" Hyatt asked as the mentioned warrior clapped his hands together in joy. "You're just a big target right now!"

"Spell card go! Pot of Greed!" Solo announced as the green pot appeared before him, allowing him to draw his next two cards. "I suggest you keep your comments to yourself Hyatt…I activate the spell card Weapon Trade In! This spell allows me to send five equip spell cards from my deck to the graveyard…"

Five cards popped out from Solo's deck as he immediately fitted all five of them into his graveyard, "While in return I can then add any spell or trap card from my deck…And I choose to activate it right now! I activate the continuous spell card, Mugen Katana!"

As soon as the card hit the field hundreds upon hundreds swords began to rain down around the transformed dueling arena. Among the swords were the Mirage Blade and the Dark Slayer – Yamato that stuck out from the ground.

"What in the world is this?" Hyatt questioned as he and the Firework Big Master looked around.

"You're about to see," Solo explained spinning the last card in his hand around. "I activate the equip spell card, Volt Masamune!"

Solo lifted his hand up into the air, summoning forth a large jolt of electricity that flowed into his right hand. The electricity began to meld forming into a sleek katana that crackled with electricity (1000/1000 + 500/0). "And now…I attack!"

"Heh, eager to end this?!" Hyatt shouted pumping his fist up into the air. "Firework Big Master! Counter attack with Big Bang Boom Kamikaze!"

Clapping his hands once more, the Firework Master took aim with a spare firecracker aimed directly at Solo…only when the warrior disappeared in a black blur.

"What?!" Hyatt shouted as a shadow appeared overhead.

"I activate the effect of Mugen Katana!" Solo announced from overhead, showing that in his hands he now held a large glowing sword that was as bright as the sun behind him. "By destroying one equip card equipped to a Solo monster, I can take a different equip card from my graveyard and equip it to me! And I choose Lumina, the Sword of Luminescence! And for every other equip spell card in my graveyard, this card grants me two hundred attack points!"

"Uh, let's see…you had five just dumped in there, plus the two that you had last turn," Hyatt counted on his fingers lifting them up towards Solo. "So that means you gain fourteen hundred attack points?!"

"Wrong!" Solo announced as he cleaved the Firework Big Master in two (1000/1000 + 1600/0). "When I played Graceful Charity, I discarded another equip spell card called Fighting Spirits! So there are eight equip spell cards in my graveyard! And now, my effect takes place!"

Hyatt growled as his life points began to curdle downwards, "Y-yeah…but don't forget! I still have my Backfire trap out!" (HLP: 5850)

Solo's eyes widened as the powerful flames erupted from under his feet (2600/1000 + 200/0), "Heh, is that all you've got?" (SLP: 6400)

Hyatt could only laugh back as he began to reach for his deck, "You wish! I still have plenty…"

"That's enough!"

Both Hyatt and Solo froze in their tracks as that voice echoed through the dueling area, slowly the two duelists along with a former Emperor slowly turned their heads to see a slightly peeved Kenshin standing to the side. Even Solo had a cold drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head as he returned to normal, "Ken-Kenshin-Sensei…"

As the holograms began to disappear, Hyatt took a step back on the roof, "K-K-K-Kenshin-sammmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Unfortunately Hyatt slipped on the roof and stumbled down onto the ground with a loud boom.

'_I knew it was a stupid idea to duel on the roof,_' Odoroki thought slowly taking steps away from Kenshin…

"And where exactly are you going Roki-Kun?" Kenshin asked as a chill crept up Odoroki's spine.

"Uh…well…" Odoroki chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

A few minutes later…

With Odoroki, Solo and Hyatt sitting on the floor with their heads lowered, Kenshin paced back and forth, shinai resting over his shoulder. "…attacking someone when they're unarmed…breaking my doors down and leaving holes…and causing a racket in the morning when some people are trying to sleep…"

"I would've figured that young men such as yourselves would act more mature than this…but you're nothing more than a bunch of overgrown kids!"

"Hey!" Hyatt shouted jumping to his feet. "To say that I'm a kid is to say that I'm small, but I'm a bi…"

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Who said you could talk?" Kenshin growled tapping the shinai on his shoulder.

"Kenshin-Sama! You don't…" Hyatt started…

WHACK! WHACK!

"DOUBLE OW!"

"Are you done yet?" Kenshin asked as Hyatt massaged the three bruises on his head. "…good."

Slowly Kenshin walked towards the nearby door, clearing his throat. "And as for you three…you can come in as well…"

The door slowly slid open, Sai, Ashton and Ayame stood in the doorway, all three of them with embarrassed looks on their faces as they slowly walked into the room.

"Well, since all of you are here anyway," Kenshin sighed walking back to the front of the room. "I have an announcement to make. Since we have just acquired two new students, that means we get a boost in our funds…and since I can't take having to spend that money just on repairs here…I've got a present for you all."

Everyone just looked at each other for a few seconds imaging what it was…

Hyatt was thinking of himself standing over a crying Solo…with Hyatt quite a few feet taller than he usually was…

Sai had the same idea, only she held onto a leash that was around Odoroki's neck.

And Ashton…well, he was just imaging sleeping in a tree….

"…it's actually a trip really," Kenshin stated crossing his arms. "Tonight, I've chartered a bus to take you six, along with myself, to the never ending city of electricity itself…the one…the only…"

"Tokyo!"

"Tokyo!" Ayame squealed clamping her hands together with hearts popping over her body. "I haven't been to Tokyo before! This is awesome!"

"Are you kidding, father?!" Sai added with stars appearing in her eyes. "Are we really going to Tokyo?!"

"Yes," Kenshin smiled to himself as he hear both Sai and Ayame shout out in joy.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Man, this is turning out to be a great deal for me!" Ashton laughed placing his hands on his hips. "Free board…free food…and now a free trip to Tokyo? I can't wait to check out Electric Square."

"Hyahooo! I just hope that big city is ready for the BIG me!" Hyatt roared loudly standing up once more…

WHACK!

"OW!"

"I didn't say you could talk!" Kenshin growled narrowing his brow.

However, Odoroki and Solo were silent, glaring at each other for some reason or another, there was something odd about the Solo Swordsman duelist. Something familiar, '_He knew my last name…does that mean…Solo, who are you?'_

_A mysterious warrior…_

_His past getting closer and closer to the light…_

…_and how will Tokyo make a play in this?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Skull Flame Giant / Fire / LV. 8 / ATK: 2750 / DEF: 2400 / Zombie/Fusion/Effect:** 1 Fire Attribute Monster + 1 Fire Attribute Monster This card cannot be special summoned from the graveyard. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, you may inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.

**Description:** a tall enflamed warrior dressed in ancient tribal clothing that was adorned in skulls on its shoulders and on its head. The monster's fists and legs are completely engulfed in powerful flames

**Firework Big Master / Fire / LV. 5 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200 / Warrior/Fusion/Effect:** Big Blast King + 1 Fire Attribute Monster Once per turn, you may destroy one face up monster on the field with an attack points equal to or higher than this card's original attack points.**  
Description:** a large man dressed in red armor with a helmet on his head with a long mane of yellow hair billowing in the wind. Strapped on the monster's back are several fireworks that looked as though they were ready to fire at any second

**Eruption Knight / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1200 / Pyro/Effect:** Increase this card's attack points by 400 points for each Pyro-Sub Type monster on the field.

**Description:** a red armored knight, the top of its helmet set ablaze and the large sword in its hands as well

**Burning Battle Passion / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a level seven or higher FIRE monster is destroyed as a result of battle. You may special summon one FIRE monster from your deck with two or more levels less than the destroyed monster.

**Image:** An armored warrior bursting with flames under the armor

**Pyrotechnics / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have five or more Fire-Attribute monsters in your graveyard. Remove five or more Fire-Attribute monsters from your graveyard and special summon one Fire-Attribute Fusion monster from your Fusion deck with a level equal to the number of Fire monsters you removed from the graveyard (This special summon is considered a Fusion Summon).**  
Image:** Several fireworks shooting into the air.

**Solo Swordsman / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** If this is the only monster card in your hand and field, you may normal summon this card from your hand without tribute. When this card is the only monster on your side of the field, this card gains the following effects:

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase this monster's attack points by 200 points.

**Description:** A young man with long white hair streaming backwards with many scars racing down his face. Covering his body is a large brown cloak with a black jumpsuit and baggy black pants. On his chest is a large red mark that resembled that of an eye and at his side is a long katana, on his right arm is a large purple aura.

**The Dark Slayer – Yamato / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a DARK monster. Increase the attack of the equipped monster by 500 points. When the equipped monster battles a non-DARK effect monster, negate the opposing monster's effect by paying 500 life points.

**Image:** A dark Katana being held up by a dark warrior

**Volt Masamune / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to warrior monster. Increase the attack points of the equipped monster by 500. During each of your opponent's standby phases when this card is equipped, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A katana being stabbed directly into ground attracting lightning.

**Weapon Trade-In / Spell / Effect:** Send five equip spell cards from your deck to the graveyard to activate this card's effect. After doing so, you may take any spell or trap card from your deck and add it to your hand. The deck is then shuffled.

**Image:** a young samurai trading a spear for a sack of gold

**Flash Cutter / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster with 'Solo' in its name has an equip spell card equipped to it. Destroy one face up card on the field and inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** Many swords floating around the Solo Swordsman

**Quick-Draw Slash / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster with 'Solo' in its name has an equip spell card equipped to it. During the turn this card is activated, increase the attack of the equipped 'Solo' monster by 800 points when it battles a monster.

**Image:** The Solo Swordsman slicing through a large golem.

**Mugen Katana / Continuous Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated by selecting one face up 'Solo' monster on your side of the field. Once per turn, if the selected monster has an equip spell card on it, you may send that equip spell card to the graveyard to activate and equip one equip spell card from your graveyard (other than the card that was sent to the graveyard this turn).

**Image:** Many swords piercing a rocky area

**Mirage Blade / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a DARK-Warrior. Increase the equipped monster's attack by 300 points. The equipped monster may attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

**Image:** A large chain like blade

**Restriction Tape / Continuous Trap / Effect:** As long as this card is active, the only damage players' can inflict is battle damage.

**Image:** Yellow police tape wrapping around a crime scene

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sai:** Tokyo City!

**Ayame:** The city that never sleeps!

**Sai:** A place where a zero can become a hero! (Looks at Hyatt)

**Ayame:** If you can make it here, you can make it anyway!

**Odoroki:** …I don't think that's right…I think that might be New York City…

**Sai:** Aw, who asked you?

**Ayame:** Viva Tokyo!

**Odoroki:** …Las Vegas…

_**Tokyo! A city filled with lights, sounds, people and…what the? Next time on Drawn Back to the Basics, enter the first arc – The Tokyo Battle Ground arc!**_

_**Draw 10: Rush Recklessly**_

**Ayame:** Whoa, look at all the tall buildings!


	10. Draw 10: Rush Recklessly

**Tokyo…**

**A city at the peak of technology, lights always lit, electricity always flowing through circuits, and the sky scrapers all so tall…it's rather beautiful in a sense if you're into the high and mighty futuristic look. **

**Me? Well, I'm just amazed by all the tall buildings.**

**I was born in Domino, all my friends are there, so is my school, and I know almost everything there is about the city of duelists.**

**I actually hoped one day to leave that city for good to make a name for myself, like my dad did as a duelist. And this could be the perfect time to learn more about this kind of city, it would be cool to see these sites.**

…**but it would be better if a certain scar face wasn't with me and my best friend…yeesh, its not like I'm going to get into any trouble!**

**And even if I do, I know I've got Ayame at my side, and together we can take down anyone! **

…**even if we are facing these couple of cretins…**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"…Today they come…"

Deep in the bowels of Tokyo, lost in the rare shadows of the large city of lights, a single candle lit up, revealing five different shaped forms kneeling before a large figure. "…our rivals…"

"…grant them all with appropriate greetings you five…"

"Sempai!"

That's when a second spark lit up the room, this time from a fancy cigar that exposed the rugged face that clamped down on the cigar. The mouth that held the cigar curved into a dark smirk, revealing a large row of sharp teeth. "…for the honor of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo, we will defeat them all…"

"Yes Sempai! For the Honor of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo!"

A small cloud of smoke lofted out from the sharp mouth, "…then go…and use all of your strength and abilities to win…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Tokyo Battle Royale Arc**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 10**_

_**Rush Recklessly**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Traveling over the night covered highway, a large silver bus drove on the surprisingly emptied road. Filled with tourists, students and a familiar group of seven, the bus was relatively quiet…

…or would've been had Odoroki taken off the headphones he had covered his ears.

For a few hours since the students and Kenshin had boarded the bus, Odoroki had done nothing but listen to the music while sitting in the empty back…that and watching the students of the dojo.

Sleeping in the overhead luggage carrier was none other than Ashton, the leak still in his mouth as his snores annoyed the tourists underneath. '_…how does he even sleep like that? Trees, the top of cupboards, and now luggage carriers? Maybe he was made to sleep in conditions like that… '_

With his eyes trailing over, he saw that Sai and Ayame were still talking to each other (once again, thanks to the headphones he didn't know what they were talking about…but he could guess since Sai was pointed at him a few times with her finger). There was always a mystery that Odoroki never got, why women could always talk for hours on end…at least he wasn't a part of the conversation…

…speaking of women, Odoroki had to admit something about Hyatt in the short time he knew him. He was tenacious. Especially when Hyatt was trying to talk with the schoolgirls on the bus, striking poses, performing a rather embarrassing show of affection…

…you name it. And yet, it earned Hyatt the same result each and every time…getting slapped in the face, pushed to the side, and shooed away by the Japanese Schoolgirls…

And in one minute of self-loathing, Hyatt merely got back on his feet and tried a different method of wowing the girls.

That led to the final student…Solo…the man of mystery that had attack Odoroki only a day ago. From his seat, Odoroki was unable to see if the Solo Swordsman duelist was asleep or was in a meditative state, his seat had its back to him, but his white hair was poking over the seat, as were the sleeves of his cloak-used coat.

That got Odoroki into a deep thought process, thinking about if Solo knew who he was?

"_I'll admit you did entertain me more than some of the idiots we've got around here," Solo stated changing grips on his katana, getting ready to perform a move that Kenshin once showed Odoroki in the Underworld…_

…_the Reversal Do…_

_A move that could break bones, crack armor, or possibly kill someone who wasn't properly prepared for a move as such. "But, this ends now…Ryusei…"_

_Odoroki's eyes widened greatly. _

_Before Odoroki had a chance to speak, Solo leapt forward, preparing the attack. Trying his best to move, but his energy was almost gone…somehow that punch did more than what Odoroki thought to believe…_

…Odoroki Ryusei…the (coughformercough) Emperor of the Underworld was sorely beaten by this mysterious kendo student in terms of combat. In fact if it wasn't thanks to the now slapped Hyatt, who knows if Odoroki would've been sitting on this bus seat instead of a hospital bed.

Did he know Solo?

No, that didn't make any sense. No matter how far he looked in his memory, Solo's face didn't register with him on any level. It's all in the name…Ryusei…who was Solo? Solo couldn't possibly be his real name…"

"…Mind if I join you, Roki-kun?"

Being snapped out of his thought, Odoroki noticed that Kenshin was now seated next to him, his hands wrapped around a bottle of water that was raised to his lips. Slipping the headphones off his head, Odoroki crossed his arms at the Kendo-Sempai. "Knock yourself out Sempai."

"…so tell me Roki-kun…what do you think of being at the dojo?" Kenshin asked fitting the water bottle into the cup holder in the side of the seat.

"I've been attacked by two of your students," Odoroki answered, leaving out the fact that one of those students was Sai. "I've had my hair messed with, and I've been forced to become basically a babysitter. You tell me how I think about the dojo life."

"Heh heh heh, I guess it can't be helped then," Kenshin chuckled with a smile appearing on his face. "But still, you can't say that you're not glad to stay with us for a long time…"

"…it's been interesting," Odoroki replied crossing his arms, tempted to slide the headphones back over his ears. "I'll say that much."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Kenshin sighed reaching into his pocket. "Oh yes…would you mind doing me a favor?"

"That all depends…what's the favor?" Odoroki asked eyeing Kenshin as the kendo duelist pulled a small circular object from his pocket.

Kenshin then held up the very item he pulled from his pocket, showing a small medallion that had a golden border on it…with a small katana etched in it. "I just need you to guard that…You along with everyone else need to guard that while we're in Tokyo."

"Well…what is it exactly?" Odoroki asked eyeing the strange medallion.

Unfortunately, it looked like Kenshin hand snapped Odoroki headphones away from him, and was now listening to the music. "Hmm…so this is what young people listen to today…is this that rap sensation I've been hearing about from Ashton?"

"…I don't have any rap songs," Odoroki muttered under his breath.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hours Later…**

As the early sun began to rise over the already lit city of lights, the familiar bus slowly came to a stop in front of a fancy large hotel, known as the Shibuya Tobu Hotel. Slowly the passengers walked off the bus…

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! Tokyo City!" Ashton laughed loudly leaping from the bus, his duffle bag swinging over his shoulders. After his dramatic exit off the bus, almost everyone else from the dueling dojo stepped off of bus tired from the long bus ride.

Ashton, Solo and Kenshin being the only ones that the long night didn't seem to take a toll on, but then again, Ashton was always full of energy while Kenshin and Solo…well, they were just usually solitude people. But, as soon as everyone was off the bus, Kenshin turned towards his six students. "Alright everyone, welcome to Tokyo, and don't forget why we're here…to celebrate the new crop of duelists that joined our dojo…"

"Roki and Ayame, thanks to you two, we are able to stand in this majestic city. Anyway, I have some business to attend to while we're here, so, once we're checked in, you can either stay at the hotel and relax…or spend the day in Tokyo as a group…"

"Either way, we'll be ordering in tonight, so we'll meet up back at the hotel tonight…"

"As long as Ashton doesn't get to choose what we get," Sai sighed loudly as Ashton appeared behind her, the leak poking out of his mouth.

Throwing his arm around Sai's shoulders, Ashton laughed loudly, somehow being able to laugh loudly without dropping the leak in his mouth. "Bwa ha ha ha! Ah come on Little Saika, you know you love it when I get us Chinese or Italian food!"

"…yeah, but not all the time!" Sai snapped sending Ashton falling backwards, the leak flying into the air.

"Hyahooo! This is a big city!" Hyatt shouted spinning around to get a grasp of what the buildings looked like all around him. "Its perfect for a BIG man like myself!"

"Big? But, you're shorter than me," Ayame stated lifting her hand up to her neck to show that Hyatt only reached that high.

Steam erupted off the top of Hyatt's head at being called short, so, waving his arms in the air wildly at Ayame, "Short?! That means you're calling me little! And if you're calling me little, then you're referring to me as a kid! And I grew up a long time ago little missy! And look at me now!" Slamming his hand on his chest a few times, Hyatt's face curved into a large smile. "I'm a lean, mean, fighting/dueling machine!"

"Aw, you're so cute when you act all tough," Ayame giggled rubbing a hand through Hyatt's hair, making the loud firework duelist shiver slightly at the touch of a girl before he froze up completely. "Oh, are you alright?"

Solo simply shook his head… '_…idiot…'_

Odoroki couldn't help but sweatdrop at the behavior of all the students…and to make matters worse, he was now going to be grouped with all of them. And the medallions that everyone had on their person that had the same design as the one Kenshin gave him didn't help…

'…_wait a second…_' Odoroki thought taking another look at everyone. They all had the medallions like the one he had tied to his belt.

Solo wrapped his around his right arm, still having the image of the katana over its golden border. Ayame had hers as a clip/ribbon and had it tide where her ponytail met with the rest of her hair.

Then looking to the ground where Hyatt had fainted to, the loudmouthed duelist had his tied over his hand like Solo's…only on the left arm. And as Ashton helped Hyatt to his feet, the band that Ashton usually had his hair pulled out of his face had the medallion tucked into it, having the symbol be shown right in front of his forehead.

Finally, Sai had hers around her neck like a medallion usually was…

…however, this stare didn't go unnoticed, "What the heck are you staring at Scarface?"

"I've never seen a hic in the city before," Odoroki chuckled inciting a blood vessel to appear on the side of Sai's head. "And me without my camera."

"DIE!"

Unknown to the group of dojo duelists, from the top of one of the large buildings, six shadowed figures watched Sai try to smack Odoroki down. Holding up a pair of binoculars, one of the figures chuckled rather loudly as his bright reddish hair billowed slightly in the wind, "Heh…those two are pretty funny…"

That's when the taller, brown haired figure reached for the binoculars, "Quit hogging binoculars, Futaba! I paid for them myself!"

"Get off me, Shii!"

"Yay! Kono's got money on Futaba winning!" the smallest of the group cheered, jumping into the air a few times.

"…" the tallest of the group merely rubbed the back of his black, ruffling his black and oddly purple hair. "…I'll put thirty-two hundred yen on Shii…you can pay me in shinny coins…"

"Humph! Why does Mikasa always bet against Kono!?"

"…no reason," the tallest figure stated.

"Heh, if this is our competition, then I feel sorry for them," The large muscular figure cackled. "We'll crush them under our feet…"

"That's enough you five," The final figure snapped, making all five of the other duelists stand up straight. "Did you forget why we're even here?"

"No, Mio, no!" All five of the other figures shouted at the same time.

"Why are we here then?"

"For the honor of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo!"

"Excellent," The figure called Mio chuckled plucking the binoculars from Shii and Futaba, after looking into the accessory at the group entering the hotel, Mio tossed the binoculars back to Shii. "And remember, sensei for us to declare our opponents…I'll take the guy with white hair…"

"Aw man," Shii sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Then I guess that means he's the strongest…"

"Mio's always had a nose for the strong ones," Futaba chuckled pushing up what appeared to be a pair of glasses before he turned towards Shii. "So brother, which one do you want to face?"

"Heh, I liked the scrawny girl," Shii replied. "She's got fight to her…"

"And I prefer the girl with long black hair," Futaba sighed clapping his hands together with hearts popping on his eyes. "I always do enjoy girls with long hair, and she's got a great body! Now only if she had glasses, then I'd truly be in love!"

"Then…shall we brother?"

"…heh, indeed…"

"Now that tweedle-dee and tweedle-stupid are done," the largest of the group laughed before slamming his fists together. "I'll take the green haired punk…He looks to be a roach under my foot…"

To signify this, the big man slammed his foot into the ground loudly. "…just waiting to be crushed."

"…Blue haired, leak dude," Mikasa yawned loudly as he stretched his arms into the air.

"Aw man! That leaves Kono with that scar guy," the tiny figure huffed with puffed out cheeks. "Why do you guys always leave Kono out!?"

"…You're just slow today," Mikasa replied cracking his neck a few times.

"Meanie Mikasa!"

"Stop you're complaining!" Mio shouted making everyone stumble backwards slightly. "Now…we can't attack all of them at once…so, we need to pace ourselves. Shii! Futaba!"

"Yes, Mio, yes!" The brother figures shouted out in surprise.

"Since you two seem so adamant on facing those two girls," Mio stated with crossed arms. "Then you two will do the honors of being the first two…"

"For the honor of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo!" Shii and Futaba announced before running off towards the stairs.

As soon as the brothers had disappeared from the roof via the stairs, Mikasa turned towards Mio, "…you sure you wanna trust the match to those two? They may act sweet and innocent…but they don't have a tendency of playing fair…"

"It matters not," Mio replied. "We were told to win against them with all of our abilities…if that includes their know-how on the 'darker' aspects of the game, then so be it…"

"Kono no like Shii-Shii and Futa-Futa," Kono huffed again.

"Whatever…you dorks are on your own," The big man stated punching his fist into his hand with a loud smack before he turned around. "I've got a match to prepare for…later losers…"

"He acts as if he's the best of us…" Mio commented. "…but he knows deep down that he's not worth our time…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tokyo, one of the biggest and most populated cities in the world, the crowds filling the streets almost to the point of overflow…but if you were among the younger generation, Shibuya was the place to be, as one the twenty-three wards of Tokyo, this area is well known for its popular shopping and entertainment area around Shibuya Station.

An easy place to get lost if you were alone.

That wasn't the case with Sai and Ayame, both who starred at all of the lights and sounds of the street they were standing in. Hearts and sparkles popped up around Ayame's head as she clapped her hands together. "A-Amazing! I can't believe I'm actually standing here, the birth place of fashion!"

"Who cares about the fashion?" Sai sighed looking at the many game centers around them. "I'm more interested in the arcades around here!"

Odoroki couldn't help but sigh loudly, looking at the bags he was currently carrying filled with clothes, souvenirs, and various other things. '_How'd I get stuck watching over this two again?'_

Earlier, as soon as Odoroki had gotten settled into his single room (he managed to pay for it himself thanks to some of his funds), Kenshin had arrived to his door, asking for a favor. Hyatt and Ashton were beat from the trip apparently (even though Ashton seemed to have enough energy for ten people and Hyatt…well, that idiot seemed to run on sugar), and Solo was going to accompany Kenshin to his meeting.

But the favor concerned Sai and Ayame, who didn't want to stay in the hotel room while the city outside was bustling. And that led Odoroki to where he was…standing directly in front of the busy street, known by Center Gai.

"Hey! Scarface!"

"Huh?" Odoroki muttered being knocked out of his daydream.

Sai and Ayame were looking at him directly, Sai with her arms at her hips and Ayame with her hands clasped. "Didn't you hear me? We can't decide where we want to go, so we need to you be a tie breaker."

'_Great…now I'm stuck between an over violent girl and a love freak,'_ Odoroki thought rolling his eyes. "Well…what were the options again?"

"Either we go to the arcades," Sai sighed with a slap to her forehead.

"Or we check out the fashion stores!" Ayame announced with more hearts popping around her. "And shop till we drop!"

A large sweatdrop rolled down Odoroki's head, '_…efither way I lose…and the guys in the underworld wonder why I stayed single…'_

That's when a small growl erupted from Odoroki's stomach, creating a large blush to appear on Odoroki's face. "…I vote for lunch."

"Well…I'm a little hungry myself," Sai admitted looking around. "But…where's a good place to eat?"

"Ooh! How about there?" Ayame announced pointing towards a café that was near by that had cute pink bird on one side of the sign that read 'Duel Card Café', while on the other side had a small red fox on top of the last letter. "That looks like a nice place to eat…with such cute sign, how could it not be good?"

"I don't know, it kinda reminds me of something," Sai stated before Ayame grabbed her by the wrists. "What the?"

"Aw come on, don't be like that Sai!" Ayame giggled pulling Sai towards the café, her heels dragging into the concrete with Odoroki following the two.

"Wait! No!"

Meanwhile, hidden in one of the many alleyways behind the trio…

"Futaba! Are they actually going where I think they're going?" Shii asked only to get many pink hearts popping around his brother. "Ugh!"

"The Duel Card Café! I wonder if Sedia is in there today." Futaba asked to no one in particular before he lifted up his hand and began to count off names, not noticing that Shii was holding a clamped fist. "Ooh! Or maybe Kyoko? I bet Komari's here, she always works so hard…"

"Shii Chopper attack!"

WHAM!

"OW!" Futaba groaned clutching his head with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Shut up man," Shii growled cracking his knuckles rather loudly, making Futaba flinch slightly. "Now then, I'm well aware that we're two of the best customers there…and this makes it so much easier…"

"Oh brother…say it ain't so…" Futaba sniffed realizing what was going to happen next.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ya know…I knew this seemed familiar," Sai growled with a blood vessel as she took a seat next to Ayame, across from Odoroki. "…this is like the café I was at working at!"

"Sai! P-please keep your voice down," Ayame pleaded raising her hands up.

Odoroki couldn't help but smirk as looked around the café, a smirk appearing on his face knowing this was eating at Sai. In the fancy wooden styled café, most of the customers inside were teenaged guys…with good reason too.

All of the waitresses were dressed up as various duel monsters (with some differences); there was an Injection Fairy Lily dressed girl with long brown hair with glasses serving tea to a few of the customers.

Standing at behind the counter, a smaller girl dressed as the Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was placing some money into the cash register, her rather short black hair covering her eyes.

And heading towards a door that led to the back was girl dressed like a Vampire Lady, and yet had blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. All in all, Kirihito could understand why Sai didn't want to be here…the three were eating at a maiden café! It wouldn't be too hard to see why Sai wouldn't want to be back at a place where she used to work at.

"Ah come on Sai, this place is cute," Ayame stated pointing over to the large stage in the middle of the restaurant. "And besides, they've got entertainment here, and the food must be good!"

"Indeed it is little missy," A rather rough, yet feminine (even if it was scratchy) voice stated making the three duelists turn…and immediately sweatdrop at the sight before them.

Dressed in two of the café's obvious costumes were two young…well, teenaged boys would be a good guess, probably around Sai and Ayame's age. One of the teenagers was dressed in a white dress with a sheep like hat that had covered his rather messy orange hair.

The other teenager was wearing a black dress with a matching bunny cap over his spiky silver hair. It was obvious to see that he was a guy thanks to the five o'clock shadow on his chin and the black eye patch that covered his right eye.

Thankfully, it was easy to see that the two were wearing other clothing underneath, especially the pants since the dresses only reached about half thigh. The one dressed in white clothing held out a few menus. "W-Welcome to the D-D-Duel C-C-Card C-C-Café…Shii! I can't do this!"

The black dressed young man, Shii, threw his arm around the white dressed teen, a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. "Listen and listen good Futaba…Unless you had a better plan, this was the best way to get close to them…"

"You know I like skirts…but only on girls! Not me!" Futaba squealed loudly with tears forming at his eyes.

"Shut up! You idiot! They'll discover that we're not really employees here!" Shii snarled, barring a few fang like teeth.

"…anyone else think this is weird?" Odoroki asked with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head at the two cross-dressing brothers.

"Big time," Sai stated.

"I dunno, I think its kind of funny," Ayame stated trying to stifle a giggle of hers.

"Funny? No," Odoroki muttered as the two brothers continued argue amongst themselves. "Creepy? Yes."

"Who asked you?!" Shii growled turning around with his hand gripped around the dress before pulling it up into the air. "Forget this stupid plan Futaba!"

Futaba sighed loudly before he too gabbed the dress he had, pulling it into the air at the same time as his brother, "But the dresses were your idea…"

The dresses flew through the air, revealing that the silver haired Shii was wearing a sleeveless dark gray shirt over his thin body, a jacket tied around his waist while his baggy pants were cut off by at the mouth of his armored black boots.

Meanwhile, Futaba's clothes were revealed, showing that he was wearing a baggy white shirt with red trim on it, with a long sleeved shirt underneath. Atop of his orange hair was a small cap that had yellow cat like eyes atop it. His black tight pants were tucked into the brown boots he had.

That's when Odoroki took notice what was around the two weird brothers' necks, a pair of medallions that had a blood red crescent moon over a golden border…just like the medallions that he and the girls had on their persons…the only other thing that the two had on that was similar were a pair of rings on their left pinky fingers (one with a green stone and the other a purple). '_…I think Kenshin has a few answers for this…' _

"Finally!" Futaba sighed in relief adjusting his hat. "I'm back to a heartthrob of a guy!"

"…And here I thought you were a girl to begin with bro," Shii chuckled placing a hand on his eye patched eye.

"That smarts, Shii!" Futaba moaned with tears from his eyes as he pointed his fingers.

"Why is that weirdoes seem to appear wherever we go?" Sai sighed.

"Who you calling a freak, ya flat chested…" Shii started, and yet he didn't manage to get another word in…Sai's fist had slammed directly into Shii's face, sending him flying over a few seats.

"SHUT UP!" Sai roared, making Futaba place his hands over his mouth.

"B-Brother!" Futaba gasped running to his slightly dazed brother's side.

"Anyone else want to leave now?" Odoroki requested as Sai raised her hand…making both him and Sai look towards Ayame.

"What? We came here to get something to eat," Ayame stated clapping her hands together. "And this is just a really good show…"

"Damn it!" Shii roared getting everyone to look towards the enraged one-eyed teen. "That was a cheap shot!"

"B-B-Brother, calm down," Futaba chuckled turning towards the three waitresses that stood to his side. "If you get us kicked out of here, I'll never forgive you for this! Especially since Sedia, Kyoko and Komari are all here! And they were even nice enough to let us borrow those costumes and even go along with this stupid plan of yours!"

"I didn't hear you coming up with any bright ideas," Shii growled.

That's when a smile appeared on Futaba's face, allowing him to turn towards the three duel monster dressed waitresses, winking at them as they all nodded. "…That's because you never listen…"

Leaving his confused brother behind, Futaba spun on his heel and walked towards Odoroki's table, "First of all, I have to apologize for my brother's actions…we've both been under a lot of stress, but that was no reason to have him insult you miss."

"Hey! Don't apologize for me!" Shii shouted, only to have the Injection Fairy Lily grab his arm and pulled him towards the stage.

"And secondly," Futaba continued, ignoring his brother's complaints as he lifted up a trio of coupons that had the same sign on them as the café. "I and my brother are actually duelists here at this Duelist Maiden Café, sure we're more along the lines as entertainment, but that doesn't mean that we can't have fun."

"And you were wearing the dresses because…" Odoroki trailed off with the sweatdrop growing on the side of his head.

"My brother's idea, I assure you," Futaba chuckled, the blush returning to his face remembering the idea. "Anyway, we usually play music or duel each other for the customers using the random deck system we have here…or we duel customers, but this also applies for the waitresses."

"And you three were lucky!" Futaba waved the coupons in front of his face. "You see, any duelist that challenges us and wins gets these three coupons for a free meal here. Sounds like a cool deal right?"

"Yeah, but what makes you think we're duelists?" Sai stated crossing her arms.

"Well, two things," Futaba stated rubbing his chin in deep thought. "First, this is a duelist maiden café, so that could tip us off that you're duelists here…and two, I can see the deck case at your belt miss."

A small blush crept on Sai's face.

"So, would either of you two care to duel against us?" Futaba suggested fanning the coupons in front of his face.

"Well Scarface," Sai stated as she and Ayame turned towards Odoroki.

"…Well what?" Odoroki questioned rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you going to do the gentleman's thing and take these guys' challenge?" Ayame explained, already clasping her hands together. "Fighting against the odds…beating two evildoers in the quest to please a pair of lovely girls!"

Odoroki slapped his forehead, his hand sliding over his hair allowing the three added strands to bounce back up, "…I would, but, unfortunately, I left my deck of cards at the hotel room."

"What?! Why didn't you grab it?" Sai growled, her eyes narrowing down on the Former Emperor of the Underworld.

"Cause shopping doesn't usually entail dueling," Odoroki replied crossing his arms before he shot a glare at Sai. "You've got your cards…why don't you duel against them…"

"Ooh! I've got my cards too!" Ayame exclaimed reaching into her pocket to pull out (surprise) a pink deck case.

"…Alright fine…but don't expect us to use that coupon to pay for you," Sai huffed standing up with Ayame already looking through her cards, gushing at the sight of them.

Odoroki just shrugged his shoulders and noticed that the waitress dressed as Vampire Lady approached him with a glass of water. While telling the waitress his order, Odoroki placed his right hand to his pocket, feeling the deck case that held his larger than normal deck. He had lied about not carrying his cards, but he had to be sure of something first before he rushed into a duel…at least in Tokyo…

"Step on up ladies!" Futaba laughed before he jumped onto the stage next to his brother Shii, that's when a pair of microphones popped on either side of the brothers, allowing them both to take one in their hands before they pointed towards the two girls that stood across from them on the stage as all the other lights in the café began to dull save for the spotlight over the stage. "**Loyal customers of the Duel Card Café! Today we have a special treat in stored for you all! Two lovely lady duelists have accepted our house-special challenge!**"

Oddly enough, the customers all cheered loudly, making both girls blush as the Warrior Lady dressed waitress brought up a small black box, with a duel disk popping out from top of it. First the waitress headed to the two brothers, allowing them both to slip on the devices on their left arms. With his duel disk on, Shii walked over to the two girls along with the waitress, however, both Sai and Ayame had a pair of duel disks on their arms, courtesy of Ayame's backpack, "**That's right bro! As you all know, anyone who takes on the house duelists and wins, gets three free meal coupons here for this café! But today, we're having an added bonus today…**"

Both Ayame and Sai looked at each other for a few seconds as they fitted the duel disks on, but before they could ask, Shii stepped in between both of them. "**But that is neither the time nor the place! Let's get the names of our two competitors and where they're from!**"

With the microphone held up to Sai, she simply blinked a few times in confusion before she took the device, "**W-Well, I'm Miyamoto Saika…B-But I prefer to be called Sai…**"

Odoroki didn't think that Sai would be the kind of person to be shy.

Before she could continue, Ayame snapped the microphone from a surprised Sai, "**Heya! I'm Maikaru Ayame! Both me and Sai, and our friend over there,**" Ayame pointed over to Odoroki who just stopped drinking his water to realize there was a spotlight over him. "**Roki-kun are all from Domino City, and we're glad to be here today!**"

With the opposing teams' introductions done, Shii yanked the microphone from Ayame, and practically leapt back to Futaba's side as the red haired brother raised the microphone to his mouth, "**Alright folks! You definitely know us, but our two Domino City guests need our introduction! What do you say Shii?**"

"…**I say forget it,**" Shii replied with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. "**We're not doing that, Futaba!**"

"**Aw, where's your love of the humor?**" Shii asked as the three waitresses and the customers all shouted out (save for Odoroki who returned to his drink when the spotlight on him died down) for them to do whatever it was they usually did. "**See everyone else wants us to do it!**"

Shii's blood vessel throbbed a few times as he clenched his arms, "**…Fiiiiine! But the next time, we're doing the introduction my way!**"

"**Alright!**" Futaba shouted into the air, pumping his arm there as well. "**Do you want to lead off?**"

"Just get started already!" Shii roared without his microphone, making it easily heard by everyone in the café.

"**Yeesh, bite my head off why don't ya…**" Futaba chuckled before he tapped his foot onto the button built into the stage, allowing very annoying music to play through the speakers. "_**To protect the world from devastation!**_"

Shii now had tears streaming from his one good eye as he slowly lifted the mike, "_**To unite all peoples within our nation…**_**ugh…**"

"_**To denounce the evils of truth and love!**_"

"…_**to extend our reach to the stars above…**_" Shii muttered into the mike before turning his head to the side, uttering the words, "…please kill me…"

"_**Futaba!**_"

"…_**Shii…**_"

"_**Jiro Brothers, duel with all their might!**_" Futaba announced striking a pose with his free hand pointed towards Sai and Ayame.

"…_**surrender now…or prepare to fight,**_" Shii moaned with a look that seemed to make him look like he needed soap for his tongue now.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" All three of the waitresses and customers shouted into the air (even Ayame cheered in that last bit).

"…I don't know what's worse," Sai moaned with a slap to her head. "The fact I'm dueling on stage or our opponents seem to be fans of a certain kids show…"

"Aw, I thought it was cute," Ayame replied poking her fingers together.

Placing both of the microphones back into their stands, Shii and Futaba both pulled out a stack of duel monster cards, both of which were shuffled and snapped into their duel disks, activating the devices. That's when Futaba raised his hand into the air, getting everyone's attention, "Now then, with introductions finally over with, we're ready to get on with the match! I'll assume you two know the rules to a tag duel right?"

Sai rubbed the back of her head a few times, "…I've only teamed up with Ashton a few times to take on my dad back home…but we always lost…"

"I kinda leaned the game through tag teaming though," Ayame replied tapping her chin a few times. "But that was a while ago…"

"Oh for the love of…" Shii growled his good eye narrowing. "Listen and listen good! Cause I'm not going to repeat myself! In a tag duel, all players start with the original life point count, that means eight thousand points apiece." (SHLP: 8000)

"That's right brother, although you could've said it nicer to these lovely ladies," Futaba scolded his brother (who just scoffed to the side). "But that can't be helped now. Anyway, in addition to life points, a duelist who loses his or her LP is booted out, but the match will continue with the remaining players." (FLP: 8000)

"Ooh! I know what's next!" Ayame announced waving her hand up. "Team duelists allow each other to use what's on their partner's fields with permission and can defend each other if they have nothing on their field. But there's not talk of strategy and what's in your hand." (ALP: 8000)

'…_and the dueling world just gets more confusing,_' Sai thought snapping in her deck of cards. (SALP: 8000)

"Correct," Shii admitted with his arms crossed. "Now then, there's just one final thing…no one can attack until everyone has taken their first turn…that means who ever is last will get to attack."

"And as for turn order," Futaba announced, as both Shii and himself drew their opening cards. "How about reverse alphabetical order of names?"

Everyone else just nodded as both Sai and Ayame snapped off their five card hands, all the while Shii pulled his sixth card. "And that means the first turn belongs to me! Draw!"

Either he had a killer poker face or was just like that all the time, Shii merely fitted two cards into his duel disk, making them appear on the stage before him. "Two set cards…and then I summon Dragon Zombie in attack mode!"

The stage seemed to open up, allowing a large purple scaled dragon to crawl onto the field, its skin starting to decay showing the bones and muscle tissue. The dragon roared loudly as its entrance way was sealed up (1600/0). "And that's all I got."

"Ugh, that's nice to look at," Sai stated pulling her next card. "Where'd you get that? The discount bin?"

"It's called strategy!" Shii shouted narrowing his eye at Sai. "Besides a level three beat stick isn't something to laugh at…"

"You're calling him a beat stick?" Sai asked holding up a card in front of her. "I'll show you something that should be called a beat stick! I summon Ice Knight!"

In a large icicle appearing over the field, the blue armored knight landed on the stage, lifting the icy lance onto its shoulder (1300/1200 + 400/0). "And for every aqua-subtype monster on the field, he gains four hundred points of attack! Next, I'll set one card face down…and call it a turn."

"Oh!" Futaba was shocked to reality from waving to the waitresses that were watching the duel. "Sorry, my draw!"

Looking at the cards that he held in his hand, Futaba smiled as he lifted two cards up. "Now then ladies…I'll activate two spell cards, two continuous spell cards! Go Nemesis Virus and Honorable Death!"

Futaba's spell cards appeared in front of him, revealing many humans running away from several bloody zombified people while the other showed the image of a samurai lifting a dagger up over his body, ready to perform seppuku. "Now, since I'm a gentleman, I'll tell ya that my Honorable Death card makes it so whenever a monster is destroyed by a card effect, its considered to be destroyed in battle instead. Of course, this effect costs me one thousand points automatically…but considering what it does, I think it's a fair tradeoff." (FLP: 7000)

"Does that count for our monsters too?" Ayame asked blinking at the cards.

"Actually yes," Futaba replied as he slapped a card onto his duel disk, making the holographic counters buzz up. "But now then, for the end of my turn, I summon The 13th Grave in attack mode!"

The stage opened up once more, this time allowing a large dark boned skeletal warrior to clamber onto the field, a large rusted sword in its bony fingers (1200/900). "And that's it for me."

"Alright draw time!" Ayame announced pulling the next card into her hand.

'…_I don't like this…_' Sai thought to herself looking at the Nemesis Virus card, Futaba conveniently left out its effect. Then there were Shii's face down cards, and the two monsters they both had were throw away cards.

"Now then, I think I'll summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!" Ayame announced before many feathers began to fall from the ceiling, allowing a young angelic secretary to float in front of Ayame. Then, after adjusting her glasses and blue skirt, the angelic secretary began reading her book (1800/500).

That's when Futaba's eyes popped into a pair of hearts as his first heart began to flutter into the air. "Oooh! It's a cute girl! A meganeko to boot!"

A blush crept on the Hysteric Fairy's face as she pushed up her glasses, all the while Ayame giggled as she lifted up another card, "Aw, looks like someone's shy…its cute! But, now then I'll activate Spell Absorption! Now every time a spell's played, I gain five hundred life points!"

"Now then, since your dragon has more attack points, and might have a better shot of getting stronger! So, Hysteric Fairy! Attack with Paper Cut of Doom!"

"…seriously? That's the monster's attack name?" Shii asked before the many of pages flew from the Hysteric Fairy's book, slicing and dicing the undead dragon's body until it roared in pain and shattered. (SHLP: 7800)

"Nah, I just like saying that for its name…" Ayame stated as she noticed something. "Huh? Isn't something different on the field?"

"Oh, I see you noticed my trap card," Shii stated as a trap card that showed many zombies clambering in the streets of a ruined street. Floating around the trap card was a glowing black orb. "Allow me to introduce the Infection…When a level three or lower zombie normal monster is destroyed in battle, this card gains a Viral Counter."

"And what pray tell do these Viral Counters do?" Sai asked as Shii rubbed his nose.

"That my dear…is none of your concern," Shii replied waving his hand over towards his brother. "Rather, you've got bigger problems with my brother's side of the field. Literally…"

Indeed, around the face up Nemesis Virus card was an orb of white light pulsing brightly, and that's when both girls' eyes looked towards The 13th Grave (1200/900 + 100/100), that looked a little bit bigger and more demonic. Futaba giggled slightly as he adjusted his red cap. "Sorry ladies, but indeed my brother is right, you see whenever a level three or lower zombie is destroyed in battle, my Nemesis Virus card gains a Nemesis Counter. And for each counter, all level three or lower zombie monsters gain one hundred attack and defense points."

"Yikes! Thankfully my turn is still on!" Ayame announced fitting another card into her duel disk, making it appear next to the Spell Absorption. "And I'll just be setting this little number, and ending my turn!"

"Then it's my move!" Shii shouted pulling his next card, than spinning the card in his fingers a few times…

…eliciting a weird look from Futaba…

'…_What was that about?_' Odoroki questioned before getting back to his cup of coffee he ordered.

"What to do, what to do?" Shii mused to himself before he reached for another card in his hand. "Oh! I know, I'll activate my spell card, Graceful Charity!"

"Ooh! That's a spell! Yay!" Ayame cheered as her Spell Absorption glowed brightly. "That means my spell card activates! I gain five hundred life points!" (ALP: 8500)

"You'll need all of those life points!" Bright lights slowly rained down from the sky, falling atop of Shii's deck, allowing the one eyed duelist to pull the top three cards from his deck. "And for the cost, I'll just toss away my Skull Servant and Viral Zombies."

That's when Shii fitted into his duel disk, making it appear on the other side of Infection, however, that's when the other face down card flipped up, revealing a spiritual creature traveling through a tunnel. "Next, I'll activate my trap card, Soul Resurrection! Allowing me to special summon one normal monster in defense mode…Arise Viral Zombies!"

From the trap card emerged a trio of zombified humans, all moaning and groaning as they moved around slowly (0/0 + 100/100). "Heh, what do you think?"

"I think you're cheating!" Sai pointed out, throwing her hand towards the three zombies. "Your trap only allows you to special summon a normal monster from your graveyard, and I can clearly see that is an effect monster…"

"…whose effect entails that while on the field and in the graveyard," Shii growled narrowing his eye at Sai. "I'm well aware of what my card's are capable of, thank you very much."

"Well, Sai has a tendency to jump the gun," Ayame explained rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ayame!" Sai shouted before turning towards Shii. "Are you done?"

Shii slowly placed his free hand atop of his other hand, hiding them both behind the disk, "I suppose so…your move flat-chest."

"…why…you…little!" Sai snarled as her Ice Knight slowly stepped away from her.

'…_that's it…if I just keep egging her on, her judgement will eventually get clouded,_' Shii thought as his right fingers slowly caressed the green jeweled ring he had on his hand. '_…but…just in case…_'

"Heh, I don't know what you two are planning," Sai admitted holding up her newly drawn card up. "But, its pretty obvious that you two are up to something with that little combo…but too bad its all over! I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm!"

Sai slid the card into her duel disk…but nothing happened. Sai slid the card into her duel disk once more, and still nothing happened. "What the heck? Why won't my spell card work!?"

"Heh, looks like someone needs to check their equipment," Shii chuckled shrugging his shoulders before he ran his hand through his hair.

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Futaba's head at his brother's behavior, '_…well, no one can say that my brother doesn't love his ego…and I guess he couldn't help but use it…'_

'_Damn it!_' Sai screamed in her head as she slid the useless spell into her graveyard slot. '_If Hyatt's been messing with my duel disk again, I'm going to kick his ass!'_

But still, the Spell Absorption glowed brightly since a spell card was activated, making Ayame look at her duel disk, "Well, my card and duel disk are working…" (ALP: 9000)

"Fine if that's the case, I'll summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode!"

Another icicle erupted over the field, this time forming into an icy skinned woman wearing pure white clothes. And with a chilled kiss blown to the crowd of cheering boys, this icy young gal spun a small staff in her hands with a snowflake on it (1600/1200).

And that's when the Ice Knight grew slightly larger (1700/1200 + 400/0). "And since my Cold Enchanter is an aqua type monster, my Ice Knight grows stronger!"

"Sorry to stop this chilly reunion," Shii announced as his other face down card flipped up, revealing three weird, yellow skinned creatures putting their hands together. "But I have a trap card I need to activate! Go League of the Uniform Nomeclature! Now, I select one face up level two or lower normal monster and special summon all copies of it in my deck…and remember, my monster's effect makes it a normal monster!"

Six more zombies clambered onto the field, all of them moaning and groaning along with the three original (0/0 + 100/100 x2). "Of course, I'll keep them in defense mode."

"You'll need them!" Sai announced lifting her hand up towards Futaba. "But I'm taking down his monster! Ice Knight! Attack!"

"W-Wha…Why are you attacking me?!" Futaba cried out as the Ice Knight leapt into the air, stabbing the ice lance directly into the 13th Grave, freezing it completely over under it shattered into millions of shattered bones. (FLP: 6200)

"Well, there was a choice between no damage and inflicting damage," Sai replied crossing her arms. "And I chose to inflict damage…"

That's when two orbs, one light around the Nemesis Virus and one dark around the Infection, empowering the three Viral Zombies a tad bit more (200/200 x3). "True…but that leaves us to use our Nemesis Virus…"

"…and my Infection trap card!" Shii added throwing his arm to the side as a smirk appeared on his face. '_…and soon, the fun will really begin…'_

"I don't know why you're smiling," Sai growled snapping her fingers as the Cold Enchanter lifted up that staff she held. "Because I still have another monster! Cold Enchanter! Attack one of those Viral Zombies! They're starting to stink up the place…"

That's when a powerful blue aura erupted from the icy staff, freezing three of the zombies, making them fall apart. But that's when another white orb of light floated around the Nemesis Virus card, but that's when three black orbs floated around the Infection card. The remaining Viral Zombies moaned loudly as they were infected with the Nemesis Virus (300/300 x2). "What the? Why'd your trap card get more counters?"

"Heh, Viral Zombie has the unique ability to place two new Viral Counters on Infection," Shii chuckled with his arms crossed. "So, I've got five Viral Counters on Infection!"

"But anything else you got?"

"You're going to regret that," Sai growled looking down at her hand. "But…that'll have to wait during my next turn…"

"Well, until then," Futaba chuckled holding up his next card looking at it. "I'll keep all of us entertained! Draw my lovelies!"

"I kinda like his style," Ayame giggled, getting a blush to appear on Futaba's face.

"A…A girl called me cute…" Futaba swooned with hearts popping over his head. "I'm so happy! This is the best day of my life!"

"Futaba! Get a hold of yourself!" Shii shouted, slamming his foot into the stage, snapping his brother out of his funk.

"Uh, r-right," Futaba chuckled rubbing the back of his head before he slapped the card onto his duel disk. "I summon Plague Zombie in attack mode!"

That's when something began to dug up from the ground, revealing a larger, more muscular version of the Viral Zombies, and more demented looking (1000/0 + 300/300). This zombie unleashed a loud roar, slamming its bare foot into the ground. "And now, I activate Plague Zombie's effect! If 'Nemesis Virus' is on the field, I can increase his attack points by one thousand points automatically until the end phase…"

A powerful aura erupted from the veins of the Plague Zombie, making it grow in size (1300/300 + 1000/0). "And now…ah, I can't attack pretty girl monsters…"

"Futaba…if you do what I think you're going to do," Shii growled before the Plague Zombie moaned loudly.

"Attack Ice Knight!"

Shii's eye twitched slightly as the Plague Zombie lumbered towards the Ice Knight, slamming its hands into the Ice Knight's armor, making it shatter into a million shards. (SALP: 7800)

"I'll end by placing a card face down on the field," Futaba chuckled as the face down card appeared on the field next to his spell cards. "Your move ladies…"

"Aw, you're sweet," Ayame sighed pulling her next card up, a smile appearing on her face as she held up her next card. "And I'll be summoning my sweet Dancing Fairy 1!"

That's when a small cloud of pink smoke popped onto the field, allowing a small little fairy with long brown fair to fly around Ayame's neck, giggling rather loudly as her blue robes flowed over her body. Her tiny white wings stopped flapping as she landed on Ayame's shoulder (950/350). "Based on the oh, so cute Dancing Fairy card, this is one of my three favorite cards!"

'…_and it's a given that the love freak runs a light fairy deck…_' Odoroki moaned as he sipped on his second cup of coffee.

"Now then…Hysteric Fairy, do your stuff and attack the Plague Zombie!" Ayame announced as the Hysteric Fairy lifted her book into the air.

"Heh! I activate my trap card!" Futaba announced as his face down card flipped up, revealing many zombies clawing at many people. "Brains…Brains! Now, any battle damage involving our zombies affects you as well!"

"Or it would if I didn't have my face down card!" Ayame giggled pushing a button on her duel disk, at the same time, Futaba lowered his head as he crossed his hands, putting pressure on the purple jewel ring he hand on his left hand. "Seven Tools of the Bandit may cost me one thousand points, but to negate your trap, it's more than…"

"Ayame! Your trap isn't working!" Sai shouted as a large dulled look appeared on Ayame's face.

"Wha…?" Ayame questioned before the Hysteric Fairy sent several pages into the Plague Zombie making it moan loudly before it exploded into a large green ooze that slammed at her feet. It seemed that only Shii seemed to notice that another counter appeared on the Infection Trap card (total 6). (FLP: 5700) (ALP: 8500)

Slowly sliding the useless trap into her graveyard slot, Ayame lowered her head. "Aw…this isn't my day…"

"I'm sorry," Futaba admitted rubbing the back his head as three counters appeared on the Nemesis Virus card, increasing the attack of the two remaining Viral Zombies (600/600 x2). "But I've got worse news for you, you see, when destroyed, my Plague Zombie places two Nemesis counters on my Nemesis Virus spell…so, its empowering our zombies even more…"

"Aw don't worry about it," Ayame stated as the Dancing Fairy 1 patted Ayame's cheek in condolence. "And thanks…I end my turn with a set card…"

"Tsk, I was hoping you'd attack my zombies," Shii growled as he drew his next card, making his eye curve sadistically. "Heh…heh, ha ha ha ha!"

"…either he's drawn something really bad," Sai sweatdropped while everyone else in the café (save for Shii). "Or maybe there's something to having an eyepatch…"

"Nah, it's what's on the field you need to worry about!" Shii explained as his Infection trap began to pulse with a dark light. "I activate the effect of Infection! During either mine or my brother's standby phase I can remove any amount of counters from it! And for every two counters removed, I get to special summon a Viral Zombie Token! And I'm removing all six!"

That's when the ground erupted around the remaining two Viral Zombies, unleashing nine more decrypted zombies, all of them moaning loudly in pain with their clothes getting ripped even more with their movements (0/0 + 600/600 x3). "And thanks to my brother's Nemesis Virus, all my zombies gain six hundred points!"

Clicking his duel disk up into the air, Shii popped open the field card zone on his duel disk, "And if you think this is it…oh, you're dead wrong! I activate the field spell card…Doomed City!"

The ground then began to rumble loudly, shifting and changing until the entire café had transformed into a large city like the streets of Tokyo outside, only everything was ruin and a weird purple mist began to loft over the field.

Futaba shivered at just being in such a place, placing his arms over his chest, "Man…I hate it when you play this card…"

"Ew! This place is disgusting!" Ayame squealed loudly trying not to step in a holographic pool of water…of red water…or that's what Ayame kept telling herself.

"Looks like the others don't like it," Sai admitted looking at the other customers who just shook their heads at the sights of what became of their favorite café.

"It doesn't matter!" Shii cackled loudly holding his hands up into the air. "In the realms of this forgotten city, we'll seal the fate of the Ichigeki Hissatu dojo!"

"In the name of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo!"

Meanwhile, sitting at a holographic wrecked table, Odoroki just sipped his coffee calmly…his eyes watching each and every duelist and their moves.

_To be continued…_

_With the field against them…_

_Their spells and traps only useless threats…_

…_can the two Femme Fatales of the Ichigeki Hissatu dojo overcome this plague?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Honorable Death / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Pay 1000 life points. As long as this card is face up on the field, all monsters that are destroyed by card effects, are considered to be destroyed as a result of battle.

**Image:** a samurai lifting a dagger up over his body, ready to perform seppuku

**Viral Zombies / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** While this card is on the field or in your graveyard, this card is considered a Normal monster. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle while 'Infection' is face up on the field, place two 'Viral Counters' on it. **  
Description:** a trio of zombified humans

**Plague Zombie / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** While this card is on the field, treat this card as a normal monster. Once per turn, while 'Nemesis Virus' is face up on the field, you may increase this card's attack by 1000 points until the end phase. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, place two 'Nemesis Counters' on one face up 'Nemesis Virus'.

**Description:** a larger, more muscular version of the Viral Zombies, and more demented

**Nemesis Virus / Continuous Spell / Effect:** Each time a level three or lower Zombie monster is destroyed as a result of battle, place one 'Nemesis Counter' on this card. Increase the attack and defense points of all level three or lower Zombie-type monsters by 100 for each 'Nemesis Counter'.

**Image:** many humans running away from several bloody zombified people

**Infection / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Each time a Normal Level three or lower Zombie-Type monster is destroyed as a result of battle (This includes tokens), place one 'Viral Counter' on this card (Max 20). During the standby phase, by removing two 'Viral Counters' on this card, you may special summon one 'Viral Zombie Token' (Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Zombie) to your side of the field.

**Image:** many zombies clambering in the streets of a ruined street

**Brains…Brains! / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Any battle damage you receive involving a face up level three or lower zombie type monster is inflicted on your opponent as well.

**Image:** many zombies clawing at many people

**Dancing Fairy 1 / Light / LV. 2 / ATK: 950 / DEF: 350 / Fairy/Effect: ?? ??**

**Description: **A small cute brown haired fairy wearing a lovely sky blue dress.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sai:** What's wrong with this thing?!

**Ayame:** Ack!? What is that thing?! Its…its…its…its so gross! Eew!

**Odoroki:** …

**Sai:** Damn it! What is with this stuff?!

**Shii:** Heh! Try as much as you like! You can't defeat the evil that resides in our decks!

**Futaba:** Don't take this the wrong way ladies…we just have to win…

_**As the plague continues to spread over the field, can our two heroines kill what has already been pronounced dead once? Or, will they join the residents of the Doomed City?**_

_**Find these answers next time in… **__**Draw 11: Premature Burial**_

**Odoroki:** …amazing to see how far people are willing to go…

_Author's note: Ten brownie points to whoever can guess the references in this chapter…all of them. Not just the obvious ones…Later Dayz!_


	11. Draw 11: Premature Burial

_**Ya know, when Sai and I were in grade school together, we were invited to a special slumber party. The party was actually based on a holiday that's usually celebrated in America every year near the fall…**_

…_**I think it was hallow something…**_

_**Anyway, the night was pretty fun, telling scary stories, eating fun foods (again, stuff that you'd usually get on that holiday).**_

_**But there was one part that I hated, it was when we were watching a movie, a scary movie that was based on a video game franchise. The movie was actually a zombie thriller that the older sister of our friend managed to sneak down to us. **_

_**Needless to say, I was scared stiff of the blood, gore, and even the location the movie had taken place in. The location was a ruined city with several signs that something had been torn limb from limb. After watching that flick, I had nightmares for two weeks straight…**_

…_**and this field spell these two brothers just played brought back those nightmares…**_

_**But, what I'm really afraid of, is what might be in their decks…cause if this field spell is the same as in that movie…its more than likely that…that 'he' will be in there.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 11**_

_**Premature Burial **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Shii growled as he drew his next card, making his eye curve sadistically. "Heh…heh, ha ha ha ha!"_

"…_either he's drawn something really bad," Sai sweatdropped while everyone else in the café (save for Shii). "Or maybe there's something to having an eyepatch…"_

"_Nah, it's what's on the field you need to worry about!" Shii explained as his Infection trap began to pulse with a dark light. "I activate the effect of Infection! During either mine or my brother's standby phase I can remove any amount of counters from it! And for every two counters removed, I get to special summon a Viral Zombie Token! And I'm removing all six!"_

_That's when the ground erupted around the remaining two Viral Zombies, unleashing nine more decrypted zombies, all of them moaning loudly in pain with their clothes getting ripped even more with their movements (0/0 + 600/600 x3). "And thanks to my brother's Nemesis Virus, all my zombies gain six hundred points!"_

_Clicking his duel disk up into the air, Shii popped open the field card zone on his duel disk, "And if you think this is it…oh, you're dead wrong! I activate the field spell card…Doomed City!"_

_The ground then began to rumble loudly, shifting and changing until the entire café had transformed into a large city like the streets of Tokyo outside, only everything was ruin and a weird purple mist began to loft over the field._

_Futaba shivered at just being in such a place, placing his arms over his chest, "Man…I hate it when you play this card…"_

"_Ew! This place is disgusting!" Ayame squealed loudly trying not to step in a holographic pool of water…of red water…or that's what Ayame kept telling herself._

"_Looks like the others don't like it," Sai admitted looking at the other customers who just shook their heads at the sights of what became of their favorite café._

"_It doesn't matter!" Shii cackled loudly holding his hands up into the air. "In the realms of this forgotten city, we'll seal the fate of the Ichigeki Hissatu dojo!"_

"_In the name of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo!"_

_Meanwhile, sitting at a holographic wrecked table, Odoroki just sipped his coffee calmly…his eyes watching each and every duelist and their moves._

With the new field spell appearing in the café, the eye patch wearing Shii chuckled looking at the last card in his hand while looking at his field, which consisted of the Infection trap card and the field spell, the Doomed City, turning the entire café into a large ruined city that seemed to scream death. And standing before him were his two Viral Zombies (0/0 + 600/600 x2) and the three Viral Zombie tokens he had just summoned with his Infection card (0/0 + 600/600 x3). (SHLP: 7800)

Meanwhile his brother Futaba had a decent field, with no monsters though, with his continuous spell cards, the Nemesis Virus (6 counters) and Honorable Death, along with his trap card, Brains…Brains! (FLP: 5700)

Sure, it may have not looked like much, especially when compared to the girls' fields, with the 'flat-chested' Sai having her Cold Enchanter (1600/1200) as well as her face down card. Shii cackled, he couldn't help but notice that the Cold Enchanter was covering her nose. (SALP: 7800)

And then there was the 'lovelier' Ayame, with her Hysteric Fairy (1800/400), Dancing Fairy 1 (950/350), and the spell card, Spell Absorption which had a blue aura around it since it was activated. And then there were both of Ayame's monsters that made Shii chuckle even more, both of them were hiding behind their shaking duelist, "Um…what does your field spell do?" (ALP: 9000)

"Oh, I'm so glad that you asked that!" Shii cackled loudly laughing loudly as he threw his free hand into the red holographic sky above. "You see, this city was once known as Raccoon City, a prosperous city until two kinds of diseases…"

Shii waved his hands towards both Infection and Nemesis Virus, "…turning this once proud city into a mockery of itself…however, the undead love it here. After all, this is where they once were human. And being back at home, all zombie type monsters gain four hundred attack points!"

All five of the Viral Zombies, the cards and tokens alike, began to moan even louder as they became more demonic (600/600 + 400/0 x5). "And there's another effect…one when Infection is face up on the field…but that's not for a long time! I switch my two Viral Zombie monsters into attack mode!"

"But, why?" Ayame gasped, a little disgusted with the fact that when the two zombies slowly stood up, spurts of green blood oozed from the holes in their bodies.

"Don't you see?" Shii chuckled with a sadistic smile as Futaba jumped into the air, throwing his fist into the air.

"My trap is still out on the field!" Futaba cheered loudly out as he landed on the ground, waving his arms around his 'Brains…Brains!' trap card. "And that means when we take damage, you take it as well!"

"And let's not forget these little numbers!" Shii continued motioning towards his Infection card and Futaba's Nemesis Virus. "Each time one of our Zombies fall, these bad boys gain another counter…But enough talking! Viral Zombie number one! Attack the Cold Enchanter!"

The first group of zombies charged forward, all of them moaning loudly with their bones cracking, however, the Cold Enchanter merely raised her staff, creating a powerful gust of cold wind that covered the zombie's entire body, shattering it into devilish green slime that flew over the field. The slime landed at both at Shii's feet as well as Sai's. (SHLP: 7200) (SALP: 7200)

"And now! Watch our combo at work!" Shii laughed loudly as another counter appeared on the Nemesis Virus, making all four of the remaining Viral Zombies (1000/600 + 100/100 x5), while not one, not just three but five Viral Counters began to float around the Infection card.

"What the hell?! Where did all those counters come from?!" Sai shouted with her hair standing on end earning herself a few snickers from the customers and waitresses in the transformed café.

"Well…there's the one viral counter when the monster was destroyed, and then the next two came from my zombie's effect," Shii explained knocking his hand against one of the few light posts that appeared in the holographic city. "And then…this little city is nothing more than a germ factory…and each time a Viral Counter is placed on Infection, an additional is placed on it!"

All four of the remaining Viral Zombies groaned and began to lumber forward as Shii began to laugh loudly, "Don't you get it? This is the power of our Evil Death decks! The ultimate tag team combo! And soon, our fields will be over run with the living dead!"

"You're acting pretty confident now aren't you?" Sai growled slamming her foot into the remains of the stage that were left by the Doomed City.

"Well, we have good reason to be," Futaba chuckled with a bright smile on his face. "After all, considering that we're both students of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo…while, and don't take offense, but you two are merely from the Ichigeki Hissatu dojo."

"There you go again…what exactly is the Ichigeki Hissatu dojo?" Sai asked getting a few blank stares from the Jiro Bros. and Odoroki.

"Yeah, and what does that have to do with us?" Ayame added placing a finger on her chin.

Shii couldn't help but face fall directly into the holographic street, while Futaba sweatdropped. A few seconds later, Shii leapt to his feet, a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head over his eyepatch, "Are you two serious!? You don't know the name of your own dojo!?!"

"…our dojo has a name?" Sai questioned with a few question marks appearing over her head.

"Yeah, it's the Ichigeki Hissatu dojo," Odoroki stated before lifting his cup of coffee to his lips once more.

"Oh, did you know that, Roki?" Ayame asked turning to the coffee sipping duelist.

"No, but I assume that since those two brothers are quite adamant on the whole 'Ichigeki Hissatu dojo' thing," Odoroki explained placing his cup of coffee onto the ruined table. "I would assume that Kenshin may have named the dojo that."

"Enough yaking! More smacking down!" Shii shouted as his next Viral Zombie group lumbered towards the Cold Enchanter! "Now! Rush forward my zombies!"

As with before, the Cold Enchanter merely raised her staff into the air, instantly freezing the group of zombies into large ice sculptures of themselves. A few seconds passed and the iced over zombies shattered into green shards, melting at both Sai and Shii's feet. "Heh! The perfect combo continues!" (SHLP: 6900) (SALP: 6900)

As with before, when another counter appeared around the Nemesis Virus (Counter: 8), the three remaining Viral Zombie Tokens seemed to grow more demonic, this time bleeding a weird green ooze that flowed down their faces (1100/700 + 100/100 x3). On the note of Viral, the Infection Card that sat behind the three Zombies began to glow as well, gaining an additional five counters on it (Infection Counters: 10).

"And don't think I've forgotten about you girl!" Shii cackled with his tongue sticking out slightly at Ayame. "I'll send my Viral Zombie Token up against your Hysteric Fairy!"

"Dang it… their trap," Sai growled under her breath as the zombies ran towards the surprise Hysteric Fairy, the zombies' skins starting to fall apart from their bodies.

"AH! Hysteric Fairy! Counter!" Ayame shouted out as the Hysteric Fairy raised her book up into the air…

POW!

And with a powerful book slap, the heads of the attacking zombies clean off, allowing three fountains of green blood to spurt out from the neck stalks of the zombies that landed at both Shii's and Ayame's feet. (SHLP: 6300) (ALP: 8400)

"And the fun continues…" Shii chuckled as Nemesis Virus (Counter: 9), Infection (Counter: 12) and the two remaining Viral Zombie Tokens (1200/800 + 100/100) glowed brightly.

"Are you going to attack again?" Sai growled as Shii waved the final card in his hand up.

"Nah, I'm going to save my two tokens for something a little bigger," Shii announced slipping his next card onto his duel disk. "I'll set one card face down…and end my turn just like that!"

"About time," Sai mumbled pulling her next card up…and grimaced at her hand. '_Damn it! Where's Mobius when I really need him? And thanks to this duel disk, I can't activate my spell cards, and just my luck I have three of them in my hand…I'm seriously going to kill Hyatt when I get back to the hotel…'_

"I set a monster face down," Sai announced as the set monster appeared next to the Cold Enchanter, who was taking a knee down to the stage with her card appearing underneath her. "Next I'll switch my Enchanter to defense…and end my turn…"

"Oh! I get what you're trying to do!" Futaba announced as he snapped off the top card from his deck with a smile appearing on his face. "You're thinking we can't empower our zombies if you can't destroy them!"

That smile stuck to Futaba's face as ten of the Viral Counters on Infection dropped into the ground. Slowly, the ground began to recede, allowing fifteen or more zombies to crawl their ways up to the top of the holographic desolate streets (0/0 + 1300/900 x5). "However, my trap is still out! But, ya wanna know something? That'd be a cowards way to win!"

"Brother…what are you thinking of doing?" Shii questioned with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"First, I release one of my tokens!" Futaba announced before one of the groups of zombies erupted into a burst of dust. "Now…I advance summon this!"

At first nothing happened, then, ever slightly, the ground began to shake and rumble until the holographic streets erupted into a flurry of stones, allowing a large gray worm like beast to emerge from the ground, showing that it had millions upon millions of jagged teeth protruding from it's mouth. And its skin was shown to beginning to rot (1800/1500). "Meet the Zombie Worm! Of course, if I had Dungeon Worm in my graveyard, I'd just need to remove that number from play to special summon this bad boy…but that doesn't matter…"

"Um…are all your monsters like this?" Ayame squeaked holding the shivering Dancing Fairy 1 in her hands.

"Nah, this is just our tag team deck," Futaba chuckled with a goofy grin appearing on his face as he held up another card in his hand. "Trust me, although I do run zombies, they're all nicer looking than these beasts. But anyway, its time to explain my Zombie Worm's second effect! For each dark monster on the field, my worm gains one hundred attack points…and our tokens are all considered dark monsters!"

The Zombie Worm roared loudly as all six of the other zombies moaned along with it (1800/1500 + 700/0 + 400/0), but that's when a dark mist appeared around the decaying worm, allowing Shii to cackle loudly. "And thanks to my Doomed City, it gains even more attack points! Go brother! Wipe them out!"

"In a minute dear brother," Futaba snickered wagging his finger at Shii. "But first…I need to decide which monster to attack…"

"I think it's obvious!" Shii snarled with a slap to his forehead. "You attack that little fairy that's in her…"

"Zombie Worm! Attack the face down card on Sai's field!" Futaba announced, making Shii's jaw drop to the ground once more.

With a powerful leap into the air, the large zombified worm crashed into the face down monster, dragging it under the ground where a scream erupted from the hole as the worm disappeared into the ground. Sai gulped as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head, "So much for Ice Marauder…"

"Just be glad that he was in defense mode," Futaba chuckled with that goofy smile appearing on his face…unaware that a certain eyepatch wearing young man appeared behind him…

WHAM!

"ACK!" Futaba screeched holding the now large lump on his head.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Shii shouted, a small fang appearing in the side of his mouth as he yelled at his brother. "If you had attacked the fairy monsters, then we'd have a huge gain on the two!"

"And you know that I can't attack such cute monsters!" Futaba yelled back, ignoring the pain that was surging through his head.

Blinking at the two brothers, Sai merely pushed a button on her duel disk, allowing a large wall of ice to appear around the rest of the zombie monsters. "Since you guys destroyed a water monster, I can activate the trap card, Ice Wall!"

"Well, at least I don't ask every pretty face I see out on a date!" Shii shouted.

"You couldn't even get a date even if you were the last man on the earth!"

Both brothers ignored Sai's trap card, even when the ice had completely trapped the remaining zombies on the field. "HEY! Pay attention!"

"Huh?" Both brothers questioned at the same time, taking note of the ice wall that erupted around their monsters.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"My Ice Wall trap card!" Sai shouted back, a blood vessel appearing on the side of her head. "When a water monster is destroyed as a result of battle, my trap card ends your battle phase automatically!"

"You see! You see!" Shii snarled narrowing his eyes down on his embarrassed brother. "If you had attacked that fairy first, then we could've gotten more damage in!"

"Don't worry bro, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve," Futaba explained pushing Shii to the side before he slipped in a new card into his duel disk, allowing a large flame to erupt around the four duelists. "Like this! I activate Coins of the Underworld! Now, all of discard our hands, and draw five new cards!"

Odoroki's eyes widened slightly as all four duelists did what Futaba explained, then they narrowed as he reached for his coffee.

"Well, thanks for playing a spell card," Ayame thanked as her Spell Absorption card glowed rather brightly. "Cause now I get another five hundred points." (ALP: 8900)

"Maybe so, but my brother just refreshed our hands rather greatly," Shii pointed out crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk forging its way onto its face. "And who knows what great beasts of terror we drew while in the process…"

"By the way," Futaba coughed slightly adjusting his hat. "I end my turn."

"Alright! Then its my turn!" Ayame announced pulling her next card up from her deck, a large smile appearing on her face as she reached for her hand. "And, I'll start with the spell card, Premature Burial! For eight hundred points, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard! But thanks to Spell Absorption, that cost is now only three hundred points!" (ALP: 8600)

In a blinding light, another small fairy appeared on the field, this one with long yellow hair with a small light green robe on her petite frame (950/350), and when the other Dancing Fairy on Ayame's shoulder flew around the blonde fairy, both of them giggling and flying around each other. "Dancing Fairy 2!"

"…great…just what this duel needs," Shii chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "Another target with wings…"

"You'll be singing a different tune when my turn's over," Ayame warned reaching for one of the remaining five cards in her hand. "I activate the effect of Dancing Fairy 3 in my hand! When a Dancing Fairy monster is on the field, I can special summon this card immediately! And just to clarify, all three of my Dancing Fairies have this ability."

In a third flash of light, another small fairy appeared in between the other two Dancing Fairies, this one with green helmet like hair covering her eyes (950/350), blushing when the other two Dancing Fairies flying around her.

Unfortunately, Shii rolled his eyes at the small three monsters that floated around the Hysteric Fairy. "Was there even a point to this move?"

"Well, Mr. Impatient," Ayame giggled holding up her hand. "You're about to see! Now that I have all three of my Dancing Fairies on the field, I can activate their conjoined effect!"

"…conjoined effect?" Shii, Futaba and Sai questioned as all three of the fairies began to dance about in the air, beautiful music playing making all the customers sigh in relief.

"It's a little something I like to call, dancing festival!" Ayame stated before all three of the Dancing Fairies disappeared in three flashes of light. "When I have all three of them on the field, I can release them in order to take one spell card from my deck and add it to my hand!"

As the card shot from her deck, Ayame giggled as she spun it in her fingers, "And why wait to activate it? Go, Different Dimensional Hanger!"

"Huh? Different Dimensional Hanger?" Sai questioned as a large black cloud appeared over head of all four duelists. "What does this have to do with your deck Ayame?"

"Oh! A lot actually," Ayame giggled fanning her deck out, pulling three cards from her deck. "You see, when this continuous spell card is activated, I need to exclude three union machine type monsters from my deck…and if the appropriate monster listed on the cards is summoned, they all get special summoned. And since my Spell Absorption is still working good…" (ALP: 9100)

"Dang it! Are you going to finish your turn or not?!" Shii growled, the blood vessel on his head throbbing now.

"I'm almost done," Ayame replied sweetly, taking another card from her hand. "Just let me summon this guy…X – Head Cannon!"

"PFFFT!?" Odoroki spat his coffee all over the table as the blue and yellow armored machine appeared onto the field, the cannons on its shoulders sparking as the machine raised its hands up (1800/1500), ready to fight for its master. '_N-No way! That love freak actually runs 'those' cards?!?'_

"And since I successfully normal summoned him," Ayame continued holding up all three cards that she had removed from the game. "That means I can special summon all three of the monsters I had removed from play! So, come on out Y – Dragon Head! Z – Metal Tank! And Heavy Mech Support Platform!"

The cloud above exploded promptly, allowing three more machines to fly down onto the field, one of them a large red metallic dragon with wings that resembled that of a jet (1500/1600), the second a large yellow tank with a yellow eye in the front (1500/1300), and the last was a large ship that resembled that of a forklift on wings (500/500).

"NO!" Shii shouted knowing where this was going while Futaba blinked a few times in confusion.

"Right!" Ayame retorted lifting her hand into the air, the X – Head Cannon, Y – Dragon Head, and Z – Metal Tank all flying high into the sky. "These monsters are the key cornerstone in my deck! Allowing me to remove them from play to special summon another monster from my fusion deck! So my machines…combine!"

In a powerful bright flash of electricity, a large combination of the three previous machines fell onto the ground, electricity still surging through its joints as the cannons on its shoulders and tank treads lit up, gathering energy (2800/2600). "This is so cool! My XYZ Dragon Cannon is right in front of my eyes!"

"Way to go Ayame!" Sai shouted before she turned towards the two Jiro Bros. "Now you're in trouble!"

"Brother…what are they talking about?" Futaba gulped, now looking a little worried.

"…it's their monster bro," Shii growled as Ayame lifted up two of the remaining three cards in her hand. "It's a powerful and rare monster that can destroy any card on the field by simply discarding a card from the hand…"

"What?!?" Futaba shouted out, his hat nearly flying off of his hair.

"And since I'm ditching two of my cards," Ayame stated as the cannons on the large machine began to hum loudly. "Your guys' plagues are done for!"

"…heh! Or it would be!" Shii shouted out placing one of the five cards from his hand into his duel disk's graveyard. "I was actually going to use this as a bluff…but this works either way! I activate my trap card, Off Target!"

Shii's face down card showed two grown men playing a game of darts, both of them missing horribly. "You see, this trap card is usually just for something like this, but this was a bluff, so I can't really gloat here…but whatever, after I toss a card, I can choose your targets for spell and trap card destruction…unfortunately, it's not going to be easy. Since you selected both a trap and a spell card, I gotta ditch two of the same. So, I'm sorry brother, but 'Brains…Brains!' and Honorable Death gotta go!"

"Well, we don't have much of a choice now," Futaba sighed before two large explosions rocked the field, with his continuous trap and continuous spell being blown into millions of shards. "Oh…"

"Bummer," Ayame sighed before the Heavy Mech Support Platform flew into the air before it floated behind the XYZ – Dragon Cannon (2800/2600 + 500/500). "But that won't stop me! I now union my Support Platform to my Dragon Cannon, and if you manage to destroy my cannon, the platform takes the hit instead!"

"But now…XYZ – Dragon Cannon and Hysteric Fairy! Attack two of the Viral Zombie tokens!"

Pushing up her glasses, the blue haired secretary angel lifted her book up, immediately sending hundreds of pages flying from the pages, slicing right through one of Futaba's Viral Zombie Tokens. Of course, with the monster's destruction an additional counter appeared on the Nemesis Virus (Counters: 10), empowering the other tokens (1300/900 + 100/100 x5) while two new counters appeared on the Infection trap (Counters: 4). And even though it wasn't seen, the Zombie Worm seemed to weaken slightly (2900/1500 – 200/0). (FLP: 5200)

Before Futaba could say anything however, a powerful blast erupted from the XYZ – Dragon Cannon's cannons, blasting an additional group of Viral Zombies, sending disembodied limbs flying into the air. (FLP: 3300) (Viral Counters: 6) (Nemesis Counters: 11)

"And since I don't want to say goodbye to this card in my hand," Ayame giggled crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll end my turn."

Silently, Shii pulled his fifth card into his hand, raising it up to his eye, and slowly a sadistic smile appeared on his face, "…heh…heh he heh…HA!"

"Maybe an eyepatch really is a lot of fun," Sai mumbled under her breath with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"No, you Miku wannabe!" Shii shouted raising his hand up into the air. "I just drew one of the worst and biggest baddies in the entire world! One who cannot fall to the hands of any man or machine! But before we even get to that…during my standby phase, I'll remove four of my Viral Counters, in order to summon two more Viral Zombie tokens to the field!"

Once more, clawing from under the holographic street, two groups of Viral Zombies (1400/1000 x2) appeared next to the remaining two tokens. "Next, I'll exclude the monster I discarded last turn…in order to normal summon this monster with out a release! I normal summon, Zombie Tamer!"

The ground erupted with a powerful leap of a large muscular man, covered with ruined red and brown robes while his skin was starting to decay slightly (1800/1500 + 400/0). "Quite a powerful monster this one is…but not as strong as what I've got next…but in order for it to come to pass, I need to play a spell card…Double Summon!"

As the spell card materialized in front of Shii, Ayame's Spell Absorption began to glow once more, allowing the love obsessed duelist to squeal with joy. "Thanks!" (ALP: 9600)

"I'm really getting tired of that spell!" Shii growled raising his third card into the air, it starting to glow a rather dark light around it. "But it matters not! I release my three tokens…as well as two on my brother's field!"

With a conjoined moan, all five of the zombie tokens exploded into millions of shards that fell to the ground as if they were liquid, slowly pooling together in between both of the Jiro Bros. fields. That's when the stats of the Zombie Worm (2700/1500 – 100/0) appeared over the field.

"Five monsters?" Sai muttered watching as the slime began to rise up into the air. "What kind of monster needs five tributes?"

Ayame could feel a cold bead of sweat rolling down her head as the slime began take shape. '_…it couldn't be…could it?'_

"The kind of monster that can't be defeated!" Shii announced slapping the card onto his duel disk, the slime exploding outwards in front of him. "I advance summon…_**Viral Nemesis Titan**_!"

The slime fell onto the ground, and in its place was a large humanoid like creature, with the body of that of a muscle man wearing a large black overcoat with a belt at its waist…but its face was another matter. Bald, ugly, sown over its left eye, and two tentacle like protrusions spurting from its neck, this monster roared loudly, actually saying the phrase, "**S.T.A.R.S.!**" (2600/2300 + 400/0)

"N-No!" Ayame screamed holding her head down.

"Ayame! What's wrong?!" Sai asked before glaring at the Jiro Bros. "What did you two just do?!"

"All I did was summon this bad boy," Shii chuckled motioning towards Nemesis. "She probably just got scared of it…"

"…or maybe she got a good look at your face Shii," Futaba snickered trying to hold in the laughter he had inside.

"…Futaba…I'm going to kill you after this," Shii muttered holding up another card. "But anyway, I declare machine! You have your orders Nemesis!"

"**S.T.A.R.S.!**" Nemesis cried out slowly taking a large step forward.

"But before that! I activate Zombie Tamer's effect!" Shii cackled before the Zombie Tamer produced a whip from his clothes, whipping on the field a few times, making the ground rumble. "This monster allows me to gain ownership of one zombie monster on the field for one turn…and increase its attack points by 300!"

The Zombie Worm erupted form the ground, screeching loudly as the Zombie Tamer slapped the whip onto its body (3200/1500). "But first, Nemesis! Do your mission and destroy that XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

"What?!?" Sai shouted as Nemesis lifted its arms up, still trying to comfort a shaking Ayame from the sight of Nemesis. "But your Nemesis has lower attack points!"

"Attack points aren't everything!" Shii shouted before countless skin like tentacles erupted from under the monster's overcoat sleeves, wrapping around the XYZ Dragon Cannon…eliciting a few 'Yews' from the customers and waitresses. "When Nemesis battles a monster of the declared type, he automatically destroys it! No questions asked, no damage taken!"

The tentacles slowly began to wrap around the emotionless machine, growing tighter and tighter with each passing second until…

BOOM!

A powerful explosion rocked the field, causing a large amount of smoke to fly up into the air, making Nemesis retract his skin like tentacles back into his body. When the smoke cleared, the XYZ Dragon Cannon still stood tall, albeit a little crushed by the pressure of the tentacles (2800/2600). "Huh…how the heck did that thing survive?"

"It was her Heavy Mech Support Platform," Sai stated standing up from Ayame's side. "It took the damage for the XYZ Dragon Cannon…"

"Good thing I've got a few other monsters!" Shii laughed with his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly as the Zombie Tamer snapped the whip onto the Zombie Worm, making it roar into a frenzy. "Zombie Worm! Go and destroy that rust bucket!"

The Worm leapt forward, crashing into the holographic street with a large amount of concrete debris flying up into the air. A low grumbling sound echoed through the holographic streets…until the Zombie Worm leapt from the air, crashing atop of the XYZ Dragon Cannon, pulling it directly into the ground with it with a loud smashing sound following directly afterwards. (ALP: 9200)

"And my Tamer's getting rather bored don't you agree?" Shii chuckled as the Tamer cracked his whip onto the ground before lashing it towards the surprised Hysteric Fairy, making her cry out in pain before the force made her disappear. (ALP: 8800)

The remaining two Viral Zombie Tokens on Shii's field began to moan loudly, disappointed that their master had forgotten all about them. "Oh…yes…that's right…Viral Zombie Tokens! Attack the Cold Enchanter! Then direct attack on the Spell Absorption girl!"

Both groups of zombies lumbered forward, one group completely covering the surprised Cold Enchanter till her scream was immediately silenced. But before Sai had a chance to protest the other group of zombies just charged over the field covering Ayame entirely for a few seconds as her life points began to fall slightly. (ALP: 7400)

"Yeesh, I was expecting at least a scream," Shii stated placing his hands over each other as the Viral Zombie Tokens lumbered back to his field. "But, beggars can't be choosers…I end my turn…"

"Draw!" Sai shouted pulling another card from her deck. '_Damn it! When I actually draw him, I don't have any monsters on the field and my hand only has spell cards…all of them are useful…but with my duel disk acting up…'_

Sai's eyes moved over towards Ayame who was still shaking, but still standing up. '_…Ayame… I may not know why you're acting like this, but we'll make it up for ya…that's why I gotta try this!_'

Odoroki lifted up his newest cup of coffee, only this time not fully bringing it to his lips…

"Ayame's not the only one with this card, I activate Premature Burial!" Sai announced fitting the card into her duel disk making her duel disk hum to life. (SALP: 6100) (ALP: 7900)

'_Oh no you won't!_' Shii thought to himself with a large smirk appearing on his face as he slowly began to apply pressure…

'_NOW!_'

SPLASH!

"ACK!" Shii shouted with the hot coffee covering his body, his skin and clothing stained by the black liquid, making Futaba step back slightly.

"Brother!?! Are you okay?" Futaba asked, getting a cold glare from his brother in return. "Um…I guess not…"

"Uh, okay," Sai and Ayame both questioned at the same time as Sai's spell card began to take effect, but both of them turned towards Odoroki who was now holding a magazine up.

Pulling the magazine down, Odoroki raised an eyebrow at the two girls, "…what?"

"Never mind!" Sai stated pulling a card from her graveyard, allowing the young icy spellcaster to reappear on the field. "Looks like my duel disk is working fine for now…so now I can special summon Cold Enchanter back to the field!"

However, the Cold Enchanter was immediately engulfed into a large icicle, that shattered into a large icy armored warrior, his blue cape dazzling in the air behind him (2400/1000). "But she's not staying for long…rather, I'm releasing her for the prince of cold! Mobius the Frost Monarch! And since he was advanced summoned successfully…"

"WHAT?! NO!" Shii shouted out…before screaming in pain once more thanks to the burning coffee.

"Yes! Two spell and trap cards get blasted from the field!" Sai shouted throwing her hand towards the field, more specifically two cards. "And three guesses which two I'm blasting!"

Mobius raised his arms into the air, summoning a powerful burst of icy wind that collided with both the Nemesis Virus and the Infection cards, freezing them over until they shattered into millions of icy shards. "And with those two cards gone…your ultimate rush is no more!"

Indeed, when Sai stated those words, all three of the Viral Zombie Tokens that sat on the brothers' fields began to screech in pain (400/0 x3). Futaba gulped loudly as Mobius simply raised his hands up once more, summoning another powerful icy wind that covered one of Shii's Viral Zombie Tokens, and then slammed a powerful fist directly into the monster's body, sending it flying directly into Shii's body, making him grunt as the damage swept through his body. "ERGH!" (SHLP: 4300)

"Next, I'll set two cards face down," Sai announced fitting two cards into her duel disk, making them appear behind her monarch. "And let you two go! We're about to turn this duel around! Right Ayame?"

"…uh, y-Yeah!" Ayame chuckled slightly rubbing the back of her head.

"Draw!" Futaba announced looking at his newest card. "Alright! Awesome! You think my brother's the only one with muscle? Dead wrong! I summon Malevolent Mech – Goku En in attack mode!"

A large black cloud of smoke poured from the sky above, forming into what would best be described as a black dragon like creature with stone like skin with bluish smoke pouring from its skin, forming into a pair of large wings (2400/1400 + 400/0). The zombified monster roared loudly along with Nemesis.

"Wait a minute, how'd you summon that? It's a level six monster!" Sai complained blinking at the monster.

"Indeed it is," Futaba chuckled looking down at his card. "But, I can normal summon him without tribute…but he's destroyed if I don't have any zombies on the field…and I've got four…in addition to my brother's sacrifice of one of my tokens, I can control Nemesis as if he was my monster!"

"But now then…I think I'll have my Zombie Worm (2700/1500) do his dirty business! Attack Mobius!"

With a loud roar the zombified worm leapt forward, screeching loudly as it flew towards Mobius…

"I don't think so!" Sai shouted pushing a button onto her duel disk, allowing her face down card flip up. "I activate the spell card, Rush Recklessly! Now, my monster's attack is increased higher than any of yours!"

Mobius simply backhanded (2400/1000 + 700/0) the Zombie Worm with a powerful for, making the creature shatter into millions of shards of slime that rained down on top of Futaba's body. "ACK!" (FLP: 2900)

"Anything else you like to try?" Sai requested as Mobius taunted Nemesis who just growled in return.

"Uh…I-I'll set a card face down…" Futaba gulped as the face down card appeared in front of him. "And I'll switch my last token to defense mode…Turn end…"

"FUTABA! You screwed up again!" Shii shouted taking a napkin to wipe his face clean of the coffee.

"Eh?!" Futaba questioned, noticing that Nemesis was starring at him with his one good eye…just like Shii was.

"If you had declared aqua, Nemesis could've killed that monster off!" Shii shouted waving his arms in the air.

"But he's too late!" Sai laughed loudly rubbing her nose. "Cause now its Ayame's turn!"

Ayame just stood there for a few seconds before she slowly drew her next card, "…" However she just rubbed her arm nervously looking at Nemesis.

"Ayame?" Sai questioned, still remembering how Ayame reacted when she saw Nemesis.

"…Sai…I…I can't…" Ayame started turning away from Sai…

BAM!

Everyone turned to the side, seeing that Odoroki had his legs atop of the table he was sitting at. "Aw come on…are you really going to throw in the towel this soon? Please…sure, that monster might not win any beauty pageants, but there's one fact that'll never be denied about it…It's just a monster…Its easy to beat it…"

"…I don't know…" Ayame muttered under her breath.

"Ayame…if you can destroy Nemesis," Sai muttered turning towards Odoroki. "I'll hold Roki down and you can mess with his hair as much as you want…"

A bright smile popped on Ayame's face as she grinned brightly. "Are you serious?! Then you got it!"

Odoroki couldn't help but shiver as Ayame looked at the remaining two cards in her hand. "…why do I feel that my hair's going to be in big trouble…"

"Watch and learn guys!" Ayame announced fitting the other card she had in her hand into her duel disk. "I activate Dimension Fusion!" (ALP: 6400)

"WHAT?!" Shii shouted, quite puzzled how such a girl like this was able to pull out so many rare cards in one go.

"Now…all three of the component's of my fusion monster are back!" Ayame continued as the X – Head Cannon (1800/1500), Y – Dragon Head (1500/1600) and Z – Metal Tank (1500/1300) all appeared in front of Ayame, only to have electricity surging through their metallic bodies. "And like before, I'll combine all three of them…"

The machines all merged together, combining directly into the powerful XYZ – Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) once more, sparking wildly into the air. "And next, I'll discard this final card…and its bye bye Nemesis!"

"**S.T.A….**" Nemesis started to cry out before a powerful blast of energy pierced right through the undead monster's chest, making it bleed a green goop until it fell directly to the ground where it simply dissolved into nothingness…

"And…I've still got another trick up my sleeve!" Ayame announced as two cards popped off the top of her deck. "You see, the card I discarded was my X-Y-Z Artillery spell card! And when discarded for a V to Z card's effect, I can draw two more cards…but they can't be used as cannon fodder this turn! Luckily for me…I don't have to worry about that! I activate another spell card, Pot of Greed!"

As the large giggling green pot appeared in front of her, Ayame snapped off the top cards of her deck while her Spell Absorption glowed brightly. "With no need to explain this card, I'll just toss another card…and say goodbye to this city! I liked the cute café better anyway!" (ALP: 6900)

With its gears gridding and electricity surging through its joints, the XYZ – Dragon Cannon unleashed a powerful furry of red, yellow and blue lasers that erupted directly through the entire holographic city, causing it to crumble all around the duelists, revealing that the café was undamaged by the city's presence…however, the Zombie Tamer (1800/1500), Goku En (2400/1400) and the remaining Viral Zombie token (0/0) were back to what they were originally.

"XYZ! Fission Blast attack on that token!"

Shii's good eye widened as his token was blown apart, the force sending him skidding backwards, almost blasting him off of the stage that he was standing on. "You little…" (SHLP: 2300)

"Next, I'll set my two cards face down," Ayame announced as the face down cards appeared behind her large machine. "And end my turn…"

That was when Ayame turned towards Odoroki, sending a wink his way…sending a shiver down the former emperor of the underworld's back. '_I hate that wink…_'

"Ergh…Draw!" Shii proclaimed, nearly ripping his next drawn card off the top of his deck. '_I'm not going to lose! Especially to a pair of girls! I'm a damn member of the Kuroi Tsuki Duelist Dojo damn it! I spent too much time learning from Sempai to lose now!_'

"I activate a spell card, Axe of Despair!" Shii announced as a large axe appeared within the Zombie Tamer's hands (1800/1500 + 1000/0), making the tamer cackle loudly. "Zombie Tamer! Suicide with that XYZ – Dragon Cannon! I won't let it fire another shot!" (ALP: 7400)

With a loud growl the Zombie Tamer leapt high into the air, swinging the large axe over its head while it flew towards the emotionless XYZ Dragon Cannon…

"I activate my trap card!" Sai announced throwing her hand over one of the two face down cards she had. "Go! Mirror Force!"

"WHAT?!" Shii shouted before a large mirror like barrier appeared over the field, catching the Zombie Tamer in surprise, sending it flying high in the sky

"…you gotta learn to be less surprised brother…" Futaba sighed before a powerful glass shattering sound erupted, destroying both monsters on the brothers' fields.

"Shut up!" Shii growled looking at his hand. "I…I can't do anything else…"

"Then! It's my turn!" Sai announced a smirk appearing on her face as the card passed over her eyes. "And I've been waiting a while for this! Mobius! Attack Patchy directly! Frozen Fisticuffs!"

Before Shii could even speak, the frozen fist collided with his body, freezing him entirely for a few seconds until the force sent him flying off of the stage, landing on top of the tables. "ACK!" (SHLP: 0)

"Man, that felt good!" Sai laughed out turning towards Futaba. "And you're next…"

Futaba simply drew his next card… "…Hmm…I don't think so…" And with that, Futaba simply placed his hand on top of his loaded deck. "I happen to be much more of a reasonable man than my brother is…so, I surrender." (FLP: Forfeit)

That's when Futaba stomped his foot into the stage, calling up the microphone again as he muttered under his breath, "Besides…I'd rather not get blasted again…" And snapping the microphone into his hand, Futaba raised a hand at both Sai and Ayame who were both a little surprised that the fancy boy gave up so easily. "**So! Give it up everyone! This day's entertainment may be over, but the fun shall never end! This has been Jiro Futaba and his currently knocked out brother, Jiro Shii.**"

"**So, I, Futaba,**" As he spoke this, Futaba jumped down to his brother and flicked off the medallion from his and his brother's necks, holding them up in the air, along with the free meal coupons. "**Hereby graciously grant these souvenirs and coupons to these lovely young ladies…enjoy!**"

"I get the coupons," Sai stated taking the weird medallions that Futaba held up to them. "But what's with the charm?"

"It's actually quite pretty," Ayame stated pocketing it. "But it kinda clashes with my outfit…"

"Well, doesn't matter to me," Futaba stated slinging his brother over his shoulder. "Just enjoy your meals and don't forget to tip your waitresses."

Ayame and Sai just blinked as the two Jiro Bros. walked to the back, and with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head, Sai turned towards Ayame. "…are all people in Tokyo this strange?"

"Aw, I thought they were kinda cute," Ayame replied turning towards their table, taking note of something. "Hey…where'd Roki-kun go? I wanted to mess with his hair."

"He probably needed to use the restroom," Sai said before holding up the free meal tickets. "But, enough about him, let's get something to eat!"

While the two girls made their ways back to their seats, a lone figure in the corner of the café couldn't help but rub his chin. '_Hmm…interesting…Not the ones I'm looking for, but according to that cop wannabe's report, it looks like we've made an interesting discovery…I can feel it…'_

"Sir, would you like some more tea?" The Infection Fairy Lily waitress asked, making the figure's hair antennae stand up straight.

"Ack! P-Please don't do that!" The figure snapped, his hair antennae still standing on end until he calmed down since the waitress was starting to freak out, and not wanting to draw a lot of attention to himself. "Ahem…and yes, I'll have more tea…preferable chamomile if you don't mind…"

A few minutes later in the back…

"Damn it Futaba!" Shii shouted slamming his fist into the wall. "Why did you give up?! We could've won that match!"

"Well, my hand said otherwise," Futaba sighed flicking some of his red hair out of his eyes. "Besides…you know how I am with ladies…without your brash attacks and bold moves, I could never attack such cuties!"

"…I meant it when I said I'd kill you, ya know?" Shii reminded with a deathly aura appearing over his head.

"Before you kill him…" A voice stated getting both of the brothers' attentions drawn to the side, seeing a familiar figure, with three additional hairs popping off the top of his head. "I've got a few questions for ya…"

"It's that runt," Shii snarled, narrowing his eyes down at the figure that stood before him. "What makes you think we're going to answer your questions…Roki was it?"

"…actually, I don't care if you two call me Roki," Odoroki replied walking closer to them, until he and the brothers were a foot apart from each other. "I just want to know…where'd you get those rings that disabled your opponent's spells and traps?"

Shii and Futaba looked at each other, until Shii reached out towards Odoroki, "Oh, and what pray tell are you talking ab…"

He wasn't in the mood for crap like this, so with a quick hand swipe, Odoroki caught Shii's wrist, immediately twisting it around making Shii flip to the ground with a loud thud, making Futaba step back. "I don't have time to list to your dribble…now, those rings are only available in the card shark gangs, or in the Underground league…and I want to know exactly where you got them! NOW!"

"O-Our sempai!" Futaba cried out as Odoroki released his grip on the moaning Shii.

With narrowed eyes, Odoroki kept his gaze on the two brothers, "…your sempai? And who might that be?"

"…" Neither Shii or Futaba answered immediately…however, with a nod to each other, they both spoke at the same time… "…Kinjou Chouno…"

Odoroki's eyes widened at the name the Jiro brothers mentioned… '_…I thought I'd never hear that name again…'_

'_Kinjou…Chouno…'_

'…_Kinjou…are you here?'_

Shaking his head a little bit, Odoroki looked down and held out his hand towards the two brothers. "…now hand them over…"

"Hand what over…" Shii started until the bottom of Odoroki's boot slammed directly into his chest, making him cough slightly, holding up the green jeweled ring up while Futaba lifted up the other ring. "…ugh…h-here you go…"

"…good," Odoroki muttered snapping the rings from the two before he pocketed them into his red vest. And with that, Odoroki turned to leave, his steps echoing…

…that's when Futaba's eyes widened and when Odoroki was almost out of the hall, "Brother…didn't Kinjou Sempai tell us once about a young man with a scar like that?"

"…Damn it…does that mean…" Shii muttered under his breath with a gulp following afterwards. "…we gotta warn Konohana. That guy might just be an underground duelist…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A few hours later…

"Ah, this place is amazing!" Sai sighed lowering herself into the water of the hotel's roomy artificial hot spring, Ayame sitting right next to her…

…both of them wearing swimsuits they had from their school (get those thoughts out of your head!) "This place is even better than the Dojo's."

"Oh, you guys have a hot spring?" Ayame asked raising a towel up to wipe her face, allowing her unbraided hair to fall past her shoulders.

"Well, it's more of a small indoor bathhouse, remember I told you about it when we had that freaky stalker following us?" Sai replied, both girls unaware of another person in the hot spring slowly getting in across from them, her long red hair tied up as to not get it wet…

…while showing her incredibly unbelievable figure was clad in a rather revealing bikini.

"Oh yeah…" Ayame giggled before lowering her head slightly. "Anyway, any idea why Roki-kun looked so worried when we left the café?"

"Well, having five cups of coffee would probably give anyone a look like that," Sai sighed before stretching her arms up. "But don't worry, I'll get you to mess with his hair…I made a promise, and I'm going to hold it."

"So, any idea why our spells and traps were working before?" Ayame asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sai replied. "But I'm still going to kill Hyatt…that fiery loud mouthed idiot is going to pay…"

'_Fiery loudmouthed idiot?'_ The red haired woman mused slightly before lowering herself even more into the water. '_I think this could be interesting…_'

"Speaking of the guys…which one do you think is the cutest?" Ayame giggled inching a little closer to Sai, making the smaller proportioned girl blush slightly.

"W-What?" Sai stuttered with her blush growing larger and larger.

"Which…guy…do…you…like?" Ayame stated once more, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. "Do you like the goofy Ashton? Perhaps the mysterious Roki? Or…mister silent himself, Solo?"

The red haired woman couldn't help but sigh, where she worked at the current moment there was never a chance to really discuss who was the cutest guy…made her envious of the younger teens that sat across from her… Ah, she still had a few years of her teens left…

_With the undead brothers finally knocked down…_

_The darkness within Odoroki gathers around…_

…_the question is…what does the future hold?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Dancing Fairy 1 / Light / LV. 2 / ATK: 950 / DEF: 350 / Fairy/Effect:** While this card is face up on the field, you may special summon one 'Dancing' monster from your hand to your side of the field (during the turn this card was normal summoned, you cannot activate this effect). If there are two other 'Dancing Fairy' monsters on the field, you may tribute this card along with the other two 'Dancing Fairy' cards, you may add one spell card from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A small cute brown haired fairy wearing a lovely sky blue dress.

**Dancing Fairy 2 / Light / LV. 2 / ATK: 950 / DEF: 350 / Fairy/Effect:** While this card is face up on the field, you may special summon one 'Dancing' monster from your hand to your side of the field (during the turn this card was normal summoned, you cannot activate this effect). If there are two other 'Dancing Fairy' monsters on the field, you may tribute this card along with the other two 'Dancing Fairy' cards, you may add one spell card from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A small fairy appeared on the field, this one with long yellow hair with a small light green robe on her petite frame

**Dancing Fairy 3 / Light / LV. 2 / ATK: 950 / DEF: 350 / Fairy/Effect:** While this card is face up on the field, you may special summon one 'Dancing' monster from your hand to your side of the field (during the turn this card was normal summoned, you cannot activate this effect). If there are two other 'Dancing Fairy' monsters on the field, you may tribute this card along with the other two 'Dancing Fairy' cards, you may add one spell card from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A small fairy with green helmet like hair covering her eyes wearing a small pink robe.

**X-Y-Z Artillery / Spell / Effect:** When this card is card is discarded for the effect of an 'V', 'W', 'X', 'Y', or 'Z' monster, you may draw two cards from your deck. These cards cannot be discarded from your hand during the turn this card's effect is activated.

**Image:** A large battery being attached onto the XYZ – Dragon Cannon.

**Viral Nemesis Titan / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2300 / Zombie/Effect:** This card can only be advanced summoned by releasing three or more Zombie-Type monsters on your side of the field. For each monster this card was advance summoned with, this card gains the following effects (this effects are added together).

At least three: When this card is equipped with an equip spell that designates a specific type, attribute, or card name, treat this card as the required statistics.

At least four: Once per turn, you may move this card to an unoccupied monster card zone on your side of the field

At least five: Once per turn, you may declare one monster type. When this monster battles a monster of the declared type, destroy the opposing monster without applying battle damage (a monster that battles this card loses its effect).

**Description:** a large humanoid like creature, with the body of that of a muscle man wearing a large black overcoat with a belt at its waist…but its face was another matter. Bald, ugly, sown over its left eye, and two tentacle-like protrusions spurting from its neck

**Zombie Worm / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500 / Zombie/Effect:** If you have 'Dungeon Worm' in your graveyard, by removing that card from play, you may normal summon this card without tribute. For each Dark monster on the field, increase this card's attack by 100 points.

**Description:** a large gray worm like beast to emerge from the ground, showing that it had millions upon millions of jagged teeth protruding from it's mouth. And its skin was shown to beginning to rot

**Zombie Tamer / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500 / Zombie/Effect:** If 'Monster Tamer' is in your graveyard, by removing it from play, you may normal summon this card without tribute. Once per turn, you may select one face up Zombie monster on the field, that monster is considered to be under your control until the end phase. The selected monster gains 300 attack points.

**Description:** a large muscular man, covered with ruined red and brown robes while his skin was starting to decay slightly

**Doomed City / Field Spell / Effect:** Increase the attack of all Zombie-Type monsters by 400 points. If 'Infection' is face up on the field, whenever a 'Viral Counter' would be placed on it, you may place an additional 'Viral Counter' on it (this effect cannot be chained to itself).

**Image:** A large city, completely desolate and ruined…with a weird evil mist flowing over the air of the city.

**Off Target / Trap / Effect:** During the turn this card is activated, when spell and trap cards would be destroyed by a card effect, you may designate which cards are destroyed.

**Image:** two grown men playing a game of darts, both of them missing horribly

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hyatt: **Ha! That match was amazing! And so many big monsters appeared!

**Odoroki:** …what the heck are you doing?

**Hyatt:** With his two comrades accomplishing their mission, the Big Man – Hyatt Cruz takes to the street, in hopes of becoming the hero of the innocent people of Tokyo!

**Odoroki:** I thought Sai was going to kill you…

**Hyatt: **Hero never dies! This applies to everything! Even with the street duel that I'm…

**Odoroki:** Hey…why'd you stop?

**Hyatt:** … 'Blush'…

**Odoroki:** …what the heck are you looking at?

_**Next time…the loud mouth returns! Will his fiery will to be the biggest be enough to defeat an opponent like this?!?**_

**Odoroki:** …with the way he's acting, I've got my money on no.

_**Next time on Drawn Back to the Basics – Enter the Fiery, Big-Mouthed idiot…er, hero! **_

_**Draw 12: Incandescent Ordeal**_

**Hyatt:** … … … … … I'M A BIG MAN!

**Odoroki:** More like a big idiot…


	12. Draw 12: Incandescent Ordeal

…_**Ya know…I've been on this world for about seventeen years…**_

…_**Seventeen short years…**_

_**Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing to regret, after all…I am a BIG MAN! Making everyone around me green with jealously at my very essence of being BIG!**_

_**Even now I'm forced to deal with people like this, the guy I'm facing right now is calling me kid and when you call me a kid, you're calling me small…and that is something that a BIG MAN like me can't stan…**_

_**Huh?**_

…_**what? Are you serious?**_

_**Then who's facing a BIG MAN like me?**_

…_**whoa…**_

…_**whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you serious?!?!**_

…_**dang…I guess I'll be able to prove that I really am a big man!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 12**_

_**Incandescent Ordeal **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Even with the sun set, the big city lights of Tokyo lit up the night's sky, neon lights and skyscrapers both piercing the sky above…

…while in the dark streets hidden from the light of even day itself, sat the Kuroi Tsuki dojo, its dark doors wide open to reveal that many candles were lit around both Futaba and Shii…showing that they both had bruises covering their faces and cuts covering their arms where their shirts had been peeled off.

Meanwhile two tall forms stood at the walls, their bodies cast in the shadows created by the candles' light…both of them shaking their heads at the two brothers.

And standing directly in front of the group…was none other than the shark-toothed man, his teeth being shown thanks to the cigar he held in his teeth. "…So…not only did you two fail, used those rings that my best student gave us as a gift, and lose the rings themselves…you get beaten up by one of their duelists…stop me if I'm wrong."

"No, sensei, you are correct," Shii and Futaba muttered lowering their heads towards their shadow covered sensei.

"Well, at least you're honest when the pressure's put on ya," the Shadow covered sensei sighed before taking a long drag on his cigar before blowing out large ring of smoke into the air. "Now then…you were saying that the guy who beat ya up might've been an underground duelist?"

"Yes sensei," Shii and Futaba answered not raising their heads to face their master.

"Hmm…and from the description you gave me," The Shadow covered Sensei began to snicker rather loudly actually pulling his cigar from his mouth. "…heh…things just keep getting more and more interesting…I wonder if Kenshin knew about this…"

"Sir?" the shadowed covered Mio asked getting the attention of the sensei. "Do you know of this duelist?"

"…perhaps…" the Sensei replied plucking the cigar back in his mouth. "But that shouldn't matter…I want to know, where Konohana and Big Gai are at the moment."

"…sir…I think Konohana is currently with her family," the shadow covered Mikasa yawned stretching his arms into the air. "And as for Big Gai…I really…really doubt he'd be anywhere else than that hotel that those Ichigeki Hissatu students are at…pacing back and forth to wait for his chosen opponent…"

"Hmm…I wonder," the Sensei muttered under his breath. "You all did choose your own opponents correct?"

"Indeed we did sir," Mio replied. "And some of us did our research. My opponent is the young man known as Solo…"

"I got a guy named Ashton," Mikasa yawned, still stretching his arms greatly. "He's got weird hair."

"And these two idiots? Sensei asked pointing towards Shii and Futaba who only lowered their heads further.

"They challenged the only girls in the Dojo," Mikasa explained before he slowly slid down into a sitting position, he was getting tired of standing for so long.

"And that just leaves our possible underground duelist," Sensei chuckled looking up into the air, shown by the fact that his lit cigar was pointed towards the ceiling. "And one loud mouthed no name…I'll assume that Big Gai took the reigns and decided to challenge that underground rat…"

"Uh, actually sir," Mio gulped, not knowing how the sensei would react. "But, Konohana actually called dibs on the underground duelist…"

"…you can't be serious…" the Sensei coughed…all the while a sweat droplet rolled down the side of his head. "…great…just great…well, maybe with we can get in contact with Big Gai, we might just stand a chance…"

"…that's a good plan sir," Mikasa sighed holding up a neon green glowing cell phone. "…but this is Big's cell phone."

"What the?! Why the heck do you have that for?" the Sensei growled with the sweatdrop growing even more on the side of his head.

"…Well…Big stepped on my cell phone," Mikasa answered twirling the phone on his finger before throwing it onto the ground. "And what goes around comes around…besides…I hate green…"

"…great…just great," Sensei growled crushing his cigar in his fingers, breaking the fancy cigar in two, making the sparks fall to the floor. "Everyone…I need to be alone…"

No one seemed willing to leave…

"NOW!"

Mikasa, Mio and the two Jiro Bros ran out of the room, leaving the sensei who only lifted up another cigar to his lips. "Damn it…the first time in four years I make a bet and I'm losing more money with my cigars…"

_**0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0**_

"Yeah Stein, from what I've seen, it looks like the reports we've gotten from Surf were correct," Faust answered into the green cell phone while reading through the newspaper, more specific, the funny pages…it was times like this he wished he'd taken a few more Japanese classes in college. "I can't say for sure though…but, I am feeling what you said it would be like."

Faust shook his head while taking a look outside the window to see the bright neon lights all around him, "…no…I'm not acting weird…at least to my standards. Although…this could be the reason for Surf's attitude shown in those recordings…"

"What? Aka? She's in the hot springs…"

A large blush slowly crept on Faust's face as he pulled the phone away from his ear, allowing his two hair antennae to stand up straight into the air, "S-Stein! No! I'm not like that at all! Why would…"

BAM!

"Huh?" Faust questioned turning to the door, and immediately his face became as ripe as a tomato and his hair began to rival the Eifel Tower at the sight that stood in the middle of the doorway. "URK!?!"

"Oh…Thriller …" sighed Aka, tugging on the towel she had wrapped around her body, almost as if it was too tight on her already tight body. Her face was covered with a deep blush and she had a look that could make anyone's face turn red.

"…Faust? What happens to be the matter?" Stein asked from the phone, hearing the noise through the phone.

"…I'll have to call you back," Faust gulped slowly pushing the call off button on his phone as Aka slowly closed the door behind her.

Then, she slowly stepped towards the cockroach-styled haired man, Aka's red hair slowly falling in front of her face.

Crawling out of his seat, Faust immediately stood up straight, trying to regain his composure…failing completely at the same time actually, his hair a dead give away as it slowly stood up straight. "A-Aka…how was the artificial hot spring?"

"I think…I think I spent a little too much time in it," Aka admitted rubbing the side of her head, and with a great sigh, Aka sat down on one of the two queen sized beds. "But…but…I still feel like I'm still in it…I can feel the heat, right…"

"Hmm," Faust muttered to himself, looking at the black coffin statue that was in his hands…taking note that it was glowing slightly brighter than it usually did. However, when Faust looked at the fox statue that Aka had left on the counter when she went to the artificial hot springs.

His eyes widened at the sight of the fox glowing a bright red…almost looking like it was burning hot metal used when forging a sword or another weapon. That was certainly new to Faust…

Then lifting his phone up once more to his ear, Faust merely pressed the redial button…

"…How did I know you'd call back, guv?"

"Get over yourself Stein," Faust growled keeping his eyes at the fox statue, not paying attention that Aka was looking through her suitcase, tossing shorts, shirts and various other clothes that flew near Faust's feet…but still wasn't paying attention. "Only you and Yumi managed to get those statues to their true form…tell me…what happens when they're glowing bright colors."

"…and is Aka acting rather weird?" Stein asked before what sounded like crashing of papers, gears, and other assorted things that fell onto the ground.

"Uh," Faust looked up to see that Aka was holding up one of her many copies of her red Chinese dresses, throwing it over her shoulder before leaping into the bathroom. "Well…she's not as seductive as she usually is when we got here…"

"I see…" Stein sighed. "Very well…Faust, I'll tell you this, and listen well, because this can't go down just like this…we've got other things to worry about, but still, it wouldn't be bad to get some practice."

Meanwhile, in another room of the hotel…

"_Kinjou Chouno…_" that very name kept ringing in Odoroki's head whenever he glanced at the two rings he had taken from Futaba and Shii earlier. And at the very moment that name flooded his mind, Odoroki subconsciously touched his scar…

"…_heh…so you think you can beat me kid?"_

_Slowly the cage around the duel platform began to close around the two duelists, trapping them both inside. A younger Odoroki stood in front of his opponent, carefully shuffling his deck with a nervous look on his scar free face…_

_Before the young Odoroki stood the duelist that was selected to duel against him…and although the duelist himself was confusing to look at, the fact of the matter was…_

…_Odoroki was standing before the King of the Underworld…Kinjou Chouno, the very man who ruled the league even before Odoroki even heard of the league and the man who had inherited the title when the Hell Kaiser relinquished his title, "…well…we won't know unless we try now won't we?"_

"_Confidence is one thing but you'll have to have the skills to win…" Kinjou chuckled, lifting his arm up to reveal the blue dragon duel disk strapped to his arm, the machine humming to life. (KLP: 8000)_

"_Trust me…I'll be able to hold my own," Odoroki retorted snapping his small deck into his duel disk. (OLP: 8000)_

_The duel was grueling, and from the outside of the cage, it was also very entertaining, watching at Odoroki took attack after attack…_

…_of course, the shock collars were in place and shocked Odoroki with each passing turn. In the shadowed corner of the arena, Walker couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Odoroki taking a knee due to the immense dark electricity._

"_You've put up one hell of a fight kiddo," the King stated with a large smirk on their face. "Too bad we'll have to end this…" (KLP: 5000)_

_His breathing slowed down, his sight failing, and his body weakened by all the shocks, Odoroki slowly raised his head up and spat to the side…blood splashing onto the dueling platform, staining it normal cold steel color. "I…I…still can fight…" (OLP: 100)_

"_Not for much longer," Kinjou snickered spinning a card around in his fingers. "I activate…"_

_All of a sudden, a powerful circle of flames erupted around Odoroki's body, making his eyes widen as the powerful surges of electricity coursed through his veins. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

"…_you will never succeed…" Kinjou chuckled crossing his arms over his chest as the shock collars around his body were immediately unlocked and fell to the ground. "The binds that tie us shall never be unlocked…"_

_That's when Kinjou flicked up a small steel knife that he slowly raised to his lips, licking the blade with a tongue that you would see at a KISS concert, "…and to make sure that you never forget…how about we do a little carving?_

…Odoroki still had nightmares involving that match; after all…what had happened afterwards was…

"HYAHOOO! What ya doing there my rival!?!"

Nearly falling from his seat, Odoroki turned around to see Hyatt standing right behind him, a goofy grin that could rival Ashton's plastered all over his face. "…what the hell would persuade you to yell in my ear?"

"Because I'm a Big Man!" Hyatt laughed loudly with a slap to his chest.

Odoroki slapped his forehead; his head starting to pound slightly, ever since he got back to the hotel room Hyatt was laughing and proclaiming that he was a 'Big Man'. "Why the hell are we even sharing the same room?"

"Hmm…well, if a Big Man as myself were to guess, my rival," Hyatt muttered crossing his arms as he slowly nodded to himself a few times. "I'd have to say because one: You and Solo didn't really get off on good terms with each other. Two: Ashton probably would drive ya crazy…and three: I've wanted to duel ya ever since you managed to kick that fancy guy's ass all the way to Timbuktu!"

"This again?" Odoroki groaned sliding his hand over his hair, getting the three bangs to bounce up immediately. "First off, I'm not your rival! I don't want to be anyone's rival, and I don't intend to become anyone's rival. And secondly, I've told you that I don't intend to duel you…"

"…not until I prove myself right?" Hyatt interrupted clapping his hands together. "Then I shall challenge Solo again and…"

"Damn it! Listen! I don't want to face you in a duel!" Odoroki roared turning around in his seat to glare at the grinning idiot behind him. "I don't care if you were to challenge the king of games himself! No matter what you do…no matter what you say…I won't duel you!"

"Heh, I know that you don't mean that," Hyatt laughed loudly with a punch to his chest. "I know that you're just intimidated by me being a BIG MAN! After all…you're not the tallest in the bunch."

"What?" Odoroki muttered standing up showing that he had a few inches on Hyatt's height. "I'm taller than you ya idiot!"

"Physically yes," Hyatt said smugly as he crossed his arms. "But…in manliness…that's another matter. Anyone can plainly see that I'm the bigger of the two of us! I just wish to prove it to everyone that their thoughts are true and pure! And if I beat you…I might finally get some respect from my greatest rival!"

"…yeah right…" Odoroki scoffed before turning to the desk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Hyatt shouted slamming his foot into the ground.

"…you claim to be a big man," Odoroki started turning his eye at Hyatt. "But…"

"That's…a BIG MAN!" Hyatt corrected with a wag of his finger.

"Whatever…you want respect?" Odoroki asked, taking note that Hyatt was nodding furiously. "And you think that beating Solo and myself will grant that respect?"

"Of course!" Hyatt shouted while he continued to nod. "I know that respect must be earned, and to do that I need to defeat the best…"

"WRONG!"

Hyatt couldn't help but fall back on his butt at the loud shout from Odoroki. And when Odoroki stood up, Hyatt paled, it was like Odoroki had grown taller, and was getting taller with each second…

…of course, all Odoroki did was stand up straight, and glare at Hyatt. "You think it's that simple? Just by beating a few strong opponents, you'll get any respect that you think you deserve?"

"You're dead wrong!"

Hyatt's eyes widened, was this the same person that he had met over a week ago…there was almost a demonic sense to Odoroki's words, "Don't get me wrong…you got the right track of mind…but the how to is all wrong. Blood…Sweat…Pain…in order to even get a scrap of respect, you need to experience all three of these things!"

"Even if you did defeat me…you wouldn't get my respect. No…you'd get admiration from others, but that's not as good…"

"Admiration?" Hyatt questioned raising an eyebrow. "What's the difference between the two? They're virtually the same thing!"

Odoroki shook his head at Hyatt's response, touching his scar in the process, "You might get people's admiration…but think of it as a bridge without support. If you didn't have the proper support beams, the bridge will fall apart. And respect is the support that admiration desires. Admiration is nothing short of a fleeting dream, disappearing at the very sight of another dream…but respect?"

"…once you gain that, you'll have that as long as you give people equal respect…"

"You need to ask yourself, what is respect to you? And why you want it."

"Grr…what do you know?!" Hyatt snarled showing his teeth at Odoroki.

Fingering his scar, all Odoroki did was walk past Hyatt, leaving the loud duelist on the ground and confused greatly. '_…I know more than you know…Why do you think I have this?_'

_**0-0-0-0-Meanwhile-0-0-0-0**_

As the conversation between Odoroki and Hyatt fired up, a large, daunting form stood on the corner across from the hotel, searching his pockets furiously as his long black hair billowed over his face, '_Damn it! Where's my cell phone?! I just got it the other day!_'

Among the streets of Tokyo, there was a single name that swept through the streets when one mentioned gangs…Big Gai…a name that was infamous for striking down street gang after street gang.

Known as the K.O. Fist among those who knew him…

…unfortunately, those days were in the past…

And the legendary K.O. Fist was just now a regular student at the Kuroi Tsuki dojo…trying to desperately find his cell phone. "Crap! That neon green cost me extra too!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Respect…" Hyatt mumbled to himself as he pushed the fruit he had gotten for breakfast to the side, allowing his head to slam onto the table he was sitting at in the hotel's lobby. '_What is respect to me?'_

He didn't know if it was Odoroki's words, the fact that he accidentally drank some pancake batter a few minutes ago, or if it was something else…but Hyatt simply felt drained this morning.

It was almost like there was a leech that fed on his overconfidence and energy…but Hyatt just passed it off of not getting enough sleep last night. Throughout the night, Hyatt kept twisting and turning, almost as if Odoroki's words were burning directly into him.

"Heh ha, I've never seen ya in a slump before Hyper Boy," Hyatt turned his head to the side, glancing up at Ashton, who was holding up a rather large black box that was labeled with the Japanese lettering for breakfast. Apparently, the nickname that Ashton had successfully dubbed Hyatt with was Hyper Boy…although, that nickname didn't seem to fit Hyatt at the moment.

"Oh…hey Ashton…" Hyatt sighed before going face down once more.

Raising an eyebrow, Ashton took a seat across from Hyatt, while continuing to eat from his breakfast box, "Heh, now what's wrong? You not feeling good or something?"

"Eh…I don't know," Hyatt moaned turning to look Ashton straightforward. "I think my pride's been stepped on…"

"Ha, good one!" Ashton laughed to take a moment away from his breakfast. "Being stepped on when you're always spouting out being a BIG MAN! That's good ironic humor! Heh!"

Hyatt didn't say anything, he was just silent…

…and when a loudmouth like him didn't say anything, that was never a good sign. Sure, Ashton and Hyatt may have never been the best of friends beforehand, but Ashton could pick up on Hyatt's depressed mood, "Hmmm…"

That's when something hit Ashton, and with a snap of his fingers, the grinning idiot stood up tall, his long hair billowing to the sides, "Hyper Boy! How about we hang today?"

"Huh? Why?" Hyatt asked, a dark aura starting to appear over his body, sending shivers down Ashton's spine.

"Ha, ha! You've got to be kidding me!" Ashton laughed loudly as he grabbed Hyatt by the back of his shirt, pulling the usually loudmouthed duelist up. "Come on! Ya could use the cheering up pal, and I know just the place to go! And all it'll take is fifteen minutes on a bullet train."

"What are you talking about?" Hyatt questioned before Ashton slung him over his shoulder. "WHOA!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Ever since I came to Japan, I've been wanting to go to this place for a while," Ashton laughed jogging out from the hotel's entrance, reaching into his cargo pocket to pull out his favorite leek. And as he popped it into his mouth, Ashton just looked into the streets for a few seconds till he got his bearings. "And I was planning on going alone today…but after seeing the mood you're in, ya'll in dire need of some good old tasty fun!"

"Ashton! Stop!" Hyatt shouted not wanting to be tossed over like a ragdoll…but since Ashton was bigger and seemed to have more strength than what one would believe, Hyatt didn't have much of a choice.

Neither of the two residents of the Ichigeki Hissatu residents seemed to notice that a large figure was following them at a decent distance, trying his hardest to keep the two in sight. '_Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have had those four Big Gulps!_'

'…_but, that doesn't matter! I've got my target in my sights!_'

However, he wasn't alone in tailing the two…

"…Hmm…I would surmise that's the one…"

"And here I thought you had weird hair Thriller…but his is green."

"Weird hair? What are you talking about?"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Wherever Ashton was taking Hyatt, he certainly knew how to be secretive about it…for the ten minutes that they even boarded the bullet train, the only conversation that the two had was concerning why Hyatt was in a slump…and even that took seven minutes of annoying poking and asking weird questions to get Hyatt to finally answer.

And when Hyatt finally did tell Ashton about his conversation with Roki, Ashton just sat in his seat and nodded. No interruptions, no laughter, nothing of the sort. "…so, I'm thinking to myself…what is respect to me?"

"…Fiery Roki's right, ya know," Ashton stated, chewing on his leek. "Ya really don't know how ta get respect."

"What?!" Hyatt yelped, thinking that Ashton was going to comfort him. "Do you know what I do…"

"Hyatt," Ashton now spoke in a more serious tone, not actually using a nickname for someone. "Kenshin told me so many times about how you two met and what you had to go through…while I do commend you for doing those things, they won't earn you the respect that you desire."

"…well…what will then?" Hyatt muttered lifting his head up slightly.

"…Can't answer that for ya Hyper Boy," Ashton answered shrugging his shoulders before sitting back to relax, enjoying the last few minutes of the fast train ride. "Everyone needs to find his or her own reasons for that. And everyone has their own reasons for why they want respect, and how they get it rivals that number as well."

"…Damn, when did you get so wise?" Hyatt asked with a few question marks appearing over his head.

"Heh, dunno dude," Ashton chuckled chewing on the leek in his mouth. "I just got that from a fortune cookie dood…heh!"

"…are you serious?" Hyatt asked, but it looked like Ashton wasn't willing to continue the conversation…since he was chewing so vigorously on the leek in his mouth. "…well apparently so…"

Unknown to the two, a familiar black haired muscular man watched them from the other end of the bullet train car, '_Hmm…green and blue hair…I wonder if my hair would look good dyed…I always wondered if my hair would look good red, or maybe blonde…_'

That train of thought was immediately halted as the bullet train immediately stopped, making a few of the people shift slightly, "Attention all passengers, welcome to Yokohama. Home to the Shin-Yokohama Ramen Museum…"

"Did she just say…?" Hyatt started with his eyes immediately brightening up, taking note that Ashton stood up straight.

"Heh, indeed…" Ashton chuckled when Hyatt jumped to his feet.

"RAMEN MUSEUM!" Both goofballs shouted at the same time before running out of the bullet train.

"…_I guess idiots are a shoe-in for Ramen lovers…_" Big Gai thought before he ran off behind the two…unaware of the fact that two more were following him.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

With Japan being filled with ramen fans, ramen connoisseurs, and (this is true) certifiable ramen maniacs, the Yokohama Ramen Museum was the place to be if you had an afternoon to kill, needed to cheer up a pal, or you just loved a good bowl of ramen. Even more than being a museum, this area was actually an old styled amusement park and part hyper-specialized restaurant mall.

Once you're past the entrance turnstiles, the first floor is devoted to numerous museum exhibits and a well-stocked souvenir shop. Clearly the museum's organizers racked their brains to come up with every imaginable ramen-related display they could think of, and the results are here to see -- ramen-making utensils, ramen bowls (over 300), ramen shop matchbooks, chopstick wrappers, curtains and aprons.

The historical development of instant ramen is painstakingly chronicled…

…and we find the pair of goofballs at the display of the greatest invention since sliced bread apparently…the invention of the cup ramen, "Heh, truly a dramatic technological achievement…must've taken a Big Man to come up with an idea like that!"

"Heh, truly!" Ashton added with a laugh through his leek.

'_Ramen, ramen, ramen…_' Big Gai thought to himself, looking at the packets of ramen that were used as decoration on the walls next to him. '_I never did get why people did love the crap so much…I guess its common among the trash to eat such trash…_'

Big Gai pulled his hand from his pocket, holding up the same pendant that Shii and Futaba both held before hand. All he had to do was take the pendant that the green haired freak had wrapped around his arm…but he was definitely bigger than either of the two he was currently chasing.

Heck, he could just probably kick their asses and steal their pendants…maybe piss off Mikasa at the same time by taking out his opponent.

"Excuse me…can you help me?" A rather feminine voice asked as a tap on his shoulder got Big Gai's attention.

"Hum?" Big Gai questioned, before his eyes went as wide as dinner plates…only an inch away was one of the most beautiful, lovely-sounding and her figure…he couldn't help but…but to stare at the red Chinese dress wearing woman who seemed to blush at Big Gai's reaction. '_W-Wow!?! I-I've never…I never thought I'd see a girl so…so, kawaii!_'

"C-Could you please not stare at me like that?" Aka asked, turning away slightly with the blush appearing back on her face. "I, uh…I need help…"

Shaking his head, Big Gai couldn't help but grin like an idiot as he slammed his hand into his chest. "Whatever you desire, I shall accomplish!"

"W-Well…you see…" Aka started turning towards one of the short alleyways that was in the theme park. "M-My purse was stolen…and, and this bug haired guy ran into that alleyway s-so…"

"Oh! Do not fear! I shall beat that bug haired freak into smooze!" Big Gai announced before he leapt towards the alleyway, Aka following behind him, a smile creeping on her face as he slowly walked into the alleyway. "Alright bug brain; I'm going to give you till the count of three to…"

POW!

"ACK!"

With Big Gai falling down into the alleyway, his face now bleeding and his eyes seeing stars.

Standing over him wiping his hand clean of Big Gai's blood, Faust cackled rather loudly, "Well…I guess it was a good thing that you saw this idiot…tell me though…who's this bug-haired freak you used?"

'…_are you serious?_' Aka thought before she crouched down, grabbing the pendant that was in Big Gai's hand.

"Although, I have to comment you for pointing this idiot out," Faust cackled pulling Big Gai deeper into the alleyway. "Seems like he too was hell bent on following the green haired idiot…"

"…and thanks to him, we might be able to use this to our advantage…

A few minutes later, back with the two idiots…

"Ready…" Hyatt narrowed his eyes forward.

"Heh, set…" Ashton chuckled licking his lips…

"GO!"

SLURP!

…apparently they were in a Ramen Noodle speed eating contest, in fact quite a big number of fellow ramen lovers had stopped eating to watch. And with two simultaneously slurps, both goofballs lifted up their now empty bowls towards the surprised chef, "Hit us again!"

The chef blinked for a second before he slapped some more noodles into both Ashton's and Hyatt's bowls…only to have them held up empty once more. "More!"

For healthy part of the half hour, that's all what the two did, again and again until…

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Both Hyatt and Ashton leapt from the stand running down the street with the angry chef chasing behind them, "HA! CLASSIC!"

"No amount of Ramen can satisfy a Big Man like me!" Hyatt laughed.

"Heh, not that I don't mind seeing ya back to your old self," Ashton chuckled spinning to miss a person he was about to run into. "But did you have to break all those bowls?"

"I wasn't going to lose to you!" Hyatt replied dodging a broken bowl from overhead. "HA! You missed me! A Big Ma…"

BAM!

Should've looked where you running, Big Idiot…

…especially with the Ramen Museum's streets filled carts filled with ramen packs and ramen bowls. And when Hyatt slammed into one of the carts, everyone around couldn't help but notice as the crashes of countless glass and china bowls echoed through the street styled amusement park.

And the deck case that Hyatt had clipped on the back of his belt went sliding off, spinning around until it slid into a familiar red dressed woman's shoes…who gingerly picked up the deck case.

"…ow…" Hyatt moaned slowly getting up from the remnants of the stand and its broken contents all over the concrete. "…damn it…"

"Ha! Ha heh!" Ashton laughed loudly as he took a few steps back into the crowd, not wanting to get caught into the chaos that was sure to follow…

…and just on cue, one of the security guards grabbed Hyatt by his arm pulling him to his feet, "Kid, ya gotta learn how not to run…and now look, ya gotta pay for breaking not only the bowls in the shop, but the ones right here…"

"Your threats don't mean a thing against a Big Man like me!" Hyatt shouted trying to break free… failing miserably.

"You're just making it worse ya runt," the Security Guard growled now pulling Hyatt by his collar. "Now, we're going to be discussing the method as to how you're going to pay for all the damages you caused…"

"Excuse me, but officer," a sweet voice stated, getting both the attention of the security and Hyatt…

…making their faces turn a bright red at the sight of the woman in front of them who held onto the very same deck case that Hyatt just let slip from his belt. "May I make a suggestion?"

Hyatt's eyes couldn't turn away from the woman (or to be more specific, her body's hourglass proportions), and to wear a lovely Chinese dress that matched the fiery color of her hair… _'My dream girl for a BIG MAN! She's Va-Va-Voom!'_

Aka couldn't help but blush at the attention she was getting from the guys in the area (although, she was more than enough prepared to receive it…), she even noticed that a few of the guys who had their girlfriends had gotten punched by said girlfriends for looking at her.

"I-I'm listening ma'am," The security guard replied releasing Hyatt (he wasn't going any where; he was too busy starring at Aka to realize that he was freed).

"Well, first I think this is the young man's," Aka stated holding up the deck case to Hyatt.

Took the Big Man to realize that was his deck case she was holding, and with a blush he slowly took the cards back, "Uh…t-thanks…"

"Anyway, he's a duelist," Aka continued placing her arms on her petite stomach. "And what if he were to duel against someone here…might get more people to the area and make them buy more ramen…"

"Uh, well…it's really not up to me," The security guard started before something clamped onto his arm…that something was Aka's arms, pulling her closer to the guard.

"Aw…please?" Aka asked. Before the guard could respond, she began to draw circles on the guard's chest, taking note that the guard's face was turning redder than before. "Can you do this for me…please?"

"S-Sure…" the guard stammered before reaching for his walkie-talkie to get clearance.

While the guard was busy trying to get in touch with his superiors, Aka turned her attention over to Hyatt…who immediately froze up with the beautiful woman who stood in front of him…and his face went flush as the woman delicately placed a finger on his chin. "Now then…are you okay Little Guy?"

"I…I…I'm a B-B-Big M-M-Man…" Hyatt stuttered before he immediately froze over when Aka smiled at him. "URK!?"

"I'll go out on a limb here and say that you're alright," Aka giggled wagging a finger in front of Hyatt. "So cutie…you got a name? Or is Big Man your name?"

"H-H-H-Hyatt!" The big mouthed duelist yelped, he was actually talking to one of the most beautiful girls he'd seen…and her figure was out of this world. And to top it off…he was cute in the eyes of this young woman!

'_I love it when they stutter…_' Aka thought to herself, giggling all the while.

Meanwhile, in the crowds…Faust couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the scenes in front of him, '_I know that you like to play with your food Aka…but we're on quite a strenuous time schedule and I can't stand this ramen place, ugh, how I hate noodles… _'

"So…are we good Mr. Security Guard?" Aka asked bringing her attention back to the blushing guard.

"Um…well, you're all good ma'am…" The security guard chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "But…uh, who's going to duel against him?"

"Oh, I'll be the one dueling little Hyatt here," Aka replied running her fingers through Hyatt's messy green hair, and Hyatt looked like he could die right then and there. "Is that alright?"

"Yes…Yes! Yes!" Both Hyatt and the guard shouted at the same time.

With a smile, Aka slowly held up two red cell phone like devices. Hyatt was about to ask what those were, but that's when Aka placed one on her wrist, making it fan out into a small thin, red duel disk that had everything on it needed for a regulated duel, '_A pocket disk? Damn, those things often cost a person an arm and a leg._'

"And here you are little cutie," Aka giggled tossing the other pocket disk to Hyatt who stumbled to catch the expensive device. "I hope you're ready to duel Little Hyatt…" As she said those words, the life point-counter on Aka's pocket disk lit up with bright red numbers. (ALP: 8000)

It took a few times, but Hyatt managed to flip the pocket disk on his arm and activate it. No matter his opponent, Hyatt wouldn't give anyone a handicap…even if it was a woman…a pretty woman…with an awesome figure… '_This might be a tad bit harder than I first thought…_' (HLP: 8000)

"Well…if you don't mind, I'll go first," Aka announced shuffling her deck into her duel disk's deck slot, snapping off the top six cards from her deck. "…hmm is that okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah!" Hyatt laughed rubbing the back of his head before he drew his five cards from the top of his deck.

"Alrighty!" Aka giggled as she looked at her six cards, frowning at the pictures, '_Well…I guess this is a good way to start…after all, unless I threw my kitsune statue into the ring, then this is just a regular duel…hope I'm not rusty…'_

A horizontal face down monster appeared in front of Aka, along with a pair of set cards appearing in behind it. "Now I'll just set a few cards face down…and call it a turn."

"DRAW!" Hyatt shouted, trying to get back into his loudmouthed mood…and trying to cover up the fact that he could take his eyes off of Aka. As he added the newest card into his hand, Hyatt slowly brought his eyes up to the field. '_Okay…pretty standard opening move…defense and a pair of face downs, I'd be willing to bet my left shoe that she's wanting to release that face down monster for something tougher and has those face downs as a defense for it…_'

'…_So! That must be it! And I've got just the guy to handle those face-down cards!_' Plucking a single card from his hand, Hyatt spun the card around in his fingers as he slapped the card onto his duel disk. "Now then…time to kick this duel into first gear! I summon the Big Blast King!"

A powerful explosion of flames erupted over the field, twisting and turning until the flames resembled that of a teenaged man. The flames receded to show that there was a young man dressed in a small black vest and baggy red pants standing in front of Hyatt. With his long wild red hair falling in front of his face, the young man pulled the large cannon that was strapped to his back (1500/1000) and smirked wildly at everyone…before he noticed Aka and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, looks like your monster has a crush on me," Aka giggled wagging a finger at Hyatt.

"Heh…I-I guess so…" Hyatt chuckled before he shook his head and held up another card from his hand. "B-But this isn't the time for this! I activate my equip spell, Big Bang Shot! And guess who's getting the boost!"

Looking down at his right foot, a large fiery bracer appeared around the Big Blast King's leg (1500/1000 + 400/0), making the fiery warrior grin widely. "This Big spell gives my Big Blast King a Big Boost of four hundred points, and attack and defense don't matter to him any more! He'll inflict damage to your life points either way!"

"Well…that's certainly going to be troublesome," Aka muttered rubbing her chin. "But…do you think it'll be enough to beat me?"

"Sure!" Hyatt chuckled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Ya see, Big Blast King's got an effect of his own as well! He's unaffected by any and all trap cards!"

"Well…that makes it a deadly monster…" Aka whistled, making the blush reappear on both Hyatt's and the Big Blast King's faces.

"T-Thanks," Hyatt chuckled before he shook his head. "Uh…Big Blast King! Attack her face down monster!"

Looking back at his master, the Big Blast King tilted his head as if to say '_Are you kidding me? I can't attack anything owned by a beauty!_'

"Aw come on! You're looking down on me!" Hyatt shouted before slamming his foot into the ground. "Be a BIG MAN and attack with Big Bang Blast!"

Rolling his eyes behind his long hair, the Big Blast King spun his cannon a few times before he fired a powerful red blast of flames that rocketed into the face down card, forming into a small green turtle with a weird steel shell on its body (1200/1400) that resembled that of a…

"…A UFO?" Hyatt questioned as the turtle exploded, sending smoke billowing over Aka's body. (ALP 7300)

"Actually its called the UFO Turtle," Aka explained as she pulled her deck free from the deck slot, fanning it in front of her. "And thanks to its little ability, I can add a new FIRE monster from my deck to my field…as long as it doesn't go past the attack points as the original attack points of your Big Blast King…fifteen hundred points."

'_Maybe I should get a couple of those for my deck…_' Hyatt thought to himself as a small flame erupted over the field.

"And I'll only go with a fifth of that attack power," Aka announced as the flames flew into the air, forming into a small cute red fox that cooed softly (300/200). "And my cute little Fox Fire is perfect for the job!"

"…um…okay," Hyatt muttered to himself as he looked at the remaining four cards in his hand, he certainly didn't expect a small monster like that to face him…but still, it did seem to fit his opponent. "I'll set one card face down…and end my turn."

"Uh, uh un," Aka scolded running her finger over the two face down cards that were on her field, immediately making them flip up. "I activate my two trap cards during your end phase…Backfire and Spirit Barrier!"

Hyatt raised an eyebrow at the sight of the trap cards, he couldn't help but question why she didn't activate them during his attacks…

"Now, I draw!" Aka giggled drawing her next card, placing the card onto her duel disk without looking. Immediately, a second flame erupted over the field, turning into a second Fox Fire (300/200). "And since one is cute…two is uber kawaii!"

Hyatt couldn't help but sweatdrop at the comments… '_…well…at least she admits her love for cute things…_'

Back at the hotel…

"ACHOOO!"

"Are you coming down with something, Sai?" Ayame asked holding up some of the newest clothes she got the other day.

"…I must've spent too much time in the water," Sai replied rubbing her nose.

Back to the duel…

"And now…Fox Fires! Attack Big Blast King!" Aka shouted throwing her hand forward, making both of the foxes leap into the air towards the surprised Big Blast King.

"Huh!?" Hyatt shouted as the Big Blast King fired off a burst of flames that ricocheted the two Fox Fires into the air. "Why did you do that?!"

"Cause, first off, my Spirit Barrier negates the battle damage I would've taken," Aka explained crossing her arms over her chest. "And then there's the Backfire trap I have out…which burns off a good eighth of your life points!"

"Oh…right…" Hyatt chuckled before a pair pillars of flames erupted on both sides of him, making him step backwards with his hands over his eyes. "Urk?!" (HLP: 7000)

"And to end my turn, I'll activate the card known as Card of Safe Return," Aka announced as the card appeared between the two trap cards. "And then, I'll set one card and activate the effects of my Fox Fires!"

Two flames erupted back on Aka's field, forming into the two red foxes (300/200) that had just been destroyed by the Big Blast King, this time both of them were crouched down, ready for anything to be thrown at them. "When destroyed as a result of battle, they revive themselves…of course, thanks to my Card of Safe Return, whenever a monster is revived from my graveyard, I get to draw a card…"

Aka immediately pulled the top two cards from her deck, taking note of the small crowd around the two had started to grow, '_Ooh…now this is perfect…simply perfect!_'

"Okay cutie! It's your turn!" Aka giggled, earning herself few howls from the crowd.

'_Dang it! This is one of those times I wish I had Solo's Restriction Tape trap card!_' Hyatt screamed in his mind as he drew his next card.

Not only were his monster's effect and equip spell now rendered useless, but if he actually tried to ram over these foxes, they'd only just inflict at least a good chunk of life points, revive themselves, and then allow the beautiful woman to draw two new cards.

…but none of that was going through Hyatt's head as he lifted up his newest card up. "I summon Darkfire Soldier 2 into attack mode!"

That thought didn't seem to even pass through Hyatt's head as the flame covered samurai appeared on the field, spinning around (1700/1100) as he drew his two flaming katana. "And next, I'll activate the spell card Double Summon! Now, I can normal summon once more this turn! And I summon Darkfire Soldier 1!"

Leaping from above, the fire covered gladiator landed on the ground, his fiery armor whipping over his body (1700/1050), nodding to both the Big Blast King and the other Darkfire Soldier. "Sure this might cost me some life points…but this move will cost you a lot more! Darkfire Soldiers! Attack the Fox Fires!"

Aka couldn't help but smile as both of the soldiers sliced the foxes into many flames…that immediately swept around Hyatt's body, making him growl loudly thanks to the Backfire trap. (HLP: 6000)

"But…but now…" Hyatt panted shaking his head about. "Since you're wide open…Big Blast King! Big Bang Blast!"

Instead of taking aim with his cannon, the Big Blast King ran forward, spinning the cannon over head and was about to slam it into Aka's body…

"Anti-Pervert Strike!"

With a powerful slap, Aka sent the rather surprised Big Blast King flying into the air, making him shatter into millions of sparks. And from the look on his face, Hyatt was definitely surprised. "…A-Anti-Pervert Strike?"

"Yep!" Aka giggled, waving her hand to the side. The revealed card showed a beautiful Japanese Schoolgirl slapping a surprised young man (the same young man on the Heart of the Underdog card). "You see, this quick play spell card can be activated when you declare a direct attack against me. I destroy the attacker and you take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster."

"Wait…what?" Hyatt questioned before more flames erupted over his body, making him dance around in an attempt to dodge them. "GAK!" (HLP: 4100)

"Hee, hee, ha, you okay little cutie?" Aka asked, looking generally concerned before Hyatt shook the holographic flames off his body. "Cause don't forget, since your monster was equipped with Big Bang Shot, you lose him, cause he gets removed from play."

"Heh, don't worry about me," Hyatt chuckled fitting one of his remaining cards back into his duel disk, leaving him with only one card left in his hand. "I set one card face down and call it a turn…"

"Ah, ah, ah," Aka scolded wagging her finger at Hyatt as two small bursts of fire appeared in front of her, transforming into the two red furred foxes once again (300/200 x2). "Don't forget, my Fox Fires return to my field, and thanks to the Card of Safe Return, I get to draw two more times! Yay!"

As Aka drew her next two cards, Faust couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Hyatt, was this kid really one of the targets that the Boss said to seek? '_But according to Stein, these duelists are supposed to be good…all he's done is just throw fuel onto the fire…and those two face down cards are just kindling…'_

'_If he can't even get past the basic combo of Aka's deck…I'm just probably over thinking this. I would've at least suspected a decent draw power…not a loud mouth and a pain in the ass personality…'_

"Hmm…is it…could it…it's my turn!" Aka cheered to herself. Then she plucked her sixth card from her hand and slapped it onto her duel disk, creating a rather similar flame…that became a third Fox Fire (300/200). "And now, say hello my third Fox Fire! Now I have my ultimate combo out on the field!"

"…hmm…you ever think that you're going to make them go stale by doing the same move again and again?" Hyatt asked tilting his head to the side, making the first actual smart question in his life so far.

"Hey, if it isn't broken," Aka retorted with a sweet smile on her face. Then taking a pair of her cards in her hand, Aka placed them into her duel disk, making them appear around her other cards. "Anyway, I'll set two cards face down…and now Fox Fires!"

Aka stopped right there for a second, "Ya know, Fox Fires are my favorite monsters…mainly because they are really cute. And it really pains me to have them suicide with your monsters…"

'_Hmm…maybe she actually shows some concern for her monsters…'_ Hyatt thought to himself with a smile on his face. '_Now I can't really attack her…a Big Man couldn't do something like that…_'

"Fox Fires! Attack Darkfire Soldier 1!" Aka announced, as all three of the foxes leapt towards the surprised monster. In rash attempt, the fiery gladiator threw a well aimed slash, took out all three of the Fox Fires…

…which erupted three powerful burst of fire into Hyatt's body, "ACK!" After he shouted, Hyatt fell backwards, in a sad attempt to stop, drop and roll…minus the rolling. (HLP: 2600)

'_I will say this about the idiot,_' Faust thought with an insidious smirk appearing on his face taking note of the crowds' laughter. '_He sure can bring the laughter on…_'

As the three Fox Fires (300/200 x3) reappeared onto the field, this time crouching down in defense mode with their tails wrapped around their bodies, Aka smiled as she snapped off the top three cards from her deck giving her a full hand of six. "And just like that, I get three new cards off the top of my deck, and my turn's over."

Hyatt didn't seem to bother getting up, in fact, it looked like he was knocked out with the lack of movement.

"Aw…is it over already?" Aka moaned as she and her Fox Fires pouted. "That's no fun…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"…_but respect?"_

In Hyatt's head, Odoroki appeared, his arms crossed over his chest at a smaller version of Hyatt, who was curled in a small ball. _"…once you gain that, you'll have that as long as you give people equal respect…"_

"_You need to ask yourself, what is respect to you? And why you want it."_

"…_why I want respect?_" Hyatt questioned himself looking at the Odoroki in his mind. "_Respect to me…I just want a taste of it…but…someone, tell me what it is I need to do…_"

"…_Can't answer that for ya Hyper Boy." _

That's when the smaller Hyatt noticed that Ashton was now standing behind him looking down on him as well, _"Everyone needs to find his or her own reasons for that. And everyone has their own reasons for why they want respect, and how they get it rivals that number as well."_

"…_but…but I don't know why…_" Hyatt scolded himself before Odoroki and Ashton disappeared. "_I…I just don't…_"

"_ACK!"_

Looking up from his crouched position, Hyatt looked up, seeing not only just a person, but a familiar Japanese mansion where a small thirteen year old green haired kid was glaring up at a familiar robe and hakama wearing older man with dark, dark hair. The odd thing that Hyatt noticed were the fact that the older man had his eyes closed and had a large stain on his hakama. "_Great, now not only are my noodles ruined, but so is my hakama! Thanks a lot ya little squirt!_"

The green haired kid just glared at the older adult, "_Don't call me little! I'm a Big Man!_"

That's when it hit Hyatt…the little kid was him! This was four years ago, on the day that he met Kenshin…the day that Hyatt wanted to the best!

"_Oh…a big man, eh?_" Kenshin muttered to himself crossing his arms. "_And what makes you think that you're a big enough man to call yourself that?_"

"_Urk…w-well, just look at me!_" the younger Hyatt shouted waving his arms in the air.

"…" Kenshin remained silent at that comment, then shook his head. "_…tell me…why do you want to be a big man?_"

"_Because! Someone has to!_" the younger Hyatt shouted back throwing his arms to his sides. "_My little brothers and sisters all look up to me cause I'm the oldest! And a Big Man has to exist to protect them!_"

Hyatt's eyes widened, "…that's it…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Aw man…how long till this thing declares me the winner?" Aka asked tapping her duel disk.

"That's it!"

Everyone stepped back from the sudden shout. That's when Hyatt leapt to his feet, his eyes set a blaze as he placed his fingers onto his deck, "That's it!"

As Hyatt drew from the top of his deck, both Aka and Faust couldn't help but flinch, and as Faust readjusted his glasses, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head, '_…T-This…this draw! Could it be possible that he has…that he has that kind of power?!?_'

'_Perfect!_' Hyatt thought to himself holding up the last two cards in his hand, before he fitted them both into the pocket disk. "I set my last two cards on the field…"

That's when Hyatt's face down card flipped up, showing many cards lit ablaze as a Hyatt lifted up his hands, "And activate the trap card, Multiple Destruction! This trap card forces us to discard our entire hands, and then draw five new cards from our decks! Thing is, if I discard, I have to take one hundred points of damage for each card…"

Holding up his empty hands, Hyatt snickered loudly, "But, as you can see, I don't have anything to discard! So that's just five free cards for me!"

Aka grimaced as she fitted all six of her cards into her duel disk's graveyard slot, immediately pulling five new cards.

"I know you're mad…" Hyatt chuckled clapping his hands together making sure that his five card hand didn't get crushed in the process. "But, be glad! I activate the trap card, Disgraceful Charity! Now, for the rest of the turn any cards that are discarded, can come back to our hands!"

"Uh…thanks," Aka replied replacing all five cards back into her hand, giving her five cards back.

"Don't thank me just yet!" Hyatt laughed loudly, throwing his hand over one of the remaining three cards over his field, flipping it over to show a familiar spell card. "Because I activate, Card Destruction! So we discard our hands…and draw again! And thanks to my Disgraceful Charity, those cards just come back to our hands!"

Aka's eyes widened as the two duelists popped their hands into their graveyard, only to draw the same number. And a few seconds later, the cards from the graveyard slots just popped back into their hands, giving Hyatt ten cards even and Aka twenty-two. '_…is…is he trying to deck me out?! I'm holding over half of my deck right now!'_

"I bet I know what you're thinking," Hyatt chuckled wagging his finger at Aka. "Don't worry…I don't plan on deck you out. In fact, those were just the last cards you're going to get to draw this duel!"

"Huh?" Aka questioned raising an eyebrow at Hyatt.

'_And how do you intend to do that?_' Faust thought to himself before a small vibrating sensation rocked the left side of his waist. It was his cell phone, and as he clipped it off, Faust brought it to his ear. "Yeah Stein?"

"You see…back in Domino, I've got a nickname back home…" Hyatt stopped himself there for a second. "Actually, I've got two. One being the Ramen Delivery Boy Number 7…"

There were actually a few cheers for that nickname, making Hyatt blush slightly, "But, that's not the name I'm talking about. I'm talking about the Big Bang Boom Duelist! And I got that name for making power one turn knock outs! In fights and in duels! And with these ten cards, I can pull that off right here! Right now!"

"Oh, then prove it," Aka replied raising an eyebrow at Hyatt's announcement.

"You got it!" Hyatt shouted thrusting his hand over his last face down card, making the spell card appear to show several fireworks going off in a night's sky. "And to start off, I'll activate the spell card I set earlier, Late Night Blast!"

Giving each other a nod, both of the Darkfire Soldiers leapt into the air, exploding into millions of sparks that resembled that of fireworks. "This spell can only be activated when I have exactly two fire attribute monsters on my field with the same level four. And now…I can special summon as many Fireworks monsters from my hand! And guess what…"

Hyatt held up half of the ten cards in his hand up, sliding them over his duel disk, "…I've got five the cards right here! So, let's light up the skies, Pyrotechnics – Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Purple!"

Many explosions erupted around Hyatt's body, surging into millions upon millions of red, blue, green, purple and yellow sparks that erupted around his body. The crowds were in awe at not only at the fact that the sight was beautiful, but how Hyatt just stood there, not even blinking in the bright flashes…

…and slowly, the flashes died down to form into five Japanese styled fireworks with a dragon style covering on them, each with their own specified color (0/0 x5).

"But, I thought…" Aka started to point out the little problem.

"…Well, ya see, my Pyrotechnics are considered to be Fireworks…since that's just a fancier term for it…" Hyatt explained before he pumped his fist into the air a few times. "But that's not the time for it! Now here come my monsters' effects! When special summoned my monsters have special effects…"

"First! Red inflicts one thousand points!"

Aka's widened when a powerful red burst of colored flames erupted around her body, making her bite her lower lip. (ALP: 6200)

"Second, Green destroys one face up monsters automatically…including one of those Fox Fires you've got!"

"What?!?" Aka shouted before the Fox Fire exploded in a powerful yellow flame…that wrapped around Hyatt's body. (HLP: 1600)

"Sure…I do take five hundred points," Hyatt chuckled crossing his arms over his chest. "But that's when Blue comes into play! Allowing me to destroy a spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your face down card on the left!"

"These monster's have weird effects!" Aka announced with tears appearing in her eyes as her face down card went up in several blue flames. "You're such a meanie!"

"Well, I'm sorry," Hyatt muttered rubbing the back of his head. "But I'm not going to stop! I activate Yellow's effect! Allowing me to have it copy any Fireworks monster effect that's on the field! And I choose blue to destroy your other face down card on the field!"

"You're a big meanie!" Aka shouted out, anime tears streaming down the sides of her face as the other face down erupted into several yellow flames.

"I'll agree on the BIG part!" Hyatt laughed as the Pyrotechnics – Purple began to shake wildly. "And now…for the big finale of my Pyrotechnics! When Purple is special summoned, I can inflict two hundred points of damage to your life points for each Fireworks monster on the field…and since all five of my monsters are Fireworks monsters…"

"That means…" Aka's eyes widened before many purple sparks lit up around her, drying her fake tears as her life points dropped wildly. (ALP: 5200)

"And since they're fireworks," Hyatt chuckled lifting up one of the five remaining cards up into the air, slipping it into his duel disk, allowing a large silver cannon to appear behind him. "They deserve to be fired off like such…So, I activate Mass Driver!"

"Uh oh…" Aka muttered as the crowd began to boo loudly at Hyatt's move…

…But he didn't care, "Now…Time to light up your world! I fire all five of my Pyrotechnics!"

All five of the firework monsters were sucked into the cannon, only to be fired directly into air above Aka's head, exploding into a mass of fiery mass of colors over her head. (ALP: 3200)

'_This…this guy, where did this power come from?!_' Aka thought as the sparks began to fall around her body. '_…I…I can't win this…_'

"And now…its time to…" Hyatt shouted holding up his fourth card. '_I'm going to do it! I'm going to pull off that killer combo! The one I was going to use against Solo! This is a perfect chance to…_'

"Aka!"

Hyatt stopped dead in his tracks, taking note that there was a bug haired man wearing a large green overcoat stepping from the crowd, "…its time to go…"

"Aw…but Thriller…" Aka pouted with anime tears appearing on the side of her face. "I was about to…"

"Aka…Stein called," Faust stated making Aka turn immediately serious. "…the D-D Projects are gone…and he needs us to find them…"

"Aw, are you serious?" Aka moaned flicking off her duel disk, making all the holograms disappear. "And I was having fun…"

"Wait a minute…" Hyatt started with his right eye twitching. "…now I was going to…"

"We'll buy a couple souvenirs," Faust listed off on his fingers before he adjusted his glasses. "Pick up some ramen, and then stop by that manga store…"

"Why there?" Aka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause that otaku Stein sent me a list," Faust growled holding up a small list of paper. "And I'd rather not have the bastard give me a speech about how I forgot about his Code Ge*ss or his stupid Hy*tt the C*mbat B*tler! So we're leaving!"

"Humph, fine," Aka sighed before turning towards Hyatt. "Sorry little cutie…but we'll have to cut this short. But I'll expect a reign check from you later…"

"Now wait just a second!" Hyatt shouted throwing his arms into the air. "Why is it that my duels are always getting interrupted!? Seriously! Why do I always get interrupt…"

Hyatt couldn't help but stop…mainly because Aka had place her hand at Hyatt's chin, and then…

Capu…

"Consider that your prize for entertaining me," Aka stated waving the pendant that she had gotten from Big Gai and placing it into Hyatt's hand. "And consider this an added bonus…"

Hyatt was frozen solid, despite the fact that his face was burning red. And as the crowds, along with Aka and Faust, dispersed, Hyatt just with his face turning even redder as he rubbed his cheek. '_W-Whoa…m-my first kiss outside my family…_'

"Heh, you look like ya just won the lottery, Hyper Boy!"

Not even Ashton's laughter or slurp of ramen noodles could break Hyatt out of his concentration, "Hello? Ya in there? Hyper Boy, are you even still alive in there?"

"Great…he's actually disappeared into his subconscious," Ashton chuckled before lifting Hyatt over his shoulder for the second time that day. "Oh well…I guess its time to go back to the hotel then…"

'_Wonder what was up with those two though?_'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A good hour later…

"…What happened to him?" Odoroki asked before Ashton threw the still dazed out Hyatt onto one of the beds in the room.

"Heh, well, Hyper Boy went through a rather strange day at Yokohama Ramen Museum," Ashton chuckled spinning his leek into his mouth, chewing it vigorously as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of Odoroki's head.

'…_Hyper Boy?_' Odoroki thought loudly as he starred at Ashton. "…and what do you mean strange day? Other than going to a Ramen Museum."

"Well…I think, the big man grew a little more," Ashton stated with a grin on his face.

"What makes you say that?" Odoroki asked poking Hyatt's shoulder, trying to see if the loud mouthed duelist was even awake.

"Looks like he knows how to fight with respect now," Ashton stated while still chewing his leek.

Raising an eyebrow, Odoroki couldn't help but cross his arms over his chest, "…really?"

"Well, that's what I got," Ashton stated before taking his leek out and pointing it towards Hyatt's right cheek, showing that it was a little red in a peculiar shape. "Well…I doubt he could actually gain a hickie without getting someone's respect…"

"…not the kind of respect I was referring to," Odoroki replied with the sweatdrop growing on the side of his head.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Big Blast King / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of trap cards.

**Description:** a young man dressed in a small black vest and baggy red pants with his long wild red hair falling in front of his face, with the large cannon that was strapped to his back

**Late Night Blast / Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have two FIRE attribute Level four Pyro-type monsters on the field. Destroy both monsters. Then, you may special summon as many 'Fireworks' monsters from your hand with 0 attack points.

**Image:** Many Fireworks exploding in the night's sky.

**Pyrotechnics – Red / Fire / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Pyro/Effect:** Treat this card's name like 'Fireworks'. When this card is successfully special summoned, you may inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** Red Japanese styled fireworks with dragon styled covering on them

**Pyrotechnics – Green / Fire / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Pyro/Effect:** Treat this card's name like 'Fireworks'. When this card is successfully special summoned, you may destroy one face up monster card on the field.

**Description:** Green Japanese styled fireworks with dragon styled covering on them

**Pyrotechnics – Blue / Fire / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Pyro/Effect:** Treat this card's name like 'Fireworks'. When this card is successfully special summoned, you may destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

**Description:** Blue Japanese styled fireworks with dragon styled covering on them

**Pyrotechnics – Yellow / Fire / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Pyro/Effect:** Treat this card's name like 'Fireworks'. When this card is successfully special summoned, select one face up level two or lower 'Fireworks' monster on the field. This card gains the selected monster's effect.

**Description:** Yellow Japanese styled fireworks with dragon styled covering on them

**Pyrotechnics – Purple / Fire / LV. 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Pyro/Effect:** Treat this card's name like 'Fireworks'. For each 'Fireworks' monster on the field when this card is special summon, inflict 200 points to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** Purple Japanese styled fireworks with dragon styled covering on them

**Anti-Pervert Strike / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when your opponent declares a direct attack against you. Destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the attack of the destroyed monster.**  
Image:** a beautiful Japanese Schoolgirl slapping a surprised young man (the same young man on the Heart of the Underdog card)

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back in Domino Pier on the S.S. Brigadier…

Despite the fact that this ship was known for being a cruise ship, there were a few places that were known to break the mold…

…one definite instance was the large lab where the man of science himself, Stein, did his work. The several machines, papers, manga, anime DVDs, and other pieces of equipment that was necessary for any scientist (otaku).

And where was the man of science himself?

Well, with his long white labcoat (which had many signs of being repaired) flowing off his relatively skinny body, the scientist cracked his neck a few times, making a loud rusty gear like sound echoing through the labs. He couldn't help but stare at the three extra large broken tubes he stared at. "…hmm…perhaps I shouldn't have based them of such frivolous characters…"

Taking a drag on his cigarette, the older gray haired teen pushed up his glasses at the table that was next to the large tubes. There was broken glass on the table as well, mostly likely due to the glass cases that were smashed. "…and maybe I should've kept those decks hidden that I designed for them…"

Stein cracked his neck a few times, his neck always got stiff when he got stress, made him want to tighten the bolts in his neck…quite literally. "…oh well, at least things will get interesting around here…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Solo: **…what?

**Hyatt:** Solo! This is your chance to do a preview! Ya gotta talk and make it BIG!

**Solo:** …No…I'm not doing that?

**Hyatt:** What!?! Why not!? Aren't you going to shout out the powerful battle next chapter? Where you clash against the emissaries of death!

**Solo:** …

**Hyatt:** When the lone wolf duelist charges in against the gods of death! Never surrendering! Never looking back! And pulling out all the stops!

**Solo:** …

_**The best of the best clash! The Solo against the Society!**_

_**Next time on Drawn Back to the Basics! – **__**Draw 13: Reaper of the Cards**_

**Hyatt:** Well? Aren't you going to say all that?

**Solo:** You already did that for me.

**Hyatt:** What? You no good, son of a…

**Solo:** 'Punches Hyatt in the face'


	13. Draw 13: Reaper of the Cards

**Author's Note:**_ In this chapter, I'm using a set of cards that one of my friends made up, based on an anime that seems to be very popular. I don't think I need to say what it is based on the title of the chapter, but I would like to point out that I am using the original name for the cards that is used in the Japanese version of the anime, so I don't have an affinity to anything really…_

_Enjoy. _

…

…_**what?**_

_**Do you think I'm actually going to do something this stupid?**_

_**All this stuff is just a waste of time…especially if idiots enjoy doing this sort of thing.**_

…

…_**I can see that you're not going to leave me alone on this matter…if you aren't going leave me alone, I'll talk…**_

_**My name is Solo…of course, that is not my real name, but that is all you really need to know about my name. Solo doesn't need an explanation, by definition; it merely means to be alone…depending on you, and not on others. **_

_**My name is also a curse, no matter which I get close too…well, let's just say that I'm fated to walk my lonely road for what might be for the rest of my days on this big blue world…**_

_**Heh…I suppose got used to something like that over the years, so much so that I vowed that I wouldn't get too close to anyone…**_

…_**they either leave you in the depths of depression by leaving the very boundaries of this world…**_

…_**or they stab a rusty knife in your back…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 13**_

_**Reaper of the Cards**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"…so, let me get this straight," The shadow covered sensei moaned with a slap to his forehead. "You lost your pendant…but not in a duel…"

"Uh…y-yeah," Big Gai coughed lowering his head to the wooden floor.

"…instead," The sensei continued, lifting his lit cigar to his lips. "You get distracted by a girl and get your ass handed to you by some bug haired freak dressed in a green overcoat…"

"Um, yes?" Big Gai replied rubbing the back of his head, wincing from the wound he just got a few minutes ago.

"…do all guys in this dojo think with their pants?" The Sensei growled nearly breaking the cigar in his fingers. "Shii and Futaba lost to a pair of girls, but those two were tied fourth best in our dojo...being the fourth best, I would've at least figured you'd duel against the green haired idiot…"

"M-My humblest apologies sir…" Big Gai mumbled knowing full well that his sorrow would not even be acknowledged by the sensei. "…but…but, if you give me another chance, I can…"

"Silence!"

Big Gai winced, taking note that his sensei's eyes seemed to glow a bright red, leering directly into his very soul. "Big…While it does come as a surprise to me that you did lose your pendant…I can't very well say that I wouldn't have fallen for the same bait."

"Does…does that mean I'm forgiven?" Big asked, his eyes starting to glow brightly and his hands clasped tightly.

"No," The sensei stated taking a hit on his cigar. "But, I will make your punishment last three days instead of seven…now…bye bye."

"Bye, byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Big Gai screamed as the floor beneath him opened up, making him fall into the darkness, his screams echoing through the air…

THUD!

"Ow! I landed on my keys!"

Slowly the trapdoor closed up, and yet the sensei couldn't care less that one of his pupils was now experiencing a rather distasteful punishment, "Dang sir…was that really necessary to do that?"

"…And why do you care Mikasa?" The sensei mused raising an eyebrow at the other one of his students. "I thought you hated Big Gai…"

"…I do, but hey, I can sympathize with the guy," Mikasa replied tapping his foot on the trapdoor a few times. "After all, I've spent my fair share of time in this little hellhole that you made…especially when I first got here…"

"Good times…" The sensei chuckled. "So…why exactly are you here?"

"Oh, right…" Mikasa muttered rubbing the side of his face…until his face dulled down. "…uh, I forgot…"

"…do I have to give Gai some company down there?" Sensei asked with the cigar hanging in his mouth.

"Oh! Now I remember!" Mikasa chuckled slapping his forehead. "This morning Mio told me that…that…oh yeah, find that white haired duelist and regain the honor that Shii, Futaba and Gai had lost…"

"…I suppose that's a good thing," Sensei muttered taking a drag of his cigar. "But isn't today Mio's…"

"Yes…but according to the information that you gave us about the Dojo," Mikasa replied spinning Big Gai's phone on his finger. "Mio suspected that her target along with the sensei would go there…after all, it is Sunday…"

"I guess Kenshin really is going out of his way to recap the good ole days," The sensei replied putting out the cigar in the floor next to him. "I can't say I don't blame him…Even I miss those times…"

"I guess that means you're getting old in your years," Mikasa chuckled bobbing his head up and down slightly.

The sensei couldn't help but narrow his eyes at Mikasa, "…Okay, you get in the hole now…"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The sun hadn't even risen over the vast city of Tokyo, and even though the lights lit up streets, they were not the only thing that kept some people up. Some of it was pure will, as was the case at least for a certain white haired young man…

…as he stood atop of the hotel's large roof, Solo clutched the wooden katana in his hands, his eyes closed as several lights erupted around him, forming into five different armored colored samurai, each wielding a different weapon ranging from a sword to a bow to even a large lance. And upon their backs were many banners that signified an element that they represented…

Fire…Water…Earth…Sky…Void…

But that wasn't the end of it…two more of each samurai appeared next to their similar dressed companions, each of them ready to attack.

Slowly…Solo opened his eyes, taking in the fact that he was now surrounded by fifteen opponents, all of them armed and ready to attack…

…but none of them moved…

Only the noise on the streets below echoed around the warriors and their target, all of them waiting for the other side to make the first move, as to counter it…

That's when one of the red armored samurai charged forward, raising his steel katana into the air, and immediately bringing it down onto Solo's head…

CLANK!

However, before the blade could even get in an inch on Solo, the young duelist had drawn his wooden katana and sliced the steel katana from the red samurai's hands. And in the moment that the red armored samurai had become surprised, Solo slammed the edge of his wooden katana directly into the opening between the samurai's chest plate and helmet…

…making a sickening crack echo along with the city noises that came from the streets below.

With a fellow comrade down, the other two red samurai charged forward blades at the ready while the three sky blue samurai pulled back on their bowstrings, arrows appearing in their hands.

Yet Solo saw this, snapping his wooden katana into the hilts of the two red armored samurai' hands, sending the blades flying into the air…just as the arrows flew into the air.

Once again, Solo took advantage of the surprised red armored samurai, and slammed his foot into their sides, turning them into living shields that took the many arrows in the back. And as the two warriors slid down, dead, the dark blue armored samurai all charged, their tridents ready to stab into Solo's body…

…if he didn't see them coming, and placed his katana in between the prongs of the lead samurai's trident. Then with a powerful twist, Solo slammed the end of the trident into all three of the blue armored samurai, sending them skidding to the ground.

Unfortunately, that left opportunity for the three green armored samurai and the three dark armored samurai to stab their lances and katana into his body…

But all they struck, was Solo's now unbuttoned jacket that merely floated to the ground.

SNAP!

CRACK!

It was over for the six samurai, especially when Solo tapped his wooden katana into the ground a few times, causing all six of the green and dark armored samurai to fall to the ground, knocked out.

The sky blue samurai turned towards their twelve other companions, taking note that the red, green, blue and dark armored samurai were all knocked out by one single white haired kid with a wooden katana…

"NO MERCY!"

With one quick swipe, Solo had knocked out all three of the remaining samurai…shattering them along with the other twelve at the same time as Solo landed on the ground to rest. Every morning before the sun would rise, he would perform this little ritual…

Taking his duel disk off his arm, Solo looked around at the other three duel disks that he had set up around him, all three of them with a set of the same cards.

Even though Solo was a master at the martial arts, he did have other abilities, one was the ability to customize duel disks…for example making them have automatic functions with speakers and attack commands into them (useful at times when he didn't feel the need to talk). However for a more customer work, he imputed a special feature that would only work for him when he had all three of the opposing duel disks and his on active.

Especially the one that we just witnessed…Solo practicing his martial arts on holographic monsters that would actually take damage from his counter attacks.

Not that Solo ever get a big head from his strength or technical know-how, all he cared about was his vows that he had made to not only him, but…But that wasn't the time to talk about this, nor was it the place.

Wiping some sweat from his brow, Solo immediately gathered his possessions, and carefully gathered the cards from the duel disks. He may not have ran samurai cards in his deck, but still, they were his cards and they deserved even a small piece of his respect.

'_No matter what it takes…no matter how long,_' Solo thought to himself heading to the stairs that had brought him to the roof. '_…I shall accomplish what I set out to do…no matter the cost…_'

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sunday mornings were never something that Kenshin liked, mainly because he still retained some habits from his younger days that made him want to sleep in on Sunday mornings.

So it was always a pain for the kendo teacher to get up from his bed…especially if it was a hotel room bed since things would always be difficult for him to find, and finding his way around would always be a challenge.

"…enjoy your workout So…" Kenshin paused to yawn while he scratched the back of his head. "…S-Solo?"

"…indeed," Solo stated, a little concerned about the fact that he was in the shower for the last half-hour, and that Kenshin realized that he was in the room. '_…damn…does he have a third eye or something?_'

"That's good," Kenshin stated standing up from his bed, shaking his rather messily hair slightly. "Then I don't suppose you'd mind helping me do something after I take a shower…"

"…sensei, I would be honored," Solo replied crossing his arms. '_…just as long as I'ts not toweling him off…ugh…_'

Since Solo wasn't the kind of guy to be stuck with the idiots, he was spending time with the sensei for the past few days, mostly just some errands and things of the same nature. There was first antique shopping, grabbing an ancient jar that was said to hold the ashes of a powerful samurai from that time.

Then there was the gift/souvenir shopping for the students…which Solo had to admit was pretty cool. He got his hands on a fancy katana…sure it was rusted, and Solo was told not to use it while in Tokyo, but that was good enough for him.

Solo didn't really pay attention to what the rest of the souvenirs were…he just wondered where he and his sensei were heading to today…

**0-0-0-0-0**After one long trip later…**0-0-0-0-0**

"…a temple…we had to go to a Japanese temple?" Solo asked raising an eyebrow as he and Kenshin stood in front of the long stairs that climbed behind the large red gate. "What exactly is this about?"

"Solo, in order to become a strong person," Kenshin stated carefully stepping forward, waving one of the walking sticks he usually had with him when he walked the streets, taking a few steps on the stairs upwards. "One has to thank those that had given him or her their strength…whether it be a person on the ground, a deity from above, or even the will they posses…"

"…and since we're no where near Domino's temple, I will have to make due today…"

Solo rolled his eyes as he followed his sensei up the stairs, he wasn't one to believe in deities…all he believed in was his own strength and his determination for his goals. But, if his sensei said to give thanks, who was Solo to disagree?

…but to who Solo would thank would be determined by him and him alone.

"Solo…" Kenshin started, getting the Solo Swordsman duelist's attention. "You seem rather distraught…Is there something the matter?"

"…no…" Solo merely replied walking a little faster up the stairs, until he was walking right next to his teacher.

"…hmm…" Kenshin knew his students, or at least that's what he'd like to think…

…in fact if you were to ask Kenshin about a few of the facts he knew of his students, he'd probably say that Solo was probably the most levelheaded of the dojo but had a tendency to keep things to himself, including problems. Odoroki, while indeed Kenshin's friend from the underground duelist league and being an excellent duelist, he did have a tendency to skip out on the chores that were assigned to him.

Then there was Hyatt and Ashton, the first of the two would often work during the day and sing karaoke at the night time, and Ashton…well, who knows where he goes whenever he gets the chance.

That brought Kenshin to his own daughter – Sai – and his newest student/daughter's best friend – Ayame – now, those two were students that he could be really proud of…now if only Sai didn't keep asking Kenshin for money, and if the two girls didn't treat every night like a sleepover…

"Sir! Watch out!"

"Hu…" Kenshin questioned before…

SMACK!

…unfortunately, Kenshin was too engrossed in his thoughts to realize that he stopped waving the guiding stick. So much so, he didn't realize he reached the top of the stairs and was still in a stair stepping motion…making him fall face first into cobblestone sidewalk. "…ow…"

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Solo asked standing over his fallen teacher, taking note that a few people were gathered around trying to figure out what had happened.

"…my nose hurts…" Kenshin replied simply, before standing up, showing that his nose was bleeding, and there was a small puddle of the blood on the cobblestone sidewalk.

"Sir! Are you alright?" A new voice, a rather musical and feminine one, called out from the small crowd, pushing the people aside until Solo was able to get a good look at the owner of the voice…

Breaking away from the crowds, a rather slim girl with long light brown hair with a soft, yet slim face ran over to Kenshin, holding small white box with a red cross on it. Solo couldn't help but notice what she was wearing…a white robe with loose sleeves, red hakama, and white socks and sandals – attire appropriate for a Shinto priestess. All she would need, would have to be a staff in her right hand, from which dangled several folded papers…at least that's what Solo normally saw from the general times he's seen a priestess or a miko (Solo wasn't that good with terminology)…

…by the way, he's only seen them in manga…

"Sir, are you okay?" the young miko asked holding up the small medical box. "What happened?"

"Oh…I just tripped," Kenshin chuckled rubbing his slightly bloody nose, not really caring that he was bleeding on his hand apparently. "Nothing to worry about…"

"…says the man who's leaving a puddle of blood on the ground," Solo remarked rolling his uncovered eye at his sensei's reaction to being hurt.

"Quiet you," Kenshin replied narrowing his brow at the sound of his student's voice.

"In any case," The miko girl stated with a cough, trying to get the master and student's attentions. "Would you please come inside the temple? We wouldn't want you to be seen covered in blood while you walked around…and that nose of yours does need to be patched up."

"Hmm…well, when you put it that way…" Kenshin stated rubbing his chin with his free hand. "I don't suppose you've got anything for this old man to change into now do you?"

"We happen to have a few robes," The miko stated taking Kenshin's free hand and began to lead the blind kendo teacher/duelist towards the temple, making people open the small circle that had appeared around the incident…

…and leaving Solo to stand bewildered in the middle of the crowd, blinking in confusion for a few seconds before he stepped forward, following his teacher into the depths of the temple as well…

A few minutes later…

"I do appreciate the kind gesture," Kenshin stated, now dressed in a white robe with loose sleeves (or they would normally be loose on someone who had a smaller body than Kenshin) with a blue hakama. "But you don't need to serve us tea…"

"Not at all," The miko stated placing the small tray of tea, teacups and clay teapot onto the small table where Kenshin and Solo sat behind.

Solo just eyed the surrounding area taking note that this portion of the temple was probably used for residential uses, which explained the fancy tea room and the garden that was at his back. And yet, there was something not right…but, he just shrugged it off as he slowly took one of the tea cups that had just been poured into by the young miko girl…

"So, I haven't seen you two before at the temple," The miko stated as she watched Kenshin carefully sip his tea. "What brings you two here?"

Slowly placing the teacup on the table, Kenshin coughed slightly, "The tea's a little strong…" But realizing he was just asked a questioned, the former duelist smiled. "Well, we're just a part of a group here, and it felt like it would be necessary to visit a temple…well, in place of the one we have in Domino City."

"Domino? You two are from Domino, the City of Duelists?!?" The Miko asked, her eyes lighting up as she slammed her hands into the table.

Solo nearly dropped his teacup from the sudden pound on the table, luckily he was able to catch the cup before it spilled…and oddly enough, Kenshin managed to pick his up at the last second, "Oh, indeed, in fact, Solo and myself are duelists…although, I am successfully retired as a duelist."

'_Retired…but you can still duel with the best of them,_' Solo thought taking a sip of his tea…before his eye bugged out, and he forced himself to swallow. '_DAMN! That is strong!!_'

"Solo?" The miko questioned turning towards the white haired duelist, who seemed to be choking or trying to get a bad taste out of his mouth. "That's a weird name…even for a duelist…"

"…works for me," Solo replied crossing his arms over his chest, not giving up on trying to like the tea that was served to him and Kenshin.

"Speaking of names," Kenshin chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I apologize for being rude and not introducing myself beforehand, my name is Miyamoto Kenshin."

"Miyamoto? Kenshin?!" the miko gasped before she quickly ran out of the room, leaving both Solo and Kenshin a little surprised…at least for a few minutes until the priestess girl returned with a small black marker and a small black book. "I, uh…Can I have your, um, your autograph?"

Both Kenshin and Solo were a little taken back by this, but Kenshin took a second to smile before holding his hands out. "Sure…why not? Its not everyday that an old fan of mine."

Solo just watched as his master signed his name onto the blank page in the little black book, how Kenshin was able to see where he had to write was a mystery to the young duelist. "So, who am I making this out to?"

"Um, how about…" The young miko fidgeted a little bit, a small blush creeping onto her face. "How about you make it out 'To your biggest fan, Mio!'?"

"Not a problem," Kenshin chuckled rubbing the back of his head before he completed the signature. And with a smile, Kenshin held up the small black book that he had just written in. "And there you go…Mio, I assume?"

Taking the book, Mio just smiled at Kenshin, "Indeed you may! And thanks so much!"

"Think nothing of it," Kenshin replied with a heartwarming smile.

'…_he's enjoying this too much…_' Solo thought to himself as a large sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head at the sight of Mio hugging the autograph book close to her.

"Well, thanks for the tea, the clothing, and your company," Kenshin stated slowly standing up, prompting Solo to do the same. "But, we really must be going…"

Taking time away from hugging her book, Mio blinked her eyes a few times before she stood up, and immediately bowed slightly to both Kenshin and Solo, "Uh, wait! Please! May I make one more request?"

"Hmm, well, I'd be rude to at least not listen," Kenshin chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you," Mio stated raising her head up. "Miyamoto Kenshin…I challenge you to a duel!"

Solo's uncovered eye widened, and he immediately turned towards his sensei, taking note that the teacher continued to smile. Then raising a hand up, Kenshin just continued to smile as he turned towards Solo, "…unfortunately, as much as I would enjoy dueling, I cannot. My cards and duel disk are all the back in Domino City…"

"Aw…" Mio moaned with her head lowering back towards the floor.

"…however," Kenshin continued as he nodded his head. "If you're willing to, you are more than welcomed to face my best student…and he's right here next to me."

Solo blushed slightly at the prospect of being the best student at the dojo…he knew it was true, but to hear the master say it…well, Solo couldn't deny human nature.

"Well…he's not really you," Mio pouted poking her fingers together. "Does he run a strategy like your six samurai?"

"…no, I do not," Solo said for the first time he met with Mio. "…I run something more dangerous."

"I'm not sure…" Mio stated, turning away slightly.

"Well, he is a skilled duelist, and he has beaten me on some occasion," Kenshin stated rubbing his chin slightly.

That's all Kenshin needed to say, "What!?! This white haired emo beat you?!"

'…_emo?_' Solo thought to himself with a large bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"If that's the case," Mio stated before she ran out from the room again, shouting out to the two. "Give me a few minutes to grab a couple of disks!"

And as she ran off, Mio couldn't help but smile, '_…simply perfect…_'

**0-0-0-0 **Five Minutes later… **0-0-0-0**

Standing across from each other in the garden, Solo and Mio both starred at each other, both of them lock and loading their decks as well as the duel disks. Kenshin on the other hand, was sitting on the wooden porch that was next to the garden.

"I hope you're as good as Miyamoto-sama says you are," Mio stated pushing her sleeves back to make sure they wouldn't interfere with the duel. (MLP: 8000)

Solo didn't reply however, all he did was fan the first five cards from his deck in front of him. (SLP: 8000)

"You'll have to forgive Solo," Kenshin coughed trying to get comfortable on the wooden porch. "He's not one to really talk…unless he deems it necessary. He's what you'd call the 'Strong, silent type,'."

"Oh, well, I know a few people who are like that," Mio stated taping her chin a few times. "But, they at least say something when we're about to duel…"

"Fine…" Solo sighed shaking his head. "Duel!"

"…two words wasn't what I had in mind," Mio stated, before taking note of the death glare Solo was shooting at her. "…fine, ya spoil sport. I'll say it…"

"Let's duel!"

"…that was pointless…" Solo growled under his breath as Mio drew her sixth card from her deck.

"Maybe to you," Mio pouted looking over the six cards in her hand. "Anyway, since first turn honors are mine, I'll set a monster face down and one face down spell or trap card…and end my turn."

'_Basic opening move…and she's trying to keep it a secret,_' Solo thought pulling the top sixth card into his hand, holding them up to his eyes…and they immediately narrowed down. '_As for me…I don't have Solo Swordsman…but I do have something that can hold its own against a few things…_'

Plucking another card from his hand, Solo slapped the card atop his duel disk, "Since I don't have a choice, I normal summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"

Leaping down from the Japanese styled rooftops, a tall, sleek black armored warrior appeared before Solo, its red cape flowing over its body and chest, showing that the warrior's armor was covered with steel spikes (1800/1500). There was some aura around the monster, making its red eyes seem more dangerous.

Kenshin however, frowned, '_…Dark Blade? I knew that Solo ran other monsters in his deck, but Solo Swordsman was what he usually starts with…must not have drawn what he needed to get him out…_'

"Dark Blade! Skewer that face down monster!" Solo commanded as the dark armored warrior leapt forward, spinning around to throw the cape over his shoulders, revealing that the warrior lived up to his name and grasped two swords that were around his waist…immediately stabbing the face down card.

The face down card transformed, shifting around until it changed into a small brown furred little creature with three blinking eyes (1000/600). However, that's when all three of the creature's eyes noticed that the Dark Blade's swords were stabbed through it's body, making the creature shatter into million of triangles.

"Oh! That was my Sangan!" Mio protested shaking her head. "It was a cutie, but its ability only activates when it's sent from the field to the graveyard, I can take monster card from my deck…but only if it has fifteen hundred attack points or less!"

Placing her hand next to the deck, a single card popped out from Mio's deck and into her hand, making her smile brightly. "And I think I'll take this one…"

'_Once again, a standard move,_' Solo thought to himself looking at his hand…there was another monster card in his hand. As long as it and Dark Blade remained on the field, it was impossible for Solo's main strategy to appear before him.

So, with narrowed eyes, Solo fitted another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his now relaxing Dark Blade, "One card face down…turn end."

"Wow, you really don't talk that much now do you?" Mio asked drawing another card from her deck, increasing her hand to the full six cards. "Well, lets see if we can't change that now shall we?"

"…" Solo narrowed his eyes, he hated it when people would get him to talk when he didn't feel the need to do so.

"So, you've got a dark warrior on the field…so, I'll bring out one of mine!" Mio announced spinning the card she had gotten from Sangan, and immediately slapped it onto her duel disk. "And she's a personal favorite of mine, I normal summon…"

'_Dark Warriors? Well, to my knowledge there's only three female cards that fall under that category,_' Solo thought raising an eyebrow. '_Two of them can't be used for Sangan's effect…the third one can, but its useless unless you're playing a demon slayer deck…and that won't work against me at all…_'

"…2nd Squad Captain Death God!"

"…What?" Solo questioned before a black blur leapt about the field, making both Solo and the Dark Blade turn their heads to follow the blur until it landed directly in front of Mio, revealing that the blur was a young slim woman dressed in a black sleeveless robe, a black hakama, and had her long black hair tied back in two long tails that were wrapped with bandages. The young woman glared at Dark Blade, drawing the long katana that was sheathed at her side (1500/1200).

"Pretty nice wouldn't ya say?" Mio asked crossing her arms. "This card is…"

"…a part of the Game N' Watch promo series," Solo interrupted, getting a surprised look from Mio, and a raised eyebrow from Kenshin. "Three years ago, I2 made contracts with several designers from video games, anime and movies to use their creative licensing to create cards that would be based on said genres of entertainment."

"I happen to know that happens to be one of the cards from said set…I know because there's a green haired idiot back at our dojo who seems to love the anime that monster was based off of."

Meanwhile back at the hotel…

"ACHOOO!"

"ACK! What the hell, you stupid green haired idiot!"

Back to the duel…

"Wow…well, I guess you can talk," Mio stated placing her hand back at her deck, catching a card from her deck. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll continue with my turn with the first effect of my 2nd Squad Captain Death God, which, when she is summoned, I can add a certain equip card from my deck and equip it to her."

Solo just kept up his glare at Mio who slid the card into her duel disk, making the Death God raise her hand up with the katana in her hand…shifting and changing until the katana transformed into a small claw like weapon, covered in a gold plating (1500/1400 + 200/0). "So, I equip her with Zanpakuto – Suzumebachi!"

Raising an eyebrow, Solo couldn't help but notice that Mio was smirking while she spoke that. "Now then, I'll activate the effect of my equip card!"

Before Solo and the Dark Blade could react, the 2nd Captain Death God appeared in front of the Dark Blade, and struck the dark warrior directly into the chest. Oddly enough, neither of the monsters were destroyed…in fact, the only indication that the two had fought was the white butterfly mark that was now directly on Dark Blade's chest.

"Now, before you ask what happened," Mio stated crossing her arms over her chest as the 2nd Squad Captain leapt back in front of her, glaring at Solo. "I didn't attack…rather, that was the effect of my equip spell. By relinquishing her attack, my Captain can place a Houmonka Counter on a monster on your field…"

"And what would a counter like that do?" Kenshin asked, knowing that his student would be too prideful to answer.

"That'll have to wait till next turn," Mio stated fitting one of the five cards into her duel disk, making appear next to the other face down card. "For now, I'll leave it at that."

"…draw…" Solo stated calmly drawing his next card, giving him five cards to work with. '_Damn it…still nothing to work with…I guess I don't have a choice…I'll have to rely on other cards other than the Solo Swordsman._'

Pulling his hand back for a second, and then throwing it towards his dark warrior, Solo narrowed his eye, "Dark Blade! Attack that Death God! Skewer of Death!"

Not even caring about the mark on his chest, the Dark Blade spun around, ready to stab the Death God…

"You've got weird attack names…" Mio admitted pushing a button on her duel disk, making a powerful barrier of light to erupt between the two monsters. "Good thing I've got a normal trap card to stop that, Negate Attack not only ends the battle, but skips the rest of the battle phase. So you couldn't attack again even if you could…"

"Turn end…" Solo growled looking at the remainder of his five card hand.

"Aw…you're no fun," Mio pouted slowly pulling her next card, and immediately slipping it into her duel disk. "Good thing I've got this! I activate the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army! Now I get a level four or lower warrior monster from my deck…and I know exactly which one!"

Holding up her newly drawn monster, Mio slapped the card onto her duel disk, "And since I just got him, I'll bring him out!"

Another black blur appeared on the field, and when this one came to a stop a new monster appeared on the field, dressed in the same style as the 2nd Squad Captain Death God…only wearing shortened sleeves and had long red hair that was pulled back into a cropped up tail. Over this warrior's smirking face was a pair of weird shades that seemed to give the warrior a more serious look on his face (1200/1000) as he drew his katana. "Meet the 6th Squad Vice Captain Death God!"

"…and let me guess, this monster gets an equip card as well?" Kenshin asked crossing his arms, not knowing that Mio had her hand next to her deck, catching a card that popped out from her deck.

"And you'd guess right! So, I'll equip my Vice Captain with Zanpakuto – Zabimaru!" Mio announced as the red haired vice captain lifted his katana up…which immediately transformed into a large black and silver blade that seemed to be made up of sections (1200/1000 + 400/0). "And now…2nd Squad Captain! Attack the Dark Blade!"

This attack made Kenshin, the Dark Blade and even Solo step back slightly in confusion, however, with good reason since the golden claw struck directly on the same butterfly mark that was left on the Dark Blade's chest. When the 2nd Squad Captain jumped back, the Dark Blade drew its blades, getting ready to counter attack…

…until he fell to his knees, making him drop his two swords and burst into a coughing fit until he shattered like glass. Solo's revealed eye widened at the sight of his monster being destroyed, while Mio just laughed, "No one survives a second battle with the 2nd Squad Captain…especially if they have a Houmonka Counter on them."

"…so if she attacks a monster with one of those counters…" Solo began to gather narrowing an eyebrow. "That monster is automatically destroyed without battle damage being applied."

"Yep," Mio replied with her eyes closed.

"…I activate my trap card!" Solo announced fitting another one of his cards into his duel disk's graveyard, allowing his face down card to flip up, revealing a bloody warrior walking on a battle savaged road. "Trail of Blood activates when a warrior monster on my field is destroyed. By discarding a warrior of the same Attribute, I can take any warrior-type monster from my deck to my hand."

Mio raised an eyebrow at Solo's mood, taking note that his expression didn't change with the new card. "Well, I hope that card is what you were hoping for…because you're wide open! 6th Squad Vice Captain! Direct attack!"

Happy to oblige, the red haired Death God slashed downwards onto Solo…who at the last minute leapt to the side, skidding on the ground just barely missing the extending blade that crashed next to him. Even though he dodged the attack, his life points slowly dropped themselves due to the attack, "Ugh…" (SLP: 6400)

"Are you really his apprentice?" Mio asked crossing her arms as both of her Death God monsters did the same, not caring for Solo's choice. "Cause you don't really seem like the…"

"Draw!" Solo interrupted pulling the top card from his deck, immediately fanning the cards around to show the six cards…all but one were spell and trap cards. "Now…I have only one monster in my hand, and none on the field….I can normal summon this!"

A large black light immediately covered Solo's body, tightening and tightening until the darkness exploded revealing that Solo's hair was styled backwards, showing the many scars on his face. His chest had a large red symbol that resembled that of an eye, and his right arm was covered with a purple aura (1000/1000). "I'm Solo Swordsman!"

'_He…he's fused with his monster?!_' Mio thought as Solo lifted up a few of the five other cards in his hand, sliding them into duel disk.

"Next, I'll set two cards face down…" Solo announced before fitting all but one of the cards from his hand into his duel disk. "And then, since you like equip cards, I'll activate two of them! I activate the Dark Slayer – Yamato and Volt Masamune!"

Tucking the final card from his hand into his pocket, Solo crossed his arms, an orb of darkness and an orb of pure electricity appeared in his opened hands. And as he clenched his hands around the orbs tightly, two katanas…one of black steel and another of white steel appeared in his hands (1000/1000 + 500/0 + 500/0). "And now…I attack! Shadow Lightning Blitzkrieg!"

Crossing the two katanas in front of him, Solo fired a powerful orb of darkness that was surged with electricity towards the surprised 2nd Squad Captain Death God. And before she could react, the monster was struck with the orb, shattering her into a million pixels that flew into Mio's body, "Urk!" (MLP: 7700)

"Solo Swordsman's effects activate now!" Solo announced stabbing the two swords into the ground (2000/1000 + 200/0). "When I destroy a monster, I gain two hundred attack points…and then, you take five hundred points of damage!"

"What?" Mio questioned before a powerful surge of electricity erupted through her body. "ACK!" (MLP: 7200)

"…end turn…" Solo muttered holding up his last card in his hand.

"Well now, I guess you do have some fight in ya," Mio chuckled placing her fingers on the top card of her deck. "Draw!"

Solo's now exposed eyes widened while still narrowed. "I activate the effect of my Volt Masamune!"

"Huh?" Mio asked before a powerful jolt of electricity surged through her body, making her hair frizz up slightly. "W-What the?!" (MLP: 6700)

"…when equipped to a monster, Volt Masamune shocks five hundred points of damage off of you," Solo explained lowering his head, placing his free hand onto his forehead, combing his hand through his long white hair.

"That's fine…" Mio stated slowly drawing her next card. "Although you've got a good monster, its not smart to rely on one single monster…but before I show you the error of your ways, I activate my face down trap card, go! Weapon Salvage!"

Mio's face down card flipped up, this one showing a lone soldier picking up broken pieces of weaponry. "This continuous trap card allows me to return equip spell cards back to my deck should I tribute a monster equipped with one…take now for example! I tribute my 6th Vice Captain…"

The red haired Death God smirked before he disappeared in a powerful black orb…until the orb shattered allowing a rather tall, muscular man dress like the other two Death Gods, only with a long white Japanese vest that was shown to have battle marks. And even the man's face, which was curved up into sadistic smirk with long black hair that was spiked back, was ridden with battle scars and his left eye was covered with a black eye patch (2500/1600). "…in order to bring out one of the big guns…11th Squad Captain Death God!"

A few seconds passed…

"…doesn't he get an equip spell?" Solo asked raising an eyebrow.

"…You really need to watch more anime, otherwise, you'd know he doesn't need it," Mio replied as the 11th Squad Captain drew his katana, showing that the blade was worn and jagged. "Now…Attack!"

'_A straight up attack?!_' Solo questioned tucking the last card he held into his pocket as the sadistic looking Death God leapt high into the air. Solo drew both of the weapons that were in the ground, leaping into the air to meet the other warrior in midair.

As Solo threw his sword equipped arms back, the 11th Squad Captain Death God smirked even deeper and disappeared in a black blur, making Solo's eyes widened until he turned his head back…seeing that very warrior leaping behind him.

"Got ya!" Mio announced throwing a thumbs up towards her 11th Squad Captain.

"Activate trap card!" Solo shouted, spinning around in the air as one of the cards that were on the ground lifted up.

It looked like the Death God didn't care what trap card was being activated, he just slashed upwards towards Solo…and that sadistic smirk didn't even leave the 11th Squad Captain's face as Solo blocked the attack, sparks flying between him and the powerful warrior monster. (SLP: 6100)

"What the? How'd you survive that?" Mio asked as both her Death God and Solo landed on the ground.

"…No secret," Solo stated turning his hand over to his now revealed face up card, showing the Solo Swordsman raising his sword towards a familiar red-eyed black scaled dragon. "Although I detest the card's name…Soul of A Big Man is a handy trap card, a continuous trap that prevents a Solo monster from being destroyed in battle or by monster effects."

"Solo monster?" Mio questioned raising an eyebrow. "Are there more Solo monsters than just your Solo Swordsman?"

"…that…I'm not telling," Solo replied stabbing the two swords into the ground once more.

"Tightlipped again?" Mio asked pulling up one of the remaining cards from her hands. "Well, we'll fix that! Since I was unable to defeat a monster in battle, I can activate the spell card, Ruthless Battle!"

That's when an eerie yellow aura pulsed around the 11th Squad Captain, making his insidious smirk on his face grow even more deprave (2500/1600 + 800/0). "This quick-play spell card can only be activated during the battle phase a monster on my side of the field fails to destroy a monster as a result of battle, I can increase that monster's attack by eight hundred points, and grant it an additional attack this turn!"

Solo's eyes widened as the sadistic Death God appeared in front of him, bringing its sword down onto Solo, who just raised one of the katana next to him up just in time to catch the blade, but it wasn't enough to stop him from getting the damage from the force that rocked his body. (SLP: 5000)

"And with one set card," Mio announced fitting another card from her hand into her duel disk's slot, the yellow aura disappeared from the 11th Squad Captain (2500/1600). "I'll end my turn, turning my monster's attack back to normal."

Being silent, Solo immediately drew his next card, making his eyes widen immediately. "Hmm…"

"Oh, and before I forget, if you power yourself up," Mio giggled taking note that the 11th Squad Captain took a few swings of his sword. "You should know that my Death God here can't be destroyed by a monster whose original attack points are less than his…"

"…Earlier…"

"Huh?" Mio questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Just a few moments ago, you asked me if there were other Solo monsters," Solo stated spinning the card he just drew from his hand (as well as the other one card) and immediately sliding it into his duel disk, making the spell card appear in front of him, showing the Solo Swordsman with his arms crossed with weapons behind him as well as several different versions of the swordsman standing behind him. "…in a sense there are none…but in card form, there are quite a few…"

'…_Solo…are you actually going to use one of your all out cards?_' Kenshin thought with a worried look on his face.

"So, I activate the continuous spell card…" Solo announced as a powerful purple aura appeared around his body. "Style Change! To activate this card, I must send every card in my hand to graveyard…but I don't have any! And since the cost is paid for…I can return the Solo Swordsman from my field…and special summon a different Solo monster from my deck!"

"Oh…and I'm interested in seeing what other Solo monsters you have in stored…" Mio giggled as the purple aura completely covered Solo's body, showing that he was searching his deck…

…until he immediately plucked one and slapped it onto his duel disk. "I choose…Solo Gunslinger!"

The purple aura shattered like glass, falling to Solo's feet, showing that his base clothing didn't change, but the brown cloak was replaced with a long black trench coat and had his long white hair tailed back (1000/1000). And even though he didn't show it, there were a pair of loaded holsters on Solo's back.

"…so, you had a monster with over two thousand points," Mio counted off raising an eyebrow. "That had an equip card that would blast five hundred points of damage off my life point score during each of my turns…and had that trap card that would prevent it from being destroyed in battle…for this?"

"…Actually," Solo stated with two cards popping out of his duel disk. "There's another effect of my Soul of A Big Man. By removing one monster from my grave when it's destroyed, I can add it to my hand instead. So Dark Blade comes in handy at this time."

"Well okay…I guess you'll be able to defend…" Mio stated before a powerful surge electricity surged around Solo's body. "Now what was that about?" (SLP: 4000)

"… it's a side effect of Style Change…" Solo coughed holding up the Soul of A Big Man card in his hand. "I take a thousand points of damage after I use its effect. But now, I activate the card I set before I activated it! Go! Pot of Greed!"

'_He had that card in his hand before hand?_' Mio thought as Solo increased his hand to three cards immediately.

"Now…I activate my other face down trap card," Solo announced before his other face down card melted into three orbs of light that flew onto Mio's field, forming into three weird creatures, their skin yellow, black and green…

"_Give me an O!_" The black creature shouted, showing his large gut and nose (0/1000).

"_Give me a J!_" The green creature announced, its long tongue and its green eye moving around (0/1000).

"_And give me an AMA!_" The last, yellow creature with two long eyestalks announced as all three of the creatures leapt into the air (0/1000).

"_What's that spell? Ojama! Ojama!_" All three of the creatures announced, showing off the red sparkling bikini briefs the all read. "_Ojama Trio! Go! Go! Go!_"

"…what the heck?" Mio questioned taking note that the 11th Squad Captain Death God glared at the three weird monsters.

"…Ojama Trio," Solo replied looking at the three other cards in his hand. "A handy trap card that gives you three Ojama Tokens on your field, each of them holding up a monster zone…"

'… _Even though I hate this card…_'

"Well…I know what the card does," Mio stated raising an eyebrow. "But, three hundred points isn't going to keep me down, besides, all I need to do is draw Mystical Space Typhoon or the Heavy Storm in my deck, I'll blow away that Soul of A Big Man you'll probably set up this turn."

"…then, I'll just activate a little something or other," Solo continued lifting one of the three remaining cards in his hand. "You see, during the turn I activate Pot of Greed, I can activate this spell card, one known as the Gift Of Greed!"

"Gift of Greed?" Mio questioned as a pair of beeps echoed through the air.

"During the turn when a player plays Pot of Greed," Solo stated as he drew the top two cards from his deck. "Both of us can draw an additional two cards from our decks…that means I'll have more options."

"You realize that so do I?" Mio asked waving her newest two cards.

"I think Solo's more than ready to take that risk," Kenshin chuckled nodding his head a few times.

Indeed, that look that painted Solo's face said that he was ready to get serious, and as he lifted up another card from his four card hand, Solo fitted the card into his duel disk. "I activate my own equip spell, Twin Fury!"

Fitting the last three cards of his into his pocket, Solo pulled out the two black pistols from their holsters (1000/1000 + 300/0). "And now…I attack!"

"What?!" Mio yelped as Solo leapt into the air.

"I attack Ojama Token Green, Endless Trick Shot!" Solo shouted spinning around until he unleashed an almost endless barrage of bullets that made the Ojama Green Token shatter directly into Mio's body. (MLP: 6400)

"Big deal! You may have gotten a cheap shot in," Mio huffed as Solo landed on the ground, twirling the guns on his fingers a few times. "But it won't matter next turn…"

"I'm surprised…" Solo sighed, tapping one of the guns against his forehead a few times.

"About what?" Mio asked blinking a few times at Solo's statement.

"…I told you that my Solo Swordsman had two effects," Solo stated taking a few steps to the side, shrugging his shoulders with his guns back to spinning on his fingers. "So…it would stand to reason that the Solo Gunslinger has the same number of effects…"

Mio's eyes widened, "S-So what does he do?"

Twirling the guns on his fingers, Solo crossed his arms, sending a glare towards the 11th Squad Captain Death God (2500/1600 – 400/0), matching the sadistic look, "You said earlier that I couldn't defeat your Death God with a monster who's attack is higher than its original…so, I'll drain your points down to nothing! Each time I destroy a monster as a result of battle, all other monsters on your field take a taste of my glare of death… lowering all of their attack points by four hundred points… however, since the Ojama Tokens have no attack points, they're un affected."

"Great…so, you've got a few points off him," Mio sighed with a large sweatdrop rolling down her head. "It won't be enough to beat him…you'll need at least three more attacks to destroy him and I doubt that you'll last that…"

BANG!

Mio's eyes widened, taking note that Solo had fired a shot directly into the Ojama Yellow Token, making it shatter directly into Mio's body. "What the heck?!" (MLP: 6100)

"Twin Fury gives a dark warrior an additional attack a turn," Solo explained fitting the guns back into their holsters, glaring at Mio's field again, while the 11th Squad Captain Death God just glared back (2100/1600 – 400/0). "And, I'll end my turn with two more cards face down on the field…"

Mio didn't even speak as she drew her next card, rather she just smirked throwing her hand over the face down card on her field. "I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado! Now, I get to blast one of those face down cards on your field… And I'll choose the one on the right!"

Solo didn't even care as his face down card, Soul of A Big Man, was swept up into the air, and then shattered into millions of pixels.

'_Alright! I took down that trap card… but, with the way my 11__th__ Captain is looking, who knows what else he's got down there…_' Mio thought looking at her rather large hand of cards. '_… and I've got just the right guy for the job!_'

"Alright… My 11th Captain's good," Mio stated plucking the card off of her duel disk, slipping her Captain Death God's card into her duel disk's graveyard. "But, I've got just the guy in my hand to put this duel on the fast pace! I release 11th Squad Captain Death God, in order to bring out one of the rogues!"

"… Rouges?" Solo questioned with his eyebrow raised up before the 11th Captain scoffed to the side, leaping high into the air until he was nothing more than a speck.

"Well, that's not really the proper term," Mio replied wagging the card she had before, only to slap it onto her duel disk. "Still, he's actually a part of the team, just one that you wouldn't expect to see… Anyway, here comes the one… the only… the Death God – Ichigo!"

A bright light flashed in between the two duelists, making Solo turn away slightly until the light died down. As he turned back, Solo blinked slightly, seeing that there was another black robe, black hakama wearing young man in front of him, only difference from the others… was that he had blonde hair and a large knife shaped sword on his back (1600/1700). The young man didn't even seem to care that he was on the battlefield, rolling his eyes at Solo.

"… Well, I'm guessing that the idiot would go bonkers at the sight of this monster," Solo sighed turning towards Kenshin, who managed to find a cup of tea (where that came from… Solo had no idea.)

Meanwhile, back at the hotel…

"Ah…"

"… don't even think about it…"

"AAAAhHHH…"

"… I gave you fair warning last time…"

"AAAACHHHOOOOO!"

"… I'm kicking your ass now…"

Back to the duel…

"Oh, I'm not done yet," Mio stated as a card popped out of her deck, more than likely it was the equip card that went with the monster. "Now, I activate the effect of Ichigo, and equip him with his Zanpakuto – Zangetsu!"

All Ichigo did, was draw his sword from his back (1600/1700 + 300/0), and pointed it towards Solo. Speaking of the mostly quiet duelist, Solo just shook his head. "… I'd say impressive, but you do realize that I do indeed have a face down card left…"

"Yep! I know that!" Mio chuckled plucking another card from her hand. "Which, thanks to you, I'm able to play one of the best spell cards in my deck! I activate the spell card… Bankai!"

Ichigo slowly held the sword up straight towards Solo, grasping the hilt with both hands as a powerful blue aura surged around his body. The force made the Solo Gunslinger raise his arm up to block the dust and debris around him as Mio smirked widely, "This spell is special, it allows a player access into their side deck! So, by removing the Zanpakuto – Zangetsu from the field, Ichigo gets to his second level of power!"

The aura suddenly turned calm… although it still remained around Death God – Ichigo's body, his dark eyes glowing the same light blue as the aura around his body, "…_ Bankai!"_

A powerful explosion rocked the field, making both Solo and Kenshin raise their arms up, although only Solo would have to worry about getting dirt in his eyes… mainly due to the fact that the wind was whipping around him and Mio until there stood the Death God – Ichigo…

… only now, he was clad in pitch black clothing, that made him look as though he was just a spirit, and instead of the large sword he had before, the weapon he now clutched was a thin, black katana (1600/1700 + 1000/0). The Death God glared at Solo, opening his mouth to say only two words, "_… Tensa Zangetsu…_"

"… now that he's in Bankai form," Mio explained crossing her arms over her chest. "Ichigo gets a few new abilities… his first allowed him to gain three hundred attack points whenever he destroyed a monster as a result of battle, kinda like your Solo Swordsman form. Then there's Tensa Zangetsu, which not only increases Ichigo's attack points by one thousand, but makes it so you can activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step!"

Solo couldn't help but sweat slightly as he looked at his face down card… more than likely it was rendered useless now.

"But why explain it?" Mio asked as Ichigo lifted the Tensa Zangetsu up towards Solo. "When I can show it! Ichigo! Attack Solo!"

He must've blinked… One second, the opposing monster was standing before Solo, the next… "He's behind me…"

Slowly, Solo turned around, seeing the blonde haired Death God standing directly behind him, sending an evil glare towards Solo, "… _die…_"

Making a grab for his Twin Fury, Solo hoped to get a counter attack in, however… before his hands even touched the firearms, Ichigo stabbed Tensa Zangetsu right through his back, the blade piercing right on through his stomach, no one noticing that Solo's graveyard slot was glowing black, "GACK!!" (SLP: 2700)

As Ichigo pulled his blade away from Solo's body, the young duelist slowly began to fall towards the ground, his eyes closed as Mio giggled, "I guess you weren't up to the hype that Miyamoto-sama talked about…"

**0-0-0-0** Five Years Ago **0-0-0-0**

"…_I guess you weren't all the hype…"_

_Clapping and cheering immediately followed as a confident black haired young man dressed in all black threw his fist into the air, "One!"_

"_Ten!" The crowd all shouted into the air as the young man who had just lost the duel turned off his duel disk, his light grayish hair covering his face as he sulked away._

_And as he wandered off into the woods, the young man could hear the crowds shout out, "Hundred!"_

_That's when the gray haired youth just dashed off deeper into the woods, not caring to hear the last remains of the cheer/battle cry that was sounded almost every other turn in that duel he had. _

_But before he could get too far, the gray haired, young man tripped over an uprooted tree root, his duel disk flying off his arm and the red uniform jacket he had on tearing on the ground, "D-Damn it! Why? Why does this always happen?! No… no matter how much I try, why can't I…"_

"_Beating yourself up again, Flair?"_

_The now identified Flair looked up from the ground where he had fallen and saw there was someone crouching in front of him, picking up the cards that had scattered about when the duel disk slipped off of Flair's arm. "Y-You? Why are you?"_

"_Cause I heard you were dueling today," The other person chuckled gathering the remains of the cards in his hand, fixing them up until they were back in a functional deck formation. "So, why wouldn't I want to cheer you on?"_

"_B-But, I lost…" Flair sniffed pushing himself off the ground, but just enough to get him into a sitting position. "A-And I wasn't even a match for h-him… m-maybe I don't belong here…"_

_His head snapped to the side, and lights exploded in his eyes. It took Flair a couple of moments that he'd just been decked. Having been taught all his life that crying was a form of weakness, Flair slowly reached for his now bruised cheek, "Flair, don't ever say that. If you got in here, then that means you've got the ability to make it, right?"_

_Flair glared back the young man who held the deck towards him, a smile on his face as if nothing even happened, "… Look, I'm not that great of duelist either, but summer's almost here. My sis and I are going to head to that new amusement park, do you and your brother want to join us?"_

"_W-Well…" Flair stuttered lowering his head._

"… _well, how about this?" The young man chuckled picking up Flair's duel disk. "You… me… we'll duel. I win, you and your brother join us this summer at the park. You win, I'll even help you fill out the paperwork to drop out of the academy…"_

"_Heh," Flair chuckled, rubbing his cheek. "Do you always solve things with a duel?"_

"_Well, there is a guy in our dorm who's quite duel crazy, so," The other young man chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think I'm that bad…"_

_It took a few seconds… but then both young men broke out in laughter for a couple of minutes until Flair stood up, dusting off his torn uniform, "Alright, alright, I get the point. Besides, I've learned that I'd lose that bet…"_

"_See, you're already a step up from being a bad duelist," The other young man still chuckled, combing his hair back. "You're learning to pick your battles, and that can help you improve slowly."_

"_Just remember, ya gotta be able to pull yourself back up when you fall…"_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'…_why am I remembering that?_'

"Uh… is he okay?" Mio asked tilting her head slightly to the side, blinking at Solo (who was oddly enough still in Solo Gunslinger mode).

"… The Solo cards are a double edged sword," Kenshin explained lowering his teacup. "Although the cards fuse with the owner, the pain receptors in the duel disk programming are doubled. If the duelist wishes to experience the thrill of battle, then they too must feel the pain that their form does."

"Wow… and does he duel all the time with these cards?" Mio asked… but before she could be answered…

"… done?"

"Huh?" Mio questioned, blinking at Solo, who was slowly standing up. "Whoa… are you okay?"

"… I've faced worse," Solo replied crossing his arms. "… are you done?"

"Well, before that, you mind telling me how come your Solo Gunslinger mode is still up?" Mio asked, resisting the urge to say that Solo's duel monster card was just an excuse for a duelist to cosplay.

Solo lifted up his duel disk, holding his hand up to his duel disk's graveyard, catching a monster card the popped out of it. "I activated the effect of my Shadow Guard. When a monster on my side of the field would be destroyed as a result of battle, I can remove it from my graveyard to prevent destruction."

"Though battle damage would still apply," Kenshin filled the gap, lifting his teacup back to his lips as Solo sweatdropped slightly.

"Well, my turn isn't over," Mio announced taking two more cards from her hand, and slipping them into her duel disk. "I'll continue with two face down cards… and then, I'll activate another spell card. This one can only be activated with a Death God is face up on the field, go Kido Spell 31: Red Flame Cannon!"

Mio held her left hand up, chanting as a powerful red flame appeared in front of her opened palm, "This spell card instantly activates, now you take eight hundred points of damage!"

With the fiery blast erupting around him, Solo growled as the flames erupted around his body, (SLP: 1900)

"… Now I'm done," Mio giggled crossing her arms.

Silently, Solo pulled the top card from his deck, his eyes trailing at the card he had just drawn. And then, the impossible happened…

… Solo smirked.

"I activate my Style Change!" Solo announced as a powerful purple aura appeared around him once more, shifting and changing around him. "I may lose Twin Fury, but now, by returning Solo Gunslinger to my deck, I can now special summon a new Solo monster…"

The shadows shattered like glass, revealing that Solo had gone through another drastic change. With his white hair now falling to the sides of his scarred face, this Solo mode still had the glowing right arm and eye symbol on his chest… but this version was wearing an open ripped red leather jacket, many belts dangling of his shoulders, biceps, and wrists (1000/1000), "Solo Trickster!" (SLP: 900)

"… Trickster?" Mio questioned raising an eyebrow at the newest Solo version. "Well, I'll admit, I never expect you to be a trickster."

"Personally, I wouldn't stoop to this level," Solo sighed shaking his head. "But… I'll do what it takes to win…"

"Good advice," Mio stated lifting her hand up, having one of her face down cards flip up. "So, I'll follow it! I activate my face down quick-play spell card! Kido Spell 61: Six Light Rod Prison!"

Solo's eyes turned left and right, seeing the six beams of energy appearing around him, ready to stab into him. "I knew you'd try to use Style Change. That's why I had to wait for this card. Now, I select one monster you have, and that monster cannot attack or switch battle modes! And I choose, Solo Trickster!"

All six of the Light Rods shot towards Solo, whose smirk continued to appear on his face, "I activate my face down trap card! Go! Loner's Inner Strength!"

Solo roared into the air, shattering all six of the light rods like glass… making Mio's eyes widened and making Kenshin wince from the sound. "My trap activates when you select the only monster on my field. I negate that effect, then my trap card is then treated as an equip spell card, giving that monster three hundred extra attack points and an additional attack each turn!"

Mio just blinked as the Solo Trickster glowed a bright red aura, making him slightly demonic looking (1000/1000 + 300/0). '_Okay… didn't see that coming… but at least I've got Ichigo on the field, and there's no way he can use Style Change again…_'

"Now then… I activate the spell card, Weapon Exchange!" Solo announced fitting the card into his duel disk. "Now, I can…"

"I know what the spell card can do," Mio huffed, puffing her cheeks out slightly. "Now by sending five equip cards from your deck to the graveyard, you can take one spell card from it. Please, from what you've seen, would it be hard to imagine that I wouldn't have that kind of card in my deck?"

"… well, I guess so," Solo coughed, not expecting that as he held his hand in front of his deck, having five different cards popping from his deck slot. "So, I'll send these five cards to the graveyard, and then," Just as Solo placed the cards into his duel disk's graveyard, another card popped out from his deck. "I can take this card… and why wait? I activate Wild Armaments!"

That's when a few question marks appeared over Mio's head as Solo's new spell card appeared in front of him, showing a young man spinning a pair of guns on his fingers, "Wild Armaments? Okay, now you got me on that one."

"This card allows me to return up to five equip cards from my graveyard," Solo stated as five cards popped out from his duel disk's graveyard slot and into his hand, allowing me to shuffle," That's when Solo shuffled those five cards into his deck, and immediately drew the top two cards from his deck, "And I can now pull off the top two cards from my deck afterwards!"

It was then, when Solo drew his card, a powerful wind swept through the air, whipping Mio and Kenshin's hair, getting different thoughts from the two of them…

'_W-What the heck?! Where did this wind come from?_'

'… _I see… he's tapping into that…_'

Looking at the last two cards he just drew, his hand now three cards, Solo pulled two of them and placed them into his duel disk, "I activate the equip spell cards, Twin Fury and Deck of Aces!"

That's when something strange happened, a pair of gun holsters appeared at Solo's waist, and at his right shoulder was a small card deck (1300/1000 + 300/0 + 200/0).

"Okay, I know what Twin Fury does," Mio muttered eyeing Solo as he pocketed the last card in his hand into his pocket. "But what does Deck of Aces do?"

"… just watch, and learn," Solo replied drawing the two guns. "… for… I attack!"

Solo ran forward at a great speed, surprising both Mio and Death God – Ichigo, "I don't know what you're planning, but Ichigo! Stop him!"

Ichigo immediately leapt towards Solo, swiping at the Solo Trickster, slicing him in two… only to have millions of playing cards erupt in the Death God's face… of a better way to describe, it was like Solo himself had transformed into cards. "What the… what the heck just happened?"

CLICK!

Mio jumped slightly, slowing turning around to see Solo standing behind her, his Twin Fury handguns pointed directly at her. "… Solo Trickster, secondary effect, I can attack your life points directly for the cost of cutting the damage in half."

Before Mio could even reply…

BANG!

A bullet shot through her sleeve, making the young miko girl's eyes widen at the sight of her sleeve actually being shot through (aren't holograms great now-a-days?). (MLP: 5200)

"And lets not forget a few things," Solo stated leaping into the air. "Twin Fury grants me the ability to attack twice! And Loner's Inner Strength Grants me an additional attack! So that two more attacks!"

Before Mio could even get a word in, a shower of bullets rained over her body, making her grunt in pain as the holographic hot lead struck through her body. (MLP: 3400)

And with a spin, Solo leapt back to his field, slotting the two handguns back into their holsters, "… turn end."

'_Okay… don't worry Mio, he may have gotten a few lucky shots in, but you've still got the advantage,_' Mio thought to herself as she slowly drew her next card. '_Ichigo's still out, and thanks to your face down Kido Spell 39: Arc Shield, I can deflect any nasty other effect his trickster might have on him. He did say that the direct attack was the second effect, so he has to have a first one…_'

"Alright, now then, I hope you remember when I said what Ichigo's effect was," Mio shouted looking at her next card. "Since the difference in our monsters' attack points is eight hundred, you don't need to be a genius to know what that means, I'll be able to take you out!"

"… for someone acting timid before…" Solo muttered crossing his arms. "You sure know how to trash talk…"

Mio blushed slightly, covering her mouth with her hands, '_R-Right… I gotta make sure my cover isn't blown… at least not yet._'

"Whatever," Solo scoffed to the side, "Just finish your move."

"Well then, since you offered," Mio giggled throwing her hand forward at the blonde Death God. "Death God – Ichigo! Finish this!"

Disappearing into a black blur, the Death God dashed over the field until he was right in front of Solo, bringing down his black katana on the Solo Trickster.

"Solo Trickster! First effect activavtes!" Solo announced spinning around to deliver a powerful kick… to the Style Change card on his field, shattering it into millions of playing cards that flew in front of the surprised Ichigo. "By destroying one continuous spell or trap card on the field, I can negate any battle damage done to me or the Trickster!"

Mio's eyes widened as Ichigo was driven back by all of the playing cards, trying to slice them all away from him, but there were too many to count, let alone slash at. "… well, I didn't think you'd have so many delay tactics in your deck…"

"… I don't," Solo simply replied crossing his arms at Mio. "… Is your turn over yet?"

"After a face down card it is," Mio stated as the face down card appeared behind her miffed Death God.

'_At least I drew a second Negate Attack,_' Mio thought looking down at her face down card. '_So, whatever little trick that Trickster may have, I'll at least be able to defend myself…_'

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Mio couldn't help but face fall as her face down Negate Attack card shattered into millions of pixels, '_Oh you've got to be kidding me!_'

'… _I see… it looks like Solo's going all out once more,_' Kenshin thought placing his empty teacup on the wooden sidewalk. '_I suppose this is the reason why I accepted him as a duelist… because of his abilities…_'

"Now then… this turn is the end," Solo stated reaching for the Twin Fury once more.

"How do you figure that?" Mio asked dusting her red hakama off.

"You asked earlier what my Deck of Aces does," Solo stated, getting a nod from Mio before continuing his explanation. "Each time a monster equipped with it inflicts damage to an opponent's life points, the equip card gets an 'Ace Counter' and during my main phase, I can remove all 'Ace Counters' from my equip card…"

Three of the four ace symbols appeared over Solo's head, the Club, the Spade, and the Diamond, for a few seconds until all three of them shattered. "And then, for every two destroyed, the equipped monster gets an additional attack this turn!"

Mio's eyes widened as Solo leapt high into the air, drawing the Twin Fury from their holsters. Even before the bullets rang through the air, Mio fell to the ground, her hakama getting covered in dirt once more, '_N-No… I failed… I'm sorry sensei… I'm sorry sempai… I, I dishonored the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo…_'

"Bullet Blitzkrieg, one!" Solo shouted firing a flurry of bullets into the ground next to Mio. (MLP: 2500)

"Bullet Blitzkrieg, two!" (MLP: 1600)

Mio just lowered her head, not even caring that the dirt and grass around her was flying about due to the bullets. "Bullet Blitzkrieg, three!" (MLP: 700)

Solo landed back on the ground, twirling the two guns on his fingers, tossing them up into the air for a few times before he caught them both and took aim at Mio, "… Jackpot."

BANG! (MLP: 0)

As the holograms disappeared, Solo's hair and clothing returned to normal, slowly he walked over to Mio who just smiled back at the lone duelist, "… um, nice duel Solo… I guess you're as good as your sensei…"

"… Perhaps," Solo stated holding his hand out, surprising Mio. "But, the level of skill each person has is different… mine, Kenshin-sensei, and yours, they're all different and clash with each other. That's why we need to pick our battles, that determines our level of skill."

Slowly, Mio took Solo's hand, allowing the Solo Duelist to pull her up, "Wow, I guess you do like to talk right?"

"…" All Mio got back in return with that was just a simple glare from Solo.

'_... Figures, he goes back to the silent treatment as soon as the duel's over,_' Mio thought as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head. That's when it hit her, making the young Miko reach into her hakama's pocket. "Oh, right, well, since you won, mind if I give you something?"

A question mark appeared over Solo's head as Mio produced a small medallion from her pocket, this one adorned in gold circle that had a katana stabbing through the moon… and just as Solo had the medallion in his grasp, he couldn't help but turn to the medallion that Kenshin had given him on the bus trip, "… Kenshin-sensei, would you mind…"

"Oh my," Kenshin chuckled appearing behind Solo, making the quiet duelist jump slightly. "Solo, I think it is time that we get back to the hotel, wouldn't you say? We've still got to decide on what to do for dinner."

"… Well, yes sir, but…" Solo started until Kenshin placed his hands on the young student's shoulders.

"Well then, thanks for the tea, the clean clothes, and the entertainment, Mio," Kenshin chuckled pushing Solo away from Mio, making the younger duelist blink a few times in confusion. "But we really must be going. If you're ever in Domino, feel free to visit us!"

"Um… sure," Mio chuckled with the sweatdrop reappearing on the side of her head. '_I guess Kenshin-sama is as weird as sempai described him… oh well… at least I got an autograph out of this!_'

_The Solo remains the victor…_

_But with that weird image of the past,_

_How long until this lone flame becomes nothing but a cinder?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**2nd Squad Captain Death God / Dark /Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1400 / Warrior/Effect:** When this monster is normal summoned, equip this card with a "Zanpakuto- Suzumebachi" from your deck. This card is unaffected by targeting trap cards.  
**  
Zanpakuto – Suzumebachi /Equipment Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to "2nd Squad Captain Death God". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 200. Once per turn, you may place one "Houmonka Counter" on a face up monster on your opponent's side of the field. If you use this effect the equipped monster can't attack this turn. When the equipped monster attacks a monster with a "Houmonka Counter" on it, destroy it immediately with out going into the damage step.

**6th Squad Vice Captain Death God / Earth / Level 4/ ATK 1200/ DEF 1000/ Warrior/Effect:** When this monster is normal summoned, equip this card with a "Zanpakuto - Zabimaru" from your deck. When this monster would be destroyed as a result of battle, you may send 1 card on your side of the field to the graveyard to keep this monster on your side of the field.  
**  
Zanpakuto– Zabimaru / Equipment Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to "6th Squad Vice Captain Death God". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 400. When the equipped monster destroys one of your opponent's monsters as a result of battle, it can attack another monster.

**11th Squad Captain Death God / Earth / Level 6 / ATK 2500 / DEF 1600 / Warrior/Effect:** This card can't be destroyed as a result of battle with any monster with an original attack ATK equal to or lower than this card's attack points. This card must attack each turn if able.

**Death God – Ichigo / Light / Level 6 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1700 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal summoned, equip this card with a "Zanpakuto - Zangetsu" from your deck. When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase this card's ATK by 300 for as long as it remains face-up on the field.

**Zanpakuto–Zangetsu / Equipment Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to "Death God – Ichigo". Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 300. Once per turn you may discard one card from your hand. Deal 500 points of damage. If you use this effect the equipped monster can't attack this turn.

**Bankai / Normal Spell / Effect:** Select and remove from play one "Zanpakuto" on your side of the field from the game. Then select one card from your side-deck with the same name as the selected card and equip it to the appropriate monster in its text on the field.

**Zanpakuto - Tensa Zangetsu / Equipment Spell / Effect**: This card may only be placed into your side deck and cannot be placed into your deck before the duel. This card can only be activated from your side-deck by the effects of "Bankai". This card can only be equipped "Death God – Ichigo." Increase the equipped monster's attack power by 1000. When the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

**Kido Spell 61: Six Light Rod Prison / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated if there is a monster with "Death God" in its name on your side of the field. Select one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field, the selected monster can't attack or change positions for 3 of your opponent's end phases.

**Kido Spell 31: Red Flame Cannon / Normal Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated if there is a face-up "Death God" on your side of the field. Deal 800 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**  
Kido Spell 39: Arc Shield / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated by if there is a face-up "Death God" on your side of the field that becomes the target of a monster's effect. Negate the effect that targeted the "Death God."

_The preceding cards were created by Schwartzvault/Black Death X and were based off of the Anime – Bleach._

**Style Change / Continuous Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have one monster on your side of the field, and that monster has 'Solo' in its name. If you have more than one monster on your side of the field, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, you must send every card in your hand to the graveyard. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may return one 'Solo' monster from your side of the field to your deck. Then you may special summon from your deck with 'Solo' in its name with the same level as the returned monster. When this effect is used, inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points.

**Image:** The Solo Swordsman crossing his arms, with several weapons and versions of himself standing behind him.

**Soul of a Big Man / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have one face up 'Solo' monster on the field. Select that one 'Solo' monster. The selected monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle or by monster effects. If you have another monster on the field other than the selected monster, destroy this card. If the selected monster is removed from the field, by removing one monster card from your graveyard, you may add this card to your hand instead of sending it to the graveyard.

**Image:** The Solo Swordsman lifting his sword up towards a large black dragon

**Solo Gun Slinger / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** If this is the only monster card in your hand and field, you may normal summon this card from your hand without tribute. When this card is the only monster on your side of the field, this card gains the following effects:

Each time this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, lower the attack points of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field by 400.

When this card inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, you may destroy one spell or trap card on the field.

**Description:** The Solo Swordsman, only with his white hair longer and styled into a long tail, with his long brown cloak being replaced with a black trench coat and at his back are a pair of loaded gun holsters

**Trail of Blood / Trap / Effect: **This card can only be activated when a Warrior-monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Discard one Warrior-monster from your hand. Then, you may take one Warrior-monster from your deck and place it into your hand.

**Image:** A bloody warrior charging into battle

**Shadow Guard / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000 / Warrior/Effect:** When a monster on your side of the field would be destroyed as a result of battle, by removing this card from your graveyard, you may prevent that card's destruction (battle damage still applies).

**Description:** A large shadow dressed in black overcoat with long dirty brown hair

**Solo Trickster / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** If this is the only monster card in your hand and field, you may normal summon this card from your hand without tribute. When this card is the only monster on your side of the field, this card gains the following effects:

Once per turn, when this card is attacked by your opponent's monster, by destroying one continuous spell or trap card on the field, you may negate all battle damage done to this card and your life points.

This card can attack your opponent's life points directly. Any damage done by this effect is cut in half.

**Description:** The Solo Swordsman, only with his white hair covering the sides of his face, wearing a red belt covered red leather jacket with a black spade symbol on the back.

**Deck of Aces / Equip Spell / Effect:** Increase the equipped monster's attack points by 200. When the equipped monster inflicts damage to your opponent's life points, place one 'Ace Counter' on this card. During your main phase, you may remove all 'Ace Counters' from this card. For every two 'Ace Counters' removed this way, the equipped monster may attack an additional time this turn.

**Image: **A group of poker playing dogs holding up their paws to show that they all are filled with ace cards.

**Gift of Greed / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated during the turn a player activates 'Pot of Greed'. All players may then draw two cards from their deck.

**Image:** The Goblin of Greed holding up a small green and red present to a surprised Dark Magician Girl

**Ruthless Battle / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field fails to destroy a monster on your opponent's side of the field as a result of battle. Increase the attacking monster's attack points by 800 points, and force both monsters to battle once more.

**Image: **A bloody knight charging towards a large dragon.

**Weapon Salvage / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Each time a monster card is tributed while equipped with an equip spell card, return the equip spell card to the owner's deck and then shuffle.

**Image:** A soldier gathering ruined weaponry from a battle field.

**Loner's Inner Strength / Continuous Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a spell, trap or monster effect is activated and targets the only monster on your side of the field. Negate that effect and select your only monster. Increase the selected monster's attack points by 300. As long as this card is face up on the field, the selected monster may attack once more during the battle phase.

**Image:** A lone student roaring loudly as many other, burly students step away from him.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Wolfgainer:** … dang… that Solo kid's pretty good.

**Nathaniel: **What the? Where are we?

**Wolfgainer:** While the rapscallion and his group of conspirators in the concrete jungle known as Tokyo, the Duel Enforcers are hot on their trail…

**Nathaniel:** …seriously, where are we?

**Wolfgainer:** But, hark, with this new terrain that the Duel Enforcers enter, a new foe appears before them! Can Wolfgainer, Duel Enforcer Red, defeat this new opponent and claim the information they need to take down the nefarious Duel Emperor of the Underworld?

Will his opponent from the same Underworld be able to over power Duel Enforcer Red?!?

_**Next time, on Mighty Morphin' Duel Enforcers! The Rival of Red arrives, the mysterious Duel Enforcer Black appears! **_

_**Final episode – Black and Red! They Finally Clash!**_

**Wolfgainer:** 'Takes a hit on his cigarette' Trust me, you don't want to miss this.

**Nathaniel:** Someone's been watching too many Power Ranger shows…

_**Next time on Drawn Back to the Basics – **__**Draw 14: Ambush Fangs**_


	14. Draw 14: Ambush Fangs

_**The truth… It's something that everyone has to figure out for their own, however, people tend to bask themselves in the fog of illusion, merely out of fear of what they might discover about them.**_

_**A few years ago, I might have said that I was a hypocrite… I would've been the first to jump into that fog.**_

_**But after what I learned… after what I lost… and after what I saw…**_

_**Now, I face out!**_

_**I hold out!**_

_**I reach out to the truth of my life, seeking to seize on the whole moment! Yeah!**_

_**Yeah! The naked truth lies!**_

_**But only if you realize!**_

_**That appearing in nobody's eyes!**_

_**Till they sterilize!**_

_**Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair!**_

_**Ya gotta, change your rage to a smarter greater cause!**_

…

… _**Sorry, I couldn't help but do that.**_

_**Anyway, I am a truth seeker, so no matter what may occur… No matter who stands in my way… No matter how much pain will wrack my body…**_

_**I shall find the truth!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 14**_

_**Ambush Fangs**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It was rather an interesting day at the Domino Police Station, it was oddly quiet, save for the casual parking ticket or suspect being brought in for a misdemeanor. It was so quiet that a few of the dueling fan officers had turned the television that was used to entertain people who were waiting for service…

"Ladies and gentlemen! You've been patient enough, so here we are at the finals of the Regional Championships!" The announcer blared through the television at the Domino Police station. "With over two hundred duelists entering through this tournament, we have finally arrived with the last two duelists, the two who have fought tooth and nail to become two of the top duelists in the Japanese Circuit!"

"Nathaniel! Where the hell are you?!" Wolfgainer shouted over the television, getting the crowd who was watching the moments before the match to glare at him.

"Hey Wolfgainer," One of the fellow detectives scoffed while adjusting his hat. "Why not take a sit and enjoy the match of the finals?"

"… I don't know about you," Wolfgainer growled, narrowing his eyes at the fellow detective. "But I've got work to do, trying to find not only the Emperor of the Underworld, but now I've got a loose idiot here who holds the only way to find said emperor. So excuse me if I don't really care who the next regional champ is!"

And with that, Wolfgainer slowly walked away from the group just as the detective who offered Wolfgainer the invitation tossed the hat aside to reveal the three added strands of hair on top of his head. "Heh, now who's the idiot?"

"I still say that's you Nathan," Hareta commented, getting a few snickers from the other cops.

"Damn it Hareta," Nathaniel growled, he never could understand why Wolfgainer decided to bring his ex with them to the mission. Sure, Hareta could get the case more information and leads, but Nathaniel knew that Wolfgainer only got her just so he could spite the underground duelist.

Before Nathaniel could complain further, the announcer on the TV blared out once more, "And here they are folks! The two duelists that have made it to this final match! From West Japan, the master of the thunder fist style, give it up for Ikazuchimaru Kanji!"

The scene on the television shifted, this time showing a sleek young man with bleached white hair, dressed like a gangster with a skull themed muscle shirt while having a large leather jacket draped over his shoulders. "Although a street duelist, this no name has clawed his way up to the top of this tournament, dazzling his opponents with the dueling style that he proudly proclaims as the Thunder Fist Style!"

"Hmm, ya know, this Kanji kinda reminds me of you Nathan," Hareta chuckled getting a death glare from Nathaniel.

"And representing East Japan," The announcer continued before the scene on the TV changed to show Kanji's opponent. "From the prestigious duel academy, from the Obelisk Blue Dormitory, being one of the top female duelists not only in the academy but is making quite the upstart in the pro leagues. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Saotome Rei!"

Unlike Kanji, his opponent was a younger girl, roughly sixteen years of age if someone had to take a guess… judging by her slightly curvy body, her height (although, she looked small when she stood in front of Kanji), and her sharp face, this girl didn't look like a pro. Her clothing, consisting of a long dark blue coat, a green blouse and black skirt, didn't really yell pro either. Toss in the fact that she had her long dark hair covered with an orange bandana, and to someone who didn't pay attention to the league stats, you think you were just looking at a regular high school girl.

"So, which one do you think will win?" Hareta asked tapping Nathaniel on the shoulder a few times.

"Both are punks," Nathaniel scoffed to the side, knowing full well that both of them were roughly the same age as Odoroki. "But, taking in account that the gal's from the same Academy as a certain Hell Kaiser… but that doesn't mean that she's got what it takes. From the rumors I heard on this Kanji kid, he knows his stuff, and he's known to change his deck fluidly, but still nothing to grantee a victory."

"Aw… its cute how you think you're all smart because you said all that at once," Hareta giggled while poking Nathaniel in the side of his face.

'_Must resist urge to kill…_' Nathaniel thought with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head, while keeping his eyes on the TV, where the two duelists were beginning to shuffle each other's cards.

"And with the two duelists finally ready," The announcer roared into the crowds as the two duelists stepped away from each other. "This match promises to be one for the ages people!"

"Heh, neither of those idiots would stand a chance against me though," Nathaniel chuckled crossing his arms. "They have no idea how powerful duelists from the underground are…"

"Speaking of underground duelists," Wolfgainer snickered appearing directly behind the large underground duelist and his ex-girlfriend. "Looks like I found a pair of rats trying to shirk off their duties!"

"… Damn it…" Nathaniel cursed under his breath before Wolfgainer wrapped his arm around Nathaniel's neck, choking the underground duelist before dragging him off into the station...

… All the while Hareta calmly followed the two.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, in the depths of the S.S. Brigadier, or to be more precise, Stein's lab…

"… and while I was out," Stein explained pushing up his glasses that had slid down his sleek nose before he turned towards the three broken containment units. "Three of my 'experiments' managed to get out."

"…Experiments?" Ducas asked blinking a few times at the weird containment units. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be until the very early next morning until Faust and Aka would arrive back in Domino, so, Ducas was sent to investigate.

However, he wasn't alone…

"Quite indeed!" King chuckled to himself, as he held up the golden rose to cover his mouth, mostly to hide the smirk that appeared on his face. "I realize you're new here Grant, so, I'll let you in on a little secret about our good old Stein."

"… Old?" Stein questioned with a large question mark popping over his head.

King ignored Stein's comment and turned towards Ducas, "Although a little creepy looking, and having a small tendency to go over board, Stein here is the head of our R&D department for our organization."

"… Creepy?" Stein questioned, this time getting a blood vessel to appear on his forehead.

"And what does an R&D department have to do with the organization?" Ducas asked.

"An excellent question, my friend!" King laughed loudly, holding out his arms. "Although it may not look it, our organization is quite complex, and is in need of research as to how not only our powers, but as well performing experiments that fall in the category of our strengths… although, it looks like Stein went overboard again…"

"He does this often, right?" Ducas asked raising an eyebrow, not noticing that Stein was glaring at the two of them.

"Quite so," King sighed shaking his head, allowing his hair to flow over his face a few times before he used his free hand to comb the hair from his eyes. "It was funny the first twenty-five times, but now it's just gotten old."

"Twenty-five times!?!" Ducas shouted, now wondering who he just got mixed up with. '_What kind of experiments does this guy do?_'

"I'll have you know that this experiment wasn't a total blunder!" Stein growled pushing his roller chair towards another tube, this one not broken like the other three. "I've still got one left of my four experiments… and as far as I know it, this one is the pick of the lot."

Curiosity got the better of Ducas, making him slowly walk towards the tube; it was dark in the room, so he couldn't get a clear view of what was inside the tube. All he saw was a figure floating in the dark liquid, "So… What kind of experiments were you working on?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked," Stein cackled standing up from his chair, cracking his neck in the movement. "By utilizing the certain equations and taking the normal psyche of an average human, I was able to apply the same principles that the statues bestow on the ones (namely you and King here), and managed to artificially create a duelist that had the same ability…"

"… What?" Both Ducas and King questioned at the same time with question marks popping over his head.

Stein lowered his head, muttering something about how some people can't really be that stupid or something, and then with a loud sigh, the young scientist crossed his arms. "Fine… then allow me to put this in terms you can understand. Tell me, what do you two know about Psychic duelists?"

"Psychic duelists?" Ducas repeated rubbing his chin. "You mean like that Espa Roba duelist?"

"… I'm talking psychic, not fraudulent psychics," Stein growled with his eyes narrowed behind his large glasses. "Unlike the psychics you're thinking about with mind reading and seeing the future, I'm referring to the kinds that have actual power."

"Actual power?" Ducas asked blinking a few times at that comment.

"You're with the police correct?" King asked raising the rose to his lips with out waiting for Ducas to answer. "Surely there must have been a few reports of some mysterious assaults on people… Perhaps duelists?"

"I didn't handle those kinds of cases," Ducas replied shaking his head. "But I remember hearing reports of…" That's when it hit Ducas, "Wait, are you saying that this organization…"

"Yes, we're responsible," Stein interrupted when he pushed up his glasses. "Well, for some of them actually…"

"Some?" Ducas questioned.

"Yes Dorkus, we're not the masterminds behind every dark deed in the world," Stein replied placing his hand up to his glasses to cover his face.

"Aw man, people are still calling me Dorkus?" Ducas sighed lowering his head.

"To tell you two the truth," Stein stated shaking his head, wanting to change the subject. "I need to request your help… Mostly just to track down those three experiments, who knows what they could do if they run loose for a long period of time…"

"So is it a manhunt then?" Ducas asked.

"Such a brutal term," King sighed lowering his head. "But, I suppose we need to do just that."

"Do you have descriptions or something?" Ducas questioned.

"Heh… Descriptions?" Stein snickered walking behind the final tube. "Who needs those when you've got this…"

A loud buzzing sound echoed through the dark room, making both Ducas and King cover their ears in an attempt to block out the sound. While that buzz sounded through the air, the tube began to crack, and Stein began to cackle, "So allow me to introduce you two, to the one who shall lead us in the right direction of our three targets…"

The glass shattered… no, dissipate would be a better description, revealing the figure that was in the glass before hand, showing that it was a person, a man, with bushy brown hair that was still wet, however his face was covered with what appeared to be a gas mask that was fogged up to have his eyes hidden.

"… Is that an attempt at…" Ducas started until Stein slid in front of the former cop, freaking him out slightly.

"Now's not the time," Stein chuckled pushing up his glasses. "We need to wait for him to recover. Unlike the other three, this one's a little more powerful and has a slight rebound to his awakening…"

The gas masked man wheezed a few times, turning his head slightly to look at the three duelists in front of him… before he fell face first onto the ground at their feet. "Uh… uh…"

"He's a little unstable," Stein stated kneeling next to the gas masked man. "And besides, I need to design his costume like I did for the others and perfect his deck style as well…"

"Costume? Deck style?" Ducas questioned.

"Oh yes," King chuckled rather loudly as Stein lifted the gas masked man by the arm. "A little fact about Stein is… well, he's a little bit of an Otaku."

"A little bit of an Otaku," Stein huffed, accidentally dropped the gas masked man back onto the ground, but he didn't care. "Please! I'm an Otaku through and through! Pure Otaku blood flows through my veins!"

"…Somehow, I don't think that's something you want to be proud of…" Ducas sighed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, you two thought you could pull the wool over this wolf's eyes eh?" Wolfgainer chuckled dropping himself into his seat, lifting his legs up to rest on the table that Nathaniel, Hareta and Shinre (who was too preoccupied with his tabloid newspaper). The Domino Police had provided Wolfgainer and his slightly bigger team of specialists a small conference room on the second floor of the building, and currently all members were present and accounted for.

"You make it sound like it's a crime," Nathaniel chuckled crossing his arms. "All I did was watch the beginning of a duel…"

"And you forget one important thing," Wolfgainer sighed, pulling out his usual pack of Lucky 7 cigarettes, and flicking a loose cig into his mouth.

"And what might that be?" Nathaniel stated looking at Wolfgainer light up the cigarette. '_And I thought you couldn't smoke in a place like this…_'

"… As long as you're here and under my heel," Wolfgainer lowered his feet and slammed his fist into the table, shocking everyone in the room. "You forget with just a flick of my wrist I can send you right in the slammer and open the deal to another member of the league."

"Oh… yeah," Nathaniel chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

'…_I wonder if his brain was removed by space aliens…_' Shinre thought looking through his magazine.

"So, Wolfgainer-san," Hareta started, getting confused look from Wolfgainer (he wasn't used to getting an honorific with his name). "What's the game plan for today?"

"W-Well," Wolfgainer started with a small blush appearing on his face, but he still had his cigarette in his mouth. "What else? We're going to go find some info on Odoroki Ryusei…"

"Oh, are you going to use my leads?" Hareta asked smiling brightly.

"… Well actually, one of the leads you gave me," Wolfgainer replied, taking a long drag on his cigarette. "Out of all of the leads you gave me, this one seems credible. No offense or anything. Because thanks to one of your leads, I found a place that sells good udon."

"No worries then, Wolfgainer-san," Hareta chuckled.

"So what are we just sitting around here for?" Nathaniel shouted standing up from his seat. "Let's get going…"

"Not so fast," Wolfgainer sighed plucking his cigarette out of his mouth. "This is official police business now… So only Shinre and I are qualified to go on this intelligence gathering."

"Oh, and what are me and Hareta supposed to do?" Nathaniel asked.

"Well, you could help me in an experiment I've been wanting to try," Wolfgainer replied standing up.

"Experiment?" Nathaniel questioned.

Five minutes later…

"DAMN IT WOLFGAINER! LET ME DOWN!"

Hareta couldn't help but blink a few times as she looked at the wall before her, "Well, I read the articles, but I didn't think it was really possible to duct tape someone to the wall…"

"Don't just stand there gawking!" Nathaniel spat out with his eyes narrowed down at his former girlfriend, since the rest of his body was taped to the wall, his head was the only part of his body he was able to move. "Get me down!"

"… Nah…" Hareta replied walking away from Nathaniel.

"HEY! GET ME DOWN!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The slums of Domino City, an ever growing part of the prosperous city, filled with the shiftiest characters to the lowest kinds of people you could think of. As the years began to pass, the physical properties of the buildings had begun to take the toll of time…

"So, our contact is in a place like this?" Shinre asked taking a step away from some discarded trash.

"I guess you could say something like that," Wolfgainer simply replied, his sights set on where he was going, not casting a glance to the streets beside him. "Actually, our contact is the informant that we're after…"

"After? Wait, is this another illegal informant?" Shinre sighed with a slap of his head. "What is with you and that sort of thing?"

"Heh, you'll never know what I'll do next," Wolfgainer snickered snapping another Lucky 7 cigarette into his mouth.

'_I know you'll get lung cancer if you keep that up,_' Shinre thought in his head as he followed Wolfgainer, keeping sure to keep a few feet away from the recently lit cigarette.

Taking a slight drag on the cigarette, Wolfgainer finally took a moment to look at the time-worn and trash-ridden streets, "… Ya know, I heard that the city was planning on renovating this part of Domino, changing it to something called Satellite."

"… Why call it that?" Shinre asked with a few question marks appearing over his head.

"Hell if I would know," Wolfgainer replied before letting out a small ring of smoke from his mouth. "Take it up with the newly appointed director. Rumor says that he's going to actually cast this part of town into sea, make it into sort of a man made island of sorts."

"And what would that accomplish?" Shinre just felt the need to ask, even though it surprised him when Wolfgainer simply stopped in his tracks in front of a certain building.

"Once again, hell if I would know," Wolfgainer chuckled, plucking the cigarette from his mouth as he looked at the building in front of him. "We're here…"

The building itself wasn't anything special from the other buildings in terms of structure, but there was a small neon sign that had a blue wolf howling in front of a dimly lit yellow moon. Under the neon sign was a wooden one that read 'Lone Wolf Bar' which had an arrow that pointed to a set of stairs… that Wolfgainer walked down in front of Shinre, "Hurry up…"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Shinre grumbled under his breath as he followed Wolfgainer down towards the Lone Wolf Bar.

A few moments later, the two detectives were now standing at the entrance of the rather large bar, filled to the brim with fancy tables, customers and other fancy oddities that one wouldn't normally seen in a place like this…

There was even a large stage in the middle of the bar that had a piano player stroking the keys of a baby grand piano, "Damn, this is much fancier than I expected," Shinre whistled pushing up his hat, getting a good look above the stage… taking note that there was something above it. "Huh? What's that up there?"

"Shinre, hurry up," Wolfgainer growled, having already gotten a good head start in walking through the bar to the where the oddly muscular barkeep was standing behind, his back to the customers. "We have no time to dawdle."

"… Who says dawdle now-a-days?" Shinre questioned to himself pulling his hat down as he approached the bar.

"Heh, what'll it be sirs?" The large barkeep chuckled, keeping his massive back to the two detectives.

"I'll just have a glass of water," Shinre replied not wanting to get intoxicated on the job.

"Feh, fine," The muscular barkeep snickered. "And you chief? What'll it be for you?"

Wolfgainer pulled his cigarette out, and finding a nearby ashtray, the questionable detective snuffed out his cigarette before he looked to the barkeeper's back, "… I'll have… a strawberry sundae."

Shinre nearly fell out of his seat and a blood vessel appeared on the barkeep's head, '_What kind of request is that? I wouldn't think that Wolfgainer was into those kiddy treats… But I would think that a place like this wouldn't serve such a juvenile dish…_'

"… Three years since I heard one of those orders," the large barkeeper growled slowly turning around, showing his chiseled face with a trio of scars, one on his chin, and two under his eyes. And his black hair was lacking luster and was quite messy… Not something you would see in a successful barkeeper. "The last one who ordered that… was the last Emperor of the Underworld…"

Shinre's eyes widened, '_W-What?!'_

"So, the Emperor of the Underworld," Wolfgainer chuckled flicking out an additional cigarette in his mouth. "I'm just guessing that since you know his favor dessert, you might know a few other things about that idiot."

"Heh, and what would you think that?" The barkeeper chuckled, ducking down slightly to reach under the bar's counter. "I'm just a simple barkeeper, so I may know a few faces and what they like, but that's just customer stuff. Keeping tabs on duelists is not something that a barkeeper should do."

"I fully agree," Wolfgainer muttered, patting his pockets, trying to find his lighter… with no luck. "A normal barkeeper doesn't take tabs… But then again, you're not the normal barkeeper now are you…"

The barkeeper stopped slightly, but then stood up straight to show a rather peculiar sight, a rather fancily made ice cream sundae with many strawberries sticking on it. Wolfgainer blinked a few times at the dessert, before he smirked and turned his attention back to the barkeeper, "Isn't that right, Inukai? Or do you still go by the name of Mad Dog, the Gatekeeper of Hell?"

"M-Mad Dog Inukai?" Shinre stuttered, nearly falling out of his seat once again, but this time he caught himself.

"Heh, it's just Inukai nowadays," The large muscular barkeeper, now dubbed Inukai, replied holding up a small glass that he carefully cleaned. "I'm no longer a duelist, at least not one doing illegal duels."

"Not what I was talking about," Wolfgainer commented placing the cigarette back in his Lucky 7 pack, and immediately turned his attention to the sundae. "Word through the grapevine says that you would know the current whereabouts of one Odoroki Ryusei… or as you dubbed him yourself, the Emperor of the Underworld who loves strawberry sundaes."

'_I don't remember Inukai adding that part,_' Shinre thought with a large sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't," Inukai scoffed, turning his head to the side. "Like I said, I not that kind of duelist anymore, I don't keep tabs on anyone…"

"Oh? Then those rumors of your hatred for Hell Kaiser Ryo, the one who snapped your duelist career four years ago," Wolfgainer pointed out, taking a break to take a taste of the strawberry sundae. "Are just a figment of the past now as well?"

Inukai growled slightly, but then he immediately returned to his calm manner, "… yeah… just a thing of the past…"

"So," Shinre stated, getting a glare from Inukai. "You really don't have any information on the Emperor of the Underworld? No one's seen him?"

"Why would I care for something like that?" Inukai sighed rolling his eyes at the two detectives. "Ya know, I just have to ask… What are a couple of idiots trying to find this particular duelist?"

"Idiots?" Shinre snapped getting ready to stand up against this bulky ex-underground duelist.

"Sure, in a sense we're idiots," Wolfgainer commented, getting a surprised look from not only Shinre, but also Inukai. The detective slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small wallet, and flipping it open to show his badge, "But, we're a pair of idiots who have authority of the law."

Inukai's eyes widened, the law was looking him right in the eye.

"Pretty nice bar you have here," Wolfgainer whistled looking around to see the customers all enjoying drinks and playing cards, all with wads of cash and valuables on the tables. "Looks legit, but I hope you do have a liquor license and a license for gambling right?"

"Grr… Who the hell are you?" Inukai snarled as Wolfgainer slid his badge back into his pocket.

"… This is a good sundae," Wolfgainer commented taking another spoonful.

"Answer me damn it!" Inukai growled, his eyes narrowed down at Wolfgainer.

"Detective of the Domino City police," Wolfgainer answered taking his napkin to wipe his lips. "Head of the Duelist Corps, and creator of the Underground Duelist Hunters… Detective Krious Wolfgainer!"

"W-Wolfgainer?" Inukai growled.

"… Underground Duelist Hunters?" Shinre questioned with the sweatdrop reappearing on the side of his face. "… You just made that up, didn't you?"

"Yes I did," Wolfgainer replied as he stood up, a satisfied smirk appearing on his face.

Shinre slammed his head into the counter, '_… He actually admitted it?_'

"So, Detective Ookami-san," Inukai growled a little rougher this time, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hypothetically, let's say that my permits aren't legit… Then what?"

"Well, then I would, hypothetically of course, would have to shut this place down," Wolfgainer replied nodding his head slightly.

'_Wait… do we have the power to do something like that?_' Shinre thought, closing his eyes in deep thought.

"Humph, do you think your threats will work on me, Ookami-san?" Inukai chuckled.

"Threat? What threat?" Wolfgainer asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "We were talking hypothetically, however… If I were to threaten you, hypothetically, I could be persuaded to forget all of this… if you were to make a deal with me. Hypothetically once again."

"Hypothetically, what sort of deal are we talking about?" Inukai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, and this is hypothetical once again," Wolfgainer chuckled. "Well, if you, hypothetically were to give me the information that I require, then I could hypothetically…"

"Oh just stop it with the hypothetical talk!" Shinre shouted, getting the music to stop and getting all eyes to look to the bar. "Just get it over with!"

"Shinre, Shinre, Shinre," Wolfgainer sighed shaking his head. "You still need to learn the lingo for this game…"

"But he does have a point, Ookami-san," Inukai chuckled with a sadistic smile appearing on his face. "I know you want whatever info I may or may not have on Odoroki Ryusei… And you may or may not have the ability to shut down my fine establishment, so what are we going to do about this little standoff?"

"Simple," Wolfgainer replied crossing his arms. "I propose a duel."

"Heh, I see where you're going with this, Ookami-san," Inukai snickered reaching below the bar once more, this time pulling out a duel disk… this one a little old and having seen better days. "And I know what the stakes are going to be… I win, you drop the hypothetical threats and leave here."

"The flipside of that deal is simple," Wolfgainer replied lowering his head slightly as he lifted his arms up slightly. "If you can't beat me, then you tell me everything and anything I need to know."

"Sounds good to me," Inukai replied before jumping over the bar. "Now, just give me a minute to clear Antonio from the stage…"

A few minutes later with the piano and the piano player standing to the side, Wolfgainer and Inukai stood across from each other, but still Wolfgainer didn't have a duel disk on. Inukai raised an eyebrow as he snapped his deck of cards into his duel disk. "It helps if you have a duel disk."

"I would guess," Wolfgainer replied blinking a few times as he lifted up his left arm.

CLICK!

That's when the sleeve opened up, allowing a rather unique duel disk snap out, showing a large duel disk blade that was painted black and had yellow card slots. And as Wolfgainer pulled his sleeve back, he revealed the rest of his black duel disk, making it look like an old school battle city duel disk, "But then again, I'm all set."

"Nice, I didn't think someone like you would be equipped like that, Ookami-san," Inukai chuckled with a snap of his fingers. "However, you're not the only one with fancy tricks."

Gears and cogs began to rust, allowing a large steel cage to slowly lower from the darkened ceiling around the two duelists. Wolfgainer eyed the cage as the steel began to clamp shut around the two of them. "… A little memento from your underground days?"

"I guess you could say that," Inukai chuckled activating his duel disk, the life point counter humming to life. "But still, we'll have to give the crowd a show here, after all, since Antonio's serving the drinks now, I need to provide the entertainment."

Immediately after Inukai said that, the steel cage began to glow dimly, resembling the holographic generators that the duel disks themselves had projected. "So, our duel is going to be a bit more… intensified." (ILP: 8000)

"Oh, I was worried that this duel would be boring," Wolfgainer replied fitting his deck into his duel disk, holding his duel disk up at a vertical manner. "So… Ready!" (WLP: 8000)

"Set…"

"DUEL!"

"Heh! My bar, my turn, Ookami-san!" Inukai announced pulling off the top card of his deck. '_Hmm… choices, choices, choices… Which one should I start out with?_'

"I think I'll start with a monster in face down defense mode, and then set two cards face down," Inukai announced as the three face down cards appeared before him. "And that's for my turn!"

"A clean opening, eh?" Wolfgainer thought out loud as he drew his next card. "Well, not something I'd expect from the Gatekeeper of Hell…"

"That was a life time ago," Inukai replied crossing his arms.

"I see, how about I break this awkward opening?" Wolfgainer announced slapping a card onto his duel disk, allowing a loud howl to erupt through the bar. "I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf!"

Snarling loudly, a large black werewolf leapt onto the stage, it black armored damaged and the hooked sword in its claws clenched tightly (1600/600) as the wolf howled out once more into the darkened ceiling.

"Heh, I guess it should be ironic for you to start with a wolf, Ookami-san," Inukai chuckled getting a small blood vessel to appear on the side of Wolfgainer's head.

Apparently Wolfgainer didn't really take to that little comment, making the young duelist throw his hand up towards the armored Warwolf, "Maybe so, but I'll still have the advantage! As long as my Warwolf is face up on the field, you can't activate trap cards during the battle phase, so my wolf will strike down that face down monster!"

With a loud howl the large Pitch-Black Warwolf pounced on the face down monster, ready to stab the face down card. However, the card just erupted into a rush of water that surged directly into the Warwolf's torso, sending the werewolf spiraling backwards into the cage.

Wolfgainer blinked slightly, and was about to ask when a small electrified surge erupted from his duel disk, making him stiffen up, "URK!" (WLP: 7600)

"Heh, you're probably confused now," Inukai chuckled as the torrent of water settled in front of him, slowly forming into a humanoid like being with a yellow robe like clothing, immediately changing into a shield like formation (800/2000). "First I'll explain my monster, the Humanoid Slime a normal monster with more defense points than your monster's attack. Then there's that little shock, allow me to explain."

"This cage was an older version of the Damage Flux Devices. It sends a signal to your duel disk that turns it directly into a Damage Flux Device, so each time one of us takes damage, we'll take a shock to our system. But don't worry, this is an older version, so they have no life threatening effects."

"Still hurts like crap…" Wolfgainer muttered as he lifted up another one of his cards. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Heh, I guess you won't like this little trick then," Inukai announced pulling his fourth card into his hand. "I activate the effect of a monster card I just drew, King of the Swamp! By discarding him from my hand, I can take a Polymerization card from my deck and add it to my hand."

That's when a large vortex appeared underneath the Humanoid Slime, allowing a large armor plated worm to appear next to it, "So why wait to play it? I activate Polymerization! Fusing the Humanoid Slime on the field and the Worm Drake in my hand!"

The Humanoid Slime leapt atop of the Worm Drake, fusing to the reptilian monster until the two had assimilated into one being with the main body resembling the Worm Drake but made of pure liquid with liquefied wings. The creature roared loudly as two arms sprouted out from the side, one looking like a normal arm while the other one was curved like a blade (2200/2000). "So, now we get the Humanoid Worm Drake… and now… Worm Drake! Attack his Warwolf!"

With a loud screeching like sound, the large worm drake charged forward, wrapping around the surprised Warwolf before it constricted around the werewolf, crushing the monster into millions of pixels. (WLP: 7000)

"And let's not forget about you losing a few points," Inukai pointed out with his arms crossed.

Again electricity surged from Wolfgainer's duel disk, making him bite his bottom lip, "Damn it! This is really getting annoying!" When the electricity finally died down, Wolfgainer pushed a button on his duel disk, "But I do have to say I was hoping for that! I activate my trap card, Beast Trail!"

Wolfgainer's trap flipped up, showing a beastly forest with a beast made trail in the forest, allowing Wolfgainer to hold his dueling deck out, "This trap card only activates when you destroy a monster as a result of battle, which allows me to add a beast-type monster from my deck and place it into my hand."

'_Beasts and beast-warriors, eh?_' Inukai thought looking at the remaining two cards in his hand. "Very well, Ookami-san. I'm done now."

"About time, I was getting bored," Wolfgainer replied slowly clicking his next card in his hand, giving him a full six cards. "My draw! And I've got just the beasty to take down that living puddle of a monster! I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode!"

Leaping down from the cage, a large figure appeared on the field, this one a large beastly man covered with wild orange fur, dressed in broken armor (2300/0). The beastly man roared out wildly as he slammed his fists into his chest a few times, "And now, Lei Lei! Take down that slime!"

Lei Lei leapt into the air, spinning around to get ready to deliver a powerful kick to the Humanoid Worm Drake…

"Sorry, Ookami-san!" Inukai shouted pushing a button on his duel disk. "But you're not the only one with a few trap cards up his sleeve! I activate my trap card, Polluted Water!"

Inukai's face down lifted up to show a toxic waste drum being dumped into a lake, pooling the Humanoid Worm Drake in front of it, "Now, here's how this trap card works, I need to tribute a Water monsters on my field… but next, all Warriors, Spellcasters, and of course Beast-Warriors all get eliminated on the field and in your hand!"

"What!?!" Wolfgainer shouted before Lei Lei shattered into millions of pixels.

"And now the hand," Inukai chuckled holding his hand up towards Wolfgainer.

"Here," Wolfgainer growled holding his five card hand up.

"It helps if you turn the cards around," Inukai chuckled again, only this time remembering an old memory.

Slowly, Wolfgainer turned the five cards around, revealing one Silver Fang (1200/800), a Wolf Axwielder (1650/1000), a spell card called Desperado Manager, the trap card Limit Reverse and another spell card, Scapegoat. "Hmm… Darn, only one other Beast-Warrior… Oh well, send him to the graveyard."

"No need to tell me twice," Wolfgainer growled fitting the other card into his duel disk's graveyard.

"And now, here's the real kicker," Inukai announced throwing his fist to the side. "For each card that was infected with that pollution, you take three hundred points!"

"What?!" Wolfgainer questioned until another surge of electricity erupted through his body, making him cringe slightly. "ARGH!" (WLP: 6400)

"I know it looks bad," Inukai snickered combing one of his large hands through his hair. "But there's more. For the next three turns, you have to show me any and all cards you draw, and if there are any of the fore mentioned types, they get destroyed and you take three hundred points again."

"Grr… Great," Wolfgainer growled looking at the four remaining cards in his hand, taking three of them. "I set three cards face down… turn end."

"Aw… Did I strike a nerve?" Inukai chuckled slowly pulling a third card into his hand, but immediately pulled up another card from his hand. "Well, I'm sorry, but let me make it up to you. I activate my spell card, Contingency Fee!"

With a raised eyebrow, Wolfgainer eyed the weird spell card showing a ninja slicing open a large box of yen, "Now, you draw cards until you hold six cards. But for each card you get, I get a thousand points added to my original set!"

"… Sounds like a deal," Wolfgainer replied slowly counting the cards on top of his deck, slowly pulling them off the top of his deck until he had a full hand of six cards.

"Ah… and you seem to have forgotten something," Inukai chuckled cracking his knuckles. (ILP: 13000)

"Oh?" Wolfgainer questioned, blinking a few times. Or at least until it finally hit him. "Oh right, your trap card… So I have to show you all five of my cards. Fine…"

Wolfgainer snarled as he turned all five of the cards around, revealing a Rescue Cat, Spacegate, Mirage Tube, Enraged Battle Ox and Cat's Ear Tribe.

"Heh… I spy with my little eye…" Inukai cackled before holding his hand up towards Wolfgainer. "Ha! Two more Beast-Warriors! So to the graveyard they go!"

"What did I say about telling me twice?" Wolfgainer growled, fitting the cards into his graveyard slot… Only to get another electrical shock erupting from his duel disk. "RGGHR! Damn it!" (WLP: 5800)

"Oh this is getting way too easy," Inukai snickered holding up another one of his cards. "But still, I need to keep this going, I activate another spell card… Card Destruction!"

"W-What?" Wolfgainer yelped as a small electrical surge flew from his duel disk, making him fit the final four cards in his hand into his duel disk. "Fine!"

"Heh… this is just like déjà vu," Inukai chuckled fitting the only card in his hand into his duel disk graveyard, but immediately drew a replacement. "Of course, there's something else you should know, the one card I discarded was a monster known as Draw Slime. Allowing me to pull another card!"

Even as Inukai held up his next card, Wolfgainer looked at his newest four cards and grimaced. "Well… Its not as bad, but it'll still sting."

"Turn the cards," Inukai replied, wanting to finish this quickly.

This time however, Wolfgainer had to smirk, showing the spell cards Dark Factory of Mass Production, Big March of Animals and Poison Fangs. However, there was a monster card was an additional Pitch-Black Warwolf, which was immediately slid into Wolfgainer's graveyard… Sending sparks up Wolfgainer's arm. "URK!" (WLP: 5500)

"Heh, looks like you were a little bit over your head on this one," Inukai continued holding up another card of his, this one showing a familiar green pot. "I activate yet another spell card, Pot of Greed! So two more pick ups for me!"

'_When will this guy's turn be over with?'_ Wolfgainer thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head as Inukai drew his next two cards.

"Now then, its time for some muscle!" Inukai announced as he slapped one of the new cards onto his duel disk. "I summon Acid Slime in attack mode!"

A large splash emerged on the field, forming into a small blob of blue liquid that surged slightly until it formed four tentacle like legs that propped itself up (800/1000). The slime showed no emotion and continued to move on its own accord. "… Not really one of the best monsters to play."

"Maybe, but I have a monster!" Inukai announced throwing his fist forward. "Acid Slime! Attack Ookami-san directly!"

The slime monster pulled into itself before it surged outwards at Wolfgainer…

"Not so fast!" Wolfgainer announced pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Scapegoat! Now I get four Sheep Tokens!"

Indeed, as soon as Wolfgainer announced it, four small sheep tokens appeared before him, one blue, yellow, pink and green (0/0 x4). However, the Acid Slime slammed itself in the pink token, shattering it into millions of pixels. "Well, at least I'm safe."

"For now," Inukai cackled fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Acid Slime. "But how long will that hold water? Anyway, my turn is over."

"My draw then," Wolfgainer muttered holding up his newly drawn card, giving him four cards.

"And I get to see it, after all, it is only the first turn of my trap," Inukai chuckled cracking his neck.

"And too bad for you," Wolfgainer replied, spinning the card around to show a spell card in his hand, this one known as Enchanting Fitting Room. "Its not a monster!"

"Yes… But have you forgotten that you don't have any other monsters to summon," Inukai pointed out with his arms still crossed.

'… _Damn it, he's right…_' Wolfgainer thought to himself as he lowered his head slightly.

"But don't worry, I'm going to give you a hand," Inukai chuckled pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate another trap card, Despised Treaty!"

Inukai's trap card flipped up to show a demonic general unfurling a scroll to a cornered king, "So, now, I offer you a choice. You can special summon a level four or lower monster from your deck… and all you have to do is allow me to draw two new cards."

"Or, you take one thousand points of damage," Wolfgainer replied slowly reaching into his pocket, pulling out his Lucky 7 pack of cigarettes.

"Ah, well, it looks like I'm not the only one with this card," Inukai replied holding his duel disk up. "So what'll it be, Ookami-san?"

Wolfgainer had found his lighter during that last shock, and with a small flick, his cigarette was lit. "… I'll take you up on that little deal!"

"Excellent!" Inukai cackled as he pulled two cards from his deck. "So, what monster will it be? Another beat-stick?"

"I would, but not this time," Wolfgainer replied holding up his fanned deck in front of him. "I'm going with a personal favorite… I summon Silver Fang!"

Inukai's eyes widened as the silver furred wolf appeared on the field, howling loudly into the air (1200/800), "Heh, that throw away card? What good will that do ya?"

"More than you know," Wolfgainer replied holding up one of his other cards. "Now, for my next trick, I activate the spell card, Poison Fangs!"

"Alright…" Inukai muttered, not knowing where this was going.

"Next, I'll switch all three of my Sheep Tokens to attack mode," Wolfgainer continued before snapping another card from his hand, holding up. "And finally, I'll activate another spell card! Go Big March of the Animals! For every beast I have on the field, all beasts gain an additional two hundred attack points! And since I have four…"

"That means they'll all gain eight hundred points…" Inukai finally got the idea in his head as the Silver Fang (1200/800 + 800/0) and the three Sheep Tokens (0/0 + 800/0 x3) turned feral.

"Right!" Wolfgainer announced throwing his fist forward. "Silver Fang! Lead the hunt and destroy his Acid Slime!"

With a loud howl, the feral Silver Fang leapt into the air and crashed into the Acid Slime, making it splatter everywhere. (ILP: 11800)

"And don't forget you get zapped by your own house rules," Wolfgainer chuckled before clenching his fist as a small electrical surge erupted through Inukai's body. "And here's the backpedal! With Poison Fangs out, you take another five hundred points when a beast monster inflicts damage to your life points!"

Inukai blinked a few times until another blast of electricity surged through his body, making him growl slightly, "Urk… Same to you! When Acid Slime is destroyed in battle, you lose eight hundred points!" (ILP: 11300)

"Huh?" Wolfgainer muttered before the electric surge charged through his body again. "AAAHH!" (WLP: 4700)

Meanwhile, outside the cage, with a cup of coffee in his hand Shinre couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Heh… It's always a pleasure to watch your boss get electrocuted."

Back in the cage, with his cigarette fully burnt out thanks to that last shock, Wolfgainer reached into his pocket and simply pulled out another Lucky 7 cigarette. "Hmm… I see you live up to your reputation, Mad Dog."

"Mad Dog's nothing more than a bad memory to me," Inukai replied placing his finger up to his forehead, tapping the skin a few times. "After all, I'm just a simple barkeeper now-a-days."

"Simple barkeepers don't normally keep something like this cage around," Wolfgainer replied lighting his cigarette up. "Besides, from the reports about you, you weren't this… uh, refined."

"Heh, I suppose you've got a point there," Inukai muttered before he sent a death glare towards Wolfgainer. "So Ookami-san… care for a little insight of my past?"

"Might as well," Wolfgainer replied unleashing a small ring of smoke from his mouth. "After all, I haven't had some time for a decent smoke all week."

"Heh, nice," Inukai commented before he turned his head to the side. "Well, as you seem to already know, I was known as Mad Dog Inukai one of the most notorious underground duelists four years ago. But after a month of consecutive wins, twenty even, I was hired to duel a new rookie into submission. Easy right?"

"Too bad that rookie happened to be Hell Kaiser Ryo," Wolfgainer chuckled before a loud slam echoed through the room…

… Which happened to be Inukai's fist slamming against the cage, and with his head lowered, Inukai snarled loudly, "Don't say his name so casually! He was a foe who is beyond comparison! The fear that he instilled… It was beyond what I could throw to people."

"But, I suppose I owe that demon some thanks though. After my duel with him, I was able to think more clearly… Turned out that powerful shock he gave me with those powerful attacks with the Damage Flux Devices acted as a conduit for electroshock therapy, resetting a few nerves in my brain."

"So that explains your refinery," Wolfgainer replied tapping his cigarette a few times.

"Yep, who knows where I would've been if I didn't get that shock to the head," Inukai replied crossing his arms. "Maybe I'd be the one sucking down the drinks rather than being the person serving them to the drunks…"

"But that makes me wonder something…"

Wolfgainer raised an eyebrow.

"Searching for the underworld's Emperor, using illegitimate means to find them," Inukai continued. "… All for the sake of the law? Seems a little much for trying to find an illegal duelist… Even if he is the Emperor of the Underworld."

"…" Wolfgainer just spun the cigarette in his fingers before he snapped it back into his mouth. "… Scapegoat tokens! Direct attack!"

Inukai's eyes widened as all three of the feral sheep tokens leapt at him, taking large bites out of him. And as all three of the Sheep Tokens leapt away from the former underground duelist, a powerful surge of electricity erupted through his body, "URK!" (ILP: 8900)

"And don't forget, my Poison Fangs are still out on the field," Wolfgainer continued as his continuous spell card glowed brightly on the field. "Meaning you take an additional five hundred points for each attack! So that's another fifteen hundred points down the drain!"

"Huh?" Inukai questioned before the electricity erupted through his body once more, making him screech loudly into the air. (ILP: 7400)

"… And that's my turn," Wolfgainer wrapped up as his Silver Fang (1200/800) and his three Sheep Tokens (0/0 x3) returned to normal.

"Argh!" Inukai snarled as he nearly ripped the top card of his deck off. "What the hell was that for?! I ask a simple question and you nearly burn my hair off!"

Unfortunately, Wolfgainer was more preoccupied with his cigarette to listen.

"Oh, more interested in tobacco are you?" Inukai growled, barring his teeth at Wolfgainer. "Well, Ookami-san… I'll change that! I activate a spell card, go Slime Vase!"

A powerful torrent of yellow water erupted in front of Inukai, immediately transforming into a large beastly shaped monster that was made of nothing more than yellow slime (1500/1500). "My spell allows me to special summon one Slime monster from my hand, with no cost! Making it easy for me to bring out my Multiple Slime! And since you were a pal to leave those tokens in attack mode… Multiple Slime! Attack the blue Sheep Token!"

Opening what might be the creature's mouth, a large torrent of water erupted into the blue token, creating a powerful burst of electricity to flow through Wolfgainer's body. "… Argh…" (WLP: 3200)

"I'll end my turn with that," Inukai chuckled watching as Wolfgainer slowly reached for his next card. "And don't forget to show me that newest card of yours…"

"Yeah, yeah," Wolfgainer replied, spitting out his cigarette onto the stage before he drew and immediately spun the card around to show a familiar spell card, Pot of Greed. "Sorry, not a monster."

'_Heh, a miracle draw,_' Inukai thought with a sadistic grin on his face. '_If he does play that card, I'll still see what he draws and if there are any more Beast-Warriors in his deck, I'll destroy them! And what kind of beast deck doesn't run Exarion Universe or Chiron the Mage? And then there are a few other beast-warriors that could be in there…_'

"I'll switch Silver Fang and my two tokens to defense mode," Wolfgainer announced as the three monsters on his field lowered themselves to the ground. "And that's all my turn is."

"Oh… what a pity," Inukai muttered, a little confused why Wolfgainer wouldn't play Pot of Greed… But that didn't stop Inukai from drawing to add another card to his now three card hand. "But too bad! Its my move!"

Inukai's eyes widened at the sight of the cards in his hand, he could summon a new monster but why not clear the field a little more before that? "Now then, I summon Revival Jam in attack mode!"

A second surge of water erupted from the stage in front of Inukai, immediately forming into the infamous slime that was used in the Battle City tournament against a certain star haired duelist (1500/500). "And now… Revival Jam! Multiple Slime! Attack his Silver Fang and one of his Sheep Tokens!"

Both of the water monsters crashed into both of the beastly monsters, shattering them into millions of pixels, however, since they both were in defense mode, Wolfgainer was safe… for the moment.

"Thinking you're safe?" Inukai chuckled holding up another card from his hand. "Well too bad! I activate a quick play spell, known as Accel Polymer!"

A powerful vortex erupted from underneath the Revival Jam and the Multiple Slime, mixing them together until they formed into a large blob of green slime that surged about, "This spell is a quick spell version of Polymerization. Meaning now I can fuse any time I so choose… And I fuse my Multiple Slime and Revival Jam in order to fusion summon one of the deadliest slimes known to duel monsters…"

The Green ooze erupted, forming into another beastly creature that resembled that to the mythical creature known as a griffin, only made up of pure green slime that had the ooze falling off its skin and drooped to the ground as the oozing creature roared loudly (2400/1200). "Say hello to the Chimera Slime! And now… Attack that last Token!"

With a loud roar, the powerful slime monster leapt into the air, crashing into the final sheep token, shattering it among the liquid. "And since my monster destroyed another, I can activate his special ability, by removing an Aqua type monster from my graveyard, like my Draw Slime, I can inflict half of my monster's attack points to your life points!"

"W-What?!" Wolfgainer shouted before the Chimera Slime wrapped around him and tried to drown the smoke addicted detective until it pulled away as the sparks flew around Wolfgainer. "ACK!" (WLP: 2000)

"Heh, I'll end my turn with that," Inukai chuckled crossing his arms as his Chimera Slime reformed itself in front of him. '_Heh… Not that I have to worry about him getting anything strong out, but just in case, I'm glad my Chimera Slime has one more ability. When destroyed, I can special summon another Slime monster from my graveyard to take its place… and with Multiple Slime's ability, and my face down Trip Trap, I can take down another section of his deck!'_

"… I… I draw…" Wolfgainer replied slowly holding his next card, spinning it around to show the third Silver Fang card. "Silver Fang… You always come…"

"Hmm… I guess that the electricity finally snapped something in your head," Inukai sighed shaking his head. "But maybe now you can tell me why you seem to have a grudge against the Emperor of the Underworld. Did you lose to him or something?"

Wolfgainer slowly lifted his head up, narrowing his eyes at Inukai. "… No! No, its not a manner of winning or losing!"

"_No! No, I don't wanna lose!_"

Inukai's eyes widened as Wolfgainer threw his arm to the side, taking note that there seemed to be a powerful dark blue aura flaring around Wolfgainer's body… and yet it was like no one else noticed it. "I could care less about this game, I just want to win this defeating you! As I have realized now, that after all I lost I figured I was cheating myself!"

"_I don't care how I win this, I just want to win this defeating you! I finally realized now, after losing to Edo Phoenix's duel I was cheating myself!"_

"Living in ignorance, becoming a detective of the duel I learned the hard way to show no respect to any duelist! All because of him! After all the wrong he caused me…"

"_Letting myself know that I don't care how I duel as long as I show respect to the duelists that are dueling me even if it means winning or losing. But no, that was wrong!"_

"I thirst for victory, I feel my hunger for revenge… and I don't care how long it takes! I don't care who gets in my way! I'll steal that thirst and hunger from him and you to accomplish my goals!"

"_I'm in thirst of winning, I feel the hunger of winning and I'll steal that thirst and hunger from you if it makes me survive!_"

"N-No!" Inukai fell backwards, his eyes wide open as he could see the shadow of… of 'him' standing behind Wolfgainer. '_It… It can't be!'_

"Now, I activate my spell card, Dark Factory of Mass Production!" Wolfgainer announced as two cards popped out from his graveyard, the other two Silver Fang cards. "This allows me to add the other two Silver Fangs in my graveyard back into my hand… But even if I did have all three of them in my hand, I don't have the means to summon them… at least in the way they are now!"

That's when one of Wolfgainer's face down cards flipped up, showing a large burly man dressed in leather with a large Chinese dragon sowed into the back. "I activate Desperado Manager! Now, first I draw two cards… and sure you get to see them, not that I mind."

Wolfgainer spun the card around to show another Big March of Animals along with a Magician of Faith… Immediately, Wolfgainer slid the Magician of Faith into his graveyard with a small spark of electricity appearing around Wolfgainer. "And sure, I do lose a useful card and a few life points… but now I must place three cards from my hand on the top of my deck." (WLP: 1700)

"W-Why would you include such a card in your deck?" Inukai asked as Wolfgainer slid the three Silver Fang cards on top of his deck.

"… I have my reasons," Wolfgainer replied before pushing a button on his duel disk, revealing the other set card on his field. "But now then, I activate my trap card, Limit Reverse! Allowing me to special summon a monster from my graveyard, as long as it doesn't have more than a thousand attack points! And choose, Rescue Cat!"

A small cloud of white smoke popped on the field, clearing up to show a small white kitty cat with a small whistle around its neck and a large yellow hard hat on its head (300/100). And with a small meow, the little kitty rubbed itself next to Wolfgainer's leg.

"… That's your monster?" Inukai stuttered with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Just watch," Wolfgainer growled holding up another card, fitting it into his duel disk with a large curtain appearing over his head. "I activate the spell card, Enchanting Fitting Room! For the cost of eight hundred life points, I can reveal the top four cards on my deck. And any level three or lower normal monsters get special summoned… and I know that three of those cards are more than qualified!" (WLP: 900)

The curtain lifted open, allowing four card images to appear over Wolfgainer's head, three of them the Silver Fang cards and another being Behemoth – The King of All Animals. "Of course, Behemoth doesn't qualify… But my pack of Silver Fangs are another matter! Arise my beastly trio!"

Indeed all three of the snow wolves howled onto the field, all three of them looking more feral than the last time (1200/800 x3).

"Cats and dogs? You're using cats and dogs?" Inukai asked blinking a few times.

"Cats and wolves, Mad Dog," Wolfgainer replied putting an unlit cigarette in his mouth again. "And even that won't last long… by sending my Rescue Cat to the graveyard, I can summon the last two parts of my combo…"

Putting the whistle in its mouth, the Rescue Cat blew the whistle so loudly that the small kitty disappeared in a cloud of smoke, allowing two small brown furred wolves to appear next to the three Silver Fangs, all of them growling loudly (300/250 x2). "Meet my two Milus Radiants… and as long as they're face up on the field, they increase the attack points of all earth monsters on the field by five hundred points! And my Silver Fangs are all earth attribute!"

With five loud howls, all five of the wolves snapped their heads into the air, making all the customers and even Inukai cover their ears (1200/800 + 1000/0 x3) (300/250 + 1000/0 x2). "And next, let's turn this up to the next level, I activate a second Big March of the animals! Increasing all the beasts on my field by a full one thousand boost!"

The howls just grew more feral, as did the five wolves on the field, this time their fur becoming more untamed (2200/800 + 1000/0 x3) (1300/250 + 1000/0 x2).

'_D-Damn it! With that he can take my Chimera down and inflict a large amount of damage this turn!_' Inukai thought to himself slowly crawling towards the edge of the cage.

"I'd be more worried about yourself than your monster," Wolfgainer replied as he held up another card of his into the air. "After all, you've seen every card I've drawn up to this point, so there shouldn't be any surprises."

"W-What do you mean?" Inukai gulped, not liking this one bit.

"I'll show you!" Wolfgainer shouted fitting the final card into his duel disk. "I activate the spell card, Delta Attacker!"

All three of the Silver Fangs howled at the same time, a powerful blue aura draping their bodies, "This spell card can only be activated when I have three normal monsters that have the same name… And my Silver Fangs qualify! And now… All three can attack you directly!"

"W-What?!" Inukai shouted crawling backwards until his back slammed up against the cage.

"Silver Fang Pack!" Wolfgainer shouted as all three of the snow wolves snarled loudly. "Attack Mad Dog Directly!"

It was over before it started, all three of the Silver Fang wolves pounced on Inukai, sinking their fangs into his body… and the electricity from his duel disk coursing through his veins, making the large muscular man scream out in pain. "AAAARRGGGGGHHHH!" (ILP: 0000 Lose)

"… and that's game," Wolfgainer sighed flicking his lighter on, sparking up his cigarette.

A few minutes later, with the cage lifted up and back at the bar…

"So you won… Congrats," Inukai growled cleaning another one of his glasses.

Puffing out a ring of smoke, Wolfgainer just chuckled. "Ah, you're just giving me more credit than I deserve… But enough pleasantries, its time for you to start talking…"

'_How does he even do this stuff?_' Shinre thought.

"… Fine…" Inukai growled holding his chin. "Now, this is all speculation… But, there were two rumors I heard about the Emperor, and they were from shaky sources."

"That's fine, just talk," Wolfgainer replied.

"Well, one rumor was from a guy watching a duel with the emperor," Inukai stated closing his eyes in deep thought. "Something about a dark blue haired girl, I think. And the other was that the emperor was hiding out in some sort of dojo."

"A blue haired girl and a dojo," Wolfgainer mumbled under his breath before he stood up straight. "Tell me, you said the Emperor was dueling, any idea as to who?"

"I heard it was some joker with greasy black hair," Inukai replied as a small picture appeared over Wolfgainer's head. "Kind of dressed a Domino City Police uniform…"

'… _Dorkus…_' Wolfgainer thought to himself before he spun around and began to "Thanks… oh, and don't worry about this place, I'll make sure no one on the force will come here…"

Shinre sighed loudly, slowly standing up to follow Wolfgainer out…

"Hey, you in the fedora."

Shinre stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Inukai eye to eye, "Yeah?"

"Listen, this is just me talking, but," Inukai started but stopped to look left and right. "But, you should keep an eye on your boss. He… he seems to have the same power and strength as Hell Kaiser Ryo…"

"… Hell Kaiser Ryo," Shinre repeated raising an eyebrow. "… I'll be sure to do so."

"Shinre!" Wolfgainer shouted from the entrance of the bar. "Hurry up!"

"Coming sir!" Shinre shouted back, not seeing Inukai shake his head in disappointment.

_With Wolfgainer hot on the trail…_

_Will the Detective of the Duel rise or fail_

_In his quest to put an end to this tragic tale?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Beat Trail / Trap / Effect:** When a monster is destroyed as a result of battle, search your deck for one Beast-type monster and place it in your hand.

**Image:** A lush forest with a dirt trail streaming through it

_This card was used by Maeda Hayato in Yugioh GX._

**Acid Slime / Water / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 1000 / Aqua/Effect:** When this card is destroyed by battle, the opponent takes 800 points of damage to his/her life points.

**Description:** A small pool of blue slime with four tentacle like legs.

**Draw Slime / Water / LV. 2 / ATK: 300 / DEF: 200 / Aqua/Effect:** When this card is sent to the graveyard, draw one card from your deck.

**Description:** A pool of red slime with a card in its center.

**Multiple Slime / Water / LV. 6 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / Aqua/Effect:** If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Special Summon 3 [Slime Monster Tokens] (Aqua / WATER / 1 / 500 / 500) on your side of the field in attack mode.

**Description:** A beast of yellow slime.

**Despised Treaty / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated during your opponent's turn. The opponent can Special Summon one level four or lower monster from his/her deck. If the player uses this effect, you can draw 2 cards form your deck. If the opponent does not use this effect, inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points.

**Image:** a demonic general unfurling a scroll to a cornered king

**Contingency Fee / Spell / Effect: **Your opponent draws until his/her Deck until his/her hand contains 6 cards. For each card that was drawn, increase your Life Points by 1000 points.

**Image:** a ninja slicing open a large box of yen

**Slime Vase / Spell / Effect:** Special Summon one monster that includes 'Slime' in its card name from your hand.

**Image:** A slime monster pouring from a faucet

_The preceding six cards were used by Mad Dog Inuzaki in Yugioh GX._

**Chimera Slime / Water / LV. 8 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200 / Aqua/Fusion/Effect:** [Revival Jam + Multiple Slime] When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, by removing one Aqua monster from your graveyard to inflict damage to your opponent's life points by half of this card's attack points. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon one 'Slime' or 'Jam' monster from your graveyard.

**Description:** A large green slime monster in the shape of a griffon

**Polluted Water / Trap / Effect:** Tribute 1 Water monster on your side of the field. Destroy all Warrior, Beast-Warrior and Spellcaster type monsters on your opponent's side of the field, in your opponent's hand and for the next three turns, each card your opponent draws. For each monster destroyed by this card's effect, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Image:** A large drum of toxic waste being poured into a pond of water.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Odoroki:** …They say that youth is wasted on the…

**Sai:** BORING!

**Odoroki:** Huh?

**Ayame:** You can't just give a preview like that Roki-kun! Its gotta have flare!

**Odoroki:** …

**Sai:** She's right ya know!

**Odoroki:** … Can I just do the preview?

**Sai and Ayame:** Only if you make it big!

_**What will the next chapter bring to Odoroki and the group? Find out next time on Drawn Back to the Basic – **__**Draw 15: Hunting Instinct**_

**Odoroki:** How's that?

**Sai and Ayame:** You did that on purpose!

**Odoroki:** … heh…


	15. Draw 15: Hunting Instinct

… _**Ya know, I wasn't always the Emperor of the Underworld, knowing the darkness of this world and how it corrupts the light.**_

_**Back when I was younger, I loved spending time with what friends I had (I have no idea where they are now) and just goofing around.**_

_**But that was a long, long time ago.**_

_**And yet, I still can remember the day I lose my innocence… and no, I don't mean it like the way you're thinking about it right now.**_

_**I lost my childhood, and became the dark Emperor of the Underworld.**_

_**I suppose I'm envious of little kids these days, enjoying life to its fullest and not having cares in the world…**_

… _**But now… Now I'm…**_

_**Well… You'll see…**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Draw 15**

**Hunting Instinct**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

While electricity was surging through a certain detective's body, Odoroki was just relaxing in the lobby of the hotel, his legs propped up on the other end of couch he was resting on. And in his hands was one of the most recent duelist magazines, only this time they were doing an exclusive article…

'The Future of Dueling!'

"… A rumor talking about a new type of monster card," Odoroki muttered under his breath as he read the rest of the article. Apparently there were rumors flying around about a new monster card type and a new card type all together… but like it was said beforehand, they were only rumors.

Heck, these were only the tamer rumors he had heard off. There was another rumor that there were members of I2 trying to make a deal for a new form of dueling, creating a vehicle that would add another style to the game…

'_Sounds like a waste of time…_' Odoroki thought placing the magazine on top of his face…

"There you are!"

Odoroki pulled his magazine away from his face, seeing none other than Sai, Ayame and surprisingly Hyatt standing over him with mischievous grins on their faces. Not liking where that was going, Odoroki lifted the magazine back over his face, '_Maybe if I pretend I didn't see them, I should be okay…'_

"What are you doing?" Sai sighed loudly pulling the magazine away from the now annoyed Emperor of the Underworld.

Odoroki rolled his eyes before he placed his arms behind his head, "Well, I was trying to relax while catching up on some duel monster…"

"Boring!" Hyatt and Ayame announced at the same time, making Odoroki fall from the couch.

"… Ouch," Odoroki moaned before he pushed himself off of the floor. "So, what do you want?"

"You've been hiding out in the hotel ever since we got back from the café," Ayame replied, sending a few memories and chills of that duel. "So… Thanks to Hyatt's idea, we decided to take you out on the grand city of Tokyo!"

"First stop, one of the top Karaoke Bars!" Hyatt laughed loudly with a slam to his chest. "Then you'll see how a big man can really sing!"

"… I'll pass," Odoroki sighed shaking his head before he decided to go back to his room.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sai growled grabbing the red vested duelist by the shoulder. "We've got a whole day planned, and we need a fourth person to go with us!"

"Then ask Ashton… Or maybe you should try your luck with Solo?" Odoroki suggested shrugging his shoulder free from Sai's unexpected powerful grip. "Or how about you ask Kenshin-sama?"

"We would," Sai huffed crossing her arms. "But we can't find any of them around…"

"And so I was a last resort?" Odoroki muttered with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Yeah, pretty much," Sai replied bluntly, making the sweatdrop grow larger on the side of Odoroki's head.

"So… the city of Tokyo is ours for the taking!" Ayame announced, tucking one of her arms under one of Odoroki's.

"Let's show how big we are in this big city!" Hyatt laughed hooking his arm through Odoroki's other arm. "To the streets!"

"Charge!" Sai shouted before the three teens pulled Odoroki out of the door of the hotel's doors and into the streets, not normally a scene you would see in the streets of Tokyo… or any where else in the world for that matter.

However, standing outside the door, watching the group run off the streets was a rather small figure with starry eyes, "Wow! These guys certainly know how to have a fun time!"

Just as the small figure was about to give chance, a familiar shadowed man lifted the younger figure by the rather large yellow backpack that was on her back, "Oh… I would assume that means we're boring back at the dojo, eh, Kono-chan?"

"Ah! Mika-kun!" the young girl shouted, her face a mixture of surprise and annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Heh," Mikasa chuckled as he placed Kono back on the ground, getting an angry look from her. "Well, my target's here too ya know. And I thought I'd stay in the lobby and wait for the blue haired dood to come to me. So, are you really going to go after that red guy?"

"Yep, yep!" Kono replied sending a large smile on her face towards Mikasa.

The only reason that Mikasa asked was because he and the rest of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo students knew that their sensei was sure that the red wearing guy was more than likely an underground duelist… and from the stories that Sensei told them from time to time about those dangerous duels…

"Anyway, Mika-kun," Kono giggled before spinning on her heel. "As much as I'd like to play with you today, I've gotta go get that guy! After all, it looks like he and the rest of the others are going to have a great time, and I wanna get in it as well! So, later!"

"W-Wait a second!" Mikasa shouted, but it was too late, Kono was already in hot pursuit of the group and the former Emperor of the Underworld. "… Well this is just perfect…"

"Heh, heh, I know what ya mean!"

Mikasa jumped slightly from that laughter, turning towards the lobby of the hotel to see none other than the leek chewing Aston standing before him. "People this days really are crazy… heck, even I'm teetering on the edge of that cliff."

'_Yep… this is the guy…_' Mikasa chuckled patting his pocket where his pocket duel disk was situated in at the moment. "I guess that's what makes our world turn, turn, turn…"

"Heh, I'm starting to like ya…" Ashton started to say.

Mikasa held his hand up towards Ashton, "Mikasa… The name's Mikasa."

"Sweet," Ashton replied clasping his hand into Mikasa's. "Ashton's my name and duel monsters are my favorite game."

"Oh, that's cool," Mikasa stated pulling his hand back from Ashton's. '_Wait… something's up… it's like he knows…'_

"So Mikasa, what brings you here?" Ashton asked with a smile on his face.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_FLYING IN THE SKY!_" Hyatt sang rather loudly into the microphone, the multiple lights flowing over his body and the stage. "_Higher and farther than the infinite heavens!_"

"_Shinning Finger!"_

"_A glittering light! A summoning spell lights up a time of bloodshed!"_

"For a loud mouthed guy," Sai muttered from the group's table inside the darkened karaoke bar. "Hyatt sure does know how to sing well."

"Too bad he's so focused on being number one," Ayame sighed before taking a sip from her fruit drink that she ordered.

"Oh, what's this now?" Sai snickered with an evil look in her eyes, taking note of the blush on Ayame's face. "Is someone starting to get a crush on the green haired goofball?"

"Stop it Sai!"

'_I should've just stayed in bed this morning…_' Odoroki thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. Heck between the old anime song being sung by the green loud-mouth and the girl talk, Odoroki wished that he never would've gone into that café all those weeks ago.

While the music was still playing, Odoroki stood up from his seat, getting weird looks from Sai and Ayame, "Where are you going scar-face?"

"A gentleman never says where he's going," Odoroki replied before walking away. Now he could've walked away from this little excursion… but if anything were to happen like it did the other day and if Kenshin were to find out that Odoroki was with them when that happened…

The chill of that thought sped through Odoroki's spine as he managed to make it to the hall.

So the former emperor of the underworld decided to settle for the bathroom, just to get away from the music…

"WHOA!"

"Huh?!" Odoroki questioned before something slammed into his legs, making him stumble backwards slightly.

"Owie!" A youthful yelp sounded, making Odoroki blink slightly until he looked down to see who or what had slammed into him.

Who would've been the correct answer… but why such a small girl would be in here at this time of day was a marvel to Odoroki. The young girl looked to be eight or nine years old, with really tan skin. Dressed in a baggy red vest, a black pair of shorts and a gray shirt, this young girl rubbed her sore back with a disdained look on her face, "Ouch… what was that for?"

Odoroki would've responded, but the girl's hair was somewhat weird (although, he wasn't one to talk), she had long black hair that was done in several braids. But those were all that were seen, since she had the top of her hair covered with a large red and black bandana that had large circle on it that had a skeleton of a T-Rex on it. She also had a large yellow backpack, but the bandana and hair was more eye-catching. "Uh… are you okay?"

"Yep, yep!" the young girl announced jumping back on her feet, a large grin on her face that made Odoroki sweatdrop. "Nothing can keep me down!"

'…_Well… At least she's okay…_' Odoroki thought shaking his head as the girl grinned at him expectantly. "Um…"

"Hey old guy!" the young girl laughed, making Odoroki take a step back. "What ya doing here?!"

'_Is an eighteen year old really considered old to a girl that young?'_ Odoroki thought with his eye twitching slightly. "Well, if you want to know, first off, I'm not old, I'm still a teenager… and secondly, I was dragged here."

"You're still old to me!" The girl giggled, making Odoroki's three extra hair stands stand up straight. "Oooh! How'd you do that?"

"… Do what?" Odoroki asked, combing his hair back slightly, only to have the three strands bounce back out.

"Wow! That's so cool!" the little girl exclaimed with stars in her eyes. "What's your name old boy?!"

"… again with the old boy," Odoroki muttered under his breath, but realizing he was arguing with a little kid… "Uh, my name's Roki."

"Roki?" The girl looked like she was in deep thought. "… Roro-san? Kiki-kun?"

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Odoroki's head, someone else was trying to make a nickname for Odoroki's fake name?

"Well, Roki-Senpai seems to fit, since you're older than me!" The girl giggled, making the sweatdrop grow larger. "And I'm Kenzan Konohana! But everyone calls me Kono or Kono-chan!"

"Uh huh, so Kono-chan, what are you doing here?" Odoroki asked crossing his arms. "A girl of your age shouldn't be alone…"

"Oh, uh, well," Kono muttered lowering her head with her hands clasped together… "I… I…"

Odoroki sighed loudly in his head, he knew that look, so, kneeling down slightly so he could look Kono in the eyes, "Kono, I want you to tell me the truth… Are you lost?"

The Former Emperor of the Underworld only receive a small nod and a couple of sniffles from Kono, making Odoroki sigh slightly before he placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder, "Tell you what, I'll get my friends and we'll help you… if that's alright with you…"

"Uh, um," Kono sniffed a few times before she sent Odoroki a large smile on her face. "Well, could we do a few things before that?"

"Wouldn't your parents be worried about you?" Odoroki asked raising an eyebrow at Kono's response.

"They're on a trip!" Kono replied throwing her fist up. "My bigger brother is watching me for the summer, but he's at a duel monster tournament today… and I well, I had a few things to do today as well. So, so I kinda wandered away from the house."

At first, Odoroki felt like he should've scolded the kid, but that's when something stuck him in the back of his mind…

"_Odoroki… what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay home…"_

"_B-But…"_

"_No buts Odoroki!"_

Shaking his head, Odoroki smiled down at Kono, "Well… Alright… But first, we'll still talk to my group…"

"_SHINING FINGER!"_

"_Grab your dream!"_

"_I still think I get a chance!"_ Odoroki sweatdropped as Hyatt's voice (as well as several other voices) echoed through the karaoke bar's halls.

"Uh, we may have to wait a few minutes for that…" Odoroki stated before leading Kono back to the table where the others were situated…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Back at the hotel, more specifically the pool area…

A powerful explosion rocked the water, making all the little kids in the pool cheer since the waves allowed them a little more fun and enjoyment…

… Unfortunately for Mikasa, he wasn't having the same experience, especially since his duel disk was beeping loudly as his life point counter flashed a few times, '_What the hell is going on here!?! At first I thought this guy was nothing more than a goofball…_' (MLP: 500)

As he looked at the large creatures… or vessels as they were, Mikasa gulped noticing that all of them had their cannons aimed towards him. '_…But, but he managed to over power me like I was nothing!'_

"Ha, ha, ha!" Ashton laughed from the other side of the large pool, his arms crossed over his chest so he could show his duel disk. "What's the matter mate? I thought you said it was no sweat to send me up the river?" (ALP: 7500)

'_That was before I knew you had these kinds of creatures!_' Mikasa hissed inside his head as he slowly drew his next card, and immediately his eyes widened at the sight of it. '_N-No! Not Jinzo! I don't have a monster on the field!'_

There was only one thing Mikasa could do…

"… I pass…"

"Aw, what's the matter, mate?" Ashton cackled with his same words from last time, slowly he drew his next card from his duel disk, even though he didn't require the new card added to his arsenal. "Is my style of dueling too much for you? Oh well… Ready… Aim…"

"FIRE!"

Several roars and explosions filled the pool area, rocking the water so much that it splashed onto Ashton's and Mikasa's feet, surprising the Kuroi Tsuki dojo student as he flew backwards slightly. '_How did the hologram system do something like that? That doesn't seem to be…_' (MLP: 0)

"Bwa, ha, ha, ha!" Ashton laughed clapping his hands as the monsters on his field disappeared, only to have a few seconds later to have his usual leek in his mouth. "Well, it was a good match to keep me occupied. So, bravo Mikasa!"

'_Are you nuts?! I didn't get a scratch on your life points, and I'm the third best at the dojo!_' Mikasa thought in his head as a large bead of sweat appeared on the side of his head. That's when it dawned on Mikasa, '_Wait… do all the duelists from this guy's dojo have the same strength?!? Oh crap!'_

"Something wrong, dood?" Ashton asked, blinking a few times as he held his hand out to Mikasa to help the Kuroi Tsuki duelist up from the ground.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"… So, now we're babysitting today?" Sai groaned as she and Odoroki stood inside one of the aisles at a nearby convenience store, looking at all selections of soda and drinks in the freezer. "Nice going scar-face!"

"Makes no difference to me," Odoroki stated opening the glass door to grab strawberry milk and a Diet Pepsi. "I've been babysitting you and your friends ever since we've met."

"I don't need you babysitting me!" Sai snapped, flames appearing in her eyes, slamming the glass door shut with a Coke, an energy drink and a diet caffeine free Pepsi. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself, ya know!"

"… Oh, there's no denying that," Odoroki replied taking the drinks from Sai, apparently he was paying for this day, like he did at the karaoke bar. "After all, you do have a job, you do have your own place to stay, and you do not usually get into several predicaments that I have to save you from. Oh yes, you are one independent woman…"

If she was capable, Sai would've made Odoroki's head explode at that moment…

"Oh, wait a minute," Odoroki chuckled snapping his fingers. "I'm wrong on those last comments…"

"Damn you scar-face…" Sai growled, using every little bit of will power in her body to not hit Odoroki.

"Wow, do they usually act like that?" Kono asked watching Odoroki and Sai argue from one of the large windows that allowed people to see in.

"Nah, they're actually acting rather calm today," Ayame giggled taking a seat on the bench outside, also watching as Hyatt was hitting on some school girls that looked a year younger than him. "They're not hitting each other right?"

"Uh, I don't think so," Kono replied jumping on the seat next to Ayame. "You guys are fun!"

"Why thanks!" Ayame replied with a smile on her face. "But, Kono, what do your parents do that makes them leave you in the care of your brother?"

"They're un… ar-kay-olo-gists…" Kono stuttered to get the words right. "Um… something to do with dinosaurs… and old stuff in the dirt."

"Oh, you mean archeologists," Ayame corrected with a smile on her face, knowing that would be a job that would include a large amount of traveling.

"That's what I said!" Kono giggled with a big smile on her tan face.

"And you said you had an older brother?" Ayame chuckled, with a sweatdrop on the side of her head, wishing that she wasn't like this when she was Kono's age. "And he's a duelist?"

"Yep, yep!" Kono shouted into the air with a great smile on her face. "He used to go to a school, but he's a pro now. I usually live with him on weekends and when momma and daddy are gone like this."

"A pro, eh?" Ayame was now very interested. "So, what's your brother's name?"

"Um, Kenzan Tyranno!" Kono replied with a large smile on her face. "He even taught me how to duel too!"

"T-T-Tyranno Kenzan!?!" Ayame gasped, a little taken back at the name.

She heard that name, there was a lot of hype about quite a few duelists from a certain academy, and this duelist wasn't an exception. Although his name was weird, Tyranno was an excellent duelist that had made a large splash in the pro leagues… although he wasn't in any real big tournaments; the dino duelist was in several smaller tournaments, establishing his name among duelists.

And if this girl was related and taught by Tyranno, "So… does that make you a duelist too?"

"Yep, yep!" Kono replied reaching into her backpack, and pulling out a small stack of duel monster cards, that was tied together with a small rubber band. "My bigger brother says that I'm really good too!"

Ayame was about to continue the conversation, but stopped when Hyatt stumbled up, tears rolling from his eyes and a large red mark on his cheek, "Aw man…"

"Got shot down again, Hyatt?" Ayame asked, getting a sad nod from the usually loud duelist.

"… I didn't even get a chance to use my pick up lines…" Hyatt sighed loudly rubbing his eyes with his arm.

"What'd I miss?" Sai asked exiting the convenience store with the bag of drinks in her hand, before noticing that Hyatt had his arm covering his eyes. "… Don't tell me, Hyatt got turned down again?"

"Yep, but that's never anything new," Ayame stated, making Hyatt fall to his knees, he felt like he just got kicked while he was down. "But, there's something else, our new little friend has something in common with you… she's got a pro duelist for a relative too!"

"Really!?! You've got someone in the league too, Sai-senpai?" Kono asked with stars popping around her eyes. "Who? Who? Who?!? Tellmetellmetellmetellme! TELL ME!"

A little taken back by the sudden rush of energy thrown at her by the little kid, Sai rubbed the back of her head as she set the bag of drinks on the bench, "Well, my dad was a pro duelist… but he's retired. So, who's your connection to the league?"

"My bigger brother, Kenzan Tyranno!" Kono announced before she tore into the bag, searching for her desired drink.

Sai's eyes widened, now that she got a good look at this kid, there were some familiar characteristics about this little girl with duelist that was making a splash in the leagues at the moment, "A-Are you serious? You're related to him?"

"Yep, yep!" Kono announced again as she pulled the Diet Pepsi out from the bag. "He even gave me dueling points! Said he got them from his senpai from his school."

"Senpai?" Ayame questioned, blinking a few times before she pulled out the Diet Caffeine Free Pepsi. "He had someone he looked up to at the academy? That's news to me, I heard that he learned all on his own and had his own crew."

"Nuh-uh!" Kono spat out, shaking her head making her hair move wildly. "That was all that icky man-a-jerk's idea that bigger brother was self-taught… sure, he had his own moves, but his senpai gave him strength and inspiration to never give up!"

"Sounds like this senpai was a big man!" Hyatt laughed loudly before he chugged down the energy drink in one go. "I would love to challenge this senpai!"

"Um… Speaking of challenges," Kono muttered placing her drink on the bench. "I, um… do any of you duel?"

"Well, all of us are duelists," Sai replied as the doors opened to reveal Odoroki walking out of the store slowly sipping the strawberry milk he had purchased. "… even the strawberry loving Scar-Face here is a duelist too."

"Hmmm?" Odoroki questioned lowering the glass of strawberry milk from his mouth. "What about me, Little Miss Independent?"

"Don't push your luck Scar-Face," Sai growled.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kono shouted jumping over to Odoroki, and grabbing the Former Emperor of the Underworld's pants' leg. "I wanna duel Roki-senpai! I wanna duel him!"

Odoroki was slightly surprised that this little girl wanted to duel against him… but then again, he knew what that feeling was, "Well…"

"Aw, why would ya wanna duel old Scar-Face here?" Sai asked getting a death glare from Odoroki. "He couldn't even beat me or my old man…"

"But didn't your duel with Odoroki go unfinished?" Ayame pointed out, remembering what Ashton had told her.

"Not helping Ayame," Sai whispered before a loud smacking sound echoed through the air.

Smacking his fists together a few times, Hyatt began to laugh out loud, "With my energy drink now in my veins… I feel a big supercharge coming! And if you want, I'll be your BIG opponent, Kono-Chan!"

"Nuh-uh!" Kono replied with a shake of her head. "I wanna duel Roki-senpai!"

"I don't see the harm in a friendly duel," Odoroki stated shrugging his arms. "Besides, it's been a while since I dueled, so why shouldn't I give the lady what she wants?"

"YAY!" Kono cheered loudly as she jumped into the air a few times. '_Yes! I can do this!'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

After a few minutes, the small group managed to find themselves a large park that had a small area that was open and didn't have people walking through it. And as Odoroki activated his duel disk, he couldn't help but notice something, "Uh… isn't that duel disk a little big for you?"

Indeed, the duel disk that Kono had on was bigger, it looked like it was made for someone three times Kono's size, and kept slipping on her arm. "It was my bigger brother's from his last years at his school! He gave it to me on my last birthday!"

"So, you think Roki will go easy on her?" Ayame asked before Hyatt ran towards Kono, a small string in his hands to help tie the duel disk tight on the young girl's arm.

"I still haven't gotten a grasp if Roki is a good duelist or not," Sai admitted watching as both Odoroki and Kono draw their opening five-card hands. "But Kono's got duelist blood in her veins if she's really related to Kenzan…"

"Alrighty!" Kono announced throwing her free arm into the air. "No time to spare! No need to fear! Kono is finally here!"

'…_But you've been here all this time,'_ Odoroki thought before he looked at his hand. "Well… Since you're pumped up, feel free to go first." (OLP: 8000)

"YAY!" Kono cheered again, this time pulling her sixth card from the top of her deck. "Roki-senpai is so nice!" (KLP: 8000)

'… _well, I never thought I'd be a senpai,'_ Odoroki thought to himself as he scratched the side of his face.

"And I'll start!" Kono stated holding up two of her cards up, and immediately slapping them onto her duel disk. "And I'm thinking about summoning, these guys!"

Two similar roars echoed through the air, allowing two large brown scaled raptors to appear in front of Kono, both of them snarling at Odoroki (1400/400 x2). "My cute little Gilasaurus cards!"

"Cute?" Ayame questioned.

"Little?" Hyatt muttered.

"Two monsters in one turn?" Rena asked.

"Ah, not bad, using the special summon ability when I have no monsters in my graveyard," Odoroki mused as he rubbed his chin. "Too bad it's the first turn."

"Aww… and I brought out both of them," Kono sighed fitting one of her remaining four cards into her duel disk. "Well… a card down and Kono's done!"

"I don't get it," Ayame muttered raising an eyebrow as Odoroki drew his next card. "Why didn't she summon another monster… or sacrifice those for something bigger?"

"Well, ya gotta take in consideration the age of Kono," Hyatt pointed out with a smug look on his face. "She looks only about eight or nine, so it might be a little difficult for her to fully grasp the rules of the game… or even strategy. So, this might be a little one-sided."

Hearing Hyatt speak, Odoroki nodded to himself, he did need to take it easy on this girl, "So, since you started fast, I'll take it nice and easy… and what better way than to summon Tomahawk Hunter in attack mode!"

Leaping over the field, the tribal warrior appeared on the field, pulling the two tomahawks into his hands (1500/1400). "And now… Tomahawk Hunter! Attack the Gilasaurus on the right!"

Running towards the dinosaur, the native warrior spun the two tomahawks in his hands, ready to slice and dice the large monster…

… And when the native warrior slid past the dinosaur, the thunder lizard screeched in agony before shattering. (KLP: 7900)

"AAH! My cute little dino," Kono sniffled slightly, making both Odoroki and the Tomahawk Hunter sweatdrop.

"UH… okay, I'll just end my turn with a set card of my own," Odoroki stated with his own set card appearing in front of him. "And, that's that…"

"Yay! My turn again!" Kono cheered, making the sweatdrop grow on Odoroki and his monster's head. "And yay! I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode!"

A louder roar erupted over the field, this time allowing a large red scaled dinosaur, this one resembling that of a bladed triceratops to rush onto the field (1900/500). "Next up, I'll have my bigger cute dino charge over your mean hunter! Saber Crash!"

The large dinosaur charged forward, its head lowered and ready to slam into the smirking Tomahawk Hunter, only to miss as the Hunter leapt over the dinosaur, grabbing its two main horns and pulled upwards to make the dinosaur cry out… as well as making tears appear in Kono's eyes, "W-What?"

"Hate to tell ya this," Odoroki chuckled rubbing the back of his head before his Tomahawk Hunter leapt back in front of him, mimicking his duelist's actions. "But once per duel, Tomahawk Hunter can negate one attack. And I chose to negate this attack."

"That was a rookie move," Sai commented rolling her eyes. "He should've saved its effect for a better time."

"Yes, but he's more than likely dealing with a rookie himself," Hyatt replied with a large smile. "He's just evening out the playing field."

"Aw…" Kono huffed with her arms crossed as the Sabersaurus slowly dragged itself back to her field. "Fine… I'll end my turn…"

"And during your end phase, I activate my trap card," Odoroki interrupted as his face down card flipped up, revealing a woman dancing in the rain. "Solemn Wishes. Now, each time I draw a card, I gain five hundred points. And, now I move to my turn!"

"Great, now he's going to go life point crazy," Sai sighed as Odoroki drew his next card, eliciting his trap card to glow brightly. "I hate it when he gets that out." (OLP: 8500)

"Now then, since I've drawn it," Odoroki stated holding up his next card. "I'll summon Card Brawler!"

Falling from the sky, the large masked, leather covered warrior crashed from above, his large fists slamming into the ground a few times before he stood up tall (1700/1200), cracking his fists loudly, "Take aim… and attack, Gilasaurus!"

"Wha…?" Kono started before she realized something. "AH! My dino's in attack mode?!?"

"RIGHT!" Odoroki shouted before the Card Brawler latched his arms around the surprised dinosaur's neck, and immediately bent backwards to slam the dinosaur's head into the ground loudly. When the Card Brawler released his grip, the raptor duel monster shattered into millions of pixels. (KLP: 7600)

"Awww!" Kono moaned loudly as tears began to well in her eyes. "My cute dino!"

That's when another card snapped off of Odoroki's deck, making his revealed trap card glow brightly, "And there's more, you see, when he destroys a monster a result of battle, I can draw a new card… and Solemn Wishes grants my wish for another five hundred points." (OLP: 9000)

"Oooh! Your deck is so annoying!" Kono huffed waving her free arm in the air.

"Well, I'll just end my turn with one set card," Odoroki chuckled as the other card appeared behind his monsters. "And I think that'll do it for me…"

"Man, even when he's holding back, Roki's a monster on the duel field," Ayame muttered with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"Back to me!" Kono announced, snapping her next card up… and took a few minutes to look at the cards in her hand before she smiled greatly. "Yay! Comeback time!"

"Hmm?" Odoroki questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Kono starts out with this!" Kono announced spinning a card in her hand before sliding it into her duel disk. Immediately a bright light rained down onto Kono's body, allowing her to pull three cards from her deck. "Graceful Charity! Kono now draws three cards, then sends two to the graveyard… Kono sends Ultimate Tyranno and Counterattack!"

Odoroki raised an eyebrow, wondering why Kono was referring to herself in the third person… or at least until the face down card on Kono's field flipped up, "Kono now activates Kono's face down card, Call of the Haunted! So, Kono get's to special summon a monster from the graveyard! And Kono chooses…"

The ground shattered upwards, stone and gravel flying into the air as a large black and red scale armored Tyrannosaurus Rex, stomping its feet into the ground before it roared loudly into the air (3000/2200). "Ultimate Tyranno!"

"Holy…" Ayame gasped at the large monster.

"Dang… now that's a BIG monster!" Hyatt laughed loudly, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yay! I got one of my bigger cuties out!" Kono announced holding her fist. "And it's smashy-smashy time!"

"Wait, what time?" Odoroki asked…

… At least until the Ultimate Tyranno slammed its powerful tail into not only the Tomahawk Hunter, but also the Card Brawler, sending them both flying high into the air, both of them screaming loudly until they were nothing more than a memory. (OLP: 6200)

"Wow! They're blasting off again!" Sai laughed loudly, mostly for the fact that someone managed to damage Odoroki a serious amount of damage. "Go Kono!"

"I knew Ultimate Tyranno was a powerful monster," Ayame gasped taking a step back from Sai's insane laughter. "And I guess it's monster sweeping ability is nothing to laugh at either…"

"Such… Such a BIG MONSTER!" Hyatt cackled, tears streaming from his eyes. "Such strength! Such skill! It'd make an awesome addition to my deck… but only if was a fire monster! WAAH!"

'… _I think I'm the only sane one left…_' Ayame thought with a slight grimace on her face. "… Well… that's no fun…"

"And now… Saber-kun?" Kono sweetly giggled, getting the Sabersaurus to nod towards her. "Please attack Roki-senpai directly!"

"Uh oh…" Odoroki gulped before the large Sabersaurus slammed into him, making him skid backwards as his life points dwindled down once more. "URK!" (OLP: 4300)

"Yep, yep! Don't treat Kono lightly!" Kono giggled sliding one more card into her duel disk, as the Sabersaurus retreated back to its master's field. "Or Roki-senpai'll get crushed!"

"Good advice," Odoroki moaned, before leaping back on his fee, snapping the next card from the top of his deck into his hand. And like the last turn, a bright light flowed over Odoroki's trap card. "Be sure you keep that sharp mind as you grow up." (OLP: 4800)

"Oh, Kono already get's better grades than bigger brother!" Kono giggled with her arms crossed. "So Kono already knows that she's smart!"

"Well, then would ya mind if I give you a few more tips?" Odoroki asked with a snap of his fingers, making the face down card on his field flipping up. "First, trap cards come in several varieties… like my Reckless Greed trap card! It's the trap equivalent of Pot of Greed."

Flipping up the next two cards from his deck, Odoroki didn't notice that his Solemn Wishes trap card was basking in light, "However, I need to give up my next two draw phases." (OLP: 5300)

"Well, I get that Roki needs more cards," Ayame stated scratching the side of her face. "But, isn't he taking a risk?"

"Come on Kono! Beat Scar-Face flat!" Sai cheered throwing her arm into the air.

"BIG!" Hyatt shouted pumping his arms. "BBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGG!"

"… Never mind…" Ayame sighed with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

"To end my turn," Odoroki announced holding up the two cards he had just drawn, along with another. "I'll set a monster and a pair of face down cards. Turn end."

"Hooray!" Kono cheered to herself swiftly yanking her next card up, but then pointed her finger over. "Kono will go straight into her battle phase, and have the Ultimate Tyranno! Smash that face down monster!"

With a deafening roar, the Ultimate Tyranno slammed its tail into the face down monster, making the card fly into the air, forming into a small robot that looked like it was from Lost in Space (400/400) shattering into millions of pixels. However, Odoroki couldn't help but smirk. "Thanks, that was my Card Trooper! And when destroyed I draw a card…"

The moment that Odoroki placed his fingers on his card, his face up trap card shown a great light, "… and you know what that means!" (OLP: 5800)

"Yeah, well, Kono's going to keep knocking life points from ya Roki-Senpai!" Kono replied with a large toothy grin on her face, the Sabersaurus charging forward at a great speed.

"Or you would if I didn't activate my other trap card!" Odoroki announced as a large shield appeared between him and the charging dinosaur. The shield blocked the attack successfully, sending the dinosaur skidding backwards… and then allowed Odoroki to pull another card from the top of his deck! "Go! Defense Draw! Not only does this card negate battle damage done to me once, but I can draw a new card… so, with me, I get double the bonus!" (OLP: 6300)

"Well, Kono has a few other tricks!" Kono announced snapping a card onto her duel disk. "So, Kono's going to set a monster in defense mode… and then activate the spell card Dino Blast!"

Kono's spell card appeared on the field, this one displaying a black overcoat duelist being attacked by a large dinosaur, "By selecting Kono's Ultimate Tyranno, you get blasted for its level times three hundred!"

"What?!" Odoroki shouted before the Ultimate Tyranno slammed its powerful tail directly into the former emperor's stomach, sending the Greed Duelist to the ground. (OLP: 3900)

"Whoa, you guys get the feeling that Kono's a better duelist than she let on?" Ayame asked, before a large bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"Kick him around the curve!" Sai shouted.

"Go big monster! BIG!" Hyatt roared.

"To end," Kono announced as a horizontal face down card appeared in between the Ultimate Tyranno and the Sabersaurus. "Kono will set a monster! Done, done!"

"Alright," Odoroki sighed, jumping to his feet. After a few swift cracks of his neck, Odoroki looked at his hand. "I didn't expect that kind of move from you… so, I'm impressed, heck, you're not even half my age and you managed to take my life points more than the half way point… even with all of my life point gain."

Kono couldn't help but turn to the side with a slight blush appearing on her face.

"So… As a little thanks," Odoroki stated holding up the five cards in his hand up towards everyone. "I'll show you what I am capable of… So, with what you've been able to do, I hope you'll be able to keep up!"

Plucking one of the cards from his hand, Odoroki spun it around in his fingers, "And to start, I'll activate Pot of Greed!"

The large green pot appeared in front of Odoroki, allowing the greed duelist pull the top two cards from his deck. (OLP: 4400)

"And with six cards…" Odoroki chuckled swiftly holding up two cards, the greed duelist held them up. "I'm more than free to activate Cost Down! So, by discarding this trap card, I can now lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two!"

"Oh! Does this mean Kono gets to see one of your strong cards?" Kono asked, stars popping over her head.

"Not just strong," Odoroki replied holding up one of the remaining four cards up in his hand. "But… this monster… he's, well, he's my favorite monster! I summon, The Fool!"

Slapping the card he selected, Odoroki's shadow began to grow behind him… before it shot up behind him, forming into a sleek shadowed form. The shadows erupted into the air, forming into a silver masked, sleek warrior with many tails of silver hair popping from the back of his mask. The shadowed warrior's clothing became apparent in the light, his black clothing covered with a large black overcoat with several belts attached to it. Reaching for the large and long broad sword on its back, the mysterious warrior spun around before he landed on the ground (1800/1500).

"That's your favorite monster?" Sai asked, getting out of her cheering for Odoroki's defeat. "Why would a monster like that be your favorite?"

"… the reasons are too complicated," Odoroki replied turning his head to the side. '_But… It's been a while since I managed to play this guy, so, it's a little nostalgic…'_

"WOOOOOOOOOOW!" Kono shouted with hearts and stars appearing over her eyes. "Your monster is so cool! Like he leapt off the pages of a manga or the screen of a movie!"

"Heh, I guess so," Odoroki replied before throwing his fist up towards the Ultimate Tyranno. "So… let me show you what this manga hero can do… especially when he goes on the attack against your Ultimate Tyranno!"

The shadowed warrior leapt into the air, spinning the broadsword in his hands while everyone else seemed to scream out loud, "WHAT!?!"

But then… everything just stopped.

"And when The Fool battles a monster," Odoroki explained snapping the top card from his deck up. "I must reveal the top card on my deck! And that's when the fun begins!"

Looking at the card, Odoroki's face turned into a smile as he turned it around, revealing it to be his Mercenary Quick-Draw. "Well… looks like my monster can't take yours out yet. But, thanks to this, his attack now shifts… into a direct attack!"

Time continued onwards, allowing The Fool to land in front of a surprised Kono… and then received a flick to her forehead, "ACK! Hey!" (KLP: 6700)

"Heh, priceless," Odoroki chuckled as The Fool slid back to his field, stabbing the sword into the ground. "Oh, and whenever a monster attacks directly thanks to the Fool's effect, that damage is cut in half. Anyway, I'll end my turn."

"Oooh, Kono's ready now!" Kono announced as she pulled the next card up. "And to prove it, Kono's activating a field spell… Jurassic World!"

The ground began to shake wildly, allowing more and more trees from the ground to shoot into the air, more tropical however until it covered the entire park area where the group was. The Ultimate Tyranno (3000/2200 + 300/300) and the Sabersaurus (1900/500 + 300/300) roared loudly with the new boost in power. "And thanks to this field spell, Kono's cute Dinosaurs get three hun… hundred points!"

'_I'm surprised that she has to pronounce hundred,_' Odoroki thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Now, Kono gets to send Kono's face down monster," Kono announced as the face down monster disappeared. "In order to summon Dark Driceratops!"

From the forest, a large black dinosaur, bird mix monster crashed onto the ground, its talons digging into the ground before it roared loudly with its beaked mouth (2400/1500 + 300/300). "And now, Ultimate Tyranno! Attack Roki-senpai's Fool!"

The large armored dinosaur roared loudly into the air before it charged forward, the ground behind thrown behind it as the beast gained speed…

"I activate my trap card!" Odoroki announced reaching for his duel disk.

"Oh no you don't!" Kono giggled plucking a card from her hand. "Kono activates the spell card, Dinostamp!"

Before Odoroki's finger even touched the duel disk, the Ultimate Tyranno leapt into the air and slammed its talon-ed foot into the only face down card on Odoroki's field. "When a dino attacks, Kono can destroy a spell or trap card on the field!" Roaring loudly into the air again, the Ultimate Tyranno turned to slam its tail into The Fool, "And… Kono's attack continues!"

"Yes…" Odoroki stated before he reached into his graveyard to pull out a single card from the slot. "… But, I never said I was activating my face down card."

"Eh?" Kono questioned before a large tombstone appeared behind the fool, intercepting the powerful tail swipe.

"I activate the trap card from my graveyard," Odoroki announced holding the card up, showing a young man placing a katana at a grave. "Bushido Last Will. When it's in my graveyard, I can remove it from play in order to end your battle phase. But in return, both of us can take a level four or lower monster card from our decks and add them to our hands."

A card popped out from the bottom of Odoroki's deck, "And I choose Mercenary Quick-Draw."

"Um… Kono chooses Dino Base!" Kono announced showing the card.

"Wait a tick," Hyatt muttered raising an eyebrow. "How'd that trap card get in Roki's graveyard?"

"Must've been when he played Cost Down," Sai pointed out, not liking where this was going.

"Alrighty, Kono's turn is done!" Kono cheered with a large smile on her face.

"And mine is just starting," Odoroki replied reaching for his deck, until he stopped. "Oh wait… I can draw again next turn…"

"But with what I've got," Odoroki continued holding up the monster card he had gotten a few seconds ago. "I'll be able to refresh my hand in a manner of seconds!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a small tumble weed appeared on the field, stumbling across the dusty ground. It was then the young cowboy appeared on the field, his cloak billowing in the wind as he pushed up his hat to show his large grin on his face (500/1000). "And this is only the first, meet my Mercenary Quick-Draw! And now… I'll activate the magical charms of Call to Arms! Now, I can special summon all copies of my Mercenary Quick-Draw!"

The spell card shattered, allowing two carbon copies of the same western styled warrior to appear on the field, all three of them smirking wildly (500/1000 x3). "Now then… it's time for a little fun… Quick Draw Shot! Triple Shot!"

All three of the Mercenary Quick-Draws slid forward, past all three of the large dinosaurs and stood in front of Kono… all of them with their guns aimed directly towards Kono…

POP! POP! POP!

That's when everyone noticed that the three Mercenary Quick-Draws' guns did fire… but they were more like pop guns that fired confetti into the air above Kono's head. "W-Wow!" (KLP: 5200)

"And here's a little trick," Odoroki stated as three cards popped off the top of his deck, as well as his Solemn Wishes glowing brightly. "My Quick-Draws can attack you directly. And for each one that lands an attack, I can draw a card. And since each of these attacks and draws occur at different times, I gain fifteen hundred points this time!" (OLP: 5900)

"WOW! Roki-senpai! Your strength is amazing!" Kono shouted, hearts and stars popping over her head.

"I do have to admit… Roki does know how to turn a bad situation back in his favor," Sai admitted, getting a few looks from Hyatt and Ayame. "What?! I can admit he has a few good moves… although he tends to repeat himself."

"Which is weird, since I asked him once," Ayame stated with a few questions appearing over her head. "And he said that he ran a sixty card deck, which would make it hard to get any combos out… sure, he had to cut twenty cards from it when the rules changed, but he says that's why he keeps fifteen of those cards in his side deck. And even then, he changes his deck."

"He actually told you that?" Hyatt questioned blinking a few times.

"Well, not really," Ayame replied tilting her head to the side. "He made a deal to tell me about his deck if I didn't mess with his hair. So, I took his proposal…"

"Now then… The Fool! Attack Ultimate Tyranno!" Odoroki shouted while looking at his three new cards.

"Are you hoping for another direct attack?" Kono asked as Odoroki fingered the top card of his deck…

Then with a snap, Odoroki lifted the card up into the air… and with a spin, he revealed it to be the spell card Enemy Controller. "… Not this time! You see, when I pull a spell card with his effect, the attacked monster's attack gets cut in half!"

"HUH!?!" Kono questioned before her Ultimate Tyranno disappeared in a large cloud of smoke, until it returned into a small deformed version of itself with large eyes (ATK: 1650). "AW! It's so cute!"

"Yeah… Too bad I can't call back my attack," Odoroki stated before the Fool leapt in front of the small, cute Ultimate Tyranno… and immediately kicked it high into the air. (KLP: 5750)

"AAWWW! Why'd you do that?!" Kono and Ayame moaned at the same time.

Odoroki just ignored them and lifted two of his newest cards from his hand. "I'll set these two cards face down, and call it a turn."

"Now Kono's mad!" Kono announced pulling her next card up. "Now Kono reveals Kono's face down card, go Jar of Greed!"

"I see," Odoroki stated as the young girl duelist pulled her next card into the air. "And I hope you don't mind… But I'm going to activate my own trap card, Threatening Roar!"

All three of the Mercenary Quick-Draws roared loudly into the air, making not only the Fool step back, but both of Kono's dinosaurs as well. "Now, this trap makes it so…"

"OH! OH!" Kono shouted throwing her hands into the air. "That means I can't attack this turn… oh…"

"Yep," Odoroki admitted with a nod of his head. "So, sorry about that."

"Oh, Kono's not worried," Kono replied with a large smile on her face. "Kono's got something even better! Kono summon Prehistoric Cannon!"

That's when something weird appeared on Kono's field, this one appearing to become a large armored brachiosaurus with a large cannon mounted on its back… looking rather ancient (0/1900). "When this large dino is summoned, it switches to defense mode!"

"Oh… and that does what next?" Odoroki mused with a large smile on his face.

"Well, when Kono skips her battle phase," Kono explained as the Prehistoric Cannon began to charge energy in its mounted cannon. "During the end phase, for each dinosaur on Kono's field, Roki-senpai takes three hundred points!"

"Oh? Well, that's certainly interesting…" Odoroki stated before the cannon fired a powerful burst of yellow energy onto him. "ACK!" (OLP: 5000)

"Ya know, I realized something… if Roki didn't have his life point card out," Hyatt pointed out with his arms crossed. "Then he would've lost this duel a long time ago."

"Unbelievable," Sai muttered.

"I know, but Roki's not really a typical duelist," Hyatt stated.

"Oh, not that, I'm surprised that you were able to count all those times he gained life points," Sai replied, cracking several tears appear on Hyatt's face.

Silently, Odoroki pulled his next card up, now since Reckless Greed's effect had died out. (OLP: 5500)

However…

… Odoroki had a serious look in his eyes. "Well now… Kono, I have to thank you, I haven't had a duel this fun in a while… But, alas, all good things come to an end."

"Huh? W-What are you talking about Roki-Senpai?" Kono stuttered, taking a step back.

"I'll show you," Odoroki stated holding up his selected card up. "I'll start with the spell card, one you're quite familiar with… Graceful Charity!"

Popping off the top three cards from his deck, Odoroki's serious face remained as it was when he looked at his seven cards. "Now, I discard Man of Fortune and Broww, Huntsman of Dark World, which when discarded, I can draw another card!" (OLP: 6000)

And yet another card popped from Odoroki's deck, allowing him to smirk wildly. "Its at this time, I activate my next trap card… Greed!" (OLP: 6500)

"Greed? Now that's the last thing I'd expect in Roki's deck," Ayame stated blinking a few times. "I mean with all the drawing he does… wouldn't that ruin his strategy?"

"Now then… I'm going to be a nice guy and a bad guy," Odoroki stated with his arms crossed as he held up the first card he drew in the duel. "I activate the spell card, Relinquished Greed!"

"Another Greed card?" Hyatt questioned as Odoroki fitted the spell card into his duel disk.

"Now then… I continue by going into my battle phase!" Odoroki announced as all three of his Mercenary Quick-Draws leapt into the air. "So, without further ado, Mercenary Quick-Draws! All of you attack Kono directly again once more!"

Kono blinked in confusion as the confetti shots popped through the air, "Um… you might gain life points, b-but won't you lose them in the end?" (KLP: 4250)

"… you let me worry about that," Odoroki stated adding another three cards from his deck. (OLP: 8000)

"Was Roki trying to get his life points back to normal?" Hyatt questioned scratching the side of his head. "Cause with the way he's drawing, all that life point gain will just go back down the drain thanks to his own trap card."

"I really am starting to think Roki's as stupid as his hair cut," Sai pointed out, getting a dark look from Odoroki.

"… Don't… ever… insult… my hair!" Odoroki snarled with a dark aura around his eyes.

"Whoa!" Sai shouted, making everyone except Odoroki sweatdrop.

"I think you struck a nerve," Ayame gulped.

"Now… I activate the final card of this duel," Odoroki stated, holding up the seventh card in his hand up into the air. "I activate Card Destruction!"

Everyone blinked as both Odoroki and Kono slipped their hands into their duel disk's graveyards, both of them drawing their cards immediately afterwards. Odoroki pulled a full six, and Kono drew three. (OLP: 8500)

"… Was that Roki-Senpai's move?" Kono asked with a dull look on her face. "Kono knows Kono'll take fifteen hundred points in the end phase, but…"

"Ah, but that's when the hidden treasure of my move takes place," Odoroki stated as his Relinquished Greed spell card appeared in front of him. "My Relinquished Greed's effect activates. Now, for each card I drew this turn, you draw the same amount Kono! Now if my math is correct, I drew three cards from my battle phase… and then six more from my Card Destruction. That means nine new cards…"

"Um… Math's not my greatest subject in school," Kono stated holding up her nine new cards. "But… does that mean that…"

"Yep, yep!" Odoroki chuckled with a large smirk on his face. "In addition to the three you drew before, that means you take six thousand points of damage thanks to Greed!"

"S-So, th-thanks to Roki-Senpai's gaining," Kono started to get tears in her eyes. "Roki-Senpai will survive this?"

"… Not really," Odoroki stated as the ghostly version of Man of Fortune appeared behind him. "Thanks to the Man of Fortune in my graveyard, all damage from Greed and Avarice cards are negated."

"A-AH!" Kono yelped before millions and millions of coins began to fall over her field, her surprised dinosaurs and even herself. "Kono knew Kono wanted a bigger allowance, but this is too much!" (KLP: 0)

That's when all the holograms disappeared… with the Fool being the last to do so. The Fool took a bow towards Odoroki before he began to float away in the breeze, his body scattering like leaves in the wind. "And that's game…"

"WAAAAAH!" Kono cried out loud with tears streaming from her eyes and onto the ground. "K-Kono lost! W-WAAAAH!"

'_Great job Odoroki… you made a girl cry…_' Odoroki thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. Slowly, Odoroki trotted forward to the still crying Kono. "Um… well, d-don't cry Kono… You did well actually…"

"R-Really?" Kono sniffled a few times.

"Um, yeah, of course," Odoroki chuckled scratching the side of his face.

"YAY!" Kono shouted, wrapping her arms around Odoroki's legs, taking the young duelist by surprise. "Roki-Senpai's so kind! And so cool!"

"Whoa!?!" Odoroki shouted, not expecting those last comments.

"Heh, this is too much!" Sai snickered loudly, holding her sides.

"Such a big move…" Hyatt muttered under his breath.

"_Now I face out! I hold out! I reach out to the truth of my life…_"

"Hmm?" Sai muttered taking her cell phone. "Oh, hold on a second…"

After a few seconds…

"What? But, why?" Sai moaned into the phone before she sighed loudly. "A-Alright dad…"

"What's up Sai?" Ayame asked.

"That was my dad," Sai sighed pocketing her phone. "He's got something to tell us back at the hotel and wants us to hurry up back there."

"Aww… but we had so much more fun to do!" Ayame sighed loudly.

"And what do we do with Kono?" Odoroki stated, trying to gently get Kono off of him.

"AH! Kono will come with you!" Kono announced with a large smile on her face.

"… Great…" Odoroki chuckled with a nervous look on his face.

_With news waiting in the wings,_

_Life's getting more complicated with these things._

_What awaits Odoroki and the others back in Domino City?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**  
Card Stats**

**Dino Blast / Spell / Effect:** Activate this card by selecting one face up Dinosaur-type monster on your side of the field. Inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's life points times the level of the selected monster.

**Image:** A duelist being struck by a dinosaur's blast.

**Dinostamp / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a Dinosaur-type monster attacks. Destroy one spell or trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

**Image:** A large T-Rex slamming their foot into a card back.

_The previous two cards were used by Tyranno Kenzan _

**The Fool / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card battles a monster, reveal the top card of your deck. Depending on the revealed card, activate one of the following effects (after, place the revealed card at the bottom of your deck):

Monster: Change the attack to a direct attack (all battle damage done as a result is cut in half).

Spell: Cut the attack strength of the attacked monster in half.

Trap: Negate the attack and end the battle phase.

**Description:** A silver masked sleek warrior with many tails of silver hair popping out from the back of his mask while his sleek body is covered with a long, belt covered overcoat with a large broadsword strapped to his back.

**Bushido Last Will / Trap / Effect:** When this card is in your graveyard, you remove this card to end your opponent's battle phase. Then each duelist may take one level four or lower monster from his/her deck and add them to their hands. They must show the cards and then shuffle their decks.

**Image:** a young man placing a katana at grave

**Relinquished Greed / Spell / Effect:** During the end phase of the turn this card was activated, for each card you drew outside your draw phase this turn, your opponent must draws the same amount of cards.

**Image:** A small man swiping some money from a confused citizen.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**???: **Oh? What's this? Why do I have no name?

**Odoroki:** What the heck? What's up with this guy? He came out of no where!

**???:** I do believe that the author is keeping me secret… after all, I am the main focus of next chapter.

**Odoroki:** W-What!?! But we're still in Tokyo! And don't break the fourth wall!

**???: **And I'm in Domino, where things are getting a little hairy. And you shouldn't worry, you'll still get your explanation for everything… but its more on the side really.

**Odoroki:** I don't believe this…

_**In the streets of Domino, trouble brews… its up to a new duelist to take care of everything, often called the hero of the streets… And no, its not that one 'Hero' if that's what you're thinking of…**_

_**Take charge and: **__**Draw 16: The Illusionary Gentleman!**_

**Odoroki:** At least I get some answers as with what was happening…

**???:** And yet I'm here to be the main character.

**Odoroki:** I hope that's not the case…


	16. Draw 16: The Illusionary Gentleman

_**Salutations here!**_

_**You do not know me, and for that I apologize, but, I cannot give my name… **_

_**At least, not now…**_

_**Am I a hero? Am I a villain?**_

_**Who knows? Sure, you can see me as either if you want; I try not to judge people on what they look like, even though I know that other people don't follow the same principle… But hey, it's not my place to judge.**_

_**I suppose I should talk about myself…**_

_**Well, my name is… Wait, I'm not allowed to tell you that! Heh, sorry.**_

_**My hobbies? Sure I've got hobbies…**_

_**What I like? I like to watch the clouds…**_

_**  
Dreams of the future? Well, to be blunt I'd like to meet someone, and maybe start a family in the future… but hey; I've got plenty of time for something like that.**_

_**Anyway, I think its time we got started… right?**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 16**_

_**The Illusionary Gentleman**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Lone Wolf Bar…

Early afternoon, the bar was actually a hang out not for the day crowds, rather it was a haven for what one might call mercenaries, both known for their cruel methods and for the fact that they all are skilled in a certain past time…

… Duel Monsters…

Each man and woman in the bar was skilled in finding anyone, fighting and dueling on par with any pro league duelist…

… Including a sleek young man with bleached white hair who sat at the bar, swirling the small shot glass of liquor in his hand. Dressed like a gangster with a skull themed muscle shirt while having a large leather jacket draped over his shoulders that was slightly singed from his one duel the previous day, "Barkeep… another shot!"

Inukai turned from another customer at the bleached haired man, "Man, you must be taking quite the hit from your loss, eh Kanji?"

"Oh shut up!" Kanji snapped, spilling whatever liquor he had left in his shot glass over the table. "I get dropped by those damn sponsors after one single loss… how else am I supposed to take this?!?"

"…One loss? And you get dropped?" Inukai questioned before pouring more liquor in Kanji's shot glass. "Yeesh, I didn't think it would be that bad…"

"What'd ya expect?" Kanji growled, slurping the drink in one single down. "More… By the by, the only way now-a-days you can even get a guarantee career in the pro leagues is to graduate from an academia… and I don't feel like joining the underground leagues, they may be more my style, but I don't want to get into a life like that…"

Inukai seemed to take a hit to his ego, slowly pouring the liquor into Kanji's shot glass Inukai couldn't help but remember his recent loss with that wolf user – Ookami-san… that was freakier was the fact that Ookami-san reminded Inukai of something that happened four years ago… "Still, to be in the pro leagues for six months, with your street record, you've become somewhat a hero among the streets…"

"Hero? Hero?!" Kanji snarled slamming the glass into the bar, shattering the shot glass. "HA! The last thing I wanted to be a hero…"

"I don't care what you wanted to be, don't be breaking my glasses!" Inukai snarled back slamming his fist into the bar.

"My apologies… put it on my tab," Kanji sighed rubbing his left eye. "But, when that little witch took down my Thunder Fist style with those weird monsters… well, that's just a scar on my pride! And the Ikazuchimaru family name hasn't been that grand for years now…"

"… When was that?" Inukai asked pouring another shot glass of liquor for Kanji.

Snapping up the shot of liquor, Kanji just swirled the drink instead of sipping it, "Four years ago… I had an older brother who went by our surname, he joined some group, I can't really remember what it was called, but that group was ultimately defeated by some runt who ran those damn E-Hero cards… Unfortunately, he went underground afterwards with the rest of the group…"

"You mean the league?" Inukai muttered, raising an eyebrow since he never heard of a guy named Ikazuchimaru until this Kanji guy got in the pro leagues.

"Nah, he disappeared," Kanji growled lowering his head slightly. "I was only seventeen at the time, and he was the only family I had…"

"So? How'd that disgrace the Ikazuchimaru name?" Inukai asked, not understanding what Kanji was getting at.

"… Cause, it wasn't his disappearance that left the family name in disgrace," Kanji snarled with his sharp teeth barred before he chugged the shot. "It was the massive debt he left in his place for me to! I had to bear on my shoulders! I had drop out of school! I had to get several miserable jobs, all the profit going to pay the debts and the rent! If I didn't work part time in a ramen shop, then I would've starved!"

'_Seems like a classic underdog story you hear for the top dogs of the league,_' Inukai thought to himself as he picked up a glass of water for himself. '_Too bad this story didn't have a happy ending.'_

"I suppose you're wondering how a loser like me managed to claw his way to the leagues with all that debt," Kanji sighed pushing the glass away, his head was starting to throb after all those drinks.

"The thought crossed my mind," Inukai sighed; taking note that some of the other customers at the bar had gotten interested in the Ikazuchimaru's story.

"… Over half a year ago, I was unable to pay some of the debt since I had to miss a week of work due to a cold," Kanji explained as he reached for the deck case that was latched on the back of his belt. "The debt collector called me to a bar a little ways from this one… and thought it would've been a good idea to give me a fighting chance."

"Turned out the debt collector was also a sponsor for a small group of duelists in the Pro Leagues, so he set me up against his top player thinking he could double my debt in one shot… but he didn't know that dueling runs in my family's blood! The Thunder Fist style crashed down on that foolish dump heap he called a duelist."

"But the debt collector continued to send his duelists, making wagers with me that he'd pay my debt if I won against the other six duelists he had under his employment. Well, thanks to that, I managed to get my debt cleaned since I moved fast and crashed hard on them. And that wasn't the best part; turns out there were other sponsors to enjoy 'a rookie crushing', as it were."

"And one of them took you under their wings?" Inukai asked raising an eyebrow.

"… Yeah, at least until this morning," Kanji sighed pulling the last shot glass to his lips. "That student spoiled brat, Saotome-san, not only did she beat me out of pure luck… she stole everything that I had, my fans, my sponsors, all my hard work!"

"I think you've had enough Ikazuchimaru-san," Inukai said taking a few steps away from Kanji's seat. "Pain, failure and alcohol are a dangerous combo…"

"Yeah… I gotta quit too," Kanji stumbled from his seat, rubbing the side of his head. "This 'Hero of the Streets' needs to find a way back at the top…"

"Good luck, Ikazuchimaru-san, and remember, there's always the underground league," Inukai chuckled, as he cleaned the shot glass Kanji used.

"… Thanks, but no thanks," Kanji growled adjusting his jacket over his shoulders. "I don't intend to get back into the scum of the streets."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo…

"Any reason why Kenshin-sama would want us back?" Hyatt asked with his arms thrown behind his head as he followed the rest of the group.

"My dad didn't say," Sai replied as the small group of five duelists made it to the street of the hotel where the majority of them were staying (save for Kono). "But he did sound serious… which is usually weird for him."

That's when Sai shot a small look at Odoroki, raising a small eyebrow at the mysterious teen, '_But… ever since scar-face got here, dad's been acting weird…'_

"I wonder if he did something nice for everyone." Ayame muttered with her hand on her chin. "Maybe Kenshin-sama has a party ready for us!"

"A party!? Kono wants to come!" Kono announced throwing her arms into the air.

'… _Seems like it might be a little out of character for Kenshin to do something about that…_' Odoroki thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head as the four teens and little kid stood in front of the hotel.

"Well, whatever he's doing," Hyatt chuckled rubbing under his nose. "I'll be the BIG man and charge on forward!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Domino City Park, with the young kids playing around the grassy areas and couples walking around, a familiar bleached haired young man sat back on one of the nearby park benches… his arm covering his eyes.

"Ugh… I never could deal with alcohol on large amounts," Kanji moaned with a disgusted look appearing on his mouth. "I really, really need to find another way to relieve my stress…"

Slowly, Kanji lowered his arm and watched everyone in the park, everyone casually minding their own business, businessmen walking on their way, little kids playing with each other in a game of tag, and at the small fountain in the middle of the park Kanji eyed the couples who were getting closer and closer…

A large blush crept on Kanji's face as he turned away… keeping one eye on the couples… '_M-Maybe that could be a way to relieve stress…'_

"My, my Kanji, I must admit, I am rather surprised…"

"What the?!" Kanji shouted practically falling from the bench and onto the hard dirt ground… face first. "O-Ow…"

"Oh, now that looked like it hurt."

"You're damn right!" Kanji snapped back, his eyes glaring at the young man who stood behind the bench.

Behind the bench stood a tall, handsome teenaged boy with short spiked up brown hair with a hint of class, his eyes seemed to be deep amber of a roaring flame. His build was athletic as it was shown with his green zipped up jacket (that had three clip on buttons on the fabric that had the emotions of smiling, surprised and sorrow) and gray pants, and his smiling face was perfectly cleared of any blemishes. "Good afternoon Kanji-kun."

Kanji couldn't help but sweatdrop at the young man's smiling face, "Oh… it's only you… How many times have I told you to stop popping out of no where?!"

"Hmm…" The young man muttered tapping his chin. "Counting this last time… I'd have to say about thirty-eight times… give or take a few."

"Leo-kun, I'm not in the mood," Kanji growled falling back to the ground, this time falling backwards with his arms cushioning his head. "In case you didn't hear… I just lost everything!"

"Heh, still overdramatic my old friend?" Leo chuckled leaping on top of the bench to loom over Kanji. "Aw, come on, it's been weeks since we've seen each other… I'd figure that you'd be excited to see an old friend, Mr. Pro League."

"See an old friend?" Kanji growled with a raised eyebrow. "You scare the living crap out of me when I'm in the dumps, and then give me that smarmy smile… and you think I'd be excited to see you?"

Leo only smiled and nodded back to his bleached haired friend, not noticing the large blood vessel that popped on the side of Kanji's head.

Jumping onto his feet, Kanji leapt up and wrapped his arms around Leo, "Of course I'm glad to see ya!"

After a small hug, the two older teens stood across from each other, Kanji with his arms crossed and Leo with his hands in the pocket, "So, the lost still stinging I take it?"

"What gave it away?" Kanji sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Was it the fact that I was complaining about it earlier?"

"Nah, it was the rum on your breath," Leo chuckled with a large grin popping on his face.

"… Since when do you know what rum smells like?" Kanji asked with a twitching eye. "You're only eighteen years old… not even old enough to drink!"

"Perhaps… but I still know what rum smells like," Leo replied with his arms crossed over his chest. "So, since you're able to stand on your own, I take it you didn't do your usual slamming right?"

"Geez, I may drink, but I'm not one to get drunk," Kanji laughed with a slam to his chest.

"Well, I may not have liquor," Leo chuckled with a shrug of his shoulders. "But how about we head to the usual spot? I know that Kyoko-chan's going to be there… and since she became a fan of yours…"

"K-K-Kyoko-chan?!" Kanji gulped with a large blush creeping up his face, just remembering those memories with him, Leo and Kyoko. "A-Ah, that's right, you two just graduated from high school… right?"

"Heh, I guess so," Leo sighed rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "But now I've got entrance exams… sometimes I wondered if I'd be better off going back to America for college…"

"Ah, and leave me and K-K-Kyoko?" Kanji stuttered with his eyes narrowed before he threw his arm around Leo's neck, pulling the fancy teen into a headlock. "Fat chance, sides, you've been in Japan for ten years now, and you practically became the man of the old neighborhood when I left."

"Well, I suppose you could call me that," Leo coughed sneaking his head out from under Kanji's lock. "But, now we should hurry… remember Kyoko-chan does enjoy torturing us for being late…"

The thought of that sent shivers down both the men's spines, making them shake slightly. Kanji released his lock on Leo's neck, "Argh… ya are right… So, how is the old spot anyway?"

As the two began to walk towards their usual hang out, chatting about the good old days in an attempt to cheer up Kanji, neither of them noticed that a mysterious fog was starting to gather over Domino City…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"What the?!" Sai shouted taking a step back when the group entered the hotel lobby. "It's… It's…"

"Futaba-kun! Shii-kun!" Kono announced running forward and away from the surprised group of Ichigeki Hissatu dojo students.

It wasn't only the Jiro Brothers that were sitting on the nearby couch, waiting the group of four; the other members of the Kuroi Tsuki dojo were waiting as well!

Mio, still dressed in her miko outfit, was greeting Kono with a hug near the wall she was previously leaning at. Big Gai was licking his wounds near the big screen television… watching some sort of fight (Odoroki couldn't tell what it was), but sitting next to him was Solo! '_What's the silent guy doing?'_

At the small nook used for breakfast, Mikasa and Ashton were chumming it up over cups of coffee… and not too far from them was none other than Kenshin and someone weird…

The weird man was currently smoking a large cigar in his rather sharp looking teeth, despite the fact that there was a no smoking sign right next to him, but he seemed to just shake that fact away. With his long greasy black hair falling to his shoulders, it was hard to see the man's sleek face, but it was easy to see that he was wearing a large dirty brown overcoat with usual businessmen clothing underneath it.

"Dad?! What's going on here?" Sai growled throwing an accusing finger at Shii and Futaba. "And why are these guys here? They're the ones me and Ayame faced earlier this week!"

"How many times have I told you to respect grammar Saika?" Kenshin asked lowering his cup of tea to the table in front of him.

"Uh, well…" Sai stepped back again, a large blush on her face.

"Ha! Looks like the little girly got in trouble!" Shii laughed loudly before getting a slap to his head by Mio. "OW!"

"Are you saying that girls are weak?" Mio asked, venom dripping from her mouth, making both Futaba and Shii grab each other in fear.

"N-No!" Shii and Futaba shouted at the same time with fear in their eyes.

"Ha ha! Shii and Futaba got in trouble!" Kono sang with a large cheery smile on her face.

"Anyway, sorry if these two gave you a hard time," Mio sighed walking up to Ayame and Sai. "They're a couple of knuckleheads, who fell off the bandwagon… oh, and I'm Mio, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Heya!" Ayame announced, her hands taking Mio's in one swift action, surprising the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo duelist. "The name's Ayame! It's great to meet you Mio-chan!"

'_She certainly didn't waste any time making a new friend,_' Odoroki thought his eyes wandering away from the four girls talking around the two scared Jiro Brothers and towards Hyatt who bounded towards Big Gai.

"So… you're a BIG man…" Hyatt muttered at the pride-wounded Big Gai. "Why so down in the dumps?"

"I was supposed to beat you in the DUMPS!" Big Gai roared loudly from his seat near Solo, eliciting a large blood vessel to appear on the side of his head.

"Huh?" Hyatt questioned with quite a few question marks popping over his head. "What are you talking about?"

"He was the one who was supposed to duel against you," Solo grumble turning up the volume on the television in an attempt to drown out the idiots around him.

"Oh… But wait, I dueled against a…" Hyatt blushed greatly at remembering Aka. "Um… N-Never mind…"

Odoroki shook his head, he was going to look over towards Ashton and Mikasa… before common sense told him he would regret it. So the former emperor slowly walked over Kenshin and the cigar obsessed man, if he was certain about what Shii and Futaba told him… "… Kenshin…"

"Ah, Roki-san," Kenshin sighed placing the teacup on the table in front of him. "I see you were with Saika…"

"… It's nice to meet you," The cigar loving man chuckled as he took a long drag on his cigar. "… Mr. Emperor… it's a pleasure to meet you… I'm Yosuke Wakasashi, the master of the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo…"

Odoroki's eyes widened, and as he stepped back, he narrowed his eyes towards Kenshin.

"I can sense your glare," Kenshin sighed. "Odoroki, I think we should have a little talk…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Heh, still playing the same old elevator music, eh?" Kanji asked leaning up against the elevator's walls with his hands pocketed in his pants.

At the moment, the Leo and Kanji were in the elevator of Domino City's department store, going by the name of Zeppel's. An all purpose store that had several floors and departments that were specialized for almost anyone's needs.

But, where the two were heading was the roof floor. That was quite the main attraction of the building, especially if you were a duelist. In fact the owner of Zeppel's was rumored to be a duelist as well, and had designed the roof as a duelists' paradise, with a pair of makeshift duel fields that would sync with a person's duel disk.

The area wasn't only for duelist either, the owner made it into a small café to the side as well, that had its own restaurant that managed to have a few excellent dishes for people and duelists to enjoy.

Leo couldn't help but chuckle as he ruffled through his green jacket, "Well, Zeppel's hasn't changed… unlike you, me, and even Kyoko, through our experiences… well, I don't need to continue shall I?"

"… Man, you keep pulling that damn philosopher crap on me," Kanji sighed loudly with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "And yet you're the youngest of our little group."

"Well, you had the brawn," Leo replied with a large smile on his face. "Kyoko had the beauty, and I had to have something… so I choose the brains."

"Yeesh, will you stop doing that?" Kanji moaned with a slap to his forehead. "The more you talk like that, the more my brain hurts…"

"You could always try going back to school," Leo suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "After all, knowledge is power, and if you…"

"Listen, I'm twenty-one now," Kanji sighed lowering his head to have his hair fall slightly over his forehead. "I don't think I can get back to a normal life…"

"Thinking of crawling back to the pro leagues?" Leo asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"… You make it sound like I'm an insect…" Kanji muttered with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Sorry my friend," Leo chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to…"

DING!

Before Leo could continue, the elevator shook to a stop, '_Rooftop floor… please watch your step as you leave the elevator. And from Zeppel's, we wish you a good day.'_

"… Man, that's still annoying," Kanji chuckled as the doors slowly began to open up.

As the doors fully opened, a mysterious fog slowly crawled into the elevator, making both Leo and Kanji raise an eyebrow. And with a shrug, Leo stepped forward into the fog, "Must be from a duel disk…"

"Y-Yeah…" Kanji gulped, getting a small chill run down his spine for some reason. '_Yeesh never got a chill like this from a duel disk…'_

It didn't take more than two steps for the two to feel trapped within the mysterious fog, and with the elevator closing behind them; it felt like they were in a different world. "… Damn Leo… what the hell is going on?'

"I… I don't know…" Leo muttered taking a few more steps forward. "It could just be a shift in the weather…"

"Well that's perfect," Kanji groaned walking past Leo. "I lose one of the biggest matches of my short career, my sponsor drops me, I get the crap scared out of me by one of my supposed best friends, and now, the weather gal lies to meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

THUD!

"OW!"

"Oh, Kanji-kun?" Leo questioned running to his fallen friend's side. "Are you okay?"

"Sure… I just landed face first in concrete," Kanji admitted with some blood trickling down his nose as he slowly pushed himself up. "Man… I just love this day… what the hell did I trip over anyway?"

"Um… Well…" Leo coughed as he turned his head to the side, his face turning ghost white. "AAAAH!"

"W-What?!" Kanji shouted leaping to his feet, turning around to see what he had tripped over.

Well, "what" would've been a little harsh… "Who" would've been a better description…

"W-WHAT THE HELL!?!" Kanji shouted leaping from the bloody body that he had just tripped over.

Rushing to the bloody person's side, Leo lowered his hand to the person's neck, "… I've got a pulse here… but its weak, we need to get this man some help…"

"L-Leo…" Kanji gulped as he got a good look around. "I think he's not the only one who needs help…"

As Leo turned away from the injured man, making his eyes widen in the process as he saw the scene that surrounded the two young men. All around them, the bodies of people scattered the top of the rooftop, all of them covered with blood and all of them wielding a duel disk on their arms. "W-What is this?"

"… A massacre…" Kanji gulped, turning his head to the side.

CRACK!

That's when the two turned their heads to the side, a bright light surging through the fog as heavy footsteps clomped through the foggy air. The two young men stood strong, both waiting for whatever was about to come to them…

"Kuwabara… Kuwabara…"

Both Kanji and Leo couldn't help but blink at each other a few times, but when a large form appeared in front of them, they couldn't help but let their jaws drop.

The fog seemed to evaporate around the large form as it got closer and closer to Kanji and Leo, revealing a giant of a man, well over the six foot tall height. The man was mainly dressed in a dirty, buttoned up coat with a large dark belt around his thick waist. His hands and feet were covered with orange, insulated gloves and boots and had an armored device on his right arm that resembled that of a duel disk…

… But, there were two things that made Leo and Kanji step back. First, the man's face, while topped with short gray hair, was chiseled with scares especially the left cheek near his mouth was practically showing the muscle tissue. The second was the fact that he was carrying someone in his right hand, another bloody person; only this one was a short young woman with dark hair with her blue and white clothes stained with blood. "Heh… Not even worth the time…"

The man simply tossed the bloody girl to the ground at Leo's and Kanji's feet. It took the two a few seconds to register who was thrown to their feet… until their eyes widened in shock. "KYOKO!"

As the two ran to their wounded friend's side, the older man shook his head slightly. "Hmm… so, you two know this weak little girl?"

"Grr…" Kanji growled setting his eyes at the scarred man's face. "You… You bastard!"

"Kanji!" Leo shouted, but it was too late!

Kanji leapt towards the scar faced man, pulling his fist back at the man who only smirked back. "What did you do to her!?!?" Kanji screamed as he threw his fist directly at the scar-ridden faced man…

CLAP!

However, the scar-faced man managed to catch Kanji's fist with his gloved hand, "I sense potential in you boy…" That's when sparks of electricity began to flow from the older man's arm and charging into Kanji's fist, making the ex-pro league duelist shout in pain. "Too bad you don't seem to have a lot of smarts to challenge me…"

"A-ARRGH!" Kanji shouted in pain as he fell to his knees, the mysterious man still pumping more and more electricity through Kanji's body. "W-What the hell!?"

"Kanji!" Leo shouted holding the bleeding Kyoko in his arms.

"… Kanji…" The mysterious scar-faced man chuckled releasing his electrical grip on Kanji's fist. "That wouldn't happen to be Ikazuchimaru Kanji, would it?"

"Y-Yeah…" Kanji growled, a spark of electricity erupting through his body one last time. "W-What of it…"

"Kuwabara… Kuwabara…" The mysterious man chuckled as he lifted up his right arm, making the bronze device on his arm snap into a duel disk form, "My name is _**Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin**_, what you see around you…" The mysterious Volgin raised his hands up, his arms flowing through the fog as he spun around slightly, referring to the duelists who were bleeding to their deaths around the three conscious men, "Is my work… however, these weaklings could not satisfy my pallet… but I've heard of the Thunderfist of the Pro Leagues."

Holding up an insulated orange deck case, Volgin cracked a sadistic smile at Kanji, "So, Thunderfist… care to test your hand against Colonel Volgin Thunderbolt?"

'_Is… Is this guy a cosplayer gone insane?!'_ Kanji thought looking around at everyone on the ground. '_Argh! That doesn't matter at the moment! If this cosplay reject did this to everyone, then I know what I need to do! I need to buy some time!'_

Kanji slowly turned his head towards Leo, sending a serious look at the normally smiling young man. '_Kanji… I know, just be careful…'_

Pulling a small pocket duel disk from his pocket, Kanji stood up straight with the device immediately latched onto his arm, "Alright, you Metal Gear Reject! If you wanna dance with lightning, you'll get your wish! But don't think that mantra will save you!" (KLP: 8000)

"Heh… Kuwabara… Kuwabara," Volgin cackled loudly as he snapped his deck into the armored duel disk. "We shall see…" (VLP: 8000)

While the two were talking, with the bleeding Kyoko in his arms, Leo managed to reach the elevator. But, as the elevator was coming up, Leo turned to see the outline of both Kanji and Volgin, '_Kanji… you just need to hold out for five minutes… I'll be back after I get some help!'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

After gathering up all members of both dojos, both Kenshin and Yosuke stood tall in front of all twelve of the students who were seated around the television. With a loud cough, Kenshin gathered everyone's attentions, "So, attention members of Ichigeki Hissatu dojo…"

"You all of the Kuroi Tsuki dojo pay attention as well," Yosuke growled holding up another cigar up to his mouth, lighting it up immediately. '_Damn it… why did they have to lose?_'

"Yes…" Kenshin grumbled under his breath. "Anyway… for those of the group who didn't know or didn't guess, the Ichigeki Hissatu dojo and Kuroi Tsuki dojo are rivals… as are Yosuke and myself. We go way back in our careers of dueling."

'… _When I get the chance,_' Sai thought to herself narrowing her eyes down at her father. '_I'm going to sit dad down… I think I deserve to know at least a little bit of his career as a pro league duelist…'_

"Anyway, as rivals, we always challenged each other," Yosuke explained taking a long drag on his cigar. "We both entered the league at the same time, we both held different deck types, and we retired at roughly at the same time. Heck, only in recent years we opened our own rival dojos… which is where you all come into play."

"So we were just pawns?" Shii growled his teeth barred at his master. "Well, that's nice to know…"

"Actually, this was a test for the students," Kenshin replied with his arms crossed. "Think of it as a way to improve yourselves… you all faced against strategies that you wouldn't face back at the dojo. Especially you two, Saika and Ayame, this was the first tag duel you two have been in, and despite the fact that you were facing a strategy that was designed for tag duels."

"… Shii… Futaba…" Yosuke growled with a demonic look shot at the two Jiro Brothers.

"EEH!?!" Shii and Futaba screeched slightly before jumping off of the couch to run deeper into the hotel.

"… Those two won't get far," Yosuke cackled making everyone else in the room sweatdrop.

"Ahem…" Kenshin coughed again. "A-Anyway, what we've done here was to make our own mini tournament… but with a twist like one of those sign ownership battles that other dojos have."

"You mean like in anime?" Hyatt questioned with a large question mark popping over his head.

"… Baka…" Solo muttered under his breath as he stood up and moved to another section of the room.

"In a sense," Yosuke sighed rubbing the back of his head. "But, we did have a side bet going on… and unfortunately, I was loser in this bet."

"So, Yosuke-sensei," Mio started, raising her hand up. "What'd you two bet?"

Both Yosuke and Kenshin nodded to each other, before they both turned to the young students, "Well… you see…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So… who should have the first turn honors?" Volgin cackled his eyes peering over his five cards that he drew only seconds ago.

'_I have to draw this out!'_ Kanji thought to himself before he grimaced at his hand. '_But my deck was made for quick kills, so I'll have to go against my whole strategy…'_

"By your silence," Volgin chuckled as he drew his sixth card immediately. "I'll assume that you will allow me to go first. Draw!"

'_Great… I have no idea what this guy will play,_' Kanji's mind echoed as he watched Volgin finger his six cards.

"Now, let's take this nice and slow," Volgin stated slapping one of the cards onto his duel disk. "And to start, I'll summon Trap Orb Alpha in attack mode!"

A small jolt of electricity erupted on the field in front of Volgin, forming into a small blue orb with a red jewel in the middle of the machine (500/400).

Kanji couldn't help but sweatdrop at the small monster, "… Are you serious?"

"… I'll finish this with two set cards," Volgin ignored Kanji as the other two face down cards appeared in front of the sadistic duelist. "Let us see what you are capable of Thunderfist."

'_He… he ignored me…'_ Kanji thought with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. And with a shake of his head, Kanji growled loudly as he drew his sixth card, "So, you want to see what I am capable of? Fine! I'll give you a taste… wait, screw that! I'll give you a full course meal!"

"Then by all means," Volgin cackled with his hand gesturing towards him. "Bring it on…"

"I'll start off with Graceful Charity!" Kanji shouted as his spell card appeared in front of him. "I'll assume that you know how to use this kind of card, so, I'll spare you an explanation!"

"I guess you do have some battle courtesy," Volgin cackled turning left and right, taking note that some of the bleeding people were moaning now. "Unlike these fools who couldn't even make dent in me!"

'_A dent? I'll smash right through you!'_ Kanji snarled in his head as he lifted up two of his eight cards up, spinning them around to show two monsters. "I discard Living Spark and Batteryman AA… and now, I activate the effect of Living Spark! By removing it from my graveyard, I can special summon a level three or lower Thunder monster from my graveyard! And I choose…"

A powerful jolt of electricity, a small orange robotic monster appeared in front of Kanji, its sleek, battery shaped body charging with electricity (0/0 + 1000/0). "Batteryman AA! And don't think I'm done… not by a long shot! I activate the spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon! Now, you get to summon all of those trap orbs you've got…"

Volgin just chuckled as two more Trap Orb Alphas appeared in front of Volgin (500/400 x2), all three of the machines beeping wildly. "Ah… many thanks…"

"Don't thank me just yet," Kanji growled as he snapped his deck from his duel disk. "I still get the effect of my spell… allowing me to special summon the other two Batteryman AA from my deck!"

Two more orange robotic Batterymen appeared in front of Kanji, sparks of electricity surging through all three of the Batterymen (0/0 + 3000/0 x3). "And when all three of my Batterymen are in attack mode, I get three three-thousand point attackers!"

"Ah, a powerful rush," Volgin chuckled with a few claps of his hands echoing through the fog. "But, first rule of battle, never run into enemy territory blindly."

"Oh, I have no intention of that," Kanji stated taking one of the other five cards in his hand. "Since I have three Batterymen on the field, I can activate this spell card… Short Circuit! Now every card on your field is destroyed!"

Sparks began to fly around the three Batterymen AA's bodies causing a large amount of electricity to surge through the air. However…

"Kuwabara… Kuwabara!" Volgin chanted as one of his face down cards flipped up, showing a large Recycling Plant with a Machine King being pulled into the plant. "I reveal my trap card, Recycled Scrap! Now, for the rest of the turn, when a level two or lower machine type monster is destroyed this turn, I am allowed to draw a card…. And since your spell destroys all machines…"

The electrical storm raged through the air, crashing down onto the three trap orbs and the remaining face down card on Volgin's field. However, Volgin merely smirked that evil smile as he pulled three cards from the top of his deck. "So, I get to draw three new cards…"

"Yeah, well, with a cleared field," Kanji chuckled rubbing his nose. "This duel's all but done… Batterymen! Charge on…"

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Volgin cackled as electricity surged through his veins, his hand holding up a single card. "But thanks to Trap Orb's effect, when it is destroyed, by paying one thousand points, I am allowed to activate one trap card from my hand." (VLP: 7000)

"Doesn't matter!" Kanji shouted as all three of his Batterymen AA charged forward, all of them spinning with electricity that surged through them.

Volgin only smirked as more and more electricity began to pulse through his veins, "I activate my trap card… Skill Drain!" (VLP: 6000)

"W-WHAT?!?" Kanji shouted as all three of his Batterymen AA fell to the ground, their metallic limbs falling limp (0/0 x3). "W-What did you just do?!"

"Heh… A common battle strategy is to rid your opponent the ability to attack," Volgin stated motioning towards the trap card that had the Dark Ruler Hades writhing in pain with electricity flowing through its veins. "Whether it is to destroy their weapons, weaken them with fatigue and hunger, or in this case, remove any and all effects that they may possess."

"Damn it!" Kanji cursed to himself looking at the last four cards in his hand. "I… I just set a card face down and end my turn."

"Heh… I have a quick question," Volgin cackled as he pulled his fifth card into his hand. "How do you think I injured all of these weak duelists?"

Kanji took a second, observing some of the wounded duelists that he was able to see… noting that some of them had cuts, other had bruises, and some seemed to be burnt on some of their body parts, "… I dunno… you're a big guy, I'm sure you could do a few things… I wouldn't be surprised if you had a gun or a knife on you."

"… Heh, then I'll show you," Volgin cackled holding up a single card. "But first, that face down card worries me, so I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Kanji's eyes widened as his face down Negate Attack shattered in the powerful windstorm that pushed him slightly. "W-What the?! I felt that wind! What the hell is…"

"Next, I summon the powerhouse of my deck!" Volgin laughed loudly throwing his next card onto his duel disk, creating a powerful thunderstorm to erupt behind the sadistic man. "From the destructive hands of mankind, I summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast!"

The electrical storm surged even stronger, allowing a large metallic dragon, mounted with several cannons and a pair of treads, to rev onto the field, its red and pale yellow armor cackling with electricity (2800/2000).

"W-What the… how the hell did you summon that creature?!" Kanji shouted taking a step back slightly.

"Heh, my weapon holds the ability to summon itself without tribute," Volgin stated as the cannons began to charge up immediately. "Normally, its attack and defense would be cut in half… but with Skill Drain out, my tank is unaffected by such limitations."

"T-That's not fair though!" Kanji roared with his eyes narrowed down at the large creature.

"Heh, tough luck," Volgin cackled before lifting his hand up towards the three weakened Batterymen. "Like I care what's fair, according to the books, this is a legal move, if not dirty! Fusilier! Fusion Cannon Burst!"

Kanji's eyes widened as the powerful burst of dark energy was fired from the two main cannons on Fusilier Dragon's back, crashing into one of the three Batterymen AA, destroying it immediately and sending a powerful shockwave flying through Kanji's body, "W-WHAT THE?!?"

The force sent Kanji flying through the air, and if it wasn't thanks to the chain link fence, he would've gone over the edge of the building, "… W-What did I get hit with?" Slowly, Kanji fell from the chain link fence and onto the hard concrete floor. "ACK!" (KLP: 5200)

"Heh… Well, tell me," Volgin cackled fitting two of his remaining three cards into his duel disk. "What do you think of my power?"

"P-Power?" Kanji coughed as he slowly stood up. "What the hell are you…"

"Teehee! Aw, the tough guy's looking confused," A surprisingly soft voice giggled from the fog. "That's so cute…"

"… Volgin," A tough, yet suave voice accompanied the first. "I realize that enjoy your power, but I believe we have enough information on our powers… we shouldn't waste any more time than we already have…"

"Heh, you two are more than welcome to leave," Volgin chuckled with that sadistic grin covering his face again. "But I have myself a live one, and I don't intend to let this one go… "

"Hmm… Very well," The suave voice sighed as footsteps began to echo away from the duel. "But you will have to return to our base as soon as possible…"

"Yes, yes," Volgin growled. "Now if you don't mind… I have some fun I'd like to get done with…"

'_I… I have no clue what's going on,_' Kanji thought as he slowly stood up and reached for his deck, his vision was slightly blurred from that last impact. "B-But… that doesn't mean I'm going to be rolled over by the likes of you! Draw!"

"Yes… that's it," Volgin chuckled with his eyes closed. "Show me… Show me that power of the Thunderfist!"

"If… If that is what you wish!" Kanji roared as one of his other Batterymen shattered into pixels, all of it sparking in a powerful jolt of lightning. "Then I will! I sacrifice one of my Batterymen, in order to summon, the king of thunder himself…"

The electricity whipped about, forming into the large steel armored giant, a powerful thunder storm sparked around the green haired monster's head. And with a loud roared, the powerful monster threw his clawed hands outwards with electricity roaming over the air (2400/1000). "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

"Ah, normally a powerful monster," Volgin snickered with his eyes widening in awe. "Too bad… His effect is sealed."

"I don't need his effect!" Kanji roared as electricity began to surge over his body, leftover from when he tried to knock Volgin down. "I activate the spell card Riryoku! Cutting the attack of your monster down…"

Volgin's smirk only deepened as rust began to cover his Fusilier Dragon, making it lower its head slightly (2800/2000 – 1400/0). "And then, I'll transfer the attack points to…"

'_Heh, he'll probably put those points in Zaborg…_' Volgin thought to himself with his arms crossed over his chest.

"To my remaining Batteryman!" Kanji shouted as his lifeless Batteryman AA jumped to life, electricity (1400/0) flowing through its body.

"What?!" Volgin snarled. "Why!?"

"Simple… Cause I wanna!" Kanji shouted before his Batteryman AA charged forward, slamming into the large Fusilier Dragon, causing a large explosion to erupt between Kanji and Volgin.

"You little punk!" Volgin snarled before Zaborg stomped in front of him.

"Heh, time for a taste of your own medicine!" Kanji roared with Zaborg charging a large amount of energy in his clawed hands. "Zaborg! Attack the colonel with Rolling Thunder!"

And with a battle cry, Zaborg unleashed the powerful energy over Volgin's body, covering the sadistic duelist's body completely.

Pumping his arm in the air, Kanji smirked wildly, "HA! What'd ya think of that? I bet you don't like getting zap either!"

As Zaborg pulled his hand back, electricity jumped over Volgin's body, completely unmarred, "… Heh… Ha! Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" (VLP: 3600)

"Wh-What the!?!" Kanji shouted taking a step back. "How come you're not damaged!?!"

Volgin didn't answer… rather, with a sadistic smirk, Volgin drew his next card. "… As expected, I didn't expect you to damage me…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kanji growled throwing his clenched fist to the side.

"Let's continue!" Volgin cackled slapping his newest card to his field. "I summon an all too familiar face…"

The ground erupted in sparks, allowing a second Fusilier Dragon to roar onto the field (2800/2000), electricity surging through its joints. "And don't think you're safe! I activate the first of my face down cards! Call of the Haunted! And since my Trap Orb would be a waste…"

That's when the first Fusilier Dragon roared back to the field (2800/2000), making Kanji step back with the two pairs of guns aimed directly in front of him. "W-Whoa…"

"And if you're impressed so far," Volgin chuckled pushing a button on his duel disk, making the remaining face down card flip upwards, showing three Cyber Dragons attacking a single Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Meet Productive Attack! When I have two machine-type monsters of the same name on my field, I can special summon the third and final copy from my hand, deck or graveyard."

And finally, the third Dual Mode Beasts to appear behind Volgin (2800/2000). All three of the Mechanical Dragons sparked with a powerful energy that coursed through the field.

"N-No way… a card that powerful…" Kanji stuttered taking a few steps back, only to slam into the chain link fence behind.

"Indeed," Volgin sighed holding his trap card up in his insulated hands. "My trap card does hold the ability to summon my monsters, but they must attack this turn, and at the end of the turn, they are destroyed. But, they will serve their purpose soon enough… I activate my final face down card…"

Kanji's eyes widened at the face down card, and he slowly slid to the ground…

… The card before him was none other than…

… Limiter Removal…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Wait a minute!" Odoroki shouted out his foot slamming into the ground a few times. "You mean to tell me that the bet on all our duels was to…"

"Correct," Yosuke sighed throwing his package of cigars to the ground. "I gave up my right to smoke for one entire year…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Solo growled shaking his head.

"Well… At least it was for a good cause," Ayame chuckled with a sweatdrop rolling down the sides of everyone's heads.

"But there was another reason for our bet," Kenshin chuckled, wondering what his students' reactions were. "You see, it was a test to see who was a better teacher… and even though I didn't have as many students, it goes to prove that I had the better teaching skills."

"… Thanks for rubbing the salt in the wound, my friend," Yosuke growled lowering his head slightly.

"Anyway, the other half of the bet was to have the loser pay up for the big dinner we're having tonight," Kenshin added with a large smile appearing on his face. "So we'll be getting be heading out, so everyone please prepare yourselves…"

"Alright!" Ashton shouted with his arms pumped into the air. "I hope we're having ramen tonight!"

Mikasa couldn't help but glare at the weird ganguro, '_… there's something not right with this guy…'_

After a few minutes, everyone save for Odoroki, Kenshin and Yosuke, was preparing themselves to eat out. However as previously mentioned, Odoroki stood tall in front of the two, "… I think I deserve a little more explanation than what you gave everyone else Kenshin…"

"… Indeed you do," Kenshin chuckled rubbing the side of his head.

"And I have a question for you," Yosuke looked serious. "You are the former Emperor of the Underworld… Right? Odoroki Ryusei?"

"… Yes…" Odoroki replied with his arms crossed.

"Tell me, you faced against Konohana," Yosuke muttered, his eyes narrowed down at Odoroki. "… Did you… Did you do anything…"

"In case you're wondering," Odoroki sighed rubbing the top of his head, causing the three spikes of hair on his head to bounce up. "No, I just faced her regularly… I even gave her a handicap in the beginning…"

"I see," Yosuke sighed loudly as he lowered his head. "Truthfully, I owed her brother a favor, and since she wanted to become a duelist like him, he put her in my care… however…"

"That's enough," Odoroki growled, his eyes closed. "I have a request for you… I need to know something…"

"… Shii and Futaba already told me," Yosuke sighed reaching into his pocket.

"Odoroki…" Kenshin growled, knowing full well what the two were talking about, Yosuke had filled the Hissatu Ichigeki dojo sensei in earlier in private conversation.

Yosuke held out a small red envelope towards Odoroki, "Here… in this envelope contain all information pertaining about Kinjou Chouno… after all, he was my top student until a few years ago."

"Thanks… Hell's Shark," Odoroki chuckled at Yosuke before he snapped the envelope away.

"… I tossed that name aside when the ligament in my right leg tore," Yosuke muttered turning towards the window to see the setting sun. "As when Kenshin-san threw the Death's Samurai to the ground when he lost his sight… in fact, only you and Kinjou seem to be the only ones who didn't lose anything when you quit…"

"They learned from our mistakes Yosuke-san," Kenshin sighed touching his eyelids. "… They quit before everything got too dangerous… they didn't lose anything."

"… You're wrong Kenshin," Odoroki muttered rubbing the top of his head with his three hair spikes before he touched his scar. "… I, and I'm betting that Kinjou… we both lost something as well… and it may not be as important as your sight, or his leg…"

Clenching his fist, Odoroki looked towards the two with serious eyes, "But… I need to know something… And Kinjou… He knows something too!"

"And… what's this thing?" Yosuke asked, blinking a few times.

"…" Odoroki just turned his sight to the side. "… It's… It's a private matter, I apologize…"

"We all have skeletons in our closets," Kenshin stated placing a hand on Odoroki's shoulder. "Whatever your reasons, I'll do what I can to help you my friend…"

"Heh, and I'll have one of my duelists keep an eye on you too," Yosuke chuckled, turning to Kenshin. "If that'll be okay with you, Kenshin."

"A transfer student…" Kenshin chuckled rubbing the side of his chin. "That could be interesting…"

Unknown to the three former underground duelists, a fourth person was listening in on the conversation from the corner, her dark blue hair falling in front of her face, '_U-Underground? Death's Samurai? What is… what is all this?'_

'… _Father?'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Back at Zeppel's, after getting help, Leo had returned to the rooftop duel area. However, the fog had disappeared, which made it easier for the paramedics to take all the duelists who were wounded down to the ambulances.

However…

"Kanji! Kanji!" Leo shouted running to the chain linked fence.

Slumped against the fence was Kanji, his face and clothes covered with his own blood and staining the concrete where he sat at. His head was slumped forward and more blood was pouring from the cuts on his forehead. Leo placed his hands on Kanji's shoulders, "Speak to me!"

"… L-Leo…" Kanji sputtered.

"Ah! Kanji! What happened?!" Leo shouted before a light bulb appeared over his head. "On second thought, don't talk! You need to conserve your strength!"

"H-How is… how is Kyoko?" Kanji stuttered, using Leo as a crutch. "T-Tell me…"

"Kanji… Don't…" Leo muttered, tears starting to appear in the side of his eyes.

"T-That bastard… Volgin…" Kanji coughed, blood falling to the ground in front of him. "He… he got… a-awaaaaaaaaayyyyy…"

Kanji's grip loosened, forcing him to the ground right in front of Leo's eyes, "… Kanji?"

"KANJI!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Trap Orb Alpha / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 400 / Machine/Effect:** During the turn this card is destroyed, by paying 1000 life points, you may activate one trap card from your hand.

**Description:** A large blue orb with a red jewel in the center.

**Living Spark / Light / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Thunder/Effect:** By removing this card from your graveyard, you may special summon one level three or lower Thunder-type monster from your graveyard.

**Description:** A small spark of electricity.

**Productive Attack / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have two face up Machine-type monsters on your side of the field with the same name during your turn. Special summon all copies of those two monsters from your hand, deck or graveyard to your side of the field. During the turn this card is activated, all monsters with the special summoned monster's name must attack this turn and are destroyed at the end phase.

**Description:** Three Cyber Dragons attacking a Red Eye Black Dragon

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Hyatt: **Ah! It's great to be back in Domino!

**Sai:** …

**Ayame:** Um… is there something wrong Sai?

**Sai:** Huh? N-No…

**Hyatt:** Heh, while everyone's relaxing, I'll roam the streets! Being the big hero!

_**Next time, on Super Big Hero Hyatt! Final episode, the devil's in the street and its up to Super Big Hero Hyatt to defeat… wait a second! Something's wrong!**_

**Hyatt: **I-I-I'll say!!! Why am I getting these kinds of opponents!?

**Odoroki:** … somehow, this person reminds from an old manga…

**Hyatt:** That doesn't explain anything!

**Stein:** … Heh… well, what webs we weave…

**Leo:** …

_**Next turn – **__**Draw 17: Exiled Force**_


	17. Draw 17: Exiled Force

… _**BOOM!**_

_**Bwa ha ha ha ha!**_

_**It's the BIG man here! **_

_**Ya know, I'm not one for street gossip, but I do know of a few rumors that circulate through the alleyways. The first rumor I heard about was about some Emperor of the Underworld hiding out from the cops, sitting in the shadows of the dirty streets. Hell, I'm willing to bet that this Emperor guy is just sitting in some box on the street.**_

_**Another rumor I heard of was this weird movie that's going around, killing people six days after they watch it. What I don't get about his rumor is how people die from watching a video tape? It's like they wake up dead or something… or that's what I heard.**_

_**And here's the weirdest rumor… this one is concerning about dueling again, or more specifically how someone gets hurt by a card. Do they get stabbed in the eye? Do they choke on it?**_

_**ARGH!**_

_**Even a BIG man like me can't figure this out! And now… I-I-I get stuck d-d-dueling against…**_

_**WHY IS FATE SO CRUEL!?!**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Draw 17**

**Exiled Force**

**0-0-0-0-0**

The sun hadn't even risen over the city, but already the lights in the city were up, including one of the large apartment buildings that had a single room flashing with blue light.

Inside the room of the apartment was none other than Shinre typing up a storm on his computers. His eyes glued to the screen and not the room around him, which was decorated in an insane manner. Long passed were the days that the weird detective had last seen the pure color of his wall… instead, covering his walls, were newspaper clippings of the openings of Star Bucks shops, articles pertaining to the Schwarzenegger Election from quite a few years ago, and several other weird articles of strange events.

While hanging behind the computer's monitor where Shinre worked so valiantly was a large poster of the X-Files television show that was a hit in America. While on the screen was another article with a Word File opened up… the article referring to a new organization that seemed to be comprised of several, if not hundreds of duelists that appeared to have a special ability concerning…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Not turning away from the screen, Shinre snatched up the phone next to his computer, "… Talk to me."

"Shinre… I'm surprised you're up at this hour," Shinre's eyes widened at the voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you want Wolfgainer?" Shinre sighed loudly; still typing as he made sure the phone was in between his neck and shoulder. "I'm already busy looking up any other cases that have to do with what had happened at Zeppel's yesterday."

"You already answered my question," Wolfgainer replied on the phone line. "But since I have you here… what do ya got?"

"Before that," Shinre growled as he stopped typing. "Tell me what this has to do with the Emperor of the Underworld case?"

"… From what we received from that witness," Wolfgainer sighed rather loudly… more than likely he was smoking again. "And from the hospital, the person who was the cause had electricity to harm the other duelists. And if you recall my duel with Inukai… I kept getting electric shocks."

Shinre couldn't forget that duel… Heck he even brought a small video camera and already uploaded the duel on Youtube, it ranked as number seven video of the week! "… Well, remember, that Childsman kid told us that the culprit was an older man and that there weren't any damage flux devices… none that he could see though."

"Doesn't matter, it along with what we've got from Inukai," Wolfgainer coughed slightly. "Are the only leads we've got so far. Now, tell me what the news is that you got."

"Well, I managed to come across a few cases like this," Shinre stated pulling up the article that he had on the computer screen. "Some pertaining to something called the Arcadia Movement or something…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

A few hours later, in another part of Domino City, in one of the ruined buildings in the slums of Domino City, "This was the scene yesterday at Zeppel's…"

A rather large TV was placed up against the wall inside the ruined building, showing the rather gruesome rooftop at Zeppel's, however, most of the blood was already being examined by police officers. And who was sitting in front of the Television, a sadistic smile appearing over his scarred face, than the man who was the cause for the bloody scene, "Heh, I do enjoy seeing my handiwork… Although without the bodies, it's not really complete…"

"Volgin, you didn't have to go overboard," The suave man's voice sighed loudly as he slowly stepped into the television's bright glow, showing his spiked backwards white hair and fancy blue overcoat that resembled that of a Japanese vest with a mysterious yellow thorn/chain design racing over the blue fabric. "… Remember, we are supposed to be incognito…"

"Heh, listen pretty boy," Volgin chuckled standing up from his makeshift seat, electricity cackling around his body. "I don't know about you, but when I got these powers are more like a gift from above!"

"Yes… but unlike you," 'Pretty Boy' scoffed to the side, lifting his hand up to show a sheathed katana. "I don't get turned on by spilling the blood of others… or in your case, electrocuting people until they burn."

"To each his or her own," Volgin cackled with his arms raised up slightly. "Unlike you and the girlie, I don't have a problem using what I've got…" That's when Volgin turned left and right, raising one of his eyebrows. "By the way, where'd the girlie go?"

"… She went out to get some food," 'Pretty Boy' replied with his arms crossed as he gestured towards the television, which had a hand drawn picture of Volgin. "Unlike you, she can still go out into public."

"Heh, that's what I like about this form," Volgin chuckled performing a few muscle poses with electricity flowing through his veins. "I'll just look like I'm in costume… Besides, this is Japan."

"… You've got me there," 'Pretty Boy' sighed with his head lowered, remembering that he was just another face in the crowd when the group escaped from Zeppel's… heck, there were even other people who were dressed in a similar manner as well. "But still, we don't need the police after us… we just need to earn enough money to get out of the country."

"You and the girlie are more than welcomed to leave," Volgin replied taking his seat again with his legs propped up on a makeshift stool (it was actually an empty crate). "But I wouldn't mind causing terror here… And even if I do get caught, when what I am capable of, I'll be able to break out of any jail they'll put me in. My only regret is this face of mine."

Volgin and 'Pretty Boy' remained silent as the television shifted to show the announcer and a picture of Kanji Ikazuchimaru, "But was more surprising about this incident, was when former Pro League duelist, Ikazuchimaru Kanji, who was only defeated a day earlier in the pro leagues by Saotome Rei, was discovered on the scene in the same state as everyone else… According to the information that his companion, one Childsman Leonardo, the drawing we revealed earlier was a depiction of the mysterious assailant."

"If you have any information regarding this man… besides the fact he is a fictional video game character, contact the Domino City Police."

"Besides, what are supposed to do anyway?" Volgin asked, crossing his arms over his large chest. "I highly doubt with the way we're dressed, we'd get decent jobs… except maybe the girlie."

"… Don't remind me," 'Pretty Boy' sighed with a slap to his forehead. "Anyway… did you feel a little strange yesterday?"

"… I have electricity flowing through my veins," Volgin replied with his eyes narrowed. "I always feel strange."

"… Never mind then…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

At another point in Domino City, more specifically the Hissatu Ichigeki Dojo…

"Come on! Please Roki-senpai?!"

Odoroki kept quiet as he slowly sipped his coffee; however, the air around him was shattered repeatedly as a rather familiar tan girl jumped around him. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"… No…" Odoroki sighed before taking another sip of coffee.

"But you owe Kono a rematch!" Kono shouted puffing her cheeks up slightly.

Raising an eyebrow, Odoroki shook his head at Kono, "… Holding your breath will not work on me. Besides, I just woke up, and I'm not mentally ready for a duel at the moment. I might want to duel you later though…"

"OH! You're no fun!" Kono pouted crossing her arms and turning away from Odoroki.

With a sweatdrop on his head, Odoroki turned back to his rather bitter coffee. It had only been a few hours since the group had gotten back from Tokyo, since Kenshin had already booked another bus for after the dinner the group had with the Kuroi Tsuki Dojo duelists…

… But true to his word, Yosuke had sent one of his students with the group… Unfortunately, with several tears, Kono managed to talk Yosuke into letting her go. And since her older brother was out of Tokyo, Kono had already informed the pro league duelist that she 'transferred' dojos.

While that may have been good for Kono, the bus trip was hell for Odoroki, what with Hyatt hitting on the high school girls again (and getting shot down… again), Sai and Ayame's jibber jabber (although it was mostly Ayame who talked), Solo's cold demeanor and glare…

… Toss in Kono's onslaught of dueling questions, the rough highway, and you've got a sleepless Odoroki.

It took all of his energy just lift his mug of coffee. At least everyone else was asleep…

BAM!

"HYAHOOO! What's today's BIG breakfast?!"

… Scratch that last statement…

With a loud slam of the door, Hyatt had leapt into the room, and slid into one of the empty seats at the table. However, Hyatt wasn't the only one to enter the room, Solo was also behind him, however he was dressed in only a pair of large baggy gray shorts and a skintight black shirt. And unlike Hyatt, Solo had quietly entered the dinning room with a mug of coffee of his own.

"Morning Hyatt-kun! Morning Solo-sama!" Kono announced jumping around the Solo duelist, who wouldn't even take the time to even notice her.

Solo sat directly across from Odoroki, his eyes closed as he sipped his coffee, and yet there was a tension in the air between the two powerful duelists…

… and yet that didn't seem to affect the two other duelists in the room, "Yo! Kono-chan! What's going on?"

"Roki-senpai won't duel me," Kono pouted jumping up and down a few times.

"Heh, good luck," Hyatt laughed loudly as he slammed his feet onto the table, getting a small reaction from both Odoroki and Solo. "Roki-kun and Solo-sama are two of the hardest rock-heads when it comes to dueling against them."

'_Better hard headed than a loud mouthed dumb ass,_' Solo thought as he lifted up his coffee cup to his lips.

"But… If you're interested Kono-chan," Hyatt chuckled rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I've heard of some powerful duelists on the news… something about them that makes their cards come to life and inflict actual damage to people."

Odoroki and Solo's eyes narrowed at that little information.

"W-Wha?!" Kono questioned her hands clasped together. "T-That sounds scary!"

"Yes… well," Hyatt began to spoke in a scary voice, making Kono well up in tears. "There were plenty of people who experienced this power very recently… almost all of them now in the hospital in critical condition with electrical burns and bruises…"

That's when Odoroki's eyes widened, especially at the electrical burns… bringing back some painful memories of the underground duelist league. "… Where'd you say this happened?"

"Huh? You were actually listening?" Hyatt gasped blinking a few times. "I was just trying to scare…"

Solo immediately stood up from the table, guzzling down the last of his coffee. "… Zeppel's… the department store right?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Hyatt stated before Solo pushed his chair over to the side with him walking away from the table.

"… When Kenshin wakes up," Solo muttered opening the door with a loud slam. "Tell him I'm out…"

And with that, Solo left the room with the door closed behind him, "Wow… that was weird…"

"I'll be heading out too," Odoroki growled standing up with his coffee mug held in his fingers. "I've got an appointment to make."

"Dang it!" Hyatt shouted with his eyes narrowed at Odoroki leaving the room. "Why is everyone leaving?!"

"Um… Hyatt-kun," Kono giggled with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile at Domino City Hospital, a familiar dark brown haired young man leaned up against the pure white walls, his eyes closed and his face sporting a look of seriousness. His light green jacket slightly stained with tears and spilt coffee, all the while he stood across from the room with the names Ikazuchimaru and Tigres written on the closed door…

"Mr. Childsman?"

Leo slowly looked up, his eyes met with the clean cut doctor who stood outside his friends' hospital room. "Yes… that's me."

"… I apologize, Mr. Childsman," The clean cut doctor stated, pushing up his rectangular glasses up on his face. "Unfortunately at this time, we are unable to determine how Ikazuchimaru-san and Tigres-san will turn out. Apparently they, along with the other victims, are currently in a state of shock."

"Is there any hope?" Leo asked, trying to keep a calm smile on his face.

"…There is a slight chance that the problem is psychological," The doctor replied crossing his arms over his chest. "But hell, I don't know. I failed psychology in college, that's why I changed to medicine."

'_What an interesting doctor,_' Leo thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "So, are you saying…?"

"Of course this is speculation," The doctor interrupted with another push of his glasses. "However, at the moment, they are stable… if not in shock."

"… You're a very confusing person, you know that, right?" Leo asked with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Anyway, you should probably get some rest," The doctor stated with a loud sigh. "You've been here since last night, sides; I've allowed you to be here even when visiting hours were done with."

"I'll leave, just be sure to give my cell a call should their condition gets any better," Leo sighed before walking away from the doctor. '_Sure, I need rest… but, a shower is all I'll need. After all, I'm going after that man…'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"… Pizza?" Volgin questioned looking at the pizza box as his other two companions each took a slice. "… I was expecting something a little fancier."

The girl companion stopped as she held her small slice in front of her face, "Humph, well, you try finding something cheap when you don't have that much money."

"Hnn," Volgin growled turning his back to the two companions.

"… It's either this," 'Pretty Boy' stated as he began to chew the pizza slice he had. "Or you can starve."

"Grr…" Volgin growled as he slowly reached for a slice.

…BAM!

That's when the single door flew off its hinges, flying through the air until it slammed into the television that was in the room. All three of the weird duelists turned towards the opened door frame, revealing a sleek figure, "… So, this is where you three were hiding…"

All three of the weird duelists' eyes widened at the figure who leaned up against the doorway. Dressed in a billowing white lab-coat over his black and gray leisure clothes, he stood rather tall with his long billowing white hair falling past his large thick rimmed glasses and his shoulders. Perhaps the strangest thing about this guy was the fact that his neck had a pair of bolts that seemed to have several stitches around the skin that had been done by a pure amateur. "So… This is where you three were hiding. Can't say that I'm not surprised…"

"Stein!" All three of the weird duelists shouted at the same time, dropping the pizza slices to the box before all three got into battle positions.

Indeed, the mysterious weasel/fox like man stood in the doorway, a smirk slowly casting itself onto his face, "No, no, no… you can't say my name like that… you need to say it with love. S-T-E-I-N !"

"I'll say your name at your funeral," Volgin growled with electricity surging through his fists. "And I'll gladly put you in the grave!"

Stein only smirked as the large Volgin charged towards him, that's when he took advantage of this and couched down to dodge Volgin's punch. And when Volgin looked down to catch the otaku, the glasses wearing man threw his palm towards Volgin's chin, sending him flying backwards until he crashed into the ground. "Hmm… looks like you'll need more work… The real Volgin didn't have a glass jaw."

"This is perfect," 'Pretty Boy' growled drawing his katana. "I'll make you turn us back to normal… but I'll rough you up a little!"

Before 'Pretty Boy' could make a move, a powerful force pushed him and the other companion back, it was like a giant invisible pair of hands had pushed them into the walls. However, that's when another form slowly stepped from behind Stein, revealing a sickly-bodied man wearing a black gasmask over his brown hair while hiding his face. His thin arms were held up as if he was the one to hold up the other two weird duelists. "… Kah…"

"Excellent work," Stein chuckled pushing his glasses up slightly at the coughing experiment who only clenched his hands even tighter. "Truly, this guy is the only successful experiment of you bunch… but still, from what I saw on the news… there might be some hope for you all."

"Heh…" Volgin cackled as electricity began to dance around his body. "Do you honestly thing this is over?"

"Hmm? You still want to fight?" Stein asked with his head tilted over to the side slightly… until he clapped his hands. "Oh! Right, you're one who loves pain, now aren't you?"

"All thanks to you four-eyes," Volgin snarled with his eyes narrowed down at the weasel/fox like man. "And I'm going to show you the fruits of your labor!"

Volgin charged once more, however, Stein just stood still…

He didn't have to move.

The gas-masked man merely tilted his head slightly, and Volgin was immediately slammed up against the wall between his two comrades. "URK!"

"Heh…" Stein cackled as he slowly walked towards the three currently paralyzed duelists. "Did you really think that psychic powers were at the same level as physical ability? Please…"

"W-What the hell do you…" 'Pretty Boy' sputtered as he glared down at Stein.

"Want?" Stein finished with a toothy grin on his face. "What everybody wants… and I want you three, along with my only success here, to actually prove to my comrades that I'm not useless…"

"Hard to prove the impossible," The girl coughed out.

"Heh… well, you've got a sharp tongue to go with that cute face," Stein chuckled walking up to the girl, slowly lifting his hand up towards her face. "Kinda like the inspiration I had… Anyway, I'm willing to make a deal for you three…"

"And why should we listen to you?" Volgin growled… before the invisible force seemed to push even harder. "URK!"

"Ah, ah, ah, should you really talk to the guy who holds your fate?" Stein chuckled wagging a finger at Volgin. "You see I can make you back into the way you were…"

'Pretty Boy's eyes widened.

"Perhaps, I can get you out of this country," Stein continued with his eyes turning towards Volgin. "Give you a chance to stretch out your new powers…"

Volgin's face slowly curved into his sadistic smile.

"Or, I could perhaps make a donation," Stein wrapped up as he grabbed the girl's face with his skinny fingers wrapped around her small chin. "After all, shouldn't a jewel like you… oh, wait, sorry, a stone… be surrounded by equally beautiful stones?"

The girl just snapped her head to the side, freeing her face from Stein's grasp, "… Humph!"

"Heh… sorry, but I couldn't help but make that reference," Stein chuckled walking backwards to raise his arms up. "So… what do you say? Do one little favor for me, and not only will you ever have to see my handsome mug again, but I'll also let you toss in a request and if it's in my power… well, words aren't needed after that."

"A-And if we refuse?" 'Pretty Boy' wheezed out with his eyes narrowed.

"Then my friend here," Stein replied tapping the gas-masked man's shoulder. "He'll get angry… and if he's able to do this to you right now in his calm state, then I suggest that you don't make him angry."

It took a few seconds, but all three of the weird duelists nodded to each other.

"Excellent!" Stein announced with a bright smile appearing on his face as he searched his lab coat's pockets. "PM, you can release them."

The gas masked man, currently known as PM, lowered his arms, allowing Volgin, 'Pretty Boy' and the girl to fall to the ground. As all three of them landed on their feet, Stein produced three photos. "As for your task, you three are to find one of these duelists… duel them, win, and subdue them. Bring them back here as soon as possible."

And with that, Stein tossed the pictures to the ground at the three duelists' feet, each of them picking up a different photo. However each of their reactions was different…

'… _Green hair?_' The girl thought, knowing that it would be easy to spot someone like that in the street.

"… And I thought I looked ridiculous with white hair," 'Pretty Boy' sighed loudly pocketing the photo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Volgin roared crushing the photo in his hands. "I just saw this runt yesterday!"

"Ah, then it should be easy to find him," Stein chuckled with his arms crossed. "And don't worry… you should be able to find all of them easily… after all, I made it so you could do that."

"And what about him?" The girl asked rubbing her neck slightly, referring to PM.

"… We've got a special target in stored for him," Stein cackled pushing up his glasses. "Even though Dorkus and King may be strong, but you four are much more… well… I, uh, you're more interesting!"

"Fine… but you'll keep your word?" 'Pretty Boy' growled, grabbing his sheathed katana.

Instead of answering, Stein merely pulled out a small trio of vials, "Of course… but, I'll have to ask a small request when you duel with them… but, that'll have to wait for a little…"

"For now… Let the hunt begin!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Later at Zeppel's department store…

"S-So, is this where that s-scary duelist was?" Kono asked as she and Hyatt slowly walked into the large department store. Even with the incident that occurred yesterday, the department store didn't close, despite the police's suggestions to close down the store for the day…

… But that'd be bad for business to close down for that long.

"Heh, yep!" Hyatt chuckled rubbing the top of Kono's head, making the newest duelist to the dojo puff her cheeks slightly. "But no worries! As along as a BIG man like me is with you… you have no need to fear! Any of those evil monster duelists try to pull a move like that, I'll be sure to smack them down with my BIG fists!"

"WOW!" Kono shouted with stars appearing in her eyes. "Hyatt-kun means that?"

"Of course!" Hyatt laughed with a slam to his chest. "After all, a BIG man needs to watch out for the beautiful ladies… no matter their age!"

"COOL!" Kono cheered jumping into the air.

All the while, neither of the two noticed that everyone in the opening area of the store was watching the green haired freak and the little kid laughing loudly, especially the familiar young woman who just entered the store. '_… Yep, green hair. I didn't think it'd be this easy to find this guy… but Stein was right…'_

"Um… Hyatt-kun," Kono started with a tug on Hyatt's baggy pants. "What are we going to do now?"

"What do ya mean?" Hyatt retorted with a large smile on his face. "We're going to kick some psycho duelist butt!"

"… But how are we going to find them?" Kono pointed out, making Hyatt sweat slightly.

"Um… W-Well…" Hyatt stuttered rubbing the back of his head in deep thought… or at least until a large light bulb from the ceiling above lit up. "Ah! I've got it! On the TV, they said that there was a witness. So, we find the witness, we might find the weird duelists!"

"Really?" Kono was starting to get a little wary about Hyatt's ideas. "And… And how are we going to find that wi…wi…"

"Witness?" Hyatt finished, but then smirked greatly. '_I have no idea how we're going to find…'_

"Excuse me…"

Both Hyatt and Kono turned around, both of their eyes widening at the person who stood behind them. Standing directly behind them was girl who looked to be at Hyatt's age (maybe a year or two older); her slightly light purple hair was tied into two long braids of hair that ended with a pair of blue bows. However, her clothes resembled that of a sailor uniform dress with a long skirt that reached the top of her black boots, with a large dark purple ribbon on the blouse's chest while the purple straps around her shoulders signified the small purple backpack that she had. But what seemed to really stand out, were the pair of large glasses that covered her large eyes, "I couldn't help but overhear you two, but were you talking about the incident that happened yesterday?"

"Uh, yeah," Hyatt chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you like listening in on private conversations, eh?"

"W-What?!" The glasses girl gasped with her face turning ripe as a tomato. "I-I would never! Besides, anyone in the store could hear you two, you two aren't the most subtle people around."

"Uh… w-well," Hyatt sheepishly laughed with a small blush appearing on his face. "Oh, r-right! You said you had info on that weird duelist?"

"Well, yeah, but do you think talking about it here would be a good idea?" The glasses girl stated with her head tilted to the side. "I mean, everyone's starring at you…"

Indeed, almost all of the customers on the first floor were watching the three kids, making Hyatt blush slightly, "Um… y-yeah…"

"Kono likes the attention," Kono giggled with a large bright smile on her face.

A few minutes later, at a café across from Zeppel's, the trio was now sitting at one of the outside tables, small fancy drinks all around.

"So, your names are Hyatt and Kono?" The glasses girl muttered lifting up her small cup of herbal tea to her lips… only to smell it. "Well then… I guess it would be rude if I didn't introduce myself. I am Virzoeve Éclairouer, but everyone calls me Viro for short."

"… I feel like I've heard that name before," Hyatt muttered to himself as he swirled his soda in his large glass.

"Well, maybe it's a name like yours," Viro giggled before taking a small sip of her coffee. "You don't normally hear a name like Hyatt."

"Viro-chan's got you there Hyatt-kun!" Kono laughed placing her empty glass of milk on the table.

"V-Viro-chan?" Viro muttered before taking another sip of tea.

"So, Viro-chan," Hyatt stated with his arms crossed over his chest. "You said that you know something about that incident?"

"In a sense," Viro replied with a small smile on her face.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Kono cheered with a large smile on her face.

"Hmm… you always so full of energy?" Viro giggled, lacing her fingers through each other. "Well… I wouldn't mind answering a question or two… especially since you bought me some tea."

Hyatt gulped slightly, truth be told, he was slightly nervous with this. Even though facing such a powerful duelist, especially with the chance of him becoming like those victims… but still, if he was a BIG man, he had to take this challenge. "Heh, then how about this question… How do you know more than some people?"

"Oh, well, that's simple," Viro replied tracing her finger around the rim of her tea cup. "I was about to leave the dueling area when the elevator opened up, allowing that scar faced criminal to enter the area. Thankfully he just walked past me or I would've probably been a part of the victim's unit."

"Wow! Were you scared?" Kono asked leaning towards Viro.

"At the time, the only scary thing was the guy's face and fashion sense," Viro giggled, getting a small laugh from Kono as well.

"I guess that makes sense," Hyatt muttered under his breath. "But, I don't see how that helps us…"

"Well, I do have some more information," Viro stated with a small wink at Hyatt. "But that'll come with a price."

"Another cup of tea?" Hyatt asked raising an eyebrow. "Cause that's no problem."

"Uh, as much as I would enjoy that," Viro replied with a small sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. "What I was thinking off… was more of duel against you."

"Huh? Wait a sec," Hyatt gasped standing up from his seat. "How'd you know I was a duelist?"

"Well," Viro started pointing towards Hyatt's left arm. "The duel disk on your arm is kind of a dead giveaway."

"Oh," Hyatt chuckled with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his green head of hair. "B-But why a duel?"

"I've gotten into the game recently," Viro answered pulling up a small dark purple deck case from her backpack's side pocket. "And well… I just want to try my luck."

"And if I win, you'll tell me what you know?" Hyatt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Even if you don't win, I'll still tell you," Viro replied with an innocent smile on her face. "You see, I just want to try my luck."

"Ooh! Ooh! Kono will duel Viro-chan!" Kono offered throwing her fist into the air. "Kono's been looking to duel all day!"

"Aww… that's cute Kono-chan," Viro admitted with light gleaming on her glasses. "But, I'm more interested in dueling against the green haired guy here… perhaps next time…"

"Aww, Viro-chan's no fun," Kono pouted.

'_Something's not right in the state of Bismarck…'_ Hyatt thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. '_But… but its not like I've got much choice here…_'

"You're on Viro-chan!" Hyatt shouted holding up his own deck of duel monster cards. "But I gotta warn ya, you may be new, but I won't be holding back!"

A small diabolic smirk appeared on Viro's face as she reached into her backpack, pulling out a small purple duel disk. '_… And neither will I…'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

After a small agreement, in a small closed off street, both Hyatt and Viro stood an equal distance from each other, with Kono sitting on an emptied crate with a small bag of candy.

"Now then…" Viro stated pushing a few buttons on her duel disk, "H-How do you start this thing?"

Hyatt just smirked as he flicked the button on his duel disk, activating the device, "There should be a switch that has the same main color as your duel disk." (HLP: 8000)

"Oh! I see it!" Viro announced as her duel disk switched on. "Thanks!" (VLP: 8000)

"Heh, no worries," Hyatt stated pulling off the top five cards of his deck. "Now… do you want to go first?"

"Since you're offering," Viro giggled snapping off the top sixth card from her deck. "I'll be more than willing to accept."

'_Hmm… what kind of deck would someone like this play?_' Hyatt thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Go Hyatt-kun! Go Viro-chan!" Kono cheered loudly.

"I have to ask," Viro stated tossing the card into her hand. "Why exactly are you two together? You two don't look brother and sister… I would hate to assume the worst…"

"WHOA! WHOA! WHOA!" Hyatt shouted lifting his arms up. "We're just fellow students at the Ichigeki Hissatu dojo! And we… we just got interested in that weird duelist report!"

"Heh, sorry, but I couldn't resist," Viro giggled holding up a card. "But now then, onto the duel. I summon Sangan in attack mode!"

As Viro placed the card onto her duel disk, a small orange furred creature appeared on the field, its three eyes blinking at a fast rate (1000/600). "And… to end my turn, I activate, Heart of the Underdog."

The spell card emerged onto the field, revealing a young rugged man with a determined look on his face.

"Uh… Okay…" Hyatt muttered raising an eyebrow at the field so far. '_Sangan and Heart of the Underdog… So far, I don't really have a clue as to what she's planning…'_

"Well, since you left it out," Hyatt stated lifting up his sixth card immediately, slapping the card onto his duel disk, creating a powerful flame to appear in front of him, whipping around until it formed into a large fiery figure that resembled that a of a burning wooden robotic warrior with its eyes and a large symbol for '18' on its chest appeared. Spinning its arms around at a fast rate the monster slammed its fiery hands together (1850/0). "I and my Blazing Inpachi will more than willing to accept your invitation!"

"Wow… it's like burning man," Viro pointed out, getting a giggle out of Kono.

"Heh… Well, then how about I show you what this 'Burning Man' can do!" Hyatt shouted throwing his fist into the air. "Blazing Inpachi! Attack Sangan!"

Stomping forward, the flame engulfed wooden robot threw its fist forward, slamming right between all three eyes of the small furry creature, shattering it into millions of flaming pixels. (VLP: 7150)

"Oh!" Viro pouted watching her life points lower slightly, or at least until a card popped out of her deck. "But at least now I can add a new card from my deck to my hand. And I choose, Fortune Telling Witch Hikari!"

"Fortune Telling Witch?" Hyatt questioned raising an eyebrow. "… That's a new one to me…"

"Yes well, I enjoy telling people's fortunes," Viro replied with a cute smile, spinning her selected card around to show that the card had a cute chibi girl on it. "In fact, this card tells me that you would have happiness for the rest of the day."

"Aw sweet!" Hyatt laughed loudly with his hands at his hips. "A BIG man like me deserves happiness!"

"But… that's only when I draw it," Viro giggled with her eyes closed.

"Say what?" Hyatt questioned blinking slightly.

"Remember, I got this card thanks to my Sangan's effect," Viro pointed out with a cute smile on her face. "So, your fortune has yet to be told yet."

"Heh, well then," Hyatt stated fitting two cards into his duel disk. "I'll make my own fortune then. But a BIG man like me is a little curious about your predictions… so show me!"

"As you wish," Viro replied snapping off the top card of her deck and holding it up to her eyes. A small gleam of light popped over her glasses as she turned the card around. "And it is granted, I drew Fortune Telling Witch Chi!"

"Cool, so what's my fortune?" Hyatt asked.

"Your fortune for today… is super pinch!" Viro announced turning the card around. "Your lucky number is six, your lucky color is black, and your lucky item is leather shoes! And you may get an edge over your competition. Cheer up!!"

Hyatt raised an eyebrow as a small thought bubble appeared over his head, revealing Odoroki and Solo looming over a small chibi version of Hyatt. "So… I'll beat my rivals some how?"

"Hyatt-kun has rivals?" Kono asked blinking a few times.

"That's one way to interpret it," Viro replied pulling another card thanks to her Heart of the Underdog. "But for now, I'll put you in that pinch. Since I drew Chi, a normal monster, I can draw another card. Fortunately, that wasn't a monster. But now, I summon Fortune Telling Witch Hikari!"

As Viro placed the card onto her duel disk, a small orb of light popped onto the field. The light had left floating in the air, a small chibi girl in a bright yellow dress with puffy blonde hair with bangs that resembled wings. As the cute girl flew around the air, a small wand with a sun on it appeared in her small hands (0/0).

"… Although it's cute," Hyatt admitted raising an eyebrow. "How exactly is that monster going to put me in the pinch?"

"Well, I'm not done yet," Viro stated holding up one of her six remaining cards. "I activate the spell card, Unacceptable Results!"

As the spell card appeared on the field, Hikari flew around the card, blinking at the card's art that had her on it with another Fortune Telling Witch appearing behind her. "This spell card can only be activated when a Fortune Telling Witch is successfully summoned. I can now special summon another Fortune Telling Witch…"

The spell card shattered, leaving in its place another chibi girl, this one dressed in a dull brown dress with a brown bowl cut with bangs that resemble wings. As she floated around with Hikari, a small wand with the emblem of a mountain appeared in her hands (0/0). "And I choose your fortune, Fortune Telling Witch Chi!"

"… O-Kay…" Hyatt muttered with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "… You'll have to forgive me if I still don't see how that puts me in the pinch…"

"Oh, then I guess you're safe for now," Viro giggled holding up three of her remaining five cards. "Well, for the moment, I'll set three cards face down… so my turn is over."

'_Something's bugging me…'_ Hyatt thought with a raised eyebrow as he drew his next card. '_Two weak monsters with three face down cards… Where's Heavy Storm when you need it…'_

"Now watch this!" Hyatt announced as he slapped his newest card onto his duel disk. "I summon Dark Fire Soldier 2 in attack mode!"

In a powerful rush of flames, the red skinned samurai appeared on the field, spinning the two enflamed katanas in his strong hands (1700/1100). "And now…"

"I activate my face down card!" Viro announced as one of her face down cards flipped up, revealing the Freed the General commanding several armored knights. "Order to Charge! When it's activated, I can select one face up Normal monster… Like Chi!"

Hyatt blinked a few times as a powerful orange aura appeared around the glasses wearing Fortune Telling Witch, "Okay… Then what?"

"Oh, after my card resolves," Viro explained before Chi disappeared in a bright orange light. "I can destroy one monster on your field… Like your Inpachi!"

"What?!" Hyatt shouted before his fiery robot shattered like glass. "Well… In chain, I activate my trap card, Backfire! Now, since a Fire monster on my field is activated, you lose five hundred life points!"

Viro blinked a few times until a powerful flaming vortex erupted around her body, making her growl in pain, "… Uh…" (VLP: 6650)

"And besides… I still have a good attack against your little sunshine sprite!" Hyatt announced as his Darkfire Soldier charged forward. "So, Darkfire Soldier 2, attack…"

"This is why I have another spell card, one known as Magical Dimension!" Viro announced as a cloud of green smoke appeared around the field. "This card can only be activated when I have a spellcaster out, and Hikari is one. So now I can tribute Hikari and I can special summon another Fortune Telling Witch from my hand!"

Hikari giggled before she disappeared into the green smoke, that's when a powerful orb of dark energy erupted from the smoke, popping to become a cute chibi girl dressed in a light purple dress with long dark purple hair with bangs that resembled that of wings. In her hands, the young Fortune Telling Witch spun a wand that had a dark flower on top of it (0/0). "So, allow me to introduce Fortune Telling Witch An!"

"Aw! These monsters are so cute!" Kono exclaimed jumping up and down.

"… Just how many of these Fortune Tellers are there?" Hyatt questioned with a question mark appearing over his head.

"That doesn't really matter at the moment," Viro replied as the green smoke reappeared around the confused Darkfire Soldier. "You see, after my Magical Dimension activates, I can destroy one monster on the field… so you lose your last monster!"

"W-What?!" Hyatt shouted before the Darkfire Soldier shattered into millions of flames that flew into the air. "B-But don't worry, he's not going without saying goodbye! I still have Backfire out on the field!"

Viro winced as a powerful flame erupted around her field, "Ugh…" (VLP: 6150)

'_At least it looks like all she's playing are those witches,_' Hyatt thought as he looked down at his face down card. '_So my face down card wouldn't work on those…'_

"And now, I activate my trap card!" Viro announced as her face down card flipped up, revealing a blue Fortune Telling Witch floating around a deck of tarot cards. "Good Fortune can only be activated when I have a face up Fortune Telling Witch and two spell cards have been activated, I can activate a normal or continuous spell card from my deck…"

Another card popped out from Viro's deck, allowing her to spin the card in her fingers. "And the card I choose… is the continuous spell card, Good Fortune – Miracle Stone!"

A large blue crystal appeared behind the Fortune Telling Witch An, making the purple witch blink at the crystal until she began to glow a bright blue. Her body began to change, becoming a little less deformed (0/0 + 1000/0), looking like a little kid. "In case you're wondering, my spell card increases all Fortune Telling Witches by one thousand attack points for each Fortune Telling Witch on the field."

"Oh… I-I see…" Hyatt chuckled as he looked at his hand. Nothing of use. "I… I end my turn…"

"Then draw!" Viro announced pulling to top card from her deck, turning it around to show another normal monster… and surprise, surprise, it was another Fortune Telling Witch. "And the monster I drew was Fortune Telling Witch Sui… which means your fortune is about to turn for the worse!"

"… Uh…" Hyatt chuckled as Viro pulled the next card from her deck.

Spinning the card around in her fingers, Viro revealed that the card was another Fortune Telling Witch. "And the next card is Fortune Telling Witch Fu, meaning your luck will not change… so I can draw another card from my deck!"

Holding up the newest card, Viro couldn't help but smirk. "Oh well… not a monster this time… but still, something I can use. So first, I'll summon Fortune Telling Witch Sui in attack mode!"

A large droplet of water fell to the field, forming into a cute yet sad looking chibi girl dressed in a blue dress with long dark blue hair that falls past her arms. In her hands was a small wand with a blue water like jewel on it (0/0). However, a powerful blue aura appeared around Sui and An, making them transform into small teenage girl versions of themselves (0/0 + 2000/0). "And to make things much more interesting… I'll activate the spell card, Advance Fortune Loan! Now, I can normal summon a Fortune Telling Witch from my hand with one level lower than Sui… So, Fortune Telling Witch Fu will come out as well!"

A powerful wind erupted over the field, forming into a cute chibi girl in a light green dress with messy green hair with bangs that resemble wings. In her hands was a small wand with a wind symbol on it (0/0), her eyes a little dull until the blue crystal began to glow brightly over the field, turning all three of the Fortune Telling Witches into a trio of beautiful young lady versions of themselves (0/0 + 3000/0 x3).

"A… a…" Hyatt was speechless at the three powerhouse monsters.

"Fortune Telling Witch Fu!" Viro shouted throwing her hand towards Hyatt. "Lead off the attack! Mystic Fortune Gale!"

Spinning her wand into the air, the transformed Fu spun around until she unleashed a powerful vortex of green wind that slammed directly into Hyatt's body… however, something was wrong, Hyatt was being lifted off of his feet. His eyes widened as Hyatt was immediately fired backwards, slamming directly into the wall across from Viro. It took a few seconds for his body to register what had happened… but that's when Hyatt coughed loudly with his eyes widening, "GAK!!" (HLP: 5000)

"Wow… the special effects are awesome," Kono admitted as Hyatt slowly fell to his knees in front of the wall.

'_W-What the hell was that?!'_ Hyatt thought to himself as he grabbed his chest, which was bruised from the powerful wind. '_It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside!'_

"Alright… wh-what the hell was that?" Hyatt sputtered with narrowed eyes at Viro. "Th-that attack just now…"

"Sui!" Viro commanded as the blue Fortune Telling Witch spun her wand in her fingers. "Attack him directly!"

Hyatt tried standing up and getting away from the attack, but it was too late for him to move since the powerful geyser of water that erupted from Sui's wand crashed him into the wall, pushing him so much that a small crater was beginning to form around his body. "U-URK!" (HLP: 2000)

Falling back to the ground, Hyatt began to cough loudly… "GAK!" That's when a spurt of blood erupted from Hyatt's mouth, staining the ground and his teeth.

"A-A-AH!?!" Kono screamed before she fell backwards.

"Hmm… looks like the little girl can't stand the sight of blood," Viro mused with her glasses gleaming brightly. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about scarring a little girl for life."

Slowly pushing himself off the ground, Hyatt glared slightly at Viro, "W… What in the…"

"Hee hee," Viro giggled as she placed her hand on her lips. "Oh please, even an idiot could've figured it out by now… heck, even my name should've given it away."

Just barely being able to stand on his feet, Hyatt's eyes widened, "W-Well, I had my suspicions… After all, you're dressed like a character in a manga my younger brother has me buy him every now and then. I think it was Elemental Gelade or something like that… heck, you're like a carbon copy of her!"

"…" Viro narrowed her eyes as a bright light erupted over her glasses. "Indeed… but that's not what I am talking about."

"Oh… Uh, are you talking about…" Hyatt muttered under his breath as his eyes narrowed. "About how you know the information?"

"And here I thought you were nothing more than a loud mouthed idiot," Viro giggled twirling one of her braids in her hand. "The reason why I know the information is rather simple… you see, the news reporters were wrong about their assumptions with only one culprit at Zeppel's… there were three. And wouldn't you know it?"

"… I'm one of them…"

Something then snapped in Hyatt, making the young duelist slap his hand to his mouth before he erupted into a coughing fit. "W-What?!"

"Don't get me wrong, I wasn't for doing something like that," Viro replied with her arms crossed over her chest while she pushed up her glasses with her other hand. "Heck, it was Volgin's idea in the first place to test out our abilities, but when we discovered what we could do, Volgin went wild."

"A… And you're coming after me because?" Hyatt coughed falling to his knees again.

"I've got nothing against you personally," Viro answered back with her glasses reflecting light. "I'm only doing this to get back to what I originally looked like and to get some money. Apparently the guy who hired me has an interest in you for some reason or another… why? I don't really care."

"M-Money?" Hyatt questioned raising an eyebrow. "T-That's your reason?"

"Don't judge me," Viro sighed lowering her head before she threw her hand towards An. "You don't know what I need that money for! Fortune Telling Witch An! Shut him up!"

A powerful surge of dark energy seemed to form around An's hands, making the evil looking Fortune Telling Witch smirk evilly at Hyatt…

And that's when darkness surrounded Hyatt…

Unknown to the two duelists… a trio of duels were taking place…

With a familiar weasel/fox like man standing atop one of the buildings in Domino… four screens revealing the duels while his large glasses reflected the pictures, "Heh… I am a genius…"

_With a BIG man falling to his knees…_

_Does he have one last trick up his sleeves?_

_Or is the beginning of his final chapter's eve?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Fortune Telling Witch Hikari / Light / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster:** Your fortune the day you draw this card is super happy!

Lucky number: 1

Lucky color: Yellow

Lucky item: Shining charm

All of your wishes will come true!!

**Description: **A cute chibi girl with bright yellow clothes and puffy yellow hair with bangs that resemble that of wings. In her small hands is a sun like wand.

**Fortune Telling Witch Chi / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster:** Your fortune the day you draw this card is super pinch!

Lucky number: 6

Lucky color: Black

Lucky item: Leather Shoes

You may gain an edge over you competition. Cheer up!!

**Description:** A cute chibi girl with dull brown dress, large glasses and a brown bowl cut hair style with bangs that resemble that of wings. In her hand is a small mountain like wand.

**Fortune Telling Witch An / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster:** Your fortune the day you draw this card is unhappy.

Lucky number: 5

Lucky color: Purple

Lucky item: Sunglasses

Be wary of falling things.

**Description: **a cute chibi girl dressed in a light purple dress with long dark purple hair with bangs that resembled that of wings. In her hands, the young Fortune Telling Witch held a wand that had a dark flower on top of it

**Fortune Telling Witch Sui / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster:** Your fortune the day you draw this card is probably bad!

Lucky number: 4

Lucky color: Blue

Lucky item: Umbrella

Your fortune is turning for worse?

**Description:** A cute yet sad looking chibi girl dressed in a blue dress with long dark blue hair that falls past her arms. In her hands is a small wand with a blue water like jewel on it.

**Fortune Telling Witch Fu / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Spellcaster:** Your fortune the day you draw this card is so-so.

Lucky number: 3

Lucky color: Green

Lucky item: Plant

You might find something that is lost

**Description:** A cute chibi girl in a light green dress with messy green hair with bangs that resemble wings. In her hands is a small wand with a wind symbol on it.

**Good Fortune – Miracle Stone / Continuous Spell / Effect:** All 'Fortune Telling Witch' monsters you control gain 1000 ATK x the number of 'Fortune Telling Witch' monsters you control. "Fortune Telling Witch' monsters cannot attack the turn this card is activated.

**Image:** Fortune Telling Witches Fu, Sui and Ka gathered around a glowing blue crystal

**Unacceptable Results / Quick-Play Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a 'Fortune Telling Witch' is summoned. Special summon one 'Fortune Telling Witch' from your hand.

**Image:** Fortune Telling Witch Hikari glowing brightly as another Fortune Telling Witch appearing behind her

**Advance Fortune Loan / Spell / Effect:** Select 1 'Fortune Telling Witch' monster you control and Special Summon 1 'Fortune Telling Witch' monster with a level lower than the selected monster's from your hand.

**Image:** The Fortune Telling Witch An appearing in front of Hikari

_The preceding cards were used by Carly in Yugioh 5D's_

**Good Fortune / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have a face up 'Fortune Telling Witch' monster during the turn two or more spell cards have been activated. Pay 1000 life points. Activate one continuous or normal spell card from your deck.

**Image:** The Fortune Telling Witch Sui floating around a deck of tarot cards

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Stein:** Heh! This is perfect!

**Solo:** …

**Stein:** Let the darkness of Otaku slowly engulf you! You cannot escape from my ideals!

**Solo:** … Shut up…

**Stein:** With his loud mouthed companion down for the count, Solo faces against the Evil Magical Scientist Stein's second strongest artificial duelist! Will the Solo Duelist be able to win? Or will my experiment be as much as a success as Viro?

_**Next time! On The Evil Magical Science Hour with Stein: Final Episode – **__**The Solo Hearted against the Demonic Bushido!**_

**Stein:** You better review and watch for this next duel! Or else, I'm coming after you!

**Solo:** … Dumb ass…

_**Next time – **__**Draw 18: Dark Crusader**_


	18. Draw 18: Dark Crusader

_**Author's note:**_ I apologize in advance, but this chapter won't be as long as the last few chapters… mainly because several bases were covered last turn… but that doesn't mean that the action will be cut down!

… _**If the flame of the united souls aims at your chest… would you dare dodge?**_

_**Would you stand and take the attack?**_

_**Or would you run in an attempt to save yourself?**_

_**We humans are a weird breed of creatures… our pride won't let us run, but if it is for our lives we are more than willing to drop our pride and run. **_

_**And that is why I stand here…**_

_**Facing a small army…**_

_**With only my skills…**_

… _**and my cards…**_

_**Will I run?**_

_**My chance disappeared long ago…**_

_**There's only one choice for me now…**_

_**AND THAT'S TO FIGHT!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 18**_

_**Dark Crusader **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Yes… well," Hyatt began to spoke in a scary voice, making Kono well up in tears. "There were plenty of people who experienced this power very recently… almost all of them now in the hospital in critical condition with electrical burns and bruises…"_

_That's when Odoroki's eyes widened, especially at the electrical burns… bringing back some painful memories of the underground duelist league. "… Where'd you say this happened?"_

"_Huh? You were actually listening?" Hyatt gasped blinking a few times. "I was just trying to scare…"_

_Solo immediately stood up from the table, guzzling down the last of his coffee. "… Zeppel's… the department store right?"_

"_Uh, y-yeah," Hyatt stated before Solo pushed his chair over to the side with him walking away from the table._

"… _When Kenshin wakes up," Solo muttered opening the door with a loud slam. "Tell him I'm out…"_

_And with that, Solo left the room with the door closed behind him, "Wow… that was weird…"_

"_I'll be heading out too," Odoroki growled standing up with his coffee mug held in his fingers. "I've got an appointment to make."_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

The Domino City Business district, once to be known as the busier areas in the city of Domino. Although it wasn't as busy as it was in earlier years. But still, there was always a buzz in the streets with people walking through the streets, all of them as carbon copies of each other dressed in dark gray business suits…

So when a white haired Solo, his red jacket draped over his thin shoulders, walked between the crowd, it wasn't too hard to expect that he gained a few stares from the businessmen.

But he could care less about those stares.

Solo turned towards one of the alleyways, separating himself from the crowds of businessmen, and his feet kicking up trash. However, Solo wasn't alone, amongst the trashcans and trash itself were several gang members, all of them dressed in purple hooded jackets with skulls atop of the hoods just to scare anyone.

That symbol was recently new to the streets of Domino, since it was the trademark of the newest gang of the streets, known as the Skull Caps. However new they were, it was well known that the Skull Caps were known to be the most informative gang in the city…

… And that was why Solo stood in that alley…

The moment that Solo stopped, all of the hooded gang members took notice of the white haired intruder, all of them pulling out various weapons: chains, knives or even a pair of brass knuckles. "Well, well, well, look what was dragged in here… A piece of trash."

Solo didn't even bat his eyes as the gangsters, even as a couple of them walked behind him, and slowly began to encircle him. "We seem to be getting freaks lately… but, this guy takes the cake."

Crossing his arms, Solo closed his eyes, "… Listen you bastards… I'm only giving you ten seconds to put those weapons away."

"And if we don't?" One of the gangsters asked, slamming the chain into the ground. "What are you…"

WHAM!

Solo slammed his palm directly into the speaking gangster's face, sending the gangster spiraling backwards to the ground, the chains flying in the air until they crashed onto the ground.

The other gang members blinked in confusion, allowing Solo to take advantage of this break, and slammed his foot into another gangster's chest, sending the street scum to the ground. That snapped the two other chain wielding gang members out of their stupor, both of them swinging their chains at Solo, one aiming for his head, while the other aimed for his legs.

However as the two chains were about to make contact, Solo seemed to jump right in between the two the two chains, spinning about as his hands latched onto the chains, pulling the linked metal weapons, surprising the two gangsters before they were pulled directly into each other, head first.

The moment that Solo landed back on his feet, he released the chains and turned to the remaining gang members. "… I haven't even gotten to ten yet…"

The remaining gangsters passed a moment's glance towards each other, before all of them charged towards the young white haired duelist. '_… Looks like I won't even reach ten…_'

Unknown to the group a single figure watched the fight from atop the buildings, a small photograph in his fingers, '_Stein was right… this guy is a tad bit violent…'_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

While Solo was dealing with the gangsters, another part of town was filled with abuzz, mostly centered around the Domino City Hospital, which was currently overflowing with reporters and journalists, all of them clawing at the story that was hidden within thanks to a certain person who woke up this morning…

… However, there was only one person who was permitted to speak to this person…

"Ikazuchimaru Kanji…"

Indeed the former pro league duelist had only awoken ten minutes ago on this misty morning, his body covered with cuts and bruises (all of which were properly treated). Currently the ThunderFist duelist was sitting up in his bed, enjoy a small plate of hospital food. "Huh… Nice sense of style…"

Shinre pulled his fedora hat over his eyes, the rumors about this duelist were starting to pop into his head. "… Good to see you're up on your feet, Ikazuchimaru-san. I am Detective Shinre, the detective who was assigned to this case."

"… I see," Kanji growled sitting back in his hospital bed. "Look, I'm not interested in talking about it…"

"I understand that," Shinre stated pulling out a pad of paper. "But you have to realize, this is of utmost importance. If what is correct, then we've got a psycho on the loose who's hurting people in a weird fashion. And we need to at least know what this guy is capable of."

"… Yeesh, put me on the spot why don't cha?" Kanji sighed rubbing the back of his head. "Fine… what do ya wanna know? The guy's face?"

"Actually, we've got a sketch already," Shinre stated with his arms crossed and ready to take any notes. "There was another witness who saw the suspect… but at the moment we're starting to discredit this account mainly because the sketch resembles that of a fictional character from a video game… If I'm correct, one Volgin from Metal Gear Solid three… But that seems to be a bit…"

"It's the truth," Kanji interrupted with his arms crossed. "I don't know if it was a costume or the real deal… but he definitely was that Volgin character."

"… I was going to say that it was suspicious," Shinre continued pushing up his hat, getting a confused look from Kanji. "I never said that I didn't believe it."

"Heh, I barely believe it myself," Kanji replied crossing his arms. "But, these wounds speak for themselves."

"Alright, then maybe you can answer some questions," Shinre requested. "For example… how did you get those wounds anyway? Was it a damage flux device?"

"You're not going to believe me…" Kanji sighed.

"That's for me to decide," Shinre commented pulling up a nearby seat. "So tell me what you know."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"URK!"

Slamming the final gangster up against the cold brick wall, Solo's cold eyes gleamed directly into the scared eyes of the gangster. "… Nine, and ten. Now… start talking before you end up like your friends."

The gangster slowly looked towards the rest of the alleyway, seeing all of his fellow gang members knocked out and bruised greatly. How could one white haired freak do this to the Skull Caps? And in less than ten minutes no less!

"I'll give you five seconds…" Solo growled again, his eyes narrowing down at the shaking Skull Cap member. "Five… Four…"

"F-Fine!" The young gangster yelped with tears streaming down his eyes. "W-What do you want to know?!"

"A day ago, there was an incident at Zeppel's," Solo snarled, tightening his grip as he lifted the Skull Cap gangster up higher on the wall. "And from what I heard, there was a duelist who was the cause of it. And since you Skull Caps have ties to the Underground league, I expect you start talking…"

"Uh… W-Well…" The Skull Cap member stuttered.

BAM!

Solo slammed his free fist into the wall next to the scared Skull Cap, "Get to it!"

"N-None of our contacts had anything to do with it!" Skull Cap screeched with tears rolling down his face.

"… Is that a fact?" Solo asked pulling his fist away from the concrete wall. "You Skull Caps have been known to lie between your teeth…"

"I-I swear it!" The Skull Cap cried out… before Solo dropped him to his ass, making the gang member crawl away before he was dealt the same fate as his fellow gang members.

Now Solo was confused, the Skull Caps were his best bet as to find the one who had been the cause of the incident at Zeppel's… but it looked like it…

"Hmm?" Solo questioned before he stepped to the side.

Just at the last second, Solo had managed to dodge a thrown dagger, aimed directly at him. When the dagger pierced the ground, Solo couldn't help but notice that the dagger was quite beautiful, with a silver hilt and blade… with a piece of paper stabbed through it.

"… Whoever sent this invitation must really want me to come," Solo snickered pulling the note from the dagger, and slowly unfurled it.

The note had a small map drawn on it, but also had writing on it, "You wish to face the same power that was demonstrated at Zeppel's… then I offer you a challenge. If you have the courage, then in one hour meet me atop the main business tower with a duel disk and deck of duel monster cards. If you arrive even a minute before or later… I will not be there.

"This is your only chance…"

Crumpling the note, Solo knew he had little to no time to run back to the dojo for his deck and duel disk. He wasn't expecting a challenge… but at this point, it would be too late.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Speaking of the dojo…

"Aaah…" Ayame yawned as she stretched her arms, unlike the others, during the summer time, Ayame wasn't a fan of waking up early… and at the dojo, it looked like that habit didn't disappear either.

But as she walked through the rather empty halls of the Hissatu Ichigeki dojo, only clad in her dark purple pajama pants and black shirt, Ayame didn't notice that she was basically the only one remaining in the building who was walking about the dojo. "I wonder… what's for breakfast."

Just as Ayame was about to turn the corner, the dark haired girl stopped in her tracks as furious footsteps echoed through the air. Weirdly enough, that was when Solo ran past her, his red jacket nearly flying off of his shoulders but with his hands wrapped around a black duel disk. "Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"

And as quickly as he came, Solo disappeared.

With a quick blink, Ayame tilted her head to the side. "… What the heck was that?"

But with a shrug Ayame continued on her way, slowly passing Sai's room… stopping since she thought it would've been a bad idea to not invite Sai to breakfast. '_… Then again, if I wake her up, it probably wouldn't be the best option for my health…_'

Shaking that thought from her head, Ayame slowly opened the door, just to see if Sai was awake, if she wasn't, Ayame would just walk away to get some breakfast…

… However, it looked like she was about to get her breakfast any time soon. Sai was already up (even if she was still in her pajamas as well) and was looking straight at the lit up screen of her computer. "Um… Good morning Sai…"

"… Morning Ayame," Sai replied, not looking up from her computer screen.

Thinking it was safe, Ayame slowly walked into the room, a little curious about what Sai was looking at, "So… what's on the old web?"

"Just doing some homework," Sai replied, typing up a storm.

"… But its summer," Ayame pointed out.

"And we're in Japan, we've got summer homework," Sai retorted with a sweatdrop rolling down her head.

And with a loud sigh, Ayame lowered her head, "Aw man… you just had to remind me about that…"

"Relax, we've got a month and a half," Sai chuckled this time turning away from the screen. "Besides, you know that we always do our summer homework together."

"Oh! That's right!" Ayame giggled with a small blush on her face. "So… What are you working on exactly?"

"… Well, if you can keep a secret, I'll let you in on it," Sai replied moving away from her computer. "I've been looking up a few duelists…"

"Great… more dueling," Ayame chuckled rubbing the back of her head as she looked at the screen, raising an eyebrow at the weird profiles she saw. "Huh? Hell's Shark? Death's Samurai? And… Emperor of the Underworld? Those are weird names…"

"… Yeah…" Sai muttered lowering her head, her dark blue hair covering her eyes. "But… but the reason why I'm looking these names up is simple…"

Ayame tilted her head to the side, a few question marks popping over her head.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Time is an odd thing.

Whenever an event that someone is not looking forward to is bound, time seems to fly by, no matter how much a person would wish to have time stand still…

… And yet, that is the result when an anticipated even is an eventuality. Time will slow to a snail's crawl, a person watching the second hand tick every single time, slowly driving them to the point of insanity.

Solo couldn't tell which one of those time oddities he was experiencing as he rode the elevator up to the final destination… the one where he would finally meet the owner of that dagger.

DING!

Thankfully, the building he was known to be almost empty around noon... so, it wouldn't raise any questions as to why a young white haired man would be in a business building on a lovely summer day.

And so, as the elevator doors slowly slid open, the light from the sun above pouring into the elevator (despite the fact that the clouds seemed to gather overhead). Slowly, Solo opened his eyes, looking at the top floor of the building he was facing.

From his line of sight, he could see that the top of the building was as wide as the building itself… but had a large glass ceiling that reflected the sun. Looking at his watch, Solo nodded to himself…

Only fifteen seconds to go.

Taking a step out of the elevator, Solo shook his head, '_Well, the invitation only mentioned a minute's time.'_

Slowly, Solo stepped out onto the glass ceiling as the elevator closed behind him, his footsteps echoing on the thick glass. His sharp eyes turned left and right, trying to find where the person gave that invitation… but there was no where for someone to hide on a place right here…

"… You showed up…"

Solo's eyes widened, spinning around to see the host of this little party standing atop of the elevator. However, pulling up the dagger, and immediately throwing it to the side, Solo narrowed his eyes at the weird host, "Some way to invite someone… and some party. No food, no drinks… not even a pretty face around here."

The host shook his head, his short spiky hair billowing slightly as the powerful winds flapped his fancy blue overcoat (which looked slightly like a Japanese vest). In his left hand was a fancy katana, completely sheathed, "My sincerest apologies. I was so eager to meet you… I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash."

"Enough of this," Solo growled, his glare never leaving the weird man's form. "According to your note, you possess the same power that was behind Zeppel's incident. Does that mean you're the cause?"

With a shake of his head, the opposing white haired man leapt to the ground, snapping his katana up, making it change shape until it formed into a thin mechanical device, "Is that what you truly believe? Just the opposite actually…"

"It doesn't matter to me one way or another," Solo replied snapping up his duel disk, activating the device. "More importantly, I've come all this way." The black disk lit up, allowing Solo to lift the device up towards the blue overcoat man. "I'm sure you have time for one little game…"

The blade on the blue overcoat wearing man's arm folded out, forming into a beautiful steel duel disk with a beastly design on it, "Why not? After all, we both have a reason to be here. I'll just have to spill some of your blood to undo this little curse on me…"

"So… You want a piece of me," Solo commented shuffling his deck into his duel disk. "… Literally."

"Okay freak, come and get it… if you can."

"If you are going to refer to me by a name," The blue overcoat duelist sighed snapping a deck of his duel monster cards into it. "I would prefer it if you called me Vergil."

"Freak… Vergil," Solo sighed keeping his glare aimed at Vergil. "It doesn't matter what name you go by… the end result of this match will be the same." (SLP: 8000)

Vergil's calm gaze seemed to rival the cold glare that Solo was sending him, and yet, he remained silent. (VLP: 8000)

"… You'll still lose…"

"I've come to retrieve what I lost," Vergil scoffed to the side. "What I have in stored for you… you can't handle it."

"Duel…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, at the same time Hyatt's and Solo's duel was about to start, sitting in front of four floating screens, Stein couldn't help but pull out a cigarette and cackle at two of the screens. "Heh, heh, try as hard as they might, those experiments of mind can't help themselves from the natures they have…"

"… huff…"

Stein's eyes widened behind his glasses, and yet he knew who was standing behind, the coughing told him that much, "Oh, you're still here?"

"… Hard… to… find," the gas masked coughed slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Ah yes… it was easy to find the three experiments on your own accord," Stein sighed twirling the cigarette in his fingers. "After all, you had exposure to them… and you were able to find those three targets because of the members in the SHJ… correct?"

"… Yes…" The gas masked wheezed.

"Understandable then," Stein replied with a smirk on his face. "Just make sure that you refer me when you find him. I would like to have a small chat with the young man before you face him."

"… Yes, sir…" The gas masked wheezed nodding his head as he slowly turned away. "… I will search harder…"

"Yes, yes," Stein chuckled as a powerful explosion rocked one of the screens. "Oh, ho, ho! Looks like Ms Viro sure knows how to use that deck I provided for her… and I hope you don't mind me interrupting you PM, but do you still have the deck I provided for you?"

"Of course…" PM replied with a shake of his head.

"Excellent," Stein chuckled pushing up his glasses, remembering that he had the cigarette in his fingers. "Oh yeah… I don't suppose you have a light? I left mine at the base."

"… Sorry…" PM replied, his head slightly lowered.

"… Damn," Stein sighed, flicking the useless cigarette away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Since I offered the challenge," Vergil sighed looking over his five card hand. "You are more than welcomed to start off this duel."

"I was going to even if you didn't give me permission," Solo growled pulling off the top card from his deck. "… Tch."

"A bad hand I assume?" Vergil questioned raising an eyebrow.

Solo's eyes darted left and right at the cards in his hand, or at least he snapped up a single card. "… I set a monster in defense mode. Turn end."

"I had heard you ran a rather rough strategy," Vergil sighed clicking the top card of his deck into his hand. "I suppose that was just a false statement."

'_... Does this guy know about me?_' Solo thought raising an eyebrow at Vergil.

"I'll follow your suit," Vergil stated as a face down card appeared in front of him, its main body at a horizontal manner. "But, I will also set a single face down card as well… turn end."

"… this is getting boring," Solo growled pulling his next card up.

"You've got that right," Vergil replied holding up his blade like duel disk towards Solo.

"So, I'll sacrifice my face down monster," Solo shouted as the face down card shattered into millions of pixels. "In order to summon Solo Gun Slinger!"

The dark aura around Solo suddenly, his clothing warping and changing until his white hair longer and styled into a long tail, with his long brown cloak being replaced with a black trench coat and at his back were a pair of loaded gun holsters (1000/1000).

"Ah… an interesting concept," Vergil mused with his arms crossed. "Merging with your monster… you sure you are wise to do such a thing?"

"… That doesn't concern you," Solo growled as he slipped another card from his hand. "I activate the spell card, Twin Fury!"

Immediately drawing the two guns, Solo spun the twin fury in his gloved hands (1000/1000 + 300/0), "And now… here I come! I attack the face down monster!"

With a great leap into the air, Solo began to spin, unleashing a powerful salvo of bullets that crashed directly into the face down monster on Vergil's field, immediately revealing it to be a fancy old scroll with a paint of a samurai on it (800/400). The bullets simply tore right through it, shattering it.

"That was my Bushido Scroll," Vergil announced slowly holding his hand up to his deck, catching a single card that popped from his deck. "When destroyed in battle, I can add a certain monster card from my deck and place it into my hand…"

"Too bad that won't help you," Solo stated landing directly in front of Vergil, both guns aimed at the blue overcoat wearing duelist. "Thanks to Twin Fury, I'm allowed to attack twice in a turn! So… Take this!"

Unleashing a second barrage of bullets towards Vergil, Solo's eyes curved slightly.

However, instead of taking the attack head on, Vergil merely spun around, dodging all of the bullets easily, his coattails flapping through the air until Solo finally stopped his onslaught. "…" (VLP: 6700)

Slamming his foot into the face down card, Solo smirked at a slightly annoyed Vergil, "… And may I ask what was that kick for?"

Solo leapt backwards, his guns being slung back into the gun holsters, "Simple, whenever Solo Gun Slinger inflicts damage to my opponent, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. In this case, your face down card was the only logical choice."

With a nod, Vergil fitted the card into his disk's graveyard slot, "Very well, I shall send my Spare Resources to the graveyard."

'_It'll be a pleasure…'_

The moment that Solo had returned to his field, he lifted up his next card. "To end my turn, I'll set a card face down… Turn end."

Vergil remained silent as he drew his next card, giving him a full six, "Your strategy is a unique one… but, why rely on one monster?"

"… Have you been studying my strategy?" Solo asked, slowly crossing his arms.

Reaching into a hidden pocket into his blue overcoat, Vergil pulled out a small manila folder, tossing it on the glass floor at Solo's feet. "You're not off… but I didn't study you indefinitely so I would know all of your moves. But I don't need to know what you're capable of. I have my own strategy."

"Then prove it," Solo replied as Vergil held up three of his six cards.

"Why not?" Vergil chuckled fitting the three cards into his duel disk, making them appear in front of him. "I shall set three cards face down, and then end my turn with a set monster. Turn end."

"A strategy eh?" Solo replied slowly pulling his next card up, holding the cards to his eyes. "Then I shall show you my strategy. I activate the spell card, Magical Mallet, allowing me shuffle all four remaining cards in my hand back into my deck…"

Shuffling all four of the cards back into his deck, Solo snapped the deck back into his duel disk, allowing him to draw the top four cards from his deck. "And draw the same number of cards I put into it."

"… A simple restructure," Vergil muttered nodding his head towards Solo.

"But sometimes the simplest strategies are the best," Solo retorted, fanning all four of the cards in front of his face. "… Take for example the idea I have right here. I activate the equip spell, Dual Blades – Dark Caliburs!"

A little unorthodox, but none the less, the moment that Solo announced his spell, a pair of swords appeared on his back, one pure white while the other was pitch black (1300/1000 + 300/0).

"A gunslinger using swords?" Vergil questioned with a raised eyebrow. "That doesn't seem to bode well for anyone…"

"I don't intend to draw them," Solo stated pulling back his hand of cards into his pocket. "You see, I only need their strength and ability… while increasing my attack points by three hundred, my swords grant me the ability to stop any trap cards from activating when I attack."

"… Ah, an interesting ability," Vergil chuckled taking a bow. "However, are you sure that your attacks will even make me use my traps in the first place?"

"If you're trying to psyche me out," Solo stated pulling out both of his guns, and taking aim. "I gotta tell ya… that pisses me off."

Before Vergil could comment, a furry of bullets flying directly into the face down monster, revealing a large bulky red armored warrior with long white hair with his arms crossed over his chest (600/1300). However, the bullets just went right through the warrior, shattering it into millions of pixels.

Vergil had a hard look on his face as he fitted the card into his graveyard.

"And now… you're wide open!" Solo shouted lifting the guns up again, unleashing a volley of bullets towards Vergil.

However, Vergil threw his right hand to the side, calling forth a sleek black katana in his hands. Then, spinning the katana at a fast rate, Vergil managed to block all of the bullets… or that's what it seemed before Vergil slid the katana across the glass, revealing that all of the bullets were slowly lining up in front of him. "Useless effort…"

"… That monster," Solo growled fitting the two guns back into their holsters. "It was Necro Gardna."

"Indeed," Vergil answered back releasing the blade, allowing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. "I just prefer to block in a more conventional way…"

"Whatever your reason," Solo growled, pulling his hand of cards out of his pocket. "It doesn't matter to me. Turn end."

Slowly, Vergil drew the top card from his deck, pulling the card up to his eyes, a small smirk crawling onto his face, "… And so… it begins…"

Solo raised an eyebrow.

"You said you didn't have to fear my face down cards," Vergil stated as he held his duel disk up to his chest. "Foolishness Solo… Foolishness."

Throwing his arm to the side, all three of Vergil's face down cards flipped up, one revealing a rather large demonic creature with a smaller one escaping from its body while the second had a red book inside a rusted bear trap, and the last one had a samurai slashing up a heavy sword into the air, "Might controls everything, and without strength or strategy… and without either, one cannot protect others…"

"Let alone yourself…"

"Nice speech," Solo growled snapping his head to the side. "Now how about you do something that won't put me to sleep?"

"I see… My apologies," Vergil cackled throwing his arms to the side. "My trap cards, Ultimate Offering and Trap Economics are now activated. However, I am not activating them at the moment… I will activate the field spell card, Individual School of the Two Skies!"

That's when a powerful jolt of electricity erupted through the sky, the clouds starting to darken around the two duelists as a large feudal castle appeared behind Vergil. That's when a large amount of holographic rain began to fall over the building's roof, the droplets slamming against the glass floor. "… I hope you are ready… Flair Swartzvauld…"

Solo's eyes widened greatly as that name echoed through the air, but then narrowed towards Vergil as the rain began to pour greatly over the two duelists, "H-How the hell…"

"I see a devil has awakened inside you," Vergil stated, holding up one of the remaining two cards in his hand. "… As well… Then it's only respectful if I give you my true strength… I summon Samurai of the Earth!"

From the dark clouds around the duelists, a form covered in the dark clouds leapt onto the glass floor, the remaining clouds dripping from its earth green armor along with the falling rain. The large banner attached to this warrior's back was soaked, but it was easy to see the kanji for earth on it, and as the rain continued to fall, the spear in the warrior's hands pun wildly (1200/1400 + 400/0 + 2 SC).

"In case you are wondering," Vergil chuckled shaking his head with his white hair slightly padded down thanks to the rain. "My field spell has two effects, all Samurai monsters gain four hundred attack points and when summoned, for every two stars they had, they gain a Shi-Ken Counter on them."

Although Solo was still confused with the name thing, he couldn't help but notice the card that shot out of Vergil's deck, "And now… Samurai of the Earth's special effect activates when he's summoned! I am now allowed to take Samurai of the Water from my deck and add it to my hand."

And that was when Solo's eyes widened as he looked at the field, and the two trap cards that were the main focus of the current turn. "And thanks to your two trap cards…"

"Yes, Trap Economics negates any cost for me on any trap card," Vergil explained holding up the very card he had just received. "While Ultimate Offering allows me to normal summon as many times as I wish… normally at the cost of five hundred points, but Trap Economics will make that a distant memory."

"And just to make things more interesting, the monster I had just taken has the same ability as his Earth counterpart… So, I'll summon Samurai of the Water!"

The moment that Vergil slapped the card onto his duel disk, another card popped from his deck, and without hesitation, Vergil slapped it onto his duel disk. "And now I get and summon Samurai of the Flame!"

As with before, Vergil slammed his next card onto the disk's field, a third card popping into his hand… only to be slapped onto his field. "Which allows me to add and summon the Samurai of the Sky!"

Solo growled loudly as Vergil continued with his cycle placing his next card onto his duel disk, "And to top it off, I can summon Samurai of the Void… which allows me add an additional Samurai of the Earth… however, at the moment I do not require this monster."

"Speaking of monsters," Solo growled looking left and right, only seeing the Samurai of the Earth. "Where are those other four…"

Before Solo could finish, four cloud covered figures leapt from the darkened skies, all of them landing next to the Samurai of the Earth, the clouds rolling off, revealing a young samurai dressed in sea blue armor (1300/1100 + 400/0 + SC: 2) spinning the trident in his hands, an older samurai dressed in rusty red armor with a large katana in his hands (1500/1000 + 400/0 + SC: 2), the fourth samurai was dressed in sky blue armor with a bow in his hands (1400/1400 + 400/0 + SC: 2). And the final samurai was covered with dark purple armor with a sleek katana (1700/1400 + 400/0 + SC: 2).

All five samurai lifted their weapons into the air, all of them roaring their battle cries into the air as Vergil threw his hand forward, "So, meet my army, the Samurai of the Five Scrolls, their very concept based on the teachings of Musashi Miyamoto, one of the greatest swordsmen in history."

"I know of these cards, I possess them as well," Solo stated narrowing his eyes, slowly turning his gaze to the ground at his face down card. '_And although the strategy itself is strong, and I may take damage this turn, but I can stage a comeback in my hand next turn…'_

"Then you know that if you have all five of them out," Vergil chuckled holding up the second to last card in his hand, spinning it around to show several warriors standing up to demonic forces. "They can become the ultimate rush strategy! I activate the spell card, The Allied Forces!"

Solo's eyes widened as the powerful blue aura appeared around the Samurai of the Earth (1600/1400 + 1000/0), the Samurai of the Water (1700/1100 + 1000/0), the Samurai of the Flame (1900/1000 + 1000/0), the Samurai of the Sky (1800/1400 + 1000/0), and the Samurai of the Void (2100/1400 + 1000/0), making them all roar once more into the rain filled sky. "So, my already powerful army grows even stronger… heh…"

For the first time, Solo had a cold drop of sweat roll down the side of his head, '_Not… good… at all…'_

"Now… Samurai of the Sky!" Vergil commanded as the sky blue armored samurai pulled back on the bow's string, an arrow of light appearing his hands. "Rid the field of that pesky form of the Solo Gun Slinger!"

As the arrow was fired from the bow, Solo threw his arm over the face down card he had set, "I activate my trap card, Soul of a Big Man! Now, as long as this card is face up on the field, a Solo monster cannot be destroyed in battle…"

"Insane buffoon!" Vergil roared as the arrow flew directly towards Solo's leg. "You just keep making this battle less and less amusing!"

Just before Solo could question what Vergil meant, the arrow hit his shin, piercing right through the limb. At first, Solo's eyes widened and blinked for a few seconds until…

"Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Solo fell to his knees, grasping at his leg, the clothing atop of it had a growing stain of blood around the arrow. The burning pain flew through Solo's body, while the cold rain that fell from above, and that was the first time in a long while that Solo had experience something from his past…

… Fear…

"W-What the hell is this?!" Solo snarled, his head slowly rising towards Vergil. (SLP: 6700)

"This… Is not done!" Vergil laughed with a snap of his fingers, making the remaining four samurai surround Solo. "I still have the remaining four samurai at my disposal, and you've got only your Solo Gun Slinger… Samurai of the Earth!"

Solo's eyes widened as the earth green armored samurai slammed the spear he held directly into Solo's stomach, knocking the solo duelist to the ground. "URK!" (SLP: 5700)

"Water!"

Just before the sea blue armored samurai stabbed his trident into Solo's chest, the slightly damaged duelist managed to jump out of the way, his blood leaving a large stain and streak on the glass floor. "T-That was close…" (SLP: 4600)

"Flame! Void! Attack!"

That's when Solo noticed the last two Samurai charging at him, swords being brought down towards Solo… however at the last minute, Solo brought his duel disk up, blocking the two swords (barely). However, a powerful surge of energy coursed through the blades and charged through the duel disk and through Solo's body, "ARGH!?!" (SLP: 1800)

All five of the samurai slowly walked away from their target, leaving Solo to fall face first into the glass ceiling, blood starting to pool around Solo's leg.

Vergil sighed loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest, "How pathetic… it has only been the sixth turn and you're already down for the count. The report stated that you were strong… but all I see is a weakling. Stand and face me Flair Swartzvauld!"

That seemed to cause Solo's eyes to widen, and slowly, the white haired duelist began to get to his feet. "I… I thought I told you…"

"Hmm? How curious," Vergil questioned raising an eyebrow. '_It seems that he has the will after all… but does he have the strength to continue?'_

"I thought I told you," Solo snarled, his fingers wrapping around the arrow that was pierced through his shin. "My name… My name is Solo!"

And with that roar, Solo yanked the arrow from his shin, blood spurting out onto the wet glass, and mixing with the original blood.

"Yes!" Vergil laughed loudly throwing his arms to the side. "Show me your strength! Make this a battle that could be worth our levels of pride! And show me… Show me the reason why Stein is after you!"

"I could care less!" Solo snapped, nearly ripping his next card up. "I could care less about your pride!"

"I could care less about your strength!"

"And I could care less about what this reason some bastard by the name of Stein is!"

Taking another card from his hand, Solo slipped the card into his duel disk, "I activate the spell card, Style Change! Now… at the mere cost of a thousand life points, I can swap the Solo Gun Slinger…" (SLP: 800)

The form around Solo shattered allowing Solo to go back to his regular form, his pants bloodstained from his wound, but that was when a feral look appeared in his eyes, "In order to special summon another Solo monster… and the one I've got… it's a beast…"

With a loud howl, a powerful black aura warped around Solo's body, changing his body, making it look more and more beastly with each passing second, his white hair becoming messy and wild, and his clothing become ripped, "You… You will suffer!"

The red jacket changed into a fur covered overcoat, covering most of Solo's body, save for his arms which were armed with clawed gauntlets (1000/1000), and with a loud howl, Solo slammed his right fist into the ground. "Prepare yourself… This is the end, I special summon Solo Beast!"

"… Giving into anger is that last thing a fighter should do," Vergil sighed shaking his head. "… Perhaps I was wrong about you…"

"Didn't you listen to me?" Solo snarled with his slit irises narrowed down at Vergil as his body seem to glow a bright red (1000/1000 + 1500/0). "This is the end!"

"… Your attack increased…" Vergil muttered raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"For every monster on your side of the field," Solo growled with his eyes narrowed as he held up two more cards from his hand. "The beast gains three hundred points… so that means you gave me fifteen hundred points automatically!"

"…" Vergil remained silent as Solo fitted two more cards into his duel disk.

"But I'm not done!" Solo snarled as a large gold aura immediately engulfed his body and a large familiar blade appeared next to him (2500/1000 + 1500/0 + 300/0). "I activate the equip cards, Fighting Spirits, which is an equip spell version of my effect! And my equip spell Mirage Blade gives me three hundred extra points… and the ability to slash your strategy to pieces!"

"If you think you can destroy my strategy," Vergil sighed lowering his head. "… I welcome you to try…"

"Then I will!" Solo roared pulling the Mirage Blade from the ground, his eyes aimed at the Samurai of the Void. Then with a powerful leap, the Solo Beast spun around with the blade unlinking to become a large whip like sword. "I'll start by eradicating the strongest monster you have! The Samurai of the Void!"

"THIS IS THE END!"

As Solo flung the whip like blade towards the dark armored samurai, the beastly duelist's eyes widened, "What are you doing?!"

Vergil stood in front of his samurai, a katana like the one he had before the duel even began. As the Mirage Blade was about to slice right through Vergil, the samurai duelist immediately drew the katana and knocked the attack away, making Solo's eyes widen greatly as he fell to the ground. "W-What?!?"

With a loud smack against the thick glass, Solo slowly brought his head up, the fatigue, the rain and the blood loss were starting to get to him, but he could see that Vergil was beginning to sheathe his katana. "What t-the heck was that about?!"

Shaking his head at Solo, Vergil sighed loudly as the Sky and Flame Samurai stepped to the side, revealing the trap card that had a samurai defending against a large broad sword with a slice of his sword. "You didn't pay attention last turn. If you did, you would've noticed the trap card I had on here… the Quick-Draw Defense!"

Slowly, Solo got to his feet, "Q-Quick-Draw Defense?"

"When activated, it gains a Bushido Counter," Vergil explained jumping high into the air until he landed behind his five samurai. "And whenever a Samurai is summoned, it gains another Bushido Counter. And when you declare an attack, by removing one Bushido Counter, I can negate that attack."

"S-So… I'd have to attack five more times to destroy one of your samurai?" Solo coughed, the blood loss starting to get to him.

"… No," Vergil sighed with a shake of his head. "Remember my field spell, when a Samurai monster is summoned, it gains a Shi-Ken counter on it for every two levels it possesses. All five of my Samurai are level four, so that's too each, the reason for this Shi-Ken counter is very special."

"Whenever a samurai monster would be destroyed in battle, I can remove a Shi-Ken counter from it to negate its destruction."

Solo's eyes widened, "T-That means t-that means I would need to…"

"You would need to attack all five of my monsters three times, each," Vergil finished with a shake of his head. "However, with only eight hundred life points, a monster who's strength will not last long, and those wounds that I gave you…"

"I wonder… can you even survive another turn?"

With the beastly influence in his body, Solo snarled loudly looking at the final card in his hand. "… I set a card face down… and end my turn."

"End your turn?" Vergil sighed pulling the next card from the top of his deck, his eyes turning to Solo and then the card again. "Unfortunately, the fates seem to favor me today. I activate the spell card, Tribute to the Doomed!"

Solo's eyes widened as Vergil fitted his last card into his duel disk's graveyard slot, "This spell card will destroy your Solo Beast…"

That's when countless bandages shot out from the ground behind Solo, surprising the duelist as they bandages wrapped around his body, pulling him to the ground, roaring loudly, "R-Release me!"

The Solo Beast shattered, leaving only the battered and cut Solo, his breathing now labored as he lowered his head, '_It felt… It felt like my soul was being ripped out… I've never felt a pain like that before…'_

"Is the suffering too much?" Vergil sighed shaking his head. "I do not blame you… the human will is weak, so, I shall end your suffering… my samurai!"

Through his blurry vision, Solo saw that he was starring all five of the samurai standing around him, all of them pulling their weapons back, '_N-No… I, I have to live! I-I need to…_'

"Now then…" Vergil cackled snapping his fingers. "DIE!"

_Facing a demon of a man…_

_Will the lone wolf be able to withstand?_

_Or will this be Solo's final stand?_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Bushido Scroll / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 400 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** During the end phase this card is destroyed as a result of battle you may add one monster with 'Samurai' in its name from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A fancy old scroll with a picture of a samurai.

**Spare Resources / Trap / Effect:** As long as this card remains in your graveyard, all players' spell and trap cards are not considered to take up space in their spell and trap card zones.

**Image:** A large storage facility with overflowing packages and junk.

**Trap Economics / Continuous Trap / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, you do not have to pay life points to Trap Card effects.

**Image:** A red book inside a bear trap

**Individual School of the Two Skies / Field Spell/ Effect:** Increase the attack points of all monsters with 'Samurai' in their name by 400 points. Each time you summon a monster with 'Samurai' in it's name, place one 'Shi-ken' counter for every two levels on the monster (a monster with a 'Shi-ken' counter cannot be destroyed in battle, after the monster is in battle, remove one 'Shi-ken' counter on it).

**Image:** A large feudal castle floating on top of a cloud.

**Quick-Draw Defense / Continuous Trap / Effect:** When this card is activated, place one 'Bushido Counter' on this card. Whenever a 'Samurai' monster is summoned place one 'Bushido Counter' on this card. When your opponent declares an attack, by removing one 'Bushido Counter' from this card, you may negate that attack. During your end phase, if you have no 'Bushido Counter(s)' on this card, destroy this card.

**Image:** A samurai slicing upwards, knocking away a large blade into the air.

**Dual Blades – Dark Caliburs / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's attack by 300 points. When the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot chain trap cards.

**Image:** The Arms Lord spinning a pair of blades, one white and one black in his hands.

**Samurai of the Earth / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1400 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned on your side of the field, you may add one 'Samurai of the Water' from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** An old samurai wearing earth green armor with a large spear in his hands. On his back is a large banner with the kanji symbol for earth on it.

**Samurai of the Water / Water / LV. 4 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1100 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned on your side of the field, you may add one 'Samurai of the Flame' from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A young samurai wearing sea blue armor with a large trident in his hands. On his back is a large banner with the kanji symbol for water on it.

**Samurai of the Flame / Fire / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned on your side of the field, you may add one 'Samurai of the Sky' from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** An old samurai wearing fiery red armor with a large katana in his hands. On his back is a large banner with the kanji symbol for fire on it.

**Samurai of the Sky / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned on your side of the field, you may add one 'Samurai of the Void' from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A young samurai wearing sky blue armor with a bow in his hands. On his back is a large banner with the kanji symbol for wind on it.

**Samurai of the Void / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1400 / Warrior/Effect:** When this card is normal, flip, or special summoned on your side of the field, you may add one 'Samurai of the Earth' from your deck to your hand.

**Description:** A samurai wearing dark armor with a large katana in his hands. On his back is a large banner with the kanji symbol for void on it.

**Solo Beast / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** If this is the only monster card in your hand and field, you may normal summon this card from your hand without tribute. While this card is face up on the field, this card is considered to have 'Samurai' in its name. When this card is the only monster on your side of the field, this card gains the following effects:

For each monster on your opponent's side of the field, increase this card's attack points by 300 points.

Each time this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, you may inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to that monster's attack points.

**Description:** A wolf version of the Solo Swordsman, dressed in a large fur covered black cloak with clawed gauntlets on his hands.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Stein:** Ooh! This is getting better and better!

**Volgin:** Heh… and I'm starting to love where this is going.

**Stein:** Then it's the moment you've all been waiting for! The time has come for the revenge of a noble young man to come to fruition!

**Volgin: **I invite him to try…

**Stein:** Then watch and learn! Next time on Metal Drawn Solid – Final episode: The Demon of Thunder's Bane! Will the noble be able to strike this terror with his own electricity? Or will he crash and burn?

**Volgin:** Kuwabara… Kuwabara….

**Next time on Drawn Back to the Basics – **_**Draw 19: Convulsion of Nature**_

**Leo:** … I refuse to lose.


	19. Draw 19: Convulsion of Nature

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update and for the fact that this chapter isn't as long as usual chapters… But, it's Midterms! I can't help it!

_**I am not a man who can hate… I simply cannot hate a person, even if they were to hurt me…**_

… _**Although, with how I'm acting, I'd have to call myself a hypocrite.**_

_**So, I'm prepared for this. **_

_**Kanji…**_

_**For your brave deed to help save our friend, I shall avenge you… for all the pain that this man has caused for our small group of friends, and all of those innocent people.**_

_**I don't care if I'll lose my life for this!**_

_**Volgin!**_

_**I swear to the skies above, to the hells below…**_

_**That you will pay for this!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 19**_

_**Convulsion of Nature**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"_Oh! That's right!" Ayame giggled with a small blush on her face. "So… What are you working on exactly?"  
_

"… _Well, if you can keep a secret, I'll let you in on it," Sai replied moving away from her computer. "I've been looking up a few duelists…"_

"_Great… more dueling," Ayame chuckled rubbing the back of her head as she looked at the screen, raising an eyebrow at the weird profiles she saw. "Huh? Hell's Shark? Death's Samurai? And… Emperor of the Underworld? Those are weird names…"_

"… _Yeah…" Sai muttered lowering her head, her dark blue hair covering her eyes. "But… but the reason why I'm looking these names up is simple…"_

_Ayame tilted her head to the side, a few question marks popping over her head._

That's when a small article was brought up, with a shadowed picture of a young man dressed in a black overcoat with three spikes atop of his head. Sai merely placed her finger on the picture as she turned towards Ayame, "This is an article talking about a duelist from the Underground League, known as the Emperor of the Underworld."

"Oh, and why exactly are you looking him up?" Ayame asked with a few question marks popping over her head. "Are you trying to become a detective or something?"

"Heh, nothing like that," Sai replied with a smile for a quick second, only to have it disappear into her determined look. "You see, I overheard something yesterday when we were in Tokyo… My dad, that Yosuke guy and Roki were talking about something and they mentioned three names. Emperor of the Underworld was one of the names that was mentioned."

"But, why would they talk about that?" Ayame questioned tilting her head to the side.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that Roki was called that day," Sai answered crossing her arms. "… He was called the Emperor of the Underworld, Odoroki Ryusei…"

"What!?! Are you serious!?" Ayame shouted before covering her mouth with a large blush appearing on her face.

"…" Sai didn't reply.

"But… But this means…" Ayame stuttered.

Sai lowered her head slightly, her hair falling down in front of her eyes, '_… Dad… What secrets have you been hiding from me?'_

"Roki's not his real name!" Ayame announced making Sai fall from her seat with a large bead of sweat rolling down her head. "I can't believe I've been calling Odoroki by a false name!"

"… I think we've got another problem other than that," Sai sighed slowly sitting up from her seat.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah… ACHOOO!"

Rubbing his nose, Odoroki slowly walked through the streets, his hat covering his hair and eyes, "Ugh… I hope I'm not getting a summer cold."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Mr. Childsman?"_

_Leo slowly looked up, his eyes met with the clean cut doctor who stood outside his friends' hospital room. "Yes… that's me."_

"… _I apologize, Mr. Childsman," The clean cut doctor stated, pushing up his rectangular glasses up on his face. "Unfortunately at this time, we are unable to determine how Ikazuchimaru-san and Tigres-san will turn out. Apparently they, along with the other victims, are currently in a state of shock."_

"_Is there any hope?" Leo asked, trying to keep a calm smile on his face._

"…_There is a slight chance that the problem is psychological," The doctor replied crossing his arms over his chest. "But hell, I don't know. I failed psychology in college, that's why I changed to medicine."_

'_What an interesting doctor,' Leo thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "So, are you saying…?"_

"_Of course this is speculation," The doctor interrupted with another push of his glasses. "However, at the moment, they are stable… if not in shock."_

"… _You're a very confusing person, you know that, right?" Leo asked with an embarrassed smile on his face._

"_Anyway, you should probably get some rest," The doctor stated with a loud sigh. "You've been here since last night, sides; I've allowed you to be here even when visiting hours were done with."_

"_I'll leave, just be sure to give my cell a call should their condition gets any better," Leo sighed before walking away from the doctor. 'Sure, I need rest… but, a shower is all I'll need. After all, I'm going after that man…'_

An hour passed since Leo left the hospital, and indeed, a shower was all he needed. As the cold water in his apartment washing over his sleek body and making his dark hair weigh down around his head.

'_Kanji!_'

As the water continued to flow over his body, Leo couldn't help but lift his head up slightly, his back to the water flow; however his face was still being soaked thanks to the tears that ran down the sides of his face. Even though what had happened occurred only yesterday, those horrible memories…

… The sight of people dying around him…

The smell of iron filling his nostrils…

And seeing his best friends lying in puddles of their own blood…

… All of that day would haunt Leo for the rest of his days.

After turning off the water, Leo reached for the dark green towel that he placed nearby. He knew what he had to do as he dried himself off, '_Volgin… I may not be able to fight or duel like Kanji, but, I won't let you get away! Not after the crimes you pulled!'_

'_So… Watch out!'_

Snapping his towel to the side off of his dried body, Leo opened his eyes, and saw his cleaned outfit hanging on the door of his bathroom, just waiting for him to don the spare green jacket that he had (even had the same buttons on it from before).

"… Kanji… Kyoko… Believe in me… And I shall persevere," Leo stated pulling the clothes towards him.

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

"… So, this Volgin character had electricity pulsing through his body?" Shinre asked jotting down the last bit of information that Kanji had provided him. "I guess that would help explain the electrical burns all the victims' bodies."

"Sounds farfetched don't it?" Kanji chuckled before taking some of the pudding that the nurse brought him earlier.

"Farfetched, yes," Shinre admitted crossing his arms. "However, in my years of detective work, I've learned not to rule out anything… A famous detective once said, 'Once you eliminate the possible, all that remains must be the truth', this case is no different from that."

Kanji couldn't help but sweatdrop with a spoonful of pudding in his mouth, '_I don't think that's how the saying goes…'_

"Anyway, I'm more interested in those two others that were with that Volgin," Shinre continued lifting the notepad once more. "You said that they looked like what now?"

"O-Oh, right," Kanji coughed putting the pudding on the table next to him. "Well, you see…"

"_**Heh heh… Kuwabara! Kuwabara!**_"

Kanji's eyes widened, getting noticed by Shinre, however, when Kanji clutched his head in pain, Shinre stepped forward, "What's wrong?"

"**Kuwabara! Kuwabara!**"

KZZRT!

The lights in the room began to flash on and off, but it wasn't only just the room, the entire hospital was having what appeared to be a power surge. All the while, Kanji shouted out in pain, "A-AAAH!!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Shinre shouted, not wanting to restrain the former pro league duelist. "Its just a power surge…"

However, that was when the lights above the two shattered, making them both duck and cover themselves from the shattered glass that rained down from above. And with a powerful surge of electricity, the door to the room flew off its hinges, making Shinre and Kanji lower themselves further to avoid any damage.

A weird smoke/mist began to pour into the room as a familiar daunting figure slowly stepped into the room…

"… Kuwabara… Kuwabara!"

Snapping his head back, Kanji almost fell out of his bed at the sight of the man standing in the doorway, "Wha… What are you doing here?!?"

Kanji was met with the clomp of those heavy steps, his eyes widening as the last person he ever wanted to see again, "… Heh… How you been… Thunderfist?"

"W-What the hell?" Shinre questioned looking at the man who stood in the doorway.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Now fully dressed, his green jacket fully zipped up, Leo was on his way through the streets, a duel disk strapped to his left arm and a green deck case hooked onto his pants' belt.

Although he had a mission, he had to check on someone before he even began his search… "… I just have to remember not to tell him who I'm searching for… Otherwise, I might just run the risk of him trying to stop me… Or knowing Kanji, he'll try to come with me."

Leo then noticed something about the street he was walking in, how he didn't notice it earlier was a mystery to Leo. But, regardless, there was a small cloud of fog… Or smoke. Whether or not it was smoke or fog didn't really concern Leo, so with a casual shrug of his shoulder, Leo continued through the ever increasing fog.

Completely unaware that the source of this weird mist/smoke was from his destination… growing deeper and deeper until Leo was standing in front of the very source, his eyes widening at the sight. "Oh… my… lord…"

The hospital that Leo stood in front of, the lights were all turning on and off, people and medical staff evacuating patients and anyone else in the building.

"_Kuwabara… Kuwabara…"_

Leo's eyes widened as he heard that voice, that voice that dripped with venom and death, "… Volgin…"

It was hard for him to see, but indeed, standing atop of the roof behind the safety fence was an intimidating figure, his dirty brown overcoat billowing through the mist/smoke that seemed to cover over the hospital.

With his breath suddenly being labored, Leo's mind raced with so many possible thoughts and scenarios.

'_What is he doing here?!'_

'_This fog… It's the same as yesterday's!?!'_

'_Kanji!?! Kyoko!'_

'_Why the hell are you here?!?'_

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" Volgin shouted before he jumped backwards, disappearing into the mist/smoke.

"Get back here!" Leo shouted running past all of medical staff and patients who were currently watching the green jacketed young man run into the hospital, not listening to the warnings that the doctors and nurses.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Ugh… I feel like my head's on fire," Shinre moaned slowly sitting up among the broken glass and debris that was left of the hospital room. For some miraculous reason, Shinre was able to get through that weird power surge with just a few bruises and a cut or two…

… But the same couldn't be said for the room he was seated in. The beds were turned over, almost everything that had glass to it was broken, and the walls seemed to be burned. There was even a mist/smoke that seemed to billow through the entire hospital, "… You, you okay Ikazuchimaru?"

…

"Ikazuchimaru?"

Looking around the room, Shinre couldn't help but notice that he was the only one in the room now, although, with the door blown off, it's not that hard to imagine anyone being forced to stay in the room. Although, the fact the door was blown off, didn't really help.

But it was thanks to that, Shinre was able to see the new form who stood in the doorway, his green jacket slightly drenched in sweat, "K-Kanji!?! Are you here?!"

"Hey… you're…" Shinre muttered raising an eyebrow at the man.

"… Kuwabara! Kuwabara!"

"Volgin!" Leo shouted before running away from the room.

"Hey! Hold on a minute!" Shinre shouted, immediately giving chase to the green jacketed young man.

A few minutes later, the door to the roof slammed open, Leo jumping onto the scene, "Volgin! I know you're here!"

The smog was the thickest here, but it wasn't hard for Leo to see the many sheets that were being hung out to dry like other hospitals do. But that wasn't the only thing that billowed through the air; the dirty brown coat was as well.

"… Ah, so you've arrived," Volgin cackled raising his arms up, electricity wrapping around his arms. "I was wondering if you'd show up. But then again, that's why I'm here."

"Where's Kanji?" Leo growled snapping his arm to the side.

"… Thunderfist?" Volgin questioned rubbing his chin before he snapped his gloved fingers. "Oh, yeah, when he saw me, he couldn't help but take a swing or two against me… So naturally, I had to defend myself…"

Volgin stepped to the side, revealing the fate of the former pro league duelist… him lying in a pool of his own blood, his clothing stained with his own precious life.

Leo's eyes widened, "K-Kanji…!" Leo began to run towards his wounded friend. "KANJI!!!"

However, just as Leo was about reach his friend, Volgin slid in front of him, slamming an electrified fist directly towards Leo's chest, "HA!"

It surprised Volgin when his fist connected with only the air, and when he realized that Leo had jumped over the blow, he was too late to counter the powerful kick that Leo slammed into the side of Volgin's head. The force sent Volgin crashing into the ground, "URK!"

And with a smile on his face, Leo landed on the ground in front of the fallen Volgin, "… Maybe you should give up?"

"Lucky little punk…" Volgin growled wiping the side of his face as he stood up. "Don't think for a damn minute that judo will work on me a second time…"

Electricity surged over Volgin's arms, making the sadistic man grin evilly at Leo, '_Stein said I had to challenge this punk… Nothing about how I'm supposed to do it… I'll smack this kid around and then take him back to the freak!'_

Even before Volgin could take a step forward, Leo appeared in front of him, making Volgin's eyes widen. "This… is for… KANJI!"

And with a powerful twist, Leo slammed his leg directly into Volgin's stomach, sending the larger man staggering back slightly. "URK!"

Taking advantage of Volgin's surprise, Leo lowered to the ground and slid his leg behind Volgin, tripping the larger man until he crashed back first into the hospital's roof. "That was for Kyoko!"

"Y-You little…" Volgin snarled lifting his head up…

Only to be knocked back down, thanks to Leo who slammed his foot into Volgin's stomach. As Leo's normally smiling face narrowed towards Volgin, the young duelist crossed his arms, "And that was for me… for the hell you put everyone through…"

From his hiding spot at the doorway, Shinre couldn't help but sweatdrop at the green jacketed young man's fighting abilities, '_I knew the kid was upset… But, dang, he's kicking that Volgin all over the place.'_

"… Heh!"

Leo's eyes widened as Volgin latched onto Leo's leg, sending a powerful jolt of electricity surging through the green jacketed teen's body. "A-AAAH!"

Taking advantage of Leo's shock, Volgin immediately stood up, his hand still wrapped around Leo's ankle, "You little bastard! Don't get cocky!" Then, Volgin began to course more and more electricity through Leo's body, making the teen wince slightly as he was held upside down. "Judo won't work on me!"

Using whatever strength he had through the pain, Leo used his other leg and slammed it into Volgin's shoulder, making the older man grunt in pain, "You little!"

Throwing Leo to the ground, Volgin snapped up his duel disk armored arm up, activating the device, "However, I'm betting that if we tried to fight hand to foot, we probably wouldn't get anywhere, so…"

"So…" Leo muttered slowly standing up from the cruel roof. "… You want to do to me what you did to Kanji and everyone else?"

"Not bad insight," Volgin cackled as he slowly shuffled his deck of cards, and then snapped it into his duel disk. "Too bad you didn't have the insight to not come here…"

'_But with bait like that,_' Shinre thought looking towards the out cold Kanji. '_How could the kid not come? But… Why would they want to duel? They both can fight…'_

"Duel!" Leo and Volgin shouted at the same time.

"… First turn honors are yours," Volgin sighed shaking his head. "Not that it matters either way." (VLP: 8000)

"Thank you for the courtesy," Leo stated pulling the top card from his dueling deck. (LLP: 8000)

Looking over his opening hand, Leo nodded as he took a moment to select his first card, "I'll just set a monster in defense mode… and that'll be all."

"Hmm… Is that all you've got?" Volgin asked pulling up the top card from his deck. "This'll be no fun at all."

Holding the card up to his face, Volgin fanned the cards in his other hand, '_Three Skill Drain trap cards in this deck, and I don't draw any of them! Damn it! But, that doesn't mean I can't raise some hell…'_

"I'll start off strong! I summon Giant Orc in attack mode!"

Slapping his fist card onto his duel disk, a large gray demonic beast roared onto the field, its bulky body covered with scars. In its large hands, the demonic beast clenched a large bone-shaped club that it sung overhead slightly (2200/0). "Next, I'll set a card face down, and end my turn!"

"… Heh, you ragged on me when I defended," Leo chuckled with a smile on his face as he drew his next card. "You basically did the same move, only you have a wall of offense instead of defense."

"… Maybe… Maybe not," Volgin snickered lifting his hands up slightly. "You can try all your mind games if you want, but you won't be able to catch me off guard."

"Are you sure about that?" Leo asked taking another card from his hand, slipping it into his duel disk to reveal a mysterious nobleman with a card in his hand. "I'll start this turn with the continuous spell card, Card Trader!"

"That's a new one," Volgin admitted rubbing the back of his head. "But don't think that something like that'll save you!"

"It's not supposed to," Leo stated as he slapped his next card onto his duel disk, making another face down monster appear in front of him. "So, I'll start with another face down monster…"

"And you keep defending," Volgin sighed shaking his head. "This is starting to…"

"I flip up my face down monster," Leo continued as if he flipped the face down monster, revealing a blue faced man in yellow armor and orange robes. The man spun his head around as he slammed his fists together (1900/400 + 500/500). "Slate Warrior in attack mode! And when he's flipped summon, I can increase his attack and defense points by five hundred!"

"Wha…" Volgin started.

"Slate Warrior!" Leo shouted as the blue faced fiend leapt into the air. "Attack his Giant Orc! Slate Fist!"

Before Volgin could reply, the blue faced warrior slammed its fist directly into the Giant Orc's face, sending fangs and blood splattering to the ground as the Giant Orc fell backwards, shattering into millions of shards. (VLP: 7800)

"… Just a lucky shot…" Volgin growled.

"I'll end my turn," Leo stated fitting another card into his duel disk, making it appear behind his face down monster. "With a set card, and that's that."

"You… Little runt… It's only a scratch!" Volgin chuckled snapping off the top card from his deck, slowly holding it up to his eyes before he lifted his duel disk up. "And I'll show you how dangerous it is to think that a small victory is a big deal! I activate the field spell card, Mystic Plasma Zone!"

A dark aura began to float around the two duelists, turning the mist/smoke around them into dark smog that stained even the white sheets around the two duelists. "In this world of darkness, only the dark will become stronger… Like this! Since you possess two monsters and I have none, I can special summon the Fiend Megacyber in attack mode!"

Leaping from the dark smog, a large muscular warrior dressed in golden bladed armor and black robes landed on the ground. Its almost curved face narrowed down at the sight of Leo as the warrior threw a few punches into the air (2200/1200 + 500/0 – 0/400).

"A Fiend and a Warrior," Leo mused rubbing his chin. "You certainly have a deck that goes all over the place…"

"Heh… Who says I'm done?" Volgin asked holding up another card from his hand. "I can now normal summon this turn, and I'll choose to normal summon Zombyra the Dark in attack mode of course!"

This time the smoke dispersed allowing a dark suited hero like monster to walk onto the field, his red cape covering his arms and chest (2100/500 + 500/0 – 0/400). "And now, Megacyber! Lead the attack and slice and dice that excuse for a warrior!"

It only took a few seconds, but the golden dressed warrior slid directly in front of the surprised blue faced fiend, and immediately sliced through the Slate Warrior, cutting the warrior in two. (LLP: 7700)

"And now… we're almost even," Volgin cackled throwing his other fist up towards Leo… who was only smiling. "Is losing funny?"

"No, but having an after effect is," Leo replied as a ghostly version of the Slate Warrior appeared behind the Fiend Megacyber, immediately putting the warrior in a half nelson lock (2700/800 – 500/0). "When Slate Warrior is destroyed in battle, the monster that battles it loses five hundred attack points!"

Volgin narrowed his eyes at Leo before throwing his fist to the side, "Who cares?! It still won't help you to face against my Zombyra! Attack his face down monster!"

The dark hero leapt high into the air, immediately dropping down to slam its foot into the face down monster, shattering the card back into a large green dragonfly that was rather spiny and had several wings on it (1400/900). Only to have Zombyra punch the bug's head (2600/100 – 200/0). "Of course, since he destroyed a monster, his attack points lower by two hundred points."

"And since that was my Flying Kamakiri 1," Leo stated as a card popped off of his deck, Leo slapped the card onto his duel disk. "And when destroyed, I can special summon a wind monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less… And I choose Wing Soldier!"

A powerful twister erupted onto the field, millions of steel feathers scattering around the roof's ceiling until a sleek steel warrior appeared on the field, his green armor covering his metallic body as a pair of metallic wings erupted from his back (1500/1400 + 300/0).

"Wait a minute, how did your monster get stronger?" Volgin asked raising an eyebrow at the metallic warrior.

"Whenever he's special summoned, my Wing Soldier gains three hundred attack points added to his printed score," Leo explained crossing his arms. '_But… Thanks to what I've got in this deck, he's only the first of what I've got in stored for you.'_

"I'll end my turn with a set card," Volgin announced with a small cackle escaping from his mouth as the face down card appeared next to his first one. "And call it a turn."

"Then I draw!" Leo announced pulling his next card from his deck. "But now then… During my stand by phase, I can activate my Card Trader, allowing me to select one card from my hand…"

Spinning the card around from his hand, Leo revealed the card to be Air Fortress Ziggurat before he shuffled the card into his deck. "And then, I'm allowed to draw a new card!"

Holding up the next card from his hand, Leo held it in front of his mouth, '_Looks like fate's on my side today._'

"Since I have a Soldier monster on my field," Leo explained holding up the newest card he drew. "I can special summon this monster from my hand… Come out Buster Soldier!"

"Buster Soldier?" Volgin questioned crossing his arms as a large green light erupted on the roof.

The light died down revealing a large bulky steel warrior dressed in high-tech armor with two large cannons mounted on its back. The warrior's legs were replaced with several turbines that kept the mechanized warrior off the ground (1400/1700).

"I find it ironic that you're using monsters with Soldier in their name against a colonel," Volgin cackled waving his free arm in the air. "But, feel free to keep up with the weaklings."

"As you wish!" Leo announced with a bigger smile on his face as he held up another card from his hand. "You see, since I have two machine type monsters on the field, I am allowed to special summon another monster card from my hand… So come on out Jet Soldier!"

Piercing through the dark mist, a small green jet flew around the field, a pair arms and legs protruding from its main body with a pair of machine guns mounted on its wrists (800/800).

"… You mind telling me what in the world you're doing with all these weaklings?" Volgin questioned lifting his duel disk up, prepared to activate one of his face down cards.

Leo merely pushed a button on his duel disk, making his lone face down card flip up to reveal several soldiers eating a fancy lunch on the battlefield, "Simple really, since I have all three of them on the field, I can activate the trap card, Soldiers' Rations! So, by paying one thousand life points, I can take a normal spell card from my deck and place it into my hand." (LLP: 6700)

'… _Why would he want to lower his life points even further?_' Volgin thought looking down at his two face down cards that he had on the field. '_Heavy Storm would definitely give him an advantage to get rid of my face down cards and my field spell… But, none of them are vital to my strategy. Lightning Vortex would give him an advantage to attack me directly, but going back to my face down cards, I can negate all three of his attacks and even add that one card to my hand when a counter trap is activated…'_

Catching a card from his deck, Leo spun the card into his duel disk, "I activate the spell card I just got! Go Sky Union!"

All three of the metallic soldiers nodded to each other before all three of them flew high into the air, "This card can only be activated by releasing three Soldier monsters… That includes all three of my monsters! And now, I can special summon the very monster I returned to my deck with my Card Trader!"

The smog began to fly away, revealing the clear sky above… However, it wasn't clear for too much longer, a large shadow began to cover the entire hospital roof, casting everyone in darkness.

A little curious, Shinre took the risk by popping his head out from the doorway and immediately his eyes widened greatly, '_Oh… My… Lord… It's a UFO!?!_'

It wasn't a UFO, but with its size and shape it could've easily mistaken by anyone, with its large steel ship body, this flying battleship was loaded to the brim with countless cannons and guns while at the front of the ship was a large robotic face of that from an old cartoon (2500/2000). Leo raised his hand up into the air, "So… Allow me to introduce you to one of my headliners, the Air Fortress Ziggurat!"

"Heh, all that hard work for just another heap for the scrapyard," Volgin cackled with his nasty smile appearing back on his face. '_But go ahead; waste all your hard work…'_

"Ziggurat!" Leo shouted as all of the guns and cannons began to take aim at the Fiend Megacyber. "Take aim and blast that Megacyber all the way to the future where it belongs! Endless Blast Cannons!"

That's when all of the cannons unleashed a flurry of gunfire that flew towards the surprised dark warrior; however Volgin merely pushed a button on his duel disk, "Fool! I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! So your attack will…"

As the vortex appeared in front of the gunfire, it just shattered from the force, crashing down through the air until it pierced through the Fiend Megacyber's body, destroying the warrior and sending smoke flying around Volgin's surprised face, "W-What the hell!?!" (VLP: 7500)

"Unfortunately for you," Leo stated as the guns on his Air Fortress began to pull back. "Ziggurat's effect makes him unaffected by all spells and trap cards. So your trap card didn't faze him."

"… Lucky little runt," Volgin was grinding his teeth by now, and to make matters worse for him, he lost his chance to activate his other trap card.

Slipping another card into his duel disk, the face down monster appeared in front of Leo, "And, I'll leave it at that."

"Grr… Draw!" Volgin shouted pulling his next card up to his eyes. '_Not Skill Drain… But, it'll help to find it!'_

"To begin the savages of this turn, I'll activate the spell card Pot of Greed!" Volgin announced as the spell card appeared in front of him, allowing him to pull the top cards from his deck. As he fanned the cards in front of his face, Volgin's face curled into that sadistic smile, "… Kuwabara… Kuwabara…"

Leo raised an eyebrow at that Volgin's signature mantra.

"Then, I'll set three cards face down," Volgin announced before he turned a card onto his duel disk, making Zombyra kneel down with his arms crossing his chest. "And switch Zombyra to defense mode. Let the fun begin…"

"Not before I activate my trap card!" Leo announced as his other face down card flipped up, revealing a large factory producing large mechanical soldiers. "Meet my continuous trap Soldier Factory!"

"Oh? And what does your trap do?" Volgin asked raising an eyebrow at the card art.

Leo merely drew his next card, and smirked as a large bright green light emerged onto the hospital's roof, transforming into a man sized robot with red, white and blue robotic parts on its body (0/0). "Well, my trap card goes well with the second ability of my Ziggurat's. During each of my standby phases, I can special summon a Robot Token to the field…"

That's when a card popped out from Leo's graveyard, allowing the young smiling man to lift the card up into his hand, "And that's when my trap card comes into play, whenever a Robot Token is special summoned, I can take a Soldier monster from my graveyard and place it into my hand. The downside is I cannot summon anything from my hand this turn. A small price to pay to get my Jet Soldier back to my hand."

"Big deal," Volgin lied, knowing that his usual tactics wouldn't work on monsters in the hand.

"Perhaps," Leo mused combing a hand through his hair. "But now, Ziggurat! I give you your target! Attack Zombyra!"

Volgin raised his arms up, protecting himself from the blasts that eliminated his dark hero… and yet, he couldn't help snicker. "… Nice attack, but since you attacked, I can activate the trap card, Dark Greed! Since a dark monster was destroyed, I can draw one card for every two levels on the dark monster that was destroyed in battle! So that's two cards for the price of none!"

"Then draw away," Leo chuckled with a smile on his face.

"I shall, and I'll activate another trap while I'm at it!" Volgin announced as his second face down cards flipped up, revealing the great demonic lord, the Dark Ruler Hades, reveling in pain. "The signature card of my deck, Skill Drain!" (VLP: 6500)

"Oh… So that's your deck type," Leo mused nodding his head up and down a few times. "Interesting, very interesting…"

"You don't seem to be that surprised," Volgin admitted with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Oh, not at all," Leo chuckled tilting his head to the side slightly. "You see, I've heard of this deck, but this is the first time I've seen a Skill Drain deck used. I just wonder if the rumors I heard about it are true…"

"Rumors?" Volgin questioned raising an eyebrow.

"But, if you want to use a deck with a flaw," Leo stated fitting another card from his hand into his duel disk, making it appear behind his Robot Token. "Feel free to do so."

'… _He's just trying mind games,_' Volgin thought in his hand as he drew his next card, giving him a decent hand size. "But no matter what games you play, you will not shake me! I am Colonel Thunderbolt Volgin! The man who can make anyone fall to their knees!"

'_As far as I can tell,_' Shinre thought rubbing his chin at the two duelists. '_This is just a regular duel… nothing life threatening like that Kanji said. Unless you count those wounds that Kanji's got right now…'_

"How impressive," Leo replied rubbing his chin. "I hope to see how you got that title and reputation."

"… Normal people don't usually say sort of thing," Volgin moaned looking at his hand.

"Well, you're not normal," Leo pointed out counting his fingers. "I'm not normal. David Schwimmer is not normal. Cabbages aren't normal. In fact anyone who's watching this duel right now… Is definitely not normal."

A large sweatdrop began to roll down both Volgin and Shinre's heads as they both had the same thoughts in their heads, '_… I'm starting to think this guy's crazy…'_

But shaking his head, Volgin slapped the card he drew, "Since you're not one for normalcy, I'll summon a unique monster from my hand! I summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast!"

A loud artificial roar echoed through the air, parting the cloud of smog allowing the large red and yellow armor robotic dragon to rev behind Volgin's body (2800/2000 + 500/0 – 0/400). "And since I have Skill Drain out, his attack and defense points don't decrease on their own accord… But my Field Spell does that well enough. But I'm not finished yet! I activate the spell card, Double Summon! Allowing me to summon once more this turn!"

The clouds disappeared once more, this time forming into an exact double of the tank like dragon on the field (2800/2000 + 500/0 – 0/400), roaring loudly through the air. "But it's rude to not have a complete set… Wouldn't you agree? I activate the trap card, Productive Attack!"

That trap card seemed to make Kanji stir slightly from his bloody puddle, making the Thunderfist duelist raise his head up his sight slightly blurred, but he could see the third Fusilier Dragon (3300/1600) appear on the field. Instantly, Kanji's eyes snapped open, '_… W-Wait… Is… Is he actually dueling?! But… But that means…'_

"L… Leo…"

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" Volgin laughed as he pumped his arm into the air. "Fusilier Dragons! Clear his field!"

Two of the three dragons roared loudly, unleashing a hellfire of lasers that first crashed into the Robot Token, obliterating it immediately. While the rest of the gunfire crashed into the Air Fortress's main body, creating a powerful explosion overhead with repercussions that made Leo fall to his legs. "URK!" (LLP: 5900)

'_W-What is this pain?_' Leo thought as he slowly pushed himself off of the roof slightly. '_This must be how he hurt Kanji and all those others!'_

"Heh… Do you get it now?" Volgin asked cracking his neck, charging electricity through his arms and chest. "This is the power… the true power that a man can acquire! This power gives me the ability to take what I want… And what I want… Is to get more power! And to acquire this power…"

Throwing his hand out towards Leo, Volgin commanded the last Fusilier Dragon take aim at Leo, "I WILL STEP OVER ANYONE! STARTING WITH YOU! FUSILIER! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"

Leo's eyes widened as the powerful blast flew towards him, and as he tried to stand up to run, the blast sending him flying backwards and crashing near the door to the roof. "GAK!!" The force to Leo's back made the young man cough up a large amount of blood from his mouth. (LLP: 2600)

'_Whoa… Didn't expect that…'_ Shinre thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. '_I guess that Volgin's powers that Kanji spoke of were true…'_

"Relax," Volgin instructed fitting two cards into his duel disk. "Let the darkness of death sweep you into its grip… Kuwabara…"

Leo coughed loudly as he slowly stood up, "I… I can't…"

"… Kuwabara…"

Several explosions rocked the entire hospital rooftop, smoke and ruined bed sheets flying through the air.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"… Kah… Sir…"

Turning his eyes from the screens, Stein turned to PM with his head tilted slightly to the side, lowering his diet cola – milk combo drink. "Yes? What can I do for you PM?"

"I… I have found my target…" PM coughed out adjusting his gas mask on his face. "… Your orders?"

Pushing up his glasses, Stein merely waved his hand about to make all of the screens disappear in front of him. "Well… I suppose we should introduce ourselves to him…"

Standing up from his seat, Stein immediately downed the drink in one go, a large smile appearing on his face, "After all… It would be rude to ignore such a royal person."

"So, we both shall say hello to the Emperor of the Underworld…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Ah… ACHOOO!"

Rubbing his nose, Odoroki slowly leaned up against the wall near a certain bar with a wolf theme. "… I must be catching a cold…"

_With three targets down for the count,_

_Will the Emperor face his final bout? _

_Only time will tell…_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Sky Union / Normal Spell / Effect:** Release 3 monsters with 'Soldier' in their card names to special summon one 'Air Fortress Ziggurat' from your hand, deck or graveyard.

**Image:** A shadowed version of a large battle ship flying through the wild sky

**Air Fortress Ziggurat / Wind / LV. 8 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / Machine/Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of 'Sky Union'. This card is unaffected by the effects of Spell and Trap Cards. During each of your Standby Phases, special summon one 'Robot Token' (Machine/Wind/LV. 1/ATK: 0 / DEF: 0) in defense mode. These Tokens cannot declare an attack. If you control any 'Robot Token(s)', your opponent cannot select other monsters your control as attack targets.

**Description:** An extremely large flying battle fortress loaded with countless cannons and guns with a large robotic face on the front

_These two cards were used by Alister in the original Yugioh (Episode 167)_

**Wing Soldier / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1400 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is special summoned successfully, increase this card's printed attack by 300 points. While this card is in your graveyard, treat this monster as a normal monster.

**Description:** sleek steel warrior appeared on the field, his green armor covering his metallic body as a pair of metallic wings erupted from his back

**Buster Soldier / Wind / LV. 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1700 / Machine/Effect:** If you have a face up 'Soldier' monster on your side of the field, you may special summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used for a tribute summon. While this card is in the graveyard, treat this monster as a normal monster.

**Description:** A large bulky steel warrior dressed in high-tech armor with two large cannons mounted on its back. The warrior's legs were replaced with several turbines that kept the mechanized warrior off the ground

**Jet Soldier / Wind / LV. 3 / ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / Machine/Effect:** If you posses two Machine-Type monsters on your side of the field, you may special summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used for a tribute summon.

**Description:** A small green jet with mechanical arms and legs with guns mounted on its wrists

**Soldiers' Rations / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when there are three 'Soldier' monsters on your side of the field. Pay 1000 life points. You may add one Normal Spell card from your deck and place it into your hand.**  
Image: **Many soldiers eating a fancy lunch on a battlefield

**Soldier Factory / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Whenever a 'Robot Token' is special summoned, you may add one 'Soldier' monster from your graveyard. During the turn this card is activated, you cannot normal summon, set or special summon monsters from your hand.

**Image:** A large factory producing large mechanical soldiers

**Dark Greed / Trap / Effect:** This card can only be activated when a DARK monster is destroyed as a result of battle. Draw one card for every two stars on the destroyed monster. During your next End Phase, discard all the cards in your hand.

**Image:** A sword piercing through a hand of cards.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Odoroki:** I've seen some freaks before… But you guys take the cake.

**PM: **…

**Stein:** Heh! You're just jealous that we've got style!

**PM:** …

**Stein:** So from the darkness we will arise and…

**Odoroki:** Hold it!

**Stein:** Huh?

**Odoroki:** You think that you can treat me like a pawn? Never! As a man from the darkness, I will never be treated like dirt!

**Stein:** That's the ticket! Tell me about it all Emperor-sama!

**Odoroki:** For years I've lived in the darkness, and when I see the first ray of sunlight I will no allow some freak with a bad hair cut to cover that light!

**Stein:** Hey! Don't insult PM's hair!

**PM:** -Sweatdrops- … Sir… I think… He's talking… About yo…

**Odoroki:** Next time on the Emperor's Deadly Hand – Final Episode: The Devil's Draw – The Cracked Greed!

**Stein:** Not bad… But not that good of a preview either…

**Odoroki:** Who asked you!

_**Next time on Drawn Back to the Basics – **__**Draw 20: Psycho Android Shocker**_

**Stein:** And I can't help but notice that you're using the Japanese name for Jinzo…

**Odoroki:** Shut up…


	20. Draw 20: Psycho Android Shocker

… _**I'm a rational guy… I won't normally believe something that I haven't seen with my own two eyes or unless I can touch it.**_

_**Being in the Underground League for three years will do that to a guy, and I can tell you for certain that those mantras for how pain is only in the mind is just a load of bull.**_

_**Taking shocks of electricity every night (along with several other forms of torture) for three years can really dull the pain senses… Hence why I'm more than able to stand a few punches and kicks, throwing a few fists back…**_

_**But this guy… Whatever he's doing, I've never felt a pain like this in the underground. I'm certain if Isaac Walker found this guy, he would've been more than willing to make this guy an official Underground League Duelist…**_

… _**It would've saved Walker countless yen with the electric bill with the Damage Flux Devices…**_

_**But that won't stop me! I'll smack this freak down and make him feel some pain of his own!**_

… _**But that white haired freak is creeping me out for some reason…**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 20**_

_**Psycho Android Shocker**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Yo, Inukai, one Strawberry Sundae!"

Inukai's eyes widened as he slowly turned around, he knew that voice as did everyone in the Lone Wolf Bar towards the entrance where a familiar red vested young man walked towards the bar. Then with a smirk appearing on his face, Inukai revealed his fanged teeth, "Well, well, well… Look who's finally here. It's been too long Emperor-kun."

As Odoroki reached the bar's counter, ignoring all the eyes that seemed to fall on his presence, the young man removed his baseball cap, allowing all three of the extra long hairs on his head of reddish brown hair popped up, "You going to serve me the sundae, or are you going to bark like the little puppy you are?"

Rolling his eyes, Inukai knelt down to the small mini fridge he had, "Strawberry Sundaes have been gaining popularity lately…"

"Oh?" Odoroki questioned taking an empty seat, having plenty of room since many of the people near him stepped away from the Former-Emperor. "You don't say…"

"Yeah, seems to be a hit among detectives now-a-days," Inukai chuckled standing up with the cold dessert in his hands. "Especially Ookami-sama…"

'… _Sama?_' Odoroki thought as he spun the spoon in his fingers before he dove the spoon into the ice cream. "You don't say…"

"I'm surprised to see you here though," Inukai continued, slowly cleaning a small glass in his hands in an attempt to make it look like he was actually working. "I figured you be hiding since you're a wanted man…"

"Hmm…" Odoroki mumbled through a mouth of ice cream.

"… For you to come here," Inukai growled slamming the glass onto the counter; rather interesting as to how the glass didn't break from the force. "You must be in need of something…"

"Oh, and I suppose the desire for an ice cream sundae doesn't qualify?" Odoroki asked pointing the spoon towards Inukai. "After all, this ice cream is rather delicious here… A little too sweet for my tastes, but, it works."

"… You're not fooling anyone ya know," Inukai sighed rolling his eyes.

"Alright, then tell me," Odoroki stated taking out the envelope that he received from Yosuke in Tokyo, and slid it on the counter, revealing that there was a small picture on it that had a pair of dragons going for each other's necks. "Does this ring a bell or two?"

Inukai didn't even speak as he looked at the envelope, "… Are you serious? You found a clue about… About him?"

"Kinjou," Odoroki stated with his eyes narrowed at the envelope himself. "My predecessor and successor to the Hell Kaiser, I've reviewed the contents of the letter inside and it looks like he's still alive."

"But I thought…" Inukai gulped at the thought of the successor of the Hell Kaiser.

"We all did," Odoroki muttered lowering his head. "And by your reaction, you don't have any clues as to where he could be right?"

Taking the envelope, Inukai raised an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, two years ago, everyone thought he died… But, if there's even a small chance he's alive, I can get my information network working on trying to find him."

"Got it," Odoroki stated standing up with his sundae finally finished. "And you said something about an Ookami-sama…"

"That's what I called him," Inukai replied taking the surprisingly empty dessert glass, he was wondering how someone like Odoroki could eat that fast and not get a headache. "He went by the name of Wolfgainer…"

Odoroki's eyes narrowed at that name as he pulled his cap onto his fingers, "I see… Then I suppose he was asking for me then…"

"But of course," Inukai chuckled crossing his arms.

A large sweatdrop rolled down the side of Odoroki's head, "Gee… thanks a lot…"

"But don't worry, I was as vague as possible," Inukai chuckled turning away from Odoroki. "Besides, if Ookami-sama returns, I'll be sure not to include that I saw ya…"

"You did it again," Odoroki pointed out, getting a confused look from Inukai. "You called him by 'sama' again."

"Oh? I did?" Inukai cackled turning his attention to another customer. "Hmm… I suppose I did…"

A small blood vessel appeared on Odoroki's forehead, not noticing that the door to the bar opened up, this time allowing a weasel/fox like man to enter the bar, his large glasses reflecting what little light there was in the room. "Well geez, you're not one for being mysterious, Inukai."

"Well excuse me for trying to show some personality," Inukai chuckled as the white haired, glasses man took a seat at the bar, pushing up his large glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, then that must be the smell that reeked the air since I came in," Odoroki retorted placing the cap on top of his head.

"HEY!" Inukai snapped with a few of the customers at the bar snickering… Not really a self-esteem boost for the former Underground Duelist.

"HAHAHaHAHA!"

That's when everyone turned towards the white haired man laughing loudly like a mad scientist, and the lab coat that billowed over his skinny body only help set in that stereotype. "Man that is classic! Simply classic! An insult worthy of being in a manga!"

"Uh… Okay," Odoroki muttered with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head at the sight of the otaku. But with a shake of his head, Odoroki fixed his gaze back on the surprised Inukai. "Back to business, I trust you can get me the information ASAP?"

"Of course," Inukai chuckled, surprisingly not mad, but a little more annoyed by the lab coat wearing customer. "But who knows when that will happen…"

With a nod, Odoroki began to turn to leave the bar adjusting his cap to cover his eyes…

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Where ya going Emperor-Sama?"

Odoroki's eyes turned back to the counter, seeing that the young mad scientist was leaning against the counter on his seat with a weasel like smirk appearing on his face, "The fun's just begun… Emperor-Sama…"

"Fun?" Odoroki questioned raising an eyebrow. This weasel of a man came in after Inukai referred to Odoroki as 'Emperor-Sama', and there was no way Odoroki would forget an underground duelist who looked like this…

So there was one question that racked Odoroki's mind…

'_Who the hell is this guy?'_

"Heh…" The otaku chuckled standing up lifting his hand up towards Odoroki. "Indeed… Fun… You should know what kind of fun I'm referring to since you were the Emperor the Underworld for a year and a half… Even that is a feat only accomplished by one other..."

Pushing up his glasses again, the weasel/fox like man revealed his sharp eyes, "One, Chouno Kinjou…"

Odoroki and Inukai's widened at the name, but Odoroki stomped towards the otaku, "How the hell do you know that name?!"

The weasel/fox like otaku didn't say a word, all he did was slowly lifted his right arm above his head, and with a snap of his fingers, all of the lights in the bar began to flash on and off repeatedly.

"DAMN IT!" Inukai shouted throwing his arm to the side through the flashing lights. "I just changed all those light bulbs!"

When the lights stopped flashing and returned to normal, the Otaku disappeared from the bar area, making everyone turn their heads around trying to find the mysterious Otaku. "Heh! This is an invitation extended only to Emperor-sama!"

Odoroki's eyes widened as he spun around, turning towards the door of the bar, where the Otaku stood leaning against the door waving a small white tissue in his fingers. "So… Follow me if you want to know the whereabouts of your predecessor…"

And dropping the white tissue to the ground, the man ran out the door and into the streets with his long hair the only trail that he had left before it too disappeared.

"… Inukai…"

From his name being called, Inukai turned towards Odoroki who adjust the cap on his head, "Yeah… Emperor-Sama?"

"Get a strawberry sundae ready," Odoroki requested before he ran towards the door, the tails on his vest flapping behind him. "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

As Stein jogged through the streets, taking a few times to spin around and run backwards to watch Odoroki keeping a good distance away from him, he couldn't help but smirk evilly. "Heh… I'll play with your head to kill some time…"

Grabbing the nearby light post, Stein spun around it in a chance to give Odoroki to catch up, "Can you hear my heart?"

However, just as Odoroki was about to reach Stein, the otaku merely jumped from the light post with a large snide grin plastered all over his face, "I think I'm excited!"

"Damn it! Hold still you freak!" Odoroki snapped chasing after Stein even faster now.

"Over here!" Stein shouted before ducking into a side alley. "Over here!"

Odoroki couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the weird lab coated otaku who seemed to dance along the walls of the alleyway, '_Who the hell is this guy anyway? And how the hell does he know Kinjou?'_

"Tick tock, tick tock!" Stein cackled standing at the end of the alleyway that seemed to have a chain link fence to block his escape. "If you spend all your time thinking, you'll be left in the digital dust!"

"That line doesn't work here!" Odoroki shouted getting closer and closer to Stein…

… However, that was when Stein leapt into the air, reaching the top of the chain linked fence. Brushing some hair from his face, Stein looked down at Odoroki, "Oh so close… And yet so far Emperor-Sama…"

As Odoroki began to climb the chain link fence, Stein jumped off the top, his white hair and lab coat fluttering in the wind before he landed on the ground.

"Get… Get back here!" Odoroki panted, not used to running and exerting this much. He should've kept up his work out regiment. '_Mental note… Get back to morning jogs…'_

"HA HA!"

After finally getting over the fence, Odoroki ran out of the alleyway, noticing that he was now standing at the edge of what appeared to be a deserted basketball court.

Unfortunately, for Odoroki, Stein seemed to have disappeared, but as he walked around the court, he couldn't help but notice that there was a duel disk at the center line. "Damn it! Where the hell did he…"

CLAP! CLAP!

Odoroki turned towards one of the baskets, seeing Stein sitting atop of the hoop with his gloved hands clapping a few times, "Looking for someone, Emperor-sama?"

Knowing that his identity would be safe in this area at least, Odoroki tossed his hat off to the side, allowing his three pointed hairs to bounce a few times in the air. "… You're not exactly who I was looking for… But, you could be a good stepping stone for me to find Kinjou."

"Oh? And what makes you think I'd tell you anything?" Stein chuckled placing his fingers onto each other. "After all, you're just a pale comparison to your predecessor… As was Kinjou to his…"

"You seem to know a lot about the Underground's best duelists," Odoroki chuckled crossing his arms. "Who exactly are you?"

"OH! I'm so glad you asked!" Stein snickered loudly with countless pink hearts popping around his body. "I am the crusader of love! The man of a million personae! And they call me - S-T-E-I-N !"

Odoroki couldn't help but sweatdrop at the weird man's entrance, "… Yeesh, you're definitely an Otaku…"

"And proud of it!" Stein cackled pushing some of his hair away from his sharp face.

"Argh, this is getting us no where!" Odoroki shouted throwing his arm to the side. "Just what the hell is you game anyway?!"

"Game? Yes, I suppose this is a game of sorts…" Stein mused with a weasel like smile appearing on his face. "… One which you and I are mere players… And yet, we ourselves are only pawns in a game of chess… Your master is fate and destiny, while mine is a being of omnipotence."

Waving his arm around slightly in a wheel, Stein gestured towards Odoroki, "Who at the moment is not interested in having a pawn like you in the ways of his plans."

'_A master?_' Odoroki thought raising an eyebrow. "You talk too much, you know that… Right?"

"… But of course," Stein snickered leaning back onto the basket. "The evil genius always has to have a big mouth!"

"So, you were lying about knowing about…" Odoroki sighed spinning on his heal to head to the chain linked fence.

"Oh, I didn't lie," Stein cackled loudly, making Odoroki turn his head back. "I definitely know all about the Hell Kaiser and the King of the Underworld… I just had to use that information as a sort of bait to get you here."

"… So, are you going to give me the information or not?" Odoroki asked crossing his arms. "Or, did your master order you to eliminate me?"

"Eliminate?" Stein questioned before breaking out in a small laugh. "I wouldn't think of it! You're far too interesting to just simply eliminate Odoroki Ryusei! The Emperor of the Underworld, supposedly you're a man of mystery, whose reason for being the emperor is only surpassed by his shrouded past in mysteriousness."

"… Okay, you kinda lost me," Odoroki stated raising an eyebrow.

"My apologies," Stein sighed lowering his head slightly. "You see… I'm more interested in your abilities and potential my little scar faced young man."

"So, you wanna fight me?" Odoroki asked lifting up the duel disk that was at his feet. "All this just to fight me?"

"Oh, in a sense I suppose," Stein replied with a shrug. "But, I'm not your opponent… Rather your opponent will be the highlight of my experiments."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get weirder," Odoroki muttered rolling his eyes. "You're talking like an idiot."

"An idiot… Or a genius!" Stein laughed loudly snapping his fingers. "So… Meet your opponent Emperor Ryusei!"

A creepy, slightly nostalgic tune began to float through the air, making Odoroki turn left and right as an almost invisible presence floated around him.

"_Heh… Heh…"_

That's when Odoroki noticed that the light from above seemed to reflect off of something in front of him and onto the ground, "What the…?"

"Like it?" Stein asked getting Odoroki to look from his target. "Opti-Camouflage armor, although still in its experimental stages…"

Odoroki couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the name of what he was looking at…

But that was when the form in front of him began seemed to crack like glass, falling to the ground shattering on the ground to reveal Odoroki's apparent opponent. A slim man dressed in a tight black combat/stealth suit with many belts wrapped around his arms, legs and chest. Covering his face and long shaggy brown hair was a large gas mask, with yellow lenses, giving the man an insectoid look. But as the man breathed heavily, the man lifted up his left arm to reveal his black duel disk.

"So, allow me to introduce…" Stein announced throwing his arm towards PM. "The one and only… Psycho Mantis!"

With a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head, Odoroki slowly slid the duel disk over his arm, "… Uh, I hate to burst your bubble, but wasn't Psycho Mantis bald?"

"Indeed he was," Stein replied with his arms crossed. "But… As a fellow man, I cannot strip away another's hair!"

"Well… I can understand that," Odoroki admitted with a shrug. "But, this guy just looks like a bad cosplayer…"

Before Odoroki could continue, Psycho Mantis snapped his arm up, "FOOL! You! You doubt my power?!"

Odoroki's eyes widened, as all of a sudden a powerful pressure began to flow over the basketball court, making him stagger backwards. "Ugh!"

But Psycho Mantis was unaffected for some reason as he waved his arms in a manner, "I am the most powerful practioner of psychokinesis and telepathy that this world will ever be graced with!"

The pressure continued to increase, making Odoroki lower slightly to the ground, '_W-What is this?'_

"I told you, Odoroki," Psycho Mantis coughed through his gasmask as he seemed to float slightly into the air, his feet hovering over the ground. "This is true power! The power to read your mind and soul!"

"Sor… Sorry, but I don't believe in mind tricks…" Odoroki sputtered with his eyes narrowed at 'Psycho Mantis'.

"Then you won't mind if he pries your mind," Stein chuckled; now getting the glare from Odoroki.

"Indeed," Psycho Mantis coughed before raising his hands towards Odoroki, waving them as if he was around Odoroki's head. "Despite your fearsome title, you have a care to others and you tend to be wary of any traps that may appear before you… You are either very cautious or a coward…

"Allow me to delve into your past… That scar that races on your face it is tied to your first match in the underground league… When you first experienced the power of the King of the Underworld…"

Odoroki eyes widened as the memories flooded back into his mind… Making him touch his scar with his right hand…

"…_heh…so you think you can beat me kid?"_

_Slowly the cage around the duel platform began to close around the two duelists, trapping them both inside. A younger Odoroki stood in front of his opponent, carefully shuffling his deck with a nervous look on his scar free face…_

_Before the young Odoroki stood the duelist that was selected to duel against him…and although the duelist himself was confusing to look at, the fact of the matter was…_

…_Odoroki was standing before the King of the Underworld…Kinjou Chouno, the very man who ruled the league even before Odoroki even heard of the league and the man who had inherited the title when the Hell Kaiser relinquished his title, "…well…we won't know unless we try now won't we?"_

"_Confidence is one thing but you'll have to have the skills to win…" Kinjou chuckled, lifting his arm up to reveal the blue dragon duel disk strapped to his arm, the machine humming to life. (KLP: 8000)_

"_Trust me…I'll be able to hold my own," Odoroki retorted snapping his small deck into his duel disk. (OLP: 8000)_

_The duel was grueling, and from the outside of the cage, it was also very entertaining, watching at Odoroki took attack after attack…_

…_of course, the shock collars were in place and shocked Odoroki with each passing turn. In the shadowed corner of the arena, Walker couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Odoroki taking a knee due to the immense dark electricity._

"_You've put up one hell of a fight kiddo," the King stated with a large smirk on their face. "Too bad we'll have to end this…" (KLP: 5000)_

_His breathing slowed down, his sight failing, and his body weakened by all the shocks, Odoroki slowly raised his head up and spat to the side…blood splashing onto the dueling platform, staining it normal cold steel color. "I…I…still can fight…" (OLP: 100)_

"_Not for much longer," Kinjou snickered spinning a card around in his fingers. "I activate…"_

_All of a sudden, a powerful circle of flames erupted around Odoroki's body, making his eyes widen as the powerful surges of electricity coursed through his veins. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"_

"…_you will never succeed…" Kinjou chuckled crossing his arms over his chest as the shock collars around his body were immediately unlocked and fell to the ground. "The binds that tie us shall never be unlocked…"_

_That's when Kinjou flicked up a small steel knife that he slowly raised to his lips, licking the blade with a tongue that you would see at a KISS concert, "…and to make sure that you never forget…how about we do a little carving?"_

"Wow… I thought you got that scar from a Damage Flux Device," Stein whistled curling some of his long white hair in his gloved fingers. "So, Kinjou actually carved that little fashion mark into your face…"

Snapping his head up towards Stein, Odoroki blinked a few times at the otaku, "Did… Did you see that…"

"You're not getting the 'World's Greatest' now are you?" Stein chuckled wagging a small finger. "Psycho Mantis here just showed me your past… And he's capable of much, much more…

"… But, you'll have to duel him to in order to see…"

"And I would want to duel against him because…?" Odoroki asked holding his head, glaring through his fingers.

"Well, there are three good reasons why you should," Stein answered with a large smirk on his face. "One… I still do have information on Kinjou Chouno, and I'm not talking till Psycho Mantis' last life point disappears…

"Two… You're currently trapped, and I've got my cell phone on me. It only takes five seconds for me to call the police and I can get you thrown in jail faster than you can say – 'Oh no! I dropped the soap!'"

Odoroki couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"And finally third," Stein cackled with a snap of his fingers, causing three screens to appear in front of him, each one displaying a picture of Solo, Hyatt and Leo. "I know for a fact that you know two of these three… It'd be such a shame if they just disappeared off the map…"

"You… You bastard!" Odoroki shouted running forward…

… Only to have Psycho Mantis fly in front of him, raising his hands up to create a powerful invisible force, pushing Odoroki back. "Unfortunately, your battle isn't with my Master… It's with me!"

Psycho Mantis's duel disk snapped to life, beeping loudly as a deck of cards floated into the device, "No words needed…"

Glaring at the gasmask Psycho Mantis, Odoroki snapped his own deck into the deck slot. "I disagree… There's one word needed…"

"DUEL!"

Stein watched the two from his perch, both duelists pulling their five card hands, meanwhile, he merely snapped open his cell phone and began to text message something, '_It's always good to have a back up plan… Or three…'_

"I'll start!" Odoroki shouted snapping off his sixth card into his hand. "… And I'll start this off with a monster in defense mode!" (OLP: 8000)

As the face down monster appeared in front of him, Odoroki held up two more cards from his hand, "And… I'll set two cards face down. And end my turn…"

"… draw…" Psycho Mantis coughed slowly pulling up his sixth card. "… And you don't have to worry… I will not read your thoughts concerning the duel." (PMLP: 8000)

"Gee… Thanks…" Odoroki sighed rolling his eyes.

"Don't thank me yet," Psycho Mantis cackled slapping one of his cards onto his duel disk. "I've yet to even summon until now! I summon Krebons in attack mode!"

A large amount of pixels began to appear on the field, combining into futuristic purple jester with a yellow toothed grin and a black visor covering its electronic eyes (1200/400).

"What the?" Odoroki stated raising an eyebrow. "What kind of monster am I looking at?!"

"Ah… That's right," Stein cackled from his perch. "You don't know what just happened in the game, now do you Emperor-Sama?"

"What are you talking about?" Odoroki asked turning his attention away from Psycho Mantis who was fitting three set cards into his duel disk.

"You more than likely haven't heard about the newest addition to the game," Stein mused placing his hand on his chin. "There was a new type added to the game… One known as Psychic. And Krebons is one of the very first that you're seeing…"

'_Damn it… Now this is just underhanded,_' Odoroki thought looking at his field and then at Krebons. '_I don't even know what this new type of monster is capable of… What kind of support it has… Or even what kind of strategy is used with these monsters.'_

"I end my turn," Psycho Mantis cackled crossing his arms.

"No you don't!" Odoroki shouted pushing a button on his duel disk, making one of his face down cards flip up. "At least not until I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes! Now each time I draw a card, I can increase my life points by five hundred points!"

"… Heh…" Psycho Mantis snickered nodding his head. "Very well… Then increase your life points…"

"Then… Draw!" Odoroki shouted as he snapped off the top card from his deck, allowing a large amount of light bask his body. "And as I said, I get five hundred free life points!" (OLP: 8500)

"And next, I'll flip up my face down monster, Dark Mimic LV. 1!"

Odoroki's face down monster flipped up, forming into a gray living treasure chest that seemed to growl (100/1000). "And when flipped I can draw another card from my deck… And that's another five hundred points!" (OLP: 9000)

"Hmm… A double draw to increase your hand and life points," Stein chuckled with an evil smirk on his face. "An interesting strategy…"

"And next, I'll summon Card Brawler!"

Jumping off of one of the buildings, the large leather dressed bruiser landed on the ground, roaring loudly through his mask (1700/1200). "And I'll have him attack that freaky Krebons!"

The larger man leapt high into the air, getting ready to slam its large fist into the smaller Psychic monster…

Only to have his fist blocked by a wall of 'ones' and 'zeroes', making the Krebons cackle loudly at the annoyed off look that appeared on the Card Brawler's mask. (PMLP: 7200)

"What?!" Odoroki shouted blinking a few times as the Card Brawler was pushed back to Odoroki's field. "What the hell just happened?"

"Krebons' effect," Psycho Mantis stated lifting his arms up to the side. "… When you attack him, I can relinquish eight hundred life points to negate that attack…"

"Then those face down cards are just bluffs?" Odoroki questioned sliding another card into his duel disk, making it appear next to his original one.

"Oh… Of course not," Psycho Mantis stated pushing two buttons on his duel disk. "I activate my two face down cards, Life Absorbing Machine and my own copy of Solemn Wishes!"

Odoroki's eyes widened at the sight of the two trap cards. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh please, with a deck like Psycho Mantis's," Stein cackled getting Odoroki's attention. "You'd need all the life points you can get your hands on."

"… End of turn," Odoroki growled raising his eyebrow at Psycho Mantis.

"And begins the fun…" Psycho Mantis cackled pulling off the top card from his deck, basking him in light from his trap card. "And now, I can show you the power of my psychokinesis…" (PMLP: 7700)

Taking another card from his hand, Psycho Mantis slid it into his duel disk, making him fizz slightly before disappearing, "I activate the spell card Mind Control!"

That's when Psycho Mantis reappearing behind the Card Brawler, holding his arms up as if the money themed warrior was a puppet. Waving his right arm, the Card Brawler threw his right arm at the same time. "Now, watch as I take control of your monster, and make it my own to do as I please!"

As soon as Psycho Mantis and Card Brawler appeared next to Krebons, Odoroki snapped his hand to the side, "Yeah right! I may not know about these Psychic monsters, but I do know that Mind Control card! You can't attack with my brawler or release it!"

Taking one of the remaining two cards from his hand, Psycho Mantis slapped the card onto his black duel disk. "True… But there are other methods to use your monster! But before that, I summon Mind Master in attack mode!"

A large blob of light popped in front of Psycho Mantis and began to shape into a floating containment device that hovered over the field with wires that ended into metallic hands. But what got Odoroki's attention was the fact that there was a brain floating in the glass (100/200). "… Ugh… That's disgusting…"

"You say that now…" Psycho Mantis cackled holding up his duel disk arm, snapping Krebons's card off his duel disk and sliding it into his graveyard. "But you haven't seen its effect. Once per turn, I can remove eight hundred life points, and release a psychic monster other than itself… I can special summon a new level four or lower psychic monster from my deck…" (PMLP: 6900)

The Krebons cackled loudly before shattering into millions of ones and zeroes, the numbers floated over the field, "And the one I shall select will be the Psychic Snail!"

The numbers splashed onto the ground, immediately reforming until it took the shape of a large blue and yellow snail like monster with human arm appendages, electricity surging through the orbs of light that were all over its body and shell (1900/1200).

"That's some ability," Odoroki muttered with a cold drop of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"… You haven't seen a thing yet," Psycho Mantis laughed loudly clapping his hands, making the Card Brawler do the same. "For you see, my Mind Master is not only a powerful effect monster… But it is also is a unique monster.

"It is a Tuner monster!"

"… What the hell's a tuner?" Odoroki asked raising an eyebrow.

The Card Brawler leapt high into the air, allowing the Mind Master to fly high into the air even more, becoming a single ring of green light that spun around the Card Brawler, "With two forces combining, death is only a step away! Combine!"

A powerful light erupted through the ring, engulfing the Card Brawler as the Psycho Mantis threw his hands into the air, "Synchro Summon! Magical Android!"

Flowing down from the sky, a young woman dressed in futuristic colorful armor and robes wielding a glowing spiral-like shield and a long bladed staff (2400/1700).

"W-What the hell!?!" Odoroki shouted taking a step backwards. "You… You cheated! Not only did you break the rules on the Mind Control card, but you summoned again during the same turn without a card effect…"

"HA HA HA HAHA!" Stein laughed loudly, his laughter echoing through the buildings. "You really are behind on the times, now aren't you Emperor-Sama?"

"Wait… Is this the power of Psychic monsters?" Odoroki questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Stein replied wagging his finger at Odoroki. "You see… You're seeing another brand new kind of monster… Synchro monsters allow you to send monsters from your field to the graveyard whose levels are equal to the Synchro Monster's level. But in order to get the Synchro monster out, you need to have a Tuner monster in the equation."

"… That kinda sounds like a lot of work for something on par with a Jinzo," Odoroki admitted raising an eyebrow at the Magical Android.

"You still don't understand my power…" Psycho Mantis coughed as a yellow glow appeared around the Psychic Snail. "Or more specifically, my Psychic Snail's ability. By paying eight hundred life points, I can select another Psychic monster on the field and grant it the ability to attack twice this turn!

"And the only monster I have left… Is Magical Android!" (PMLP: 6100)

Lifting his duel disk up, Odoroki shot his narrowed eyes at Magical Android and Psycho Mantis, "If you think your mysterious strategy is enough to take me down… Go ahead and try!"

"You wish it…" Psycho Mantis cackled throwing both of his hands forward, towards the Dark Mimic LV 1. "Then you shall receive it! Magical Android! Destroy that Dark Mimic!"

Lifting her staff into the air, a large green orb of psychic energy began to charge itself into the end of the staff… Warping around until the psychic monster unleashed the orb in a slashing manner, flinging the energy towards the demonic treasure chest.

"Not so fast!" Odoroki shouted pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my face down spell card, Book of Moon! Switching my Dark Mimic to face down defense mode!"

The demonic treasure chest disappeared; forming into the card back it was originally, taking the blast. "Not only was it changed to defense mode, but now I can draw another card… And increase my life points even further!" (OLP: 9500)

"Indeed, but unless one of those five cards is a Kuriboh," Psycho Mantis cackled throwing his hand up towards his Magical Android. "You're wide open for my Magical Android's second attack!"

Unleashing another powerful burst of psychic energy, the Magical Android sported an evil smile like Stein's…

… Unaware that Odoroki simply pushed another button on his duel disk, "Or unless my face down card wasn't a bluff either! I activate Defense Draw! Now that attack you just launch get's dropped down to zero…"

The blast harmlessly floated over Odoroki's body, making his vest and hair flap slightly before Odoroki drew his next card, "And in the process, allowing me to draw another card!" (OLP: 10000)

"Fine…" Psycho Mantis coughed crossing his arms with his remaining card tucked in his fingers. "Then I shall enter my end phase… Activating my Magical Android's special ability!"

Lifting her staff into the air, a warm light began to emanate from the Magical Android's body, basking Psycho Mantis's body. "For each Psychic monster I possess, I regain six hundred life points… And since I am in possession of two, I regain twelve hundred life points…" (PMLP: 7300)

'_Damn it… This one replenishes life points?'_ Odoroki thought taking a good look at the two monsters on Psycho Mantis's field. '_One gives any monster a double attack and the others have life point drain effects… And who knows what other effects other psychic monsters have… And then there's those – Synchro monsters… what the hell am I up against?'_

"Oh, don't worry," Psycho Mantis cackled shaking his head. "You will certainly get a chance to meet a majority of my Psychotic Arsenal…"

"Great… Not even my thoughts are safe," Odoroki muttered reaching for his deck, a few seconds later to pull the top card from his deck to bask in light once more. "But that doesn't matter! Cause I've got seven cards in my hand, and I aim to use all of them against ya!" (OLP: 10500)

"Then by all means," Stein chuckled from his perch. "Show us a style of battle we haven't seen…"

"Oh… I intend to…" Odoroki replied taking another card from his hand and holding it up in front of him. "I just added this new guy to my deck… And since you've got two monster cards on the field, I can special summon him from my hand!"

"Wait… Are you referring to…" Stein started with his eyes widening slightly as he turned towards one of the screens. '_This must be irony…'_

"Come on out… Fiend Megacyber!" Odoroki announced as the golden plated warrior appeared on the field, throwing a few bladed fists into the air (2200/1200). "And that was just a special summon… I've still got a few more tricks up my sleeve! I activate the spell card Star Blast! Now, by paying increments of five hundred life points, I can lower the level of one monster in my hand by one… So, I bid adieu to five hundred points…" (OLP: 10000)

Slapping his newest card onto his duel disk, a familiar overcoat wearing, silver masked warrior appeared on the field, spinning the spear like sword in his clawed hands (1800/1500). "And you can say hello to The Fool!"

Stein actually had his glasses slide down his nose's bridge at the sight of the Banchou-like warrior. '_Hmm? I wasn't aware that he was in possession of THAT card…'_

"Now then… Let's clear the field shall we?" Odoroki suggested throwing his fist towards the Psychic Snail. "Fiend Megacyber! Turn that snail into escargot!"

Appearing like a gold blur, the Fiend Megacyber appeared right in front of the psychic monster, slamming its fists directly into the Psychic Snail's head, blowing the monster into millions of pixels that flew back into Psycho Mantis's body. "… Heh…" (PMLP: 7000)

"And now… The Fool! Attack the Magical Android!" Odoroki commanded as the black overcoat wearing warrior flew towards the Magical Android.

"I know what you're trying to do," Psycho Mantis wheezed as he threw his hand forward. "But you only have a one in three chance of actually revealing the right card you need in order to…"

Odoroki interrupted the would-be psychic by pulling off the top card from his deck, spinning it around in his fingers before he brought it to his eyes, "… The card I received… Was the monster card, Armor Breaker! So my attack becomes a direct attack!"

The Fool continued forward, spinning around to deliver a powerful slash to Psycho Mantis's stomach area, making the psychic float backwards slightly before crossing his arms over his stomach area. "You foolish fool…" (PMLP: 6100)

"And to wrap up this turn," Odoroki announced as the Fool landed back in front of him with his blade stabbed into the ground. "I'll set two cards face down…"

"Heh… Is that all you've got?" Psycho Mantis asked pulling his next card from his deck easily; making his Life Absorbing Machine and his own Solemn Wishes glow brightly. "Unfortunately, that won't be enough to stop me. Thanks to my draw, I gain five hundred life points… And thanks to my Life Absorbing Machine, I gain back half of what I paid for last turn…"

"And that's all together seventeen hundred life points!" (PMLP: 7800)

'…_Now I know how my opponent's felt when I gained back most of the damage they inflicted on me…_' Odoroki thought with a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"But like you, I'll refresh my hand," Psycho Mantis announced as his face down card flipped up, revealing his newest trap card that had the Mind Master aiming a large futuristic gun. "With my trap card, Psychic Trigger! Since my life points are lower than yours, I can remove two Psychics from my graveyard to draw twice more!"

The moment that Psycho Mantis placed the next two cards into his hand, allowing his Solemn Wishes to glow brightly once more, "Heh… Back to square one for me…" (PMLP: 8300)

"And yet, you've hardly scratched me," Odoroki stated lifting his duel disk up.

"Oh… We'll just have to change that," Psycho Mantis cackled fitting a card into his duel disk, creating an orb of dark energy in his hand. "For now I'll activate the spell card, Psychokinesis!"

"… You are going to take another one of my monsters over?" Odoroki questioned looking at his two dark warriors.

"Oh, no… You don't need to worry about that," Psycho Mantis cackled lifting the orb up in his hand. "You see, this spell card can only be activated when I have a Psychic type monster on the field… I am then allowed to destroy one card on the field! The downside is that I take one thousand points of damage…"

Throwing the dark orb, the psychic energy crashed into the face down card on the right on Odoroki's field, shattering it as dark energy coursed through Psycho Mantis's body, "… But it's a small price to pay to destroy one of your defenses…" (PMLP: 7300)

"Urk!" Odoroki growled taking a step back as the energy disappeared.

"But don't think I'm done…" Psycho Mantis coughed slapping his next card onto his duel disk. "I summon Destructotron in attack mode!"

A powerful bolt of electricity crashed onto the field, forming into a large robotic figure that looked like a blue computer that was taken over by some sort of evil technology (1600/400), electricity surging over its body as an evil face appeared on the computer screen that was used for its head.

"… Yeesh, now this just looks like a rip off an anime," Odoroki commented pointing at the Destructotron.

"Ya know, when I saw the art for this card," Stein added with his hand rubbing his chin. "I thought the same thing…"

"Can I get on with my turn?" Psycho Mantis asked with a blood vessel appearing on his neck.

"Of course," Stein chuckled.

"Good… Because now I activate Destructotron's effect!" Psycho Mantis announced as the electricity around the mentioned Psychic monster. "By paying one thousand life points, I can destroy one face down spell or trap card on the field… And that last one on your field is starting to bother me!" (PMLP: 6300)

Odoroki's eyes widened as his last face down card shattered like glass. "Whoa!"

"Now then… I could attack with what I've got on the field," Psycho Mantis cackled looking at the two remaining cards in his hand. "But I've got a better idea. I activate the spell card, Emergency Teleport! This spell card allows me to special summon a level three or lower psychic monster from my deck…"

A card shot out from Psycho Mantis's deck and into the world infamous psychic's hands, "And I special summon Psychic Jumper in attack mode!"

The moment that the card landed on Psycho Mantis's disk, a small pale humanoid appeared on the field in front of him, dressed in a large brown overcoat and a metallic helmet that had countless bolts and screws atop of it (100/1500).

"Great… And what the hell can this one do?" Odoroki asked, turning his eyes from the Destructotron to the Magical Android… Both of which had devastating abilities.

"Oh… You'll see," Psycho Mantis replied taking the last card in his hand and fitting it into his duel disk. "But for now, I'll activate the spell card, Premature Burial! Its time for us to say hello to an old face." (PMLP: 5500)

In a red flash of light, the Psychic Snail reappeared on the field, its body cackling with electricity (1900/1200).

'_He doesn't even care that he's using up so many life points!'_ Odoroki thought to himself as Psycho Mantis threw his hand towards the Psychic Jumper.

"The time has come!" Psycho Mantis announced as the Psychic Jumper leapt onto the Destructotron. "My Psychic Jumper allows me to pay one thousand life points… And then one monster on each of our fields switches places!"

"WHAT?!?!" Odoroki shouted as his Fiend Megacyber groaned loudly before disappearing in a blue aura, only to have the Destructotron to appear on his side of the field.

That's when the Fiend Megacyber appeared on Psycho Mantis's field, with the Psychic Jumper sitting on its shoulders, laughing madly. (PMLP: 4500)

"I have to thank you Ryusei," Psycho Mantis laughed holding his free hands into the air. "First there was your Card Brawler and now your Megacyber… You certainly are able to provide me with adequate ammunition for my power…"

Odoroki's eyes widened as it dawned on him, "You… You're going to do that thing again…"

"Correct!" Psycho Mantis shouted back as the Fiend Megacyber and Psychic Jumper leapt into the air, disappearing into a dark mist. "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come out -"

The black mist shattered, allowing an extremely large demonic monster to fly over the field, its membrane like body covered with green and gold bone like armor with a long tail that slammed into the court, leaving a large imprint into the concrete. With a loud roar, the demonic monster flapped its wings several times, making a powerful gust of wind to make Odoroki skid backwards slightly (2700/2300).

'_W-What the heck was that?!'_

"Mental Sphere Demon!" Psycho Mantis roared loudly along with his newest psychic monster.

"Bwa ha ha ha!" Stein laughed loudly, almost falling from his perch on the basketball hoop. "This is awesome! Simply awesome!"

"Next! I activate Psychic Snail's special ability!" Psycho Mantis shouted as a powerful gold aura appeared around his Mental Sphere Demon. "This turn, my Mental Sphere Demon can attack twice this turn!" (PMLP: 3700)

"Holy… Crap…" Odoroki gulped looking at his field with only the Fool and his currently borrowed psychic monster as his only defense.

"Mental Sphere Demon!" Psycho Mantis roared throwing his hand towards the Destructotron. "Destroy my former monster! Psycho Death!"

Odoroki's eyes widened as the large demonic psychic monster opened its large mouth, unleashing a powerful dark mist from its mouth that immediately engulfed the Destructotron. After a few seconds in the mist, the machine like psychic monster exploded in a fiery blast around Odoroki sending him to the ground. "UGH! W-What the hell?!" (OLP: 8900)

That's when a dark aura appeared around Psycho Mantis's body, making him rise higher into the air, ignoring Odoroki's shouts of pain, "Mental Sphere Demon's effect now takes place. When he successfully destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, I gain its attack points as life points." (PMLP: 5300)

"H-Hey! Are you listening to me!?" Odoroki shouted before the Mental Sphere Demon appeared in front of The Fool. "Ah!"

"My next attack his aimed at the Fool!" Psycho Mantis shouted throwing his hand forward as a powerful dark mist erupted from the Mental Sphere Demon's mouth.

"I… I activate The Fool's effect!" Odoroki stated pulling off the top card from his deck, spinning it around to reveal a brown border. "It's… It's Spell Striker…"

"And thus making my demon's attack…" Psycho Mantis chuckled as the dark mist went past the Fool and crashed into Odoroki's body…

"AAAH!" Odoroki screamed as the mist began to burn his entire body! Burning his lungs since he breathed in the mysterious mist! And even burning his clothes slightly! '_W…What the hell is this?!'_ (OLP: 7550)

As the dark mist disappeared, Odoroki fell to his knees, trying to catch his breath from that sudden attack. Lifting his head, Odoroki tried to speak… But instead of words coming out, only a small of blood spurted out from his mouth, "GAK!"

"Oh my… I guess he isn't used to this kind of 'fun'," Stein cackled pushing up his glasses.

'… _W-What the hell is this?_' Odoroki thought, slowly wiping his mouth of blood. '_… Not even the duels in the underground league were this dangerous…_'

'… _Just what the hell am I up against?!'_

"Hmm… And here I was hoping that you'd hold up better than you comrades in a psycho duel," Stein sighed shaking his head slightly. "Oh well, I guess we can't be beggars…"

That's when Odoroki's eyes widened, that was right, Solo and Hyatt were dueling at the same time… And if what that weird Otaku was saying was true…

… Then both of them were in possible danger! '_… You bastard!'_

Little did Odoroki know what was happening at that very moment…

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_And here I thought you were nothing more than a loud mouthed idiot," Viro giggled twirling one of her braids in her hand. "The reason why I know the information is rather simple… you see, the news reporters were wrong about their assumptions with only one culprit at Zeppel's… there were three. And wouldn't you know it?"_

"… _I'm one of them…"_

_Something then snapped in Hyatt, making the young duelist slap his hand to his mouth before he erupted into a coughing fit. "W-What?!" _

"_Don't get me wrong, I wasn't for doing something like that," Viro replied with her arms crossed over her chest while she pushed up her glasses with her other hand. "Heck, it was Volgin's idea in the first place to test out our abilities, but when we discovered what we could do, Volgin went wild."_

"_A… And you're coming after me because?" Hyatt coughed falling to his knees again._

"_I've got nothing against you personally," Viro answered back with her glasses reflecting light. "I'm only doing this to get back to what I originally looked like and to get some money. Apparently the guy who hired me has an interest in you for some reason or another… why? I don't really care."_

"_M-Money?" Hyatt questioned raising an eyebrow. "T-That's your reason?"_

"_Don't judge me," Viro sighed lowering her head before she threw her hand towards An. "You don't know what I need that money for! Fortune Telling Witch An! Shut him up!"_

_A powerful surge of dark energy seemed to form around An's hands, making the evil looking Fortune Telling Witch smirk evilly at Hyatt…_

_And that's when darkness surrounded Hyatt…_

Viro turned around, her back to Hyatt as he screamed loudly through the darkness. And with a small sigh, the girl lowered her head, "I apologize… I didn't mean to do this to you, I just… I just don't have a choice in the matter…" (VLP: 6150)

However, even though her job was done, Viro still had a problem with Kono; she knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible… But Viro didn't have the heart to leave a little girl like her stranded in a place like…

…

"… This duel's not done yet…"

Viro's eyes widened from behind her glasses, making her slowly turn her head around to see the bloody mass that was Hyatt standing before her, his clothing, his green hair; even his duel disk was covered in a thin coat of blood. (HLP: 500)

"But… But how!?" Viro shouted taking a step back while her three empowered Fortune Telling Witches – An, Sui, and Fu (3000/0 x3) stepped in front of her, their staffs raised up into the air.

Hyatt didn't speak.

All he did was simply lift a single card that came from his duel disk…

… The quick play spell card…

… Shrink…

Viro's eyes widened before she looked at An… Taking note that she had indeed shrunk to half of her size (1500/0), "Uh… I… I end my turn…"

With a nod, Hyatt silently drew his next card, his blood covered green hair covering his eyes, not caring that An was back to her original size (3000/0). As he pulled the card to his face, he nodded to himself.

That's when Viro noticed that there seemed to a powerful red aura flowing around Hyatt's body as he slipped his drawn card into his duel disk. "Spell card activate… Pot of Greed… Draw two new cards…"

Pulling off the two cards from his deck, Hyatt lifted one card from his large hand of six cards, and fitted it into his duel disk's graveyard as a ghostly conductor appeared behind him, "Skull Conductor's effect activates… Allowing me to special summon two Zombie type monsters from my hand… Like the two Burning Skull Heads I hold!"

Viro's eyes widened as two powerful flame-covered skulls erupted over the field (1000/800 x2), and her eyes grew larger as the skulls flew towards her, "W-What the!?!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_I wonder… can you even survive another turn?" _

_With the beastly influence in his body, Solo snarled loudly looking at the final card in his hand. "… I set a card face down… and end my turn."_

"_End your turn?" Vergil sighed pulling the next card from the top of his deck, his eyes turning to Solo and then the card again. "Unfortunately, the fates seem to favor me today. I activate the spell card, Tribute to the Doomed!"  
_

_Solo's eyes widened as Vergil fitted his last card into his duel disk's graveyard slot, "This spell card will destroy your Solo Beast…"_

_That's when countless bandages shot out from the ground behind Solo, surprising the duelist as they bandages wrapped around his body, pulling him to the ground, roaring loudly, "R-Release me!" _

_The Solo Beast shattered, leaving only the battered and cut Solo, his breathing now labored as he lowered his head, 'It felt… It felt like my soul was being ripped out… I've never felt a pain like that before…'_

"_Is the suffering too much?" Vergil sighed shaking his head. "I do not blame you… the human will is weak, so, I shall end your suffering… my samurai!"_

_Through his blurry vision, Solo saw that he was starring all five of the samurai standing around him, all of them pulling their weapons back, 'N-No… I, I have to live! I-I need to…'_

"_Now then…" Vergil cackled snapping his fingers. "DIE!"_

Just as all the Samurai were about to strike, Solo's eyes snapped wide open! "LIVE!"

Vergil raised an eyebrow when all of a sudden a powerful kick sent the Samurai of the Void (3100/1400). "Hmm?" (VLP: 6700)

"The end? Don't bet on it!"

That's when a black and bloody blur flew from the remaining four samurai, the rain from above pealing off its form… Making Vergil's eyes widened as he realized that the blur was none other than Solo! (SLP: 400)

"No doubt you've got some fun planned for me," Solo laughed, slowly falling back to the roof. "Right, Vergil?"

"You have no idea of my power!" Vergil shouted as the Samurai of Earth (2600/1400), Water (2700/1100), Sky (2800/1400), and Flame (2900/1000) all leapt towards Solo. "I don't know how you managed to block that first attack, but I'll deal with you now! Slay him my samurai!"

"Woo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Solo shouted with a black aura flowing around his body before he slammed his foot into the Samurai of the Sky's head, sending it crashing into the roof, just barely next to the glass portion.

"Why isn't this working!?" Vergil shouted throwing his arm to the side as Solo grabbed the Samurai of the Flame's broad shoulders and threw him to the ground with a powerful spin.

"It doesn't matter to me one way or the other!" Solo joked kicking the Samurai of the Water's trident into the air before slamming his elbow into the Samurai's face. "More importantly…"

With the Samurai of the Earth about to attack Solo, the Solo duelist slammed both of his feet into samurai's chest, forcing them both to the roof's concrete part. "… Since I came this far, I'm sure you've got time for one more game."

"H… How the hell did you survive that?!" Vergil questioned as all five of his samurai sulked back to his field.

"Because of this little number!" Solo announced throwing his arm to the side to reveal his recent set card, revealing a pack of wolves howling to a blue tinted moon. "Once in a Blue Moon is a powerful trap card that allows me to take control of another trap card on the field and use it as my own…"

That's when Vergil realized that his Quick-Draw Defense was no longer on his side of the field, but was on Solo's field instead. And since it didn't matter who was attacked… The trap was able to work for him, "N… No!"

"Y… YES!" Solo laughed throwing his fist into the air with a large smile appearing on his face. "Aw… What's the matter kid? Why the glare?"

'_It… It's impossible for someone to just turn that around… Just like that!'_ Vergil thought narrowing his eyes with his arms crossed. But taking a deep breath, Vergil regain his composure. "Kid? Well… If that's how you see me, I think you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!"

"You got a trick up your sleeve?" Solo asked with his head tilted slightly to the side.

"I currently don't have a hand," Vergil scoffed to the side with his hand covering his face. "So you'll have to wait until next turn. End turn."

"Oh… You still think you can win?" Solo asked slowly clicking off the top card from his deck. "But I guess it's all good… A fight every now again does make life more interesting, don't ya' think?"

Vergil didn't speak; he just raised an eyebrow at Solo's weird behavior. He had heard that in some instances that people did tend to change personalities. But that was when Solo held up his single card, "I activate the effect of a card known as Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck!"

Was it fate?

"Now… Since I don't have a monster on my field," Solo stated slapping one of the two cards from his hand creating hundreds and hundreds of rose petals around his body. "I can normal summon this card from my hand without tribute! So, I can bring out…"

The rose petals scattered to reveal that Solo had changed clothing once more, only this time into a fancy black suit that seemed to draw attention away from his wounds. With the jacket on top of his shoulder, Solo's now well groomed hair bounced slightly in the rain. And with a spin, Solo revealed that he now had a rose in between his teeth (1000/1000), "… Solo Romancer…"

"Romancer? That doesn't sound like a card you'd use," Vergil admitted raising an eyebrow at his strange opponent.

"Ah, but what he's capable of," Solo stated waving the last card in his hand up. "… Is what makes him a valuable asset. For now I equip him with the card known as Rose's Thorn!"

Unlike Solo's previous equips, nothing appeared on or around him, rather he just plucked the rose from his teeth and smirked a pure white smile at Vergil.

"… If you're trying to blind me with a smile…" Vergil sighed rolling his eyes. "Your strategy is bound to fail…"

"Then allow me to show you a few things!" Solo announced jumping into the air towards the five surprised Samurai. "In this form, Solo Romancer can attack all monsters once on your side of the field!"

"You… You're suicidal!?" Vergil shout, a little taken back as his samurai raised their weapons up high into the air.

With a large smirk appearing on his slightly scarred face, Solo clenched his hands for a second before revealing that he had countless roses in between his fingers, "First I… Whip it out!"

The Samurai of the Sky fired off an arrow, barely missing Solo as he landed on the sky blue armored samurai, stabbing a rose into the warrior's shoulder armor. "Then I thrust it!"

Taking advantage of his close quarters, the Samurai of the Void took a slice at Solo Romancer, only to miss and get a rose stabbed into his helmet, "With great force!"

Charging forward, the Samurai of the Earth attempted to get Solo with his spear, but at the last second, Solo Romancer fell onto his back, dodging the spear at the last second. Then with a powerful jump, Solo threw a rose directly into the Samurai of the Earth's chest armor, "Every angle…!"

"It… Penetrates!" Solo muttered dodging a downward slash courtesy of the Samurai of Flame's sword, and spinning around, Solo tucked the rose into the belt of the red samurai's armor. "Until…!"

The Samurai of Water spun the trident over his head, and began to charge at Solo, who continued to spin until he was right in front of the samurai of water. Taking a stab at Solo, the Samurai of Water was surprised to see that his attack was dodged by Solo Romancer, who had escaped the attack by skidding underneath him… Tucking a rose into the armored greave of the blue samurai, "With great strength!"

Finally, with a great leap, Solo flipped back to his field clapping his hands with a rose back in his mouth, "I… Ram it in!"

Vergil and all five of his samurai sweatdropped at Solo's weird behavior, "Uh… What was the point of that? And why didn't you take any damage?"

"Solo Romancer's second ability… I can negate any damage that involves him attacking," Solo explained, not getting out of his pose. "But… Battle damage you cause to him will still go through…"

"Hmm… Fine…" Vergil scoffed pulling his next card from his deck. Not that he needed the card, but with his hand thrown forwards, Vergil's face curled up into a devilish grin. "I applaud you for your show… But this is when the curtain is drawn! Samurai! Destroy him!"

As all five samurai charged towards Solo Romancer, he didn't seemed worried as he spun around taking his rose from his mouth, "In the end, we are all satisfied…"

With a toss, Solo sent the rose towards the five Samurai…

"… And you are set free…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

_That trap card seemed to make Kanji stir slightly from his bloody puddle, making the Thunderfist duelist raise his head up his sight slightly blurred, but he could see the third Fusilier Dragon (3300/1600) appear on the field. Instantly, Kanji's eyes snapped open, '… W-Wait… Is… Is he actually dueling?! But… But that means…'_

"_L… Leo…"_

"_Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" Volgin laughed as he pumped his arm into the air. "Fusilier Dragons! Clear his field!"_

_Two of the three dragons roared loudly, unleashing a hellfire of lasers that first crashed into the Robot Token, obliterating it immediately. While the rest of the gunfire crashed into the Air Fortress's main body, creating a powerful explosion overhead with repercussions that made Leo fall to his legs. "URK!" (LLP: 5900)_

'_W-What is this pain?' Leo thought as he slowly pushed himself off of the roof slightly. 'This must be how he hurt Kanji and all those others!'_

"_Heh… Do you get it now?" Volgin asked cracking his neck, charging electricity through his arms and chest. "This is the power… the true power that a man can acquire! This power gives me the ability to take what I want… And what I want… Is to get more power! And to acquire this power…"_

_Throwing his hand out towards Leo, Volgin commanded the last Fusilier Dragon take aim at Leo, "I WILL STEP OVER ANYONE! STARTING WITH YOU! FUSILIER! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!"_

_Leo's eyes widened as the powerful blast flew towards him, and as he tried to stand up to run, the blast sending him flying backwards and crashing near the door to the roof. "GAK!!" The force to Leo's back made the young man cough up a large amount of blood from his mouth. (LLP: 2600)_

'_Whoa… Didn't expect that…' Shinre thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. 'I guess that Volgin's powers that Kanji spoke of were true…'_

"_Relax," Volgin instructed fitting two cards into his duel disk. "Let the darkness of death sweep you into its grip… Kuwabara…"_

_Leo coughed loudly as he slowly stood up, "I… I can't…"_

"… _Kuwabara…"_

_Several explosions rocked the entire hospital rooftop, smoke and ruined bed sheets flying through the air._

"… Kuwabara…" Volgin chuckled his mantra cracking his knuckles before he fitted all three of his Fusilier Dragon cards into his duel disk's graveyard.

"L-LEO!" Kanji shouted finally finding the strength to prop himself up from the bloody puddle that came from him.

Leo wasn't moving, the explosions had forced him back to the hospital's roof, his body slightly singed as were his clothing.

"You… You bastard!" Kanji roared, getting a shrugged off look from Volgin. "Why did you do that to my friend!? What the hell did he do to you to deserve that!?"

From his hiding place, Shinre slowly drew his police issued gun, although, from what he saw with this Volgin character, he wasn't sure how effective the weapon would be against this titan of a man. '_But… I've been on the sidelines for far too long…'_

"It's not like I have a vendetta against you guys," Volgin replied, his back still turned towards Kanji. "I just got an order to get your friend there… Of course, I had to subdue him, and since I didn't want to get my gloves bloodied…"

"You… You damn bastard!" Kanji roared out slowly getting to his feet.

"I'd stay down if I were you, Thunderfist," Volgin suggested with his demonic smirk appearing on his face. "As much as I would love to finish the job I started concerning you… You're not on my list today."

"Oh, you better believe I'm going to get up," Kanji sputtered slowly pushing himself off the ground. "I'll… I'll…"

"Kick your ass…"

Volgin, Kanji and Shinre all jumped slightly from that declaration, making all three turn towards Leo who was back on his feet, his head lowered to allow whatever small bangs he had to overshadow his eyes. "My draw… You bastard…"

"LEO! Stay down!" Kanji shouted, stumbling on his legs to kneel down once more. "URK!"

"Heh, looks like you're a glutton for punishment," Volgin cackled lifting his arms up. "Bring it on!"

"… Judgment will fall on your shoulders," Leo stated holding up one of his remaining three remaining cards. "I summon a familiar face, Wing Soldier!"

The cybernetic, green winged soldier reappeared on the field throwing a few punches into the air (1800/1400). "And since his effect was activated beforehand, he still retains his printed attack points."

"Hmm… Too bad…" Volgin cackled looking at his last face down card he had on his field.

"Yeah… For you," Leo retorted holding up the second to last card in his up. "I activate the spell card, Dark Factory of Mass Production! Allow me to add two normal monsters from my graveyard to my hand…"

"But you don't have…" Volgin started before two cards popped out from Leo's graveyard.

"My other two soldiers are considered as normal monsters," Leo stated holding up the two cards before slapping them onto his duel disk. "And since I have a wind and machine type monster on the field, I can special summon them both from my hand."

Indeed, the Buster Soldier (1400/1700) and Jet Soldier (800/800) both reappeared onto the field, both of them floating beside the Wing Soldier. "And next, I'll activate my trap card… A second Soldier's Rations! So for one thousand life points… I can add one normal spell card from my deck to my hand!"

"And now… I activate the spell card… Heavy Storm!" Leo announced before a powerful storm swept the field, destroying all the spell and trap cards on the field.

"URK!?" Volgin yelped, a little taken back by the sudden destruction of his Skill Drain.

Another card popped out from Leo's deck and into his hand as he merely held it up. "And I activate another card right now… The spell card… Power Bond!"

A large amount of electricity began to surge through all three of the cybernetic soldiers, pulling them closer and closer together until their mechanical bodies began to convulse and shatter into individual parts. "Now… I'll fuse all of my soldiers… in order to fusion summon…"

A powerful burst of light erupted from the three, immediately forming into a large robotic combination of a man made up of tanks, jets and other military hardware with a large red visor with a slight green tint of its outer armor, throwing a few powerful punches into the air (?/?). "Maxter Soldier!"

"W-What the hell is up with that machine?" Volgin questioned looking at the mysterious stats…

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Magical Android!" Psycho Mantis roared loudly as his psychic monster lifted its staff high into the air, creating another orb of powerful psychic energy coursing through its weapon. "Destroy the fool!"

With his head snapping up, Odoroki pulled the top card of his deck, his eyes widening at the sight of the brown bordered card, "I… I drew Demon's Treasure…"

"HA! Looks like your deck wants you to lose!" Stein laughed like a mad man before the Magical Android unleashed a powerful slash of energy that flowed past the Fool and crashed directly into Odoroki's body.

The force sent Odoroki to the ground with his vest cut wide open and a small stream of blood dripping from the cut on his chest, "Whoa! That definitely didn't happen in the underground!" (OLP: 6350)

"I end my turn…" Psycho Mantis cackled as his Magical Android lifted her staff high into the air, unleashing a bright glow around Psycho Mantis's body. "And my Magical Android increases my life points back to a stable level!" (PMLP: 7100)

"D-Damn it…" Odoroki coughed, trying to cover the wound on his chest.

"Ha, ha ha!" Stein cackled even louder. "Maybe you should throw in the towel, Emperor-Sama! Against my perfect experiment, your skills mean squat! And against these new cards, types and strategies… You don't stand a chance!"

Odoroki lowered his head as he slowly got to his knees, '_... Maybe… Maybe he's right…'_

Looking at his deck, Odoroki's breathing began to slow down greatly. '_I… I never felt anything like this before… I can't… I can't take it…'_

Slowly…

… Odoroki began to reach for the top of his deck, his slightly blood covered glove reaching for it as his vision began to blur…

_With four duels of fate rolling on…_

_Will Odoroki's defeat all him his sight of the sun?_

_Or… Will the sun finally set on this story?_

_Only time will tell…_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Skull Conductor / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0 / Zombie/Effect:** Send this card from your hand to the Cemetery. You can Special summon 2 zombie-type monsters from your hand in face-up defense mode whose total attack points equal 2000**  
Description:** A sleek ghostly conductor with a long red hair.

**Once in a Blue Moon / Trap / Effect:** Pay half of your life points to activate this card. Select one trap card on your opponent's side of the field, and use it as your own for the turn this card was activated. At the end of the turn, destroy the card that was selected for this card's effect.

**Image:** A pack of wolves howling to a large blue moon.

**Solo Romancer / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / Warrior/Effect:** If this is the only monster card in your hand and field, you may normal summon this card from your hand without tribute. When this card is the only monster on your side of the field, this card gains the following effects:

This card may attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.

Negate any battle damage involving this card.

**Description:** A well groomed white haired man dressed in a black suit with the jacket on top of his broad shoulders with an ascot around his neck and a rose clenched in his teeth.

**Rose's Thorn / Equip Spell / Effect:** When the equipped monster battles a face up attack position monster, place one 'Rose Counter' on the attacked monster at the end of the damage step. During your opponent's end phase, remove all 'Rose Counters' from the field. When a monster with a 'Rose Counter' attacks the monster equipped with this card, negate the attack, and destroy the attacking monster. Inflict damage to your opponent's life points equal to the attacking monster's attack points.

**Image:** A handsome man dancing with a rose clenched in his teeth

**Maxter Soldier / Wind / LV. 8 / ATK: ???? / DEF: ???? / Machine/Fusion/Effect:** [One Soldier Monster + One Soldier Monster + One Soldier Monster] This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card's attack and defense are the combined attack of the monsters used for this card's Fusion Summon. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, you may special summon two normal 'Soldier' monsters from your graveyard in defense mode.

**Description:** A large robotic combination of a man made up of tanks, jets and other military hardware with a large red visor with a slight green tint of his outer armor

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Stein:** Heh! Sorry, no preview this time! We're not giving any kind of clue as to what might happen next time!

But we will give the title for the next chapter at least.

_**Next time on Stein's Madness, where the end of the duels shall come to pass- **_

_**Draw 21: Dragged Down To the Grave**_

**Stein:** Ooh! I can't wait to see what that means!


	21. Draw 21: Dragged Down To The Grave

_**Author's Note:**_ Yo, what's up? I just wanted to ask you guys for your comments in the reviews. I know for a fact that a lot of you do read the chapters, but please leave some feedback, I appreciate it.

_**Draw 21**_

_**Dragged Down To The Grave**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Psychic – This refers to the ability to perceive information from the normal senses through what is described as extrasensory perception. It could also be referred to theatrical performers who use techniques such as prestidigitation and cold reading to produce the appearance of such abilities.**_

_**And apparently, this ESP ability has the ability to make duel monster attacks real.**_

_**With this Psycho Mantis wanna-be and this otaku freak standing in front of me… I can't help but think that maybe these powers aren't just for video games and in anime. Perhaps this is real pain that I'm feeling or it could just be what my mind is making me think…**_

… _**But, with the blood on my chest… I think I know what I have to do…**_

"_Magical Android!" Psycho Mantis roared loudly as his psychic monster lifted its staff high into the air, creating another orb of powerful psychic energy coursing through its weapon. "Destroy the fool!"  
_

_With his head snapping up, Odoroki pulled the top card of his deck, his eyes widening at the sight of the brown bordered card, "I… I drew Demon's Treasure…"_

"_HA! Looks like your deck wants you to lose!" Stein laughed like a mad man before the Magical Android unleashed a powerful slash of energy that flowed past the Fool and crashed directly into Odoroki's body._

_The force sent Odoroki to the ground with his vest cut wide open and a small stream of blood dripping from the cut on his chest, "Whoa! That definitely didn't happen in the underground!" (OLP: 6350)_

"_I end my turn…" Psycho Mantis cackled as his Magical Android lifted her staff high into the air, unleashing a bright glow around Psycho Mantis's body. "And my Magical Android increases my life points back to a stable level!" (PMLP: 7100)_

"_D-Damn it…" Odoroki coughed, trying to cover the wound on his chest._

"_Ha, ha ha!" Stein cackled even louder. "Maybe you should throw in the towel, Emperor-Sama! Against my perfect experiment, your skills mean squat! And against these new cards, types and strategies… You don't stand a chance!"  
_

_Odoroki lowered his head as he slowly got to his knees, '... Maybe… Maybe he's right…'_

_Looking at his deck, Odoroki's breathing began to slow down greatly. 'I… I never felt anything like this before… I can't… I can't take it…'_

_Slowly…_

… _Odoroki began to reach for the top of his deck, his slightly blood covered glove reaching for it as his vision began to blur…_

As those thoughts were coursing through Odoroki's head, Stein couldn't help but smirk with his glasses shinning. He couldn't have expected anything short of perfection with this little test of his.

If he had to be truthful, Stein didn't come up with the idea for this little experiment. He had some inspiration from the rumors he was hearing about other duelists who held the power of his own experiments. So, with the okay from the boss and a little research, Stein managed to find and make a deal with a recently founded group with some guy with a weird haircut…

… However, a name wasn't really established for the group yet, since its members were small and it didn't have much power at the moment. So at the moment, Stein could only describe the group as 'a utopia for psychic duelists and fragile monsters that have been organizing actions and rallies in secret.'

At least the group was kind enough to provide DNA samples of their group… All Stein had to do was provide evidence of his experiments and provide a copy of his research.

Not too bad considering the power that was at his disposal.

But, with a shake of his head, Stein turned back to the duel at hand, looking at the Mental Sphere Demon (2700/2300), Magical Android (2400/1700), and Psychic Snail (1900/1200), Solemn Wishes, and Life Absorbing Machine that was on his representing duelist's field – Psycho Mantis. (PMLP: 7100)

And then Stein's eyes scanned the only two cards on Odoroki's field, the monster card The Fool (1800/1500) and Solemn Wishes along with two cards in his hand… And apparently the spiky haired Emperor of the Underworld was debating among himself whether or not he wanted to draw his next card. '_This is perfect, perfect, perfect! Psycho Mantis is pushing him to his limits!' _(OLP: 6350)

Psycho Mantis on the other hand, narrowed his eyes behind his gas mask's yellow tinted eyes, "… He's done…"

One had to wonder, what was going through Odoroki's head…

'… _This… Is…'_ Odoroki thought looking down at his deck, his eyes looking almost lifeless as he staggered just by standing still. '_Is this… Is this the end? Weird… I-I always saw myself dying in a different manner…' _

Slowly, Odoroki slumped his hand away from his deck, his body suddenly becoming heavier for some odd reason, "Ugh…"

And with a loud bam, Odoroki fell face first into the basketball court that was slowly stained with his seeping blood.

"What? It's over?" Stein moaned with rolling eyes. "I was expecting something a little more from the former Emperor of the Underworld…"

"… You shouldn't be surprised," Psycho Mantis chuckled with his arms crossed. "All he's tasted in this world is artificial pain. And this is his first taste of real pain…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"… Real pain? Puh-lease!"

Odoroki's eyes widened, only to blink in confusion. Pushing himself of the ground, Odoroki stopped for a second to see that there was no blood underneath him, even though he could remember that there was a bloody cut on his chest.

"Get up, you little punk!"

Snapping his head up, Odoroki turned left and right, taking note that he wasn't in the basketball court, rather he was on a night covered bridge, many rusty and ruined cars lining the damaged bridge. Slowly, Odoroki stood up, taking note that there was a moon over head, a full moon that was basked in an eerie yellow glow…

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

'_That voice!'_ Odoroki thought as he turned his head back, seeing that he wasn't alone on the bridge. "You!"

Standing with his back to Odoroki, the other person on the bridge spun on his heels, revealing a mysterious youth with long dark blue hair, combed back with white highlights that complimented his feminine face. The clothes that the youth was wearing consisted of a royal blue vest, along with a tight white long-sleeved shirt that showed the youth's petite figure. The baggy jeans covered that part up. The youth his eyes open to show the dark blue orbs, clearly angry for some reason "Yes… Three years ago… The night that the future Emperor was born into this world, I unknowingly set foot on this very bridge…"

Odoroki stepped back, "This… This isn't possible…"

"Are you blind to the truth, Odoroki-kun?" The blue haired man asked turning his dark blue eyes towards Odoroki. "This is the very place where we first met all those years ago…"

"SHUT UP!" Odoroki roared loudly with his hands snapping to the sides of his head, grabbing his hair as she shook his head. "This is just a dream! Or… Or a nightmare! Maybe…"

BAM!

Odoroki's face was burning with pain, and the great force that had impacted against his face sent him back to the ground. "URK!"

Cracking his fingers in one hand, the blue haired man looked down at Odoroki, his face shadowed by the night's sky save for his gleaming blue eyes, "That prove to you that this isn't a dream? Or am I going to have give you a scar to match the one I gave you last time we met?"

"Ki… Kinjou Chouno!" Odoroki sputtered jumping to his feet as he glared at the former King of the Underworld.

"Hmm… Now all we need is Hell Kaiser," Kinjou cackled crossing his arms over his chest. "And we could throw a small celebration with just the lords of the underground league… Too bad you're not old enough to drink with us…"

"W-Why…" Odoroki growled, clenching a fist towards Kinjou. "Why are you here?!"

"… Heh… I thought you gave up that stuttering habit," Kinjou snickered combing some of his blue hair with his gloved hands. "You haven't changed since a year and half ago…"

"Shut up and answer the damn question!" Odoroki snarled, his eyes becoming fierce.

"Humph, now, now, now, I'm just trying to strike up a conversation with a fellow top dog," Kinjou sighed shaking his head as he walked to one of the destroyed cars on the bridge and began to run his hand on the metal. "And you get rude to me? How unprofessional…"

"Things changed since you gave me this little memento," Odoroki replied running his fingers against the deep scar on his face.

"… Yes… I suppose that was a natural reaction," Kinjou mused tapping his fingers against the car's singed frame. "I guess you have grown up a little since then… But alas, I am surprised that you're getting your ass handed to you by that bug eyed freak."

"…" Odoroki couldn't retort to that sort of comment.

"You're putting that title of yours to shame!" Kinjou roared slamming his fist into the car's frame, bending the metal as if it was nothing more than tinfoil. "The very title that I bestowed on you when I left the Underground!"

"You don't understand!" Odoroki snapped back throwing his arm to the side. "He's not only using a new kind of monster type… But he has those weird Synchro monsters! It's like they replaced Fusion and Ritual monsters completely! And I…"

BAM!

"URK!" Odoroki yelped as he was flung to the ground by that powerful force.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kinjou spat standing over the slightly stunned Odoroki (hey he took two of those punches in the last five minutes). "You're just giving excuses! A real Emperor or King wouldn't do that!"

"I never asked to have this title…" Odoroki muttered…

… Just before Kinjou slammed his foot directly into Odoroki's stomach, "Neither did I! But did you see me complain?! Hell no!

"In fact… I grew stronger!" Kinjou continued to apply pressure to Odoroki's stomach with his apparently iron covered boot, making the young man groan in pain. "And stronger until I became the man I am today!!"

"B-But…" Odoroki started as Kinjou pulled his boot off his predecessor.

Before Odoroki could even finish that sentence, Kinjou lifted Odoroki by his vest's collar, "Enough! I even gave you two of the cards from my deck! And you haven't even won with it yet in this duel! And you haven't even touched that second monster!"

Releasing his grip, Kinjou sighed watching Odoroki fall to his back, "Then again… You couldn't use them well in your Deck Overloaded as it is."

"I'll have you know that deck was able to beat you!" Odoroki retorted jumping to his feet.

"… Indeed… Your Mad Demon deck that you first used didn't work at all," Kinjou commented before shaking his head. "Wait a minute! I didn't come here to reminisce about the past! I've come here to make you get up and make that Psycho Mantis say his prayers!"

"And how the hell am I…" Odoroki started before Kinjou smirked greatly with his foot slamming into the ground.

"The how doesn't matter," Kinjou interrupted. "It's the prize at the end that matters… You beat this freak and survive in the process… You will get your answers from me…"

Odoroki's eyes widened.

And this action didn't go unnoticed by Kinjou, "If you manage to live, come to this very bridge at midnight…"

"How am I supposed believe you?" Odoroki asked narrowing his eyes before a powerful gust of wind erupted around the two.

"That's the thing," Kinjou replied howling his arms up, the wind howling around him. "You don't… And so, I implore you Odoroki-kun…

"LIVE!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hmm… We should probably start wrapping this up," Stein sighed jumping from his perch on the basketball hoop and landing on his feet. "A shame though… I thought that Emperor-sama would put up more of a fight…"

"Against me," Psycho Mantis cackled lifting his hands up into the air. "This bug didn't…"

… live…

Both Stein and Psycho Mantis stopped, both of them turning around at the sight of Odoroki… Who was standing up, his arms limp at his sides.

… Live…

Then slowly lifting his arms up, Odoroki reached for his deck…

LIVE!

"… I… I'll live!" Odoroki roared pulling off the top card from his deck, raising his head up to reveal that the fire had returned to his eyes. (OLP: 6850)

"Hmm… Looks like he had a spark left," Stein mused as he rubbed his chin a few times.

"… No…" Psycho Mantis cackled crossing his arms around his chest as Odoroki fitted two of the three cards in his hand into his duel disk, making them appear behind his remaining monster. "I can sense that what we're seeing isn't a spark… But rather a wildfire about to engulf a forest!"

"I activate the spell card… Coins of the Underworld!" Odoroki announced as a powerful black flame erupted around the two duelists, making Stein jump back slightly. "Now! We discard our hands and draw cards from the bottom of our decks till we have five cards!"

"But since we don't have any cards in our hands," Psycho Mantis growled as five cards popped out from both duelist's decks. "We both get five free cards…" (PMLP: 7600) (OLP: 7350)

The moment that Odoroki fitted his five cards in front of him, he nodded, "Next! I activate the effect of a monster card in my hand! By removing my Coins of the Underworld from my graveyard, I can special summon Spell Striker from my hand!"

A large bright light popped in front of Odoroki, forming into a small blue armored warrior with a large red cape that billowed into the wind (600/200). "And thanks to that, my normal summon is wide open, I'll summon Armor Breaker in attack mode!"

Leaping from behind Odoroki, a largely armored hammer armored like warrior appeared landing directly next to the Spell Striker (800/800).

"Two weaklings for the price of one," Stein chuckled pushing up his glasses. '_But… This combo…'_

"You won't be talking like that for too long!" Odoroki shouted before the Armor Breaker leapt into the air, spinning around to become a large hammer that the Spell Striker gripped in his small hands. "My Armor Breaker happens to be a Union monster… And gives the equipped warrior a special ability when he makes damage to your life points!"

"And how do you think that monster will do that?" Psycho Mantis questioned crossing his arms again.

"Allow me to show you!" Odoroki shouted throwing his hand towards Psycho Mantis. "Here's my Spell Striker's ability! Allowing me to attack you directly!"

"What?!" Psycho Mantis shouted jumping back slightly…

Only to have the Spell Striker jump in front of him! Spinning around, the Spell Striker delivered a powerful slam of the hammer directly into the gas masked man's stomach, sending him skidding on the ground slightly. "HA!" (PMLP: 7000)

"And here's the real kicker!" Odoroki stated as cracks began to appear on the Life Absorbing Machine's card. "Remember, my Armor Breaker gets to destroy one card on the field… And my choice is one of your life point cards! And the one that gives you returns on your monsters' effects seems like the smart choice!"

Psycho Mantis lifted his arms up, blocking the shattered remains of his trap card that shattered. "Heh… Don't act so cocky! Just because you caused me to lose one of my replenishing cards… I have an obvious field advantage!"

"Very well… If that's what you think," Odoroki stated crossing his arms over his slightly bloody chest. "Then turn end…"

"Heh, starting to act confident again?" Psycho Mantis asked slowly pulling off the top card from his deck, giving him a pure six card hand. '_And thanks to him… I've got a pure arsenal of Psychics lined up to crush him… I can even finish this during this turn if those two set cards are only bluffs!'_ (PMLP: 7500)

If his mouth was visible, Psycho Mantis's dirty smirk would've stained everyone's eyes who would gaze upon it, '_And luckily… I've got a way to find out. After all, I am the world's greatest telepath…'_

It would only take a second, and as Psycho Mantis closed his eyes, he could feel his own psyche starting to slip into Odoroki's mind…

'_Heh! Now, now, now! That wouldn't be fair!'_

Psycho Mantis's eyes widened behind his yellow tinted lenses, and he would've cursed if it wasn't for the fact that there was a blue phantom of sorts standing behind Odoroki…

'_I'm not normally one to play by the rules… But this little worm could use a little boost now don't you think?'_

Narrowing his eyes, Psycho Mantis shook his head, '_What the hell is this? There's no way this brat could stop my search into his mind…'_

'_And you'd be right on that… But then again, you're not the only one with skills like that… And besides, natural will always defeat artificial…'_

"Fine!" Psycho Mantis growled at the blue phantom holding up another card of his. "Then allow me to show you the powers that I possess once more… I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode!"

A powerful jolt of electricity crashed into the ground, rising up into a slim man dressed in a red space suit with several electrical markings on it with a large fishbowl covering his head (1700/700). Throwing a few punches into the air, the Telekinetic Shocker slammed its foot into the ground, "And next, I'll unleash my attack with Mental Sphere Demon!"

With a loud roar, the large psychic demon flew towards the Fool… Only to have a large barrier appear around Odoroki's entire field, sending the demon flying back through the air over Psycho Mantis's head.

"Too bad I had my Negate Attack face down," Odoroki commented with his arms crossed over his chest. "Too bad for you Psycho Mantis…"

Taking two of his cards from his hand, Psycho Mantis slid the cards into his duel disk, making them appear around his Solemn Wishes. "Two cards face down… Turn end…"

"Then… My draw!" Odoroki announced as the light from his own Solemn Wishes began to engulf him. (OLP: 7850)

Snapping his fingers, Odoroki's face down card flipped up, transforming into the green and blue Pot of Greed, "My other card activates! Now, I can draw two more cards from my deck!" (OLP: 8350)

'_I was half right!?'_ Psycho Mantis questioned taking a step back.

"Now then… I release the Fool!" Odoroki announced as the Fool leapt high into the air, slowly being absorbed into a large circle of light. "This allows me to special summon Turret Warrior from my hand!"

The light shattered, allowing a large fortress like warrior to crash onto the ground, four cannons mounted on it's large shoulders (1200/2000) were revealed as the weird looking warrior threw his arm to the side.

"Hmm… Well, now that's a new one," Stein admitted as the Fool appeared behind the Turret Warrior before it began to merge with the Turret Warrior, making it's dark brown armor turn black (1200/2000 + 1800/0). "W-What the?! How in the world…"

"By doing so," Odoroki explained with his eyes narrowed at Psycho Mantis. "My Turret Warrior gains the attack points of the released warrior that he was summoned with. And since I didn't normal summon this turn… I summon Mercenary Quick-Draw!"

A powerful gust of wind blew over the basketball court, allowing the poncho dressed mercenary (500/1000) to appear in front of Odoroki, pushing up his cowboy hat to reveal his smirking face. "Now then… Spell Striker! Mercenary Quick-Draw! Attack him directly!"

The small warrior leapt up into the air, spinning the powerful hammer over his head as the Mercenary leapt to the side, spinning the two six-shooters in his hands…

"Don't get cocky!" Psycho Mantis snarled pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate the trap card, Waboku!"

Three blue robed nuns appeared in front of both monsters, making them stop dead in their tracks before they lowered their weapons to the ground while Psycho Mantis cackled loudly. "Sorry… But you won't be damaging me this turn!"

Looking at last four cards in his hand, Odoroki lifted two cards up, "Then I'll just set these two bad boys on the field…"

The two set cards appeared behind his three warriors, allowing Odoroki to cross his arms. "And that's that!"

"Humph! Yeah right!" Psycho Mantis scoffed to the side reaching for his deck. "My draw!" (PMLP: 8000)

'_Damn… With the way this duel is going on,'_ Stein thought before he leaned up against the basketball pole behind Psycho Mantis. '_I might just get something more than I originally expected…'_

"Now then… I think it's time for a change of pace," Psycho Mantis coughed as he slapped his newly drawn card onto his duel disk. "I summon Power Injector in attack mode!"

A loud battle cry erupted over the field, allowing large Frankenstein like monster to crash onto the ground next to Psycho Mantis, its blue suit slightly futuristic as it lifted its arms up to reveal two large cannons instead of hands. The monster's head was bald to reveal the three screws popping from its head (1300/1400) and the emotionless face that came with it. "And since I have a full field of five Psychic Monsters… I will get the most of my trap card, Psychic Rejuvenation!"

A gold aura erupted all over the five Psychic monsters on Psycho Mantis's field, slowly drawing the energy directly into their master's body, allowing the world's greatest psychic to float in the air, "For each Psychic monster I control… A thousand of my life points will be recovered!" (PMLP: 13000)

Odoroki was silent as he watched Psycho Mantis's life points sky rocket over the ten thousand mark.

"And don't think for a second that I'm done gaining life points," Psycho Mantis cackled as his Power Injector began to glow a bright red. "But first, I need to pay a few life points… I activate Power Injector's special ability! By relinquishing six hundred life points, I can increase the attack points of all Psychic monsters gain five hundred attack points!" (PMLP: 12400)

The bright red aura continued to flow over the rest of the psychics, empowering all of the psychic monsters (2700/2300 + 500/0) (2400/1700 + 500/0) (1900/1200 + 500/0) (1700/700 + 500/0) (1300/1400 + 500/0). "Sure… It might not be enough to defeat you in the regular manner… But with the tricks up my sleeve, you might just die from that attack!"

All five of the Psychic monsters leapt into the air all of them getting ready to destroy the only three monsters on Odoroki's field…

"I activate my trap card!" Odoroki shouted throwing his hand onto the duel disk's button, making one of the two face down cards on his field to pop up, immediately transforming into a large silver demonic armor. "A trap card, known as Soul Shield!"

A powerful glow erupted over Odoroki's body, creating a powerful force that erupted from his body, sending all five of Psycho Mantis's monsters skidding backwards. "By cutting my life points in half, I can negate that attack and end your battle phase!" (OLP: 4175)

"Heh… You just lost almost the same amount of life points I would've inflicted on you," Psycho Mantis coughed as all five of his Psychic monsters growled in protest. "That was a useless move!"

'… _No… It wasn't,'_ Stein growled in his mind. '_If there's one thing I know about underground duelists… No move is useless…'_

"I set a card face down…" Psycho Mantis cackled as the card appeared next to his Solemn Wishes before he lifted his hand up towards his Magical Android (2400/1700). "And during my end phase, my Magical Android allows me to gain even more life points! This time the max!" (PMLP: 15400)

'_Hmm… I seriously have no clue as to who to root for…'_ Stein thought with a few question marks popping over his head as all five of Psycho Mantis's Psychic monsters returned to normal attack strength.

Slowly, Odoroki snapped off the top card from his deck, his fanged teeth appearing on his face, "Heh… Perfect… Simply perfect." (OLP: 4675)

"Hmm?" Psycho Mantis and Stein questioned at the same time as a dark aura seemed to appear around Odoroki's body.

Stein had to push up his glasses… He'd never seen this sort of… No, scratch that, '_Hmm… Heh, heh, heh… This has become oh so interesting!'_

"You couldn't help yourself…" Odoroki cackled with his scar covered face curling into a rather destructive smirk on his face. "… Ya know… I don't normally break out the next guy… Since my life points haven't gotten this low since… Well, I can't even remember…"

That's when the Armor Breaker leapt from the Spell Striker, returning back into a monster with its arms crossed over its chest… Just before it and Spell Striker leapt into the air, shattering into several red sparks of energy…

"So… Face the wrath of the king!" Odoroki roared as the red sparks began to come back together, forming into a powerful black shadow that began to take form into a large dragon shape.

Stein's glasses nearly fell slid off of his nose as he stepped away from the basketball pole, "N-No way!?! H-H-How the hell do you… How the hell do you have that card?!!"

Unknown to the three duelists, a mysterious cloaked person watched the duel with a large grin on his overshadowed face. '_Hmm… How classic… And I guess he was able to pull off this move…'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

While the action was rumbling through the streets, atop of the buildings or on the courts… It was actually quite calm at the Domino City Police, so much so that Wolfgainer was able to sneak in a smoke for the craving that was biting him at the back of his mind…

"Ha…" Wolfgainer sighed with a ring of smoke escaping from his mouth as he lifted his legs up, propping them on top of the table in the conference room that was given to the group assigned to the search of the Emperor of the Underworld.

At the moment, Wolfgainer was the only one in the room… Shinre was investigating that incident at Zeppel's, Nathaniel was doing Wolfgainer's paperwork, and Hareta was checking her resources about the Emperor's whereabouts.

However, not even the sweet taste of nicotine and tobacco was enough to calm Wolfgainer down. The higher ups were starting to nip at his neck, trying to find out any and all information that was concerning this mission, and personally, it felt like a pain in his backside instead of his neck.

'_Damn it, I wish I could just get those bastards off my back!'_ Wolfgainer thought holding up his cigarette into the air. If it wasn't just the board of higher ups nipping at his heels, it was also the prank phone calls that he was getting from people who supposedly knew of the Emperor's whereabouts…

"Bah!" Wolfgainer growled putting out his cigarette on his ashtray. '_Oh and I can't forget the information that Mad Dog gave me… I've checked out almost every dojo on the Domino circuit and got laughed at every single one of them…'_

Yeah, what a way to improve his ego…

RING!

RING!

Moving his eyes to the side, Wolfgainer growled at the phone near his ashtray. Recently, he decided to ignore the phone that sat on his table, after all, all he's been getting were the prank calls…

… Not like he had a choice in the matter.

With a slam of his foot, Wolfgainer made the phone fly up into the air, allowing him to catch the phone, "Domino City Police hotline, you've reached the Emperor information center, Detective Wolfgainer talking…"

"Hello? I guess I have the right place then…"

"I take it you too have information concerning the Emperor of the Underworld?" Wolfgainer sighed reaching for his pack of Lucky Seven cigarettes, they were getting low in number and frankly, since these were imported from the U.S.A., and the price was getting steeper to not only have them smuggled here, but also to buy them. "Please state your information and…"

"How about you cut with the monotone and listen?"

Wolfgainer's eyes narrowed slightly before he pulled out one of the remaining Lucky Seven cigarettes from the small box, "Heh, you mind telling why you're giving me lip? Especially since I can throw ya into the slammer."

"Well, excuse me! But I'm not really in the best of moods since I learned this information about the Emperor of the Underworld."

"I know the feelin'," Wolfgainer sighed searching for his lighter. "So I'll humor ya, let's start with a description of the Emperor…"

"Fiery reddish brown hair with three extra long spikes popping on the top of his head, a small, yet slightly muscular body, and his face has a long scar on it."

Wolfgainer raised an eyebrow, "… Alright, have you seen him duel before and if so, what kind of duel monster deck does he run?"

"I have seen his deck, and he runs a drawing deck which focuses on have a sixty card deck…"

Good so far, but there were two possibilities that Wolfgainer could draw so far from this information. One, this person was an audience member in the underground, or two, this was the real deal. And taking in account that her voice seemed to be a little young for someone to be a viewer of those matches…

"Alright, let's hear what information you've got," Wolfgainer muttered lifting up his lighter to his cigarette, lighting it in the process.

"Odoroki Ryusei – The Emperor of the Underworld, has been staying at a dojo under a false name…"

Wolfgainer's eyes widened, and he almost dropped his cigarette, "… Before you continue… Who is this?"

"… M-My name is… Saika Miyamoto…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"ARGH!"

"W-What power!" Stein shouted as the powerful crimson wind swept through the basketball court, sending him and Psycho Mantis skidding back. (PMLP: 12100)

The large black and red dragon like shadow roared greatly behind Odoroki, who held up two of his three cards left in his hand. "I set two cards face down… And end my turn!"

The shadow behind Odoroki shattered like glass falling behind him before it disappeared, "Of course, at the end of my turn, he's sent to the graveyard… But he's done his job."

Indeed, whatever monster Odoroki had summoned had not only cleared the entire field, but had also managed to damage Psycho Mantis greatly.

"My… My strategy…" Psycho Mantis growled slowly standing up from the ground. "GONE!"

'… _The Fool got me concerned…'_ Stein thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. '_But… But that monster just now…'_

"Don't think you can win!" Psycho Mantis growled pulling off the top card from his deck, turning the card around for him to look at. "Take for example this! I…"

"I activate Drop Off!" Odoroki shouted as his face down card lifted up, making both Stein and Psycho Mantis jump slightly. "Send that card you just drew to the graveyard!"

"N-No…" Psycho Mantis growled fitting the monster card into his graveyard slot. "… Turn end…"

'_He… He's almost a different person…'_ Stein thought pushing up his large glasses.

"… Draw…" Odoroki quietly said pulling off the top card from his deck. "… I activate the equip spell card, Premature Burial!" (OLP: 3875)

A powerful bright light erupted from the ground, forming into the Fool (1800/1500), spinning his long sword into the air as he glared at Psycho Mantis, "Attack him directly!"

Disappearing for a few seconds, the dark warrior appeared directly in front of Psycho Mantis, slicing through the psychic master's body with its sword, "ARGH!" (PMLP: 10300)

"You little…" Psycho Mantis growled as the Fool appeared in front of Odoroki, stabbing the sword into the ground.

Odoroki simply crossed his arms as the Fool crossed his arms over his chest as well.

"Don't think that this duel is done!" Psycho Mantis snarled nearly ripping his next card from his deck and into his hand. "Heh… And if you thought that you can win, then I'll just change this around! I activate the continuous Spell card, Teleport!"

The spell card appeared before Psycho Mantis, revealing the picture of the Power Injector appearing in a burst of light, "Now, when you have a monster on the field while I don't, I can special summon a Psychic monster from my hand for only eight hundred life points." (PMLP: 9500)

Slapping the other card from his hand, a powerful twister erupted onto the field, forming into a rather strange and bulky blue skinned monster covered with weather scanning equipment with a large satellite on its back, and with a loud roar, the monster canceled the twister around it's body (2300/2000). "For example, I can special summon the Storm Caller from my hand… And Storm Caller, attack the Fool!"

Clapping its hands together, the Storm Caller unleashed a powerful twister of green wind towards the Fool. "I activate the Fool's effect! Now, I reveal the top card of my deck…"

Odoroki pulled off the top card from his deck, spinning it around to reveal his deck's main trap card, Greed, "And since it's a trap card, not only do I get to negate your attack…"

Spinning around, the Fool sliced through the twister with the sword he had redrawn from the ground, sending his overcoat's tails and hair fluttering upwards, "… And end your battle phase."

"And my turn apparently," Psycho Mantis growled holding up his empty hands. "I hold no more cards in my hand… And thus, I cannot perform any other moves this turn."

"Leaving me to continue with my turn," Odoroki finished with his arms crossed before he snapped off the top card from his deck. "Now then… I'll start this turn by summoning Tomahawk Hunter in attack mode!"

Leaping from one of the nearby buildings, the tribal warrior leapt onto the ground, spinning the tomahawks in his hands (1500/1400) before smirking at the Fool. "I'll end my turn."

'_Hmm… He'll probably use Tomahawk Hunter's attack deflecting ability,'_ Stein thought watching as Psycho Mantis drew his next card. '_But still… there's the chance of his face down card being something else…'_

"… I set one card face down," Psycho Mantis growled before throwing his hand towards the Storm Caller. "And Storm Caller! Attack the Tomahawk Hunter!"

'_I'll make him waste that defense!'_

Just as the Storm Caller unleashed another powerful twister of green wind, this time towards the tribal warrior…

"I activate my trap card!" Odoroki announced as his face down card flipped up, revealing a Mechanical Chaser being covered by a Cannon Soldier's cannon blast. "Covering Fire combines my monsters' attacks into one!"

Both of Odoroki's monsters leapt into the air, the Fool and Tomahawk Hunter (1500 + 1800) both back to back before they spun into a large green and black twister of their own, crashing into the Storm Caller's and shattering it before the two monsters slammed into the surprised Storm Caller. (PMLP: 8500)

"Urk!?" Psycho Mantis questioned looking at his life point counter. "You… You little runt…"

"Don't blame me you put all your best cards out before this duel barely started," Odoroki retorted pulling off his next card from his deck. "I'm just a duelist trying to survive… Speaking of, I activate the effect of a monster card I've had in my hand for a while, I discard my Demon's Treasure, and then, I can draw two cards. Any monster cards I draw with this effect are immediately discarded…"

Odoroki turned the top two cards from his deck around, revealing Silver Safe and Giant Trunade. "Now then, the Fool! Tomahawk Hunter! Attack him directly!"

The gas masked duelist stepped back just before both of Odoroki's monsters appeared in front of him, slicing him across the chest with both of their weapons, making Psycho Mantis stagger backwards, "Y-You…" (PMLP: 5200)

"And I've just started!" Odoroki shouted taking one of the cards he drew thanks to Demon's Treasure. "I now activate Silver Safe!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hmm…" Wolfgainer questioned raising an eyebrow at the dojo that the girl on the phone told him to come to. Personally, Wolfgainer didn't really care for those swordsman skills, after all, he wasn't originally from Japan and preferred a gun to a sword…

But with a shake of his head, Wolfgainer pushed the button next to the door, expecting a bunch of wind chimes or bells to signify his arrival…

… Needless to say, when he got _The Mexican Hat Dance_ song, Wolfgainer couldn't help but sweatdrop. '_… Weird…_'

A few seconds later after the musical doorbell rang, the large doors slowly opened up, revealing a fully dressed Sai standing in the doorway, "… You must be Detective Wolfgainer…"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Wolfgainer nodded to the blue haired teenaged girl, "Indeed I am… And that must make you Miss Miyamoto. And for your sake, this had better not be a prank for your sake."

"I assure you," Sai stated stepping to the side to allow Wolfgainer to enter. "I've never been so serious before…"

A few minutes later in the dinning room, Wolfgainer sat at the table with Sai and another teenaged girl, this one with long dark hair tied around in a weird fashion ending with a heart like trinket. A little edgy with the tea they served him, Wolfgainer wished he could just whipped out his cigarette… But since these were ladies and he was taught never to do anything that could insult a lady…

"… Alright, so should I ask why he's been here? After all, if you knew that…"

"As I said," Sai interrupted with her hands wrapped around her tea cup. "He was here under an alias, we all had no idea that he was the Emperor of the Underworld."

The other girl turned her head to the side.

However, Wolfgainer narrowed his brow, "I see… And do you have any evidence to back up your claim?"

Sai merely ducked under the table for a few seconds, allowing her come back up with a folded up black clothing, "… This is his…"

With a raised eyebrow, Wolfgainer took the clothing and began to unfurl it… His eyes widening at the sight that it was a sleeveless black coat, but it was the emblem that was the cause of his reaction, "A… A crown engulfed in flames…"

Pulling the overcoat to his side of the table, Wolfgainer coughed once to regain his composure, "… Alright, am I correct in assuming that there are other people living here?"

Sai slowly nodded, trying to ignore the pleading look on the other girl's face (something that Wolfgainer couldn't help but notice…). "… Alright, here's what is going to happen, I'm going to give a call to the station, and then…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"ARGH!" Psycho Mantis shouted as he skidded backwards from the two monsters' attacks once more. "W-Why am I…" (PMLP: 1900)

As the Fool and Tomahawk Hunter leapt back to Odoroki's field, both of them with their arms crossed, Psycho Mantis threw his arm to the side, "Why am I losing to you!?! I'm superior!"

"… All you have is false power," Odoroki growled narrowing his eyes. "If you had true power then…"

"_One more time! We're gonna celebrate! Oh yeah, alright!_"

Odoroki and Psycho Mantis stopped for a second, turning towards Stein who had flicked out his cell phone, "Sorry 'bout that, but I need to take this…"

Both duelists sweatdropped as Stein continued with his cell call, "Stein here… Oh, Dorkus! Ah, I see… You have Volgin too?"

…

"WHAT?! What do you mean you left him there!?!"

…

"… I see… I didn't count on one of your co-workers would be there… That's my fault," Stein sighed pushing up his glasses. "Did you at least retrieve… Oh! Good! Most excellent!"

Snapping his phone shut, Stein fitted his hands into his lab coat's pockets, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but thanks to my fellow co-worker, we'll have to cut this short…"

"But we're not done here!" Odoroki snarled lifting up his duel disk. "Not until someone's life points are…"

Before Odoroki could continue, a powerful invisible force sent him skidding backwards towards the chain link fence next to the basketball pole that stood behind Odoroki. "URK!"

Psycho Mantis slowly lowered his arms, growling through his gas mask, "… Sir… Allow me to destroy this…"

"No," Stein sighed holding his own arm up to Psycho Mantis. "He's not really a part of the equation… He's a remainder that was needed to test your powers. And I've already had more than enough information on that matter."

"… Very well…" Psycho Mantis cackled before pointing his finger towards Odoroki. "However… Don't think for a second that our business is finished Emperor-sama! I will be back… And we will finish our little game."

"Ooh, excellent exit speech!" Stein announced clapping his hands a few times before he reached into his pockets a few more times.

"You two… Aren't…" Odoroki growled standing up, his brow narrowed down at the two weird characters in front of him. "Going anywhere!"

"Scotty!" Stein shouted into the air throwing his hand into the air. "Beam us up!"

Apparently, Stein had thrown several silver orbs onto the basketball court's blacktop, bouncing a few times before they exploded into several clouds of smoke that covered both Stein and Psycho Mantis. The force of the multiple explosions even made Odoroki jump back slightly with his duel disk covering his mouth. "Urk!"

"… Sir… Who's Scotty?"

"It's a trek reference! Now get us out of here!"

"… Yes sir…"

When the smoke blew away, the two were gone. Odoroki knelt to the ground, slamming his fist into the blacktop the moment his knees touched the ground, "DAMN IT!"

'… _Why am I feeling like this?'_

Lowering his head, Odoroki slammed his fist one more time into ground…

Taking off his duel disk, Odoroki slowly sat down to allow his back to lean up against the chain linked fence taking in a deep breath before he looked up into the air, noticing that there weren't any clouds above…

"Heh, not a single cloud in the sky," Odoroki chuckled with a smirk on his face as he reached around for his hat, pulling it over his fiery hair and extra long strands of hair. "I don't… I don't know…"

"I don't know why I'm acting like this. It doesn't make any sense."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, at an unknown location…

"Ugh…"

Raising his head up, Leo winced in pain, "Ack!" His head was pounding, and as he sat up, Leo grabbed his head, "W-What hit me?"

Unfortunately, Leo had bigger problems. When his head stopped ringing, Leo realized he wasn't on the Domino City Hospital roof any more. In fact, he was inside what appeared to be an extremely fancy hotel room, one that could easily rival the Ritz. With a dark blue color scheme, this room looked like it could hold a party of three or four couples, complete with a television and refrigerator.

It was then that Leo noticed that his wounds and burns he had gotten from Volgin were properly bandaged, "W-Who did this?"

There were so many questions that needed to be answered.

Like, who were those two guys who were knocked out on the other two beds?

_A trap waiting in the wings…_

_A mystery hanging over Leo's head…_

_What will destiny bring?_

_Or will Odoroki's destiny be one of dread?_

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Demon's Treasure / Dark / LV. 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000 / Fiend/Effect:** By discarding this card from your hand, you may draw two cards from your deck. Any monsters drawn with this effect are discarded and for each one inflict 500 points of damage to your life points.

**Description:** A large silver treasure chest with a large demonic face on it.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Shinre:** Finally! I get my own chapter preview!

**Wolfgainer:** Where the hell are you anyway?

**Shinre: **Master of the paranormal, Shinre follows on the heels of the mystery plaguing Domino City, closing in on the real master mind behind everything!

**Wolfgainer:** … That doesn't really answer the question at hand.

**Shinre:**_** Next time on Secret Paranormal Agent – Shinre! Final Episode – The Hidden Files! Can the awesomely cool detective find the truth, or will he be buried under all of the lies?**_

**Stein:** … I maybe an otaku, but this guy takes the cake for being a dork.

**Wolfgainer:** … No arguments here…

_**Next time – Draw 22: Search Striker**_

**Stein:** Personally, I think that _**Tactical Espionage Expert**_ would be better as a title for next chapter.

_Author's note: Brownie points for anyone who can guess the name of the monster that Odoroki used to clear the field (I think it's obvious but hey.) _


	22. Draw 22: Search Striker

_**Draw 22**_

_**Search Striker**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**I am a simple man… **_

_**I love anime. Particularly the sci-fi genre… And secretly the harem genre too blush .**_

_**I love manga…**_

_**And one day I hope to find a cute shy girl in large glasses who loves the same things (… Although, now-a-days, that's like a blue rose). But until then, I'm just a simple scientist with extra ordinary ideas that are being used to their potential.**_

_**Of course, just because I'm an otaku, that doesn't mean that, I don't know a few tricks up my sleeve, both on and off the dueling field.**_

"Damn it!"

Test tubes and papers flew through the air making Ducas, Faust and King blink in confusion at Stein's actions and behavior. However, none of them was willing to risk their heads to be bitten off by the enraged otaku.

"… Someone needs to do it," Faust muttered leaning towards King and Ducas. "For the life of me, I can't figure out why he's pissed off."

"Uh, yeah," Ducas muttered under his breath as he combed back his greasy black hair. '_He couldn't be this upset about Volgin could he?'_

"Hmm, whatever the reason," King stated taking a step away from the two gentlemen. "We will have to ask eventually, so, why not now my good friends? And if you two are lacking in the courage department, I'll just have to step up to the plate."

King cautiously walked up to the enraged Stein.

"So, is he doomed?" Ducas asked blinking a few times.

"Hmm, well, with King's personality," Faust muttered scratching his chin a few times. "He might be able to suppress the rage that our resident Otaku is exhibiting. But then again, Stein has been quite known to be rather judgmental. One time, someone accidentally stepped on one of his specially ordered manga…"

"And what happened then?" Ducas questioned, watching as King now stood directly behind the rampaging Stein.

"Well, let's say that the S.S. Brigadier here," Faust noted with a shiver crawling up his spine. "It wasn't our first choice in bases."

"What the?! Didn't that master guy get upset or something?" Ducas yelped, wondering what kind of secret the glasses wearing dork kept hidden behind his lab coat and large glasses.

"Even the master knows the wrath of an otaku when it comes to his collection being ruined," Faust admitted with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. "Heck, Stein and Yumi were the ones who were with the Master since the beginning, so it's weird to tell who was the original brain behind this…"

"That makes no sense," Ducas stated.

"Quiet Dorkus," Faust scolded holding his hand up.

"Stein-sama," King started getting a large death glare from the sci-fi loving Otaku's glasses. "I believe that because of your behavior, that there is something wrong. Would you mind telling me what happens to be the problem?"

Slamming his fist into the desk, Stein's dark orbs frowned behind his glasses, almost becoming slits like an animal's eyes, "You wanna know? You really wanna know?"

"Hence why I asked," King reiterated.

"Well… Where to begin?" Stein mused to himself rather calmly before he pushed up his coke-bottle glasses. "I guess with the fact that not even one of my four experiments, not mentioning that one of them is missing, couldn't defeat a single runt! Then toss in the fact that you three took your sweet time to get here with not only the three brats, but one of you lost Volgin!"

"I said I was sorry!" Ducas shouted, not his fault that he couldn't lift up such a big guy, and he was just getting used to his abilities now.

Ignoring Ducas, Stein just continued, "And if it wasn't bad enough, I just found out that the information that I achieved with the duels isn't enough!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Stein spun around, his foot colliding with the desk, sending it skidding across the ground, the steel floor groaning in pain as the marks of Stein's rage appeared on the floor, "GRR!!"

"Gentlemen," King coughed taking a few steps back. "I suggest that we should retreat."

"Good plan!" Ducas and Faust shouted at the same time before all three duelists ran out of Stein's lab, just as the papers and pencils went flying into the air once more.

And just as the three were about to escape, Ducas turned to the other two escapees, "By the way… Do you know what happened with that credit card I had when I came to work with you guys? I looked for it this morning and…"

A loud crashing sound erupted behind them, ending that question.

"ARGH!"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Meanwhile, back on the streets of Domino, with his disguise partially fixed thanks to some bandages he bought at a local medical store, Odoroki weakly walked through the oddly empty streets, '_… What the hell happened during that duel?'_

"_Are you blind to the truth, Odoroki-kun?" The blue haired man asked turning his dark blue eyes towards Odoroki. "This is the very place where we first met all those years ago…"_

"_SHUT UP!" Odoroki roared loudly with his hands snapping to the sides of his head, grabbing his hair as she shook his head. "This is just a dream! Or… Or a nightmare! Maybe…"_

_BAM!_

_Odoroki's face was burning with pain, and the great force that had impacted against his face sent him back to the ground. "URK!"_

_Cracking his fingers in one hand, the blue haired man looked down at Odoroki, his face shadowed by the night's sky save for his gleaming blue eyes, "That prove to you that this isn't a dream? Or am I going to have give you a scar to match the one I gave you last time we met?"_

"_Ki… Kinjou Chouno!" Odoroki sputtered jumping to his feet as he glared at the former King of the Underworld. _

"_Hmm… Now all we need is Hell Kaiser," Kinjou cackled crossing his arms over his chest. "And we could throw a small celebration with just the lords of the underground league… Too bad you're not old enough to drink with us…"_

"_W-Why…" Odoroki growled, clenching a fist towards Kinjou. "Why are you here?!"  
_

"… _Heh… I thought you gave up that stuttering habit," Kinjou snickered combing some of his blue hair with his gloved hands. "You haven't changed since a year and half ago…"_

'_How did I even feel that fist?'_ Odoroki questioned rubbing his slightly red cheek. "Doesn't make any sense… But then again, I just dueled against a fictional game character with supernatural powers so I'm not sure what's real and what's not."

But, what Odoroki was more concerned with was the message that Kinjou gave the former Emperor of the Underworld…

"_The how doesn't matter," Kinjou interrupted. "It's the prize at the end that matters… You beat this freak and survive in the process… You will get your answers from me…"_

_Odoroki's eyes widened. _

_And this action didn't go unnoticed by Kinjou, "If you manage to live, come to this very bridge at midnight…"_

"_How am I supposed believe you?" Odoroki asked narrowing his eyes before a powerful gust of wind erupted around the two. _

"_That's the thing," Kinjou replied howling his arms up, the wind howling around him. "You don't…"_

Whether or not that message was real or not, that was up to Odoroki to decide to investigate. Of course, he still had about ten hours until the deadline. That would give Odoroki some time to properly take care of his wounds back at the dojo.

But shaking the pain from his chest, Odoroki trekked through the streets, noticing that he was near Zeppel's department store, '_… I wonder… That otaku showed me those visions of Hyatt, Solo and… And that one guy that I don't know. Was he bluffing when he was talking about them?'_

With a wave of his hat covered head, Odoroki stopped in front of a small café across from Zeppel's, "Nah, Solo's too tough and can fight on par with almost anyone, while Hyatt… Hyatt…

"… He's too stupid to die young."

Snickering under his breath, Odoroki continued on his way…

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Shinre, a young detective in the Domino Police City unit and an investigator of the paranormal of the world.

When he first signed on to this job, he knew full well that he would see some disturbing things, not only including dead bodies, how criminals used people as shields, but countless oddities in this business as well.

But, the sight at the hospital's roof… That was something that wasn't even covered by his alien website, even more bizarre than the fact that the duelists themselves were the ones behind the damage that left the hospital's roof, burns on the concrete itself and broken chain link fences scattered about.

After that Leo kid's finishing move, Volgin received a taste of his own medicine, knocking him out in the process. However, when the monsters disappeared, Leo himself had fallen to the ground.

A little late for that, Shinre walked from his hiding space, his phone signaling for some back up from the Domino Police Station.

And that's when 'he' appeared.

'_Ducas Gant, age twenty-four,_' Shinre thought looking at the file on his dashboard's built in computer as he revved through the streets on his standard issued motorcycle, thank goodness for auto-pilot. '_Rank: Officer, current location – Unknown, disappeared a few weeks ago during an investigation concerning the Underground Duelist League.'_

"I had wondered where he had disappeared to. But, I never expected to see him there."

But, the eyes couldn't have been playing tricks on Shinre, thus brought Shinre to do some looking into Ducas's files, "Computer, bring up all recent records that concern Ducas Gant's credit record done on company policy."

"Affirmative."

Slowly the computer screen flashed, revealing a rather long list on the screen that Shinre read off, "Let's see… One Chinese dress, seven fans, four dozens of 'black' roses, three copies of Fulmetal Alchemist volume one, and thirty-seven orders of ramen… What the hell? This is all so random!"

Indeed it was…

"Hmm, but I have to admit, this does give me a little bit of help. The address does help… But…"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Odoroki muttered his head peeking around the side of the building, trying to keep out of sight.

A few yards away from the Dojo, Odoroki was heading straight towards his makeshift home… Or he was until he caught site of a few Domino City Police officers hanging out in front of the entrance of Kenshin's Dojo. '_A wound on my chest, and a knife in my back… Yeah, today's just going peachy!'_

Wolfgainer must've been doing his homework.

'_And that's just perfect, simply perfect,_' Odoroki thought pulling his hat down.

"R-R-Roki-Senpai…"

Odoroki nearly leapt from his hiding spot, making him spin around grabbing his chest. He was about to throw a punch, until he realized who was sobbing behind him, "… Konohana?"

"It… It's Kono!" the dinosaur loving young girl sniffled rubbing her eyes.

"W-What's wrong?" Odoroki asked taking a knee to look Kono in her slightly red eyes. "And what are you doing here anyway? I thought that you were still at the dojo."

"K-Kono was," Konohana muttered rubbing her eyes. "B-But Hyatt-kun and Kono went to in… in… in…"

"Investigate?" Odoroki guessed raising an eyebrow.

"Um, yeah," Kono continued with a blush on her small face. "S-So we went to Zeppel's, and… And we… We… Waah!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Odoroki yelped waving his arms up slightly in front of Kono. "Just calm down, take a deep breath, and slowly tell me what happened."

It took some time, but after a good fifteen minutes and a promise of a Popsicle for later, Kono finally explained what had happened at Zeppel's, Hyatt and even the beginning of the duel between the green haired idiot and the mysterious Viro.

Odoroki's eyes widening as the events of the duel sounded almost like his encounter with the otaku and his Psycho Mantis wannabe.

"B-But then… K, Kono blacked out," Kono sniffled lowering her head to have her black braids fall on her shoulder. "An… And when Kono woke up, Hyatt-kun was gone."

Lowering his head, Odoroki clasped a hand on top of Kono's head, making the young girl look up at Odoroki, "Konohana… Hold your tears. I'm sure that Hyatt will be okay."

"R-Really?" Kono asked, tears still appearing in the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, and just to make sure," Odoroki chuckled looking over Kono's shoulders, noticing something that was near a few trashcans. "I'll go find that green haired goofball and bring him back, but before that, I need to ask you a favor."

"Suresuresuresure!" Kono giggled as Odoroki smirked.

'_Well… I did fight Psycho Mantis today, so this might work too.'_

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

Domino City Harbor, the destination of one certain detective, known to be filled to the brim with warehouses that created makeshift alleyways, as well as many ships that were at the docks.

Parking his motorcycle, Shinre made a few checks on his equipment, "Gun – Check. Deck – Check. Cell phone – Check."

Thanks to the delivery lists, Shinre was able to locate the exact location, too bad there wasn't an address to go by, '_But the S.S. Brigadier is a ship, so that shouldn't be too hard._'

Dismounted from his motorcycle, Shinre continued to look over his dashboard's computer, figuring that if he were to continue on the vehicle, he'd gather unwanted attention.

"… This is Detective Shinre," the fedora wearing detective stated into his cell phone. "I'm currently at Domino City Harbor, on the lead concerning that Volgin character I called about earlier. Is anyone there?"

"We read you Detective Shinre. We will be sending back up when we can, however, Detective Wolfgainer has called a large amount of our officers to arrest the Emperor of the Underground."

"Understood, I'll remain on standby until then," Shire replied before he snapped his phone shut. '_Damn it Wolfgainer. I think we have bigger issues to deal with than with the emperor at the moment…'_

Unfortunately for Shinre, he was unaware that there was a camera atop of one of the buildings he was hiding near, monitoring everything he was doing.

Meanwhile…

"Grr… All that hard work… Gone!"

Having the three other members of the group ran away from his lab, Stein was slowly picking up all his research papers, watching out for the shattered glass that he had broken before in his rage.

Not only was his information apparently not enough for that psychic organization, and forgetting the fact that Stein was one experiment short, Stein was mad at Psycho Mantis's performance with his powers. At the point where Odoroki had fallen and even considered giving up (or at least through the lenses of the young Otaku it looked like what the Emperor of the Underworld was considering), Stein was pleased with the psychological and physical stress that Odoroki had taken.

… But, something, or someone interfered.

Was there an unknown variable that Stein hadn't taken into consideration considering the former-Emperor?

No, looking over his paper work and calculations, there wasn't a mistake…

'_So how the hell did he resist?_' Stein thought kicking a nearby chair into the air, making it spin through the air until it landed on the ground to allow him to sit in it on. Since he was near one of his computer counters, Stein threw his legs on top of the counter. '_It doesn't make any sense, with all the testing I did and the experimentations, no one who first encounters a psychic duelist shouldn't have a tolerance for that level of pain. _

'_Then again, this is the Emperor, who knows what kind of torture he went through in the underground. But, still… This is…'_

Stein stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks, his eyes trailing over to the small computer screen near his feet behind his large glasses. The small screen was built in to have the security camera feed beamed directly into his lab, and who could he see…

… None other than a fedora hat wearing man leaning up against a motorcycle, flicking through what appeared to be a tabloid magazine.

And slowly, all that rage and disappointment that had built up in Stein melted away, his lips curling into a wicked smile, '_Heh… Well, if I can't get a full analysis of the Psychic D project, I might as well test the next phase of the Big Man's plan…'_

Reaching into his lab coat, Stein produced a small stack of duel monster cards, just barely over the minimum of forty cards, "From the looks of the motorcycle, I might just get a chance to play a part in this little play of his."

"But… I man need to change clothes quickly, my dusty lab coat is not something you should wear when you have a guest around."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Back at the dojo…

Flicking a cigarette into his mouth, Wolfgainer looked at the pack of Lucky 7 cigarettes, '_Damn it… That was my last one._'

Standing outside in the garden where he had tea with Sai and Ayame, Wolfgainer watched as the police he had in the dojo perform some rounds, making sure that when the Emperor of the Underworld came back, they'd be ready for anything. And as a precaution, Wolfgainer requested that the two teenaged girls remain in the dinning room…

… Ya never know what a man in desperation is capable of.

"Saika Miyamoto!"

Before Wolfgainer could reach for his lighter, he turned back into the dinning room, seeing Sai lowering her head with Ayame grimacing at the obvious adult who was either sleeping during this whole fiasco, or just realized what was going on, "What in the world is going on here? Why are there so many people…"

Wolfgainer couldn't help but notice that the dark blue haired man seemed keep his eyes closed as he questioned.

"Dad! It's…" Sai started.

That was when Wolfgainer entered the room, reaching for his badge, "Sir, my name is Detective Krious Wolfgainer, head of the specialized department for searching for the underground duelists. Am I to assume you're the head honcho of this dojo?"

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin crossed his arms, "My name is Miyamoto Kenshin. And yes, I am the sensei and owner of this dojo. And I want to know why there are so many people here at my dojo."

"We have reason to believe that one Ryusei Odoroki – A.K.A, the Emperor of the Underworld has been secretly staying here," Wolfgainer explained taking out his lighter and holding it up to Kenshin. "Mind if I?"

"… Mind if you what?" Kenshin asked, not knowing that Wolfgainer was displaying his lighter.

With a growl, Wolfgainer tucked the lighter into his pants pocket, "Anyway, we are dead set on capturing this culprit. So we have stationed police all over the dojo. According to your daughter here, no one was aware of his real identity and went under an assumed name."

"… He was…" Kenshin muttered, knowing that his own daughter managed to trick him. "I see… Well I wasn't aware of that."

"Indeed, so, I'm willing to overlook this ignorance," Wolfgainer noted wagging his cigarette in his fingers. "But, you have to allow us to remain here for a while, we intend to capture the Emperor here today. And I must request your cooperation."

"Well…" Kenshin started.

BEEP! BEEP!

"One minute please," Wolfgainer sighed pulling out a small walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Wolfgainer, talk to me."

"Sir, we have an issue at the front gate."

"What kind of issue?" Wolfgainer asked raising an eyebrow.

"There's a little girl here, claiming that she lives here."

"… Understood, I'll be there in a minute," Wolfgainer sighed tucking the com-device into his pocket. "Can I get one of you to come with me to confirm if this little girl does live here?"

Sensing the tension between the father and daughter, Ayame raised her hand up, "Um, I'll go with you Wolf-sama!"

"… Wolfgainer," The detective sighed as he and Ayame began to walk away from Sai and Kenshin, leaving the two alone.

When he was sure that Wolfgainer and Ayame were gone, Kenshin crossed his arms over his chest, "Saika… We have some things to discuss."

"… Yes we do dad," Sai retorted.

While the tensions were rising, two officers were stationed at the wall, their backs to the dojo.

The shorter officer rolled his eyes, "So… How 'bout that Nathaniel guy? He's a real dick."

"A real freak," The taller officer replied.

"Yeah, I went into the station's kitchen and found that the ground was covered with donuts."

"Gross."

"He made me clean it up and everything."

"What?"

"It was disgusting!"

"Yuck!"

"That Hareta is a looker though."

"I would so do her."

"I did her."

"Yeah you wish."

"No, I really did do her!"

"Yeah, right buddy."

"Right there in the kitchen and everything."

"Keep wishing buddy."

"… Whatever…"

As the two continued their weird conversation, neither of them noticed that a small box began to slowly crawl behind them.

"So, have you seen this guy we're looking for?" The tall officer asked making the box stop in its tracks.

"Oh you mean that Odoroki fella?" The short officer questioned nodding. "I saw his picture… What a freak."

'_What?!'_ The box thought.

"I heard he got that scar because of a dare to stick his tongue in a light socket," The taller officer stated.

"Wow…" The shorter officer commented.

'_That makes no sense!'_

"Hey… Was that box there a minute ago?" The taller officer asked, noticing the box.

'_Crap!'_

"Huh? It's just a box man," The shorter officer replied taking a minute to look at the box before looking back at the wall.

"No way man, I swear that box wasn't there," the taller officer retorted.

"It's probably just a package that belongs here," the shorter officer explained.

"Whatever," The taller officer sighed, giving up on the issue.

A small sweatdrop appeared on the side of the box, allowing the box to continue on its mission, '_Thank you lax standards…'_

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Hmm… The Inquirer's been getting lazy with their articles," Shinre muttered to himself as he flipped through the pages of his magazine.

CLANK!

Lifting his head up, Shinre looked left and right until his eyes fell onto a can that was spinning on the ground nearby, "Huh?"

"Hear the lullaby, rest in peace…"

Shinre's eyes widened as he leapt to the side, just in time to dodge a blurred blue streak landing right where he stood, knocking over the motorcycle with a loud crashing sound blasting through the alleyway. As Shinre leapt to the side, the young detective snatched up his gun, taking aim until…

"Uh-uh-uh!"

KR-RACK!!!

Shinre's gun went flying through the air, bouncing off of the ground a few times as Shinre was met with a powerful glare beaming from what appeared to be a pair of coke bottle glasses, "You're on my turf, and those kinds of toys aren't allowed on the playing field!"

BAM!

With a powerful push to his chest, Shinre skidded on the concrete, giving him a good look of who was assaulting him…

… And personally, Shinre couldn't help but blink in confusion of Stein standing in front of him, his glasses now a blue tint and his lab coat now no where to be seen. But rather, it was replaced with a blue Western vest with black sleeves with tribal like designs on it. While covering his sleek legs were a pair of blue jeans with Old West boots that went up to his shins and covering his left arm was a blue duel disk.

"What the hell?" Shinre asked rubbing his chest where Stein had struck him.

"Hmm… You've got a good sense of style," Stein admitted rubbing his chin at Shinre, his glasses moving up and down to show his gaze. "But coming here is a sure mark on your intelligence."

"And so is assaulting an officer of the law," Shinre retorted crossing his arms.

"Ah, touché," Stein chuckled pushing up his glasses. "However, these two warehouses are private property, and unless you have a warrant, Gumshoe, you're trespassing."

"… Fine, then I'll leave when you answer a question for me," Shinre growled cracking his neck a few times before he lifted up a photo of Ducas. "Do you know this man?"

"Hmm, never seen him before," Stein lied waving his hand up into the air. "Greasy black hair? Does he think he's the Fonz?"

"Now that you mention it," Shinre chuckled looking at Ducas's picture. "If he styled it a little bit, he would look like Fonzie."

"Oh man, wait till the guys hear the new nickname for Dorkus," Stein snickered holding his sides before he formed thrust-forward double thumbs up. "Eyyy! Maybe he can fix my jukebox with a slap of his fist?"

"Good one," Shinre cackled before he adjusted his hat down. "Although…"

"Hmm?" Stein questioned raising an eyebrow over his large glasses.

"You seem to know Ducas Gant's office nickname," Shinre pointed out before he threw his finger at Stein. "So, you do know of Dorkus's location! TAKE THAT!"

"Urk… Ah crap," Stein muttered with a snap of his fingers. "I mean… Ah, crap."

"I have a few questions for Dorkus," Shinre continued, flipping out his badge at Stein. "Not only concerning his disappearance, but any connection he may have concerning the incident at Zeppel's and that Volgin character."

Stein's glasses sparkled in the light, "… So, you're the trouble maker that got in Dorkus's way… He did mention that he ran into one of the detectives he worked for."

"In the name of Domino City police," Shinre announced pocketing his badge. "I hereby place you under arrest for suspicion of…"

"Before you start giving me the Miranda Rights speech," Stein sighed lifting his hand up into the air. "How do you propose to actually accomplish that? Not only am I a match to you in physical standards, but your gun is all the way over here, and if I wanted to, I could've picked it up and fired a few rounds into you."

Shinre could've dropped dead right then. Everything that his nerd had just said was one hundred percent true.

"But, I'll tell you what," Stein offered lifting up his duel disk. "I happen to know thanks to Ducas that all police officers are required to carry duel disks and decks. Why that is… Heck I don't even know why."

"And why does that matter?" Shinre questioned.

"I think since you ruined my experiment," Stein explained narrowing his eyes. "I'm entitled to a little payback. So, you duel against me, I'll let you get a chance to get me to come in quietly. But if I win… Heh, well, I can promise you that you'll still be walking in the end."

"… So, you think that I'm desperate to accept a deal made by a dork?" Shinre asked with a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head.

"… Yes," Stein replied bluntly, ignoring or thinking the dork part was a compliment.

"Damn it," Shinre cursed under his breath as he bent down to his motorcycle, searching for his duel disk. "You're on."

'_Heh, set the spider to the fly,_' Stein thought pulling up his dueling deck and snapping it into the device strapped to his arm. '_However, thanks to him, not only do I get a chance to get some revenge back, but I can also test the other experiment I've been meaning to try.'_

As he flicked on the Duel Disk, Stein took notice of the purple jewel that he embedded into the device came to life just as Shinre's duel disk did the same, "I hope you're ready Mr. Detective, cause it's time to start our little experiment." (STLP: 8000)

"My name is Detective Shinre," the fedora wearing man growled shuffling his deck. "And I would prefer to be called as such." (SHLP: 8000)

"Heh, fine then, Shinre," Stein cackled pulling off the top five cards from his deck while Shinre did the same. "The name is Stein … and you can go first."

"… Stein?" Shinre asked blinking in confusion.

"No-No-No!" Stein hissed wagging a finger at the detective. "You've got to say it with love! - S-T-E-I-N- !"

"You're certainly a character," Shinre muttered pulling off the sixth card from his deck. "And what's with that outfit anyway?"

"This was actually an attempt at Helter Skelter," Stein chuckled pulling on the vest a few times, a sheepish smile appearing on his face. "Of course, this was when I first started making my own costumes so it was a little bit off…"

"You're certainly a weird one," Shinre commented slipping a card from his hand. "But then again, people say the same thing to me mainly because of my choice of monsters, let me show you, come out Alien Warrior!"

Crashing through the nearby walls, a large monster crashed onto the ground in front of Shinre. It looked like a humanoid dinosaur with white scales and a crested head. The monster roared loudly revealing the four large dark purple orbs on its chest and one on each of its shoulders. But what really caught Stein's attention were the claws that were even bigger than the alien's head (1800/1000).

Stein merely pushed his glasses, "Hmm, aliens? Not really something I'd expect an officer to use."

Flipping two cards into duel disk, the cards appeared behind the Alien Warrior, "Yeah, yeah, I hear that all the time."

"Then you get to hear again," Stein chuckled snapping off the top card from his deck. "By the by, you're not the only one who uses peculiar monsters here…"

'_What the hell could he be talking about?_' Shinre thought, lifting up his duel disk in a defensive manner.

"… Too bad I don't have any in my hand," Stein admitted making Shinre fall to the ground with a loud bam.

"Then don't talk so tough!" Shinre shouted jumping back to his feet.

"But trust me," Stein replied slapping a set monster onto his field, making it appear in front of him. "You'll be seeing them soon enough."

And with another set card appearing behind his set monster, Stein lifted his arms and crossed them over his chest. "For now, I'll just end my turn."

'_Just a dull move? I would've figured with an outfit like that…_' Shinre thought pulling up his next card before he shook his head. "Never mind."

"Hmm?" Stein questioned.

"I summon Alien Shocktrooper!" Stein shouted slapping the card he just drew from his deck.

In a beam of blue light a second reptilian monster appeared next to the Alien Warrior, looking like the fore-mentioned monster only with green and black scales. While the torso of the monster was like the Alien Warrior's its legs were that of a centaur's (1900/800). And with a hiss, the Shocktrooper lifted up its hooked blade.

"Again with the Aliens," Stein muttered rolling his eyes behind his blue tinted glasses. '_Yeesh… But then again, I should've known…'_

"Alien Warrior!" Shinre shouted as the large alien monster leapt into the air, diving towards the face down monster, slicing the claws right through the card. The card sliced into millions of shards, revealing a small brown furball with three eyes (1000/600).

And just as quickly as the monster appeared, the Alien Warrior brought its second claw into the small monster, slicing it into ribbons.

Stein smirked as a card popped out of his deck, "Thanks, that was my Sangan. And since he was destroyed, you've allowed me to add a monster card from my deck… And I can show you my weird monsters!"

"But before that," Shinre interrupted as his Alien Shocktrooper galloped forward, bringing the hooked sword down on Stein's body…

"AAAAH!" Stein shouted as the black sliced through his right sleeve, making a small spurt of blood to stream out of his arm. (STLP: 6100)

Shinre's eyes widened at the sight of blood, "W-What the?!"

"Heh… Yes…" Stein muttered as a demonic smile appeared on his face before he broke out in hysterical laughter. "I am a genius! I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I mean… S-M-A-R-T!"

"Wha…?" Shinre questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Never you mind," Stein thought, ignoring the fiery pain erupting from his arm. "Is your turn over?"

"Uh, yeah," Shinre replied raising an eyebrow. '_What the hell was that about?'_

"Heh, my draw!" Stein cackled snapping off the top card from his deck that he tossed into his hand before he pulled out another card from his hand of six. "Now then, since I promised that I'd show you my weird monsters, and as a man of my word, I summon out my ultimate monster!"

A dark portal emerged from the ground, allowing a creepy dark purple hand to crawl out of the ground. Soon the figure released itself from the dark portal, revealing a creepy looking demonic man dressed in ruined lab coat (thanks to the spikes that shot out of his back and biceps) with combed down black hair with glowing white glasses covering his eyes (400/400). The man cackled loudly as he pushed up his glasses. "Kozaky!"

Needless to say, Shinre was a little taken back by the weird monster

"I know what you're thinking," Stein thought licking his shinny teeth with his tongue. "He's strong! He's powerful! He's my pure avatar!"

"Yeah, cause you're both quacks!" Shinre pointed out. "That throw-away card isn't even worth the ink used to make it!"

"Hmm… You've got a point," Stein admitted making Kozaky's jaw drop three feet in surprise at his master's declaration. "But then again, to quote someone, no card is junk. You just need to find the winning combination for it to work! Like this, I activate the trap card, the League of Uniform Nomenclature!"

Two more dark portals appeared next to the original Kozaky, allowing two exact clones of the evil scientist to appear next to him (400/400 x2).

That's when the three began to circle each other and began to discuss something amongst themselves. "And in case you didn't know, but my trap card allows me to special summon all copies of a level two or lower normal monster on my field. And Kozaky is half that requirement."

'_Alright, he was willing to take a direct attack for this set up,_' Shinre thought looking at his two face down cards. '_Let's see… Normal monsters, all the same type… Is he going for a direct attack?'_

"Now then, time for the coup de gra!" Stein announced pulling another card from his hand. "I activate the magical charms of – Triangle Power!"

Before Shinre could question the card, all three of the Kozaky scientists produced syringes, stabbing the medical utensils into each other. Slowly, all three of the scientists began to growl, their bodies growing larger and larger for every passing second, muscle after muscle being piled upon their original skinny bodies (400/400 + 2000/0 x3).

"W-What the?!" Shinre shouted taking a step back from the three enlarged dark scientists, all of which cracked their knuckles loudly.

"Triangle power has the ability to increase the attack points of all level one normal monsters by two thousand attack points," Stein explained before the first Kozaky charged forward, spinning around at the Alien Shocktrooper. "And since they have it, might as well use it!

"Kozaky number one! Attack Shocktrooper!"

The first Kozaky spun in front of the surprised Shocktrooper, just before the scientist wrapped its arms around the alien monster, tightening its grip around the monster until a sickening crack echoed through the alley. (SHLP: 7500)

Dropping the limp body of the alien monster, the first Kozaky pushed up his glasses, holding his other hand up to have his hand slapped by the second scientist. "Next up! Second Kozaky!"

Unlike the first one, this Kozaky simply ran forward and slammed his palm directly into the Alien Warrior's face, making the alien sky rocket into the sky. (SHLP: 6900)

However when the second Kozaky lowered his arm, he couldn't help but stare at the two green orbs that were now attached to his enlarged arm (A-C: 2).

"Unfortunately for you, when Alien Warrior is destroyed in battle," Shinre explained sliding the monster card into his duel disk's graveyard. "The monster that destroyed it gets two A-Counters."

"Hmm, true, but my third and final Kozaky," Stein replied when the final Kozaky leapt high into the air, it's tattered lab coat fluttering behind it. "Is under no such condition!"

"Perhaps," Shinre chuckled as the final mad scientist continued to fall towards him. "But, thanks to that, I can activate my trap card, Brainwashing Beam!"

A bright light engulfed the second Kozaky, pulling the scientist like monster over to Shinre's field, "Now, I've got a decent shield! And that means…"

BAM!

The third Kozaky socked the final Kozaky, making them both shattered into millions of dark particles, this of course made Shinre blink in confusion, "What the?!"

"Please, like I'd ever let one of my pride filled Kozaky Scientists fall to my opponent's field," Stein scolded wagging his finger as he lifted two cards from his hand. "Besides, at the end of the turn, my monsters would be destroyed while you would have a twenty-four attacker on your field."

The two cards appeared in front of Stein as his final Kozaky disappeared in a black aura, "So, what's with all the excitement over Zeppel's?"

"I take it that you're ending your turn?" Shinre questioned drawing the top card from his deck.

"Sure, just ignore my question," Stein muttered rolling his eyes.

'_Hmm… Nothing really good enough to inflict damage and take the risk,'_ Shinre thought looking at the four cards in his hand. '_But, at the very least I can get some momentum…'_

"I set a monster in defense mode!" Shinre announced as the card appeared in front of him. "And that's all."

"Two words… Bor. Ing," Stein scoffed pulling out his next card. "But I've got the guy who can help change that! I activate my trap card, Graceful Revival!"

The trap card flipped up, allowing a familiar lab coat wearing demon to appear back on the field, pushing up his glasses (400/400), "Kozaky is back in action!"

"… Great," Shinre sighed loudly.

"But you haven't seen the best part yet!" Stein cackled slapping another card from his hand onto his duel disk. "Since I have him on the field, Kozaky can reveal one of his greatest inventions!"

Reaching into his lab coat, Kozaky revealed a large remote control with a large red button on it. And with a cackling smile, Kozaky pushed the button to unleash a powerful smoke screen around his body.

Shinre lifted his arm up, covering his mouth from the smoke while the sounds of rusty metal and hammer slams echoed through the air. And when the smoke began to recede, making Shinre's eyes grow larger and larger at the sight of the large robotic monstrosity that Kozaky now rode upon, "Holy crap…"

From his perch, Kozaky snickered loudly at top of a large robotic version of himself, several weapons for arms and showing signs that there were countless mistakes and makeshift repairs (2500/2400). "Giant Kozaky!"

"Oh come on!" Shinre shouted with a slap to his forehead. "Another high attacker?!"

"Ya know what they say," Stein chuckled. "The show must go on! Regardless of what life throws at ya! Giant Kozaky! Attack his face down card!"

Lifting up it's drill and hammer covered arms, the Giant Kozaky charged the face down monster, making it flip up into a small gray alien monster with gangly arms and legs with a large tear drop shaped head (300/800), breaking it into a splash of green goo that remained on the Giant Kozaky's weapons (A-C: 1).

"Now it's my turn to thank you!" Shinre announced pulling off the top card from his deck. "First off, that face down monster was the Alien Grey, and when flipped, your Giant Kozaky got an A-Counter. And when destroyed in battle after being flipped, I can draw a new card."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Stein muttered waving his hand in front of him.

"And speaking of being destroyed," Shinre continued as his face down card flipped up, revealing a Sinister Serpent exploding over a large log with a mysterious set of red eyes appearing under the log. "When a reptile monster is destroyed, I can activate my Snake Whistle trap card, allowing me to special summon a reptile from my deck!"

"That card doesn't really go with your deck theme," Stein pointed out with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Does it look like I care?" Shinre retorted placing his selected card onto his duel disk. "And I summon Alien Hunter!"

In a bright green ray of light, the reptilian hunter appeared on the field, spinning his spear in his clawed hands (1600/800).

"Hmm, fine, then I'll just set this," Stein announced as the face down card appeared in front of his large robotic Kozaky. "And my turn is over."

"Heh, I'll start this turn…" Shinre announced drawing his next card before he lifted up another card from his hand. "With the spell card, Pot of Greed! Now I can…"

"Hello, I already know what the card can do," Stein pointed out rolling his eyes behind his glasses as Shinre flicked off the top two cards from his deck. "Besides, I know everything."

"And why's that?" Shinre asked looking over his hand.

"Because I'm an evil genius," Stein answered bluntly.

"Man, what an ego," Shinre coughed before he placed his selected card onto his duel disk. "But enough about that! I summon Alien Telepath in attack mode!"

A powerful red light emerged on the field, forming into a large red and black scaled alien with a snake like design mixed with a head like a catfish (1600/1000) and with a loud roar, the alien caused a large part of the Giant Kozaky to fall to the ground. "And he's got an effect that'll literally blow a hole in your strategy! I activate his ability! By removing that one A-Counter on your Giant Kozaky, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field… And I choose your face down, the one on the left!"

Stein jumped slightly as his face down card shattered by a powerful red beam of light, '_Damn it, there goes my Nightmare Archfiends trap card. At least I can use this to my advantage…'_

"And don't think you're safe… Not yet anyway!" Shinre continued, pulling out another card from his duel disk. "I activate the spell card "A" Cell Scatter Burst! Now by releasing my Alien Telepath, I can infect your monsters with A-Counters!"

In a painful roar, the red alien shattered into red goo, three globs landing on top of the Giant Kozaky while another landed atop of Kozaky himself. "And now… Alien Hunter! Attack his Kozaky!"

With a loud battle cry, the sleek alien leapt towards the panicking evil scientist.

"You should've gotten my other face down card!" Stein shouted as his remaining face down card flipped up. "Cause I activate the quick play spell, Mystik Wok! Allowing me to get rid of Kozaky's creation, increasing my life points by his full attack points! All twenty-five hundred points!"

Kozaky then realized that his large creation seemed to explode in smoke, making the evil scientist fall to the ground in front of Stein, his eyes replaced with dizzy marks. (STLP: 8600)

"That doesn't stop my attack!" Shinre continued on as the Alien Hunter landed right in front of the surprised Kozaky (400/400 – 300/300). "And since your monster has an A-Counter, it loses three hundred attack and defense points."

Stein's eyes rivaled the size of dinner plates as the Alien Hunter stabbed the Scientist directly in the chest, shattering the mad man into millions of dark orbs. (STLP: 7100)

"And that's not the best part!" Shinre commanded as his Alien Hunter turned its sights on Stein himself. "Since he destroyed a monster with an A-Counter, he can attack again! And since you don't have anything out…"

"CRAPCRAPCRAP!" Stein shouted before the Alien Hunter spun the spear in it's claws, slashing the evil genius on his chest, making him stumble backwards with a spurt of blood pulsing out of hi body. "ACK!" (STLP: 5500)

'_It's just like that Leo kid's duel,'_ Shinre thought raising his next card up. "To end my turn, I'll activate the magic card 'A' Cell Breeding Device."

It took a few seconds for Stein to even attempt to sit up, his breathing becoming labored as he rubbed his forehead, "I can start to understand that fiery haired young man's experience now… But that still leaves a few questions unanswered."

Shinre was confused as to what Stein was referring to, but when the mad scientist user slowly stood up and drew his next card, he was back on the defensive.

"Now then, I have my own draw card," Stein announced flipping around the card he just drew. "I activate Pot of Avarice! And thanks to that last move, I get to shuffle my three Kozaky monsters, the Giant Kozaky and Sangan back into my deck."

The moment that Stein placed the five cards on top of his deck, the duel disk hummed to life, immediately shuffling Stein's deck, "I just love how these duel disks now-a-days automatically shuffle your deck."

"… Uh, yeah," Stein muttered, looking at his disk. Unfortunately, he still had the old kind of duel disk, no automatic shuffling.

With a beep, two cards popped off of Stein's deck, allowing him to snicker at the sight of the cards, "Heh… Oh, now you're in trouble."

"Huh?" Shinre questioned blinking a few times.

"I activate the spell card – Dark Designator!" Stein cackled as the spell card appeared on his field. "Now I declare a card name, and if you have it in your deck, you get it put into your hand."

"Why exactly do you have that card in your deck?" Shinre asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have my reasons," Stein answered. "And since you play an alien deck, I'll call out Alien Psychic!"

Shinre nodded as he pulled out his deck, fanning the cards in front of him, knowing full well that he did have the Alien Psychic monster, "And I do have it, and it's placed into my hand."

"And when that's when this card's effect activates," Stein cackled spinning the card in his hand before he slapped it onto his duel disk. "When a monster card is placed into your hand except by drawing, I can special summon…"

A powerful storm erupted behind Stein, whipping Stein and Shinre's clothing through the air as it clung to their bodies, and that's when it rose up from the ground behind Stein. Standing a good thirty to thirty-five feet was what appeared to be a large golem like monster, with white and black squared armor with a flowing red cape draped under it's large shoulder pads (2800/2600) while it's large fists were lifted up into the air. "Puppet King!"

"What the… What the heck is that doing in your deck?!" Shinre questioned stomping his foot into the ground. "I thought you ran fiends!"

"I run a mish-mash deck," Stein explained tapping the side of his glasses. "And while it is true that I do run mostly fiends, but there's no law saying that I can't play anything else in this deck. Speaking of, I'll outfit Puppet King with Assault Armor!"

A powerful gold aura erupted around the Puppet King's body, making the weird warrior growl loudly into the air (2800/2600 + 300/0). "And while this gives him three hundred points… He won't be keeping them for too long! By sending the spell card to the graveyard, I can have him attack twice this turn!"

"WHAT?!" Shinre shouted as the golden aura shattered around the Puppet King's body (3100/2600 – 300/0).

"Puppet King! Puppet Punch!" Stein shouted as the Puppet King pulled its fist back, its cape billowing through the air before it launched the powerful fist towards the surprised Alien Hunter.

'_Crap! And I don't have anything to block the attack!'_ Shinre's eyes widened before the fist collided with the Alien Hunter, sending it flying through the air until it was only a small spark of light in the air. (SHLP: 5700)

"Ha! He's blasting off again!" Stein laughed loudly holding his sides. "I couldn't help but make that reference!"

"Great, you challenge me to a duel and then you bore me to death with bland kid jokes," Shinre muttered.

"If you think that's bad, then this fist to the gut will really burn ya!" Stein shouted as the Puppet King pulled back its other fist and immediately threw it towards Shinre…

BAM!

And with that crashing fist, Shinre fell to the ground, the fist continuing to apply great pressure to his body, "AACK!" (SHLP: 2900)

As the Puppet King pulled his fist back, Shinre groaned loudly before he coughed up a large amount of blood, "GAK!"

"Hmm… This is sweeter than I originally thought," Stein cackled pushing up his blue tinted glasses before he fitted the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "And since my King's effect doesn't take effect until my next turn, I'll have a nice shield until then."

It took a little bit of struggling, but Shinre was able to get to his feet, his hat flowing from his head. His dark hair covered with sweat as he drew his next card, "D… Damn it!"

"Hmm, I'd guess that attack had a little more punch to it than I thought," Stein chuckled to himself at his own pun. "Heh, that's funny…"

"Damn it, first you assault me and now you're trying to make my ears bleed with bad puns," Shinre growled looking at his hand, lifting his free hand to his slightly bloody mouth. '_… This might just work…'_

"Hmm? Is that hope I see in your eyes?" Stein asked crossing his arms.

"First… During my standby phase," Shinre explained ignoring Stein's last comment. "My Cell Breeding Device creates an A-Counter on your Puppet King."

Stein pushed up his glasses as a green orb of goo splashed up against the Puppet King's chest (A-Counter – 1), making the large warrior look down in confusion. "Uh, okay…"

"Next, I'll activate my spell card, Mysterious Triangle!" Shinre shouted as a green triangle appeared over his head, performing as a window into another world to show a weird ruined city. "I get to destroy one monster on the field with an A-Counter… And since there's only one!"

Stein could only push his glasses up in mere annoyance as the Puppet King seemed drawn to the triangle but immediately shattered when its hand touched the triangle.

"But that's not my spell's only effect," Shinre continued before he snapped out his deck of cards. "After doing so, I can special summon a level four Alien Monster from my deck. And since on did a good job the last time, Alien Warrior!"

Crashing through the nearby building, the incredible dinosaur like alien (1800/1000) screeched loudly at Stein, making his ripped clothing flap slightly, "This again? I would've figured you would at least have some creativity in your deck."

"This coming from a guy running random stuff," Shinre retorted throwing his hand towards Stein. "Alien Warrior! Direct attack!"

Roaring loudly, the Alien Warrior leapt directly towards Stein, making the evil scientist step back… But it was too late!

The large claws slashed through Stein's arms, ripping his sleeves and making several spurts of blood to spray from his biceps, "A… AAAAH!" (STLP: 3300)

Staggering away from the snickering Alien monster, his arms going limp and his head bobbed up and down, "You… You…"

Blinking a few times, Shinre lifted his duel disk up slightly not knowing what this mad man could do next.

"You did perfect!" Stein announced, ignoring the trickles of blood that ran down his arms. "And thanks to you, I have more than enough information! This was just what I needed to pick me up!"

"… You sadistic or something?" Shinre asked raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, no, but when I get a job done," Stein cackled pushing up his glasses. "I just can't help but feel excited that now I can get this project that I have off the ground!"

"You forget one important thing though," Shinre stated combing a hand through his hair.

"Hmm? And what would that be?" Stein asked before Shinre pulled a card from his hand.

"You'll be under arrest when this duel ends!" Shinre exclaimed fitting the card into his duel disk. "I activate the quick play spell card, Quick Summon! Allowing me to release my Alien Hunter to normal summon the Alien Mother!"

The Alien Hunter shattered forming into the screeching white alien, her four arms crashing directly into the walls, sending cracks spiraling through the nearby buildings (2300/1500). "And since we're going this far… Alien Mother! Direct attack!"

Pulling her head back, the large alien monster snapped her head back, unleashing a large green burst of goo that crashed into Stein's body, making him stumble backwards, his glasses flinging off of his head, "ACK!" (STLP: 1000)

"This game might as well be over," Shinre replied reaching for the handcuffs he kept in his coat's pocket.

"Not yet…"

Slowly, Stein reached for his glasses, his bushy white hair covering his face, "I haven't had a battle this good in a long, long time… and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose it!"

And kicking his feet off the ground, Stein leapt through the air, drawing his next card, "Let's kick it up a notch!"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Did mom know this?! Or did you keep it from her too, Death's Samurai?!"

"… How did you even manage to learn this?"

"It doesn't matter! After these years, especially these three years! Do you know how hard it was for me to adapt when you lost your eyesight!?"

"…"

"You don't wanna talk? FINE!"

Kenshin lowered his head when Sai slammed the door behind her. In order to not cause a scene, Kenshin and Sai had retreated to Kenshin's office.

It was times like these that Kenshin was glad to have that flask hidden in his top drawer, '_But then again… Saika does have a point. After her mother passed away, she made me promise to have no more secrets from her.'_

"Problems at the home life?"

"Hmm… I suppose so," Kenshin replied lifting up the small flask of alcohol from his desk. "I'd offer you some of this, but you're still underage my friend."

Odoroki leapt through the window, slipping to the side of the room to make sure that he wouldn't be caught. Over his shoulder was a small red backpack, "Eh, I never saw myself ever touching that stuff anyway, strawberry sundaes are my forte."

The both snickered for a handful of seconds, before they broke out into a small laughing fit that slowly grew for a few minutes before it slowly died down.

"Ah, true my friend… Oh so true," Kenshin chuckled waving the flask in the air. "But anyway, I'm in real deep with Saika."

"… And you're telling this to the guy who's surrounded by police," Odoroki retorted rolling his eyes. "Although, I don't have a daughter of my own, so I can't really give my say on it."

"My apologies though," Kenshin moaned before he took a swig of his drink. "Looks like you won't be staying here for much longer."

"I didn't think so," Odoroki chuckled adjusting his hat to cover his face. "Besides, I have a tip… A clue. I think I know where Kinjou is."

Kenshin spat out the alcohol, the liquid falling over the table, "O-Odoroki! Are you serious?"

"Kenshin! Shush!" Odoroki whispered holding his hands up over his chest. "Tonight… I'm meeting him… And if not, I'll get out of Domino."

"… I see," Kenshin muttered with a nod. "Odoroki…"

"Yeah?" Odoroki questioned shifting the backpack on his shoulder.

"Revenge only begins more revenge," Kenshin warned.

"… I know…" Odoroki hissed with his back turned to Kenshin. "Well… I'll be heading out…"

"I wish you luck my friend," Kenshin replied.

"Oh! And Kenshin," Odoroki stopped himself just before he jumped out the window again; making sure that there was no one nearby. "Just as a side note, I think you might need to alert the police about Solo and Hyatt."

"And why's that?" Kenshin asked, a question mark appearing over his head.

Odoroki could've told Kenshin about his duel with Psycho Mantis…

Odoroki could've told Kenshin about Kono and her tears…

Odoroki could've done a lot of things… "… I just… I just have a bad feeling, and make sure you keep an eye on everyone here."

"Ahem," Kenshin coughed.

Odoroki rubbed the back of his head, "… My bad."

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Damn… And this was my first costume," Stein muttered turning off his duel disk as the smoke began to fall around him.

Costume ruined or not, Stein couldn't be any happier.

Not only did he manage to test his latest invention…

"But now… I have a lovely new test subject!"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Card Stats**

**NONE!**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Odoroki: **…

**Kinjou: '**_**Despair! The end of the world! I hear the rising phoenix in my dream!'**_

**Odoroki: **Huh?

**Kinjou: **_**'And the virgin child made her wish upon a star, that night her mother talks no more!'**_

**Odoroki: **… Uh… Okay…

**Kinjou: **Heh, leave it to a rookie to not understand any classic music.

**Odoroki:** … Yeesh…

**Kinjou: **_**Next time! On **__**No More Duelists**__**! Final Episode – **__**Jackpot!**__** Can the awesome assassin duelist take down the midnight marauder? Find out! You don't want to miss a minute of this action!**_

**Odoroki:** … Are you serious?

_**Draw 23: Demon's Matador**_

**Kinjou:** Heh, yep, cause look at the title. It's the Japanese card name! And you remember the last time that happened!

**Odoroki: **Oh for the love of…


	23. Draw 23: Demon's Matador

**Draw 23**

**Demon's Matador**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

… _**Fear… By definition it is merely a response to threats or danger and despite what people think, it's because of fear that triggers a survival mechanism in us all. It's one of the four basic emotions that at one time or another everyone has experienced. **_

_**The other three are joy, sadness and anger.**_

_**But getting back to the main topic, what causes fear is different for everyone… For some people it could the fear of water – Hydrophobia. Or perhaps even they are scared of spiders – Arachnophobia. Heck, some people are afraid of strangers and meeting new people – Xenophobia.**_

_**Me?**_

_**What? You think that just because I'm the (former) Emperor of the Underworld, I don't have a fear?**_

_**Well… I do…**_

… _**And he's standing right in front of me… And he's not alone…**_

Hours passed…

Wolfgainer snatched the burnt out cigarette out of his mouth. "Damn it!" He roared as he snapped the nicotine to the ground and stomped his foot on it a few times, making some of the police grunts jump back. "I can't believe it!"

"Uh, sir…" One of the grunts gulped taking a step towards Wolfgainer. "We… We still have yet to see the Emperor show up, and so…"

"Huh?" Wolfgainer blinked a few times. "Oh, no, I'm just pissed off because my last cigarette went out."

At that, several members of the Domino City Police sweatdropped at their leader's reason to be mad, "Ahem, anyway, while I'm gone," Wolfgainer coughed. "I want you all to keep an eye out for the Emperor; you all have his picture so if you see him, take him down but don't kill him!"

"Well, where are you going sir?" Another Police officer asked.

"Did you not just hear me?" Wolfgainer chuckled wagging a finger near his head. "I ran out of cigarettes! And I need to run to the store to get some more! So… Later!"

And with that, Wolfgainer ran off through the dojo, leaving his stupefied subordinates to stare at each other, all of them wondering when exactly Wolfgainer would fall due to lung failure.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

11:58 p.m.

Domino City Memorial Bridge, once a tall promise of hope for the people of Domino City… Key word there was 'once'.

It was built after the Battle City tournament's crown was given to a certain star haired duelist. Ever since, the bridge was a connection over one of the larger rivers that passed through Domino, and while it did provide a much needed road of transportation, it was also a local hang out for duelists.

However, three years ago, there was a mysterious explosion that rocked Domino City to its core, its source apparently was at the Kaiba Corporation. Unfortunately there were no records of the event or even an eye witness account to the event (at least none according to the official records).

The repercussions from that explosion not only wrecked any of the nearby buildings, but had a dramatic effect on the city as a whole. Cracks raced through the streets, and the Memorial Bridge was no exception… Only it seemed to suffer more. The bridge itself was damaged, but the damage was hidden from anyone's eyes…

'_It was too late…_' Odoroki thought walking through the mist engulfed night as his feet began to walk along the bridge's broken road.

Abandoned cars lined up against the edge of the bridge forming a wall of steel between the guard rails and the main concrete of the bridge, it was so nostalgic and sickening to Odoroki.

11:59 p.m.

One minute to go, and slowly the mist began to thicken greater and greater with each step he took onto the bridge. "Only one minute to go," Odoroki muttered keeping an eye on his pocket watch, keeping his eyes on the small antique. "I wonder, was it just a hallucination from the pain?

"Or was it something…"

12:00 m.

The moment the minute hand struck midnight, a soothe piano tune lofted through the air, making Odoroki stop in his tracks. And soon, a rather deep voice cut through the mist, "_… Despair, the end of the world._

The song continued as Odoroki pocketed his watch. _"I hear the rising phoenix in my dream! And the virgin child made her wish upon a star,_" The deep voice continued a figure began to appear in front of Odoroki. "_That night her mother talks no more!_"

A saxophone began to pierce into the mist, "_Cape of hope, the end of the dream._" The mist shrouded singer bellowed through the hidden night's air. "_A shining fish splashes in a stream. And the virgin child loses her heart and soul, that night her mother's eyes see no more!"_

It was then that the former Emperor took note of the figure's visible clothing and hair style, "_When the wind blows_." The mist covered figure ran his hands through his hair. "_The virgin child's corpse sings a song. Such a pretty melody, never heard before!_"

The mist seemed to part, revealing a blue haired young man, almost could be mistaken for a very petite girl with a stereo blasting the classic music behind him, "_No moreeeeeeee lullabies! The virgin child smiles from…"_

"_HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!_"

Odoroki couldn't help but clap his hands a few times. "Nice set of pipes you've got there," he commented pointing a finger at the blue haired singer. "Although, I'm not so sure about the song choice."

Stepping on the stereo system, Kinjou crossed his arms. "You never did have an ear for music." He chuckled. "Just like your taste of clothing…"

"Well excuse me for not really having time to change," Odoroki remarked messing with the rip on his vest and undershirt. "I was busy eluding the police."

"Hmm… Looks like this generation is a little boring," Kinjou sighed turning his back to Odoroki. "But none-the-less, I'm glad to see you come here."

And with that, Kinjou began to walk away into the mist. "HEY!" Odoroki shouted holding his hand up. "Get back here! I've got some…"

"And I'll answer your questions in due time," Kinjou spat out as he continued to walk on the bridge, not bothering to turn to Odoroki. "But, all that depends on your decision. You can turn around and hide away from not only the police but the truth.

"Or you can follow me down the rabbit hole, and learn the truth."

"Since when were you on par with Matrix quotes?" Odoroki joked slowly following Kinjou into fog.

"Just shut up and walk," Kinjou growled rolling his eyes with his arms still crossed over his chest.

Ten minutes later at the center of the bridge…

Two figures waited for the two former rulers of the Underground League, both on opposite ends of the bridge, on sitting on the remains of a car tossing up a bright red lighter, "Man, why'd Kinjou drag us here?"

The other figure stood up straight, his posture showing his masculine, yet slim body through the fog. "Remember, he did say that we could have a potential ally in this city to help us achieve our goal…" the classy man stated with his hand lifted up on his head, rubbing the top a few times. "And with Kinjou, you and I, we'll need all the help we can get."

Clicking the lighter shut, the sitting figure narrowed his sharp red eyes. "Feh," He scoffed to the side, his gaze never even shifting away from their target. "I don't care about allies. All I want is to see the dancing blood of our foes… Like Kinjou promised. And I haven't seen a bit of damn action since I came here!"

"Are all Americans like you?" The other figure mused raising an eyebrow.

"Watch it Academy boy," the lighter man growled.

"Aw… Are we interrupting a lover's spat?"

Both shadowed men stopped, their gazes shot at Kinjou who stood in front of them both, Odoroki waiting behind the King of the Underworld. The lighter totting man leapt from his seat. "Shut the hell up, Kinjou." The lighter spinning man spat out. "If anyone's susceptible to a gay joke, it's you, looking like a damn girl."

Odoroki raised an eyebrow at the man who just spoke, standing at least a good foot over Kinjou, his fiery red and yellow spiked back hair adding a good inch or two more to his impressive height. With a crimson shirt that barely covered his large arms and muscular chest, Odoroki wondered who this guy was exactly. He looked somewhat like a punk with his loose dark khaki pants that loosely hung around his waist, but had a small portion of his black boxers exposed to the night's fog. "So keep your damn comments to yourself!"

The other figure smirked as he came into the small amount of light, his black hair neatly arranged with a large portion of it flushed back and somewhat to his left, having different layers that seemed lighter shades of gray. His somewhat slim body gave him the impression of the same age as Kinjou, but his clothing seemed to strike at Odoroki's memory, a yellow jacket zipped up with a white trim and simple black pants. "You know what they say Hot Shot – If you deny, then you're probably covering something up concerning the topic."

"I thought I told you," The fiery haired man growled loudly flicking his lighter open and close a few times. "I don't care for any of the nicknames I had in the past and I go by the name of F-Stop now."

"… F-Stop?" Odoroki questioned getting a look from Kinjou.

"It doesn't matter," Kinjou replied with his arms crossed with his gaze returning to F-Stop and the other man. "We'll continue this conversation in a less open place, so hurry up you three."

F-Stop shrugged his shoulders as he pocketed his hands. "No need to tell me," He chuckled walking past Kinjou and Odoroki. "You losers going to be rooted in place all night? Or are you actually going to hurry up?"

"F-Stop is correct," Kinjou chuckled adjusting the cloak over his shoulders before he followed the fiery man with his hand waving over his head. "So, you two better hurry up or we're leaving you behind."

Odoroki couldn't help but blink a few times in confusion as the two older men began to walk deeper into the mysterious fog, "Uh…"

That's when Odoroki felt pressure on his shoulder, turning to see the other man with his hand on the former Emperor's shoulder. "Don't let F-Stop get under your skin," the dark haired man replied pulling his hand off of Odoroki's shoulder before he held it in front of Odoroki. "Ryusei Odoroki, if I'm correct?"

Taking the man's hand, Odoroki returned the firm handshake. "You've got your facts straight," he complimented releasing his grip from the man's hand. "And you are?"

The man crossed his arms under his chest, a smile appearing on his defined face. "Daichi Misawa at your service," the yellow jacketed man answered. "Hmm… I have to say, you're not really what I expected when Kinjou said that we were going to pick up one of the other top duelists of the underground duelist."

"What exactly were you expecting?" Odoroki asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've already met two of the top duelists of the underground," Misawa defended with his hands lifted up. "So you'll have to forgive me and my calculations that you're not like Kinjou or Ryo."

His eyes widened, Odoroki raising his hand up slightly at Misawa. "Wait a minute," He started narrowing his eyes. "Are you saying that…"

"HEY!" Kinjou's voice echoed through the fog, getting both Odoroki and Misawa's attention. "Get your asses in forward shift! We've got dinner reservations!"

With a shrug, Misawa slowly walked away from the surprised Odoroki. "He's right you know," Misawa chuckled spinning his hand slowly in the air. "And it's rude to not fulfill your reservations."

"… Hey! Wait a minute!" Odoroki snapped before he gave chase after the three men.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Back at the dojo…

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

As the cops kept themselves awake by any means necessary, Sai watched them all from her room's window, a little envious of their inability to keep conscious. It had been quite a few hours since she and her father got into that fight, but she was still feeling the aftereffects from it.

Turning away from the window, Sai sat down on her bed, looking at an old and slightly ripped photograph that she usually kept hidden in one of the books she had in her room. It was a picture taken almost seven years ago, revealing a photo of Kenshin, a younger version of Sai and a beautiful woman that looked almost like Sai did right now only a little older.

Sai lowered her head as cheery laughter began to echo through her head that belonged to a family from long ago. "Oh… M-Mom…" Sai whimpered pulling the photo closer to her chest. "Was… Was dad the reason?"

Tears slowly began to land on the photo.

Meanwhile, just outside of Sai's room, another blue haired teen leaned up against the wall near the door, twirling one of the long bangs with his finger. Whatever light was left in the Dojo at this late at night gleamed off of the anchor necklace he pended around his neck, as he used his other hand to reach for a small blue cell phone that was clipped around his pants. '_Hmm…'_

BEEP!

"Yeah, it's me," The blue haired teen with dark skin chuckled into the activated cell phone. "This may be hard to believe…"

Before he continued on, the young man released his hand and reached into his pocket. A few seconds later, producing a leek that was immediately clenched by his teeth, "But, judging on what the three you guys got today… I think we have our workload cut in half now, ha ha!"

"Hmm… Marvelous… See if you can get me to come in tomorrow, I'll make finish up with my newest experiment by pulling an all night job."

"Got it… Stein !"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

A lot of normal places in Domino City were closed around midnight…

Key word there was 'normal'.

That allowed several clubs, late night clubs, and any gangs to rule Domino City's night life, almost as if the justice of the daytime didn't touch the people of the night. One club in particular was rather quiet this cold early morning…

Midnight Lux.

A club that was famous amongst the night life, with its private dinning rooms, the almost impossibly endless dance floor, and the increasingly addictive drinks that they serve at low prices. Any high school students and young adults would consider it to be one of the best clubs in Domino City…

… It was in one of the club's luxurious private rooms where the four men who met up at the bridge sat around a table that was loaded to the brim of great tasting food and drinks.

Not that Odoroki would know at the moment. "F-Stop," he growled worried about losing a finger if he took a shot at grabbing some of the food. "You ever hear of silverware or at the very least – Chopsticks?"

"Screw you," F-Stop spat out, small chunks of food flying over the table. "I haven't had a meal like this in… I can't even remember!"

Odoroki shook his head, pulling his drink away from the flying, chewed food. "Ugh, Kinjou, Misawa, one of you mind switching seats with me?"

While Odoroki was forced to sit across the beastly eating F-Stop, Misawa and Kinjou sat to the sides, both of them keeping their food well out of flying chunks of chewed food. "Hmm… Sorry Odoroki-kun," Misawa chuckled lifting his cup of coffee. "But I prefer to have non-chewed food in my coffee."

"And you're on your own greenhorn," Kinjou snickered wagging a finger at Odoroki. "Besides, since you decided to join us in this little late night dinner, I take it that you've decided to listen in why we've called you here…"

"How about you tell me how the hell you managed to pull that off in the first place?" Odoroki growled narrowing his eyes. "I thought that it was a hallucination from…"

With a big gulp, F-Stop lifted up his own drink towards Odoroki. "Heh, you talking about that duel you had with that gas masked freak?" He asked.

"He was known as Psycho Mantis," Misawa pointed out with his arms crossed.

"So sue me," F-Stop retorted.

"Yeah, how do you three know about that duel anyway?" Odoroki asked raising an eyebrow.

Kinjou slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small cue card. "Uh, greetings duelist. My hair is," he read from the card flatly. "Wait… Wrong speech."

The other three young adults sweatdropped as Kinjou tossed the cue cards over his shoulder, "Ah screw the cue cards. Besides, that joke is getting too old to be considered classic. Anyway, greenhorn, I assume you remember when I left the underground league correct?"

"I was the one who personally kicked you out," Odoroki growled running a finger on his scar. "After all, you were the one to make me have this look for the rest of my life."

"Then you do remember," Kinjou chuckled resting his arms on the top of the couch. "Well, after that…

_/-/-/-/- Just Over Two Years Ago -/-/-/-/_

"_ARGH!"_

"_So long loser!" The bruisers chuckled tossing Kinjou through the air and crashing into the nearby trash outside the Underground League's main building. _

_It was directly after the newest top duelist in the underground was crowned, needless to say what the outcome was. And as the smell of failure and rotting trash lofted around Kinjou's upside down body, the rage of his defeat began to flow through his body. "Fine! After I spent the best years of my life in that dank underground."_

_And with that Kinjou jumped to his feet, dusting off his blue tight sleeveless shirt in an attempt to push off the smell, "Damn it this smell is going to stick with me for at least a week!"_

"Soon, a week passed…"

"_Inukai!" A slurred Kinjou hiccupped as he lifted up his empty shot glass. After a long week of trying to find a regular day job, and being unsuccessful in the process, Kinjou began to drown his sorrows where countless people have found comfort. _

_And what better place to enjoy his sorrow than the Lone Wolf Bar? _

"_Sorry Kinjou-sama," Inukai sighed pretending to clean a dirty glass. "But I'm cutting you off."_

"_Wha?!?" Kinjou groaned with his head being lifted up from the counter, how he was able to remain conscious was a mystery. "Whas is dis crap? Ish can hold me alcyhol jus' fine!"_

_Inukai raised an eyebrow, unfortunately, save for the guy in a yellow blazer, Kinjou was the only paying customer. "… As much as I would like to keep poisoning your brain and your liver, if I let you die in here, I'm going to have my alcohol license revoked by the Domino City Police, and I just got this place… So I don't feel like killing a customer."_

"… What does this have to do with my duel with Psycho Mantis?"

"Shut the hell up and let him finish his story!"

"_Do you have anyone that I can call to give you a lift?" Inukai asked taking away the last glass from Kinjou's hand. "I may have wanted to kick you out in the past, but after that electro-therapy, eh, I actually care for people."_

"_Are you 'hic' kidding?" Kinjou retorted slamming his head into the counter. "I was the fr-ckening King of the Underworld; I ain't got no one to do something like that…"_

_The yellow blazer wearing young man lowered his orange juice and turned towards the two former underground duelists. "… King of the Underworld?" He mused standing up from his seat. 'How interesting…'_

"_Well look Kinjou," Inukai moaned rolling his eyes. "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here. But then again, I don't want to waste money on cab fare…"_

"_Ha ha!" Kinjou gurgled with his tongue sticking out. _

"_If I may make a suggestion," The yellow blazer wearing young man spoke up, walking up to Kinjou. "If you promise to make my drink on the house, I'll drop off this 'King' at his apartment or wherever he sleeps with my cab."_

"_Hmm…" Inukai murmured to himself, all this guy ordered was orange juice, not really that big of a loss._

_Kinjou smirked as he jumped from his feet, a large goofy smile appearing on his face as he threw his arm around the yellow blazer wearing man's neck. "Heh! That's why I like this guy… This guy… Hey wait, who the hell are you?"_

_A little taken by the drunken former-king, the yellow blazer man chuckled sheepishly. "Heh, no worries, the name's Daichi Misawa."_

"And that's how I met Misawa," Kinjou wrapped up with a large smile appearing on his face.

Odoroki, F-Stop, and Misawa all blinked a few times as the dance music pounded through the walls, and if it wasn't for that, the room would've been dead silent. "Uh… Kinjou…" Odoroki muttered with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. "What the hell does that have to do with how you know about my duel with Psycho Mantis?!?!"

"Hmm…" Kinjou mumbled with his hand on his chin. "I don't know."

All at once, Kinjou's companions all fell from their seats with a trio of loud crashes following. F-Stop was the first to get to his seat, and his eyes seemed to be engulfed in a powerful flame, "Damn it Kinjou!"

"Ha ha!" Kinjou laughed with his tongue sticking out. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist it!"

Misawa clambered into his seat, crossing his arms. "I realize that it's been a while since you were able to pull a good joke on someone, but this is a serious matter."

"That doesn't mean we can't have fun along the way," Kinjou said soothingly, sipping his own cup of coffee.

"I have to admit, I remember you being not so…" Odoroki grated with a question mark appearing over his head. "Jolly…"

"Times change, people change," Kinjou pointed out with a waving finger. "But, I suppose I should get serious. And by 'I', I mean Misawa, take it away!"

"Gee, thanks," Misawa sighed rolling his eyes before he turned towards Odoroki. "I'll be more than glad to answer your questions Odoroki-san. I'll start with how we knew about your duel with Psycho Mantis…"

Misawa reached into his blazer, pulling out a small gunmetal gray scanner that looked to have a GPS tracking system built into its design, "This little number is the cause for that. I call it a duel tracker, and it has the capability to locate any active duel disk in a five mile of its current location. But, it has another feature on it… Thus, it led us to you."

"And what exactly does this feature pertain to?" Odoroki asked raising an eyebrow at the duel tracker.

"If a duel has any sort of additional energy in it," Misawa explained adjusting the device. "Such as a damage flux device, or if the duelist is in pain of any sort, this device can detect it. And according to the scanner, your duel with Psycho Mantis wasn't as fun as any of the other duels that people have."

"How in world does it do that?" Odoroki questioned.

"It's actually quite simple," Bastion replied with a smile on his face. "You see duel disks come standard issue now-a-days with a stress factor in duelists, its mostly used incase the duelist is in a large amount of pain or if the duelist is under a lot of unnecessary stress. And while its standard issued, it's mostly used in pro league matches."

"Can we stop with all these pointless questions?" F-Stop groaned before he took another plate of food for himself.

"Not yet," Kinjou chuckled with a large grin on his face. "After all, there are at least three more questions that need to be answered… Right, Odoroki?"

The only answer that Kinjou needed was the glare from Odoroki's fiery eyes.

"Ah, I see that flare hasn't died out just yet," Kinjou snickered with his arms crossed. "That glare deserves a real answer. Now then, as you asked so many, many times… How did I contact you during that duel? Well, your opponent had psychic powers correct?"

Odoroki nodded, "… Yeah, what's your point?"

He chuckled and with a spin of his finger in the air. "The only way that a person can fight a psychic," Kinjou pointed out. "Is if they have psychic powers themselves… A fight fire with fire sort of deal… So, if someone was able to create a powerful surge of psychic energy to damage you, then someone could possibly transmit a psychic message to someone."

"Are… Are you saying that…" Odoroki paused as his eyes widened.

"Yes, Kinjou Chouno," Misawa interrupted with a smirk appearing on his face. "He is indeed a psychic duelist…"

"True that!" F-Stop added.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

Meanwhile, Stein was hard at work in his personal lab, standing in front of four slightly repaired suspension tubes that had originally housed his first experiments. At the moment, Stein was working on recovering his three experiments…

Of course, with Volgin most likely locked up, Stein had to make due with his newest experiment. And although he was excited to have a new job, Stein still had to deal with his ruined Helter Skelter costume and even had to change back into his usual mad scientist persona. But of course, after a long day and night of pure work, Stein couldn't help but slump down next to his desk. "Damn it… I hate work…" Stein moaned.

He snarled.

"I HATE WORK! I hate anchovies on pizza! I hate getting stares at the bookstore when I walk into the manga section! I hate jaywalkers! I despise sitcoms! They always make the men seem like idiots! Not every man is a blathering Neanderthal who can't even take a step without breaking something!"

Pushing up his glasses, Stein unleashed a pent up breath.

"Ah… It's good just to let that rage just slip out once in a while."

Standing up, Stein stretched his arms while taking a look at the clock he had hung on the wall.

12: 24 a.m.

"… But for now," Stein yawned loudly as he stretched his arms up into the air. "I'll just have to let my experiments sit around for a while. I've only got about seven hours till I meet up with Surf… And if he's right…"

Stein didn't even continue speaking.

He just broke out into a mad man's laughter as he walked out of his lab.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

"More coffee, sir?" The cute waitress asked holding up a pot of black coffee to Kinjou.

"Why, yes thank you," Kinjou blushed as the waitress filled up the small mug. "Wait, that's not decaf, is it?"

"No sir," The waitress replied as she continued to pour the hot beverage.

"Kinjou… Don't change the subject!" Odoroki roared as he slammed his arms into the table, making the waitress jump slightly. "What do you mean you're a PSYCHIC!?!"

"Hey! Watch the food!" F-Stop shouted catching a plate of fried chicken that flew off the table when Odoroki had unleashed his rage. "This stuff is not only tasty but it costs an arm and a leg!"

Odoroki didn't care; his was too busy snarling at Kinjou, with the waitress hiding behind the former king of the underworld. "You never were a psychic duelist! You had to use a damage flux device in order to…"

"Don't you remember our first duel?" Kinjou interrupted with a fist to his chest. "I know you've felt the Damage Flux Devices afterwards, and sure the pain wasn't as intense as that, but you have to admit that the difference in pain was overwhelming."

Odoroki stopped for a second, his mind running back to the duel.

"Eh, what's the use Kinjou?" F-Stop chuckled pushing an empty plate with his foot away on the table. "You're just wasting your breath on this loser."

"And just who the hell are you exactly?" Odoroki asked with his eyebrow cocked at F-Stop.

"He's an American Underground Duelist," Misawa explained. "After I explained what was going on with Kinjou, we traveled to America where we met F-Stop and after a little test, we decided to bring him with us on our little mission."

Odoroki sat back down into his seat, "Are you kidding me?" He spat out. "There's so much crap here that I don't know where to begin! First off, looking over the fact that Kinjou Chouno – Former King of the Underworld, is a psychic duelist, what the hell would you three want with me?

"Secondly, why the hell did you go to America?!

"And thirdly – What is the point of this conversation?!"

"Hey, I didn't believe this crap either," F-Stop snickered with a fiery smirk appearing on his face. "But after what these two did, I'm willing to believe anything."

Now Kinjou allowed himself a small smile. "Ah, you're even sharper than I remembered… Although, from the way you're acting, you seem to have your claws dulled for a top underground duelist."

"Enough!" Odoroki snarled crossing his arms. "Kinjou, you said you would give me answers, but so far, you've given me only answers that don't mean jack squat!"

"Heh… If answers are what you desire," Kinjou mused with a snap of his fingers, prompting both Misawa and F-Stop to stand up from their seats. "With no stings attached, no more side stories, and the reason for why I've contacted you here in the first place…"

Both Misawa and F-Stop each pulled out a deck of cards. "You're going to have to take a chance," F-Stop chuckled shuffling the deck of cards in his hands. "And throw your deck where your mouth is."

"Though crudely stated," Misawa sighed reaching behind Kinjou's seat, pulling out a pair of duel disks, one that was tossed over to F-Stop. "You'll have to face both of us in a duel. Win and you'll have all of your questions answered…"

"Lose, and you'll just be another loser in the faceless crowds," F-Stop cackled slipping the duel disk on his left arm.

"… Any reason why you want these two to duel me?" Odoroki asked turning his gaze to Kinjou.

"Let's face it Odoroki-Teme," Kinjou sighed flicking some hair out from his eyes. "You looked like you were going to lose against that Psycho Mantis character… In fact if it wasn't for that card you got from me, you would've lost. So, before you get a straight answer from me, you'll have to beat Hot Streak and Misawa."

F-Stop growled before he walked off. "It's not Hot Streak!" He spat out snapping his deck into the duel disk's deck slot as Misawa walked towards the other side of the room. "My name's F-Stop!"

"Yeah, whatever," Kinjou waved off. "But anyway Odoroki, you've got another choice ahead of ya. You can choose to duel these two and hopefully get a chance to get your answers… Or you can decline and be left with the bill for room and meal."

"I'm not paying for something I didn't get a chance to eat," Odoroki growled reaching into the backpack he had brought with him, pulling out his duel disk and enlarge deck of cards. "And after the crap I had to go through today… I'm not going to let you just call me out here and then stiff me with a bill. So no way I', going to back down!"

"Excellent," Kinjou snickered before he pointed towards Odoroki's deck. "However, I want you to remove that one card from your deck… I know you pride of having a full sixty card deck, but –"

"Don't worry," Odoroki announced clicking his deck case open revealing that there were fifteen more cards hidden with in it. "You forget that people still have a side deck, so just give me a minute to make a quick change."

Kinjou smirked as Odoroki immediately slipped fifteen cards from his deck and quickly shuffled his side deck into it. '_Hmm… I wonder… You may run a sixty card deck, but I just have to wonder what kind of strategy you'll pull out from that little change.'_

A minute later…

"I'm all set!" Odoroki announced holding up his duel disk. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I've got it covered," Kinjou snickered reaching into his pocket and pulling out three separate dice, one red, one black and one yellow. "The duel itself will be a free for all, so Misawa and F-Stop could attack each other if they wanted."

"Heh," F-Stop smirked tossing up his lighter a few times.

"I'm afraid he might just do that," Misawa sighed reaching into his yellow blazer to pull out a dark purple deck case.

"As for the turn order," Kinjou continued, ignoring his companions' actions, while he tossed the red die towards F-Stop and the yellow die to Misawa. "You'll each roll a die. And from the highest number to the lowest, that'll be the turn order."

Odoroki lifted his hand up, catching the black die. "Never thought you'd use dice Kinjou…"

"Just shut up and roll!" F-Stop growled snapping his die in front of Kinjou.

Both Misawa and Odoroki followed suit, both aiming for directly in front of Kinjou – Who smirked at the results. "Alright!" He announced throwing his arm into the air. "Here's the order! Misawa you're first, Odoroki's second and last but not least – F-Stop!"

"Damn it!" F-Stop snarled grabbing his head as his duel disk went active. "I wanted the first attack!" (FLP: 8000)

"Hmm… You make it sound like a good thing," Misawa sighed pulling up his six cards from the top of his deck. "Sometimes the first attack isn't always the best… And I'm sure that Odoroki would agree with me." (MLP: 8000)

"Uh, yeah," Odoroki muttered looking over his five cards. (OLP: 8000)

"Enough of this talk!" Kinjou snapped his hand into the air with a diabolic grin appearing over his face. "And get on with the duel!"

Meanwhile, the nearly forgotten waitress who was hiding behind Kinjou stepped in front of the former underworld king. "Excuse me sir…"

"Hmm?" Kinjou mused blinking a few times.

"A few of the other waitresses are fans of duel," The waitress explained with her head bowed slightly. "Would it be alright if we watched?"

"But of course!" Kinjou laughed loudly before the waitress trotted off. "And now we've got an audience!"

Odoroki, Misawa and F-Stop all blinked in confusion. "Kinjou…" Odoroki calmly stated before he spat out. "You could've cleared this with us!"

"Hey, man, who doesn't want hot girls around?" F-Stop inquired with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Exactly!" Kinjou added.

Odoroki turned towards the hand shuffling Misawa. "… Has Kinjou been like this?"

"You tell me," Misawa replied.

A few minutes later…

"Alright!" Kinjou chuckled with some of the waitresses seated on the same couch as he was. Some of the patrons of the club also came into the room as well, some of them standing behind Odoroki, Misawa and F-Stop respectively. "Now that we've got an audience… Let's get this show on the road!"

As sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head, Misawa nodded taking one of his six cards. "Indeed," He mused slapping the card onto his duel disk, making it appear in front of him thanks to the holographic generators. "And what better start than to set a defensive monster? And for good measure, I'll set a spell or trap card onto my field. End of turn!"

"No one can accuse you of not be subtle," Odoroki stated clicking his next card from his deck, giving him currently a full hand. '_Hmm… Not bad, but not good either… At least it's something I can work with.'_

"You going to make a move?" F-Stop yawned stretching his arms. "I feel like I'm going to take root into the ground."

"Yeesh! It's only been a few seconds," Odoroki muttered taking two cards from his hand to slide them into his duel disk's card slots. "So, I'll set two cards face down and then set up a defense. And that's all I got this turn."

"Bah!" F-Stop spat out nearly ripping off the sixth card from his deck. "I thought you two would never get your turns out of the way!"

"Well… You're definitely American," Odoroki commented rolling his eyes.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" F-Stop snarled with his eyes narrowed.

"Well, you're impatient," Odoroki answered counting on his fingers. "You dress like a street gangster; you have a bad attitude…"

"Grr… Shut up!" F-Stop roared a powerful flame erupting around his body.

"… And you've got an anger management problem," Odoroki chuckled with a large grin appearing on his face, a large amount of the patrons laughed loudly at that crack.

"I've had classes to deal with that!" F-Stop roared slapping his newly drawn card onto his duel disk. "Besides, I channel my anger through my dueling! I summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode!"

The fancy red carpet in front of F-Stop began to bulge slightly until it snapped open, unleashing a skull adorned demon with wild red hair and had an insane look on its black face. The beastly skull shoulder guards led to thin biceps and ended in large claws that were thrown into the air and instead of a stomach, the demon had a large mouth with a human skull floating in the middle of it (1800/0).

"… Another reason why you're definitely American," Odoroki pointed out with his arms crossed.

F-Stop blinked. "Huh?"

"Only Americans refer those kinds of monsters," Odoroki explained gesturing towards the Mad Archfiend as an exclamation mark appeared over its head. "As Archfiends. In Japan, we call them Demons."

"Ah, shut up!" F-Stop growled slipping another card into his duel disk. "Since I can't attack, I'll just end my turn with a face down card."

"First round… Down!" Kinjou announced, wrapping his arms around some of the cute waitresses who sat next to him, making them blush.

"And the wheel turns to me," Misawa announced pulling another card from his deck. '_Now then… Time to test out one of my newest decks. The deck of dark element.'_

"I activate the spell card – Monster Bomb!"

A large bomb with a demonic smirk appeared over Misawa's face down card, the short fuse already lit. "This spell card is rather unique," Misawa explained as the fuse almost ran out. "By destroying a face down monster on my side of the field, I can draw two cards from my deck."

The fuse ran out…

BOOM!

As the remains of the face down card disappeared from the field, Misawa pulled off the top two cards from his deck.

"Hmm… That's an interesting draw card," Odoroki mused as Misawa placed the card he had on the field moments ago into his graveyard. "You got any spares you want to trade?"

"Perhaps," Misawa chuckled as a ghostly orange furred demon appeared around his body, its three eyes blinking in confusion (1000/600). "But in the meanwhile, I activate the effect of Sangan… Or as you would put it – Critter. When sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add a monster from my deck with fifteen hundred or less attack points."

'_That's a nice combo actually…'_ Odoroki thought as a card shot out from Misawa's deck, giving him seven cards to work with.

"And next, I activate the continuous spell card –" Misawa announced as powerful black twister wrapped around his legs, allowing several feathers to erupt from the twister. "Black Whirlwind!"

"What the?" F-Stop questioned blinking a few times. "That wasn't in your deck when we dueled in America!"

"That wasn't the same deck that I'm using at the moment," Misawa explained holding up one of his cards. "Now then, my Whirlwind has a unique effect that activates whenever I normal summon a certain kind of monster… I'll demonstrate its effect right now!"

The moment that Misawa slapped his next card onto his duel disk, countless black feathers rained down from the fancy ceiling making all of the waitresses and patrons look up to see a large crow man with large black wings that flapped through the air and its thin body flying through the air (2000/900). "Meet one of the many Black Feather monsters – Sirocco the Dawn."

Odoroki blinked a few times at the monster, and he couldn't help but remember his duel with Dorkus. But that's when something hit Odoroki, "Wait a minute!" Odoroki protested looking at the card info that appeared. "That's a level five monster, how in the world did you summon it?"

"Uh, yeah!" F-Stop snapped.

"Quite simple really," Misawa explained as Sirocco floated down behind him. "If one of my opponent's possess a monster while I do not, I can normal summon Sirocco without tribute. And speaking of normal summon, I can activate my Black Whirlwind's effect now."

Another card shot out from Misawa's deck, allowing him to turn it around to reveal a monster called Black Feather – Bora the Spear (1700/800). "Remember when I my spell activates whenever I normal summon a Black Feather – It acts as a signal to allow me to add another Black Feather to my hand from my deck. The only stipulation is that I cannot add a monster who's attack exceeds the monster I summoned for its effect."

"Yeah well, add all the cards you want," F-Stop chuckled lifting up his duel disk. "They won't do you any good while they're in your hand!"

"… Hmm… Good point, F-Stop," Misawa admitted placing the card he just added into his hand while he picked up another. "But because I do have the cards, then logically, I should use them."

"But… You just summoned…" F-Stop growled, not liking where this was going.

"True, but I still have another type of summon," Misawa explained slapping the card he got from Sangan. "Special summoning to be precise! Since I have a Black Feather on the field, I can special summon Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind!"

Another rush of black feathers erupted through the air, this time revealing a small bird like monster with black feathers. But in comparison with Sirocco, this Black Feather had a white crest and a second pair of dark green wings on its head (1300/400).

"And don't think I'm done yet!" Misawa announced slapping another card onto his duel disk. "Just like with Gale, another one of my Black Feathers can be special summoned from my hand when I have a different named Black Feather!"

A geyser of black feathers erupted from the ground at Misawa's feet, forming into another humanoid crow, this one with an orange crest and wielding a large spiral lance over his head. And unlike the other two Black Feathers, this one stood on the ground (1700/800) on it talon like feet. "I already showed him to you, but meet Bora the Spear."

'_Three monsters in just one turn?'_ Odoroki thought as he looked down at his face down monster.

"Normally, any duelist would clear the field of both of their opponents' fields," Misawa pointed out as a dark aura erupted around his three Black Feather monsters. "However, since the goal of this duel is to just defeat you Odoroki-san, I can activate the second effect of Sirocco. Once per turn, I can transfer the attack points of all Black Feather monsters to one individual Black Feather."

Sirocco and Gale both stood behind the smirking Bora (1700/800 + 1300/0 + 2000/0), the dark aura erupting around Bora the Spear allowing a dark twister erupted around its body. "And I choose Bora the Spear! For obvious reasons of course – He possesses a trampling ability, and with your face down monster a draw related card… I estimate that the damage would be most substantial."

"A five thousand trample attacker would cause a lot of damage," F-Stop chuckled throwing his hand towards Odoroki. "So why wait?! Attack him already Misawa!"

"I would, but those two face down cards…" Misawa started looking at the face down cards. "There's a chance that he could reroute my attack."

"If he does… I've got just the ticket," F-Stop retorted throwing his arm to the side. "So just blow this loser out of the water!"

'… _I don't know if this is against the rules…'_ Odoroki thought as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his head.

"Hmm…" Misawa mused raising an eyebrow. "Very well… Bora the Spear! Attack Odoroki-san's face down monster!"

Pushing itself from the ground, Bora flew through the air, a powerful rush of air coursing over the spear that aimed directly at Odoroki's face down monster, shattering the card's back into millions of black feathers that covered Odoroki's body.

"Hmm…" Kinjou growled narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah!" F-Stop shouted lifting his hand up into the air. "Now that's what I'm talking about! With that attack the short stack's life points are…"

The feathers blew over to the side, unveiling Odoroki standing with his duel disk up. (OLP: 8000)

"… Completely unharmed?" Misawa finished since F-Stop's jaw had fallen. "But your two face down cards…"

"They weren't supposed to activate," Odoroki replied as a bulky rock-like warrior appeared in front of him, holding up what appeared to be a large stone helipad (600/1200). "What stopped you was my Fortress Warrior, who like your Sirocco has two effects. One effect was that once per turn, he can't be destroyed in battle. And the second was that if there's any battle damage done to me involving him, it's dropped all the way down to zero."

"Well… That's annoying," F-Stop sighed before a snap of his fingers caught the crowds' attention. "But that's the back stop! All Misawa has to do is attack with one of his other Black Feather monsters and your little shield is ass good as gone!"

"Or it would if Sirocco only allowed the affected monster to attack," Misawa replied making F-Stop's draw fall to the ground once more.

Slamming his foot into the ground a few times, F-Stop would've ripped his hair out at the rate he pulled it. "DAMN IT!" He shouted.

"Just relax," Misawa replied fitting another one of his cards into his duel disk, making it appear behind his three Black Feather monsters. "It's only the fourth turn of the duel. And the more you keep your cool, the better the chance victory will remain in our grasp."

"Heh, you're right," F-Stop growled releasing his fiery red hair. "We'll pummel this red haired roach!"

"… You realize that you've got red hair too," Odoroki pointed out reaching for his duel disk.

"Shut up," F-Stop grumbled.

"In any case," Misawa coughed to get the two arguing red haired duelists' attentions. "I'm ending my turn."

"Not yet," Odoroki stated pushing a button on his duel disk, flipping up one of the face down cards. "I activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes!"

"Heh, looks like some things never change," Kinjou chuckled watching Odoroki draw his next card, granting him four cards to work with. (OLP: 8500)

"You're a duelist too?" One of the waitresses that sat next to Kinjou asked.

"One of the best!" Kinjou snickered, eliciting some of the other waitresses to cling closer to him. "And if you're interested… I might just be willing to give private lessons."

Odoroki, Misawa and F-Stop winced their eyes at the clamoring girls that huddled around Kinjou, and while they didn't know it – they all had the same thought. '_Lucky dog…'_

With a shake of his head, Odoroki held up another one of his cards, "A-Anyway, it's my move!" He shouted spinning around a single card in his hand until he slapped onto his duel disk. "I summon Card Brawler in attack mode!"

Leaping down from the ceiling, the larger leather wearing warrior landed on the ground, making the room shake wildly as he stood up to flex its muscles (1700/1200). "So here we go! Card Brawler! Attack Gale the Whirlwind!"

Pushing his legs off the ground, the large muscular warrior bounded through the air, spinning around with its arms outstretched.

"Hmm, I wonder," Misawa mused pushing a button on his duel disk, allowing a large daunting figure to appear on the field, its broad face covered with a beard while it's large body was covered with a purple cloak. The figure itself growled, halting the Card Brawler in its tracks before it pulled out two axes, one pure gold while the other was dull. "Kinjou said that you were good in tight situations, so I'm curious to see how you handle choices. I activate my trap card Half or Stop!"

'_Man… What is with all new cards I'm being introduced to?'_ Odoroki pondered with a large sweatdrop rolling down the back of his head. "What does this card do?"

"I give you a choice," Misawa explained as the monster (known as Judge Man) lifted the two axes up into the air. "You can continue your battle phase, but all of your monsters' attack points are cut in half. Or you can end your battle phase. Your choice."

"There's no choice at all," Odoroki mumbled lowering his head. "I'll just end my battle phase."

The Judge Man disappeared, allowing Misawa to smirk, "I guess you are a little wary of what could happen."

Odoroki growled as he slid another card into his duel disk, making appear on the other side of the Solemn Wishes. "Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Oh yeah! My turn now!" F-Stop shouted pulling off the next card from his deck and holding it up to his eyes. '_Hmm… And I've got just the combo to make this duel take a twist already!'_

F-Stop slid two of his five cards into his duel disk. "To kick off this turn, I'll set a pair of cards face down," he announced as they appeared next to his original card. "And now, I activate Card Destruction!"

"You realize that by doing that, you'll be giving him a chance to gain more life points," Misawa stated fitting his four card hand into his duel disk's graveyard before he pulled off his next four cards.

Odoroki placed his three cards into his duel disk, nodding to himself as he snapped off his three cards. '_That's not all he's done for me…'_ He thought. (OLP: 9000)

"You make it sound like I care," F-Stop retorted looking at his next two cards before he reached towards his deck. "Anyway, one of those cards I discarded was my Broww, Huntsman of Darkworld and when discarded, I can draw a new card, so I still come out on top!"

"I know what the card does," Odoroki retorted rolling his eyes. "I've got two in my deck."

"Once again – you make it sound like I care," F-Stop commented rolling his eyes before he plucked a card from his hand. "But, I'll show you something that I do care about. You see, since I have an Archfiend out on the field, my Mad Archfiend, I can normal summon this guy…"

A loud roar echoed through the private room, making all of the patrons turn left and right until their eyes focused on the locus that appeared out of thin air, wrapping around until the locus solidified into one daunting demon. Like the Mad Archfiend, this one was dressed in skull and bone like armor all over its crimson muscular body, and had a pair of wings that folded back into a cape like form (2000/1500). "The Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!"

"And the tides keep turning!" Kinjou snickered allowing the waitresses to wrap their arms around his thin torso.

"… You always need to get a word in?" Misawa asked, not noticing that F-Stop was holding up one of his two remaining cards.

"And now… I activate a signature card," F-Stop announced as the spell card appeared behind the Terrorking Archfiend. "Checkmate! So, by releasing my Mad Archfiend…"

The Mad Archfiend blinked in confusion a few times before dissolving into a dark aura that wrapped around the Terrorking Archfiend. "… My Terrorking can attack you directly, short-stack!"

"Great… Just great…" Odoroki muttered as the dark aura began to seep into the Terrorking Archfiend's skin.

"Call this – Check and Mate!" F-Stop shouted as the large demon's chest began to pulse a few times until it opened up, unleashing countless locus to stream through the air until they surrounded Odoroki.

"I don't think so!" Odoroki announced pushing a button on his duel disk while swatting a few locus insects away from him. "I activate my trap card, Defense Draw! Now I can…"

"Don't think so!" F-Stop shouted as he pushed a button on his own duel disk, making his machine beep loudly. "I activate my trap card – Seven Tools of the Bandit!" (FLP: 7000)

"WHAT?!" Odoroki yelped as his newest trap card shattered like glass, allowing the locus to swarm about him. "Aaaaaaah!" (OLP: 7000)

"Boo-ya!" F-Stop cheered for himself as his Terrorking growled loudly. "And that's how you really fight!"

"I can see that you actually did have a plan," Misawa admitted tapping the side of his head. "But why didn't you activate it when he used his Solemn Wishes?"

"Why waste it?" F-Stop cackled crossing his arms. '_I've got bigger plans for that trap anyway…'_

"What kind of duelists are these?" Odoroki muttered rubbing his arm before he turned towards Kinjou. '_… And what are you planning to do with these duelists, Kinjou?'_

Kinjou could only smirk, his smile growing darker and darker with each passing second…

_Black Feathers to his right…_

_Archfiends to his left…_

_And his greatest fear at the center of his sight._

_Can Odoroki defy this deft?_

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Card Stats**

**Monster Bomb / Normal Spell / Effect:** Destroy one set monster on your side of the field. You may draw two cards from your deck.

**Image:** A Saggi the Dark Clown holding onto a large smiling bomb.

**/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Kinjou:** Let the battle continue!

**Misawa:** Indeed, the duel continues and with my perfectly calculated dueling strategies…

**F-Stop:** BOR-ING!!! In the terror of the midnight light, my creatures of the bowels of hell are seeking…

**Misawa:** I thought we were going to go with a clean and scientific view for this preview, Hot Streak.

**F-Stop:** Screw that! Action! Blood! Foul Language! And my name isn't Hot Streak! It's F-Stop!

**Misawa: **_**DRAW! Next time on Unlimited Science Theatre – **__**Final Episode: The Brilliant Scientist VS the Emperor of the Underworld!**__** Can the scientific duelist best the –**_

**F-Stop:** Oh no, you don't! _**Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Dwelling directly from the depths of hell, the Fearsome F-Stops terrors erupt to eliminate the so-called Emperor of the Underworld. Watch and learn next time on the Danger Devil F-Stop – **__**Final Episode: Duel of the Devils!**__** Which devil will…**_

**Odoroki:** Make up your minds already!

_**Draw 24: Pandemonium **_

**F-Stop:** Heh… I'm loving the title.

**Misawa:** That doesn't really help…


	24. Draw 24: Pandemonium

_**Draw 24**_

_**Pandemonium **_

_**/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\**_

_**What is that makes a man fear? **_

_**Is it the unknown of what might become of him?**_

_**Perhaps the fact that they may lose their life?**_

_**Who knows?**_

_**But from what I've seen in my countless opponents, they all had a fear of me and what terrors I kept hidden into my deck. From what I'm seeing from these three – None of them have any fear in their eyes…**_

_**What I see is determination…**_

… _**Strength…**_

… _**And discord…**_

_**These are my fellow duelists – All of them each with a different goal that I intend to see the ending to each of them.**_

_**Of course… We still have a few more players in this little game, but for now… Let's just enjoy the show…**_

Inside the Midnight Lux club's private room, the three way duel between Odoroki, Misawa and F-Stop continued unhindered.

Odoroki's field was pretty well fortified, despite the fact that he just received a powerful direct attack from F-Stop Terrorking Archfiend. With Card Brawler (1700/1200) in attack mode and Fortress Warrior (600/1200) in defense mode, along with his continuous trap card Solemn Wishes and face down card. In his hand, Odoroki clutched onto the three cards he had. (OLP: 7000)

But his opponents were another story.

The yellow jacketed Misawa couldn't help but smirk at his field, with three different Black Feather monsters – Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900), Bora the Spear (1700/800), and Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400). Toss in his face down card, face up continuous spell card Black Whirlwind and three card hand, and it was no secret why he was smirking. (MLP: 8000)

And even the fiery haired F-Stop had a cocky grin appearing on his face, with his mentioned Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500) stalking over the field and his two face down cards, the American duelist could care less that he had no cards in his hand. (FLP: 7000)

Kinjou on the other hand, who had his hands filled with lovely waitresses, was smirking greatly at what was happening.

To make matters worse for Odoroki…

… It was Misawa's turn now. "Now then, I draw," The calculating duelist announced flicking off his next card. "Hmm… Interesting."

"Hmm?" Odoroki questioned raising an eyebrow.

"To make things more interesting, I activate the spell card," Misawa continued fitting the card into his duel disk. "One known as Raptor Wing Strike."

"And what does that do?" Odoroki asked as Gale the Whirlwind disappeared into many black feathers.

"Quite a unique spell card actually," Misawa announced holding up Gale the Whirlwind's card before he snapped his deck from the duel disk. "The card allows me to return one face up Black Feather from my field to my deck. And in return, I can add another Black Feather from my deck to my hand."

It only took Misawa a few seconds to select his next monster, and when he did, he began to shuffle his deck. "And I have the perfect choice," Misawa stated snapping his deck into his duel disk before he held up his four card hand. "So, now I normal summon Black Feather – Shura the Blue Flame!"

Unlike the previous three Black Feathers, this next one erupted onto the field in a large blue flame that caressed the field as another crow-man appeared on the field, this one with long arms and talons that were adorned with dark navy feathers and steel claws (1800/1200).

"And, remember, my Black Whirlwind is still on the field," Misawa reminded as he held his hand to his deck to catch a card that popped out from it. "And that means I can add another Black Feather from my deck with an attack lower than the monster I just summoned. And I think I've got the next Black Feather… And since I have no copies of him on the field, its time to say hello to a familiar face!"

As Odoroki expected, the smaller Black Feather – Gale the Whirlwind appeared on the field once more (1300/400). "Great…"

"I'm glad you agree," Misawa chuckled with a calm smile on his face. "Because now, I think it's time we try my strategy once more shall we?"

"You're going to try your gang up strategy again?" Odoroki stated with his eyes widening slightly.

"Why not?" Misawa stated as a dark aura erupted around all four of the Black Feather monsters, centering around Sirocco's body (2000/900 + 1700/0 + 1300/0 + 1800/0 = 6800/0). "The only reason that you managed to survive the last time was thanks to your Fortress Warrior's effect. Besides, this time, I'm activating Gale's effect."

Gale the Whirlwind flew high into the air, flapping its wings to unleash a powerful slice of wind that struck the Card Brawler, making the larger monster take a knee in pain (1700/1200 – 850/600).

"W-What happened to my monster?!" Odoroki yelped looking over his wounded monster.

"Gale's effect," Misawa explained with his arms crossed. "Once per turn, I can cut the attack and defense of one monster on the field in half. Which makes this so much easier to clear the field for F-Stop to finish off your life points. But now, to take that step – Sirocco! Attack the Card Brawler!"

The dark aura engulfed crow monster flew directly towards Odoroki's field, feathers scattering all over the private room. '_It's now… Or never!'_ Odoroki thought pushing a button on his duel disk.

The Black Feather monsters all crashed into the weakened Card Brawler, shattering the warrior into millions of black pixels that scattered through the room.

"Heh… Killer move Misawa," F-Stop cackled lifting his empty hand up into the air. "And if we can just plow through his turn… We'll send this runt straight up the…"

The feathers all scattered, revealing Odoroki standing tall with his duel disk held up while he revealed his life points. (OLP: 6000)

This of course made both Misawa and F-Stop and blink in confusion, "W-What the hell?!?" F-Stop shouted. "There's no way in hell you could've just taken that much damage!"

"Unless he activated his last face down card," Misawa scowled at the flipped trap card.

"Which is what I did," Odoroki muttered with a cold drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head as he gestured towards his trap card, revealing a duelist catching a sword with his bare hands. "I activated my Battle Guard Trap! By paying a thousand life points, I can negate all battle damage in one instance, and then I'm allowed to draw a new card afterwards."

And with a quick flick, Odoroki drew another card to give him a hand of four cards, and prompting his Solemn Wishes to activate. (OLP: 6500)

"Man, I'm really getting tired of all your constant drawing," F-Stop growled narrowing his eyes at the Solemn Wishes trap card. "And I'm really getting annoyed with that trap card too!"

"Oh yeah?" Odoroki commented with his eyes narrowed. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Just… You… Wait…" F-Stop cackled lifting up his right hand, cracking it a few times. "Misawa, are you done?"

"… I would assume that I am," Misawa sighed waving his free hand into the air. "So, go ahead Odoroki-san."

"At least someone here knows how to give people respect around here," Odoroki stated pulling off another card from his deck, allowing his Solemn Wishes to grant him additional life points. (OLP: 7000)

"Here's a tip runt," F-Stop chuckled pushing a button on his duel disk. "In order to gain respect – You need to earn it! And since you're so fond of traps, I'll activate one of my own!

"GO! Parasite Mind!"

'_What's with everyone using cards I don't know about?'_ Odoroki thought rolling his eyes. '_I gotta pick up a duel monster magazine – And maybe visit a card shop once in a while.'_

"Now this trap can only be activated during my opponent's turn," F-Stop explained wagging a finger at Odoroki. "So, I could've used it during Misawa's turn. But that would've been a waste since it's effect would've given me a useless card."

"Ah… An interesting idea," Misawa mused with a large grin.

F-Stop just ignored him as several webs began to shot out from the corners of the room, wrapping around the Solemn Wishes trap card, "And guess what? My trap makes your trap my trap!"

A small cricket chirp echoed through the room, making F-Stop sweatdrop slightly. "Aw come on people! It means now that the runt's trap is now mine!"

The webs began to pull the Solemn Wishes trap over to F-Stop's field, appearing behind his cackling Terrorking Archfiend, "Heh… And with what I've got in stored for you, you'll wish that my luck was worse!"

"… You make it seem like it's a big loss," Odoroki stated holding up the card he just drew. "I'll have you know that when you run a sixty card deck, you have to be able to adjust to have at least two copies of some cards. Solemn Wishes happens to be one of those cards.

"And so is the monster I'm about to summon, and thanks to both of you, I'm able to special summon him without any tributes!"

Slapping the card onto his duel disk, a powerful golden figure swept over the field, forming into the golden armored Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) lifting his arms up in a fighter's method.

"Ah, a new addition?" Kinjou chuckled, not really caring that some of the girls began to caress his thin and toned chest. "Very nice…"

"But he's not the only one!" Odoroki announced holding up one of the remaining four cards in his hand. "You see, that was just a special summon, which allows me to summon Armageddon Knight!"

Materializing in front of Odoroki was a sleek, rusted over knight with long shaggy black hair and a billowing red cape, swinging the pointed blade in his right hand (1400/1200). "And he's got an interesting effect. When summoned, I can send a dark monster from my deck to the graveyard and I've got the perfect choice."

Snapping his deck out from the duel disk, Odoroki quickly made his choice and fitted the card into his duel disk's graveyard, "An excellent card when you want to thin your deck out."

"Blah, blah, blah," F-Stop taunted with his tongue sticking out. "Are you done with your turn yet?"

"Hmm… I've got three cards left in my hand," Odoroki stated holding up all three of them. "Of course I'm not done yet! I'll continue by setting two of the cards face down… And now… I'll summon something with a little more 'Oomph' to it!"

"But you already used your summon this turn," F-Stop muttered as the Armageddon Knight disappeared into an orb of light.

"But I've still got plenty of chances to special summon," Odoroki stated as the orb of light began to grow larger and larger until it formed into the large titan like warrior with the pair of mounted cannons on its shoulders (1200/2000). "And by releasing the Armageddon Knight, I can special summon Turret Warrior!

That's when a powerful black aura erupted over the Turret Warrior's body, making the machine like warrior unleash a powerful battle cry (1200/2000 + 1400/0). "And when he's successfully special summoned this way, I can increase his attack by the same amount as the released monster!"

Both Misawa and F-Stop had to take a step back at the sight of two powerful monsters in one turn. Even Kinjou had to whistle at the sight of the monsters, "Nice move… You've definitely done a few improvements on that mess of a deck of yours."

However, Odoroki just ignored Kinjou's comment, "Fiend Megacyber! Eliminate Sirocco the Dawn!" Odoroki ordered as the golden armored warrior skidded across the dueling field, a pair of blades erupting at his elbows. "Slice and dice!"

Misawa narrowed his eyes as Sirocco lifted its arms up in a defensive stance… Only to have them sliced off and receive a powerful punch courtesy of the Fiend Megacyber. (MLP: 7800)

"Finally, someone inflicts a little bit of damage on Misawa," F-Stop chuckled with an insidious grin.

'_I'd take down his Archfiend,'_ Odoroki thought looking at the demon that barred its teeth at him, but then turned his attention back to the remaining three Black Feather monsters on Misawa's field, more specifically, the Gale of Hurricane. '_But then there's Misawa's monsters. Who knows what else those Black Feathers have up their sleeves… Er, wait a second, that's not right.'_

Shaking his head, Odoroki pointed his finger towards Misawa's field once more, "Turret Warrior!" He shouted as the cannons on the warrior began to turn, ready to fire. "Blast that Gale the Hurricane!"

Lifting its arms up into the air, the Turret Warrior flung his arms back, allowing the cannons to fire countless shots towards the smaller Black Feather monster…

"You two are not the only ones with trap cards," Misawa calmly stated pushing a button on his duel disk. "I have one too, one known as Urgent Tuning!"

With a loud screech, Gale shattered into three bright green rings, making the countless shots crash into the ground to Misawa's left and right. "This trap card doesn't really negate your attack, but thanks to it, I can send a tuner monster and another monster to Synchro Summon a monster."

Odoroki's eyes widened.

_A powerful light erupted through the ring, engulfing the Card Brawler as the Psycho Mantis threw his hands into the air, "Synchro Summon! Magical Android!"_

_Flowing down from the sky, a young woman dressed in futuristic colorful armor and robes wielding a glowing spiral-like shield and a long bladed staff (2400/1700). _

The three rings began to spun around Bora the Spear, transforming the winged warrior into four bright stars as Misawa lifted up his hand into the air, "Darkened gales! Become the wings that soar to the heaven!" He announced as the rings of light erupted into millions of black feathers. "Synchro Summon! Black Feather – Armored Wing!"

A large daunting figure crashed into the ground with the feathers falling all over the field, it's muscular body covered in black and dark armor with steel wings protruding from his back with a jewel in each wing. As the monster lifted his head up, it's silver helmet revealed a crimson mask inside it (2500/1500).

'… _Another Synchro monster?'_ Odoroki thought with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. He'd only face these weird monsters once before in the past… And he really didn't have that good of an experience with them. And who knew what kind of effect this one had.

"Fine then! Since you did summon it," Odoroki scoffed as his Turret Warrior roared loudly. "That triggers a replay! Allowing me to change my target to your weird Synchro monster!"

Once again, the Turret Warrior unleashed several shots towards the armored Black Feather monster, which didn't even bother to move as the shots crashed directly into the winged-beast's body, causing several explosions to rock the room.

Pumping his fist into the air, Odoroki smirked, "Alright!" He cheered. "Now that I've gotten that eyesore out of the way…"

The smoke cleared… Revealing that the Armored Wing was remaining on the field and even stood tall on the field, its arms crossed as if it was annoyed by the attack. Misawa chuckled, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but my monster has the ability to not only negate any battle destruction but also decrease any battle damage to zero."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Odoroki snarled barring his teeth. "With that attack strength and effect, there has to be a draw back!"

Misawa only crossed his arms.

"Argh! Fine!" Odoroki snapped rolling his eyes. "I'll end my turn."

"About time!" F-Stop spat out pulling off the top card from his deck, activating his stolen Solemn Wishes trap card. "Heh, and thanks so much for the little boost, I'll be needing it in a second…" (FLP: 7500)

It was then that the Terrorking Archfiend snarled loudly, making a bloody aura appear around F-Stop's body, "… Urk! And there's the backlash to Archfiends. Terrorking costs me eight hundred points each turn." (FLP: 6700)

"Then why bother playing it without the field card?" Odoroki asked as F-Stop held his next card up.

"I have my reasons punk!" F-Stop growled sliding the single card he held into his duel disk. "But enough about that! I activate the card known as Coins of the Underworld! Now… All three of us have to…"

"We have to discard our hands," Odoroki interrupted crossing his arms.

"And then draw five new cards from the bottom of our decks," Misawa wrapped up, being the only one to discard the remaining three cards from his hand.

"Take all the fun out of it why don't ya?" F-Stop growled as all five duelists drew from the bottom of their decks. (FLP: 7200)

Slowly as all three duelists had finished drawing, F-Stop's face began to curve before he broke out into insane laughter, "I can't believe it!"

"Hmm?" Odoroki questioned, not liking the look that was plastered all over F-Stop's face.

"You're going to enjoy this next move, kiddo," F-Stop cackled holding up one card from his hand before he slapped it on his duel disk. "But first things first, I'll summon Mist Archfiend in attack mode!"

A large cloud of smoke erupted from the ground, forming into a large demonic obscenity, with red muscle tissue and black bone like armor, wisps of mist and smoke pouring from it's head and armor (2400/0). "And before you start bitching about how this is a level five monster, I can normal summon this monster without tributing. However at the end of the turn, it's destroyed and I lose a thousand points of damage.

"But notice how I don't care," F-stop gestured towards his face as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "I still have a turn to play, and I'm activating my face down trap card – Archfiend's Roar!"

Both Archfiends roared loudly through the room, making most of the waitress cling tighter to Kinjou's body, but more importantly allow the ground to recede, allowing a joyful Mad Archfiend (1800/0) to bounce back on the field, the skull armor clanking loudly in the air. "At the mere cost of five hundred life points, my trap allows me to special summon any Archfiend from my graveyard. And since there's only one in there, Mad Archfiend was my choice." (FLP: 6700)

"So?" Odoroki questioned looking at his Fiend Megacyber and Fortress Warrior. "In case you didn't notice, I've still got more than enough of a defense to stop you this turn. And any damage you try to inflict…"

"Heh, keep wagging that tongue and you'll eventually bite it off," F-Stop chuckled wagging one more of his cards. "You see, I still have quite a few cards, and even though this next card will normally help my opponent, in this situation – That little trade off can be used to mine and Misawa's advantage."

Odoroki, Misawa – Heck, even Kinjou stared at F-Stop with a confused look.

"You see, I managed to win this card in my very first tournament," F-Stop cackled wagging the card. "And it was no easy task, you had to run a deck that was based fully on DARK monsters, and it was known as one of the Six Element tournaments. And I managed to pull a few quick moves and win the tournament – Landing me the signature card of all Dark monsters!"

'_There's a signature card for Dark monsters?'_ Odoroki questioned blinking a few times.

"I activate – Negative Energy!" F-Stop roared as a powerful dark energy began to course over his entire body, surging over the field, making the Terrorking Archfiend (2000/1500 + 2000/0), Mad Archfiend (1800/0 + 1800/0) and Mist Archfiend (2400/0 + 2400/0) roar out in a mixture of pain and sadistic rage. "This spell doubles all Dark monsters attack points! And when I mean all… I mean all of them!"

Indeed, the dark energy that had erupted from the American duelist's body began to flow over the Black Feather Armor Wing (2500/1500 + 2500/0) and Shura the Blue Flame (1800/1200 +1800/0). But the aura also flowed over the Fiend Megacyber's body (2200/1200 + 2200/0), making the warrior roar greatly into the air.

"Sure…" F-Stop panted with a tired smile on his face. "Sure, it may… It may give you an advantage as well… But from where I'm standing, we can end this duel in Misawa's next turn! And you wanna know why? Because Negative Energy has a floating effect! Just like Final Countdown!"

"But first… Mist Archfiend! Attack the Turret Warrior!"

With a loud roar, the mist covered demon flew over to the surprised Turret Warrior, wrapping around the warrior before the fog completely covered the warrior, making it disappear into smoke. (OLP: 4800)

As soon as the Mist Archfiend appeared back on F-Stop's field. "And now… Terrorking Archfiend! Mad Archfiend! Clear the field of that Fortress Warrior!"

Both Archfiends leapt into the air, both of them snarling loudly as the drew their claws back and then immediately slammed them into the stone like warrior – Shattering it like glass as their claws landed on the Fortress Warrior.

And with a snide smirk, F-Stop crossed his arms, "See, I remembered that your paper weight of a warrior had to be attacked twice… And since I did that, you're only a stone's throw at losing!"

Taking one of the remaining three cards from his hand, F-Stop slid the card into his duel disk, "I set one card. And end my turn."

"And don't forget," Odoroki pointed out throwing his arm to the side. "Thanks to your trap and monster effect, not only do your Mad and Mist Archfiends leave the field, but you also take a thousand points of damage!"

"Heh, as if that matters at this point," F-Stop cackled as the two mentioned Archfiends shattered into millions of pieces, some of them crashing into his body. "Misawa! Do what you need to do and wipe the floor with this so called 'Emperor'!" (FLP: 5700)

"Hmm… Very well," Misawa sighed greatly as he drew his next card, giving him six cards, but it didn't stay like that for too long. "I shall start with the spell card – Dark Eruption. Quite a decent card if you run several dark monsters. It allows me to add a dark monster from my graveyard with fifteen hundred or less attack points. Of course at the moment, I only have one such card…"

'… _Great…_' Odoroki growled in his head as Misawa plucked the card from his duel disk. '_And there's only one monster that fits the bill in his graveyard._'

"And since I brought him back," Misawa chuckled placing the card he had just acquired onto his duel disk. "I can special summon Gale the Whirlwind back to the field!"

Indeed, the moment the card struck the disk, the smaller kid-like crow monster appeared on the field, it's larger wings flapping greatly in the air (1300/400). "And now… I activate his ability and cut the Fiend Megacyber right back to his original attack points!"

With a powerful slice of its wings, Gale unleashed a powerful air blade that struck the Fiend Megacyber's chest, making the warrior take a knee in pain (4400/1200 – 2200/600).

'_Hmm… His face down cards could stop this assault,_' Misawa thought looking down at his own face down card. '_However, thanks to my Trap Stun, I can negate the effects of all other trap cards on the field. So, should he activate either of those, I can easily counter it.'_

"Shura!" Misawa shouted as the blue feathered Black Feather flew through the air, spinning around into a powerful black twister. "Eliminate the Fiend Megacyber!"

With a cold bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head, Odoroki lifted his arms up as his dark warrior shattered against the dark twister. "Urk!" (OLP: 3400)

"Well… This duel was somewhat interesting," Misawa stated as Shura slowly floated back to his field. "But as Nelly Furtado once said – All good things come to an end. Armored Wing! Black Hurricane!"

Lifting it's clawed hands up to it's chest, the armored Black Feather began to charge a large black orb of wind, surges of wind erupting from between the talons. "Direct attack!"

The orb of dark wind erupted from the Armored Wing's talons and flew through the air over all the spectators.

However, as this attack was about to crash into Odoroki, the former emperor kept his eyes at the opposing duelists…

KA-BOOOM!!

The black hurricane whipped over Odoroki's field, blocking everyone's sight of young duelist.

"That was a waste of time Kinjou!" F-Stop spat out crossing his arms. "Why did you even want a weakling like that in our ranks anyway?"

Misawa remained quiet as he closed his eyes, his mind deep in thought as his attack continued to rack the field.

"… I have my reasons," Kinjou sighed with a serious look appearing on his face. "And besides – You two are assuming that you've won the duel."

"Well duh!" F-Stop chuckled as the black twister began to dissipate from the room. "As soon as that attack disappears, we'll all be looking at a knocked out runt who's life points…"

The twister shattered, revealing Odoroki standing tall. (OLP: 3400)

Both Misawa and F-Stop had to double take at the sight. "But… But," Misawa stuttered, a little taken back at the turn of events. "But how?"

"Remember when I summoned Armageddon Knight?" Odoroki stated pulling a card out from his graveyard slot. "Well, when I had to discard a monster card from my deck, the one I sent was my Necro Gardna. And by removing him from play, I can negate one single attack, and I decided to use it when I was going to take the most damage."

"Hmm… Reminds me of someone I once knew," Misawa mused snapping his fingers. "But, like him, you've made a rash decision – Forgetting about my Gale the Hurricane!"

Odoroki's eyes widened as the smaller Black Feather monster crashed into his body, sending him skidding back a couple of feet back. "Urk!" (OLP: 2100)

"Yeah! Soften him up!" F-Stop cackled licking his lips. "And I'll finish the job on my next turn!"

"And so, to end my turn," Misawa muttered fitting one of the remaining three cards in his hand into his duel disk. "I'll set a card. My turn is over…"

"Not yet you don't," Odoroki announced pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate my quick-play spell card – Fires of Doomsday!"

Two small flames erupted in front of Odoroki, forming into two small fiery figures with what appeared to be gray eyes (0/0 x2). "This card allows me to special summon two 'Doomsday Tokens' to my field."

"Well that was stupid," F-Stop muttered raising an eyebrow. "You could've activated that and block a couple of attacks."

"No…" Misawa growled with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. "… He has a plan for those tokens."

"Very perceptive," Odoroki stated slowly pulling off the top card from his deck. "Of course, I was going to use them as a defense if I had to… But thanks to F-Stop… I've made a last minute change to my plan!"

Spinning around the card he drew, Odoroki fitted the card into his duel disk, allowing a bright light to flow over his body, "But first, I activate the spell card, Graceful Charity! No reason to explain what this card can do!"

Pulling off the top three cards from his deck, Odoroki shot a quick glance at them and the other five cards he had, "I send Man of Fortune and Mystical Space Typhoon to the graveyard."

That's when the two Doomsday Tokens erupted into two pillars of dark fire, scaring all of the waitresses as they clung tighter to Kinjou's body, "Ow! Not so tight ladies!"

"I release… My two tokens," Odoroki stated holding up the very first card he drew thanks to F-Stop's Coins of the Underworld. The moment he slapped the card onto his duel disk the two pillars of dark fire wrapped around over his head, merging and transforming into a large cloud of dark fire. "In order to summon the terror of darkness! The strongest DARK monster in the entire game! And the one to cast judgment!"

"Terror of darkness?" Misawa questioned taking a step back.

"The strongest DARK monster?!" F-Stop gulped narrowing his eyes.

'_Ah… The second card I gave him…_' Kinjou thought with an cocky smirk appearing on his face.

The cloud of dark flames exploded forming into a large demonic black dragon, covered with several dark red jewels and blades. The dragon snarled loudly as it crashed into the ground behind Odoroki, it's long tail coiled against the wall behind it (0/0). "Grandora the Dragon of Destruction!"

"HA HA HA!" Kinjou laughed loudly throwing his head back on the couch. "Nice!"

"You call that the strongest Dark monster?" F-Stop spat out with his eyes narrowed down. "That thing doesn't have a single point to it's name!"

"… Then what does that mean?" Odoroki asked with a smirk on his face as his dragon cackled slightly. "Monsters with no attack points that require tribute – two in this case – usually have…"

"… Powerful effects," Misawa gulped as Grandora growled in agreement.

"Which I'm activating now!" Odoroki announced as a dark aura erupted over his body. "And by paying half my life points while Grandora is on the field – I can remove every other card on the field!"

"WHAT?!" Misawa and F-Stop yelped as all the red jewels on Grandora's body began to pulse a few times…

… Until countless beams of red light shot from its body, at first crashing at random parts of the room, but eventually, the shots became more accurate! Slamming into all three of Misawa's Black Feather monsters, his two set cards and Black Hurricane, then to F-Stop's Terrorking Archfiend, his stolen Solemn Wishes and set card, and lastly – Odoroki's own set card.

All the cards that were struck went up in flames, leaving only the very dragon that caused the destruction to growl smoke from its mouth. (OLP: 1050)

"M… My field…" Misawa gulped.

"Relax brainiac!" F-Stop shouted lifting his duel disk up to his chest. "Remember, that monster has no attack points! And even if he did summon anything else, we got at least five times his life points; we won't be losing to him any time soon!"

"Now that, I have to disagree on," Odoroki stated crossing his arms. "You see… Grandora as another effect. For each card that he removed with his effect – He gains three hundred attack points! And thanks to your tag teaming, that's one powerful boost!"

(0/0 + 3000/0)

"I… It's still not enough!" F-Stop snapped.

With a smirk, Odoroki pulled another card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk, "Then I'll make it enough! I activate the spell card – Spider Web!"

Odoroki's right hand began to grow a bright light as he held it in front of his face, "And since I have two opponent's, I can choose from your graveyards one spell that you used during one of you two's last turns."

F-Stop's eyes widened as Odoroki snapped his hand towards him, sending a bright white thread to stream through the air, snapping into his duel disk's graveyard slot… And with a flick of a wrist, a card shot out of the disk and into Odoroki's hand. "And I choose – Negative Energy!"

"NOO!" F-Stop roared as a powerful dark aura erupted around Odoroki's body that flowed into Grandora's body, making the dragon grow larger and larger (3000/0 + 3000/0).

"… You said that I had to take a chance," Odoroki replied crossing his arms before he shot a glare at Kinjou. "And Kinjou… I took out that other card like you told me… You never said anything about this one or the Fool you gave me."

"Heh, true," Kinjou cackled rubbing his nose.

Misawa raised an eyebrow at this, '_Kinjou-sama told me about the three cards he gave Odoroki-san… But I would've figured this was the card that he ordered Odoroki to remove. What else could he have placed in Odoroki-san's possession?'_

"D-Don't do this!" F-Stop stuttered as Grandora eyed him hungrily.

"Sorry, but I see a chance," Odoroki replied lifting his hand up. "And I aim to take it!"

Grandora began to charge a powerful red energy in it's mouth.

"FIRE!"

The red energy in Grandora's mouth erupted, flowing through the air until it crashed into F-Stop's chest, sending him to the ground as his duel disk's life point counter flashed. "Ugh!" (FLP: 0)

"… And then there was one," Odoroki stated turning his sights towards Misawa. "And let me tell you… You're next."

"Hmm… True, but I happen to have almost all of my life points remaining," Misawa pointed out as a pair of waitresses began to drag F-Stop off of the field. "Not to mention that at the end of your turn, Grandora has to leave the field thanks to it's last effect."

"… Then you see these three cards?" Odoroki replied holding up three out of the four cards he had remaining. "I'll set all three of them to the field. And let's see what you can do."

And just like that, Grandora dematerialized away from the field before Misawa picked up his fourth card, '_Hmm… Although Grandora did leave the field – That did leave me open. My two face down cards couldn't have helped in that situation, and my hand isn't looking all that great either._

'_Luckily – This deck doesn't rely only on one single strategy.'_

"Alright then," Misawa announced holding up another one of his cards from his hand. "Since my hand isn't looking too good, I'll activate the spell card – Pot of Greed!"

Just as the large green and blue pot appeared on the field, Odoroki lifted his hand up, "And in chain! I activate my trap card," He announced as the middle card he had flipped up. "And it's a personal favorite – Greed!"

Misawa's eyes widened at the card before he slowly pulled the top two cards from his deck, "I see… You're resorting to your original strategy?"

"Bravo," Odoroki chuckled rubbing the top of his head, allowing his three added hair strands to bounce up. "But just cause you figured it out, that doesn't mean that you can stop the thousand points of damage that are coming your way."

"True… But with just a little over one thousand points," Misawa replied looking at his two new cards. "You can't expect me to struggle with dodging that. Especially since I drew this monster – I summon Black Feather – North Pole Blizzard!"

Instead of a flashy entrance like the previous Black Feathers, Misawa's next monster was a small white bird that only flew onto it's master's shoulder, pecking at under it's wing (1300/0).

"… Okay…" Odoroki muttered raising an eyebrow at it. "You managed to draw a monster that's strong enough to take me down…"

"But that's not all," Misawa explained fishing his hand into his graveyard slot. "You see, when summoned successfully, I can special summon a level four or lower Black Feather from my graveyard in face up defense mode. So Bora the Spear, return!"

In a ring of light, the spear wielding Black Feather monster appeared on the field, crouching down with it's spear over it's chest (1700/800). "Of course that's just moot at the moment. I just need North to attack you directly…"

"Too bad you're not getting the chance!" Odoroki replied pushing a button on his duel disk as a loud roar echoed through the room. "I activate the trap card – Threatening Roar! Meaning now… You don't get an attack this turn!"

"Hmm… Interesting," Misawa replied fitting another one of his cards into his duel disk. "Then I'll just have to set a single card face down… And my turn is over."

"And at the end of your turn," Odoroki stated as his Greed trap began to glow brightly. "You take damage thanks to my trap!"

Countless coins began to fall from the sky, landing on top of Misawa's body, making the young man cringe in pain as the coins pelted him. (MLP: 6800)

"Perhaps," Misawa sighed when the coins ceased from falling. "But, you've still got a long way to go to get me down to zero with that little trick."

"Hmm… People keep telling me that," Odoroki stated slowly clicking off the top card from his deck. "But what they don't realize that I always find a way around that. Take for example that one set card I had when Grandora removed it from play…"

Pulling the card from his pocket, Odoroki turned it around to reveal a strange spell card, "It's known as Treasure from a Different Dimension. And when removed from play, it comes back to my hand and we both can draw two cards from our decks."

"Hmm… I see," Misawa thought out loud – Remembering the first time he saw that card being used – before he drew his next two cards. "But you realize that you'll take damage from your own trap – Leaving you with only fifty life points. And who knows? I may have a Hinotama or Poison of the Old Man in my deck."

"True… But something tells me that it wouldn't fit with your deck," Odoroki pointed out with a smirk on his face. "Besides… I've got more than enough time in this duel to take you down. Like this! I activate the spell card, Card Destruction!"

Misawa's eyes widened as he was forced to discard his four card hand and then immediately draw four more… The same with Odoroki, "Interesting…" He muttered looking at his four cards. "So at the end of this turn, both of us will take three thousand points of damage."

"And if I can make you draw eight more cards," Odoroki stated wagging one of the other cards in his hand in the air. "I can end this duel this turn."

"True, but unless that card is Magical Shard of Excavation," Misawa pointed out with his arms crossed. "You're only allowed one Card Destruction in each deck."

"Well, you're right about that," Odoroki snickered with a smile as he held the card up. "But, I didn't draw that… I drew a card that your companion F-Stop used to help us both."

Misawa blinked a few times until realization struck him.

"I activate my own copy – Coins of the Underworld!" Odoroki announced as a powerful black flame appeared around the two duelists. "Now… Kiss our hands goodbye and say hello to the bottom of our deck!"

Misawa had to look down at his deck… Which was awfully thinned out thanks to all the drawing on not only his, but Odoroki and F-Stop's efforts. '_After this… I must only have roughly eight cards in my deck… I have to finish this and quickly!'_

"You're starting to sweat a little," Odoroki chuckled holding up his new five cards in his hand. "Don't tell me your strategy didn't count on this?"

Misawa raised an eyebrow. Odoroki-san was obviously not worried about his Greed trap's after effect. Was his other face down card able to negate damage? Or was it able to reflect the damage to Misawa? '_No… If that was the case, then he wouldn't have wasted on drawing so many cards… He wouldn't risk it…'_

"Now… May I continue?" Odoroki asked with a smirk on his face.

"… Feel free," Misawa replied crossing his arms, realizing what he had in his hand. '_What he doesn't know is that I have a monster card in my hand that can negate effect damage. It's the Kuriboh of that – And thanks to that drawing, I have it in…'_

"Good!" Odoroki announced pushing a button on his duel disk. "Then I activate my last card – Multiple Destruction!"

Misawa blinked in confusion until he realized that holographic flames crashed over his hand of cards, "Bloody hell?"

"This card forces us to discard every card in our hands," Odoroki explained his trap card as he slid the cards into his duel disk. "But then, we both can draw five new cards. On the negative side… I take two hundred points of damage for each card I discarded." (OLP: 50)

Hesitantly – Misawa slowly drew his five new cards. "So… You realized that you couldn't win, and thus decided to end the duel in a draw between the two of us. Admirable. Since we both drew roughly fourteen cards this turn alone – We'll both take seven thousand points of damage.

"I have to admit… You have an interesting strategy."

"Thanks," Odoroki replied crossing his arms. "… So I'll end my turn."

As Misawa said, many coins began to rain down from the sky above, crashing into Misawa and bouncing off of Odoroki's bodies…

So much so that the holograms began to disappear as Misawa smirked, "Well… Excellent duel Odoroki-san." (MLP: 0)

"Thanks, I'll enjoy my victory," Odoroki chuckled. (OLP: 50)

"W-What?!" Misawa exclaimed stepping backwards. "How did you…"

"Simple really," Odoroki replied holding up the card he had in his graveyard. "You see, I had a monster card in my graveyard known as Man of Fortune. And when he's in the graveyard – I don't take any damage from Greed."

"Oh… That was a well played move," Misawa chuckled with a bright smile on his face.

CLAP!

CLAP!

CLAP!

"Bravo!" Kinjou cheered along with his waitress harem in training clapping. "Well done everyone! Well done!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

With F-Stop currently sleeping on the ground behind Kinjou's seat, and Kinjou's harem going back to work (after slipping Kinjou their cell phone numbers), the three remaining awakened duelists sat around the table with fresh cups of coffee situated in front of them.

"… Alright…" Odoroki growled narrowing his eyes. "Talk. Now!"

"Heh, but of course," Kinjou started crossing his arms. "What would you like to talk about? Perhaps my trip to America? Maybe about a girl you have a crush on? Or how about anime dubs are ruining classic anime?"

"… You're not really helping!" Odoroki snarled leaning his head back.

"If I may make a suggestion," Misawa sighed lifting up his coffee. "How about why we sought to find him?"

"An excellent suggestion," Kinjou replied with a creepy smile before he turned serious and looked at Odoroki. "I'm not pleased about how this would work – But the reason I came to you was to… ugh, ask your help."

"Help?" Odoroki retorted. "… You've got the nerve to ask me for help? In case you hadn't noticed, but I'm on the run!"

"How about you listen for a second?" Kinjou chuckled placing his hands together with an evil smirk on his face, making Odoroki cross his arms… ready to listen. "Good. Now, I knew that asking you for help would be the last thing I would do. But as it stands we don't really have much of a choice in the matter.

"You see, after I met Misawa here – He offered me a chance to try something different, a chance to explore some ruins at an island he used to live at for a few years. And being willing to leave my past behind – I took him up on that offer."

"When we returned to the island," Misawa took over with his eyes closed. "We spent a few weeks studying the ruins… Or I should say that I was the one studying. Kinjou was challenging some of the students on the island."

"Hey, those runts thought I was a girl!" Kinjou defended with a glare.

Misawa continued on as if he wasn't interrupted, "You see… Those ruins had always caught my attention especially since there were countless accounts of strange activity – Some of which I had viewed myself. But that's not important. What is important is what I discovered at those ruins.

"Or to be more honest – A lack of what I discovered."

Odoroki cocked an eyebrow at this.

"As you are probably aware," Misawa continued on. "There are many mysteries in this world – Some that we can't fully explain and when many have tried, they lost their lives. Well, due to some incidents that had occurred in the past five years, I wanted to look into the incidents.

"So, along with Kinjou, we decided to return to an island I took residence on in my earlier educational career – Not because it would be nostalgic, but because there were ruins there that could've been the cause of those mysterious events. Needless to say when I reached the more interesting ruins…

"I was shocked to see that the ruins seemed to be cleaved out from the earth."

"What exactly were these ruins that were taken?" Odoroki asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know all of the details myself," Misawa stated pulling out a small pad of paper and flipping through some of the pages. "But, what I can understand from some testimonies and accounts is that the ruins were once located in the underground level of an old abandoned dorm, and there were several runes that seemed to have a response when a certain event is triggered.

"Personally – I believe that someone wants that event to be triggered once again. You see, when I came to the island, I was informed that the dorm was destroyed, and according to the records it was due to deterioration and lack of maintenance, but I had hoped the underground ruins were still intact.

"You see, I had research that concerned those ruins. The dorm itself was located on an island and had several students in it, but one day – Many of those students disappeared who were residing in the dorm."

"I think I remembering hearing something like that," Odoroki muttered rubbing his chin. "It happened six or seven years ago right?"

"Correct," Misawa stated. "But that's not the only reason I wanted to examine the ruins, there numerous accounts of mysterious events that surrounded the dorm in the three years following the disappearances. The first one, there'd seemed to be a mysterious aura surrounding the dorm several times and had a cause for an event that I care not to remember. The second time occurred at…"

"Yeah this is all very interesting, but," Odoroki interrupted holding his coffee up. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Baka," Kinjou seethed. "These ruins had the ability to bestow a power on people that could make the underground duels we participated in look like a bunch of kiddie games."

"Yeah right," Odoroki scoffed. "I believe that just like I believe you to be a telepath."

Kinjou blinked a few times, lifting up his activated duel disk. Reaching into his pocket, Kinjou fished out a single card and revealed it to be Hinotama.

He placed it on his disk.

And a large fireball shot out from his left hand and crashed into the wall behind Odoroki.

BOOM!

The entire room shook as Odoroki's eyes widened.

Slowly turning his head around, Odoroki blinked in confusion – There was a hole in the wall that wasn't there before. "O-Okay… Maybe there is some truth to your story."

"That was rather unnecessary," Misawa sighed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, how else was I going to convince him?" Kinjou retorted turning off his duel disk. "Anyway Odoroki-san… You ready to listen to us?"

"That's what I'm here for," Odoroki replied.

"Excellent," Misawa stated. "And while the ruins were excavated, I was lucky to find a small piece that remained behind… Either they forgot it during the excavation or they left it on purpose, but there was a slab remaining with symbols on it."

With a smile, Bastion pulled a paper out from under the first he had placed under the table, "We may not have a lot to go on," He stated holding the paper up to Kinjou. "But we do have a clue to go on. And thanks to the stone slab we managed to get a general idea of what they look like."

Odoroki peered to the side of Kinjou's shoulder, and looked at the same symbols for the elements that were used on duel monster cards and blinked a few times.

The element of light had what appeared to be a Sword in front of it, wind seemed to have a coffin, fire was represented by a fox, earth by a wolf, water had an anchor for it…

… But what caught Odoroki's attention – Was that darkness was represented by a crow, in an oddly familiar pose that he was sure that he'd seen before… '_It couldn't be… Could it?'_

"I would assume that these were artifacts," Misawa stated getting Kinjou and Odoroki's attention. "If someone were to have these in their collection or something we might be able to find out who had those ruins excavated.

"And whatever reason or goal these people have for those ruins… He have to stop them."

That's when Kinjou held out his hand to Odoroki. "So… Do you want to help us?"

Odoroki looked at the hand for a few seconds, "… On one condition."

"Hmm?" Kinjou questioned.

"When this is over," Odoroki growled. "… I want all the answers you've got concerning why you recruited me into the Underground league and about Sersei."

A moment of silence filled the room… Save for F-Stop's snoring…

"… Why not?" Kinjou chuckled with a smirk appearing on his face. "That sounds more than fair…"

Odoroki took Kinjou's hand and gave a firm handshake. "Then we have a deal."

After a few seconds, the two former leaders of the Underground duelist league released hands and turned towards Misawa. "So, brains of the group," Kinjou snickered. "Now that we've got another member among our ranks – What's our next move?"

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"ACHOOO!"

"Heh… Catching a cold Dorkus?" Stein cackled looking through his closet of costumes.

"It's not Dorkus!" Ducas snapped rubbing his finger under his nose while he looked at the crow statue he had around his neck. "And by the way… What did you want me for in here?"

"Hmm… I just wanted an opinion," Stein asked turning around with two cosplay outfits, one in each of his hands. "Which one do you think would be good for the operation tomorrow?"

Ducas eyed the two costumes, "Personally, I never really liked Naruto…"

Tossing the costume in his right hand back into the closet, Stein pushed up his glasses with a sick grin on his face. "Then it's decided."

"By the way," Ducas asked fingering the crow statue. "When I joined this little organization, I wasn't really expecting to just sit around doing nothing…"

"Oh trust me," Stein chuckled licking his lips. "If tomorrow goes according to plan – You'll be getting all the excitement you'll want…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Parasite Mind / Trap / Effect:** During your opponent's turn, activate this card by selecting 1 face-up Permanent Spell or Permanent Trap card on your opponent's field. You can activate its effect and gain control of the card.

**Image:** A spell and trap card caught in a web

_This card was used by Crow in Yugioh 5D's._

**Negative Energy / Normal Spell / Effect:** Double the original ATK of all Face up DARK monsters on the field (both yours and your opponent's).

**Image:** A red N being surrounded by dark energy.

_This card was originally used by Pegasus in the original Anime._

**Treasure from a Different Dimension Normal Spell / Effect:** When this card is removed from play, during your next stand by phase, add this card to your hand and activate the following effect. Both players draw two cards from their decks.

**Image:** A single card trapped in a strange capsule surrounded by electricity.

_This card was used by Ryo in Yugioh GX_

**/-/-/-/-\-\-\-\**

**Stein:** Time for Stein to shine again!

**????**: Ha ha! Nice one!

**Stein:** I love it when a plan comes together!

_**Next time on Stein Reaper Paradise! Final episode: Mission Impossible – No Longer Impossible!**_

**Stein:** You'll kick yourself if you miss this…

**??????:** Heh! That's right!

_**Next time – **__**Draw 25: Reload**_


	25. Draw 25: Reload

_**Draw 25**_

_**  
Reload **_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Have you ever experienced a loss?**_

_**I'm sure everyone has at least once in their life, whether the loss was as lowly as having a playschool toy stolen away from you, or it can be as serious as having the love of your life grasped away in front of your own eyes.**_

_**Still the pain, it can eat away at you over time as if it were a leech draining away at your precious life. **_

_**Why would I bring up something like this?**_

_**If you had the chance, would you take back what you loss?**_

_**It's only human nature to do so. **_

_**Heh… And that's why… Heh, heh, ha… That's why I've led him here – To the place where… Well, you'll just have to see for yourself!**_

_**Ha, ha!**_

Night disappeared into day, leaving nary a clue or cop at the dojo this cloudy morning.

However, one remained, several cigarette butts lined the wet grass around his body – Desperately trying his hardest to keep awake… But with no sleep, and only tobacco being his only means of keeping awake through the night – His fatigue was slowly catching up with him.

Detective Wolfgainer, he knew he was onto something with the Emperor of the Underworld's overcoat being discovered here at the dojo… But, that was the only thing that really tied the Emperor to the dojo…

… At least, it was now.

Two guards in the back had apparently slacked off and several articles of clothing were stolen from the suspect's room. Of course this wasn't something new, after several speculations, the head office had decided that the case involving the Emperor of the Underworld wasn't top priority and called back almost all of the officers who were stationed at the dojo.

After all, the only official officers there, was only Wolfgainer. Nathaniel and Hareta were also stationed there, but they were just informants – And although the information was helpful, Wolfgainer knew that he wasn't going to get very far in the investigation.

"… I guess…" Wolfgainer sighed, searching his pockets – Trying to desperately find a cigarette. "I guess… This is as far as I'll get."

No cigarettes.

But, Wolfgainer did find something else. His tired eyes focused on the older photo, "… Mika… I'm sorry, but it looks like I won't be able to get the answers from that day. I would've thought if I found Odoroki…"

The light slowly dawned on the photo, revealing a younger Wolfgainer laughing with a beautiful young reddish-brown haired woman in a beautiful white dress. Odd thing was that on the top of her head were additional three strands of hair that bounced slightly in the photo.

But there was one more person in the photo, the woman's younger brother, who had a hair style similar to hers but had is cut shorter and even had the same added strands of hair.

"I thought that…" Wolfgainer sighed pocketing the photo. "I mean, I think that this was my only chance… And I screwed it up…"

At the corner of the dojo's doors, Nathaniel blinked a few times at the sulking Wolfgainer…

… And immediately turned back to Hareta (who was more preoccupied with painting her nails), "Yo Hareta, you're an informant right?"

"… Nothing gets past you," Hareta sighed blowing on her nails a few times, making sure that she just got the nails and not her fingers. "And that's why we were didn't break up."

"Yeesh, I can't believe I wanted to have that sharp tongue," Nathaniel sighed loudly.

"ANYWAY!" Hareta yelped with a blush on her face. "Anyway… What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I don't suppose you know anything about our little employer?" Nathaniel stated motioning towards Wolfgainer who rested his head on his knees. "I mean, you wouldn't happen to know why he's so dead set on finding Odoroki would you?"

"… I'd need some time to figure out something like…" Hareta started before she turned towards the main street, making her eyes widen behind her sunglasses at the sight that was coming down the street. "… What the hell?"

"Hmm?" Nathaniel questioned rubbing his head slightly until he peered in the general direction that Hareta was looking at, making his jaw drop slightly. "Ah… Ah… What the hell am I looking at?"

Walking down the street was everyone's favorite white haired otaku, his glasses gleaming in the light. But, like whenever he left the S.S. Brigadier – he was dressed in something new.

Over his slim body this day was a red military uniform that was way, way, WAY too big for him and had metal shoulder plates, wrist bands and shin guards that gleamed in the light. Atop of his hair he sported a cap with a skull insignia with a black visor covering the top of his glasses. Attached to the shoulder plates was a large dark gray cloak the billowed through the air as he stepped through the streets. And at his left arm was a black duel disk.

And as the otaku walked closer and closer towards the dojo's entrance, Hareta and Nathaniel didn't take their eyes off of the cosplaying weirdo.

"… I knew that Japan had some jokers here," Nathaniel sighed raising an eyebrow at the geek in the street. "But this guy has to be the weirdest in the entire country."

"I'm just surprised that some people can still pull of dressing like that in the streets and not get beaten up," Hareta admitted as the man stood in front of the two.

"Yes, it is a miracle I suppose," The otaku admitted pushing up his glasses. "It would also seem that my ears work is also a miracle."

There was a silence as the three stared at each other.

"Well?" The otaku asked crossing his arms over the baggy military uniform.

"Well, what?" Nathaniel questioned back with a cocky smirk on his face.

"When you insult a person," the otaku sighed, pushing up his hat. "You normally apologize afterwards."

"True…" Nathaniel chuckled stepping front of the otaku, proving that he was at least a foot and a half taller than the otaku, and with a body that looked like it truly belonged in the suit that the otaku was wearing. "But I wasn't insulting a person. I was insulting a nerd."

"Ouch…" the otaku muttered in a monotone voice. "That really hurt coming from the human blockhead."

"And a swift counter by megane-kun," Hareta chuckled.

Nathaniel's face slowly turned red, not only from anger but also embarrassment, "Grr… Look M. Dork," He growled wrapping his fingers around the fabric of the otaku's costume. "Don't think that you can say what you want to me. You see what I'm wearing?"

"… Yeah, your cosplaying sucks," the otaku stated. "I can't even tell what anime or video game you're supposed to be portraying."

"This is a police uniform!" Nathaniel snarled, lifting the otaku from the ground.

"Oh!" The okatu gasped with his eyebrows rising over his glasses. "… You know you can get in trouble for dressing up like a policeman – Kinda like dressing like a doctor in…"

"I'm official!" Nathaniel scoffed, slapping off the otaku's hat.

The otaku's glasses followed the hat as it trailed down to the ground at Nathaniel's feet. But then, Nathaniel lifted his foot and stomped down on the cap. "Ah…"

"Now then," Nathaniel stated, lifting his fist up towards the otaku. "I'm going to…"

WHAM!

He never saw it coming.

Even as he was falling back, his face burned from the pain.

Hareta's eyes widened as she watched the young otaku scoop up his hat, ignoring the blood that was on that very same hand that had knocked out Nathaniel. "Oh my… I didn't think he'd have a glass jaw for a big guy."

And with that, the Otaku slowly walked into dojo.

"Wow… Never underestimate a nerd," Hareta mused before she turned back to her nails.

Pulling the cap down, the Otaku just walked slowly, '_… I guess no matter how much time will pass, some things will never change… Right, Nathaniel Walker?'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

While Nathaniel was getting beaten up, another Walker was having another concern…

"Hmm… Most interesting," Isaac Walker chuckled walking in front of the four figures in front of him. "I didn't think that you four would actually accept my invitations."

One of the figures stepped forward. "I wouldn't pass up this for the world," he said lifting his arms up into the air. "So… When are we going to go after the traitor?"

"Patience is a virtue," Mr. Walker chuckled adjusting his top hat towards the youth in front of him. "Besides, we need to find Mr. Ryusei before we can exact all, and if any revenge. But even before that, we'll be requiring the fifth member of your little group…"

"You spoil him way too much you know?" Another figure asked, this one's voice clearly female.

"What can I say?" Mr. Walker retorted snapping his cane into the ground. "I truly wish to take care of my son… And that includes giving him a chance to gather his revenge as well, although… From the reports I've been getting from my intelligence – My son seems to have been drafted."

"Well, I always thought that he'd belong in there," the third figure stated with his arms crossed.

The final figure remained silent.

"Hmm… You're all entitled to your opinion," Mr. Walker coughed as he adjusted his glasses. "I would suggest that you all hold your tongues unless I cut your tongues out of your mouths."

"… That was harsh," the first figure whistled.

"But anyway," Mr. Walker chuckled walking in front of the four. "I want you four to prepare yourselves. I've got an informant coming later today in order to find the location of not only my son but our target."

"… Who in the world would know that?' The second figure inquired.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"'bout time you got here," Ashton sighed spinning the leek in his hands a few times before he plopped it into his mouth as if it was a cigarette. "Heh, what took you so long?"

Dusting off of the cap on his head, the Otaku made sure that there wasn't any permanent damage to the clothing, "Sorry, but I felt that I should wear something… Regal, for today's special occasion."

"Heh, now, I don't want your hopes to go too high," Ashton stated as he pushed himself away from the wall, allowing to show the otaku the way through the dojo. "So, ya care for the grand tour or would ya like to just turn and leave?"

"Hey, I can appreciate a good joke," the otaku stated placing a hand on his hip. "But with the schedule we're on, we don't really have the time nor the effort for all that. Besides… I want to get back to the S.S. Brigadier and get my hat cleaned."

While the two were walking through the halls, another man in the immediate area was mopping, only this time he was alone in his private room… Sipping on the sake bottle that he usually kept hidden in his desk's drawer.

"_Did mom know this?! Or did you keep it from her too, Death's Samurai?!"_

"… _How did you even manage to learn this?"_

"_It doesn't matter! After these years, especially these three years! Do you know how hard it was for me to adapt when you lost your eyesight!?"_

"…"

"_You don't wanna talk? FINE!"_

He took another deep gulp from the sake, Kenshin sighed as a drunken blush appeared over his face. "… Hic! Aww man… Saika was right, I shouldn't have kept the secret from her!"

Truthfully, ever since Odoroki left last night, all Kenshin had done was drink and drink his sake. Fortunately he had already thought ahead and locked the door to his room to make sure that he wasn't disturbed – So he was unaware that most of the police had already left or even that the newest guest had come through the dojo's doors.

If he could see, Kenshin would've noticed that he was completely drunk. '_… I love my daughter… And I loved my wife. Maybe if I had been a better husband, or at the very least a more caring man, my family would've been happier? I don't know…'_

Shaking the sake bottle, Kenshin pushed the bottle off of his desk, his head slamming into desk. "Ugh… This is going to sting in the morning…"

Back in the dojo's main living room area, Sai herself was relaxing in the corner, her head resting atop her knees while at the table, Kono was sleeping underneath, her hair freed from her bandana. Earlier, Ayame had to return to her home to gather a few things, but she wouldn't be back for a while.

Truthfully, Sai was glad that her best friend wasn't here at the moment. She didn't want to talk about what was going on.

Her trust was broken.

By Odoroki…

And even by her father…

Was there even anyone else who wanted to break her trust?

"Heh! Heya Little Saika!"

Sai jumped slightly, seeing Ashton standing right in front of her while the weirdly dressed otaku stood at the door, keeping an eye (or in his case, a lens) on what appeared to be a cell phone.

"A-Ashton?" Sai questioned blinking a few times at the tanned teen who stood in front of her. "W-Where have you been?"

"Heh, just hanging out with a friend of mine," Ashton chuckled as he fingered the anchor charm around his neck. "In fact… I thought I'd invite him to meet ya. Heh, hey, come over here!"

The otaku adjusted his cap and slowly walked over, making sure not to wake up the sleeping Kono but still managed to pull off a dramatic walk with the gray cloak he had attached to his outfit's shoulder plates. "Yo!" The otaku greeted with a quick salute towards Sai with a large smile under his glasses. "You must be that girl that Ashton won't stop yapping about."

Ashton rubbed the back of his head, a large blush appearing on his face as Sai blinked a few times at Ashton. "Heh, ha, S-Stein… You're going to make me blush," Ashton chuckled turning his head to the side. "S-Stop it, you're going to make me blush."

"You're already blushing," Stein pointed out.

'_Stein? That's a weird name…_' Sai thought raising an eyebrow at the weirdly dressed otaku. "So… Any particular reason why you're dressed like M. Bison?"

"Not really," Stein replied with a shrug. "I just felt like dressing like a famous villain… Or for the fact I just came from a cosplay contest and I didn't have a lot of time to change into my street clothes."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Sai sighed loudly.

"Hmm, Little Saika, is something wrong?" Ashton asked raising an eyebrow as he knelt down to his friend's side. "Cause if there's anything wrong, you can always tell Ashton."

"… I don't want to talk about it," Sai replied turning away from Ashton.

Ashton stood up, pulling the leek out from his mouth as he turned towards Stein, "One minute Little Saika," He stated throwing an arm around Stein's neck. "Tell me Specs, what you got?"

"… Still going to call me by that?" Stein asked raising an eyebrow as he lifted the cell phone like object up. "Whatever… According to the readings – You were actually right."

"Ha ha!" Ashton laughed loudly. "I told ya so!"

"… Only one problem," Stein sighed pulling his hat down.

"Huh?" Ashton questioned.

"There are only two here!" Stein hissed with his eyes narrowed down at Ashton, who jumped up slightly. "And in case you forgot – There were six targets! Take the three we have already and now the two we've found, how many does that leave?"

"… One?" Ashton muttered poking his fingers together.

"Exactly," Stein snapped as he slipped the phone back into his pocket before he turned towards Sai and Kono. "But, for the time being, we can still search… So, kudos to you, Ashton."

"Heh, thanks," Ashton chuckled running a hand through his hair. "So, ha, what's the next plan?"

Stein didn't reply, rather he slowly turned around and walked towards Sai, "So… Saika was your name?"

Looking up, Sai turned towards Stein who seemed to have a more daunting figure than he did a few minutes ago. "I prefer to be called Sai."

"Alright, Sai," Stein sighed adjusting his glasses. "How about you join me and Ashton for some lunch? It might actually be a good chance for you to get out of here and enjoy the outside world, might you be interested?"

"Well…" Sai muttered, knowing full well that she should probably confront her father again about what had happened in the past.

"Heh! Come on, Little Saika!" Ashton laughed loudly pulling Sai up to her feet by her hand. "A decent meal will definitely cheer you up! Come on! We'll even bring Kono just so she's not alone here!"

"Um, w-well, I guess it's okay," Sai stated, blushing as her stomach growled slightly.

"You three go on ahead," Stein said with a smile. "I need to use the bathroom, is it okay if I can use one here?"

"Go ahead," Sai replied as she gestured towards the outdoor path. "Just follow the wooden path and keep going straight, you'll find one. But if you reach the kitchen, you've gone too far."

"Thanks," Stein chuckled wagging his hand in the air as he stepped out of the room. '_… Miyamoto… Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be fully freed from my past._

'_Isn't that right… Death's Samurai?'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Achoo!"

Kenshin sniffled as he rubbed his nose slightly, "… I never thought that alcohol could give a person a cold," he moaned. "Even if this much."

"Funny thing about alcohol – It has a different effect on everyone it connects with it."

Kenshin jumped from his seat, his eyebrows raised up at the sound of the voice, "… It… It can't be…"

If he could glare, Kenshin would've been glaring directly at the door where a familiar glasses wearing young man dressed in red stood. "Oh, but it be very true, Death's Samurai."

"It's been five years," Kenshin growled, stumbling thanks to his spinning head. "Hasn't it – Madman of the Abyss?"

"Haven't heard that name for a while," Stein mused as he brought his hand to his mouth, yawning loudly afterwards. "But, I suppose no one can truly bury their past – Forever locked in chains we will always be caught in the blazes of hell. And it's our destiny to be locked in those for some good time."

BAM!

Stein flinched slightly.

"Enough of that!" Kenshin snapped lifting his fist up from the table. "What in the world are you doing here?! How the hell did you find me? And how in the world did you get in here, I thought I locked the door?"

"Humph, wouldn't you like to know," Stein chuckled as he pushed up his glasses, while hiding the lock-pick behind his back. "How unfortunate that I'm not really here to see you Kenshin-sama, I was just in the area and thought I would run into a familiar face. Too bad you can't say the same thing to me…"

"You can't honestly expect me to believe you," Kenshin growled walking in front of his desk with his arms crossed, while he may be drunk, Kenshin was still able to be somewhat serious. "After all you've done and said…"

"Are you still harping on that?" Stein asked rubbing the back of his head, pushing the hat off of his head. "I thought after five years since that incident you wouldn't hold a grudge. I mean after all… I was only trying to defend myself and I immediately retired from the underground league as soon as…"

"Shut up!" Kenshin snarled narrowing his brow. "Time doesn't bring back the dead!"

"And neither does apologies," Stein chuckled running a hand under his chin. "And yet, I've said them so many times Death's Samurai, there's not much else I can do.

"… At least, not yet anyway."

"What?" Kenshin questioned.

"That reminds me," Stein mused licking his lips. "I heard that the last Emperor of the Underworld was here… Odoroki Ryusei was it?"

"And if he was?" Kenshin growled.

"I had wondered what his skills entailed," Stein answered crossing his arms. "But from what I saw, I can honestly say that he has some potential – Too bad he's disappeared."

"And how the hell do you know that?" Kenshin gasped confused by not only the alcohol in his system but by Stein's confusing words.

"… I've spoken too much as it is," Stein cackled turning around towards the door. "But anyway, I have to thank you… You managed to gather what I truly desired. So thank you, so very, very much."

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Kenshin demanded making a grab towards Stein, only to come up short. "Answer me!"

"I don't see why not," Stein replied, keeping a hand on the door just in case. "Because… I do owe you that much at the very least. You see, after what had happened, I kinda had to find another job, so I turned towards my third talent and love… Science and research.

"And you'd be surprised how many people would be willing to pay for my skills in that department. But, when I was told that someone was interested in not only my skills as a researcher, but also a duelist. So, if that meant that I could duel and get paid for it again, then it was a no brainer."

"And here I figured you'd quit dueling after the stunt you pulled," Kenshin growled.

"Gotta pay the bills somehow," Stein retorted, not really wanting to mention the fact that he now had free room, board, and even had his own lab that he can use whenever he wanted. "Besides, I've still got all of these costumes and I need to make sure that they're in tip top shape.

"But pushing that to the side, I've learned so many different things… And the connections with my research to the game I love – it's, it's just so amazing!"

If he didn't have his eyes closed, Kenshin would've blinked in confusion, "Wait… What are you talking about?"

Stein just smiled as he pushed his glasses up. "… Ah, ah, ah. One has to have some secrets in life." He said wagging his finger at Kenshin. "Besides, I can't have you stopping me and my boss's plans, now can I?"

"Stein… You're not making any sense!" Kenshin growled clenching his fist.

"Since when have I made sense?" Stein retorted pushing up his glasses a few times. "Besides, there's the fact that I'm just making small talk with an old friend… or if you can't accept that, I wanted to see how you're holding up for these five years."

"… Nice to see that you care," Kenshin spat out with sarcasm falling down his tongue. "Now, tell me… What did I gather for you that you required? Or do you plan on giving me more useless information?"

"That's for me to know," Stein stated gesturing towards himself with this thumb. "And for you to figure out… So, now if you excuse me, I've got some places to be!"

"Wait!" Kenshin shouted…

BAM!

… But it was too late. Stein had already closed the door behind him, reaching into his pocket for his pack of cigs. '_Good to see him still kicking. Too bad me facing him would be like taking candy from a baby, and frankly, I doubt that he would even understand my plans…'_

Just as Stein was about to lift his left hand up to grab a cigarette, a silver blur blew past him and locked onto his duel disk, "What the?" Stein questioned looking at the strange cuff. "What in the world is this?"

"One of the newest weapons used by the Domino City Police – The Duel Disk Cuff."

Stein slowly turned around, seeing none other than Wolfgainer standing behind him, taking the other end of the long cuff and attaching it to his own duel disk. "These happen to be exceptionally well at capturing criminals, especially those wearing duel disks."

"Oh? And when was I a criminal?" Stein questioned taking one of his cigarettes from the small pack. "Last time I checked, I wasn't even read my Miranda Rights. You don't even have any grounds to…"

"You're Stein, the Madman of the Abyss," Wolfgainer interrupted pulling the cuff, making Stein drop his cigarette. "A former underground duelist who went missing five years ago after a little incident in the underground leagues… Although, from the reports I've received, it looks like you've been busy for a while."

"Well, you're a lot smarter than some cops I've met recently," Stein sighed with a shake of his head. "Too bad that doing your homework won't mean a thing to me… Mainly because you haven't got a thing on me."

"… I know you know the current whereabouts of Odoroki Ryusei," Wolfgainer retorted, making Stein's eyes widen slightly. "You'll have to forgive me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Kenshin Miyamoto just now."

"Still not enough to arrest me," Stein replied.

"But enough to take you in for questioning," Wolfgainer pointed out.

"Ah, touché," Stein admitted rubbing his nose. "But don't think that just because you've got me cuffed that you'll be able to take me in."

"That's the beauty of the cuff," Wolfgainer replied activating his duel disk as Stein's did the same, confusing the scientist. "It can make you duel, and the loser takes a shock that can paralyze them. And by doing so, I'll be able to take you in with no struggling." (WLP: 8000)

Pulling his deck out from his pocket, Stein snapped the cards into his duel disk, "But that's only if you can win." (SLP: 8000)

'_My Kozaky deck needs a little more fine-tuning… But I suppose that doesn't mean I can't use another fine deck.'_

"Let's duel!"

Stein fanned the top five cards from his deck, watching as Wolfgainer did the same, "Now, since you were the one who pulled that little stunt with these cuffs," he growled pulling another card from his deck. "I'll be the one to start this duel… And I'll set a monster in defense mode… And unfortunately, that's all I can do."

As the set monster appeared in front of Stein, he lifted the cards in front of his eyes. '_Although, that's a flat out lie, I've got more than enough to pull out a win right now… But I need to know what I'm up against.'_

"My draw!" Wolfgainer shouted.

"Ack!" Stein yelped holding his ears. "Do you have to be so loud?"

"Yeesh, and here I thought you underground duelists had nerves of steel," Wolfgainer stated, but then recalled that Nathaniel was also another one of the underground duelists, and he wasn't all that impressive. "… Never mind…"

"Hmm?" Stein questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox!" Wolfgainer shouted slapping the card onto his duel disk.

A loud snarl roared over the field, allowing a large beastly minotaur dressed in blood red armor to appear on his field with a large battle grasped in it's hands (1700/1000).

"… Uh oh…" Stein muttered eyeing the snorting ox-man.

"Ah, so you know what this monster does," Wolfgainer sighed lifting his hand up towards his monster. "Then you know of it's trample ability! Enraged Battle Ox! Slay that face down monster, Axe Slam Bash!"

With a loud neigh the air, the Enraged Battle Ox charged forward, slamming it's axe directly into the face down monster, slicing the card back in two. The remains revealed it to be a small three eyed critter with orange fur (1000/600), but it wasn't long until the axe turned and sliced through the monster. (SLP: 6900)

"Hmm… First blood goes to you," Stein admitted fitting the monster card into his duel disk. "However! The monster you destroyed was Sangan! A very common card now-a-days, but still so very useful! Allowing me to take a monster as long as it's weak."

A card popped out from Stein's deck, allowing the otaku to lick his lips. "So thanks."

"You're welcome," Wolfgainer growled taking another card from his hand and sliding it into his duel disk. "I set a card face down and end my turn."

"And thus," Stein cooed as he pulled a seventh card from his deck. "That opens the doors of chaos."

Stein slowly pushed a button on his duel disk, making his disk glow slightly brighter before he pulled the card he got from Sangan's effect, "I summon Submarineroid in attack mode!"

A ring of light appeared to Stein's side, allowing a large blue and yellow cartoonish submarine to appear on the field with large bored eyes on it's hull and a pair of arms that held on to a torpedo (800/1800).

"Well… That's weird," Wolfgainer commented adjusting his collar. "I was expecting a warrior deck with the way you're dressed. Not some Toon Town reject."

"Wait till you see this next move," Stein warned fitting a card into his duel disk. "I'll start by setting a card face down, and then, I'll activate the spell card – Gryphon's Feather Duster!"

No sooner did that face down card appear in front of Stein, a powerful storm swept the field, crashing into the face down card shattering it into millions of feathers. (SLP: 7400)

"I get that you want life points," Wolfgainer stated raising an eyebrow. "But why would you waste that at this point in the duel?"

"Two reasons," Stein stated holding up the card he just destroyed with Gryphon's Feather Duster. "One, one never knows when their life points will lower, so I'm just taking some precautions. And two, my face down card needs to be destroyed in order to activate. So, meet my Wonder Garage!"

A large dome like garage appeared behind Stein, steam pouring out from behind the mad scientist. "And when destroyed and sent to the graveyard, my trap allows me to special summon one 'roid' monster from my hand. Just so long as it is a level four or lower – And choose to call out Steamroid!"

Steam erupted from the garage, shattering to unleash another weird vehicle like monster, only this one was a cartoonish steam engine train with it's two front wheels outstretched like arms with the wheels acting as hands (1800/1800).

"For a level four, that's got some stats," Wolfgainer whistled rubbing his chin.

"Just wait till you see him attack…" Stein chuckled sticking his tongue out at Wolfgainer. "But you'll have to wait… Submarineroid! Activate your effect!"

The wooden floorboards seemed to turn into water as the submarine machine dived under, a loud shot following directly afterwards, "You see, my machine has the ability to attack you directly, even if you have monsters on your side of the field!"

"What?!" Wolfgainer yelped as he realized that the sound was the torpedo firing through the ground.

That's when the boards receded, allowing the cartoonish torpedo to launch from the ground and crash directly into his chest, exploding on contact! "Ah… AAAHH!" (WLP: 7200)

'… _I suppose I do have to be grateful that I can continue testing this system,'_ Stein thought as the smoke began to roll off of Wolfgainer's body. '_So far, so good.'_

"W-What the hell?" Wolfgainer questioned as the Submarineroid reappeared in front of Stein, only with it's cartoonish arms crossed over it's body. "What the hell just happened?"

"After my monster makes an attack," Stein explained wagging a finger. "My submarine switches to defense mode."

"Not what I was talking about!" Wolfgainer snarled with a beastly tooth appearing in his mouth.

"You should probably pay attention," Stein warned as his Steamroid began to charge forward. "Because my Steamroid is attacking your Battle Ox… My bad, your Enraged Battle Ox!"

The stack on the Steamroid's back roared to life, pushing out steam as the monster (1800/1800 + 500/0) charged forward and crashed directly into the Enraged Battle Ox, sending the large beast warrior hurdling through the air until it was just a memory. (WLP: 6600)

"And in case you were wondering," Stein chuckled pushing up his glasses. "You see when my monster attacks another monster, he gains five hundred attack points… Not like he needed them to beat your monster."

"Your monster effects are no mystery to me," Wolfgainer growled rubbing his slightly smoldering chest. "I've seen the Vechiroids in action before, but what I don't get is how the hell that submarine's attack actually got me in the chest?"

Stein didn't answer, all he did was fit two cards remaining from his hand into his duel disk, leaving him with a single card in his hand. "You want me to talk? You better win to take me in."

"… If that's the case," Wolfgainer growled pulling out another card from his deck. "I'll beat you down!"

"I implore you to try," Stein cackled pushing a button on his shoulder plates, releasing the cloak from his shoulder. "But… Fair warning, I'm not taking prisoners today."

'_Today?_' Wolfgainer raised an eyebrow at that, but immediately shook the thought from his head. '_Keep your head in the game… This guy knows something, and I'm going to drag it out of him.'_

"If I knew this was going to take this long," Stein sighed taking his hat off to run a hand through his hair. "I would've brought my PSP and watched some anime on it."

"Trust me, you'll want to pay attention to this next move," Wolfgainer advised taking a card from his hand. "I summon Beast Striker in attack mode!"

Another loud roar erupted from the emptied dojo, this time allowing a large gorilla like monster to appear in front of Wolfgainer, two tusks protruding from the monster's mouth while in it's clawed hands was a large hammer that it rested on its shoulder (1850/400).

"Man, your monster are just so… Bleh," Stein gagged rolling his eyes.

"Just keep talking," Wolfgainer stated fitting a card from his hand and fitting it into his duel disk's graveyard. "And I'll just keep making my move, by activating my Beast Striker's special ability! Allowing me to discard one card from my hand, I can special summon one Moja from my deck!"

"… Moja?" Stein questioned raising an eyebrow as the Beast Striker slammed its hammer into the ground.

When the beast removed the hammer, there was a weird little creature that sat in the middle of the floor. It was covered with dark fur save for the small yellow face that had large eyes and a grin plaster over it (100/100).

"… What… The… Hell?" Stein questioned leaning in to get a closer look at the monster. "All that fuss for just a weakling like that?"

"You shouldn't say that about the baby," Wolfgainer warned taking the Moja card from his duel disk and slid it into his graveyard, making note that the Moja's fur was starting to become unruly. "Because, they grow up so fast."

That's when the Moja roared loudly, making the fur on its body become larger and wild. But that wasn't the only change, four skeletal legs popped out from its mess of fur and its face transformed into that of a human skull! The monster had to step to the side as to not get hit by the ceiling and roared loudly into the air (2500/800).

"W-What the?!" Stein yelped taking a step back as his two cartoonish machines moved backwards. "Where in the world did that come from?!"

"I told ya not to insult the baby," Wolfgainer chuckled holding his hand up. "Cause that little guy can grow up into the King of the Beasts, and by tributing a face up Moja in my control, I can special summon this guy directly from my hand or graveyard."

"I see, and it got in your graveyard thanks to your Beast Striker's ability," Stein growled narrowing his eyes at the brutish monster.

"Right on the nose," Wolfgainer complimented with tap to his nose. "And so… King of the Beasts! Destroy the Steamroid!"

With a loud roar, the King of the Beast's fur came to life, whipping out from its body before it shot towards the steam engine…

"I activate my trap cards!" Stein announced as both of his face down cards flipped upwards, allowing several priestesses dressed in blue . "You see, I first activate the trap card Supercharge! But then I chained with Waboku, so first, the damage will…"

"I chain with my own trap card!" Wolfgainer shouted pushing a button on his duel disk as a small Swiss Army Knife appeared in front of him. "Seven Tools of the Bandit will negate that Waboku's effect, and all at the cost of a tenth of my original life points!" (WLP: 5600)

"WHAT!" Stein shouted before the whips of black hair wrapped around the Steamroid, crushing the machine until it was nothing more than a small cube. "Err… W-Well… I can still use my Supercharge's effect!" (SLP: 6200)

Stein snapped off the top two cards from his deck, fanning them in front of his eyes. "Which means I can now draw two more cards when you attack and all I have are roid monsters."

"Well, neither of those monsters can help now," Wolfgainer pointed out throwing his hand forward, making the Beast Striker spin around with it's hammer. "Beast Striker! It's your turn! Attack that submarine!"

With a great spinning leap, the monster slammed its hammer directly into cartoonish machine, shattering it into countless parts that fell to the ground only to disappear a few seconds later.

"… And I think," Wolfgainer stated fitting another card into his duel disk. "I'll set another card face down. That'll be that."

Stein remained silent as he drew, giving him an even four card hand. '_… Not like I really care, but I may have to have defend myself… But, even if he does win, I'll just remove the disk and run._

'_But, it's not everyday that I can duel against a few different kinds of monsters. Besides, I'm a little interested in this guy, but I have a meeting after this…'_

"It's my move!" Stein announced flicking over one card in his hand. "And I'll set a monster face down…"

The card back appeared in front of Stein.

"And for good measure," He continued taking the three remaining cards from his hand and fitting them into his duel disk. "I'll set these three cards face down! That'll end my turn!"

'_Hmm… He had that last card in his hand before,'_ Wolfgainer thought pulling his next card from his deck, giving him three cards in his hand. '_I had assumed it was a monster card, but maybe that was the monster he just set… But then there's his three face down cards, he was probably hoping on Supercharge to give him a combo, but those three cards are more than likely just a trio of bluffs.'_

"Man, are you going to keep spacing out?" Stein asked adjusting his hat.

"Just watch and learn!" Wolfgainer announced holding up another card from his hand, revealing a green bordered card. "I'll start by activating the spell card, Monster Reincarnation! So, by discarding my Rescue Cat to the graveyard, I can take back a familiar face…"

It only took a few other seconds, allowing Wolfgainer plenty of time to slap his chosen card on the field, forming into the Enraged Battle Ox (1700/1000), snorting loudly as it raised it's battle axe over its head. "And remember, he gives all beasts, beast warriors and winged beasts the bonus effect – A trample effect! King of the Beasts! Attack the face down monster!"

With a loud roar, the King of the Beasts unleashed several whips of fur that crashed into the face down monster, making the card flip upwards into a large tank machine with cartoonish eyes and arms that ended in white gloves (1500/1900), only to meet the same fate as the Submarineroid monster, to end up as pieces on the ground. (SLP: 5600)

"Now then…" Wolfgainer started before realizing that several forms began to materialize around Stein's body. "Um… Should I worry about the weird machines around you?"

"Indeed," Stein chuckled revealing that all three of his face down cards had revealed themselves, two of them forming into large satellites on tank treads while the other trap had a small robotic cycle on a production line. "When you attacked, I activated all three of my trap cards…

"First, Wonder Production Line.

"Secondly, Cyber Summon Blaster.

"And thirdly, Cyber Summon Healer. The three card combination that will end this duel!"

"Are you sure your head's screwed on right?" Wolfgainer asked as Stein snapped off the top card from his deck.

"Of course," Stein cackled waving the card he just drew. "You see, first there's my monster that you destroyed… Tankroid's effect is activated when it's destroyed, I can draw a card!

"Then, my Wonder Production Line allows me to special summon another roid monster when one is destroyed in battle, only I have to make sure it has a level equal to or lower than the monster that was destroyed… So how about another Tankroid?"

In a flash of light, another cartoonish tank appeared in front of Stein (1500/1900), allowing the two satellites to glow brightly. "And now… I can activate my trap cards' effects! First, Blaster blasts three hundred points from you whenever a Machine is special summoned…"

Wolfgainer's eyes widened as a powerful blast of energy shot from the satellite over Stein's left shoulder and crashed into Wolfgainer's stomach! "GAK!!" (WLP: 5300)

"But then there's my Healer," Stein chuckled as Wolfgainer grabbed his stomach. "As the name implies, whenever a machine monster is special summoned, I can increase my life points by four hundred points."

And taking a deep breath, Stein lifted his arms up as the energy from the satellite to his left basked him in energy. (SLP: 6000)

"Damn it," Wolfgainer spat out leering at the three card combo that Stein had set up. '_Normally those would qualify as bluffs… But, I didn't expect him to actually pull something like this…'_

"You're more than welcomed to continue your attack," Stein offered with a smug smile on his face. "After all, you've still got two other monsters on the field and I've only got one."

"Nice try," Wolfgainer growled standing up straight, taking his arms away from his stomach. "But I know that you'll just keep using that combo, and in the long run, you'll just gain more life points than you'll lose. Heck, if I continue with my battle phase, I'd be hurting myself more. So, I'll just end my turn."

"And who says cops aren't smart?" Stein cackled.

"I'm a detective thank you very much," Wolfgainer scoffed to the side. "I worked hard to get this position."

"Blah, blah, blah," Stein spat as he drew his next card, making his Wonder Production Line glow brightly. "Now that it's my standby phase, I have to pay five hundred life points to keep my trap on the field, so I'll do just that." (SLP: 5500)

"Your trap card will be useless if I don't attack," Wolfgainer pointed out with his hand lifted up. "… But wait, does your trap work if you attack and your monster's destroyed?"

"Unfortunately," Stein sighed with a shake of his head. "My trap's primary effect can only be activated if the monster's destroyed during your turn's battle phase. So, if I attack, the only effect that I would be able to activate would be my Tankroid's ability."

Wolfgainer sighed loudly with relief.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too cautious," Stein chuckled taking the card that he just drew and slid it into his duel disk, making a spell card appear in front of him that had the Marauding Captain taunting a Berserk Gorilla. "I have ways of making you attack… Like with the spell card – Swagger!"

"Swagger?" Wolfgainer questioned raising an eyebrow at the card.

"A simple card," Stein chuckled waving the last card in his hand up. "You see, if I skip my battle phase, I can make you enter your battle phase and if you have a monster capable of, you must attack with it."

"Heh, a simple card yes," Wolfgainer admitted rubbing his thumb against his nose. "But, I've got a simple way to fix that… During my next turn, I'll just switch all my monsters to defense mode!"

"Yes… That would work," Stein stated reaching for his duel disk, making the Tankroid lower slightly with its cartoonish arms covering . "But, we'll see what happens. I'll just switch Tankroid to defense mode. So, I'll end my turn."

"Fine, then I'll draw!" Wolfgainer shouted pulling his next card, giving him two cards. "And since I said it, I'll switch all three of my monsters to defense mode! Meaning now, I can't attack with my monsters since their in defense mode."

All three of the beastly monsters crouched down, all of them snarling loudly.

"… Thus turning them into targets," Stein chuckled, making Wolfgainer's eyes widen.

'_Crap!'_ Wolfgainer screamed in his head as he looked at his hand of two. "… Turn end."

"… That's what I thought," Stein chuckled pulling another card from his deck, making his trap card glow brightly. "Now then, I pay five hundred life points in order to keep my Wonder Production Line on the field." (SLP: 5000)

"Great…" Wolfgainer growled as Stein lifted the card he just drew.

"And for my next trick," Stein announced slapping the chosen card onto his duel disk. "I summon Truckroid in attack mode!"

A loud honk blasted through the air, allowing another cartoonish vehicle to appear – and like the name suggested, it was a large cartoonish semi truck that stood on it's legs as if it was an animal (1000/2000).

"I never really understood that card," Wolfgainer stated raising an eyebrow. "You'd think a truck would have more attack points than defense points."

"I didn't design the card," Stein retorted throwing his hand forward, making his Tankroid stand up… So to speak. "So now, I'll switch my Tankroid to attack mode, and now… Tankroid! Destroy the Engraged Battle Ox!"

Crouching forward, the tank adorned monster fired the cannon on its back, destroying the minotaur monster in a blur of smoke and fire.

"But it's still in defense, so I don't get to damage you," Stein stated before throwing his fist up into the air. "However, that doesn't mean I can't attack again! Truckroid! Attack the King of the Beasts!"

Getting on all of its' wheels, the truck monster zoomed forward at an impressive speed and immediately crashed into the surprised dark furred beast. "And since he destroyed a monster, that activates my Truckroid's effect, when it destroys a monster, it takes that very same monster and equips it to itself. And it gains the attack points equal to the monsters that are equipped to it."

The Truckroid's cargo hold opened up, revealing a caged King of the Beasts trapped inside the machine monster (1000/2000 + 2500/0). "And since my spell and trap card zone is full… I'll have to end my turn."

'_Great… Not only did he manage to trap me,'_ Wolfgainer thought slowly pulling off the top card from his deck. '_But he took one of the strongest monsters I have! But, strength was never really my style anyway!'_

Wolfgainer pulled out one of the remaining cards from his hand, a dark blue aura starting to appear around his body. "My style is just to blow you away!"

Stein's glasses shined greatly in the light that came from Wolfgainer's body, '_Well… Hello there…'_

"I activate the spell card – Nature's Calm Release!" Wolfgainer shouted as his spell card appeared behind his Beast Striker, making the beast roar out before dematerializing into millions of floating shards. "Now, by releasing my Beast Striker, I can take another beast from my deck."

Pushing a button on his duel disk, a single card popped out from his deck and into Wolfgainer's hand, allowing his duel disk to shuffle his deck. Wolfgainer then lifted up the card he had selected, revealing that he had chosen a Silver Fang card, "So, here's the card."

"… A Silver Fang?" Stein questioned raising an eyebrow at the card.

"My favorite monster," Wolfgainer announced pulling another card from his deck. "But there's my spell's second effect. After I shuffle, if the monster I released was a beast monster, I can draw another card!"

Then with a glare, Wolfgainer slapped the card he searched for onto his duel disk. "I call you out in attack mode!"

With a loud howl, the sleek snow wolf appeared in front of Wolfgainer, snarling loudly (1200/800).

"Impressive form, but monster choice… Not so much," Stein admitted.

"Then wait till you see my face down!" Wolfgainer shouted as the face down card glowed brightly, basking the Silver Fang in a silver light. "Metalmorph activates! Equipping to Silver Fang!"

The light died down, forming into a metallic version of the Silver Fang (1200/800 + 300/0) that howled a steel battle cry. "Meet Steel Fang!"

"… I see… You released the monster to summon that monster from… Your deck?" Stein guessed raising an eyebrow.

"Extra Deck," Wolfgainer corrected.

"Interesting, I've only heard of a handful monsters that can transform thanks to Metalmorph," Stein mused rubbing his chin. "I didn't even realize Silver Fang had the ability to do that."

"There are a lot of things that you wouldn't realize," Wolfgainer stated looking at his next card. '_Especially since you're my only lead now!'_

Wolfgainer slowly raised his next card over his head. "Now I play…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Tankroid / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1900 / Machine/Effect:** When this card is destroyed, you may draw one card

**Description:** A tall cartoonish tank with arms and eyes.

_This card was originally used by Sho/Syrus in the Yugioh GX Manga_

**Wonder Production Line / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Each time a 'roid' monster is destroyed as a result of battle during your opponent's battle phase, you may special summon one 'roid' monster from your deck with a level equal to or lower than the destroyed monster to your side of the field in face up attack position. During your standby phase, pay 500 life points. If you cannot, destroy this card.

**Image:** A Patroid being assembled in a factory

**Cyber Summon Healer / Continuous Trap / Effect:** Each time a machine-type monster is special summon, increase your life points by 400 points.

**Image:** A large satellite on tank treads unleashing a calm light

**Swagger / Continuous Spell / Effect:** As long as this card is face up on the field, you may choose to skip your battle phase. If you choose to do so, your opponent must enter their next turn's battle phase and must attack with at least one monster if they are able.

**Image:** The Marauding Captain taunting a Berserk Gorilla.

**Nature's Calm Release / Normal Spell / Effect:** Release one monster from your side of the field. You may add one Beast-type monster card from your deck to your hand. Then shuffle your deck. If the released monster was a Beast-type monster, you may draw one card from your deck.

**Image:** A small Silver Fang snoring loudly next to some wolf cubs.

**Steel Fang / Earth / LV. 6 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / Machine/Fusion/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by releasing one face up 'Silver Fang' equipped with 'Metalmorph'. While this card is on the field or in your graveyard, it is considered as 'Silver Fang'. When this card attacks a monster, during the damage step, increase this card's attack points by half of the attack points of the opposing monster.

**Description:** A large, steel covered Silver Fang with blades for claws and tails.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Wolfgainer:** Grr… This duel's far from done!

**Stein: **I agree Wolfy-boy…

**Wolfgainer:** Don't call me that!

**Stein:** Tough luck! Until you take me in… or if you can take me in, I'll call you whatever I want to, copper!

**Wolfgainer:** I'm so going to enjoy this…

_**Next time – On Full Battle MAX: Final Episode – Natural versus steel cold! Can the handsome and dashing Wolfgainer defeat this M. Bison wannabe? Or will he be left in the dust?**_

**Stein:** … I don't dress like this all the time, you know.

**Wolfgainer:** How am I supposed to know?

_**Next chapter: **__**Draw 26 – Fighting Spirit**_


	26. Draw 26: Fighting Spirit

_Author's note: Don't ask my why, but after working for a straight twenty-hours, I have very little creativity to myself and my brain, so I'm cutting this chapter a little short, but I assure you, things will still be interesting and continue to get interesting._

_**Draw 26**_

_**Fighting Spirit**_

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

_**I've always wondered about being a duelist… What does it mean? Is there a code of honor of some sort?**_

_**I know that this game was merely intended to be fun for the masses of the world all around, and yet, look what's come about from it… **_

_**An underground dueling league where people are hurt with each life point lost… **_

_**Several evil plots that seem to revolve around the game (I've read the reports concerning a certain explosion a few years ago at a certain company)…**_

… _**And then there's this Vega-Wannabe here… He doesn't seem to fit the honor of a duelist, but then again, I was the one who challenged him…**_

_**So I ask…**_

_**What does it mean to be a duelist?**_

The duel between Stein and Wolfgainer raged on within the tall walls of Kenshin's Dojo, both duelists looking strong. Stein partially because he was dressed like Vega, minus the red cape that he had

Stein's field was stacked, with his Tankroid (1500/1900) and Truckroid (1000/2000 + 2500/0), that was equipped with Wolfgainer's King of the Beasts, on his monster card zones. Meanwhile in his spell and trap card zone was full, thanks to his Cyber Summon Blaster, Cyber Summon Healer, Wonder Production Line and Swagger combo that managed to put Wolfgainer in his place thus far. (SLP: 5000)

Wolfgainer's field however, only had his newly summoned Steel Fang (1600/1200) that was summoned from his extra deck thanks to the Metalmorph equipped Silver Fang (1200/800) he had moments ago. (WLP: 5300)

"… I activate – Heavy Storm!"

Stein's eyes widened behind his glasses.

A powerful storm swept the field, shattering all of Stein's spell and trap cards, as well as releasing the King of the Beasts that was trapped in the Truckroid (3500/2000 – 2500/0).

"So, not only do I free my beast," Wolfgainer announced as the wind began to die down around him. "But your combo is essentially destroyed!"

"Urk!" Stein shouted as the M. Bison hat popped off of his head slightly.

"And now… To destroy your Tankroid…" Wolfgainer chuckled throwing his hand forward as if he was hold onto a gun. "Steel Fang! Attack!"

"What?!" Stein yelped as the metal covered wolf howled loudly into the air, charging forward with its steel claws extending forward. "Why would you…"

"My Steel Fang has a powerful effect," Wolfgainer barked as his Steel Fang suddenly grew in size (1600/1200 + 750/0). "When he attacks another monster, he gains half of that monster's attack points!"

The cartoonish tank's eyes widened as the Steel Fang landed atop of it, ripping and tearing parts off of the machine until it couldn't take it any more and exploded. (SLP: 4150)

"Oh yeah…" Wolfgainer chuckled raising his hand up in a peace sign as his Steel Fang (1600/1200) slowly clambered back to his side of the field. "I rock!"

"Don't get so cocky!" Stein snarled as he pulled a card from the top of his deck. "Thanks to you attacking Tankroid, I can draw a new card from my deck!"

"Yeah, yeah," Stein sighed fitting the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "I'll set this card face down, and I can call it my turn. Your move."

Stein slowly looked at the card he drew thanks to his destroyed monster's effect, '_Hey… This combo… I might just be able to…'_

"Draw!" Stein announced as he looked at the next card. '_Heh… Payback time is only a stone throw away.'_

"I'll set this face down," Stein announced as the set card appeared behind his Truck like monster. "And then, I'll switch Truckroid to defense mode! That's all my turn will consist of!"

Wolfgainer blinked slightly at Stein's move as he slowly drew his next card, '_Its obvious he's up to something… But, what is another matter. Still though, why would he put his truck to defense mode. Thanks to my fang's effect, I can tear through the defense… But if he was baiting me, he wouldn't have switched his monster's mode..._

'_So, if that face down card isn't meant to hurt me, it's probably to help him.'_

Looking at the single card in his hand, Wolfgainer gritted his teeth slightly, knowing that this card couldn't be used in this situation… Mainly because of his monster's type. "Steel Fang! Attack his Truckroid!"

Howling loudly once more, the steel covered fang leapt high into the air, spinning around until it became a gun-metal gray drill (1600/1200 + 500/0) that flew right through the Truckroid, making the machine explode into millions of parts.

And yet, Stein wasn't worried in the least. "… You done yet?"

"Yeah," Wolfgainer growled watching as Stein calmly drew his next card, but what made Wolfgainer's spine shiver…

...Was the cold smile that grew on Stein's face. "You know, I really do owe you something, copper," the otaku chuckled tossing the card into his hand. "Although I didn't find all the pieces that I needed today, I discovered something that was not only surprising, but beneficial."

"Huh?" Wolfgainer questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"It's on a need to know basis," Stein admitted pushing up his glasses before he pushed a button on his duel disk. "And you don't need to know! I activate my trap card – Chain Material!"

A ghostly fog appeared over Stein's field as the trap card flipped up, making Wolfgainer step back slightly – Taking note that the fog was getting thicker and thicker.

"This trap card…" Stein cackled licking his lips as he held up the card he drew last turn. "Is disregarded since a lot of people don't use a lot of fusions now-a-days… But it's a powerful key card in Vehicroid decks… Watch! I activate the spell card – Vehicroid Connection Zone!"

Sparks of electricity poured from the fog, encircling Stein's body as he pulled two cards from his graveyard and one card from his deck, "Normally, this card would allow me to fuse monsters from my hand or field for a Vehicroid fusion monster," Stein explained as he pocketed the cards. "But thanks to Chain Material, just by removing all the material monsters, I can fuse the cards from my hand, my deck, my field or even the deck!"

That's when three ghostly forms appeared behind Stein, two of them familiar to both duelists – The Steamroid (1800/1800) and Submarineroid (800/1800) – While the third form was another cartoonish machine monster, only this one resembled a tank with several drills on it (1600/1600). "So… By removing Steamroid, Submarineroid and Drillroid from play…"

All three of the ghostly machines began to meld together, into a powerful vortex. "To summon _**Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill**_!"

The vortex erupted with a powerful burst, revealing an extremely large drilling machine that was bulkier than the drill themed machine with tank treads and sharp claws. And yet, the fact that it had lazy cartoonish eyes kinda ruined the moment (3000/2000).

"Meet the second best Vehicroid in the game!" Stein laughed loudly. "And thanks to my fusion spell, he's indestructible to monster, spell, AND trap effects… Including my own!"

Wolfgainer's eyes widened.

"And from the look on your face," Stein cackled pulling another card from his hand. "Yes! That includes Limiter Removal! And wouldn't ya know it…"

Stein slowly turned the card around, revealing that he indeed held onto the dreaded quick-play spell card. "I have a copy right here! I activate it right now!"

A powerful green glow erupted over the large machine, making it grow larger and larger until it was easily double its original size (3000/2000 + 3000/0). "And since I'm not a patient man – Attack his wolf!!"

Revving up its treads, the large drill drove forward at a surprising speed, stabbing the spinning drill resulting in… An explosion?

"Why did it blow up?!" Wolfgainer yelped at the smoking remains of his Steel Fang. (WLP: 900)

"I dunno," Stein admitted with a shrug of his shoulders as his Jumbo Drill drove back over to his side of the field. "But you won't see me complaining, I managed to drain ya of almost all but a eighth of your life points… And it's only a turn away for me to take the rest. There are only a few monsters in the game that I know of that can defeat my Jumbo Drill.

"And if you cut out the monster, spell, and trap card effects that destroy, I doubt that you possess a single monster that can do the deed!"

'_I hate to admit it…'_ Wolfgainer thought looking at the enlarged drill in front of him. '_But the otaku has a point. I don't have a monster that can beat that oversized drill… But then again… I don't need to beat that monster!_

That's when Wolfgainer narrowed his slightly sharper eyes, a blue aura starting to pull over his body. '_I just need to tear him to shreds!'_

'… _There it is again,_' Stein thought looking Wolfgainer over without moving his head, but kept his eyes right on the Detective. '_I don't know if it's coincidence… Or something deeper, but if I can just get a sample of his DNA, I might just be able to make my experiments even more deadly! I failed a couple of years ago with the Hell Kaiser, but this could be my chance!'_

"My draw!" Wolfgainer snarled pulling off the top card from his deck, spinning it around in his fingers before he slid the card into his duel disk. "And I activate the spell card, Coins Falling from Heaven!"

A glorious light emerged from over the two duelist's heads, allowing countless coins to rain down from the sky around the dojo's wooden sidewalks. "Now… We both draw till we hold six cards!"

"… You realize that helps me as well…" Stein pointed out as he drew his next six cards.

"AS IF THAT MATTERS!" Wolfgainer howled nearly ripping off his six cards from his deck, fanning the cards in front of his feral eyes. "Thanks to this… You don't matter! I activate my face down trap card – Birthright!"

The wooden sidewalk opened up, allowing the silver furred snow wolf (1200/800) to claw its way back onto the field with its teeth barred at the Jumbo Drill.

"And I'm not done! Not by a long shot!" Wolfgainer snarled fitting the sixth card from his hand into his duel disk. "Since I special summoned a monster, I can activate Inferno Reckless Summon! Now, you can special summon as many Jumbo Drills from your hand or deck… But even if you have copies of that large monster, they're more than likely in your extra deck!"

Stein only nodded in reply.

"And since that's the case," Wolfgainer snarled as two cards shot out from his deck. "I can special summon two more Silver Fangs from my deck!"

Two more howls echoed through the halls of the dojo, allowing two exact doubles of the Silver Fang (1200/800 x2) crowded around the original snow wolf, all three of them snarling loudly.

"Next, I activate another spell card!" Wolfgainer roared fitting the fifth card into his duel disk. "Big March of Animals increases the attack of all beast monsters by two hundred points for each beast on the field! So all three of my Silver Fangs gain six hundred attack points!"

All three of the Silver Fangs howled loudly into the air (1200/800 + 600/0) as their fur went wild and stood up tall. "And to end this farce – I activate the final card of this duel – DELTA ATTACKER!"

A powerful bright blue aura crawled over the three Silver Fangs, making them all dig their claws into the wooden sidewalk. "This spell… Allows all three of my monsters to attack you directly! And with eighteen hundred attack points each… You're coming in for questioning!"

Three ear-shattering howls erupted through the halls, signaling that all three of the snow wolves leapt into the air, past the Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill and aimed directly towards Stein.

Time seemed to slow down to a crawl…

… Both duelists held their breaths, but Stein slowly pulled one of the six cards from his hand, a dirty smirk appearing on his face as he slid the card into his duel disk's graveyard…

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Well… Here he was…

Sitting in a hospital bed…

… Again…

Kanji Ikazuchimaru leaned back on his bed, flicking through the channels on the surprisingly new plasma screen television in the cleaner room that he was assigned to after the 'incident' the other day. And although the doctors thought that Kanji wouldn't awaken for a few days…

… That didn't stop Kanji from waking up and sock that very doctor in the face though.

After a little scolding, Kanji was set up in this new room since that Volgin character trashed his last one. And save for a few more bruises and bandages covering his body, Kanji was back to his original state in the hospital.

Well, save for the self-loathing that he held that he couldn't help Leo… But then again…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kanji-san?"

Turning his head away from the television Kanji blinked a few times as he turned towards the door, his jaw dropped at the sight before him…

Standing in the doorway was a younger girl, roughly sixteen years of age if someone had to take a guess, judging by her slightly curvy body, her height (although, she looked small when she stood in front of Kanji), and her sharp face, this girl didn't look like a regular visitor . Her clothing, consisting of a long dark blue coat, a green blouse and black skirt, didn't really yell normal either. Toss in the fact that she had her long dark hair covered with an orange bandana, and to someone who didn't know her, you'd think you were just looking at a regular high school girl.

But Kanji new better, and he knew this girl personally, "Rei Saotome?"

"Hai!" Rei greeted back walking into the room with her arms crossed behind her.

"Wha… What in the world are you doing here?" Kanji questioned as the former opponent walked up to his hospital bed.

"Oh come on," Rei replied smiling sweetly. "After hearing about you getting in the hospital not once, but twice in the same week… Anyone would want to see if you're still breathing."

A large sweatdrop appeared on the side of Kanji's head. "Thanks… I think…" He muttered. "So, you're visiting me because…?"

"Well, the real reason," Rei sighed taking off her orange bandana to rub the back of her head. "Is that my sponsors thought it would be a good idea for me to look like a good sport and visit you in the hospital."

"I knew it," Kanji grumbled sitting back in his bed. "Still… I guess it's a kind gesture… Even if you're benefitting from my pain."

"Aw, don't be like that," Rei replied taking a seat on the bed. "I am actually worried about you. After all, I heard that your own sponsors dropped you like a rock."

"Was that an attempt to make me feel better?" Kanji guessed with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Didn't sound like that to me."

Both Rei and Kanji turned their heads around towards the door, seeing yet another person leaning up against the door molding with his thin arms covered his petite body, his blue hair falling around his face.

"Uh… Do I know you?" Kanji asked raising an eyebrow at the petite man who slowly walked into the room.

"I'd be shocked if you did," the petite man replied slowly walking into the room as he pulled a card from his cargo pants pocket. "My card, my name, and my reputation."

With a toss of the business card through the air, Kanji caught the mysterious man's business card and raised an eyebrow at it. "… Chouno Kinjou? Duelist Sponsor Extraordinaire? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Heh, no, no, I assure you," Kinjou snickered as he licked his lips. "This is serious… Very serious…"

**0-0-0-0-0**

The three wolves continued their assault on Stein, ripping at his M. Bison costume to get to his flesh, snarling loudly in the process.

Wolfgainer on the other hand, was snickering loudly as he narrowed his eyes. '_It… It shouldn't take this long to beat him…'_

Before Wolfgainer could understand what was happening, a powerful explosion erupted from Stein's body, sending the three wolves flying backwards from his body!

The three Silver Fangs skidded their claws against the wooden ground in front of Wolfgainer as the smoke from the explosion began to coast over the air, "Again with the explosions?!"

When the smoke finally cleared, there stood Stein, his M. Bison costume completely ruined with the glint from his glasses gleaming to keep his eyes hidden. "… Don't you know?" He mused as he placed his free hand at his collar before he began to tug at the ruined fabric. "Kuriboh (300/200) tends to explode when its effect is used. So sorry that I didn't clear that up." (SLP: 550)

"D-Damn it!" Wolfgainer snarled with his brow narrowed down.

"Hey! I should be the one pissed off here!" Stein snapped ripping off his ruined M. Bison costume, revealing that he was wearing his usual sweater and black pants (he didn't want to wear his lab coat with the weather today). "You know how long it took me to get that Vega costume? Three months from scratch and even then…"

"Shut up!" Wolfgainer growled looking at the three remaining cards in his hand. Pulling two of them, the Domino Detective fitted the cards into his duel disk, making them appear behind his three wolves. "Turn end!"

"Hmm… Both of us have less than a thousand life points," Stein mused pulling his seventh card into his hand. "And both of us have plenty of options to work with… I still have my overpowered Jumbo Drill and I could attack any one of your wolves and…"

"Trap card activate!" Wolfgainer roared, making all three of his Silver Fangs roar in unison. "Threatening Roar makes it so that you can't attack at all this turn!"

"… I suppose that's a smart play," Stein stated fitting out another card from his hand. "As for me, I'll set a monster and then set two cards face down. Turn end."

"Draw!" Wolfgainer snapped as he nearly ripped off his next card, making his eyes widen. "… We're ending this duel!"

"Then by all means, end it," Stein sighed loudly rubbing the side of his head. '_I really don't have a lot of time left… So, come on wolf-man.'_

"I release all three of my Silver Fangs!" Wolfgainer roared as all three of his snow wolves that transformed into three orbs of black light. "In order to summon my strongest monster!"

The three orbs of dark light encircled Wolfgainer before they crashed directly over his head. The three orbs became one single entity that began to grow into a large shadowed wolf like form that howled loudly into the air, making the Jumbo Drill rev back slightly.

Soon, the shadows on the monster disappeared, revealing the monster to be a large black wolf with several red marks of fur that seemed to be made out of steel that gleamed in the light (3000/2000). "Arise… Devil's Fang!"

"… I have to admit," Stein whistled pushing his glasses up. "Your monsters certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Shut up!" Wolfgainer scoffed with his eyes narrowed into a deep scowl. "Now, my Devil's Fang has two special abilities. One is by default, allowing him to change the battle position of one monster on the field! And I'll use that effect right now to make your monster go do defense mode!"

With a loud roar, the Devil's Fang sent out a powerful shockwave that forced the Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill to lower to the ground, signifying that it was in defense mode.

Stein however, merely pushed up his glasses and shook his head slightly, clearly unimpressed. "So you managed to make my monster take a knee in defense mode," He pointed out. "So what? I'll have life points to…"

"No you won't," Wolfgainer snickered as his beast licked it's long fangs. "Remember, I said that Devil's Fang has two abilities. You see, if I summon this monster by releasing three beast monsters, it gains a trampling ability!"

Stein's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Devil's Fang!" Wolfgainer commanded as the large wolf stomped its foot into the wooden ground. "Attack the…"

"I activate my face down card!" Stein announced pushing a button on his duel disk, making his large tank disappear into a mysterious mist that flew around his body. "Mystik Wok allows me to release a monster on my field and increase my life points by its attack or defense! And I'd have to be crazy not to absorb my Jumbo Drill's attack points!" (SLP: 550 + 6000 = 6550)

"Grr… FINE!" Wolfgainer snarled throwing his hand towards the mysterious face down card. "If that's the case, I'll attack your set monster! Devil's Fang!"

With a deafening howl, the large wolf merely lifted it's front paw up and slammed it into the face down monster with great force, shattering it into pixels that flew back into Stein's body, making the otaku skid backwards with his teeth gritting. (SLP: 6550 – 1800 = 4750)

'_There goes Ambulanceroid,_' Stein thought standing up straight.

"And… To make sure you don't try any funny business," Wolfgainer coughed fitting another card from his hand into his duel disk. "I activate the continuous spell card – Totem of the Beast King!"

Laying down on the wooden floor paneling, the Devil's Fang yawned loudly with several totem poles erupting around its body. A powerful blue aura pulsed around Wolfgainer's beast and his body, "Now, this card has two stipulations. The first is that I have to have less than a thousand life points… Case in point, I have nine hundred points left, so that's no problem.

"The second condition is that I have a level seven or higher beast, beast-warrior or winged-beast on my field. But, it worth it, cause right now, if you try to inflict damage to my life points that is higher than my current life points… It's negated!"

To this, Stein's glasses slid down the base of his nose. "… So… What you're saying is, I can't inflict battle damage to your life points unless it's nine hundred points or less?"

"I never said just battle damage," Wolfgainer snickered crossing his arms over his chest. "It's battle damage and effect. So if you bring back that drill of yours and power it up, you can't do much, since because damage is calculated before monster destruction!

'_But… If you try to destroy my monster with an effect, I've got my set number! Beast Soul Swap! You see, when you work for the law, you tend to learn how to make the law work for you! And thanks to the card ruling, if the selected monster is destroyed, so is my spell…_

'_**IF**__ being the key word there! If I just recall it to my hand and then back to the field, I'll be able to protect myself fully if you bring out any more of those powerful fusions!'_

"… Fine…" Stein sighed pushing up his glasses again. "I'm a flexible guy. Your turn done?"

"Go for it," Wolfgainer snickered rubbing the back of his head.

Stein slowly drew his next card, raising an eyebrow at his newly drawn asset, "So… I have to inflict exactly nine hundred points of damage to you?"

"Yeah," Wolfgainer muttered raising an eyebrow, wondering what the otaku was getting at.

"Well, then, I was going to go for the quick and painless, but I think," Stein replied pushing a button on his duel disk. "I'll have to go with my fun idea. I'm actually glad you set that limit detective… I activate a familiar card – Cyber Summon Blaster!"

In a bright flash, the satellite adorned tank reappeared behind Stein allowing the otaku duelist to cackle loudly, "I trust you don't need to know what this trap card is capable of," He assumed as he pushed another button on his duel disk. "But in case you don't remember, I activate my trap card – Limit Reverse!"

A bright light erupted in front of Stein, forming into a cartoonish ambulance with cartoonish eyes (300/1200). "This trap card allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard with one thousand or less attack points. And thanks to the last turn, I was able to acquire my Ambulanceroid in my graveyard…

"Thus allowing me to blast off a third of your remaining life points!"

The Cyber Blaster shook for a few seconds before unleashing a powerful burst of blue energy that crashed into Wolfgainer's body, making his clothing smoke slightly. "Urk!" (WLP: 900 – 300 = 600)

"Yep, every time a machine is special summoned," Stein chuckled with a sick grin on his face. "You lose three hundred life points. So, by playing that spell card of yours… I can easily eliminate you slowly… Three hundred points at a time…"

"Grr…" Wolfgainer snarled.

"Growl and snarl all you like," Stein offered turning around the card he drew earlier. "I could've ended this duel with another method. But you're as stubborn as a wild beast… Sure, that may be powerful, but when you cast aside your mind and give into the beast within… If it's done in an instant, then it's a deadly force…

"But in the long run… A person can succumb to it and become drunk with power."

Wolfgainer could only reply with a small snarl.

"I summon… Expressroid!" Stein announced as a he slapped the card onto his duel disk, creating a powerful burst of electricity around his body, forming into a cartoonish railcar (400/1600) that zoomed around the Ambulanceroid. "And by summoning him, I can add two 'roid' monsters from my graveyard to my hand."

Two cards popped out of Stein's graveyard, turning the two cards around to reveal the two Tankroid cards (1500/1900 x2) that were used earlier in the duel. "But these two aren't staying in my hand for too long, thanks to Ambulanceroid, I can special summon the two 'roid' cards directly from my hand!"

In two more flashes, the cartoonish tanks reappeared on the field, both of them smirking wildly as the Cyber Summon Blaster hummed to life once more, sending a powerful wave of blue energy crashing though Wolfgainer's body. "ACK!" (WLP: 600 – 300 = 300)

"Now then…" Stein chuckled tapping the cuff that was around his duel disk. "Before I finish this… You must tell me, what is this? I remember you said it was a Duel Disk Cuff, right? Quite an interesting little device here… I bet I could mass produce these and…"

"Heh, the day I let some punk or group of punks use these for their own gain," Wolfgainer spat tugging on the chord. "Is the day I bury my Lucky Seven cigarette addiction!"

"Well… You have good taste in cigarettes," Stein admitted holding up another card from his hand. "Too bad I have to end this right now in order to get to my next appointment… That and I have to change clothing quickly… But that's beside the point. I activate a familiar spell card…"

"Vehicroid Connection Zone!"

A powerful surge of electricity began to surge over Stein's body, "I fuse Ambulanceroid and the Rescueroid I had in my hand…"

The cartoonish Ambulance disappeared, making the electricity surge into a large cartoonish fire-truck with the sirens blasting loudly (2300/1800). "To fusion summon Ambulance Rescueroid!

"But that isn't what I'm interested… It's the special summon!"

Wolfgainer's eyes widened as the blue energy crashed into his body, sending him spiraling back with his Devil's Fang howling in pain before shattering. (WLP: 300 – 300 = 0)

That's when the Duel Disk Cuff on Wolfgainer's duel disk began to spark and light up, sending electricity through the disk and into the detective's body. Wolfgainer began to scream loudly as he frantically tried to get his duel disk off of his arm.

Unfortunately, the smoke addicted detective wasn't quick enough, and with a loud explosion, Wolfgainer's duel disk erupted in a cloud of smoke and fire that sent the older duelist falling backwards from the shock, his breathing slowing down slightly. "Ah… Ah…"

"A… Amazing!" Stein shouted as the clamp around his disk released as the holograms disappeared. "It seemed that these Duel Disk Cuffs channel a program into the losing duel disk to overload! But that doesn't seem to be the only effect!"

Taking a knee to the ground to pick up his ruined M. Bison outfit, Stein flinched slight. "This device seemed to amplify the effects of my D project! Maybe having a line between the two subjects allows the energy to group together! Oh, the possibilities! I have to run more tests!"

Pushing up his glasses, Stein began to gather the pieces of his costume and began to wrap up the Duel Disk Cuff, being careful not to awaken the knocked out Wolfgainer in the process, "So, I'll just be borrowing these, and I hope you enjoy your nicotine free life."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So, do you represent a company or something?" Kanji asked as Kinjou scooped up the small bowl of gelatin that was near his bed. "Hey!"

Kinjou immediately shoveled desert into his mouth at the moment.

"I was saving that!" Kanji protested watching as Kinjou gulped the cool food quickly while Rei giggled in the process. "And don't laugh!"

With a great sigh, Kinjou crossed his arms, "Sorry about that… But I haven't had breakfast this morning," He excused. "And I just grabbed the nearest thing that was food-shaped. But to get back to your question, I'm a private sponsor. I only represent myself, besides, big corporations tend to…"

"Are you serious?" Kanji questioned before he snickered loudly. "Why would I want to have some shady girl with a manly name and deep voice sponsor me?"

"… Girl?" Kinjou growled with a blood vessel appearing on the side of his head. "I'm a guy, you jackass!"

Kanji and Rei couldn't help but blink a few times at Kinjou, looking him over a few times, "Are you sure?" Rei asked

"YES I'M SURE!" Kinjou snapped before he took a long deep breath and exhaled loudly. "S-Sorry about that… Anyway, I may be a private sponsor, but there are a few advantages to that. One, I have three other duelists under my employ, and they're all skilled, one's a former champ of America, one's from a duel academy (albeit he didn't graduate), and the third's had quite a bit of experience in the dueling field.

"Two, if you have me as a sponsor, you don't have to worry about being dropped after one loss like what just happened to you… By the way, you're rather lucky, considering the same thing happened to Ryo Marufuji after his loss to Edo Phoenix. He went into a spiral of failure…"

Rei's eyes widened at the name mentioned.

"Which led him to his dangerous dueling style," Kinjou sighed waving his hand into the air. "I may not know what happened to him, but from what I gathered… I heard that he's now just a failure with…"

"Shut up!" Rei snapped, making Kinjou and Kanji blink a few times at her. "What do you know about…"

"Ha!" Kinjou interrupted. "_What do I know about Ryo Marufuji?_ I know a lot more about the Hell Kaiser than you think, little girl. I also know quite a little bit of the pro leagues too, like it's a cold place where you could be dropped at any loss, after all, the only thing that big corporations want are wins, wins, and more wins.

"You join my duelist team, and if you lose, we'll just help you get back on your feet and help you with a few new cards."

Kanji lowered his head slightly, "Sorry… I appreciate your offer, but at the moment," He sighed loudly. "But at the moment I'm more worried about my two friends… One of them is in another room here knocked out, while the other one is missing. And as soon as I get out of this bed, I'm going to go find Leo, even if I have to shake down every lowlife in Domino City."

Unable to speak, Kinjou turned towards his thoughts, '_… Thanks Kanji…_' he thought with a smirk appearing in his head. '_You just gave me an ace to work with…'_

"Well," Kinjou muttered. "Then how about I give ya a hand with finding that 'Leo' character?"

"How in the world do you expect to pull that off?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow at Kinjou.

"Well, Miss Saotome," Kinjou retorted with a snotty tone to his voice. "When you have as much power and money to your name as I do, you tend to have these things call connections…"

Holding his hand out to Kanji, Kinjou gave a sincere smile towards the Thunderfist Duelist, "So what do you say? If I help you find your friend, will you help me with my duelist group?"

Kanji looked at the hand, blinking a few times in confusion as he slowly reached for Kinjou's hand…

Meanwhile, outside the hospital room…

"Well I'll be," Misawa muttered taking a peak into the room with a small smile appearing on his face. "I never thought she'd be here…"

"Saotome Rei?" Odoroki questioned raising an eyebrow as he lowered his hat down on his forehead. "You know her?"

"I suppose you could say that," Misawa replied crossing his arms. "We used to go to the same academy, but I left the year before she officially joined the academy. I heard she was kind of a fanatic from what I heard."

"I see," Odoroki muttered turning his head left and right. "By the way… Where the hell did F-Stop go?"

"He can't stand hospitals," Misawa explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "Something about his childhood or something of that nature."

"Huh," Odoroki grumbled with a shrug.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Devil's Fang / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2000 / Beast/Effect:** Once per turn, you may select one face up monster on the field and switch the battle position of that monster. You may choose to tribute summon this monster by tributing three Beast-Type monsters. If you choose to do this, this card gains the following effect:

When this card attacks a monster with a lower defense than this monster's attack points, inflict the difference to your opponent's life points.

**Description:** A large black wolf with several red marks of fur that seem to be made of red steel.

**Totem Of The Beast King / Continuous Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated by selecting a face up level seven or higher Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged-Beast monster on your side of the field when you have 1000 or less life points. As long as this card is face up on your side of the field, if you would take damage to your Life Points greater than your current life points, negate the damage. If the selected monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

**Image:** Several totem poles depicting several beasts surrounding a wounded Behemoth, King of Animals, all of them with saddened looks.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Kinjou:** So… Will you accept my offer?

**Kanji:** I… I…

**Rei:** Now just hold on a second here!

**Kinjou:** This doesn't concern you little girl…

**Rei:** I'm making it my business!

**Kinjou:** … Fine… Then why don't we settle this?

_**Trying to find another member to his group, the handsome Kinjou faces against the young pro league prodigy – Rei Saotome. Too bad she doesn't know about the heir to the underground league of top duelists…**_

_**Next time on King Kinjou's Empire Battle Royale! Final Episode – The Devil Wears Blue.**_

**Rei:** … What's that stuff above say?

**Kinjou:** Just watch and learn…

_**Draw 27: ?????**_

**Kinjou:** Sorry, but the name would give away too much! So sorry!


	27. Draw 27: Trap Master

… _**How does one gain power?**_

_**The answer to that question can be quite different depending on who you ask. If you ask a young man in college – He'd say that he'd be able to get power thanks to his connections or by his muscles.**_

_**You ask a man down on his luck and spending his last few dollars on a drink – He'll tell ya he just needs one good shot and he can make a name for himself.**_

_**And if you were to ask a duelist – More than likely you'd get the following: If I had this card…**_

_**The world is filled with 'what if's. **_

_**It's the sad truth.**_

_**But I on the other hand don't use 'what if's to gain what I want. I just take what I desire – As such, when I see something, if anything gets in my way, I crush the obstacle and acquire what I desire.**_

_**Case-in-point right now.**_

_**Now I see a duelist before me with potential that I desire to have under my wing, and yet there in front of me is an obstacle who also has potential that I can use…**_

… _**And if I play my cards correctly…**_

_**I might just be able to realize my goals faster than I expected… **_

**0-0-0-0-0**

**Draw 27**

**Trap Master**

**0-0-0-0-0**

"_Well," Kinjou muttered. "Then how about I give ya a hand with finding that 'Leo' character?"_

"_How in the world do you expect to pull that off?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow at Kinjou._

"_Well, Miss Saotome," Kinjou retorted with a snotty tone to his voice. "When you have as much power and money to your name as I do, you tend to have these things called connections…"_

_Holding his hand out to Kanji, Kinjou gave a sincere smile towards the Thunderfist Duelist, "So what do you say? If I help you find your friend, will you help me with my duelist group?"_

_Kanji looked at the hand, blinking a few times in confusion as he slowly reached for Kinjou's hand…_

"Hold it!"

Kinjou and Kanji turned slightly to the side, seeing that Rei was still standing beside the two, her arms crossed over her chest. "Sorry, but I just can't stand by and watch this."

"Then you can leave," Kinjou suggested narrowing his brow. "This deal doesn't concern you…"

"Perhaps, but I know a snake in the grass when I see one," Rei replied with a serious look plastered over her face. "And you're an anaconda with blue hair."

"Humph, you think little insults like that will scar me?" Kinjou asked raising an eyebrow at the young duelist. "Especially coming from a little girl who just had a taste of the real world?"

"Grr… What do you know about me?" Rei retorted turning her head away.

"I know enough that you have no say in this matter," Kinjou answered flatly. "Here I am, offering to help a poor young lad find his friend, and you're standing in the way… Who's the bad guy here?"

"I still say it's you," Rei commented turning towards Kanji who was slightly dazed. "You just come waltzing in here and offer Kanji a golden deal… But why should he trust you?"

"Why shouldn't he?" Kinjou retorted with a shrug. "I haven't done a thing except promise to help him, not hurt him."

"But…" Rei started before Kinjou raised his hand up.

"Enough," Kinjou sighed with a shake of his head. "I don't care if you are concerned for him, but in the end, the decision is his now isn't it?"

"Well, y-yes…" Rei mumbled lowering her head slightly.

"Then, Kanji," Kinjou stated getting the Thunderfist duelist's attention. "Do you want my help? All you'd have to do is accept my offer and you'll not only be back on the road to the top, but you'll be getting your friend back to boot…"

"Well…" Kanji mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I ask a question?" Rei piped up.

"You just did," Kinjou replied placing his hands on his hips.

"Not that one!" Rei shouted with her eyes narrowed. "My question is actually is… How can he trust you?"

Kinjou didn't like that.

Turning away from Kanji, Kinjou put his full attention on Rei, "You think I'm untrustworthy," He guessed with his arms crossed. "Someone should teach you some manners little girl."

That's when Kinjou thought for a second. If he tried doing anything wrong here to this annoying girl, he could possibly lose his chance at getting Kanji on his side.

But then again, violence wasn't the only weapon in Kinjou's arsenal.

"… And I think I can teach them to ya," Kinjou snickered.

And with that, Kinjou reached into one of his cargo pants' pockets and pulled out a navy blue deck case and held it in front of Rei's face. "No doubt that a pro duelist wouldn't carry their deck with them… Correct?"

Rei could only smirk.

Reaching into her jacket, Rei produced her own deck of cards. "You wanna settle this in a duel? Fine by me."

"Wait a second," Kanji spoke up, getting both of the challenging duelists' attentions. "This deal concerns me! Shouldn't I be the one dueling?"

"I wouldn't want ya hurting yourself," Kinjou chuckled cracking his neck slightly. "Especially since I have an… Interesting strategy that has a little effect on my opponents."

"Besides, you're still recovering," Rei added.

"Glad we finally agree on something," Kinjou laughed heading for the door. "Five minutes… We'll meet on the roof and get this duel over with."

Rei kept her eyes trailing over the petite man, making sure that he would turn around at the last minute…

… But he just walked through the door and closed it behind him.

"… I'm sorry about that Kanji-kun," Rei admitted turning towards the Thunderfist duelist with a blush.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it," Kanji sighed sitting back in his bed. "Just wondering though… Why did ya seem so gung-ho 'bout me?"

Rei turned her head to the side, a dark aura pouring over her head, "… Because I had a friend who was pushed while he was sin the same condition you were, or almost," She explained opening the deck case and began to look over the deck inside. "… Thing is…"

Rei sniffed slightly, brushing away what appeared to be a tear from her eye, "Because he pushed himself, he's no longer the same person. And I can't stand to see that happen again…"

Snapping her head up, Rei headed towards the door, "So, for your sake and his, I'll be the one to help."

Meanwhile outside the door…

'_Hmm… Could she be possibly be talking about…_' Misawa thought as he pulled his ear away from the door with a shocked look on his face.

"Kinjou, are you actually going to duel?" Odoroki asked as Kinjou yawned loudly.

Removing his hand from his mouth, Kinjou rolled his eyes at the former Emperor of the Underworld, "It's been a while my friend and I intend to dust off the old deck…"

"You're… You're using _**that**_ deck?" Odoroki gulped taking a step back. "A-Are you sure that…"

"Relax squirt," Kinjou snickered with a devilish smile appearing on his face. "There are no Damage Lux Devices, I intend to keep my abilities a secret, and I'm pretty sure that this duel won't be a walk in the park like it was when I faced against your former deck.

"Although, I don't know if it's the case against your Greed deck, but I'm not holding my breath against it."

"… Thanks for the insult," Odoroki sighed loudly with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"Not a problem," Kinjou snickered as he walked through the hospital's halls, Misawa and Odoroki following him slightly behind. "Now then… If you two gents want to watch, I have an appointment with a young lass of a duelist that I intend to keep."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh… My aching head…"

Wolfgainer slowly pushed himself off of the ground, rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Ugh, the last time I was knocked out like that," He moaned. "I was celebrating my cousin's wedding… How long was I out for?"

If he had a watch, Wolfgainer would've realized that time was certainly against him – He'd been out for a good thirty minutes. And the ruined duel disk on his arm told the story…

He lost.

He lost to an otaku.

He lost to an otaku dressed like M. Bison.

'… _At least he was dressed like one of the male characters,_' Wolfgainer thought leaning up against the wall of the dojo. If he ever needed a cigarette, now would be a perfect time for one.

Maybe he should've bummed one off of the otaku when he had the chance.

Thankfully, Wolfgainer's deck was still in one piece… Well, at least no burns or anything like that to the cards.

But one thing caught his attention…

His duel disk cuff was gone.

**0-0-0-0**

The Domino City Hospital was a fast business, and despite what had happened the day before – The roof was looking back as it was, several sheets draped over wires to dry them out in order to keep the clientele happy.

And standing in the midst of the sheets across the stairwell was none other than Kinjou, his eyes closed as he breathed in the chilled air…

Odoroki and Misawa hid themselves among the sheets, knowing full well that this would be a duel of epic proportions. The King of the Underworld against the Rising Star of the Pro Leagues…

BAM!

The door flew open, allowing the young girl duelist to walk out onto the roof, her blue overcoat billowing over her thin frame, a new blue duel disk strapped to her left arm with her deck snapped into it.

"Kinjou…" Rei muttered as she stopped in her tracks in front of Kinjou, lifting up her duel disk in front of her chest.

Kinjou slowly opened his eyes and smirked, "Well, well, well, I was starting to think for a moment that you wouldn't show."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Rei replied activating her duel disk. "And unlike you, I'm prepared…"

A sliver of a smile crawled on Kinjou's face as he reached into his pocket once more, fishing a pocket-sized device, "Who said I wasn't prepared?" He retorted slapping the device against his right wrist, making the device clamp around. "Allow me to introduce a marvel of the world of science!"

The device whirled to life, almost acting as a buzz saw that grew in size with every second until it formed into a bladed black duel disk that had the deck slot, card zones, and even the life point counter in the middle of the device. "Rei meet the Pocket Duel Disk. Pocket Duel Disk, meet your first opponent."

"You always this funny?" Rei asked making her duel disk light up in response.

"You rather I get serious?" Kinjou sighed clicking his deck into the deck slot.

"Only if you accept my terms," Rei reported. "If I win this duel, you're just going to walk away and take your deal with you."

"And what of Kanji?" Kinjou inquired with his arms raised up into a shrug. "Are you willing to help him in his quest?"

"Y… Yes!" Rei shouted out throwing her arm. "He'd be better of with a rival than some sleazy scum from the streets!"

"Aw, now you gone and hurt my feelings," Kinjou feigned with a fake tear falling from his eye. "But, since you set a standard like that for our wager, I'll have to up the ante. If I win, then Kanji will have a choice to join my group of duelists…

"… But!

"You'll be joining my team, no questions!"

"WHAT?!" Rei gasped.

'_What the?!'_ Misawa screamed in his head.

'_What?'_ Odoroki thought surprised.

"Heh, it's either that," Kinjou chuckled with a shake of his head. "Or I'll continue negotiations with Kanji… After all, I don't have to accept your terms or even this duel to make a business transaction."

"… Fine!" Rei shouted as her life point counter beeped to life. "But that means I'm just going to have win!" (RLP: 8000)

"Then I implore you," Kinjou snickered allowing his duel disk to push off the top five cards from his deck into his hand. "Try your hardest." (KLP: 8000)

"Cause this'll be fun…"

'_Don't go too far Kinjou,'_ Odoroki thought as the two duelists drew their full opening hands.

"And to show I'm not a bad guy," Kinjou started with a sly look on his face. "You're more than entitled to go first."

"Gee thanks," Rei replied pulling off her next card from her deck, giving her six cards. '_Well… Not too bad, at least I can work with this.'_

"I'll start by setting a face down monster," Rei announced as the card appeared in front of her. "And for good measure, I'll set a single card face down! Turn end!"

Kinjou silently drew his sixth card and looked over the cards with his narrowed eyes – A plan formulating in that evil little head of his already. And then he slowly plucked three cards from his hand, "Heh, you've given us an average move…"

Slowly, Kinjou fitted the cards into his duel disk, making the three cards in front of him, billowing slightly in the wind. "So I'll give us an interesting dueling start. Three face down cards and that'll do it for me."

'_Wait… Just three face down cards?'_ Rei thought leering at Kinjou's field. '_Either he's a masterful poker player with that face of his, or he has a bad hand too and is trying to psyche me out…_

'_I'll have to tread lightly here…'_

"My draw!" Rei announced pulling off her top card from her deck.

"And I activate my trap card!" Kinjou shouted pushing a button on his duel disk, making the first card flip up, revealing a large makeshift cannon in front of him. "Secret Barrel is an old trap…"

Leaping behind the cannon, Kinjou wrapped his hands around the grip and immediately pulled the trigger, "But a good one! For each card on your field and in your hand you take two hundred points of damage! And since you have two on the field and five in your hand…"

Rei's eyes widened as the cannon unleashed a powerful rapid fire of energy that crashed into her body, making her wince greatly as her life points were slowly chipped away. (RLP: 8000 – 1400 = 6600)

With its job done, Kinjou smirked as the Secret Barrel disappeared, "Still think you've got a chance?"

"T-That was a cheap shot!" Rei announced looking at her five card hand and with a nod, reached for her duel disk. "I flip summon Sangan!"

With a loud squeak, the small three eyed critter appeared from the face down card (1000/600).

"Yawn…" Kinjou joked with a snide look on his face. "You think that dust ball scares me?"

"No… But I know a trap when I see one!" Rei announced throwing her hand towards Kinjou. "And Sangan! Attack him directly!"

The little creature was actually happy to be useful in an attack and leapt through the air towards Kinjou…

Slashing its claws against Kinjou's body, making the former King of the Underworld wince slightly. (KLP: 8000 – 1000 = 7000)

'_He didn't activate his trap?_' Rei thought blinking a few times in confusion at the opposing duelist. '_Maybe Sangan wasn't worth…'_

"I activate my trap card!" Kinjou announced fitting a card into his duel disk's graveyard. "I discard one card from my hand to use the trap card – Damage Condenser! Now, since I lost a thousand life points, I can special summon a monster from my deck up to a thousand attack points!"

The face down card shattered, forming into a carbon copy of the Sangan that sat on Rei's field, only with its eyes closed and its arms crossed over its eyes (1000/600). "And since you have it, I might as well use my own Sangan."

'_I guess I was right,'_ Rei thought looking over her hand, fitting another card into her duel disk, making it appear behind Sangan. '_He didn't really have another monster card in his hand…'_

"Turn end!"

"Then my draw!" Kinjou announced flicking a third card into his hand with a nod. "First, I'll set two cards face down…"

The two set cards appeared on both sides of his field, along with one of his original set cards. "And next," Kinjou continued slapping a card onto his duel disk. "I summon the Tuner Monster – Dark Resonator!"

A ring of dark light appeared next to Sangan, forming into a small demonic monster dressed in dark robes with a tuning fork in one hand and a small stick in the other (1300/300).

"A tuner?!" Rei gasped taking a step back.

'_He has one of those Synchro monsters?'_ Odoroki thought with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head. '_Then again, I never heard of Synchro monsters until yesterday…'_

"And since I've got enough on the field," Kinjou announced lifting his free arms into the air, making his two monsters fly through the air, the Dark Resonator transforming into three bright green rings. "I tune my Dark Resonator to my Sangan… The dark tune billows through the air, calling forth the song of death…

"Synchro Summon – Makyura The Death Scythe!"

A pillar of darkness erupted behind Kinjou, immediately scattering through the wind to reveal that a daunting dark armored warrior dressed in what appeared to be torturers choice of attire with a single golden eye on its masked face. If there was a monster you could compare it to, it would have to be Makyura the Destructor, only this monster gripped onto a long scythe that had a small blood stain on it (2000/2000).

And with a quick spin of its scythe, the dark warrior unleashed a dreadful cry.

"Several years ago," Kinjou mused as his dark warrior stepped from behind him, his steps echoing through the air. "Makyura the Destructor was added to the list of forbidden cards for becoming too strong of a card… However, thanks to a few connections to I2, there were several cards that were based off of the warrior… This one being one of those. And like its predecessor, Makyura's abilities involve traps!"

A single card popped out from Kinjou's deck allowing him to wave it around in front of him, "However, before I can get into that, Sangan's ability allows me to add a monster to my hand… But that's just moot since to activate Makyura's ability, I need to discard a monster card from my hand…"

The moment that the card was slid into the graveyard slot, several cannon barrels materialized in front of Makyura, making the dark warrior snicker wildly as he stabbed his scythe into the hospital roof. "And once per turn, I can activate one normal trap card from my graveyard! Like my Secret Barrel!"

"No!" Rei gasped taking a step back.

"Fire!" Kinjou commanded as all of the cannons fired once more, the blasts crashing into Rei's body, making her stagger backwards once more.

Smoke erupted from Rei's body as the cannons disappeared from the hospital's rooftop. "Ugh… What is with you and cheap shots?" (RLP: 6600 – 1400 = 5200)

"Cheap shots?" Kinjou questioned licking his lips. "I don't know what you're talking about… In this world, you have to be able to use everything to your advantage, and if you have to take a few cheap hits and strikes, then so be it…

"And speaking of hits and strikes…"

Makyura drew his scythe from the ground.

"Makyura still has his regular attack!" Kinjou roared.

"WHAT?!" Rei yelped

It only took a second, but that's all Makyura needed to slash through the Sangan, shattering the monster into millions of pixels that flew back into Rei's body, "AAH!" (RLP: 5200 – 1000 = 4200)

'_Whoops, I guess in all the excitement,_' Kinjou stopped himself as he looked at Rei's slightly weakened form. '_I forgot to hold back my power… Oh well.'_

"You wanna give up?" Kinjou chuckled, trying to keep up his cocky tone. "I've already got you almost to half of your starting life points, and thanks to you, I've already gotten one of my deck's headliners out…"

"… You wanna know something," Rei moaned keeping her head down as she raised her hand onto the orange bandana. "Back when I was in the duel academy, I was considered an exceptional duelist. But, when compared to my friends and the duels they were in… I was weak. Even though I was told I was important, I knew that only held everyone back."

Pulling off the orange bandana, Rei's long hair flew through the air, giving the young pro league duelist a majestic look… Making everyone watching the duel blink a few times at her. "But not any more," She continued as she pulled her deck out from the deck slot. "I'm not just going to be a person who holds everyone back! I'll prove to everyone that I can stand on my own two legs and improve myself!"

'… _Nice words,_' Kinjou thought with a smile. '_But can you actually hold up to those words?'_

"I don't need to tell you what Sangan can do," Rei stated pulling a card from her deck and then began to shuffle the cards. "Thanks to its effect, I can add Hecatrice from my deck to my hand!"

"Hecatrice?" Kinjou questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see what it can do next turn," Rei answered with her arms crossed over her chest. "But anyway, can I assume that you're done?"

"Heh," Kinjou muttered throwing his hand to the side. "Go right ahead, I'm not going to stop ya."

"Good!" Rei announced pulling her next card, giving her six cards in her hand. "And since I have a full hand of cards, I think it's time that I use them! First, by discarding Hecatrice from my hand, I can add a certain card from my deck to my hand!"

Quickly fitting the card into her duel disk's graveyard, Rei immediately pulled out her deck and leafed through the cards until she came to a single card and shuffled the deck afterwards. "Now then, I activate the card I just got! I activate…"

The moment that Rei slid the card into her duel disk, the hospital roof began to change, forming into an ancient Roman temple with vines covering pillars. Oddly enough, the bed sheets didn't disappear, making the majestic building seem a little… weird. "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

"… Is this supposed to scare me?" Kinjou questioned looking at the hall.

"No," Rei admitted throwing a card onto her duel disk, creating a powerful black flame behind her. "This is! Thanks to my hall's effect, I can special summon one fairy monster from my hand once per turn! Like this one!"

The flames licked through the air, forming into a dark angelic form dressed in black armor and white robes that covered its legs (if the being had any) and sprouting from its back was a pair of black wings that kept the monster floating through the air (3000/2500). "Fallen Angel Asmodeus!"

"A… A Fallen Angel?" Kinjou muttered taking a step back, taking a gulp at the large monster.

"And I'm not done!" Rei announced fitting a card into her duel disk. "I activate the spell card – Foolish Burial! Allowing me to send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard, and I choose Dark Valkyria…"

The moment that Rei fitted the card into her duel disk, she immediately pushed a button on the device, making a small dark orb appear in front of her. "But she's not staying there for too long, I activate my trap card – Birthright! Allowing me to special summon any normal monster in my graveyard… And thanks to her effect, Dark Valkyria counts as a normal monster!"

The orb of darkness shattered, forming into a beautiful purple skinned angel dressed in dark blue armor with large black wings (1800/1050), she was a dark version of Dunamas Dark Witch. "And since I can still normal summon this turn, by sacrificing one fairy on the field, I can summon another Fallen Angel!"

Two feathery wings wrapped around the surprised Valkyria, engulfing her in a powerful shadow that crashed into the holographic ground, shattering into millions of black feathers. The second fallen angel was a pale skinned man dressed in dark blue armor with a gold trim with gauntlets that had two long claws at the end of them. On the angel's back was a pair of red wings that were at least twice the length of the angel's body (3000/2800). "Fallen Angel Desire!"

"… Two monsters with three thousand attack points," Kinjou whistled rubbing his eyes to get a better look at the two angels. "I must admit… That is impressive."

"You haven't seen a thing," Rei announced throwing her hand up into the air, making the Fallen Angel Desire flare his wings up into the air (3000/2800 – 1000/0). "By removing one thousand attack points on Desire, I can send one monster on your field to the graveyard! And I know which one I want to send!"

Kinjou's eyes curved slightly as Makyura just dissolved in a dark shadow, only leaving a scythe that crashed to the ground shattering like glass.

And yet, Kinjou was still smirking as he had been ever since he had summoned Makyura to his field.

'_He has three face down cards…'_ Rei thought looking at the three cards that were left on Kinjou's field. '_He didn't activate one of those last turn, and maybe he wanted those other two out of his hand for some reason or another._

'_But then again, there are so many traps that a person can have…'_

"Desire! Attack him directly!"

The claw adorned angel roared and flew towards Kinjou, slashing the former King in the chest with his steel claws. The force made Kinjou take a step back slightly, biting his lower lip to suppress the pain. (KLP: 7000 – 2000 = 5000)

"And I'm not done!" Rei announced as the other Fallen Angel, Asmodeus began to charge up an orb of dark energy in his hands. "Asmodeus can still attack! And he'll attack you directly as well!"

With a loud battle cry, the dark winged angel unleashed the dark orb of energy that flew towards Kinjou.

"You're not the only one with monster effects," Kinjou replied as a card popped out from his graveyard, allowing a large red armored warrior to appear in front of him to take the blunt of the attack. "My Necro Gardna happens to have a nifty effect to him. By removing him from play, I can negate one attack. So I'll block the attack that would do the most damage."

"When did that get in your graveyard?" Rei asked remembering how someone else she knew played that card.

"Oh, I discarded that for Makyura's effect," Kinjou explained with a shake of his head. "Now then, like you said, do you have anything else for me this turn?"

Rei looked at the remainder of her hand.

And with a shake of her head, Kinjou smirked.

"Good," Kinjou stated pushing a button on his duel disk. "Because during your end phase, I can activate my trap card – Multiple Destruction!"

Rei's eyes widened as she realized that the cards in her hand lit ablaze, making her drop the cards. "Ah! My cards!"

"Relax," Kinjou stated as he snapped off five cards from the top of his deck. "This trap was designed to help both of us. Think of it as a trap version of Morphing Jar, only for each card I discard, I lose two hundred life points. But I didn't have any cards in my hand, so it's a free refresh."

"Great," Rei sighed as she picked up her cards and scooped them into her duel disk's graveyard. Then with a sigh, she pulled out five cards from her deck. '_Although… Thanks to you, I was able to get a few other big guns in my graveyard that I can use to my advantage…'_

"Now, I can draw to start my turn," Kinjou chuckled adding a sixth card to his hand. "But now, I activate my face down spell card – Card Destruction!"

Rei blinked a few times before she fitted the five cards into her duel disk while Kinjou did the same with his six cards. And the moment that both duelists collected their new hands, Kinjou pushed a button on his duel disk, making his last face down card flip up. "And now, I activate my final card – Disgraceful Charity!"

A dark light erupted over Kinjou, revealing an ebony skinned angel dressed in a flowing white dress with two black wings.

"That's Marie the Fallen One!" Rei gasped taking a step back as both duelists' graveyard glowed with a black light on them.

"Correct! Since you're using Fallen Angels," Kinjou guessed pulling the six cards he discarded only moments ago. "I figured you'd love this trap… Especially since it can be used to improve anyone's hand with the right combination, sure, you may get ten cards to work with, I get twelve to help me since this trap card allows us to add all the cards that we discarded this turn."

'_You've got to be kidding me!'_ Rei screamed in her head as looked at the ten card hand in her hand.

"Now then, since I have twelve cards to use," Kinjou stated holding up one card. "And I'll start by summoning Trap Orb Beta in attack mode!"

With a loud beep a small a small red orb appeared in front of Kinjou, beeping and spinning around to show that there was a small red jewel in the machine's core (0/0).

"Beta? Does that mean there are more than one of these?" Rei asked with a gulp.

"Perhaps," Kinjou stated fitting a card into his duel disk. "But why take my word for it? I activate the spell card – Machine Duplication! Now, I select one machine type monster with five hundred or less attack points and I can special summon all copies of the card from my deck!"

Two cards popped out from Kinjou's deck allowing the duelist to catch the cards in her hand and immediately slap them onto her duel disk, "So, I'll special summon Trap Orb Alpha and Trap Orb Gamma!"

Two more orbs of light appeared next to the original one, only the one on the left having a blue jewel while the one on the right had a green jewel in its center (0/0 x2). "And before you get on my case, my trap orbs have the ability to be treated as a regular Trap Orb while in the deck."

"Alright… But something tells me that's not the only thing those things can do," Rei guessed holding her duel disk up.

"Correct!" Kinjou stated as the Trap Orb Alpha exploded. "First there's Alpha! By destroying it, I can take any normal trap card from my deck and put it in my hand!"

Another card popped out from Kinjou's deck allowing him to turn the card around and show the trap card. "Next there's Beta," Kinjou revealed as the original Trap Orb erupted in a fiery explosion. "By destroying it, I can activate a trap card that was added to my hand by a card effect. Now, I could use a deal of traps… But, I think I'll use the one I just got…

"Heavy Slump!"

Rei blinked a few times until her duel disk beeped loudly. "Huh?"

"This card can only be activated when you have eight or more cards in your hand," Kinjou explained as he tapped his head. "Now, you're forced to return all the cards in your hand and draw two new cards!"

"What?!" Rei gasped as the card appeared, showing the Goblin of Greed freaking out with several words popping over his head.

"You heard me," Kinjou chuckled as he looked over his ten remaining cards in his hand.

'_Damn it!'_ Rei thought as she shuffled the cards in her hand into her deck and then drew the top two cards from her deck. '_There… There was no way he was able to plan this all out!'_

"Now, to make thing fair," Kinjou stated holding up the Trap Orb Alpha and Beta cards up. "After these cards use their effects, they're removed from play so I can't use them again. But then again, they've already served their purpose, and now it's time for Gamma's purpose to be unveiled!"

"T-That's right, you still didn't say what that one was capable of," Rei muttered as the final Trap Orb exploded.

"This one is a little different though," Kinjou stated taking a card from his hand and fitted into his duel disk's graveyard slot. "You see, in addition to destroying it and removing it from play, I'm forced to discard a card from my hand.

"But it's worth it. Because now I can add a trap card from my graveyard and place it in my hand."

'_Dang it, he's used so many trap cards already,'_ Rei thought as Kinjou lifted up five of his remaining nine cards and slid them into his duel disk, making the set cards appear in front of him. '_Maybe I should've invested in that Jinzo like my manager suggested…'_

"Now… I'll set five cards face down," Kinjou snickered with his arms crossed over his chest. "And then that's my turn!"

"Alright…" Rei mumbled as she slowly drew her next card. "Then it's my draw…"

"And I activate my trap card!" Kinjou announced as he threw his hand over the face down card that was the farthest right. "Drop Off makes you send the card you just drew to the graveyard!"

Rei blinked a few times as she looked at the card, a small smile appearing on her face as she slid the card into her graveyard, "Actually… It'd be my pleasure to do so."

"Hmm?" Kinjou questioned as Rei snapped a card from her hand. "I activate the spell card – Fallen Angel Rising! All I need to do is pay one thousand life points, and I can special summon one Dark Fairy from my graveyard!" (RLP: 4200 – 1000 = 3200)

A powerful flame gushed over Rei's field, the dark fires immediately being absorbed into a large chalice like angel with a black iron body and two long wings appeared in front of Rei with a loud screech (2900/2400). "And my choice is Fallen Angel Superbia! And thanks to his effect, I can special summon another Fairy from my graveyard, and thanks to you, I can bring back the card you made me discard!"

A dark shadow erupted from the ground, forming into a large black skinned fallen angel with red armor with two large blood red wings and a large curved and jagged blade in his dark hands (2800/2300). "Darklord Zerato arrives on the field!"

Kinjou stared blankly at the four Fallen Angels, and then suddenly began to clap slowly with his four card hand remaining in his hands. "Impressive line up. Four dark fairies that can slay almost any man individually, but you've got all four of them out…

"Too bad they're all washed up! I activate my Torrential Tribute!"

From the middle of the roof, a powerful surge of water erupted into the air, slowly turning into a whirlpool that began to rush the field. "Now all monsters are destroyed!"

"I'm not falling for your traps this time!" Rei announced flashing the remaining card in her hand around, revealing Fallen Angel Superbia, Desire and Asmodeus standing over a large globe that has many shadows running over it. "I activate the quick play spell card – Grace of the Fallen!"

All four of the Fallen Angels flew through the air, a dark aura flowing over their bodies, shattering the water as if it was glass.

"What the?!" Kinjou gasped with his eyes widening.

"My spell card can only be activated when I have three or more Dark Fairies on the field," Rei explained fitting the spell card is activated. "And it acts like a Divine Wrath for any spell, trap, or monster effect."

"B-Bravo," Kinjou growled under his breath as he ran his hand through hair.

"And now… Superbia! Lead the attack!" Rei announced as the chalice like Fallen Angel flew through the air, spinning around to unleash a large dark flame from the mouth of the chalice.

Kinjou immediately pushed a button on his duel disk, creating a powerful barrier of light around his body, "I activate my trap card – Defense Draw! Now, I can draw another card from my deck, all the while turning that damage into zero!"

The moment that Kinjou flicked off another card into his hand, giving his five cards to work with, he realized that the three remaining Fallen Angels were surrounding him. "Uh oh…"

"Darklord Zerato!" Rei commanded as all three of the remaining fallen angels prepared their attacks. "Desire! Asmodeus! Attack him directly and end this duel!"

Little did Rei realize that Kinjou had already pushed a single button on his duel disk and slid another card from his hand into his graveyard.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh man… My head's on fire," Sai moaned sitting up as she rubbed her forehead.

The last thing that Sai could remember was Ashton's weird friend catching up, and questioned him why he was dressed differently…

… But now, judging from the finely designed luxury room she was in, obviously made to make even some of the fanciest hotels be compared to dirt. Although, the purple colored theme was a little to be desired.

The question at hand however…

"Where the hell am I?" Sai asked to no one in particular as she pushed herself off of the bed, realizing that there were no windows to the room, despite the fact that there was an abundance of light in the room.

"But… Momma, I don't wanna go to school today…"

Sai blinked a few times, turning back to the bed to see Konohana sleeping on the bed, snoring loudly.

If it wasn't for the fact that the two were in a mysterious room where Sai had no idea where they were – Seeing Kono like that would've been funny.

'… _I just wonder… What happened to Ashton?'_ Sai thought with her arms crossed and slowly headed for the door.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Rei wiped some sweat from her brow as the holographic smoke began to pour over the hospital roof, '_I have to admit… He did have a strange strategy. I've never seen anyone use so many traps before.'_

"… Do you honestly think that you've won?"

Taking a step back, Rei blinked a few times in confusion as the smoke disappeared, revealing Kinjou snickering with a powerful rainbow like aura, "Did you think I would lie down and take defeat?" (KLP: 5000 + 2000 + 2800 + 2900 = 12700)

"Wha… But… How…?" Rei questioned as all four of her Fallen Angels looked at the former King of the Underworld.

"I gotta love the newest traps on the market," Kinjou mused, revealing yet another trap card, the one that he had activated just as the three attacks were about to collide with him. "However, the names need a little work, I mean 'Rainbow Life'? Come on!"

"That…. That trap card," Rei muttered with her eyes widening. Instead of defeating her opponent, all she did was make him twice as strong. "How could I have been so careless?!"

"Don't take it too hard," Kinjou comforted as he slowly drew his next card, giving him five cards to work with. "It's not like you knew what I had in my deck or on the field. But that's beside the point, my draw!"

"W-Wait…" Rei muttered holding her hand up, but it was too late.

"Now then, I activate both of my face down cards," Kinjou cackled as two clouds of smoke erupted from both of the face down cards, transforming the cards into large snake like men with two heads, one that resembled a scaled human head while behind it was a large snake head that seemed to make up most of the monsters' bodies (1600/1800 x2). "Embodiment of Apophis, times two!"

"T-Trap monsters?" Rei gasped. "W-What kind of duelist are you?"

"The kind that wins," Kinjou answered holding up another card from his hand. "You see, normally I like to keep the big guns to my self, but since you have four powerhouses on the field, I think it's only fair I bring out another. I sacrifice my two trap monsters…"

The two monsters hissed loudly before they shattered into millions of pixels that began to flow into the air, mixing and melding until a new form began to merge onto Kinjou's field forming into a large crystal like statue behind Kinjou. Slowly two scythes began to fall from the sky crashing into the crystal, shattering it as if it was made of glass.

The two scythes stabbed in the roof top, revealing a new monster, this one a demonic knight dressed in gold and black armor with a red visor that spiraled backwards into a pair of horns that spiraled backwards. Looking at the two scythes, the demonic knight scoffed to the side and drew both of the weapons (0/0). "Meet one of the underworld's denizens… Kuroken – Lord of Scorn."

"Lemme guess," Rei growled looking at the monster. "Your monster has an effect that involves traps, right?"

"Actually he has two," Kinjou answered with a wag of his finger. "The first has to do with his initial summoning, you see, if I summon him with trap monsters, then he gains attack equal to the combined attack of the monsters that were sacrificed… And since both of my monsters were at sixteen hundred…"

A powerful gold aura erupted over Kuroken, and the two Embodiments of Apophis reappeared as ghastly phantoms behind the golden armored warrior (0/0 + 1600/0 + 1600/0 = 3200/0), making the demonic warrior cross his scythes in front of him.

"And it's second effect?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, that?" Kinjou muttered looking at his demonic knight. "Kuroken's other effect doesn't kick in right now… You'll find out later though. But for now, Kuroken!"

Lifting up both of its scythes, the demonic knight ran over the hospital's roof, spinning around in a deadly turn. "Slay the Darklord!"

"What?" Rei muttered as Darklord Zerato flew back in shock.

But the fallen lord wasn't fast enough.

With a quick pair of slashes, Kuroken had sliced right through the Fallen Angel, shattering the monster into millions of feathers that flew over the roof. (RLP: 3200 – 400 = 2800)

"Now, I don't want that nasty ability to get in the way," Kinjou explained as Kuroken landed back in front of him, crossing the two scythes in front of him. "And now that he's out of the way, my monster will easily slice and dice right through those three remaining fallen angels."

'… _Is he serious?'_ Rei thought blinking a few times at Kinjou who looked over the three remaining cards in his hand. '_It's obvious he forgot about Desire's effect… Or, is he expecting me to use Desire?'_

"Hmm… Decisions, decisions," Kinjou hummed out before he shrugged. "Oh well, I can't just choose one of these. I'll just set all three of them face down!"

The three face down cards materialized behind Kuroken, who just stood there with his visor covered eyes watching the three remaining angels in front of him. "And that's all my turn is."

Rei carefully drew her next card, waiting if Kinjou was about to activate something… But the Trap duelist seemed more interested in a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

'_Okay, rundown time,_' Rei mused in her head looking at the card in her hand – Heavy Storm. '_It's obvious that he's got a trap hiding on the field… But it could be Kuroken, or one of his three face down cards. I drew my Heavy Storm, but who knows what that oversized tin can is capable of… But, this is the only chance I can get to really damage him!'_

'… _I gotta try a new conditioner…_' Kinjou thought looking at the split end of hair that was poking in front of his eyes.

"First, I activate my face down card," Rei announced as the face down card lifted up, revealing the image of a Swordsman of Landstar was popping from a duel disk graveyard. "Limit Reverse is a trap card that allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard with one thousand or less attack points!"

In a bright flash, Sangan (1000/600) reappeared from the trap card, squeaking loudly. "And since I have only one that fits the bill, Sangan is my choice."

"Yeah, that's nice," Kinjou yawned loudly.

"You better pay attention," Rei stated fitting a card into her duel disk, making the wind whip up around the two duelists. "Because now, I'm activating Heavy Storm!"

"Hmm?" Kinjou questioned as the storm swept the field. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card – Jar of Greed!"

A single card popped out from Kinjou's deck, allowing the blue haired duelist to draw it, "This card allows me to draw another card from my deck!"

Too bad that didn't stop the storm from destroying his two face down cards, Mirror Force and Full Salvo (that last one was a bluff, at least according to Rei), but also destroyed Valhalla and Limit Reverse. And without the Limit Reverse, Sangan shattered like glass.

"And since Sangan left the field," Rei announced as a card popped out of her deck, allowing her to look at the card for a few seconds before she continued. "I can take another weak monster to my hand.

"Next, comes Desire's effect again!" Rei announced as a dark aura appeared over the armored Fallen Angel (2000/2800 – 1000/0). "I trust you remember that by lowering his attack by another thousand, he can send one monster on your field to the graveyard!"

Kuroken dropped both of his scythes, clutching his sides in pain before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kuroken…" Kinjou muttered with his eyes widened.

'_Alright! No face down cards… No monsters…_' Rei thought to herself as she studied Kinjou's body language. '_And with only one card in his hand… I think I can actually do this!'_

"Desire! Asmodeus! Superbia!" Rei commanded as all three of her Fallen Angels surrounded Kinjou. "Attack him directly and drain him of half of his life points!"

Kinjou smirked as the three dark energy attacks slowly began to course in front of the three fallen angels…

… Completely unaware of the card that popped out of Kinjou's graveyard slot.

**0-0-0-0**

"I apologize for the wait," Stein sighed taking a seat at the coffee table across from his appointment. "But I had a last minute package to deliver."

"Think nothing of it," The top hated man replied locking his fingers in front of him. "I only arrived but a few moments ago and ordered a cup of coffee."

"Good, good," Stein chuckled sheepishly. "So, what's it been? Three years?"

"Roughly," The top hated man answered immediately. "It was a year after Hell Kaiser left and you decided to disappear from the circuit…"

"Yeah, I apologize for that," Stein muttered rolling his eyes behind his glasses. "But when an opportunity appears, ya gotta grab it… Especially since my new job didn't have a lot of pain in the job description in it as my position in the underground league…

"Right Walker?"

"Indeed," The top hated man, Isaac Walker, admitted as he pushed up his top hat. "But now, enough reminiscing. You called me for a business transaction, and I'm wondering what your offer is…"

"Nothing special," Stein answered crossing his arms. "My boss was interested in my previous job, and when the time was right, he wanted to make a deal with you when we had the right amount of chips to make a wager.

"And boy, do we have a chip you're interested in."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"I activate – Mirror Force!"

Rei's eyes widened as all three of her fallen angels were engulfed in a powerful light that immediately shattered the angels in darkness until they were nothing more than puffs of smoke. "But… But… But…"

"You should've paid attention," Kinjou snickered as he lifted up Kuroken's card, immediately fitting into his pants pocket. "When sent from the field to the graveyard, I can remove Kuroken from it, I can activate one Normal Trap card from my graveyard. But there's another cost, in order to do so, I have to remove the trap card that I used as well."

"You… You planned for that!" Rei shouted throwing her hand towards Kinjou. "You knew that I was going to destroy those traps and your monster!"

"It's not nice to make accusations," Kinjou admitted with his arms crossed. "After all, it's not like I'm a mind reader…"

"Yes, well," Rei mumbled as two dark statues appeared in front of her, forming into what appeared to be two statues of the Fallen Angle Asmodeus. "You're not the only one with tricks. When Asmodeus is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon one Asmo Token (1800/1300) and one Deus Token (1200/1200) to my field.

"And don't think that destroying these two are going to be easy. An Asmo Token can't be destroyed by card effects while a Deus Token can't be destroyed in battle."

"Hmm… An interesting shield," Kinjou chuckled as he licked his lips. "But I have to ask, do you think that you'll be able to keep that shield up?"

Rei immediately slapped the last card onto her duel disk, making the set monster appear in front of her. "If that doesn't, then my face down monster will! Turn end!"

Kinjou slowly slipped his next card from his deck.

'_Okay… He's got two cards in his hand,'_ Rei thought looking at the field. '_Even if he's able to destroy my two tokens, my face down Winged Kuriboh will be able to block any damage he'll throw at me… So, I think I'm safe for now…'_

"First, I'll set one card," Kinjou announced as the set card appeared on the field. "Then, I activate the final card, Coins of the Underworld! Now, normally, we're forced to discard all cards from our hands… But neither of us have any, so we get to draw from the bottom of our decks until we have five cards."

"You sure that's wise?" Rei asked as both duelists pulled out the five cards. "You've done a lot of drawing so much…"

"I know, I only have a handful of cards in my deck left," Kinjou chuckled looking at the small stack that was his deck. "But that won't matter. I'll set two more cards face down, and summon a second Necro Gardna in attack mode!"

A dark shadow coursed over the field, forming into the same red armored warrior with long white hair that had saved Kinjou from a direct attack only a few turns ago (600/1300). "Now… I could attack… But why waste when you can make haste?

"Turn end!"

'_What are you up to?'_ Rei thought, placing her fingers onto her dueling deck's top card. "I draw…"

"And I activate my trap card!" Kinjou announced as a large ring with a bomb attached to it appeared around the Necro Gardna's body. "Destruction Ring!"

"Wait a minute! Ring of Destruction…" Rei started before the ring exploded, destroying the Necro Gardna in a ring of flames.

"Not Ring of Destruction," Kinjou corrected fitting the two cards into his duel disk. "Destruction Ring. A trap card that destroys my monster and inflicts one thousand points of damage to each of us." (KLP: 12700 – 1000 = 11700) (RLP: 2800 – 1000 = 1800)

"Ugh…" Rei muttered looking at her hand. '_Hey… I drew Shadowpriestess of Ohm… I can use her to get rid of a few of her life points… And thanks to what else I have in my hand…'_

"I summon…"

"Hold that thought," Kinjou interrupted as several small cannons flipped up from the hospital roof…

… Making Rei's eyes widened at the sight of the weapons, "No! Not Secret Barrel again!"

"Yes!" Kinjou announced as he pulled the trigger on his cannons, sending several powerful blasts of light screeching through the air and crashing into Rei's body, making her stumble backwards as each shot knocked off a portion of her life points.

"AAAAH!" Rei screamed as the blasts sent her to the ground, making her life point counter beep loudly. (RLP: 1800 – 2000 = 0)

As all of the holograms began to disappear from the field, Kinjou cracked his neck a few times before he walked over to the slightly dazed Rei Saotome. "Well now… Would you look at that, your life point counter fell to zero."

Rei growled as she slowly sat up, her eyes narrowing at the man who just defeated her and hardly broke out in a sweat. '_Does he have to gloat about it?'_

"So then, congratulations Rei-chan," Kinjou cheered with an almost a hint of sincerity in his voice. "You and Kanji-kun have just accepted my offer… Well, you have, I still have to get the okay from Kanji…"

"Grr…" Rei growled under her breath.

"Now, now, now," Kinjou chuckled with a wag of his finger. "Both of our duel disks have that duel recorded. And if you go back on your deal, I'll just transfer that data to the local duelist league… You'll be dropped faster than a bowling ball off of this roof."

'_He's pure evil,'_ Misawa and Odoroki thought at the same time.

"Fine!" Rei moaned lowering her head.

"Excellent," Kinjou snickered with his hands at his hips. '_Good timing too… I can already sense that something isn't right…'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the hospital, on a bench across the entrance was none other than F-Stop, munching on some of the local cuisine.

'_Man… I'll never get this Japanese snack food,_' He thought, polishing off the remainder of the snack.

F-Stop was never one for hospitals, after all, he was forced to spend most of his childhood in a hospital… Almost bedridden to boot. And even though hospitals normally helped people, the hospital that F-Stop was in was nothing like the kinds a person would see on television.

It was one of those low budget hospitals, with a poor staff and funds.

Hence why F-Stop was dead set on making sure he was as healthy as one can be.

Sitting back on the bench, F-Stop slowly kicked his legs through the air. "Man, how long does it take to recruit one dood?"

F-Stop failed to notice the weirdly dressed young man with long chestnut colored, curled hair standing in front of the hospital. His long yellow coattail blazer billowing in the wind as he slowly stepped towards the door. '_Hmm… I can sense him…'_

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Fallen Angel Desire / Dark / LV. 10 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2800 / Fairy/Effect:** This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing 1 Fairy-Type monster. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can have this card lose 1000 ATK, and send one monster your opponent controls to the Graveyard.

**Description:** fallen angel was a pale skinned man dressed in dark blue armor with a gold trim with gauntlets that had two long claws at the end of them. On the angel's back was a pair of red wings that were at least twice the length of the angel's body

**Fallen Angel Asmodeus / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / Fairy/Effect:** This card cannot be Special Summoned from the deck or Graveyard. Once per turn, you may send 1 Fairy-Type monster from your deck to the Graveyard. When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Asmo Token" (Fairy-Type/DARK/5 Stars/1800 ATK/1300 DEF) and 1 "Deus Token" (Fairy-Type/DARK/3 Stars/1200 ATK/1200 DEF) to your side of the field. An "Asmo Token" cannot be destroyed by card effects and a "Deus Token" cannot be destroyed by battle.

**Description:** a dark angelic form dressed in black armor and white robes that covered its legs (if the being had any) and sprouting from its back was a pair of black wings

**Fallen Angel Superbia / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 2400 / Fairy/Effect:** When this card is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, Special Summon one Fairy-Type Monster from your Graveyard except for a "Fallen Angel Superbia".

**Description:** a large chalice like angel with a black iron body and two long wings

_The three preceding cards were used in the Yugioh GX Manga._

**Grace of the Fallen / Instant Spell / Effect:** This card can only be activated when you have three face-up DARK Fairy type monsters on your side of the field when your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect. Pay 1000 points. Negate the activation of the card's effect and destroy it.

**Image:** Fallen Angels Superbia, Desire, and Asmodeus gathered over a globe that has a dark shadow on it.

**Trap Orb Alpha / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** Treat this card as 'Trap Orb'. By removing this face up card from play, you may add one normal trap card from your deck to your hand (the deck is then shuffled). If that trap card is activated, remove it from play.

**Description:** A small glowing orb of light with a blue jewel in its center

**Trap Orb Beta / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** Treat this card as 'Trap Orb'. By removing this face up card from play, you may activate one trap card that was added to your hand by a card effect.

**Description:** A small glowing orb of light with a red jewel in its center.

**Trap Orb Gamma / Dark / LV. 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Machine/Effect:** Treat this card as 'Trap Orb'. By removing this face up card from play and one card from your hand, you may add one trap card from your graveyard and place it into hand.

**Description: **A small glowing orb of light with a green jewel in its center.

**Makyura The Death Scythe / Dark / LV. 6 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more non-tuner monsters] Once per turn during your main phase, by removing one normal trap card from your graveyard, you may activate that card's effect.

**Description:** a daunting dark armored warrior dressed in what appeared to be torturers choice of attire with a single golden eye on its masked face and a long scythe in its broad hands.

**Kuroken – The Lord of Scorn / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by sacrificing two or more Trap Monsters. This card gains the following effects:

-) This card's attack points are equal to the attack of the monsters used for this card's tribute summon.

- ) During the turn this card is sent to the graveyard, you may activate one Normal Trap card from your graveyard.

**Description:** a demonic knight dressed in gold and black armor with a red visor that spiraled backwards into a pair of horns that spiraled backwards, gripping two scythes in his black gloved hands

**0-0-0-0-0**

**King:** Hmm… So, I finally found you…

**??????:** Holy crap! D-Don't touch me!

**Stein:** How the hell did you find him?

**King:** Does it matter? Now this means we can finally begin our marvelous plan… Right?

**Stein:** … Perhaps, but we've got some else to deal with.

**King:** Hmm? Such as?

_**Tensions continue to rise… Two forces becoming stronger with each passing moment… But can either topple each other? **_

_**Next time on King's Rose Kingdom – Final Episode: The Wind that Speaks and Carries Rose Petals… You don't want to miss that?**_

**King:** What in the world was that?

**Stein:** Your guess is as good as mine…

_**Draw 28: Battle of the Warlords **_


	28. Draw 28: Battle of the Warlords

_**Have you ever heard of the two sided theory?**_

_**If not, then I'll explain it. It consists that there are two sides of everything, commonly referred to as Yin-Yang. How there's a dark and a light side to everything. Though different they both act as balance to each other. **_

_**You cannot have darkness without light…**_

_**You cannot have devils without angels…**_

_**And you cannot have good without evil…**_

_**Each day we choose which side of the coin we wish to be on. However, it may not be in our hands anymore.**_

_**At least, I know what I have chosen to become… All for a simple reason…**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

_**Draw 28**_

_**Battle of the Warlords **_

_**0-0-0-0**_

"… I have to admit – You certainly have an interesting plan…"

"You're too kind, sir," Stein replied lifting his cup of coffee to his lips, taking a moment to sniff the contents. "My 'Boss' is most interested in a partnership with you Mr. Walker. And we feel that we should both be able to profit from this."

Walker rubbed his gloved chin as he watched Stein sip his coffee.

Certainly, the proposal was a tempting offer.

"Still though," Walker mused with his gloved hands placed in front of him. "Why should I accept this offer? After all, I do have my own plans for revenge…"

"True, but its not like you'd have to worry about anyone interfering in your matters," Stein replied placing the cup on the table in front of him. "But, don't put your faith in you. Leave your faith in me, believing in you."

"You know, I got tired of those anime references real quick," Walker sighed in annoyance with his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "However, you were one of the best duelists I had in my employ…

"So you can provide what I require, then you'll have a deal."

"I figured you'd say that," Stein chuckled. "These days you're only interested in two things, correct?"

Walker didn't speak, he only crossed his arms over his chest.

"The first is a given," Stein continued holding up his pointer finger. "You're trying to get revenge against a certain three spiked haired Emperor of the Underworld…"

"Former Emperor of the Underworld," Walker corrected with his eyes closed.

Stein merely lifted his hands up defensively, "The 'Former' Emperor of the Underworld," he chuckled sheepishly. "Well, it isn't going to be a problem to find him. Your boy isn't that difficult to find. And thanks to the 'Elite' that we managed to gather, your revenge will be easier to take than falling into the ocean from a boat.

"And secondly – There's the matter concerning your son… I actually saw him not too long ago today."

"W-What?!" Walker gasped standing up from his seat, knocking over his cup of coffee onto the table. "Stein! You must tell me where you saw him!"

"… Calm down," Stein sighed, saving his own cup of coffee. "You're creating a scene."

Blinking a few times, Walker pushed up his glasses when he realized that a large amount of people were staring at him because of his loud exclaim. With a cough, Walker slowly sat back down at the table.

"Besides," Stein chuckled placing his coffee back onto the table. "I don't really see why I should answer. It is basically one of the two bargaining chips I can use to get you to agree with my terms…"

"Stein, you low down snake in the grass," Walker growled.

But then, he chuckled slightly. "Heh, but I must applaud you," Walker admitted. "I guess your time in the underground dueling league wasn't for naught."

"So… Would it be safe to assume that you accept the terms of our deal?" Stein asked holding up his hand.

**0-0-0-0**

Soap opera…

Game show…

The Spanish Channel…

High-budgeted anime show with plenty of fan-service…

'_That last one might not be too bad…_' Kanji thought placing the remote on his lap.

Not like he had anything else to do, from what he could hear from his window, Kanji knew that the duel was still going between Rei and Kinjou… That's all he knew, after all, not like there was a camera mounted on the roof.

It was quite the pain in the ass, really.

"I kinda wish that people would allow me to make my own decisions," Kanji sighed, sitting back into his bed, his eyes not moving away from the TV screen. "Not like I'm a snot nosed brat… I'm a pro league duelist for crying out loud!"

"… Former pro league duelist…"

"Grr… Right," Kanji growled with a slap to his forehead. "I was dropped when I lost against Rei… I just realized that my fate's in her hands… Again. Great."

"Hey, it could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" Kanji asked lowering his head.

"Oh… There could be some kind of freak in your room with you."

"I've gotten my fair share of that already today," Kanji muttered with his head dropping slightly.

That's when it finally sunk into Kanji's thick skull.

Well, that and the fact there were countless golden sparkles popping all over his room.

Slowly he turned his head towards the door and immediately regretted that decision.

Standing in the middle of the room, the door closed behind him, with a lovely red rose clamped between his teeth…

… Was King himself his hands holding up several more roses between his fingers as the golden sparks continued to pop around his body, "Oh you poor, white haired boy…" He cooed while keeping the rose stuck between his teeth. "Must be hard to maintain your sanity."

"W-What?" Kanji sputtered.

"Didn't you hear me?" King asked making all of the roses disappear. "I don't see any other stupid looking guys with bleached white hair who probably don't do to well with the ladies."

"The hell'd you say?" Kanji growled, a blood vessel appearing on the side of his neck. "I think you added a few adjectives to that last line!"

"Hmm… Perhaps," King chuckled slowly taking his time to walk towards Kanji, snapping his fingers to produce another rose in order to keep his 'beauty' intact. "But it matters not. I did not come here to make bleached hair jokes, I came to ask you a question my dear Thunderfist."

"Yeah? And what the hell would you want?" Kanji spat.

"Do you feel a burning sensation in your heart?" King asked running his fingers across the sword emblem pending below his ascot.

"What the hell are you…" Kanji started turning away from King.

BA-DUM!

That's when Kanji's eyes grew wide, prompting him to place his hand on his chest, '_What the hell?_'

"It's burning now…" King sung under his breath. "Isn't it? You feel that passionate burning sensation pumping into your beating heart, right?"

Kanji didn't realize that King was so close, he could feel King's breath crash into the side of his head.

"Do you want to keep feeling that burn?" King asked with a creepy smile appearing on his face.

"H-Holy crap! D-D-Don't touch me!"

Meanwhile…

"A deal's a deal," Kinjou chuckled as he followed Rei down the stairs. "And not to mention, but now I can offer Kanji my same deal…"

"I get the point!" Rei snapped, only making Kinjou's smirk grow. "Damn, you just love to rub salt in the wound, don't you?"

"It's one of my talents," Kinjou admitted licking his lips.

Back on the roof, Misawa and Odoroki couldn't help but overhear the two fight it out.

"… They sound like brother and sister," Misawa stated with a sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"They both have blue hair," Odoroki pointed out. "And they're both somewhat of a pain… So it could be possible."

"Though it is highly unlikely," Misawa replied with his arms crossed.

Speaking of the two…

"So, what exactly would I be doing under your… 'Employ'?" Rei asked as the two blue haired duelists slowly made their way towards Kanji's room.

"Quite simply, your duties that you do now," Kinjou answered with a step in front of Rei. "I'd be able to arrange several opponents you could only hope to dream of facing. I'm even willing to provide any intell that you may require… After all, I have connections…"

"Then maybe you can help me find someone," Rei suggested with a hand on her hip.

"Why not?" Kinjou sighed, placing his hand on the door knob. "I've already promised Kanji that I'd help him find his friend. I think I can pull a few strings to help you find your certain someone. Of course, I'm going to help Kanji first if you don't mind…"

"That's fine with me," Rei sighed twisting the orange bandana in her hands. "I wouldn't trust you unless you helped Kanji first."

Slowly Kinjou opened the door, "Relax, I am a man of my word," he said slowly turning his head to the room. "And now – Kanji my man! Are you…"

"He's not here," Rei said.

Kinjou stiffened up like a statue. After all that hard work, after revealing his new deck of traps and Synchro…

… All for naught!?!

"Where in the world did he go?" Kinjou questioned running into the room, looking in the restroom, in the closet, under the bed, and even behind the small suitcase that was skewed across the ground. "Where? Where?! Where!?!?"

"Kanji…" Rei sighed walking in, dodging Kinjou as he swept through the room.

That's when she noticed something placed on the bed Kanji was… A rose and what appeared to be a small greeting card that had several golden sparks popping around it. "What the?"

Rei lifted the card up, flipping it open.

Instantly regretting it.

Several more golden sparks came pouring out of the card, almost blinding Rei, "A-AH!"

"Huh?" Kinjou questioned, turning away from his wild search to see Rei staggering backwards with several weird pops of light appearing over her head. "… That's something you don't see everyday."

"AH! It burns!" Rei shouted dropping the card.

After a few moments to allow the sparks to disappear, Kinjou lifted the card up and began to read it out loud, "Thanks for finding Kanji for me. Saved me a lot of hassle and time too!

"From – King."

"… Who's King?" Rei asked rubbing her eyes slightly.

"I don't know…" Kinjou snarled crumpling the card as he walked towards the nearest wall. "But… All I know is…"

"He took Kanji," Rei finished lowering her head.

Kinjou dropped the card and pulled his fist back.

"DAMN IT!" Kinjou snarled slamming his fist into the wall, making several cracks erupt from the wall due to the force.

"Whoa!" Rei gasped taking a few steps away from Kinjou. "A-Are you okay?"

"… Well…" Kinjou sputtered, not moving his hand from the wall… But, he took note that there was a small trail of blood seeping into the wall. "Let's just say that I'm glad that we're in a hospital."

"Ow…" Rei muttered.

**0-0-0-0**

Darkness…

That was all that surrounded several figures in the room, the first stepped forward. "So…"

A spotlight erupted in the dark room, revealing Stein with a large smirk on his face as he sat on a steel stage. "It was my assumption," He started as he stood up. "That you duelists would be inferior than what my plan dictated…"

The second light lit up, unleashing Yumi to spin around, "Duelists summon and kill, summon and kill," She gushed blowing a kiss into the darkness. "I fail to see the logic!"

Ducas slowly walked into the light that was around Yumi, "Is… Sanity… The price to pay…" He gasped clenching his fist in front of his face. "For power?!"

"Heh, heh…"

Cackling, Faust leapt from above, landing next to Stein, "Humans…" He spouted. "They are but stubborn and foolish creatures…"

Popping out from behind Faust was none other than Aka, a goofy grin plastered over her face, "I think…" She mused spinning around to stand in front of Faust. "It takes a trip to hell, for them to actually learn the truth… And that tickles irony's judgment."

Finally, in a flurry of roses, King arose from the ground, his hand lifted up to reveal his rose, "But those judgments interest us not," He announced, holding his arms up. "For we are here to claim…"

"_**WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!"**_

All six of the duelists knelt down in front of the large shadowed figure in the distance. "_**Stein… Do you have the preparations finished yet?'**_

"As soon as Surf and Fang return," Stein replied as he stood up. "We shall begin…"

"_**Most excellent…**_" the boss cackled. "_**In the mean time, Ducas, Aka, Faust, and King… Prepare yourselves…**_"

"Yes sir!" the four shouted at the same time before they walked off into the darkness.

As soon as the four were gone, Yumi immediately stood up and walked up to Stein, "So… Where are those two idiots anyway?"

"I sent Surf to go get Fang," Stein answered throwing his arms behind his head. "And knowing that perverted deviant, Fang's most likely taking a peak at the local hot springs or bathhouses."

"… Did we really need someone like that in our ranks?" Yumi sighed crossing her arms on her stomach. "It's kinda a disgrace to…"

"I actually think it's quite refreshing to meet someone like that," Stein chuckled spinning on his heel. "But anyway, you won't have to deal with these fools like this for too much longer Yumi-san. We just have to try to get ready fro what might happen…"

"Right," Yumi muttered turning her head to side. "What do we need to do?"

"We need to decide who duels first," Stein cackled.

**0-0-0-0**

"This isn't good…" Kinjou growled under his breath as he grabbed his hair, pulling it wildly.

"Kinjou, did you have a hand in this?" Rei asked standing over the crouching former King of the Underworld.

"W-What?" Kinjou muttered standing up straight to glare at Rei in the eyes. "I'm insulted by that. Besides, I was up on the roof with you! I couldn't have done it!"

"Then what about those two who are standing behind the door?" Rei asked throwing her thumb behind her shoulder towards the door. "I heard them talking when we were walking down the stairs."

"… That means they were on the roof…" Kinjou muttered narrowing his eyes. "And you were standing near the door. I would think you would've noticed them walking past you to get to the door. Besides, they were watching our duel.

"But, if you don't believe me… Misawa! Odoroki!"

'_Misawa?_' Rei thought as the door opened up.

Slowly Odoroki and Misawa walked into the room, Odoroki with his eyes closed and Misawa with a smile on his face.

"Allow me to introduce," Kinjou chuckled holding his hand up to the two duelists. "Odoroki Ryusei and Daichi Misawa…"

Rei slowly stepped back…

**0-0-0**

**Sorry, no duel this chapter…**

… **But next time, hell hath no fury!**

_**Draw 29: Mystic Plasma Zone**_


	29. Draw 29: Mystic Plasma Zone

_**You do not truly know yourself unless you confront yourself in the darkness of three in the morning… **_

_**You cannot hide from it, the truth will always search for you should you discard it to the side… I should know, I've averted my eyes from the truth for years upon years in order to adapt to society.**_

_**But then I acquired this small statue of a crow, and then my eyes slowly began to open to the truth the longer that I spent with the others.**_

_**Now, here I am, facing against my 'other half' in a duel that would determine – Well, you'll see soon enough…**_

_**For now, the time for words have passed, now is the time for…**_

… _**Action…**_

_**0-0-0**_

_**Draw 29**_

_**Mystic Plasma Zone**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

Solo slowly pushed himself off of the carpeted floor, a small amount of smoke rolling across the floor in front of him.

His head was spinning.

In the room where he was held, Solo pushed himself up against nearby wall, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. The last thing he remembered before the gas seeped through the lavish walls, was arguing with Hyatt over something with that Leo character reading one of the magazines in the corner.

But now, Solo could easily see that Leo was asleep in his chair, the magazine covering his face. And the loud-mouth was knocked out, partially skewed on and off the bed with his body twisted up…

'… _That's right, before we were knocked out,'_ Solo thought running a hand through his hair. '_I sucker punched the blabber-mouth right in the kisser.'_

Solo didn't remember why he was fighting with the idiot, but he knew that it pissed him off royally.

But something else caught Solo's eyes.

There were more people in the room, one of them standing directly across from Solo with a gas-mask covering his face while his messy hair fell over his shoulders and dressed in a large black overcoat that covered his body, almost like that Psycho Mantis character from a game that Solo once played a long time ago.

The other was a bleached blonde young man dressed in a hospital gown with several black pieces of clothing covering his back – Quite possibly his street clothes if Solo had to guess…

"Heh…" The gas masked man cackled, gathering Solo's attention. "So… You're the one who woke up first… Congratulations…"

"… Wh… Who in the world are you, you freak?" Solo growled.

"I would like to say your executioner," Psycho Mantis sighed with his arms crossed at Solo. "However, I was ordered to only bring you to your proper execution…"

"So… You creeps intend to kill us then?" Solo spat out, trying to summon all of his strength to at least stand… But it was all for naught. He could barely breathe, let alone keep his eyes open at the masked freak.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Psycho Mantis chuckled cracking his neck before he walked towards Solo. "In fact, you will know in a little bit… I'll just need you to go back asleep now before you do…"

Solo's visible eye widened as Psycho Mantis slowly brought his hand up to Solo's face, a dark aura pouring out of the gloved hand that was in his face. That's when Solo's realized that his eyelids were starting to get heavier…

And then, darkness surrounded him once more…

**0-0-0**

"_Then what about those two who are standing behind the door?" Rei asked throwing her thumb behind her shoulder towards the door. "I heard them talking when we were walking down the stairs."_

"… _That means they were on the roof…" Kinjou muttered narrowing his eyes. "And you were standing near the door. I would think you would've noticed them walking past you to get to the door. Besides, they were watching our duel._

"_But, if you don't believe me… Misawa! Odoroki!"_

'_Misawa?' Rei thought as the door opened up._

_Slowly Odoroki and Misawa walked into the room, Odoroki with his eyes closed and Misawa with a smile on his face._

"_Allow me to introduce," Kinjou chuckled holding his hand up to the two duelists. "Odoroki Ryusei and Daichi Misawa…"_

_Rei slowly stepped back…_

"MISAWA!"

The scientific duelist's eyes widened as Rei ran into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. Although a little surprised, Misawa couldn't help but smile and hug the young pro duelist back.

… Making Odoroki and Kinjou blink a few times in confusion.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that kind of response…" Kinjou admitted with a large sweatdrop rolling down the side of his head.

"What were you expecting?" Odoroki asked walking up to Kinjou.

"To tell the truth," Kinjou said. "I was expecting her to be a little bit more shocked…"

A few seconds later, Misawa was leaning against the wall with Rei standing at his side while Kinjou and Odoroki didn't really move.

"So, I hear that you're doing well in the pro leagues," Misawa commented.

"Well, I'm no Edo, but still…" Rei said rubbing the back of her head. "But, you saw how I've been able to hold myself – How come you're with that blue dyed freak over there?"

"HEY! This is my natural hair color!"

"I ask myself that question every once in a while," Misawa responded crossing his arms. "But, I do have my reasons."

"And those are?" Rei questioned.

"… And those will reveal themselves to you eventually," Misawa answered.

Prompting Rei to tilt her head back slightly.

"Oy, he's being confusing again," Kinjou sighed loudly.

"Alright then, who's the guy with the horns for hair?" Rei asked pointing at Odoroki.

"I have a name you know," Odoroki growled rolling his eyes. "It's Ryusei Odoroki – the cough-former-cough Emperor of the Underground Dueling League!"

"Not really something you want to flaunt," Kinjou pointed out.

"And you're one to talk," Odoroki mumbled.

"I… I see," Rei muttered. "So… Are you like Ryo-sama?"

Odoroki turned his head to the side, "… Hell Kaiser? I would guess so, I'm one of his predecessors."

'_And I'm not the only one who can make that claim in this room too…'_

Kinjou tapped his foot against the floor a few times, "Yeah, boy meets girl, girl meets emperor of the underworld – All the while, Kanji's probably long gone by now!"

**0-0-0-0**

How right Kinjou was will always be a mystery to him.

Kanji remained asleep in the room the Psycho Mantis had dropped him off, and was apparent to the group of four who were watching Psycho Mantis throw an unconscious Solo over his shoulder.

"Heh, well now," Faust cackled rolling his eyes slightly. "Looks like the rookie gets first dibs for the first duel… You ready Dorkus?"

"Damn it! For the last time!" Ducas snarled pulling his greasy black hair. "My name isn't Dorkus! It's Ducas! D-U-C-A-S!"

"… Can you say obsessed much?" Aka giggled, placing her hands together at the finger tips.

"I don't think it's too much trouble for you guys to at least know my proper name," Ducas growled picking up a black duel disk from one of the nearby tables, and slowly fitting the device on his left arm. "I learned all of yours… Well, save for those Fang and Surf characters'."

"Well, you can't learn if no one teaches you," King admitted sniffing the blue rose he held between his fingers.

"Then the same can be said about my name," Ducas pointed out. "You've all learned my name because I technically taught you… How hard is it to learn five simple letters?"

"We've got so much going on," Aka pouted walking up behind Ducas, pushing the crow duelist towards the door. "And so do you! You better hurry up to the designated arena, we wouldn't want you to be late Dorkus!"

"Yeah, yeah," Ducas grumbled as the door slid open. '_If you're asking for a favor, at least get my name right…'_

**0-0-0-0-0**

_Spirit of darkness…_

_Full of torture and pain…_

_Awaken…_

Solo's eyes snapped open.

But then he squinted taking note that he was right underneath a bright light, prompting Solo to push himself off the cold steel ground.

Getting to his feet, Solo realized that there was a pitch black duel disk strapped to his left arm already loaded with a deck of cards. Curiosity getting the better of him, and Solo pulled the deck from the slot and fanned it in front of him…

'_Solo Swordsman, Style Change, Burst Limit…_' Solo read the cards off in his head before he snapped the deck back into the disk. '_Yeah, it's definitely my deck…'_

However, Solo couldn't help but notice that he wasn't in the lavish hotel-like room sweet – Rather he was standing in what appeared to be a shadow covered arena that seemed to float around in the darkness with a single light pouring over the solo duelist.

But, in the little light that was around him, Solo was able to spy that there were four figures at the large, rectangle steel platform. All of them depicting what appeared to be large crow statues made of some ebony material with emerald eyes – All of them seemingly glaring at him.

"… Some décor," Solo mused turning around to leer back at the statues that he had his back to originally. "I'd rather not meet the guy who actually likes this sort of thing…"

"Too bad."

Solo spun on his heel just as a second light popped over the steel platform, revealing Ducas standing across from the duelist, his black duel disk glowing brightly on the duel monster card zones. "I happen to like crows…"

"First a white haired samurai freak," Solo growled narrowing his eyes. "Next some Psycho Mantis wannabe… What should I refer you to as?"

"Hmm, you're the first to actually ask me that," Ducas said, muttering under his breath about how sad that really was. "But what you can call me is Ducas – Simply Ducas."

"Fine," Solo scoffed. "Well then Simply Ducas – Maybe you can shed some light on what I'm doing in this place?"

"Maybe…" Ducas cackled wagging his finger slightly. "But then again, maybe I don't."

"… You're just wasting my time," Solo growled with an icy glare. "And when someone wastes my time, well, let's just say, they just can't play a game controller any more."

"Can the threats, Solo," Ducas sighed rubbing his greasy black hair slightly. "You know as well as I do you can't back up your threats – At least not in this situation."

Solo raised an eyebrow.

Other than that, he kept his glare focused on Ducas.

"… That's it?" Ducas questioned blinking a few times. "Just a cocked eyebrow? No surprising gasp? No questions about how I know your name? No verbal insults?"

"You're wasting my time again," Solo snarled.

"Great, I get the impatient one," Ducas sighed again.

"Get to the point," Solo muttered, rolling his revealed eye. "If you have one that is…"

**0-0-0**

"Ha, ha, ha!" Faust laughed loudly looking at the screen. "Looks like Ducas can't intimidate for crap!"

"True, true," Aka and King both agreed, nodding in the process.

**0-0**

Ducas sneezed.

"Ugh…" he moaned rubbing his nose. "I gotta stop taking cold showers…"

Throwing his hand to the side, Ducas armed his fiercest look…

Making Solo gag in disgust.

"A-Anyway," Ducas growled with his voice a little deeper in an attempt to sound stronger. "You're trapped here… And you're not going to take a step out of here until you…"

"Until I agree to duel against you," Solo sighed pushing a button on the black duel disk, activating the device. "I can figure that's what you want by the fact that you've got a duel disk strapped to your arm that's already activated."

"Uh, r-right," Ducas mumbled under his breath as his duel disk hummed to shuffle his deck. "So, enough talk…"

"It's time…" Solo continued pulling his five card hand from the deck.

"To duel!"

"I'll star…" Ducas began to announce… (DLP: 8000)

… Until Solo snapped his sixth card, "My draw!" (SLP: 8000)

'_Talk about manners…'_ Ducas thought.

Solo narrowed his eyes at the six cards in his hand.

"I set one card face down," Solo announced as the card appeared in front of him. "Turn end."

Ducas's eyes widened at the field.

And then his mouth began to curl into a smirk. "What's the matter, Solo?" Ducas questioned drawing off his sixth card. "Didn't get a good hand?"

Solo didn't bother to answer.

"Well, it's quite the opposite for me!" Ducas announced slowly pulling a card from his hand. "I've got a hand that can't be beat!

"And to show, I'll start by summoning Tengu Oni – Archer!"

Countless feathers shot out from Ducas's duel disk, the feathers clumping together until they formed into a large crow like demon dressed in silver Japanese armor, it's wings flapping wildly to keep it afloat in mid-air. Like it's name suggested, this demon held onto a small bow with a quiver of arrows around its waist (1000/1300).

"Next, I'll play a spell card!" Ducas announced as the card appeared behind his Tengu Oni, forcing the demon to screech out loudly. "But not just any spell card – One known as Tengu Illusion Formation!"

That's when a shadow erupted from the ground with a carbon copy of the Tengu Oni – Archer, screeching with the first one (1000/1300).

Solo only raised an eyebrow.

"Speechless?" Ducas questioned as his two crow demons floated over his shoulders. "I don't blame you. After all, I've gotten two monsters out, and all you've got is that set card…

"So, my tengu! Both of you strike down that gray haired freak!"

Just as the two Tengu fired the two arrows through the air, Solo snapped his hands up into the air, and grabbed both of the arrows with his gloved hands. "Don't think it's going to be…"

Solo's eye widened as two spurts of blood erupted in front of his eyes, the source coming from his legs, "Oh… N-Not again." (SLP: 4000)

Laughing loudly, Ducas commanded his two Tengu Oni lower their bows, "Ah, ha, ha! What's wrong?" he cackled holding his hand up. "Didn't you know about my Tengu Oni abilities? During the battle phase, both of my archers can attack twice.

"So in turn one, I managed to seriously cripple you…"

Ducas snickered a bit louder as Solo pulled the arrows from his legs.

"Quite literally actually! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Solo clenched his teeth tightly as he knelt down to the ground.

Somehow, despite his injuries in his duel with Vergil, Solo seemed to have recovered miraculously. But still, the burning sensation in his legs wasn't going to disappear any time soon – Especially since they were struck with arrows…

Again.

"Why… Why is it always the legs?" Solo snarled struggling to get back to his feet.

"I think it would be obvious," Ducas stated pulling a card from his hand and fitting it into his duel disk, making it appear at his feet. "Going for the legs is an old tactic used by all sorts of pursuers – I should know, I pursue people for a living. And since legs are the main how for people to escape…

"Its only common sense to take them out so they can't run away."

"Oh, I have no intention of running," Solo growled, placing his fingers onto his deck. "Especially since…"

He drew.

"It's my turn!"

"Go ahead… Summon your Solo monster," Ducas cackled holding his duel disk up. "Do you honestly think I wasn't prepared for…"

"I summon Power Invader!"

Ducas's eyes widened as an overly muscular demon crashed into the steel dueling platform, the several steel bands wrapping around its muscles bending as the demon flexed its muscles (2200/0).

"W-W-What the?!" Ducas shouted taking a step back along with his two tengu. "That's not a Solo monster?!"

"Did you think I ran monsters that only influenced my name?" Solo questioned throwing his hand up. "Even that's a dumb idea… I know there are only a few set amount of Solo monsters – At most, ten types exist. And even then, there are only thirteen copies of each of the cards.

"And sure, I might like the cards, but I only managed to get my hands on seven of the ten types. So, I had to rely on my deck with other cards, like monsters that can be summoned quite easily.

"But this is just a waste of breath – Power Invader! Attack one of the tengu! Your choice!"

Cracking its knuckles, the large monster leapt into the air, slamming its large fist directly into the first Tengu that was summoned, shattering it into millions of feathers. (DLP: 6800)

"Urk! W-Well, not that it matters!" Ducas announced as his face down card flipped up, forming into a large black twister. "That won't stop me from activating my trap card – Revenge of the Dark Storm!"

The twister danced over the platform before it crashed into the Power Invader, shattering the monster into millions of pixels.

"And incase you were wondering," Ducas cackled holding up the trap card. "My trap card gets revenge for you destroying one of the dark monsters on my field. For every one thousand attack points on the monster that was destroyed, I can destroy one card you control…

"And what better target than the only monster you've been able to summon this entire duel?"

"Cocky son-va," Solo growled fitting another card from his hand into his duel disk, making the card appear next to the other one. "Turn end!"

Ducas slowly drew his next card and nodded to himself. "Ya know… I think its time we ended this… Four turns are more than enough to last a duelist."

"Unless your strategy is to bore me to death," Solo growled crossing his arms over his chest. "Then all you've done is just waste some precious air."

"Heh, we'll see how you'll feel after this!" Ducas announced as a he set a card into his duel disk. "First I'll place a card face down card – Then I'll activate a familiar spell card – Tengu Illusion Formation!"

"Great…" Solo growled as the first tengu began to waver slightly.

"But wait! I activate the quick-play spell – Serial Spell!" Ducas announced fitting the last card in his hand into his duel disk. "Now, by discarding my Tengu Oni Suzaku from my hand, I can copy the effect of my normal spell card – So now I get two more Tengu for the price of none!"

Two black blurs flew from behind the Tengu Oni – Archer, immediately forming into two familiar tengu, only these two were unarmed save for their talons (1400/1300 x2), eliciting all three of the tengu to screech loudly. "So, why not have the original come out? Especially since they increase the attack of all dark monsters by three hundred points each!"

Once more, the two similar tengu screeched out loudly, sending a dark aura to flush over the field, covering all three of the crow demons (1400/1300 + 600/0 x2) (1000/1300 + 600/0). "But now… Sadly, its time we say adieu, adieu, to you…

"All my tengu!

"CLAW SOLO OUT!"

All three of the tengu flew through the air, the Archer discarding its bow, joining its brothers in order to use its talons to claw Solo's eyes out.

All Solo did was calmly push the two buttons on his duel disk…

**0-0-0**

"Wow, who knew Crow had it in him?" Aka questioned rubbing the side of her head.

"I must say, with those dancing feathers," King mused before he lifted up his cup of tea. "It would appear that Ducas does know how to win a duel with style and grace… Albeit, he does need to work on his choice of words."

"… I wouldn't compliment Dorkus just yet," Faust stated walking towards the door.

"Huh?" Aka questioned, blinking at Faust.

"And just where are you going?" King asked keeping his eyes on the screen.

"I got texted," Faust replied waving his phone up. "We got two special guests…

"Fang and Surf are ready…"

**0-0-0**

The feathers began to fly around the darkened arena, making Ducas laugh loudly through the air as his Tengu continued to feast on Solo, seeming ripping and tearing the duelist to shreds.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he cackled holding his hands up. "I… I actually won! I won the duel! Ha! In your face Faust! In your face Detective Wolfgainer! In your face everyone who insulted me!"

Ducas would've continued to laugh…

But that's when he noticed that one of his Tengu was shot through the air just past his shoulder, "Huh?"

That's when the other two Tengu were slammed into the ground at his feet, making Ducas slowly peer at Solo who's jacket was now in tatters and his body was covered with cuts and scratches.

"I'm so pissed off…" Solo snarled ripping off the remains of his jacket and throwing them into the air. "I'm getting tired of people always trying to rip me to shreds… So, I'll going to tear you in half!" (SLP: 4800)

"W-What the?!" Ducas gasped taking a few steps back as his Tengu pushed themselves up off of the ground. "But… But… How in the…"

"It's called a combo," Solo answered holding up the two cards he had set on the ground. "First, when you declared a direct attack when my life points were lower than all of your monsters' combined attack points – I'm able to activate Hyper Refresh to double my life points.

"Then there's my trap card – Nutrient Z. When I'm about to take two thousand or more points of damage in one instance, I can increase my life points by four thousand. So my points were padded enough to take your three tengu attacks."

"G… Grrr…" Ducas snarled realizing that his three tengu were just flying in circles.

"And unless you wanna use that face down card you just set," Solo stated flicking off another card from his hand, giving him five cards to work with. "It's my turn!"

'_My face down card won't help me…_' Ducas thought in his head. '_At least not yet…'_

"I activate the spell card – Roll of Fate!" Solo announced as a large white die began to fly over Solo's head. "Now, I get to roll a six-sided die. And I can draw that many cards from my deck just so long as it remove that many cards from my deck afterwards."

The die fell to the ground, bouncing a few times until it began to spin on the steel platform…

Rolling up to show a four.

"Not bad," Solo growled flicking off four cards from his deck, than pulled off another four that went into his pocket. "But now, I activate the spell card – The Cheerful Coffin! Now, I can discard up to three monster cards from my hand to the graveyard…"

'_Huh? Why would he have that card in his deck?'_ Ducas questioned as Solo plucked three of the remaining seven cards from his hand and turned them around…

Revealing Solo Swordsman, Solo Romancer and Necro Gardna.

All three of the cards being fitted into Solo's graveyard slot, "Now… I was going to save this next card for someone more deserving…" He announced holding one more card up. "But, you've pissed me off so bad that I'm going to slam you into the ground!

"I remove Solo Swordsman and Solo Romancer from the game!"

Countless bats shot out from Solo's graveyard allowing the solo monster duelist to leap into the air, allowing the bats to crash into his body, creating a powerful dark aura that made Solo cross his arms and legs, trying to focus the dark energy that began to engulf him.

"W-What is this?!" Ducas shouted holding his arm up before his eyes in a defensive manner at the orb of darkness that had eclipsed Solo.

From the orb of darkness, a familiar voice roared out, "I activate the equip spell cards Dual Blades – Dark Caliburs and Mirage Blade!"

That's when three blades fell from the darkness, one of them being the chain blade while the other two were a pair of familiar swords, only one was white and the other black.

"W-What did you summon?!" Ducas commanded. "You… You…"

The orb of darkness exploded in a hell fire fury, unleashing a blood red blur that had several black bats following it, but failing to keep up with the mysterious form.

SQUAWK!

Ducas's eyes widened as he turned towards the Tengu Oni – Archer, a gasp leaving his mouth as he saw that a glowing red being was choking the Japanese demon with a single hand, grasping the feathered fiend's neck from behind.

And with a sickening crack, the Tengu's body went limp. (DLP: 5700)

With the dead tengu falling to the ground, Ducas's eyes widened at the sight before him…

… It was Solo!

But, whatever monster he had summoned for him to become, it definitely wasn't a Solo monster – Instead, this demonic warrior's long white hair flew over his shoulders and face, his blood stained dark crimson and silver trinket adorned overcoat completely covered his sleek, yet muscular body. While at his hands where a pair of red jewels that seemed to pulse with dark energy (1500/1500 + 600/0 + 600/0).

"W-What are you?" Ducas gasped taking a step back as his two remaining Tengu flew in front of him to defend him.

"… I am the blade of darkness…" Solo said turning his attention towards Ducas as the dark aura at his hands began to glow brighter (2700/1500 + 300/0). "I am the devil's advocate. I am the Wandering Reaper!"

Ducas stumbled backwards, just as if the very glare from Solo's blood red eyes were staring into his very soul. (DLP: 5200)

And then, Solo began to step towards Ducas. "Each time the Wandering Reaper destroys a monster," he explained. "I increase my own strength by three hundred points and you lose five hundred life points…"

"A-Ah! K-Keep him away from me!" Ducas commanded as his two Tengu lifted their talons up.

"… Foolish…" Solo stated placing his right hand over his left before the two Tengu flew towards him.

It only took a second, but that was when the first attacking Tengu Oni was sliced in two, erupting in a spurt of black liquid from its body. The cause was the large blood crested scythe that now rested in Solo's hands (3000/1500 + 300/0 – 300/0), "I'll show you why I'm called the Reaper."

Ducas gulped as his remaining Tengu Oni (2000/1300 – 300/0) began to float away, not wanting to fall under the same fate as its companions. (DLP: 3700)

However…

As the scythe's blade appeared at the Tengu's neck…

It's fate was sealed before the blood-stained steel was pulled towards him, ripping through the feathered neck. (DLP: 1900)

Prompting the Wandering Reaper snap his scythe to the side, making the blood fly off of the weapon (3000/1500 + 300/0 – 300/0) before he walked back to his side of the field with the weapons that were stabbed into the ground. "I set the last card in my hand face down… And end my turn."

"Such… Such power…" Ducas mumbled as Solo stabbed the scythe into the steel platform, crossing his arms in the process. '_And in one turn to boot…'_

Ducas drew his next card. "But, you're not the only one with power! I activate my face down spell card – Spider Web!"

Holding his hand out, a long silver thread shot out from Ducas's fingertips that flew directly into Solo's graveyard slot, allowing him to pull a single card out from the card slot. "This card allows me to take a spell card you used last turn and use it as my own! So, your Roll of Fate will give me a chance to rewrite this duel's fate!"

This time a black die popped over Ducas's head, sending the small die bouncing over the field until it rolled to reveal a five on the top of the die.

"Heh, looks like my luck's better than yours," Ducas cackled pulling five cards from the top of his deck, giving himself six cards to do. But then he pulled off the five cards from his deck.

"You think luck matters to me?" Solo growled crossing his arms.

"Oh, we'll soon see if you do," Ducas stated fitted one of the cards from his hand into his duel disk. "Because, first off – I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Solo could only scoff as countless swords of pure light began to rain around his Wandering Reaper form, making him growl in annoyance, "Do you have anything that's worth a breath?"

"Humph, I'm just getting started!" Ducas announced. "I'll then set two cards face down, and set a monster in defense mode!"

The three cards popped out from Ducas, allowing him to survey the last two cards in his hand. "And that's all."

Solo merely drew his next card, keeping his eyes closed. "I pass."

And with that mere word, many of the swords began to dissolve around Solo's body.

"Well, that was useless," Ducas muttered pulling another card from his deck. "I set another monster card…"

The face down monster appeared in front of Ducas.

"And then, I flip up my face down monster," Ducas announced as several black feathers erupted from the set card, forming into a large ebony colored egg that was in a nest (0/2000). "Tengu Oni Egg!"

"… That supposed to scare me?" Solo asked raising an eyebrow at the weird monster.

"Not yet," Ducas replied hold up another card from his hand. "But to end my turn, I activate the spell card – Graceful Charity!"

Several feathers of light began to fall from the ceiling, lofting into the stack of cards that was Ducas's deck. "So, I draw three times…"

Looking over the four cards left in his hand, Ducas immediately turned two of the four cards around to reveal two monster cards – Pack of Tengu Oni and Tengu Oni Buseio. "But then, I discard two times…"

The moment that the two cards were fitted into his duel disk's graveyard slot, two cracks erupted on the egg's shell. "And that is the end of my turn!"

Raising an eyebrow, Solo looked at the weird cracks that ran around the egg's shell… Something was up with those cracks…

… .And Solo didn't like it one bit.

"I pass once more," he announced with his arms crossed, more and more swords disappearing this time.

"Then, it's my turn once more," Ducas announced holding three cards in his hand now. "And, I'll start by activating my face down spell card, Card Destruction!"

Solo raised an eyebrow as he fitted the two cards into his duel disk's graveyard and Ducas did the same for his three cards. But just as he pulled out his two cards, Solo blinked a few times to see that there were three more cracks spiraling around the egg's shell.

"You better keep your head in the game," Ducas advised looking at his next three cards. "I'll set one card face down… And end my turn."

'… _Whatever plan you've hatched,'_ Solo thought pulling a third card from his deck into his hand. '_I'll be sure to match…'_

"I'll just set one card face down," He announced as the set card appeared beside the other one. "And I'll end my turn, thus giving me complete freedom from your swords of revealing light!"

The last of the swords shattered into millions of pieces.

"… As if I really needed those any more," Ducas cackled as he pulled his next card. "You see… I intend on doing this – I activate my trap card, Limit Reverse!"

The face down card lifted up, unleashing several black feathers into the air, allowing a small pack of tengu chicks to gather onto the field (200/200), all of them screeching loudly. "This trap allows me to special summon a monster from my graveyard with one thousand or less attack points… And my Pack of Tengu Oni certainly qualifies. To make things better, when I special summon it, I can special summon the other two from my hand or deck!"

In two bursts of black feathers, several more tengu appeared, all of them screeching loudly… Making Solo and even Ducas hold their ears in pain (200/200 x2).

"How annoying," Solo spat as the three Packs of Tengu Oni transformed into three orbs of darkness.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't have to worry about them squawking for too long," Ducas replied as the three orbs of darkness began to spin over his head. "You see, I'm tributing all three of them in order to summon…"

The orbs of darkness spun at a fast rate, forming into a large spiraling twister that swept around the platform until it shattered into millions of feathers – Revealing a muscular black clothed ninja with pale skin, wild white hair streaming from behind his horned red mask that billowed as he flew through the darkness. On the right side of his back was a large white wing and his left arm were many black feathers that make his arm resemble that of a wing. On the back of his black belt was a sheathe to a small katana that was immediately drawn with a loud screech (2800/2000).

"Rai Tengu Shinobi!"

"… It's a few points too short," Solo stated holding his hand up. "But I know better than that. Your monster probably has a powerful effect to becoming a three tribute monster…"

"You're right, but I was more interested in sending those three tengu to the graveyard," Ducas cackled even louder as countless cracks erupted over the Tengu Oni Egg. "You see, each time a winged-beast monster was sent to the graveyard, my Egg gained a counter to it.

"And by destroying my egg when it has eight counters on it, I can summon from my hand or graveyard one certain monster card – And it's the most dangerous beast this deck of mine holds! Hatch yourself my beast!"

The egg exploded, countless shards of shell and feathers flew through the air as a dark energy seemed to cultivate where the egg once stood, pulsing greatly as it grew larger and larger for each second. The darkness melded into what appeared to be a large black and purple feathered phoenix that was armed with countless chains and black flames around its body.

The enlarged crow demon screeched loudly (2500/2500), making all four of the crow statues gleam brightly.

"Meet – Tengu Oni Suzaku!"

Solo mere lowered his head slightly, completely bored with what was transpiring before him.

"Next, I flip up my face down monster!" Ducas announced.

Several feathers erupted from underneath the set card, forming into the original Tengu Oni (1400/1300 + 300/0), screeching loudly to increase the other DARK monsters on the field (2800/2000 + 300/0) (2500/2500 + 300/0), including Solo's Wandering Reaper form (3000/1500 + 300/0).

"But this is all moot…" Ducas continued as he pumped his fist into the air. "Because now, I activate the effect of my Rai Tengu Shinobi! By cutting his original attack points, I can return any card on the field back to it's owner's hand!

"And while you maybe the duelist – That form of yours is definitely a card!"

The Rai Tengu Shinobi began to spin around greatly (3100/2000 – 1400/0), forming into a large powerful black tornado that whipped around the ground. Solo's eyes widened as the twister crashed into him, shattering the Wandering Reaper form on his body.

"Urk," Solo gagged as he stepped backwards.

Lifting his head up, Solo looked at the three crow demons in front of him. Even if one of them was weakened due to its effect, the monsters themselves were enough to defeat him this turn…

But he just kept his leer aimed at Ducas… Knowing that the end would soon come…

A few moments passed, but no attack ever came.

Prompting Solo to blink in confusion, "Well?"

"Well what?" Ducas questioned with his arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to attack and end this?" Solo asked in confusion.

"I would…" Ducas retorted holding up his duel disk as he fitted the last card into his duel disk. "However, thanks to the effect of my Pack of Tengu Oni, during the turn they are special summoned, a battle phase cannot be conducted.

"So my turn is over."

Solo couldn't help but smirk.

"Thanks," He said pulling his next card, giving him four cards to work with. "You just gave me what I needed in order to win."

"W-What?!" Ducas shouted. "B-But, your field…"

The dark energy slowly began to flow over Solo's body, "Will be back up to par. In my previous hand were two more Solo monsters… And thanks to your Card Destruction, they're right back in the graveyard, allowing me to remove both of them from play in order to normal summon the Wandering Reaper!"

The darkness gave way to several flames, wrapping around Solo's body to reform into the Wandering Reaper, scythe already formed into the ground behind him (1500/1500 + 300/0). "And next, I activate the equip card Fusion Sword Mursame Blade!"

The clatter of a bulky weapon echoed through the chamber, revealing that behind Solo was the melding/electrifying sword, completely ignored by the Wandering Reaper, but still having an effect on the dark warrior (1800/1500 + 800/0).

"And now…" Solo stated spinning the scythe behind him several times against the steel platform, sending countless sparks flying through the air. "I attack your Rai Tengu Shinobi!"

In a blood red blur, the powerful reaper flew through the air towards the surprised crow ninja, the scythe raised up into the air behind Solo…

"Ha! You think I wasn't prepared for that?!" Ducas laughed pushing a button on his duel disk. "I activate the trap card – Mirror Force! Now, your own attack will just blow up in your face!"

That's when a powerful wall of shimmering light erupted in front of the Tengu Shinobi, catching the scythe within its grasp, and began to crack.

"HA! I WIN!" Ducas cackled loudly…

Until the wall shattered like glass and fell to the ground, allowing the scythe to slice right through the Rai Tengu Shinobi, shattering the monster into millions of feathers that flew back into Ducas, making him scream in pain as the feathers seemed to become as strong as steel. "AAAAAH!!!" (DLP: 500)

"B-But… How!?" Ducas demanded as Solo leapt backwards to get back to his side of the field.

Solo merely gestured towards his side, revealing that one of his face down cards was now flipped up near his Wandering Reaper form (2600/1500 + 300/0), revealing a Swiss Army Knife with several extra and useless tools attached to it. (SLP: 3800)

"S-Seven Tools of the Bandit?!" Ducas sputtered.

Solo only nodded.

"Turn end."

Ducas slowly pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the burning pain that was pulsing through his arms and legs. "Don't… Don't think that you've clipped my wings! This crow can still soar high into the sky!"

"… And here I was hoping we'd get through the entire duel without making a bird reference…" Solo sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Too bad!" Ducas spat as his graveyard slot began to glow. "I'll ruffle your feathers before I take you down!"

"… Now you're doing that on purpose," Solo growled.

"I activate Suzaku's ability!" Ducas announced as three cards popped out of his graveyard slot. "Once per turn, I'm allowed to select one monster, one spell and one trap card from my graveyard, and you get to choose one at random. And depending on which one you choose, I get to activate one of Suzaku's effects…

"So, take your choice…"

Solo eyed all three of the card backs in front of him, raising an eyebrow at each of them, until slowly he lifted his hand up and pointed at the cards, "The one on the far right."

Ducas smirked as he turned the card over, revealing the Tengu Oni – Archer card. "Good choice!" he announced fitting the three cards into his graveyard before he pulled out another card. "You see, by selecting a monster card, I can select another monster card in my graveyard and remove it from play!"

The large demonic crow screeched loudly as the flames around its body began to grow larger, making its feathers rise up, making the beast look much bigger than it originally did (2800/2500 + 1150/0), "And by doing so, it gains half of the attack points of the removed Tengu! And I removed Tengu Oni Buseio – So that tips my monster over the scale of yours!"

"… If you're so confident," Solo replied holding his hand up, curving his fingers towards him. "Then by all means… Attack me…"

"Oh, I have every intention…" Ducas stated turning around the card he just drew. "After I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! So, we're getting rid of that face down card!"

Solo held his arms in front of his face as the powerful storm crashed into his face down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow shattering the trap card into millions of pixels. '_So much for that…'_

"Now then…" Ducas shouted throwing his hand forward. "We can actually end this duel!

"Suzaku! End this charade! Tengu Flame!"

Raising it's mighty wings into the air, the large crow screeched so loudly that it shook the very foundation of the steel platform. The flames at its wings grew more intense until the beast threw its wings forward, casting the flames through the air and crashing into Solo's body with an explosion following afterwards.

Slowly, Ducas began to snicker, lowering his head…

Then he broke out into true maniacal laughter, throwing his head over his shoulders, "HA! I did it!" Ducas laughed out with his arms raised up. "In your face Faust!"

"… You sure you should be celebrating?"

Ducas's eyes widened as the smoke began to drift away, seeing Solo standing across from him – Still garbed in his Wandering Reaper form (2900/1500).

"But… But… It's not possible!" Ducas gasped taking several steps backwards.

Solo merely pulled a card from his graveyard…

Necro Gardna.

"No… No!" Ducas roared holding his head and shaking it wildly.

Solo merely drew, taking note that the Tengu Oni Suzaku was weakening back to it's original strength (2800/2500). "… Let's end this…"

Tossing the cards into his pocket, Solo pulled the scythe from the ground, spinning the weapon behind him before he disappeared in the blood blur…

… Only to reappear on Suzaku's ebony beak. The scythe resting on his shoulder before he ran forward and spun around…

"DIE!"

Ducas fell to his knees as countless feathers and spurts of black blood began to fall all around him. Sure, from the battle itself, he only took one hundred points of damage, but from the Wandering Reaper's effect, he took five hundred points extra…

… It was all it needed in order to lower his life points to zero.

**0-0-0**

"Well, that was a bust," Faust sighed turning off the screen. "I guess once a loser, always a loser."

"Aw, don't be like that, Thriller," Aka cooed with her arms crossed. "Dorkus was our newest member, so it would've stand to reason that he would've lost."

"Don't call me Thriller!" Faust growled.

"Quite so," King added, taking a whiff of his rose. "But alas, is Fang prepared?"

"Of course," Faust replied with a nod. "Now we just need to wait for our next duel to come up…"

**0-0-0**

Unknown to the three, if they had kept the footage rolling…

Solo landed on the ground, his Wandering Reaper form disappearing as well as the other remains on the field. "I won… So you going to keep your word, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

Ducas didn't answer.

He just kept his eyes glued to the ground, not noticing that the thread around his neck that held the crow statue was beginning to break…

… And just like that, the crow statue fell to the ground, echoing off of the steel platform.

Each time the sound rung through the arena, Ducas and Solo held their heads, gritting in pain as the other four large crow statues screeched loudly into the air.

"AAAAAH!" Both duelists screamed, both completely unaware of the dark pools that were oozing beneath their feet…

Allowing countless hands made entirely of shadows to crawl around their pain inflicted bodies, dragging them into the deep puddles of darkness.

All the while, the two just winced in pain from the screeching crow statues.

Soon, even their heads were dragged under.

Allowing the shadows to crawl towards the small statue that Ducas had around his neck, and merge with the statue into one entity…

And then, it all just stopped.

The shadows…

The screeching statues…

The only thing that sounded through the arena were the steps of a certain glasses wearing otaku…

Who could only smirk as he snatched up the small crow statue.

"… One down… Five to go…"

**0-0-0**

**Card Stats **

**Hyper Refresh / Instant Spell / Effect:** Activate only when your opponent declares a direct attack and the combined ATK of your opponent's monsters are higher than your Life Points. Double your Life Points before damage calculation.

**Image:** A shadowed muscular man holding up an energy drink.

_This card was used by Jonouchi in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series in episode 191._

**Roll of Fate / Spell / Effect:** Roll 1 six-sided die. Draw the same number of cards from your Deck as your result, and send to the Graveyard an equal number of cards from the top of your Deck.

**Image:** A large white die falling between a gray armored knight and a beautiful blonde maiden

_This card was used by Jonouchi in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series in episode 171_

**Power Invader / Dark / LV. 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0 / Fiend/Effect:** If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing.

**Description:** A large purple bodied muscular demon with several silver bands around its body with a deep violet helmet.

_This card was used by Jack Atlus in Yugioh 5D's episode 69._

**Tengu Oni – Archer / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1300 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card may attack twice during the battle phase.

**Description:** A large black crow demon with silver armor with a bow in its talons

**Revenge of the Dark Storm / Trap / Effect:** You can only activate this card when a DARK monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. For every 1000 ATK points of the destroyed monster, destroy 1 card your opponent controls.

**Image:** A black typhoon crashing into a town.

**Wandering Reaper / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / Warrior/Effect:** This card cannot be special summoned. If there are two or more monster cards in your graveyard with 'Solo' in their name, you may remove those two cards from play to normal summon this card from your hand. When this card is the only monster on your side of the field, this card gains the following effects:

This card is considered to have 'Solo' in its name.

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, increase this monster's attack points by 300 points.

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's life points.

**Description: **A demonic warrior's long white hair flew over his shoulders and face, his blood stained dark crimson and silver trinket adorned overcoat completely covered his sleek, yet muscular body. While at his hands where a pair of red jewels that seemed to pulse with dark energy

**Dual Blades – Dark Caliburs / Equip Spell / Effect:** This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. Increase the equipped monster's attack by 300 points. When the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot chain trap cards.

**Image:** The Arms Lord spinning a pair of blades, one white and one black in his hands.

**Tengu Oni Egg / Dark / LV. 4 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card cannot be destroyed by a monster with level 5 or higher. Each time a Winged-Beast is sent to the graveyard, place one counter on this card. When this card has eight or more counters, send this card to the graveyard to special summon on 'Tengu Oni Suzaku' from your hand or graveyard.

**Description:** A large ebony colored egg with a fiery aura around it.

**Tengu Oni Suzaku / Dark / LV. 8 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of 'Tengu Oni Egg'. Once per turn, you may select one spell, trap and monster card from your graveyard. Your opponent randomly selects one of the three cards, and from that selection, this card gains the following effect.

- Monster: Once per turn, you can remove from play one 'Tengu Oni' from your graveyard. This card gains ATK equal to half of the removed monster until the end of your turn.

- Spell: This card can attack twice in the battle phase.

- Trap: Once per turn, you may destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponent's side of the field. When this effect is used, you must skip your next battle phase.

**Description:** A very large crow demon with many wings and black flame chains around its body.

**Pack of Tengu Oni / Dark / LV. 2 / ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / Winged-Beast/Effect:** When this card is special summoned, you may special summon all copies of 'Pack of Tengu Oni' from your hand or deck. During the turn this card's effect is used, the battle phase cannot be conducted.

**Description:** Several small tengu flying around

**Rai Tengu Shinobi / Dark / LV. 7 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / Winged-Beast /Effect:** This card is considered to have 'Ninja' in its name. This card can be tribute summoned by releasing three monsters. If this card is summoned this way, once per turn you may return one face up card on the field to its owner's hand by cutting this card's original attack in half.

**Description:** A muscular black clothed ninja with pale skin, his wild white hair streaming from behind his horned red mask. On the right side of his back is a large white wing and on his left arm are many black feathers that make his arm resemble that of a wing. On the back of his black belt is a sheathe to a small katana.

**0-0-0-0**

**Solo and Ducas both disappearing?!**

**Fang's identity finally being exposed?**

**And what of the Kinjou group?**

**Odoroki:** … Since when were we named that?

_**Find all the answers for these questions and many more next chapter!**_

_**Draw 30: Gaia Power**_


	30. Draw 30: Gaia Power

_**Earth… **_

_**We emerge from it and we end buried in it.**_

_**It is the continual cycle of life – The earth creates the plants that animals eat that which the humans feast upon and eventually man dies and returns to the earth to start the process once more.**_

_**At the chance to sound corny – It's the circle of life.**_

_**And now… We're going to see the cycle in the works once more…**_

_**Let's see how the circle would deal with a situation like this – The thunderous lizards of the prehistoric age fighting against the beastly men that roam the land now… **_

_**Well… We're about to find out.**_

_**0-0**_

_**Draw 30**_

_**Gaia Power**_

_**0-0-0**_

"Uah… Kono doesn't feel too good…"

Sai sighed loudly as she threw her arm around the sniffling Kono, both of them seated on the bed. "Just relax Kono… I'm sure everything will be alright."

Probably.

Although Sai was comforting Kono, she was secretly telling herself that everything would be fine in the end. The truth was Sai knew that probably wouldn't be true.

After what seemed like a half hour ago, the two girls were knocked out by the same mysterious gas that had hit them before they both awoken to this mysterious room.

Kono was crying her eyes out ever since she woke up, and pleading to be with her bigger brother. It was obvious that she was scared.

And although she didn't want to show it, Sai herself wasn't being too courageous herself.

**0-0-0**

"So… You guys failed?"

"Don't talk like you're the boss here, F-Stop," Kinjou growled holding his fist up. "You were the one out here in the first place! If you had just taken a moment to stand by the door…"

"No way!" F-Stop snarled back, slamming his foot into the ground. "I don't do hospitals!"

Meanwhile, leaning up against one of the trees near Domino City Hospital, Odoroki just adjusted his cap at the two arguing underground duelists…

Five minutes…

That's how long the two were fighting with each other… So much so that Rei and Misawa had retreated back into the hospital in order to acquire a few cups of coffee for the group.

'… _Maybe this was a bad idea,'_ Odoroki thought to himself as he crossed his arms and slowly began to close his eyes…

"_Tell me where these feelings should belong!_

_"I can't restrain this hot flame!"_

As the loud ringtone buzzed through the air, Odoroki snapped his eyes wide open, padding his pockets searching for his cell phone, '_Dang it! I knew I should've gotten an unlisted number!'_

_It burns away my doubt! It helps me forget everything I've felt up till today! No one ever knows my sound!_

_"I everlastingly evolve! A part of myself that I wasn't aware of is awakening... _

_"SUPERNOVA!"_

"… What the hell is that?" F-Stop asked tilting his head slightly.

'_Crap!'_ Odoroki thought, continuing to frantically look for his cell phone, the ringtone blaring out louder and louder.

"I think it's coming from Odoroki," Kinjou said as both duelists turned towards the worried –former- Emperor of the Underworld. "Hmm… Didn't consider him a fan of that…"

Finally fishing cell phone from his inside vest pocket, Odoroki blushed madly as Kinjou and F-Stop laughed loudly. '_Damn it…'_

BEEP!

"Yeah?" Odoroki sighed lifting the opened cell phone up to his ear.

"... O-Odoroki…"

Odoroki's eyes widened.

"… Th-Thank… The he-heavens…"

"Kenshin?" Odoroki asked back into the phone.

He never heard Kenshin sound like this before, so shaken up, sounding so broken. Although… There was one time that Odoroki had heard his friend sound like this. It wasn't when he lost his sight…

… It was when he lost his wife…

"Are you okay?" Odoroki questioned into the phone.

"Odoroki… It… It's Saika…" Kenshin replied through the phone, his voice starting to break, probably from yelling too much.

"… Kenshin," Odoroki muttered into the phone pushing himself from the tree. "I'll be there in a few minutes… You can tell me all about it."

"Y-Yes…"

And with that, Odoroki snapped his phone shut and leered at Kinjou… Who in response shrugged a few times, "Something up little man?"

"Kinjou," Odoroki growled, his eyes narrowed down at the superior duelist in front of him. "I'm heading back to the dojo… Something's up and I need to see what's happening with Kenshin. You get done with your pointless arguing with Hot Spot here…"

"F-STOP!"

"Whatever!" Odoroki snapped back. "When you get done with whatever you're here for, come to the dojo… I'll text you the address when I get there so you don't get lost."

The two continued to leer at each other for a few seconds…

"And what if I say no?" Kinjou chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I'll make you change your mind," Odoroki answered swiftly as he slowly moved into a martial art stance. "By force if necessary…"

The tension in the air was enough to make even F-Stop tremble slightly, even he could feel the powerful auras that were surging around the two duelists…

"Heh… Fine," Kinjou sighed waving his hand in front of his face. "I've already left my mark on your face… I don't need to add another."

And with a quick nod, Odoroki slowly passed his predecessor, neither of them looking each other in the eye before Odoroki broke off into a fast sprint.

F-Stop blinked a few times in confusion as Odoroki slowly disappeared into the city of Domino, "… Any reason why you're letting him go?"

"He's a fish," Kinjou replied, keeping his back to F-Stop.

"Huh?" F-Stop questioned, officially stumped. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Odoroki's a fish," Kinjou repeated adjusting some of his hair from out of his eyes. "You see… He's a fish in a lake, sure, I just let him go into Domino City, but he'll be back… After all, I have the information that he needs in order to leave this lake of a city."

"… It's still confusing," F-Stop scoffed to the side running a hand through his red and yellow hair. "Then again… You Japanese and your sayings always run me through a loop."

"I'd be careful who you say that to," Kinjou advised.

**0-0-0-0**

"Man, how long is Dorkus going to take?" Faust asked sitting back down in the monitor room.

"I figured he'd be a little down about losing," Aka muttered using her fan to cool her down. "But that's a little much…"

"It doesn't matter," King sighed as he whiffed his newest rose. "As a great man of the theatre once said 'The Show Must Go On!' and thus we are to continue…"

"You're not next, King," Faust pointed out…

… Making King stiffen up like a statue with a rather surprised look on his face. "URK!"

"No… The next duelist is actually our American friend," Faust answered with his arms crossed. "I just wonder…"

"Wonder what, Thriller?" Aka asked.

"Stop calling me that!" Faust snarled slamming his fist into the table. "And anyway, I just wonder if our little friend will be able to even defeat a little girl…

"After all, the only thing that 'Fang' has done since getting here was sightseeing…"

"I don't think peeking in on someone," King growled with a large blush appearing on his face. "While they're in the shower qualifies as sight seeing!"

**0-0-0-0**

"N-NO!"

"LET HER GO YOU GAS MASKED FREAK!"

Sai leapt through the air, heading right for the Psycho Mantis wannabe who had Kono under his arm, trying to take the kicking and screaming little kid away.

Normally, Psycho Mantis would've been able to swat the young Sai to the side and finish his simple task.

Of course, normally, Psycho Mantis wouldn't have had a small brat kicking him in the back of his shins, so his concentration was a little shoddy…

… Allowing him to easily get swept to the ground by the blue haired teen slamming into him, "URK!"

"Take that you, masked freak!" Sai shouted as Kono immediately crawled away from the pinned down psychic user.

"I… Am… In no mood for this!" Psycho Mantis snarled with his eyes glowing a dark hue through his yellow eyepieces.

Sai blinked a few times as her body began to feel lighter and lighter…

And then all at once, a powerful rush sent her flinging off of Psycho Mantis and into a nearby wall, making Sai's eyes widen greatly before she slowly slid down to the ground, slumping slightly.

"Saisai!" Kono yelped running over to her fallen friend…

Only to be lifted up by the back of her jacket, by none other than Psycho Mantis, "… Sorry little brat," He coughed out holding Kono away from his body to make sure she couldn't kick him. "But you've got an appointment and we don't want to be late…"

"Meanie!" Kono shouted twisting and turning about as Psycho Mantis slowly headed for the door.

**0-0-0-0**

A few minutes later…

"Oof!" Kono yelped as she landed hard on her behind. "You big meanie!"

Slowly, Kono pushed herself off of the ground, patting her outfit a few times, realizing that she had her duel monster deck in her jacket's pocket. At least that was enough to make Kono smile slightly, so much so that she didn't realize that she was standing on a large earthy platform in the darkness that was surrounded by four statues that had what appeared to be in the shape of a large tiger…

"Oh, dang it!"

Kono perked up her head, turning to see that she wasn't alone in this large room.

Laying on the earthy platform in front of the young duelist was a young lass, probably at least a good ten years older than Kono herself judging from the fact that her body was tall and well developed. Dressed in a gaudy brown overcoat, the teenaged girl was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt that was tied up to be under her well portioned chest.

She had a catty frown on her face as she looked at Kono, brushing some of the long strawberry blonde hair out of her face to reveal her bright blue eyes. "… I was hoping to be paired up with one of them cute guys… 'stead I get stuck babysitting some little girl with hair braids."

There was something else about this young woman… She had a small statue hanging around her neck by a string, that was also a large tiger with amber colored eyes.

"Hey! Kono's not little!" Kono snapped pumping her fist into the air at the mysterious young woman in front of her.

"Ya say that now," The young woman sighed pushing herself off of the ground, spinning around to get the dirt from the ground off of her overcoat. "But when ya look at me… And ya look at yerself…"

The woman leaned over, her arms folded under her chest. "I think it's obvious of which one of us is the more mature of the two."

"Humph!" Kono scoffed to the side.

"Now, now, now," the young woman chuckled standing up straight. "No need to pout. Ya'll got a name?"

"… Kono's name is Konohana," Kono answered, keeping her eyes away the strawberry haired girl.

"There, that wasn't too hard now was it?" The young woman asked with a tooth grin. "My peeps call me Fang… But my real name's May."

"May?" Kono questioned blinking a few times.

"Yep, yep!" May snickered before she turned around to pick up something behind her, grabbing something. "Now… Konohana… Wanna play a game?"

May spun on her heel, revealing that she had a pair of duel disks, both of them an earthy brown color with light green card zones on them.

"Duel monsters?" Kono questioned as May placed one of the disks on the ground.

And with a swift kick, May sent the duel disk skidding across the platform, spinning around until it slowed to a halt at Kono's feet. "Yep, yep! Beat me, and ya get a one way ticket outta this hell hole."

"Really?" Kono questioned raising an eyebrow at May.

"Yeppers!" May snickered fitting the duel disk she had kept onto her arm. "If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's being a gal of my word. And trust me, I'll make sure that ya'll get outta here if ya win…

"But that's a really big if."

Kono nodded and slowly slipped the too big duel disk over her arm, adjusting the grip on the device to clamp down on her arm. "We'll see about that! Kono accepts!"

Both duel disks lit up as the two duelists slid their decks into the deck slots, "Duel!"

**0-0-0-0**

"Anyone want to make a bet on this duel?" Aka asked as she held her fan up to her mouth, in an attempt to hide her smirk.

"Any reason why you're willing to say that?" King chuckled fishing into his pockets.

"Humph!" Aka huffed, snapping her head to the side.

"I think I can answer that," Faust snickered adjusting his glasses. "Aka here never really liked May… Although, when you two first met, you both were close… What the hell happened when you two went out on the town?"

Aka snorted in reply.

"Ah, I know that look," King chuckled with a devilish smile appearing on his face. "You two were all set to be BFF's correct?"

"… BFF?" Faust muttered raising an eyebrow at Aka.

"It's a thing between girls around Aka's youth group tend to create," King explained wagging his finger at Faust. "It's a shortening of the phrase 'Best Friends Forever' which as it sounds…"

"I know what it means," Faust growled. "I was a professor for people around Aka and May's ages. I've had to confiscate so many phones that I was forced to learn what it meant a long time ago."

"Ah, right," King chuckled, not really caring to listen to Faust. "Anyway, from what I can gather (guess) is that there was a guy that they both wanted to have a drink with and well, things tend to lead to other things and the two probably got into a small fight."

"K-King!" Aka blurted out with a large blush appearing on her face.

"And there's the evidence," King pointed out…

… Ending up with a fan smacking him in the eye.

**0-0-0-0**

"Kono goes first!" Kono cheered flicking her first six cards from the top of her deck while May drew her first five. "Kono hopes that you don't mind." (KLP: 8000)

"Hey, I haven't complained about ya talking in the third person," May sighed, taping the side of her head a few times. "And that could actually make a gal go crazy." (MLP: 8000)

Kono puffed out her cheek slightly, pouting over to the side.

"Heh, way to act mature," May snickered with a large smile appearing on her face.

"Kono summons Gilasaurus!"

May's eyes widened as a large brown scaled raptor materialized in front of the young lass, roaring loudly as it snapped its head around (1400/400). "Great… Dinosaurs…"

"Kono likes them like my bigger brother does!" Kono announced pulling off the card from her duel disk. "And here's one of Kono's bigger brother's favorite moves! Kono can trade up from this little dino…"

A powerful surge of energy coursed over the Gilasaurus, making the monster warp and distort greatly until it finally began to grow into a large dinosaur/bird combined monster, its talons stabbing into the platform. And with a loud roar, the dinosaur made May take a step back (2400/1500). "For Dark Driceratops!"

"Simply great," May muttered.

"Next, Kono throws down a face down," Kono announced as the set card appeared behind her large dinosaur. "And Kono will end Kono's turn!"

"… Yeah, that's starting to really get on my nerves," May muttered as she drew her next card. "I'll simply set a monster in defense mode…"

The face down monster appeared, followed by a vertical set card, "And a set card oughta do it… Yer up runt!"

"Oh! Kono's not a runt!" Kono pouted pulling off her next card. "Kono attacks with Dark Driceratops!"

With a loud roar, the bird like dinosaur stomped off of the ground and pounced towards the face down monster, that immediately flipped up to reveal a small white mechanical rabbit with the words 'Love it' on top of its head. And with a robotic squeak, the rabbit glowed brightly as the dark Dinosaur was about to land on it (800/100).

"Before yer attack hits," May interrupted as the bright light from the mechanical bunny. "I gotta tell ya about the effect of my Mecha Bunny! When flipped, I can select one card on the field, and the controller of that card gets blasted for five hundred points.

"I'm thinking that yer face down card is my safest bet."

Kono's eyes widened as the same light appeared around her set card, making her stumble backwards. (KLP: 7500)

"Y-Yeah! But your monster's still gone!" Kono announced.

Slamming its talons into the robotic rabbit, the Dark Driceratops caused a powerful explosion to flow through the air towards May.

"And you get blasted too!" Kono cheered jumping into the air a few times. "My dino has a trampling ability!"

Just as the force of the explosion was about to slam into her, May simply pushed a button on her duel disk. "Hate to disappoint ya, but I'm the kind of gal who likes taking damage. So I activate Defense Draw!"

The force immediately disappeared, allowing May to pluck a card from her deck, "So, my life points are safe, and I get a new card to boot."

"No fair!" Kono shouted stomping her foot into the ground a few times.

"Oh, it's completely fair," May snickered as a card popped out from her deck. "Oh, and I should point out that my Mecha Bunny has another ability… When destroyed, I can special summon another one from my deck in face down defense."

And just like that, another face down monster appeared in front of May, replacing the first Mecha Bunny.

"Anything else ya wanna try?" May yawned stretching her arms up into the air. "Cause ya just made things so much easier…"

Kono narrowed her eyes as she looked at her four cards, "Kono activates the spell card – Card Trader!"

The continuous spell card appeared in front of Kono, revealing a masked nobleman holding a card in his hand with a mysterious aura around it. "Now Kono's done!"

"Hmm… I bet ya are," May snickered twirling some of her hair before she snapped off another card from her deck. "Now then… To start my turn, I flip my face down Mecha Bunny face up!"

Once more, the face down monster flipped up, revealing the mechanical rabbit, glowing brightly once more to make Kono stagger backwards. "So, I'll choose yer Card Trader, and give ya another five hundred points of damage!"

Kono yelped loudly as her Card Trader's light intensified, making the young duelist fall backwards and onto her behind. "Ack!" (KLP: 7000)

"Next, I'm thinking that I should show ya what my deck really is," May snickered, slapping a card onto her duel disk. "I summon X-Saber Airbellum!"

A loud roar blasted through the earthly arena, allowing a large beastly barbarian to claw its way out from the earthy platform, its lion like face and bronze armor revealed its grizzly choice of weapons – Two bladed gauntlets that gleamed brightly (1600/200).

"W-What is that?" Kono stuttered pushing herself off the ground.

"Oh, it's the first of many, many monsters," May snickered fitting two cards into her duel disk. "But, to end my turn, I'll just set two cards face down. Yer up, runt."

"Ooh! Stop calling Kono a runt!" Kono huffed out loud as she threw her arms at her side before she quickly drew her next card. "… Kono doesn't like this card… So, Kono activates Card Trader's effect!"

Taking the card she just drew, Kono placed it on top of her deck and pushed the auto shuffle function on her duel disk.

As soon as the deck was done, Kono slowly plucked her next card… Her eyes brightening at the card's art, "Yay! Kono likes! Kono activates the spell card – Fossil Dig!"

The ground began to rumble, making May and her two monsters stumble about slightly. "Now, Kono can add one level six or lower dino monster from Kono's deck to her hand!"

'… _Not that it matters what monster she'll bust out,'_ May thought to herself looking at her two set cards. '_Looks like she doesn't know what my X-Saber can do…'_

"Kono now summons Giant Rex!" the young girl announced as the ground continued to rumble greatly, parting the dirt to reveal a large dinosaur that looked like a T-Rex with a large finned spine sticking from its back.

The dino roared loudly as it stomped its foot into the ground (2000/1200).

May only gulped in return as she lifted up her duel disk. "Heh, ya think that overgrown iguana is going to intimidate me? Fat chance!"

"We'll see about that!" Kono announced throwing her hand up into the air. "Dark Driceratops! Attack her Bunny!"

Stomping forward, the large feathered dinosaur snarled loudly at the mechanical bunny…

"I activate my trap card!" May announced as the trap card began to lift up. "My Urgent Tuning allows me to…"

Before she could continue, the Giant Rex slammed its foot into the trap card, shattering it. "No, no! Kono activates Dinostamp! Bye bye face down… And hello Driceratops!"

With a powerful stomp, the empowered dark themed dinosaur crushed the small Mecha Bunny, sending a powerful force directly through the air, and crashing into May's body. "ACK!" (MLP: 6400)

"Yeah!" Kono cheered.

"D-Don't celebrate just yet," May growled as another face down set monster appeared before her. "I get another Mecha Bunny in defense mode…"

"Giant Rex!" Kono interrupted, not listening to May. "Attack her X-Saber!"

Spinning around, the powerful dinosaur whammed its tail directly into the beastly barbarian, shattering the monster upon impact. (MLP: 6000)

"Kono's winning! Kono's winning!" Kono cheered for herself as her two dinosaurs stomped back to her field.

"Grr… I take it that yer turn's over," May growled slowly flicking off her next card. '_… This can work…'_

"I activate Cup of Ace!"

A large coin appeared in between the two duelists, immediately flipping into the air, "Now, depending on the outcome, one of us will get to draw two cards! Heads for me, tails for ya."

The coin bounced a few times on the ground, immediately spinning around to reveal a large Egyptian eye symbol on the other side of the coin. "Heh, would ya look at that… I get the draw!"

And with two quick draws, May nodded to herself as she spun around one of the cards, "Next up, I'll summon XX – Saber Fulhelmknight!"

A powerful orange light emerged onto the field, forming into a young orange armored lad with a long billowing red cape and flowing blonde hair that covered one of his eyes. With a smirk, the young man pulled his electrical chain linked sword out from the cape and whipped it about (1300/1000). "So, let's try this again! First, I flip up my final Mecha Bunny…"

Once more, the set card flipped up, forming into the white armored mechanical rabbit (800/100). "And once more, I'll make ya take five hundred points by selecting yer Card Trader!"

Kono muttered under her breath as the bright light erupted from her continuous spell card. (KLP: 6500)

"Next, I think it's time that I do something new," May chuckled as the XX – Saber nodded, transforming into three rings of light that flew around the Mecha Bunny. "I tune my level three Fulhelmknight to my level two Mecha Bunny!"

"Tune?" Kono questioned blinking a few times as the Mecha Bunny was engulfed with a pillar of light.

The pillar shattered, revealing a black leather wearing and blue armored/cloaked western theme barbarian with a cowboy hat atop of his head. In his hands he held onto a taunting gunblade with the handle of a shotgun (2100/400).

The warrior pushed his hat up and winked at Kono.

"Meet X – Saber Wayne!" May announced. "And normally, when he's Synchro summoned, I get to special summon a new Warrior monster from my hand… Unfortunately, I don't have one at the moment…

"But that don't matter! X – Saber Wayne! Attack that Giant Rex!"

Running forward, the cowboy barbarian spun around and sliced the bladed shotgun through the Giant Rex's neck, making the beast roar in pain before it shattered into millions of pixels. (KLP: 5900)

"And that's my turn!"

Kono slowly drew her next card, turning it over, "Kono skips Card Trader's effect… And Kono goes right into Kono's battle phase!

"Dark Driceratops! Smash the cowboy!"

With a loud roar, the large dinosaur charged towards the smirking Wayne…

"Nice try! Ya may have gotten me last turn," May announced as her face down card flipped up, revealing a cybernetic warrior holding onto a large futuristic sword. "But now I can activate – At One With The Sword!"

A powerful glow appeared at Wayne's left hand, transforming it into a large cybernetic blade that glowed brightly in the dimly lit arena (2100/400 + 800/0). "My trap combines with my monster and gives Wayne a little boost…

"Which is more than enough to slay yer dinosaur!"

Roaring his battle cry, Wayne leapt over the charging dinosaur, lifting both of his weapons into the air before he stabbed them directly into the back of the larger creature. Crying out in pain, the Dark Driceratops slowly fell into its beaked face, shattering to let the X – Saber back onto the ground with smirk. (KLP: 5500)

"And when my monster equipped with my trap," May explained flicking off another card from her deck. "Destroy one of yer monsters, I get to draw a new card."

"Um… K-Kono sets a monster," Kono announced as the set monster appeared in front of her. "And… Kono ends…"

May smirked.

Then she drew.

"I summon X – Saber Anu Piranha!"

In a red flash, a rather dashing young lass dressed in tight red armor and long blonde hair stepped onto stage… Whipping her steel, whip-like sword in front of her (1800/1100). "I know that there are a few kinds of dinos with high defense… So…

"Wayne! Destroy that face down card!"

Licking his lips, Wayne simply raised his shotgun up, and fired a round into the set monster…

Revealing another raptor with a large hammer like snout, that roared loudly as the bullets pierced its body, making the monster explode in a flurry of shards (1500/1200).

"Next, I get to draw once more…" May announced before she realized something…

Wayne was groaning loudly and immediately disappeared. "W-What the?!"

"Ha! Kono got you!" Kono laughed loudly with a bright smile. "That face down monster was Hyper Hammerhead, and any monster that battles it goes back to the hand… Or Extra Deck in this case."

"Yeah? Well that left ya wide open!" May snapped as Anu Piranha leapt through the air, slashing about with the whip-like saber…

Kono yelped as the blade struck in her left shoulder, making a small spurt of blood pop out from her shoulder. (KLP: 3700)

"O-Ow!" Kono sniffled as she knelt down slightly, holding her arm tightly.

'_Uh oh… Did I over do it?'_ May thought staggering backwards, she forgot for a moment that her opponent was a little girl…

"Um… I set one card face down… E-End turn."

Kono took a few breaths… Trying to hold in her tears, '_W-Why does it hurt?'_

**0-0-0-0**

Faust could feel the leers digging into his body. "… What?"

"You're a sick man," Aka muttered, continuing to glare at the kyonshi wielding professor.

"I must concur," King added, rubbing his slightly bruised up face.

"I wasn't the one who picked this girl for the trial!" Faust snapped.

**0-0-0**

"D-Draw!" Kono sniffled as she slowly drew her next card, shakily holding it up to her teary eyes.

"… Hey, little ru…" May stopped herself. "I mean, Kono… If ya give up now, the pain will…"

"Kono activates Kono's face down card!" the young girl announced as she fitted another card from her hand into her graveyard. "By discarding one card from Kono's hand, Kono can activate Fossil Excavation!"

The ground began to rumble greatly, soon parting the ground to unleash a large black scaled monstrosity that roared loudly (3000/2200), "Now Kono can special summon a new dino from Kono's graveyard – Like the Ultimate Tyranno Kono just discarded!"

'_I think I may have crossed the line…'_ May thought to herself as Kono lifted up another card.

"Next, Kono activates the Monster Reborn card!" Kono announced as a powerful light swept over her field forming into a large familiar and daunting figure. "So Kono gets back… Dark Driceratops!"

With a loud roar, the bird like dinosaur lowered its head (2400/1500), scowling at May.

"And… Kono summons Sabersaurus!" Kono announced.

A large ring of light appeared at Kono's side, unleashing a large red armor scaled bladed triceratops onto the field, screeching loudly into the air (1900/500).

'_Hoo boy…_' May gulped in her thoughts.

"Sabersaurus!" Kono announced as the large dinosaur stomped forward. "Attack Anu Pi… Pi… Attack the lady who's name Kono can't say!"

The female X-Saber's eyes widened just as the bladed horns stabbed through her stomach, making the warrior disappear as quickly as she came. (MLP: 5900)

"Dark Driceratops! Ultimate Tyranno!"

Both dinosaurs erupted into powerful roars, both sending powerful shockwaves that flew directly into May's body, sending her flying backwards to the ground with a loud slamming sound. "O-Ow…" (MLP: 500)

"Kono sets one card face down," Kono announced as the set card appeared behind all three of her dinosaurs. "And Kono's done!"

It took a few seconds, but then May was able to gather enough energy to get back to her feet. "That's it! I was starting to feel bad for ya since yer a kid… But now I'm just pissed!"

May nearly ripped off her next card, spinning it around before her eyes. "I begin this turn by summoning X-Saber Passiul!"

Materializing in front of May was a large blue armored warrior with a large broadsword grasped in its hands (100/0), with a loud roar, the warrior slammed his sword into the ground.

"Next, I activate my trap card – Gottoms' Emergency Call!"

A loud roar echoed through the arena, allowing the X – Saber Anu Piranha (1800/1100) and X – Saber Airbelleum (1600/200) to reappear on the field. "When I have an X-Saber out, I can special summon two more of them from either of our graveyards! But, now… I tune Airbelleum to my Anu Piranha!"

Snarling, Aibelleum transformed into three rings of green energy that flowed over the beautiful X-Saber, transforming her into four stars that immediately flared up into a tall tower of light. "This allows me to summon X-Saber Urbellum!"

The light died down, revealing a brutish barbarian dressed in black leather and rusted black armor with a large bull skull for a helmet with a pair of blades strapped to its back (2200/1300).

"But don't worry… He's not what I'm going to be using against ya," May announced as Passiul shattered into two more green rings circling around the Urbellum, breaking the barbarian into seven stars. "I'm tuning my Passiul to him… In order to Synchro Summon…"

Once more a powerful pillar of light crashed into the ground, only this time there was nothing in front of May.

"Um… Nothing's happening," Kono muttered.

May couldn't help but smirk, "… Wait for it…"

That's when a silver armored fist crashed through the earth, clawing at the earthly arena as it began to pull out the rest of its body, revealing a large bodied beastly warrior draped all over with silver armor and a large red cape billowing over its body. And the warrior's right hand, the large broad sword it wielded was held up quite easily (3100/2600).

"Welcome XX-Saber Gottoms!" May announced with a large laugh following. "One of the biggest, and worst monsters in my deck! And now – Gottoms! Slay that Ultimate Tyranno!"

With a bellowing battle cry, the beast-warrior spun the broad sword in his hands before he brought the blade down on the larger dinosaur, slicing the monster in two. (KLP: 3600)

"I'll end my turn," May stated fitting a card into her duel disk. "By giving Gottoms a little back up… Yer move runt."

"Okay, Kono's done playing nice!" Kono announced, giggling slightly thinking that would've been something that Solo would've said. "Kono draws!"

Looking over the newest card, Kono smirked as she spun the card into her duel disk, "Kono activates the effect of Destroyersaurus, so Kono discards the card and Kono can add a field card from Kono's deck!"

A single card popped out of Kono's deck that she smiled at the card's art, "Next," Kono's field card zone flipped open allowing the young girl to fit another card into her duel disk. "Kono activates the field card – Jurassic World!"

Once more, the ground shook greatly, this time allowing several trees and boulders to sprout from the earth, empowering the Dark Driceratops (2400/1500 + 300/300) and Sabersaurus (1900/500 + 300/300).

"… Are ya going daft?" May asked holding up her duel disk like a shield. "Even with that boost, neither of yer monsters are strong enough to beat my…"

"Kono activates the spell card – Book of Moon!"

May's eyes widened as Gottoms yelped loudly before it transformed into a face down horizontal card back. "W-What in tar nation!?!"

"Kono's spell card turns your big baddie into a set monster," Kono explained holding her fist up. "That means that your big baddie is now fair game for Kono's Dark Driceratops!

"Attack!"

The feathered dinosaur charged towards the face down monster, screeching loudly…

"Don't think so!" May snarled pushing a button on her duel disk. "I activate my face down trap, Negate Attack!"

A wall of light appeared directly in front of the rampaging dinosaur, making the monster crash into the wall.

"Sorry, but ya don't get a choice in attacking this turn," May chuckled fitting the trap card into her duel disk's graveyard. "So ya'll have to try again next turn… If ya have a next turn, that is."

"K-Kono ends Kono's turn," Kono gulped looking at the other card in her hand, it was completely useless at the moment.

Licking her lips, May clicked off her next card, smirking at the card's art. "Now then… I think that it's time that we end this…"

"Um… Could Kono ask a favor?" Kono asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, what is it?" May questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Can Kono please go now?" Kono asked with a cute smile on her face.

"… Did ya'll really think that'd stop me?" May chuckled flipping a card around on her duel disk. "I flip up Gottoms once more!"

The face down card shattered, unleashing the powerful armored beast (3100/2600), stabbing his sword into the ground.

"Next," May announced pulling her next card up. "I set one card face down, then… XX-Saber Gottoms! Slice and dice that Sabersaurus!"

With a beastly cry, the powerful armored Beast-Warrior slammed the sharp edge of the broadsword directly into the side of the red dinosaur's body, cleaving the monster in two before the halves shattered back into Kono's body. "A-AAAH!" (KLP: 2700)

Crossing his arms, Gottoms dropped the blade into the ground, leering at the young girl before him, "Turn end."

Kono shakily drew her next card, "K-Kono activates C-C-Card Trader!"

Whistling a small tune, May didn't really care that Kono was shuffling her deck and immediately drew afterwards. "Yawn… That's really starting to get on my nerves, ya know."

With a loud gulp, Kono shakily lifted the card up at her eyes, "K-Kono switches Dark Driceratops to defense mode… A-And Kono's ends Kono's turn."

May couldn't help but smirk like a cat at the sight of the crouching feathered dinosaur in front of Kono. "… And ya'll played into my hand…"

"H-Huh?" Kono questioned as May drew.

"Now… I activate my trap card!" May announced as the face down card flew up, revealing a large Battle Ox falling from the sky with several meteors following it. "Meteorain gives my monsters the ability to inflict damage through defense…"

"NO!" Kono gasped taking a step back.

"Gottoms!" May commanded as the armored beast warrior snapped up its blade.

Gottoms' eyes flashed greatly, alerting Kono to lift her arms up defensively… Although, when the broadsword crashed into the crouching dinosaur, the force of the attack lifted Kono off of her feet, sending her flying over the stage and nearly off of it! "AAAAAH!" (KLP: 1400)

Although her opponent was a kid, May knew that she had a job to do… Besides, it was either her, or the kid…

'_And I like breathing, thank you very much,'_ May thought fitting a card into her duel disk, making the card appear behind Gottoms. "I'll end my turn with a set card… Turn end!"

Kono began to push herself off of the ground, keeping to the ground as she wrapped her arms around her body. '_… K-Kono's scared… Kono wants to go home! Kono wants…'_

"_Konohana-zaurus…"_

Snapping her head up, Kono realized that she wasn't in the arena any more, but rather surrounded by darkness… However, she wasn't alone…

Standing before the young duelist was a large muscular teenager, probably a good ten years older than her, defined by his build and the fact that his face was defined. He wore a wore-out yellow jacket that had the sleeves ripped off to reveal his tanned skin while he wore a sleeveless green jacket and combat pants. Over his head was a bandana that was similar to Kono's hat with a dinosaur face while around his neck was a necklace of dinosaur bones.

And his long black hair consisted of several dreadlocks.

"B-B-Bigger Brother?!" Kono gasped as the larger man slowly walked over to Kono.

"_Heh, that's right, little sis,"_ the older brother chuckled as he knelt down in front of Kono. "_Now listen don. I need you to get up Konohana-zaurus, ya can't let this backwatered hick beat a Kenzan!"_

"B-But… K-Kono can't!" Kono cried out with tears streaming down her face. "Kono can't do it alone!"

"… _But you're not alone,"_ the older brother replied standing up to walk behind Kono. "_Konohana-zaurus, you've got me… And… You've got all your other friends with you in spirit!"_

Kono stopped crying, and turned around, she could almost see everyone who was her friend – Sai, Odoroki, Hyatt, Solo, Ayame, Kenshin, and the Duelist Dojo back in Tokyo… Everyone standing behind her, all of them nodding in agreement with the brother.

"_So… Stand up Konohana-zaurus!"_ The older brother declared as Kono slowly stood up from the ground. "_And make your older brother – Tyranno Kenzan proud don!"_

Eventually, the field came back, with the Jurassic World, XX-Saber Gottoms and even May reappearing back in front of Kono. And slowly, Kono drew her next card, blinking a few times at the card art. "K-Kono…"

"Lemme guess," May sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. "Yer gonna say 'Kono ends Kono's turn,' right?"

"No!"

May blinked a few times in confusion before she realized something…

"Yer Card Trader is still out!"

"Yep!" Kono stated shuffling the single card in her hand, making the dueling deck shuffle greatly. "So… Kono… N-No… I-I get to draw again!"

Kono quickly drew, her newfound confidence increasing by the second…

… And as she turned the card around, Kono's eyes brightened greatly, "I… I summon Babycerasaurus!"

Popping onto the field was a small white egg… Cracking open to reveal a small cute green baby triceratops with some egg shell covering its lower body (500/500 + 300/300). And with a loud squeak, the baby ran over to Kono, rubbing up against the young girl's leg.

May couldn't help but sweatdrop, "… That's it? That's what ya got?"

"No! I activate the spell card – Dino Blast!" Kono announced as the small baby dinosaur began to glow brightly.

"Huh?" May questioned as the spell card appeared in front of Kono. "What does that do?"

"T-This spell card," Kono explained as the Babycerasaurus continued to glow brightly, illuminating the entire arena. "This spell allows me to inflict three hundred points of damage to your life points times the level of one dinosaur on my field!

"… And Babycerasaurus is a level two monster…"

May's eyes widened as she looked at her face down card, Mirror Force wasn't going to help her now!

"N-Now wait a second!" May pleaded before the Babycerasaurus charged forward. "W-We can t-t-talk about this…"

May didn't get a chance to finish, the small baby dinosaur slammed directly into her stomach… Exploding into a large orb of light that sent May to the ground. "GAK!" (MLP: 0)

The statue flew from May's neck, flying through the air until it landed directly into the middle of the earthy platform…

**0-0-0-0-0**

The moment that May's life points dropped to zero, the screen that showed the duel went off, making Faust sigh loudly, "… Two losses for us…"

"Cheer up my comrade," King requested sniffing his newest rose. "This was just the battle… The war has yet to begin."

"Yeah, yeah…" Faust sighed looking at another screen. "So… Who's next?"

**0-0-0**

Unknown to the three, whatever had happened the last time between Ducas and Solo, the same thing was happening to Kono and May. Only instead of shadows engulfing the two, the very earth was swallowing them up.

Kono kept screaming and yelling loudly for help as the ground continued to pull her into it. May on the other hand was knocked out from the attack, and was easily pulled into the ground without struggling.

Eventually, Kono's pleas were silenced due to being completely underground.

The only thing that remained was the statue that had fallen in between the two duelists…

… Which was slowly lifted up in front of a pair of large rimmed glasses. "And thus, we have reached the second wave point…

"It is… Too late to turn back…"

With a smirk on his face, the otaku couldn't help but snicker loudly… He just told a fib…

Stein didn't care if he wasn't able to turn back.

**0-0-0-0**

**Card Stats**

**Giant Rex / Earth / LV. 4 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1400 / Dinosaur/Effect:** This card cannot be summoned unless your opponent has a monster(s).

**Description:** A large brown scaled T-Rex with a large finned spine on its back.

_This card was first used by Noah in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime but then was used by Tyranno Kenzan in Yugioh GX._

**X – Saber Wayne / Earth / LV. 5 / 2100 / DEF: 400 / Warrior/Synchro/Effect:** [1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters]When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from your hand.**  
Description: **a black leather wearing and blue armored/cloaked western theme barbarian with a cowboy hat atop of his head. In his hands he held onto a taunting gunblade with the handle of a shotgun.

_This card is a Japanese Card in DUEL TERMINAL._

**0-0**

_**With the element of earth wrapped up, only four remain…**_

… _**What part does Stein possess in all this?**_

_**What happened to the others?**_

_**And what about Odoroki?**_

**Odoroki:** … I'm actually kinda glad not to be a part of this.

_**Next time **_

_**Draw 31**_

_**Luminous Spark**_

**King:** You won't want to miss it.


End file.
